Guardians of the Elements
by MSkitty543921
Summary: Aang wasn't the last air bender or the person in the ice burg. Meet the four guardians or the elements. Guardian or water, Aquamarine, guardian of fire, Ember, guardian of Earth, Lin, Guardian of the air, Jade. They were the first benders of the world.
1. The Boy and Girls in the iceberg

SUMMARY: Aang wasn't the last air bender or the person in the ice burg. Meet the four guardians or the elements. Guardian or water, Aquamarine, guardian of fire, Ember, guardian of Earth, Lin, and Guardian of the air, Jade. They made look young, but they were once the first benders of the world. Traveling with Aang, will these four girls find love and adventure in the bright and magical world of Avatar.

50 MILLION YEARS AGO:

Four lone girl was born. Not to their knowledge but they would be the most powerful beings ever. The first, Ember, was born on June 21, the summer solstice at 12:00 in the day. The second, was Lin, born July 25 at 12:00. The third was Jade and was born at 12:00 on October 31. The darkest day of the year. The last was Aquamarine, born at 12:00 an December 21, the winter solstice.

Ember, the eldest was born where the sun hit's the highest. Her hair was red like embers but her eyes were colored a light copper. Her parents were nobles and very high in whatever society they had.

Lin, the second eldest was born where the dirt and ocean met. As a farmers daughter. Her hair was the darkest brown while her eyes were the brightest of amber.

Jade, the third eldest. She was born where the sky met the moon. Her hair was dark black and her eyes were like iris. Green and bright with knowledge.

Aquamarine, known as Aqua, was the youngest. She was born in the ice of the world. Her hair was the purest of white with simmering blue highlights for reasons yet unknown. Her eyes the brightest of blues.

They didn't know the destiny they had been chosen for.

On Ember's fifteen birthday. When the clock struck twelve, she fell down to the ground, screaming in pain. Her body erupted in flames. Everyone who tried to help the girl was burnt until the hour ended and she passed out.

On Lin's fifteen birthday. When the clock struck twelve, she fell down to the ground, screaming in pain. The ground shook fast and heard. Anyone who tried to move closer was pushed by the earth to the ground in the village tell the hour ended.

On Jade's fifteen birthday. When the clock struck twelve, she fell down to the ground, screaming in pain. The air became harsh with every breath she took. Everyone who tried to help the girl was blown back until the hour ended and she passed out.

On Aquamarine's fifteen birthday. When the clock struck twelve, she fell down to the ground, screaming in pain. The water burst from the snow and ocean. Anyone who tried to help the girl was pushed back by the flood of water until the hour ended and she passed out.

The sun spirit sighed. "I choose that girl, Ember, to be the guardian of fire. She will do well."

"Aquamarine will be my guardian over water." said the moon and ocean spirits.

"Lin will be my guardian over Earth." the earth spirit said.

"And Jade will be my guardian over air." the air spirit said. The four spirits sat in a circle, watching the four suffer during the hour. They were given the gift. The gift of the elements.

Jade soon learned about her gift over air. It was than, she decided to travel the world in hope of finding others with abilities similar to her own.

Jade traveled long and wide until she caught Ember doing training with her gift. She too joined the group, leaving her perfect but over controlling life behind in the dust.

Soon, the two stopped in the South Pole where they met Aqua, her dark brown hair had turned the color of white in the fit. She, with the secret of her gift, left her village.

Later, they met Lin who left her underachieving life, wanting adventure in more than her so little she had in life to achieve where she was.

They soon grew in the year, they decided to do something amazing. Give others their gift.

Ember, Aqua, Lin, and Jade sat in a circle, their hands held together tightly.

"_To the places the sun hit's the most, I give a chosen few the ability over fire as well as the creations of what shall be know as Dragons." _Ember spoke, creating the sun warriors. In certain places of the world, people grew a fiery red and was erupted in flames.

"_To the places, where the earth is tough and strong, I give a chosen few the ability over Earth as well as the creation of what shall be known as large badger moles."_ Lin chanted. People in another area glowed a soft green and the earth shook. Badger moles, large, erupted from the ground.

"_To the places, where ice and snow live all year round, I give the chosen few the ability over water as well as the birth of sea serpents." _Aqua chanted. Certain people glowed a deep blue.

"_To the places, were the sky is closer than most, I give the chosen few the ability over air as well as the birth of Sky bison's and lemurs." _Jade chanted. People on mountains glowed a soft orange in color. The four slept peacefully, happy with their creations, and a month later, they decided something new.

"_We shall created a man with the ability over fire."_ Ember said excitedly, her hands glowed red.

"_With the ability over Earth as well. He shall be the most powerful being and we will be known as his guardians." _Lin whispered, unable to hide the giddy feeling and her muscles tighten as her hands glowed a soft grass green.

_He, with the power over all the elements. The ability over water." _Aqua said, her hands glowed a soft blue.

"_With the powers over air, he shall be recycled into the next element as we await him." _Jade giggled as her hands glowed orange. Their colors shot to the middle, forming a bright white light and shot to the sky and across the world. A man glowed a bright white as it his him and his hands were handled by flames, the air stormed, the water smashed against the shore, and the earth shook. Thus, the avatar was created.

What they didn't expect was to past from lack of energy, taking their dying breath, only to return in 50 million years when the avatar was needed.

5o million years, the four was reborn into their nations where their elements lied. Sooner or later, they were destined to meet once again and their memories of their last life came to them again. They became the best of friends with a young air bender, known as the Avatar named Aang.

Aqua placed her blue sapphire necklace made of ice on, marking her as the guardian of water. The water tribe symbol she wore in the center. As one of the four, she also had the gift of a physic where she dreamed of a deep tan skinned guy with blue eyes carrying a boomerang.

Lin placed her brown emerald necklace made of weightless stone, marking her as the guardian of earth. The earth kingdom symbol she wore in the center. As one of the four, she also had the gift of a physic where she dreamed of a light tanned skinned man with brown hair earth bending.

Ember placed her fire red made of fire stones necklace, marking her as the guardian of fire. The fire nation symbol she wore in the center. As one of the four, she also had the gift of a physic where she dreamed of a light tanned skinned man with messy brown hair, a piece of straw hanging from his mouth.

Jade placed on her orange topaz necklace, marking her as the guardian of air. The air nomads symbol she wore in the symbol. As one of the four, she also had the gift of a physic where she dreamed of a pale skinned guy with his black hair in a ponytail. A large flame like scar marred his face where golden eyes laid.

Grabbing their bags, each was black, the only difference was of the colored symbols of their elements in the center. They quickly hopped on the dragon with a green back and blue stomach girl named Sapphire and a dragon with a black back and red stomach guy named Ruby.

Aang hopped on Appa, a sky bison, Lin and Aqua rode on Sapphire and Ember and Jade took off on Ruby. They quickly left, not realizing of the danger and new life that awaited them.

A CENTURY LATER:

"Water…fire…earth…air." a female voice said, focusing on three girls doing water, earth, and fire, a boy and girl doing air. "My grandmother used to tell me about the old days, a time of peace where the avatar kept balance between the water tribes, earth kingdoms, fire nation, and air nomads. But all that changed when the fire nation attacked." the fire nation was ruthless. "Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop the ruthless fire nation with for some reason, the last had four female guardians over each nation. They were said to have been the first to have control over an element granted by the spirits. They gave others the gift and bending as well as different kids of creatures. They were reborn a century ago and they went missing with the Avatar. When the world needed them most, they vanished. A hundred years have passed and the fire nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the earth kingdom to help fight against the fire nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believed that the four guardians died and the Avatar was never reborn into the air nomads and the cycle was broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar and maybe his four guardians, will return to save the world."

Sokka and Katara of the southern water tribe sat in a small, little canoe.

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn Katara. This is how you catch a fish." Sokka, a blue eyed, dark skinned, brown haired warrior spoke hungrily to his younger sister. He held a spear over his head.

Katara looked over the edge of the boat and slowly moved her glove. Moving her hands, a spear of water with a fish trapped in it burst out through the water.

"Sokka, look!" Katara exclaimed.

"Shh." Sokka hushed. "Katara, you're gonna scare it away, mmmm…I can already smell it cooking!"

"But Sokka! I caught one!" Katara yelled out. The sphere floated closer to Sokka and, raising his spear, he popped the bubble. It sprayed down on him as it was popped.

"Hey!" Katara yelled.

"Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked." Sokka huffed.

"It's not magic. It's water bending. And it's…" Katara stated.

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient at unique to our culture, blah blah blah, look I'm saying that if I had weird powers. I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Sokka said.

"You're calling me weird?" Katara asked. "I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Katara smirked.

Sokka glared and rolled the sleeve of his parka down. They looked to see the ice start to surround them.

"Ah1" Katara and Sokka yelled, trying to steer through it. They were unaware of a blue light pushing the ice away, protecting them as it has down for centuries to anyone near. The blue light unconsciously escaping from a white haired girl at the bottom of the sea.

"Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Katara yelled.

Soon, they crashed and landed on a chunk of ice, the blue light dissolving into nothing.

"You call that left?" Katara asked.

"You don't like my steering." Sokka said. "Well, maybe you should have water bended us out of the light." Sokka said.

"So it's my fault." Katara glared.

"I knew I should have left you at home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up." Sokka sighed. Katara glared and stood up.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained…!" Katara yelled. An ice burg that laid behind her started to crack.

"…I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since mom died! I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" Katara yelled.

"Uh…Katara." Sokka interrupted, seeing the ice start to crack.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelt your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!"

"Katara! Settle down!" Sokka yelled, trying to calm down his sister.

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" Katara yelled again, waving her hands.

The ice burg finally burst open and the water currents moved.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka said.

"You mean, I did that?" Katara asked surprised.

"Yup. Congratulations." Sokka said.

They leaned over the edge and the water glowed blue, another ice burg with clear smooth glass burst through the water and it settled.

Katara looked in the ice and was surprised to see a young boy who looked like he was meditating. He had arrows on his head and arms. Four girlish figures stood around him as if protecting him. They looked to be just a little older than her if size was anything to go by. Three large figures were shadowed behind the five.

The boy's eyes opened wide and they glowed blue as did his arrows. One by one, the four girlish figures eyes opened. The first girls glowed orange, the second glowed green, the third glowed blue and the last glowed red.

"Their alive! We have to help." Katara yelled. She grabbed Sokka's spear, pulled up her hood, and ran to the ice burg.

"Katara! Get back here!" Sokka yelled. "We don't know what those things are!"

Katara ran across the ice blocks and hopped on the ice that surrounded the ice burg and she started to slam the thing into the ice burg. Soon, the thing opened and a white light short to the heavens. It was soon followed surrounded by a orange light, a blue light, a green light, and a red light. Animals roared as the lights shot.

In the sea, a man of sixteen stared out into the open sea, his hair was shaved except for the ponytail he wore. His face held golden eyes but was marred by a giant flame like scar.

"Finally." Prince Zuko of the fire nation exclaimed. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

"I won't get to finished my game?" asked the grayed haired man.

"It means my search-its about to come to an end." Zuko said and Uncle Iroh groaned.

"Those lights had to come from a powerful source. It has to be him! Prince Zuko yelled.

"Or is could just be the celestial lights. We've been down this rode before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get to excited over nothing. But please sit. Why don't you enjoy a nice cup of calming jasmine tea." Iroh said.

"I don't need any calming tea!" Zuko yelled. "I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course to the lights!"

"But what if the last Avatar's four guardians are with him if it is even him?" Iroh asked.

"They can't be all that tough for old ladies." Zuko grinned.

Katara and Sokka looked up to see a boy about twelve standing on top the ice burg crystal, his arrows were slightly glowing.

"Stop!" Sokka yelled, raising the spear.

The energy faded and the boy fell and slid down the crystal but Katara caught him from going into farther. She leaned him back against the icy crystal and Sokka decided to hit him three times with the handle of his spear.

"Stop it!" Katara shouted and swatted him away.

The boy opened his eyes to reveal a soft gray. "I need to ask you something." he said.

"What?" Katara whispered.

"Please…come closer." he whispered and she did.

"What is it?" she whispered as well.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked excitedly. Katara was pretty shocked from his mood swing.

"Uh, sure. I guess." Katara said heavenly. He air bended himself to his feet.

"Ahh." Sokka yelled.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?" Sokka asked poking him with the stick again. "And why aren't you frozen."

"I'm not sure." he said and swatted him.

"AHH!" they heard a female scream from within the crystals. "HOT! VERY HOT!"

"Sounds like…Aqua!" he yelled. They were surprised when a female figure jumped and did a skilled front flip out the crystal and plop down in the snow.

"Aw. So cold. So nice." she sighed. Sokka studied the girl, still holding his spear and he blushed. The girl were a black outfit. Black pants, small black shoes, a long sleeved black shirt. She wore a blue belt with the water tribe symbol on it and a water tribe symbol on a thick piece of cloth tied around her forehead. She looked to be his age despite the pure white soft hair with simmering blue highlights that was held by a blue sea serpent clip. Her skin was paler than the normal water tribe but tanner than others. She looked up and he was captivated by the blue eyes.

"AQUA!" the strange boy yelled and ran to her, giving her a hug.

"Hey!" she laughed, standing.

"So, what's happened this time?" he asked.

"I fell on Ember." she winched, rubbing her back.

They heard a growl and the two turned.

"APPA!" they yelled. The boy rushed up faster than most while the girl ran around the crystal and inside the opening.

"Are you alright? Wake up, buddy." the boy said.

"Come on. Wake up, don't touch them Ember." they heard the girl said.

"Yeah yeah, ruin my fun." they heard another female voice said. "Where's my clock. It's freezing." they heard her murmured.

"Haha! You're okay!" the boy laughed. Sokka and Katara's mouth dropped open.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked staring at it.

"Hey, did you forget about us already?" laughed another female voice. Their was four girls on top the bison. They each were the clothing the white haired girl was wearing. Except one was a girl with an orange belt and an orange scarf tied around her forehead. She had iris colored eyes and her hair was dark while her skin was pale like the boys. Her hair was held up in an orange bow.

The other girl had dark brown hair braided behind her with emerald green eyes. She too wore a belt and scarf around her forehead but in deep green.

The last girl wore a black clock and was shivering slightly. She had dark hair held in a ponytail with copper colored eyes. They bet the same uniform was under the black clock and her bangs covered the headband.

"Hey guys!" the boy yelled and ran up, embracing them all and they jumped down.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked again.

"This is Appa, my flying bison." he said.

"Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister." Sokka said sarcastically.

Appa sneezed on Sokka.

"EWW! AHH!" he yelled, the white haired chick giggled, covering her mouth.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out." Aang said cheerfully.

"So, do you guys live around here?" asked the girl in orange.

"Don't answer that!" Sokka yelled. "Did you see those crazy bolts of light? They were probably trying to signal the fire navy!"

"Hey! I take offense to that!" the clocked girl yelled.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure their spy's for the fire navy. You can tell by the evil look in their eyes." Katara said sarcastically. All five of them widen their eyes and smiled innocently. Like a little boy who knew he was about to get into trouble after breaking his mother's favorite vase.

"The paranoid one is my brother Sokka. You never told us your names." Katara said.

"I'm A…aa…aaaja…aahhhchoo!" he yelled, sneezing.

"Achoo!" the girl in orange sneezed as well and they both flew up in the air before landing on their feet.

"It's been a while." the girl said. "I need more practice."

"I'm Aang."

"I'm Jade. These are my sisters. The girl in green is Lin, the girl with the clock is Ember with the girl in blue with the white hair is Aquamarine but we just call her Aqua."

"You just sneezed…and flew ten feet in the air." Sokka said.

"Really, it felt higher than that." Aang said.

"I thought it was twenty." Jade said.

"You're air benders!" Katara exclaimed.

"Sure am." Aang said.

"Yep." Jade said proudly. "But so what, Aqua's a water bender, Lin's and earth bender, and Ember is a fire bender."

"WHAT!" Sokka and Katara yelled, looking fearfully toward the girl.

"What?" Ember asked, ruffling her hair and moving the clock a little wear they could see the red head band and belt.

"Sokka stop. She doesn't seem like the others." Katara said, looking at her nervously.

"What others?" Ember exclaimed.

"The fire nation hasn't exactly been the nicest of people to our village." Katara said.

They heard a growl, "What are those?" Sokka squeaked, they looked so threatening and his spear wasn't going to help much.

"These are our flying dragons." Aqua answered. "The green and blue one is Sapphire and the Black and red one is Ruby."

They growled.

"_It's okay guys. Their friends. The girl is Katara and her brother Sokka." Jade said telepathically. Only the four of them could communicate with the dragons so far. _

"_Giant beams of light…flying bison…flying dragons…air benders…fire benders…I think I've got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff make sense." Sokka said. He turned but stopped at the ice's edge._

"_Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa, Ruby, Sapphire, and us can give you a life." Aang said. He jumped onto Appa and grabbed the reins._

_Sapphire bent down and Lin and Aqua hopped on daringly. Ember and Jade jumped on Ruby. _

"_We'd love a ride, thanks." Katara said and Aang started to help her on._

"_Oh, no. I'm not getting on that fluffy snot monster." Sokka said._

"_Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a way home." Katara said._

"_Besides, I think Ember is getting sick. She's not use to the cold. She only came hear many years ago for a few days." Jade said, looking at Ember who was laying her head on her._

"_Please Sokka I can't have my sister getting sick." pouted Aqua. Sokka grumbled but climbed on Appa anyway._

"_Okay, first time flyers, hold on tight!" Aang yelled. "Appa, yip yip!"_

"_Go Ruby!" yelled Raye and murmured Ember._

"_Go Sapphire!" yelled Aqua and Lin._

_They three jumped but slammed down into the water. They started to slowly swim._

"_Wow. That was truly amazing." Sokka said sarcastically._

"_You need to smile more." Aqua stated. "Besides, they just woke up. I would be tired to. I still am." Aqua yawned_

"_Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby are just tired." Aang said. "A little rest and their be soaring through the sky. You'll see."_

"_Hey, you said you would sister yet you look nothing alike and you all bend different elements?" Katara asked._

"_Well." Jade said. "We're not blood sisters. I traveled the world years ago and I met Ember, then Aqua, then Lin. We became closer then most sisters and like to think we're such. We don't care about blood or that we're from different nations."_

"_Cool." smiled Katara. "Why are you smiling at me?"_

"_Oh…was I smiling?" Aang asked._

_Sokka groaned._

_The girls grinned. _

"_I'm going to bed now." Iroh said, yawning. "Yep, a man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive and maybe the last one who had four guardians, you won't find them. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."_

"_Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. It would be a bonus if those four guardians are with him. My honor does. This cowards' hundred years in hiding are over. Besides, how powerful can this Avatar be if he needed guardians unlike the last ones."_

_Sapphire floated in the water as Lin and Aqua slept as did Jade and Ember on Ruby. Katara climed to Appa's head where Aang laid._

"_Hey." Katara said._

"_Hey. Watcha thinin' about?" Aang asked._

"_I guess I was wondering, you being an air bender and all. If you had any idea what happened to the Avatar or the last Avatar's four guardians."_

"_Uh…no. I didn't knew him. I mean, I knew people who knew him, but I didn't. sorry."_

"_Okay, just curious. Goodnight." Katara said, going back to where her brother slept._

"_Sleep tight." Aang called back. He looked down fearfully at his four female friends sleeping peacefully on the dragons floating on either side of him. _

_Ember laughed as her hands erupted in flames. How she loved the feeling of the warmth she got from the magnificent fire. The scene changed and she was on Ruby with Raye. They crashed into the water, her biggest fear was of getting burned. Being forced under the water and unable to bend was burning enough as she closed her eyes and her breath let loose, feeling a power so familiar soar of power went through her._

_Aqua laughed. She bended the water around her. She loved the flow and how it seemed so perfect let not. The scene changed and she rode on Sapphire with Lin. They crashed into the water. Aqua's biggest fear was drowning so she struggled to go up. She tried to bend but she was to scared. Aqua's hands loosened on Lin's who she held and her breath let loose, feeling a familiar soar of power went through her._

_Jade laughed. She bended the air to create air currents around her. She let it lift her up but she fell and landed on Ruby with Ember behind her. It was pouring rain and they crashed into the water. Jade's biggest fear was having the air dragged from her body. That is exactly what happened, she could barely swim. Aqua had just convinced her to let her teach her. She started to float off of Ruby and her breath let loose, feeling a familiar soar of power went through her._

_Lin laughed. She earth bended the rocks into the air. When they fell to the ground, so did she. She now wore Sapphire with Aqua. It started to pour and she was slammed to the bottom of the sea. She felt the sand hit her and she couldn't breath under water. Her biggest fear was being buried alive. She hasped and let her breath out loose, feeling a familiar soar of power went through her._

_Aang was on Apaa, Sapphire and Ruby floated beside him._

"_AHH!" he yelled, pulling an Appa's reins as the rain poured down._

_They shot down into the water and Aang started to lose conscious. He heard his friends struggling and he knew that all four of them had a fear that tied into this. His arrows and eyes glowed and sat as the water started to freeze them altogether. His friends stood behind him, protecting him like they were ready for battle. _

"_Aang! Aang! Wake up!" Katara yelled. Aang shot up, gasping for breath. "It's okay. We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Sokka's waking the girls up and everybody is waiting to meet you."_

"_Why can't I feel the flames anymore." Ember groaned sweating._

"_Why can't I see the earth. The earth's disappearing from me." Lin cried out._

"_The air, I can't breath." gasped Jade._

"_The water. I'm drowning." Aqua gaped._

"_Wake up!" Sokka yelled. Aqua shot up._

"_Are you okay?" he asked. _

"_Just fine." Aqua sighed._

"_They won't wake up." Sokka said, pointing to the three other girls. Aqua slid on a black clock like Ember had, lined in blue where Ember's was lined in red._

_Aqua did a position and water from the nearby pot shot out in a fury and smacked the three._

"_AHH!" they yelled and shot up in pain. _

"_Aqua!" yelled Ember._

"_Why?" groaned Jade._

"_That hurts." cried Lin. She may be a powerful earth bender, but she was probably the most sensitive. _

"_We better go. Katara wanted me to wake you up." Sokka sighed. Jade and Lin slid on a clock, one a light green and the other was orange. They walked out the tent as Katara did pulling Aang._

"_Aang, Lin, Aqua, Jade, Ember. This is the entire village, entire village, Aang, Lin, Aqua, Jade, and Ember." Katara introduced._

_The five bowed in respect to the villagers. The village drew back, casting strange looks at Jade and Aang, looking at Ember fearfully._

"_Uh…why are they staring at us like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang whispered to Katara. _

"_Well, no one had seen an air bender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you." Gran-Gran informed. _

"_Extinct!" asked Aang and Jade in shock. Lin, Aqua, and Ember looked at them surprised._

"_Aang, Lin, Aqua, Jade, Ember, this is my grandmother." Katara said. _

"_Call me Gran-Gran." she said._

"_It's nice to meet you." Aqua bowed. _

"_What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." Sokka said, snatching Aang's staff._

"_It's not for stabbing." Aang said, air bending it back to him. "it's for air bending." he opened the staff and red wings spread out. _

"_Magic tricks!" yelled a little water tribe girl. "Do it again!"_

"_Not Magic, air bending." Aang corrected. "It let me control the air currents around my glider and fly." _

"_You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly." Sokka snapped._

"_Check again!" Aang yelled, getting on the glider. He jumped into the air and started to do tricks._

"_He is such a showoff." Jade grinned._

"_Got that right." Lin grinned._

"_Whoa…its flying…its amazing." the villagers gasped._

_Katara smiled and Aang got distracted, flying straight into Sokka's guard tower._

"_My watchtower!" Sokka yelled._

"_Aang!" Ember yelled. The four ran over to the fallen boy._

"_That was amazing." Katara grinned. She helped the boy up. Aang closed his glider._

"_Great. You're an air bender. Katara's a water bender. Together you can just waste time all day long." Sokka said._

"_You're a water bender!" Aang exclaimed._

"_So cool." Aqua said._

"_Well…sort of. Not yet." Katara said._

"_Alright. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores." Gran-Gran said, leading Katara away._

"_I told you. He's the real thing/ I finally found a bender to teach me. I wonder how good Aqua is?" Katara asked._

"_Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy or that one girl." Gran-Gran said._

"_Nut their special. All of them all. I can tell they are filled with much wisdom." Katara said and looked behind her. Aang had his tongue frozen to his staff while Ember, Jane, Lin, and Aqua were sprayed out on the snow. _

"_See?" Aang asked. "Now my tongue is stuck to my staff." a child pulled at the staff and yanked. The children and four girls laughed at the younger boy. _

_AFTERNOON:_

"_Again." Iroh said. Zuko blasted fire at a guard but mussed, the guard attacked Zuko with blast of fire but Zuko dodged the flames. He back flipped over the guard and landed behind him._

"_Ha!" Zuko smirked._

_Iroh sighed and stood up. "No!" he yelled. "Power in fire bending comes from the breath. Nor the muscle. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Iroh let out a blast that stops inches from Zuko's face. "Get it right this time."_

"_Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." Zuko said._

"_No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics." Iroh said. "Drill it again!"_

"_Grr…huh!" yelled Zuko. He blaster the guard. "The sages tell us the Avatar and if that guardian is still even alive, are the last air benders. The Avatar must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. Especially if those four guardians even exist. I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set. _

"_Very well. Nit first I much finish my roast duck." Iroh said and began eating._

_Aqua., Lin, Jade, and Ember were so board that they were just twirling their knifes around. They usually kept a knife in their belt and one in the shoe just incase they couldn't bend wherever they were. They watched Sokka._

_Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a fire bender. In the water tribe, we fight to the last man standing. Now without courage, how can we call ourselves men." Sokka said, holding his spear up. _

"_So embarrassing." Lin said._

"_He does realize they can't be older than six at the most, right?" Ember asked._

"_Right now, I'm not so sure." Jade said._

"_Kind of fun watching if you asked me." Aqua said, leaning back in the snow._

"_No one asked." Lin, Jade, and Ember said together._

"_I gotta pee!" a little boy shouted, raising his hands. The guardians laughed at Sokka's annoyance._

"_Listen! Until your fathers return form the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe." Sokka said. "And that means no potty breaks."_

"_But I really gotta go." the little boy insisted._

_Sokka sighed. "Okay…who else has to go?" all six of the kids raised their little hands up high in the air. Sokka slapped his forehead as the kids left. Katara walked up._

"_Have you seen Aang?" Katara asked. "Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago."_

"_I haven't seen him." Aqua said, standing up._

"_Now you got me worried." Lin said._

"_Not many places he could be. We're on ice." Jade said._

"_I refuse to admit I'm worried." Ember said, crossing her arms._

_Aang walked out of a bathroom stall._

"_Wow! Everything freezes in there!" Aang exclaimed, adjusting his pants._

"_HAHA!" the children laughed._

"_Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only." Sokka said._

"_That explains why the girls are here." Katara said sarcastically, rolling her eyes._

"_WHEE!" a little kid's voice was heard. A spear was held up on two sticks, Appa had his tail balanced, Ruby and Sapphire laid around the pile of snow and the children slid down Appa's tail and into the snow._

"_Stop! Stop it right now!" Sokka yelled. "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for funs and games with a war going on!"_

"_What war?" Aang asked, jumping down._

"_What are you talking about?" Lin asked._

"_Now I'm confused." Ember sighed._

"_You're kidding, right?" Sokka asked. He was rewarded with blank stares._

"_PENGUIN!" Aang yelled, running off._

"_Aang!" Jade yelled._

"_Come back!" Aqua yelled. The four took off running after him. _

"_Their kidding right?" Sokka asked._

"_Aang? Lin? Jade? Ember? Aqua?" Katara asked._

"_Wanna go sledding?" Aang asked, hopping after a penguin. "I have a way with animals." Aang said and started to act like a penguin._

"_Aang, I'll help you on one condition. You teach me water bending." Katara said._

"_You got a deal. Just one problem. I'm an air bender, not a water bender. Isn't their someone in your tribe who can teach you?" Aang asked. _

"_No. you're looking at the only water bender on the while south pole." Katara said._

"_This isn't right. A water bender needs to master water. What about the north pole? There's another water tribe up there, right? Maybe they have water benders to teach you." Aang said. _

"_Maybe, but we haven't had contact with out sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly turn right at the second glacier. It's on the other side of the world." _

"_But you forgot, I have a flying bison, Appa, Ruby, Sapphire, and us can personal fly you to the North Poke. Katara, we're gonna find you a master and until than, Aqua can start teaching you." Aang said. _

"_I'm not a good teacher!" Aqua called out. "Besides, I never truly mastered the art of water bending." Aqua's water bending may be powerful, but she only discovered she was a water bender for about a year. Not much she could do in that time. Their was no pressing issue forcing her to learn in just a few months. _

"_Well, I never left home before." Katara said._

"_Well, you think about it. But in the meantime, can you teach me how to catch one of these penguins?" Aang asked. _

"_Okay, listen my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe." Katara said and tossed Aang a small fish. He was surrounded by penguins. _

_LATE AFTERNOON:_

_Lin, Aqua, Katara, Ember, Jade, and Aang laughed as they shot down the ice on penguins._

"_I haven't done this since I was a kid!" Katara yelled._

"_You still are a kid!" Aang answered back._

"_Glad your enjoying it!" squealed Ember._

_They stopped at a large ship._

"_Whoa…what is that?" Jade asked. They hopped off the penguins who ran off. _

"_A fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people." Katara said._

"_This isn't right." Ember said, looking at her nations ship._

"_Guys stop!" Katara yelled as the others started to walk to the ship. "We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be bobby trapped." Katara said._

"_If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear." Aang said._

_She slowly started to follow them and they walked down a large hall way._

"_This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fore Nations' first attacks." Katara explained._

"_Attacks? Why would they attack?" Ember asked._

"_We have friends all over the world. Ember is fire nation and we have plenty more friends there. None of us have seen any war." Aang said._

"_Guts, how long were you in that iceberg?" Katara asked._

"_Couldn't have been that long?" Jade said._

"_A few days maybe." Aang answered._

"_I think it was more like a hundred years!" Katara exclaimed._

"_WHAT!" the guardians yelled. _

"_That's impossible. Do I look like I'm a hundred and twelve year old man to you?" Aang asked._

"_I am not a hundred and fifteen." Lin exclaimed._

"_That's just crazy." Ember admitted._

"_Think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about it, because somehow, you were in there this whole time. it's the only explanation!" Katara exclaimed._

_They sunk to the floor._

"_It's impossible." Aqua said._

"_How did we…"Ember said._

"_I'm going insane." Jade said._

"_It can't be." Lin said softly._

"_A hundred years! I can't believe it!" Aang exclaimed._

"_I'm sorry guys. Maybe somehow, there's a bright side to this." Katara said._

"_I did get to meet you." Aang said._

"_Come on, lets get out of here." Katara smiled. They started to walk through the ship again._

"_Guys? Let's head back. This place is creepy." Katara said._

"_Guess we should." Ember sighed._

'_Huh?" Aang asked and a grate dropped in, blocking the door way._

"_Should have guessed." Lin said._

"_What was that you said about bobby traps?" Aang asked. The ship suddenly turned itself on and a flare was shot to the sky._

'_That can't be good." Aqua said._

"_Uh oh." Aang agreed._

"_Hold on tight!" Aang yelled. He picked Katara up and jumped through a hold in the roof._

_IN THE SEA:_

_Zuko is looking through a telescope._

"_The last air bender." he whispered, watching him and somebody run off. "Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar…as well as his hiding place." he spoke, looking at the tribe through the telescope._

_He was so excited that he missed a girl in black wearing orange jump through the hole with a girl in black wearing green in or arms or a girl wearing black in blue use a stream of water to lift her out or a girl fire blast her out and run across the snow. _


	2. The Avatar and Guardians return

THE AVATAR AND GUARDIANS RETURN

"YAY! THEIR BACK!" the children laughed.

"I knew it!" Sokka yelled, pointing at the five. "You're signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! you're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" Sokka asked.

"They didn't do anything. It was an accident!" Katara tried to explain.

"It was." Aqua said quietly.

'We were on the ship and there was a bobby trap and well…we boobied right into it." Aang said, rubbing his head.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" yelled Gran-Gran.

"It's not her fault." Aqua said.

"Don't blame her. I brought her there. It's my fault." Aang said.

"It's ours too." Ember said sensitively.

"The traitors confesses! Warriors, away from the enemies!" Sokka yelled. "The foreigners are banned from our village!"

"Sokka, you're making a mistake!" Katara yelled angrily.

"No! I'm keeping my promise to dad. I'm protecting you from threats like them!" Sokka yelled back.

"They are not our enemy!" Katara yelled. "Don't you see? They brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun.

"Fun?" Sokka asked. "We can't fight fire benders with fun."

"If we tried hard enough." Ember smirked.

"You should try it sometimes." Aang smiled.

"Get out of our village. Now!" Sokka yelled.

"Grandmother, please don't let Sokka do this." Katara begged.

"Katara, you know going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think its best if the five benders leave." her grandmother said.

"Then…I'm banished too!" Katara yelled. "C'mon guys, let's go!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka asked.

"To find me a water bending teacher. Aang, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember are taking me to the north pole. Until then, Aqua will teach me!"

"This isn't going to end well." Aqua murmured, wiping a hand down her face.

"We are?" Aang asked. "Great!"

"Katara! Would you really choose them over your tribe?" Sokka asked. "Your own family?" Katara paused.

"Katara, we don't want to come between you and your family." Aang said.

"So, your leaving the south pole?" Katara asked.

"Nothing for me here. My family used to live in this tribe is long gone." Aqua said and hopped on Sapphire.

"Wherever they go, I'm going." Ember said. "Can't stand the cool anyways." she shivered.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with us." Aang said.

"Where will you go?" Katara asked.

"Guess we'll head back to the air benders." Jade said.

"Wow, none of us have clean our rooms in a hundred years." Aang said.

"That's one thing I'm not looking forward to." Lin said.

"It was nice meeting everyone." Aang said.

"Goodbye." chimed the guardians.

"Lets see your bison and dragons fly now." Sokka said.

"Well, bye to you to." Aqua said sarcastically.

"I thought so." Sokka said as Appa , Sapphire, and Ruby climbed to their feet.

"No! don't go! We'll miss you!" cried a little village girl.

"We'll miss you to." Aang cried sadly.

"Come on." Aang said.

"Katara, you better…" Gran-Gran started as the group walked away and father into the snow where they couldn't see.

""You happy now?" Katara asked angrily. "There goes my one chance of becoming a water bender!" Katara yelled and stomped off.

"Alright! Ready our defenses! The fire nation could be on our shores any moment now!" Sokka yelled to the young boys.

"But I gotta…" a little boy yelled.

"And no potty breaks!" Sokka yelled.

"Yeah, I liked her too." Aang sighed.

"So what now?" Lin asked.

"The question should be which way to the nearest air temple." Ember said.

"What's that?" asked Aqua, looking out the distance.

"Is that a…"Jade started. A fire navy slip was slowly approaching the village.

"The village!" Aang shouted.

"Wait here guys!" Jade demanded. The dragons growled while Appa just rolled on his side.

"Oh man." Sokka said, watching as his watch tower fell. "Oh man." he repeated as the ship came in sight.

"Sokka, get out of the way!" Katara yelled after pushing a little kid into one of the tents. The snow collapse as the ship hit, Sokka falling with it. The door opened and a bunch of troops walked down. Guy in front seemed to be the leader.

Sokka ran at the guy in front but was knocked down. He walked and stopped in front of the frightened villages.

"Where are you hiding him?" he asked

He grabbed Gran-Gran and showed her to the villagers

"He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" he asked again. He pushed her back and threw a ring of fire over the villagers head.

Sokka charged from behind. He dodged and flipped him over his head. Sokka dodged a blast of fire and threw his boomerang.

"Show no fear!" a village boy yelled, throwing Sokka his spear. He charged again but Zuko broke it and hit Sokka hit him in the head with it three times. Zuko growled and walked closer, his hands lit.

Zuko was suddenly swept off his feet when Aang rode on a penguin.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." Aang said as the penguin ran off.

"Hi Aang, thanks for comin'." Sokka said.

"Where are the girls?" Katara asked.

"Their coming. Lin is the only one who couldn't bend here so their helping her." Aang said.

Zuko got to his feet and took a stand. Aang did the same.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked.

"You're the air bender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"No way." Sokka gasped.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko yelled.

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang said. "Oh, did I mention my friends are protective of me.

"HEY!" a voice yelled. (Jade)

"Who decided to start the party without us." Lin called out.

They looked to see the fours.

"You want him, you go through us." Ember said as the four stood around Aang.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Zuko asked.

The girl with red hair and weird eyes stepped forward. She wore a scarf around her forhead lit her hands in flames. "A fire bender betraying her nation?" Zuko asked.

"Not my nation." the girl said. "I was the first fire bender in the world reincarnated. I gave your ancestors the gift of fire bending and your misusing it! I'm the Avatar's fire guardian!" she stepped back and the girl with brown hair and green eyes stepped forward. She pulled out a knife from behind with the earth kingdom symbol on it. She also had a green scarf.

" I was the first earth bender reincarnated. I gave the earth benders their powers. I'm the Avatar's Earth guardian!" she yelled out, pointing the knife. Of course, their was no earth which meant she couldn't bend.

The girl with white hair stood up and the brown haired stepped back. The water started to move around her and she too were a blue scarf on her head. "I was the first water bender reincarnated. I gave the water benders their powers with the full moon high in the sky. I'm the Avatar's water guardian!" she yelled and stepped back, still in position.

The last stood up and Zuko thought she had to be the most beautiful. Her black hair was up with a large orange bow holding it. An orange scarf tied around her head. Her iris colored eyes were narrowed in anger at him. "I was the first air bender reincarnated!" she yelled. A breeze ran through and her hair swung back behind her. "I gave the air benders their powers! I'm the Avatars' air guardian!" she yelled in determination.

"Impossible." he heard the water tribe boy murmured.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and shot a ball of fire at them over and over again.

"Stop!" the avatar yelled. "If I go with you, promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked. Zuko straightened up and nodded.

"Aang!" the earth bender yelled.

"You're not going without us." the fire bender sighed.

"I hate being caged up." the air bender murmured as the staff and four bags were taken. "Least we know he's a man of his word." she spoke sarcastically.

"No! don't do this!" Katara asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay." Aang said.

"No need to worry about us." Aqua sighed.

"Head a course to the fire nation. I'm going home." Zuko spoke, grabbing the air bending girl and pulled her onto the ship. The door closed.

"These will make excellent gifts for my father. I suppose you air benders wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar and guardians to the prison holds. And take these to my quarters." Zuko said, handing the staff and four bags to Iroh.

"Hey, you mind taking these to his quarters for me?" Iroh asked, handing a guard the staff and bags.

"So…I guess you never fought an air bender before. I bet I can take both you with my hands tied behind my back." Aang said after he and the girls were split up.

Zuko sighed. All he found in the bags was a few changes in clothes, a history book from each nation about a hundred years ago, bending scrolls, as well as a few pieces of fruits. Nothing good there tell he noticed a folded up picture in the air bender girls bag.

He unfolded it to reveal the four benders laughing together with bright smiled, the Avatar was sitting in a puddle on the ground pouting. Looked like it was taken about a year ago. (Zuko doesn't know about the ice berg. He would think it was a year ago and not a hundred one years ago.) he slipped it into his pocket and walked out.

"RUN!" Jade yelled and the four benders got separated, running down four different halls by accident.

"Catch the Avatar!" she heard the teenager yelled.

"Sir, the guardians have escaped."

"WHAT!" he yelled. Jade ran down another hall, trying to determine which way was out. She was stopped by running into a hard chest and one hand grabbed her wrist and another grabbed around her waist.

Jade shook her head, dizzy from impact, and looked up to the golden eyes looking down at her. Jade frowned at the other teen and started to struggle.

"L-let go of me." she demanded.

"Why should I. You'll just run off!" he exclaimed. Jade focused on something behind him and smirked.

"Because my sisters a water bender." Jade smirked and water crashed onto the teens.

"Bye!" Aqua laughed, grabbing Jade they ran.

"You had to get me to. Why couldn't you leave me out of it?" Jade asked, air bending the water from her clothes.

"What's the fun in that." giggled Aqua.

They ran out to reveal the teen and Aang facing each other. Lin had her knife out and Ember had flames in her fist, ready to fight. That was their thing, they never threw the first punch.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Zuko spoke.

"Looked like you did." smirked Jade, standing next to Aang and she assumed an air bender position.

Zuko looked up passed them and saw something white, something red and black, and something blue and green approaching the ship from the sky. "What is that?" he asked and the five benders turned to see what he was looking at.

"Appa!" Aang yelled.

"Sapphire!" Lin and Aqua yelled.

"Ruby!" Jade and Ember yelled.

The two dragons landed, Sapphire blasted ice at the fire benders, Ruby blasted flames. Appa landed and knocked some down with his tail.

The four were distracted tell they heard Katara scream and saw Aang get knocked down.

"Aang!" the four yelled.

"Aang! Aang!" Katara yelled. "AANG!"

Everyone gasped. Jin floated a few inches above the ground, her eyes turned a brighter green and glowed. You could see something glow under the scarf around her forehead but couldn't see what. The same happened with Aqua but in blue, Jade in orange, and Ember in red. They formed a circle.

Aang was lifted out of the sea, his eyes and arrows glowed a deep light blue-white. He started to water bend at the fore benders. They had no chance. Aang knocked Zuko and the some of the crew over board. Katara had even managed to freeze some fire benders.

Jane and Lin gasped. They to the ground, slipping on the ice.

"My ankle." Jane bit her lips. Looked like a sprain.

"Ow. I won't be earth bending for a weak." Lin cried, holding her arm.

"JANE!" Ember yelled on Ruby.

"Lin!" Aqua yelled on Sapphire. Lin and Jane looked at each other than saw Zuko climbing back on the ship. They looked at each other again.

"GO WITHOUT US!" Jane yelled.

"What?" they asked surprised.

"We'll meet again! Just get out of here!" Lin yelled. They were interrupted by a blast of fire. Zuko had attacked. They nodded unhappily and flew off on Appa.

"Stupid air benders." Zuko growled.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Jade said limping, leaning on Lin who was holding her wrist.

"YOU!" he screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING ON MY SHIP!"

"Doing what I want." Jade answered cheekily.

"Guards! Take them to the prison hole and get us out of this snow!" Zuko yelled but noticed that they were trying to unfreeze the frozen guards. "After you're done with that."

"Prince Zuko. It is not kind to put such young ladies in a small cell." Iroh said. "Hello dears. My name is Iroh and this is my nephew, Prince Zuko. And you are?"

"I'm Jane. First air bender reincarnated." Jane introduced. "And this is my friend Lin Bei Fong. First earth bender reincarnated."

"It's an honor to meet two of the four first benders." Iroh bowed.

"Please, don't bow." Lin said.

"Come. We can get you two to the ship's doctor to take of that wrist and leg." Iroh said, leading the girls inside.

"SEE YA LATER HOTHEAD!" Jane yelled, enjoying it when fire shot in Zuko's hands.

"You know he will not treat you the nicest if you do not respect him." Iroh said.

"I'll respect him when he respects me." Jane said.

"So you're just gonna keep making him angry until he does?" Lin asked. Raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Jane smirked.

Iroh chucked. "Yes, I believe Zuko made have finally met his match."

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar and the guardians?" Katara asked.

"Because…I never wanted to be." Aang said.

"I wanted to just be a water bender. But now I know, I can't." Aqua said.

"I gave the fire benders their gift and know its time for me to set things right and teach them the truth of fire." Ember said.

"You gave them fire bending. Can't you take it away?" Sokka asked.

"I could but no." Ember said with a dark chuckle.

"Why not?" Sokka asked.

"One, there has to be all four of us together to give the gift of bending. We need to be in physical contact. Two, the world would be out of balance. We need fire just as much as water, earth, and air. Fire is one of the four things you will need for survival." Ember said.

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?" Katara asked.

"Yes." Aqua said.

"That's what the monks told me." Aang said. "And what they keep saying.

"Well, of we go to the North Pole, you can master water bending." Katara said. "And Aqua can at least try and teach us until we get there."

"Yeah yeah." Aqua sighed, upset at her lost friends.

"We could learn together." Aang exclaimed happily.

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some fire bender heads on the way." Katara said.

"Right here." Ember said, waving a hand.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that." Sokka said.

"Then we're in this together." Katara said and the dragons nodded their heads, listening in, wondering if Lin and Jade would be alright.

"Alright, but before we learn water bending, we got some serious business to attend, here, here, and here." Aang said, pointing to different places on the map.

"What's there?" Katara asked, pointing to a spot on the map.

"Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then way over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" Aang yelled excitedly.


	3. The Southern Air Tempke

**The Southern Air Temple**

Sitting on Appa was Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Sitting on Sapphire was Aqua and riding on Ruby was Ember.

"Wait 'til you see it, Katara. The air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." Aang insisted.

"I was so jealous when I learned that Jade had grew up there." Ember said.

"To think, maybe my water paints are still there." Aqua said.

"Yeah, but they could be dried out by now." Ember said. "We could get you more, besides. You can make you're on paint."

"Aang, Ember, Aqua." Katara said, drawing their attention. "I know you're all excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home."

"That's why we're so excited." Aang said.

"Everyone we know might be waiting for our return." Aqua said.

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time." Katara said.

"We should know better than anyone how time changes." Aqua said.

"Besides, we need to see it for ourself." Aang said.

"We should wake up, Sokka now." Aqua said, walking over to the sleeping teen and nudged him gently.

"Sleep noww..." Sokka mumbled snuggling into his sleeping bag farther, seeking warmth that Ember was tempted to give him, maybe a little to warm.

"Come on! We have to go the see the Air Temple now!" Aang exclaimed, jumping besides Aqua, leaning over Sokka.

"...Temple later." Sokke mumbled.

"Please, Aqua. Let me at him." Ember said, ignitting her hand with flame.

"...You wouldn't." Sokka mumbled.

"Try me." Ember said. Sokka, feeling the warmth of the fire, sat straight up. "I'm up!" As soon as Ember walked away, Sokka fell back into his bag.

"Come on, Sokka." Aqua coaxed. Sokka just shook his head tired.

"Sokka!" Aang exclaimed, grabbing a stick and running it over Sokka's sleeping bag. "There a pickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

"AHHH! Get it off! Get it off! AHHH!" Sokka screamed, hopping up and jumping around in his sleeping bag. Everyone started to laugh, but Aqua stopped when Sokka tripped and fell on her. She was captivated by his blue eyes, almost fogetting to breath for a moment there.

They snapped out of it when Ember burst out laughing, Ruby and Sapphire shared an amused glance.

"Great! You're awake. Let's go!" Aang said, popping up. Aqua pushed Sokka off of her and climbed onto Sapphire.

On a dock, "Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible." Zuko said. "I don't want to stay too long and rick losing his trail."

"You know, you'll never find him." Jade smirked.

"What are you doing off the ship!" Zuko roared.

"Ah, ah." Lin said, running up behind Jade. "You don't want anyone to know, right?" Zuko grinned his teeth,

"Know what, Prince Zuko?" a man with a monkey like face asked, walking up to their small group.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko narrowed his eyes farther than he thought.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh." Zhao said, bowing to him. "Great hero of our nation."

"Retured general." Iroh insisted.

"Hey, I never knew you were a general." Lin said amazed.

"That's pretty cool." Jade smiled.

"And who are these two lovely young ladies? Zhao asked, looking leachlike.

"I'm Jaddelle, and this is my friend, Kat." Jade said. No way was she giving this leach their real names.

"What rare names." Zhao smirked, looking them up and down. "And, why are you on a warship?" he looked at Lin. She gulped. Lin was sensitive and a bad liar. So, Jade stood in front of her.

"Zuko and Iroh decided they liked our fighting skills and so they invited us to stay on their ship." Jade smirked at Zuko's angry prince.

"You don't call him, Prince Zuko?" Zhao asked.

"Oh, of course not." Jade smirked, pulling on Zuko's arm. He growled and Jade's smirk widened.

"Do you bend?" Zhao asked.

"Oh, sort of. We have our own techniques if we get mad enough." Lin said. Zhao looked at her and Jade stepped in front, letting go of Zuko and had a glare on her face that could freeze the sun.

"That's quite a bit of danger." Zhao said, turning to the ship.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko said and turned to his uncle. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened.

Iroh's eyes widened. "What, did we crash or something?" Iroh whispered to Zuko even though the whole group heard.

"Um, yes!" Zuko said. "Right into an Earth Kingdom ship."

"Hey!" Lin exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. Everyone looked at her.

"What she means..." Jade said. "Is that she loves the earth. After all, we have to walk on it so let's enjoy it." Everyone looked at her.

"What?" the two girls asked, shrugging.

"You must tell me all the thrilling details." Zhao smirked. "Join me for a drink?"

"You know, we would love to," Jade smiled fakely. "But I have this think about monkey fa-"

"Okay!" Lin exclaimed, covering Jade's mouth.

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko insisted. Iroh stopped him.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh said and turned to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

"Ooh, I love ginseng." Lin smiled.

"Perfect." Jade said, her arms folded behind her head. They walked and Jade giggled when Zuko behind them, growling and lighting up his hands with fire in anger.

With the other gang, "Hey, stomach, be quiet." Sokka said to his stomach annoyed, looking through his bag. "I'm trying to find us some food." He emtied his bag and only crumbs fell out. "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?" Sokka complained.

"Oops." Ember said. Aqua giggled.

"Real funny." Sokka said and fell on his back.

"Hey!" Aang exclaimed. "The Batola mountain range! We're amost there!"

"No way!" Ember gasped.

"Already. That was a quick ride." Aqua said.

"Aang, Aqua, Ember." Katara gulped uneasy as the mountains came closer. "Befpre we go to the temple, I want to talk to yet about the airbenders."

"What about 'em?" Aang asked.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The fire nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and could have done the same to you're people." Katara said.

"But Katara, remember. There are just some things that we need to see on our own." Aqua said.

"Katara," Aang said. "Just because no one's seen an airbender doesn't mean the fire nation killed them all. They probably escaped."

"For all we know, they could be living all over the world in hiding." Ember said.

"The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, or Ruby and Sapphire, and I doubt the fire nation has a flying bison or a flying dragon. Right, guys?" Aang asked, rubbing Appa's head/

"Let's go!" Aqua laughed.

"Up!" Ember explained.

"Yip-yip!" Aang yelled and the three animals and five humans flew higher and higher into the sky. Before their very eyes, a beautiful temple rose through the clouds.

"There it is, the southern air temple." Aang said.

"And our temporary home." Ember and Aqua sighed.

"We're home, guys, we're home." Aang smiled.

Back with our other friends, "And by the years end, the earth kingdom's capital will be under our rule." Zhao said, his back to the group.

Lin pushed back on her chair, ready to attack to defend her nation's people when Jade pulled her back down, holding her hands tightly under the table. Lin glared at her. Jade notched her head gently to say no. Jade winked. They would protect the earth and get revenge in due time. Lin knew that meaning and nodded in agreement. Just a small nod but noticable for Jade who smirked. They turned back to the 'Commander.'

"The Fird Lord will finally claim victory in this war." Zhao smirked.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko said.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zhao said.

"The earth kingdom will not fall so easily." Lin said quietly.

"What was that, girl." Zhao snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jade growled.

"The earth kingdom will not fall so quickly." Lin repeated. "Earth is one of the four nations and have their own strengths. Earth strength comes from the inner strength from within their hearts. As long as they don't give up, the earth kingdom will never fall."

"You should learn to hold you're tongue." Zhao growled.

"And you should learn that we are not just two simple girls from you're court." Jade snapped. "We refust to hold our tongue's on something as this."

Zhao growled, clenching his fist when a loud crash was heard. Iroh had knocked over a bunch of weapons. "My fault eniterly." Iroh said embarrased. Lin and Jade muffled their giggles behind their hand.

"And you're search on the avatar?" Commander Zhao asked.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko said.

"And the legend of the four guardians? What's you're take on them?" Zhao asked, his back turned. Zuko glanced at Lin and Jade who were making silent begging motions, big eyes, pouting lips, and clenched hands.

"I...believe their most likely just a myth." Zuko sighed. The girls gave a high five under the table with looks of trumpit's.

"Of course." Zhao said. "Did you really epect to find the Avatar? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders."

This time, it was Jade who made a move to stand up with anger in her eyes when Lin pushed her back down in her seat before Zhao could notice.

"...Unless you found some evidence that the avatar is still alive." Zhao smirked when Zuko looked away.

"No, nothing." Zuko said.

"Prince Zuko, the avatar is the only one who can stop the fire nation from winning this war." Zhao glared and leaned in closer to Zuko. "If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

"I haven't found anything." Zuko glared with his golden eyes. "It's like you said. The avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, girls. Let's go." he stood.

As soon as Zuko got close enough to the door, the guards blocked his way with the spears, another gard marching forward.

"Commander Zhao, we interrograted the crew as you instructed." he said. "They confiremed Prince Zuko not only had the Avatar in custody but also had the four guardians. Apparently, he let the avatar and two of the guardians escape. The crew insist that these two girls are two of the guardians." he said, guestering to Lin and Jade.

"That's proposterous!" Jade exclaimed.

"What would make you think that. We're just two regular non-bending girl." Lin blushed under the accusing stairs.

"Now remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao asked. Four more guards walked in. Two grabbed Jade and another two grabbed Lin, pulling their arms behind them and forcing them onto their knees.

Back at the southern air temple, Aqua, Ember, Sokka, Aang, and Katara walked up to the temple, Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire following a little behind. Appa was walking, Ruby and Sapphire were flying.

"So, where do I go to get something to eat?" Sokka asked.

"Is that all you think about, food?" Ember asked.

"He mostly thinks on his stomach." Katara said.

"Sounds about right." Aqua said.

"And Sokka." Katara said. "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food?"

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka said.

"So, that's where my friends, Jade, and I would play airball!" Aang said, pointing to a field with post sticking out of the ground and towering over their heads.

"Hey, this is where I would have blasting practice." Ember said, spinning around a few yards from the field.

"And this is where I would do my water paints on beautiful days. I would watch Ember blasting, Aang and Jade playing, and Lin daydreaming." Aqua smiled sadly gently, touching the rotting bench with her fingertips.

"And over there would be where the bison would sleep...and..." Aang trailed off.

"What wrong?" Katara asked worried.

"It's so quiet." Aqua said. "Reminds me of death."

"And it's so cold. It's never felt this cold here. So lonely and small." Ember said.

"Now, it's just field with a bunch of weeds." Aang finished. "I can't believe how much things have changed."

"So, uh, this airball gang? How do you play?" Sokka asked.

"Hey, Ember. I'm curious." Katara said, propping up an old dummy. "Why don't you show me some moves. Come on, Aqua." she said and they sat besides the rotten bench. Ember smiled, closing her fist.

A few minute's later, Sokka was thrown from the pole when he got hit with the ball in the stomach.

"Hey!" Ember yelled, just diving away from the boy.

"AH!" Katara and Aqua yelled, rolling away when Sokka crashed into the table behind them. He groaned.

"Ow." Aqua winched.

"Are you girls alright?" Ember asked.

"Hello." Sokka said, sitting up slowly. "I'm the one who's hurt and you're asking about them?"

"Yes." Ember said.

"Okay." Sokka said.

"Come on, Sokka." Aqua said, pulling out her waterskin. She drifted a stream of water from the skin and it wrapped around her skin. She placed her hand on Sokka's elbow where a bruise was and the bruise faded.

"Wow, thanks Aqua!" Sokka exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"It's rare, but some waterbenders have the gift of healing." Aqua answered.

"Aang seven! Sokka, zero!" Aang laughed, jumping down to his friends.

"Making them feel better hurts." Sokka mumbled to himself. He noticed something a little ways away from the group buried halway in the sand. "Katara, check this out."

"Fire nation." Katara gasped, glaring at the helmet.

"We should tell them." Sokka said.

"Aang, Aqua, Ember!" Katara yelled over. "There's something you need to see!"

"Okay!" Aang yelled.

"What's up?" Ember asked. Katara glanced back to the three happy kids to the nasty red helmet. She sighed and waterbended the snow to cover the helmet...and Sokka.

"Come on, Sokka. Before you get any more bruises." Aqua sighed and helped Sokka back up.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Um..." Katara hadn't thought that far through. "Just a new waterbending move I learned."

"Good, maybe you can suppress Aqua one day." Ember said.

"Hey!" Aqua pouted, letting go of Sokka. He fell back into the snow with a oof.

"Come on!" Ash exclaimed, running away.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ember laughed, running after her friend.

"Where are you going!" Aqua yelled, running after her friends.

"You know, you can't protect them forever." Sokka said.

"I know." Katara looked down.

At the entrance of the air temple, Aang, Aqua, and Ember ran in. "Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't." Sokka said.

"I can for their sake." Katara said, walking away. Sokka walked after his younger sister. "If they find out that the Fire Nation invaded their home. They'll be devastated." Katara continued. "And what about Lin and Jade if they hear about this.

"Hey guys!" Aang yelled, motioning to a monk.

"We want you to meet somebody." Ember said.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"Our mentor." Aqua answered.

"His name is Monk Gyatso." Aang said. "The greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know."

Aang, Ember, and Aqua bowed before the statue.

Flashback, "But the true secret..." Monk Guatso said, holding a spatula with a cake on the end of it. "Is the gooey center." The girls laughed. But Aang wasn't paying attention. "My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing of your mind, is it, Aang?"

"Are you alright?" Lin asked.

"This whole Avatar thing, maybe the monks made a mistake." Aang said.

'There is no mistake, Aang." Jade sighed.

"The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen." Guatso said bitterly. "But we can't concern ourselves over with what was. We must act on what is." He guestered to the bisons flowing above them and the air monks below on the ground meditating.

"But, how do you all know if I'm ready for this?" Aang asked.

"Remember, our four powers combined created the avatar." Aqua said. "We know how ready you will be."

"All questions you have, Aang, will be answered when you are old enough to enter the air temple sanctuary. Insidfe, you will meet someone who will guide you and your four friends on your journeys."

'Who is it?" Aang exclaimed excited.

"When you are ready, he will reveal hmself to you." Gyatso said.

"I hate it when no one can never just give us the answer." Ember sighed.

"Now, are any of you going to help me with these cakes, or not?" Gyatso asked.

"Alright." the four smiled and went to work. Each had two cakes in front of them.

"One...two...three!" Gyatso yelled. He, Aang, and Jade let out an air blast, sending it over the edge. Aqua smaked hers with a wave of water. Lin moved her foot, sending the stone it was on to speed up, sending the cake flairing away from the building. Ember just picked hers up and threw it. Below them near the trees, the cakes landed on some monks, and a bunch of flying lemurs landed on them, licking up the cake. The girls, Gyatso, and Aang laughed. Then, they all bowed to the other. "Your aims have improved greatly my young purpils'."

End flashback, "You must miss him." Katara said.

"Yeah." Aang looked down and walked into the temple.

"He took the role of my father." Ember sighed depressed. Aqua placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. Ember nodded back and the two girls followed Aang. They were followed by Katara and Sokka.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked when they started to climb the stiars.

"The air temple sanctuary. There's someone we're ready to meet." Aang said. Katara looked at Sokka who shrugged. Finally, they arrived at a door with symbols attached to tubes.

"But...no one could have survived in there for a hundred years." Katara insisted.

"It's not impossible." Aang said. "We survived in that iceberg for that long."

"Good point." Katara said.

"Let's just open that door!" Ember exclaimed.

"Be patient. We'll get it open, Ember." Aqua rolled her eyes.

"Whoever in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!" Sokka exclaimed. Sokka rubbed his hands together and raced for the door, trying to pry it open.

"You'll never get it open that way, Sokka." Aqua said.

"I don't suppose you have a key, then?" Sokka asked.

"Not anything you have." Ember said.

"The key, Sokka, is airbending." Aang smiled. Aang got into his stance and airbended into the pipes. The pupes conencted and with a creak, the door opened. "Hello?" Aang called inside, heastintly walked in. "Anyone home?"

"I think it's desreted." Aqua said.

"Bummer." Ember sighed.

Back at the docks, Zhao sat in front of Prince Zuko. Two guards stood behind him. Behind them was Jade and Lin being restrained by four guards each in case they tried anything. "So, a twelve year old boy and four fifteen year old teenage girls bested you and your firebenders and you only managed to get two of them. You're more pathetic than I thought."

"Hey, don't call him pathetic!" Jade guards closed in on her tighter. Zhao barely glanced at her.

"I underestimated them once, but it will not happen again." Zuko said.

"No, it will not. Because you won't have a second chance." Zhao said.

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the avatar for two years and I..." Zuko said alarmed. Lin and Jade looked at the other. Why would Zyko be spending two years trying to find someone everyone thought was dead.

"And you failed!" Zhao roared. "Capturing the avatar and those four girls are too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now, as are these girls."

"Hey, we're not possessions!" Lin yelled.

"You can't keep us here!" Jade exclaimed.

"I can do what I want!" Zhao roared, and turned to the guards. "Keep them here." Zhao left and Zuko stood up, kicking down a small table nearby, destroying it into two pieces.

"More tea please!" Iroh called. Lin and Jade groaned.

At the air temple, "Statues?" Sokka asked, looking at the millions of statues. "That's it? Where's the meet?"

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure." Aang said.

"Well you should." Aqua said.

"After all, all of these are you're past lives." Ember said.

"And I bet you didn't see our statues." Aqua smirked, waving a hand to the door. On the left was two statues. One was of Jade and the other was Aqua. On the other side, there was Lin and Ember.

"As you can see, there also in a pattern." Ember announced.

"Wow, there's so many!" Aang exclaimed, turning back to the avatar statues.

"Past lives?" Sokka asked skeptic. "You girls really believe in that stuff?"

"Yes, Sokka. Or else me, Ember, Jade, and Lin wouldn't be here right now." Aqua said.

"When the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle." Katara said. Aang stopped in front of a statue.

"I know him." Ember said. "He's a firebender avatar, the one before Aang. His name is Avatar Roku."

"You were a firebender?" Sokka asked. "No wonder I didn't trust you or Ember when we first met."

"There's no writing. How do you know his name?" Katara said.

"Haven't you heard the legend of the first benders?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, the four first benders together created other benders, other animals, and the avatar before they died only to be reincarnated when the avatar would need their help more than any other." Katara said.

"Exactly." Ember nodded.

"It would make sense that we each know how own bendings avatar when we see them." Aqua said. "Avatar Roku was a firebender, Ember's a firebender. It's connected.

Everyone froze when a shadow advanced to the group quickly from the doorway. Sokka grabbed the first thing to his which happened to be Aqua's upper arm. He pulled her behind a statue and the others got the message, hiding as well behind other statues.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound." Sokka whispered.

"You're making a sound!" Katara hissed. Everyone sushed her.

"Get ready for a fight." Ember said, putting a hand in her belt where her knife was. She wouldn't reveal she was a firebender until the time was right to any strangers. Aqua raised her hands to her waterskin, tense and ready.

"That firebender won't know what hit 'em." Sokka said, getting his boomerang ready.

"Hey!" Aqua exclaimed. Everyone hissed at her. Sokka made a grab for her but missed when she ducked under his arm, running from the statue.

"Aqua! Get back here!" Ember yelled. When everyone looked at Aqua, she held a black and white lemur in her arms.

"Isn't he cute." Aqua cooed.

"Lemur!" Aang exclaimed.

"Dinner." Sokka drooled.

"A lemur? How could he have survived all this time?" Ember asked herself but then the boys started talking.

"Don't listen to him." Aang said. "You're going to be my new pet."

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka yelled. Aqua screamed as the two boys lunged at her. The lemur jumped from Aqua's arms and the boys landed on her. The boys jumped up and ran after the lemur.

"Wait! Come back!" Aang yelled.

"I wanna eat you!" Sokka yelled.

"Don't touch that lemur!" Aqua yelled, running after them.

"Aqua! Aang! Sokka!" Ember yelled, chasing after her sister and friends, leaving Katara behind. Katara sighed and turned back to the statues.

Aang jumped off the balcony, going after the flying lemur. Sokka, however, couldn't do that.

"Hey! No fair!" Sokka protested.

With our other 'friends', "My search party is ready." Zhao announced, entering the tent.

"Well, isn't that just nice." Lin and Jade said sarcastically. Zhao ignored them and continued on with his plan.

"Once I'm out at sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." Zhao said.

"You would think the bad guy would no not to tell their plans by now. They always end up losing in the end." Jade said to Lin who nodded in agreement.

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko smirked.

"You? Stop me? Impossible.' Zhao laughed. "Guards, get the girls. Their coming with us and soon, we'll collect the others."

"Collect!" Lin and Jade roared. He spoke to them as if they were collecting items.

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao!" Zuko growled, stepping up to them. "I will capture the avatar, keep these two girls and find the other two before you."

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh snapped.

"You can't compete with me." Zhao smirked. "I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you...you're just a banished prince." Lin and Jade looked at the other. _Banished _prince. "No home, no allies. You're own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong." Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Once I deliever the avatar and guardians to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place o the throne."

"If you're father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar and guardians or no avatar and guardians, but in his eyes, you are a failure and disgrace to the fire nation."

"That's not true." Zuko said.

"You have the scar to prove it." Zhao smirked, staring at Zuko's scarred face. "And how do you plan on keeping these two girls."

"An agni kai. At sunset." Zuko said. "Winner keeps the girls and leaves!"

"Very well." Zhao shrugged. "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do. I'm feeling generous so I'll give you some time with you're little girlfriends." He walked out.

"Girlfriends!" Jade roared. Lin had to wrap her arm's under Jade's and struggling to hold her back. But Lin was earth, she was strong enough.

"You're not really going to duel him, are you?" Lin asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Zuko glared.

"Because, we've seen an agni kai with Ember in it." Jade said, calming down. "And it's terrible and horrifying." Lin finally let her go.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked.

"I will never forget." Zuko said softly. And for the first time, Jade didn't see the scar but a person. A 'banished' prince but still a person.

At the southern air temple, "Hey! Come back!" Aang yelled.

"Come back, lemur!" Aqua laughed, chasing him.

"I'm getting tired of running all over this temple!" Ember roared, stopping up to them.

"Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore." Aang coaxed walking through the debris.

"Oh no." Aqua gasped. Firebender uniforms and skelotons covered the ground.

"Firebenders? They were here?" Aang asked.

"But how?" Ember gasped. "I thought I was the only firebender to ever enter an air temple."

"No." Aqua gasped. They saw what she was looking at together. There was a skeloton in the back with a necklace on. A decaying but still very familiar necklace.

"Gyatso..." Aang gasped and fell on his needs, devastated. Ember and Aqua huddled together, starting to cry. Just think what if Lin and Jade were there as well. What would they do?

"Hey, guys, have you found my dinner yet?" Sokka said, pulling back the cutain. "Um, guys, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?" he asked but stopped. They weren't crying over the lemur. They were crying over the skelotens scattered around them. "Come on, everything will be alright. Let's get out of here." Sokka put a hand on Aang's shoulder but the tattoo of an arrow on his forhead started to glow a bright awed blue. Sokka gasped.

Water pounded as a blue light glowed from under Aqua's eyes and a fire roared around them as a red light glowed under Ember's eyes.

"Come on! Snap out of it!" Sokka yelled. "AH!" He yelled as he was flung back. Aqua blinked and found Ember's hands. They knew how to handle this. They had to calm down. After a few deep breaths, they did, but it was to much for Aang. Sokka hid behind a boulder and Katara found him there.

"Aang! Calm down!" Aqua yelled.

"This isn't going to help!" Ember screamed. The wind roared in their ears.

"What happened!" Katara yelled.

"They found out firebenders killed Gyatso!" Sokka yelled over the wind.

"Oh no, it's Aang's avatar spirit!" Katara yelled. "Aqua and Ember must have been able to calm down but Aang can't! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm him down!"

"Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka roared, trying to stay down to the ground. Katara fought against the wind, shielding her face and walked up between Aqua and Ember.

Back at the port, "Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh insisted.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko stood.

"You better not." Jade snapped. "Or I'll never speak to you again."

"Ooh, nightmare." Zuko mumbled, throwing his ceromony wrap off. Lin elbowed Jade to stop staring. Jade blushed and rubbed the back of her head with a force laugh.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao said confident. Both man faced the other and assumed a firebending stance. Zuko fired a fire shot but missed and Zuko shot even more but each kept missing.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh yelled.

"I can't watch." Lin wimpered, hiding her face into Jade's shoulder. The fight continued on. But when the fight seemed to turn around, Zuko fell.

Jade wanted to run out there but Iroh put a firm grip on her shoulder. "Zuko!" Jade yelled. Zuko looked over to them before jumping back up and getting into the fight. Finally, it was Zhao who ended up on his back.

"Do it!" Zhao roared when Zuko started to punch but froze at Jade's screaming again. Zuko blasted at him but everyone gasp. It scoarched the ground next to Zhao's head and walked away.

"That's it?" Zhao asked, standing up. "You're father raised a coward."

"He's not a coward. He had the courage to stand up to you." Lin said.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko said, walking to his uncle and his new 'captures'.

"Zuko!" Jade yelled, excited that had won, and ran up to him. She ran into his startled arms kissed him. Everyone gasped, even Jade who backed up with a bright red blush. Even Zuko's cheeks were stained with a light red.

"Look out!" Lin yelled and did an earthbending move. A dirt wall moved forward before diving back into the ground after blocking Zhao's cheep shot.

"So that's how the 'honorable' do it. Attack from behind?" Jade asked. Zuko snapped and move forward but was stopped by Iroh.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." he said and turned to Zhao. "So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. We will take Jade and Lin and go. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

Then, they walked from the arena. "Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Of course." Iroh said slyly. "I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." Lin giggled. Zuko glanced over his shoulder where the two girls followed and realized something. In this light with the sunset shining over head, Jade almost looked...pretty?

At the temple, "Aang, I know you're upset!" Katara started. "I know how hard it is to lose the pople you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom."

"And you know you became my little brother when I came here to live at the temple!" Ember yelled.

"You're my little brother as well!" Aqua agreed.

"Monk Gytaso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family!" Katara called up to Aang. "Sokka, Aqua, Ember, and I, even Lin and Jade, we're you're family!"

Aang descended from the sky and landed on the eath, falling into Katara's awaiting arm. "Katara, Aqua, Ember, and I aren't going to let anything happened to you." Sokka primised. "Promise."

"I'm sorry." Aang apologized.

"It's alright, little brother." Aqua said.

"Yeah, it wasn't you're fault." Katara smiled.

"We forgive you, Ang." Ember smiled softly.

"But yiou were right, Katara." Aang said. "And if firebenders found this temple, that meant they found the others, too. Besides Jade, I really am the last airbender."

Katara, Ember and Aqua huddled around Aang, giving him comforting hugs while Sokka put a hand on his shoulder sadly.

An hour later, Ember and Aqua stood by, watching Aang protectivly/ He stood staring at Avatar Roku's staff. The girls stood in front of their own statues but watched Aang. Katara walked in.

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?" Katara asked.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang asked.

"Maybe you'll find a way." Katara said.

"Where's there's a will, there's a way." Ember said.

"Let's go. Sokka's probably waiting for us to get a move on." Aqua said. When they reached the temple entrance, they caught sight of a very familiar furry face. He handed Sokka a bunch of fruit outside.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka." Aang joked, watching Sokka bite into the foot eagerly.

"Man, how hungry could he be." Ember said rubbing her headache.

"It's Sokka." Aqua shrugged.

"True." Ember nodded.

"Can't talk. Must eat." Sokka choked out, still shoving food down his throat.

"Hey, little guy." Aang said as the lemur climbed onto his head.

"Looks like you made a new friend, too." Aqua giggled.

As the sun went down later that day, Aang, Ember, Aqua, the lemur and Appa stood watching the beautiful temple.

"You, me, Appa, Jade, Lin, Aqua, and Lin. W'e're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together." Aang said. "Katara, Sokka!" he called. "Say hello to the newest member of our family."

"What are you gonna name him/?" Katara asked. The lemur jumped from Aang and stole the mango Sokka was about to eat. He gaped, unable to explain how his food was suddenly gone. The lemur jumped back onto Aamg amd ate his fruit.

"Momo." Aang, Ember, and Aqua said. Everyone but Sokka, still upset about his missing fruit, laughed.


	4. Kyoshi Island

**The Warriors of Kyoshi:**

On Prince Zuko's ship, Lin and Jade stood outside, leaning on the railing. "Jade?" Lin asked.

"Yeah, Lin?" Jade asked.

"Do you ever think we'll see the others again?" Lin asked.

"Of course we will." Jade said.

"But how do you know?" Lin asked.

"You shoud never doubt me, Lun." Jade smiled. "Besides, if Zuko's truly determined to catch Aang, we'll find them amd I think we'll find them soon."

"Well, if you're really worried about you're friends," Iroh said, walking up to them. "You'll be glad to know that we haven't found them yet."

"You haven't? Lin asked.

"No." Iroh shook his head. "I better go tell Prince Zuko."

"Oh, that'll be interesting." Jade giggled.

"Almost as interesting as you kissing Zuko." Lin teased.

"Lin!" Jade yelled, chasing her friend.

On Appa, "You have no idea where you're gpomg. do you?" Sokka asked, looking at his map.

"Well, I know it's near water..." Aang trailed off.

"I guess we're getting close then." Sokka said flatly. There was nothing but ocean for miles around.

"A girl can only take so much water." Ember groaned.

"Hey, I like water." Aqua pouted.

"Of course you would, guardian of water." Ember said. Aqua laughed.

"Momo, marbles please." Aang said. Momo scambled into Aang's shirt and when he came out, he had a bag of marbles in his hands in which he gave to Aang. Aqua fed him a small berry she had collected before they left.

"Hey!" Aqua exclaimed when he took the whole bag and ate them.

"You should have know to kept a tighter hold on that bag of yours." Ember said, handing Aqua her now empty bag.

"Yeah, you're right." Aqua groaned.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang exclaimed. "Check out this airbending trick!" Aang cuffed his hand together before seperating them, making the marbles whirl around the others in between his palms.

"That's great, Aang." Katara said, not looking up from sewing Sokka's pants.

"You didn't even look." Aang said, slumping his shoulders.

"That's great!" Katara exclaimed, looking up.

"But I'm not doing it now." Aang sighed.

"I thought it was great, Aang." Aqua said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sokka huffed.

"What's wrong with you?" Ember asked.

"Nothing." Sokka said, turning away from the ember girl. "Hey, Aang. Stop buger Katara, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing." Wasn't the smartest thing to do with three girls on board and no where's to run. Ember, Aqua, and Katara glared at him.

"What?" He asked, shrugging.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?" Katara asked.

"Simple; girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things." Sokka explained.

"Why, I are to burn you to a cripse right now!" Ember growled, reaching forward. Aqua grabbed her upper arms from behind before she could move to far.

"Ember, I doubt setting Sokka on fire will help anything." Aqua said.

"All done with you're pants." Katara said cheerfully, throwing Sokka his unfinished pants. They hit his head.

"Wait!" Sokka exclaimed. "I was just kidding! I can't wear these!" He stuck his arm through the large hole in the bottom. Ember and Aqua muffled their giggles behind their hands. "Katara, please!" he begged.

"Don't worry, Sokka." Aang said. "Where we're going, you won't need any pants!" He pulled on Appa's reains, Aqua and Ember pointed down to the ground, where Ruby and Sapphire should land. They finally landed on a beach.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday." Sokka said. "Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

"He's right." Katara noted. "At this rate, we won't get to the north pole until spring."

"Spring is nice." Ember said, looking up at the sky. "It's Lin's favorite season."

"And fall is Jade's." Aqua sighed.

"Hey, don't think so negative." Aang said. "Besides, Appa's tired, aren't you, boy. I said, aren't you boy?"

"Yeah, that was real convincing." Sokka said.

"You want to make us leave?" Ember asked.

"Well, it's hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster." Sokka shrugged.

"Look!" Aang exclaimed, pointing out to the sea where a giant fish jumped through the air and back into the sea.

"It's a koi fish." Aqua said.

"That's why we're here." Aang said and took off most of his clothes. "And I'm going to ride it. Katara, you've got to watch me!"

"Be careful, Aang!" Aqua yelled when he dived in.

"We won't be able to save you, Aang!" Ember yelled but Aang didn't seem to care as he just swum out farther. The girls laughed as Aang waved from riding on the koi fish.

"He looks pretty good out there." Katara commented.

"Are you kidding?" Sokka asked. "The fish is doing all the work."

"But he had to get on the fish." Aqua reminded him.

"No, Appa! Don't eat that!" Katara yelled, running behind the trees to Appa.

"Put that back down!" Ember yelled. She ran after Katara behind the trees. Aqua took off her shoes and walked into the water, letting its fami1liar waters wash over her.

"There's something in the water!" Sokka yelled.

"Aang!" Aqua gasped, seeing the large shadow swimming under the surface.

"What wrong?" Katara asked, running over with Ember.

"What's going on."

"Something's in the water!" Aqua yelled.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled.

"Get out of there!" Katara yelled.

"Aang!" Ember screamed. They screamed his name but he just waved back cheerfuly. He didn't seem to realize there was a problem. He did when he screamed, being thrown from the fish and up the bay. Aang jusmped up and ran on top of the water. He made it to shore and landed on Sokka and they went flying back into the trees.

"Aang!" Ember yelled.

"Sokka!" Aqua yelled. The fin in the ocean turned back and swimmed out to sea. Katara and the girls ran back to the boys. Aang was putting on his clothes and Sokka was laying against the tree they crashed into.

"Are you alright, Sokka?" Aqua asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Sokka said, jumping up while trying to sound macho.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Aang said.

"It could be anything." Ember said. "Do you know, Aqua?"

"Just because I'm the guardian of water, that does not mean I know what that thing was/" Aqua said.

"Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road." Sokka said. Four warriors in green jumped from the trees, falling ontop of Sokka, Aang, Katara, Momo, Ember, and Aqua.

The first warrior grabbed Sokka under his arms from behind, the second warrior pulled Katara's hood over her head, the third warrior grabbed Aang by his shirt, the fourth warrior trapped Momo in a small sack, the first warrior worked over time and pulled Aqua's waist scarf off her and tied it over her eyes while grabbing Ember, wrapping an arm around her mouth to muffle her screems.

Momo fell on the ground, his tail sticking out the hole of the bag. Aang was thrown to the ground. Katara fell next to him, Ember fell next to her, then Aqua was thrown down there, then Sokka.

"...Or we could stay a while..." Sokka said. About ten minutes later, the group of five wore tied with rope to long wooden poles.

"You three have some explaining to do." the chief leader of the village, Oyagi, said.

"And if you don't answer our questions, we're throwing you bank in the water with the unagi." Suki, one of the four warriors, said.

"The unagi won't hurt me and I can ask him not to hurt my friends." Aqua said.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka yelled. All five had black blindfolds covering their eyes. The four warriors took off the blindfolds. "Who are you?" Sokka snapped, facing the four warriors. The four female warriors wore long green dresses, brown boots, and had white face paint makeup on with red, thick eyeshadow. "Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"What men, Sokka?" Ember asked. "You don't think a couple girls could take us out."

"Of course not." Sokka said.

"Sokka, it was easy to tell. Although their strong, their hands were to small to be a man's." Aqua sighed.

"There's no way." Sokka declared.

"Actually, she's right." Suki said. "There were no men. We ambushed you."

"That's unfair attacking someone with their backs turned." Aqua said.

"Not tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka laughed.

"Believe it." Ember said.

"A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight." Suki threatened.

"The unagi won't be eating anyone tonight." Aqua said.

"Please, don't hurt him." Katara said quickly. "He didn't mean it. My brother is an idiot sometimes."

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here." Aang apologized. "I wanted to ride the elephant koi.

"How do we know you're not fire nation spies?" Oyagi asked. "Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far and we entend to keep it that way."

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble the fire nation has caused you." Ember said depressed. "But we are not spies of that nation or any other."

"This island is named Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang exclaimed.

"Ironic we would land on an island named after the last earth avatar, right?" Aqua asked.

"Ha!" Oyagi mocked. "How could you possible know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centruries."

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." Aang said. "The two girls over there, the ones in black with the scarfs are two of my four guardians."

"That's impossible!" Suki said, shaking a fist. "The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

"That's me!" Aang exclaimed.

"Throw the imposter to the unagi!" Oyagi asked.

"Aang...do some airbending..." Katara whispered as the young warriors crept closer. Aang jumped out of his bounds, landing on top of the pole. The rope still tied loosly on his wrist.

"I told you the unagi will not be eating people tonight because he will listen to me. I am Aqua, the guardian of water." Aqua pulled some water from a nearby barrel. She froze it and used it to cut her ropes.

"But, why are you wearing the fire igsigna." Suki asked, wagging a finger to Ember.

"I am so sorry for the people with the bending I gifted them. They misused their gift but I will not regret it. Fire is an important element just like all the others for no one could live without it." Everyone gasped as Ember burned her ropes and pulled away from the pole that had kept her captive. "Now, I refuse to use my gift unless the situration cause for it."

"It's true, you are the Avatar and Guadians!" Oyagi gasped.

"Now...check this out!" Aang said, doing his marble trick.

Elsewhere, a little girl ran to a fisherman. "Did you hear the news? The Avarar and water and fire guadians are on Kyoshi."

"Huh?" the fisherman gasped, dropping his basket of fish before picking it back up after his surprise and shock wore off.

A few minutes later, the fisherman was handing the basket of fish to a merchant and told him of the news that he heard. A little while later, the same merchent sold a fish to a man and told him the news. In Zuko's quarters, the man who bought the fish who was the ships cook gave the fish to Zuko, Iroh, Lin, and Jade.

"The Avatar, water and fire guadians are on Kyoshi Island!" Zuko exclaimed, standing up.

"Oh yeah!" Lin laughed. She and Jade gave a high five laughing.

"Now, we can finally see our sisters again!" Jade laughed.

"Uncle, ready the rhinos." Zuko said, ignoring the laughing girls. "Their not getting away from me this time." He left the room.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked, pointing to Zuko's fish.

Zuko marched back in and grabbed the fish. "I was going to save it for later!" Zuko growled. He stormed away and Iroh pouted, crossing his arms. Jade and Lin laughed some more, to excited to just stand around. They were going to see their best friends and sisters to. Along the way, Jade and Lin wondered away from the other, Lin to the kitchens and Jade to the deck.

Back on Kyoshi island, "Alright! Desert for breakfast!" Aang exclaimed, stuffing his face with the food on the low table. "These people sure know how to treat and Avatar."

"This is great food." Aqua smiled. "I feel as if I haven't had a good meal in a hundred years."

'Because you haven't." Sokka said, stuffing his mouth.

"Oh, right." Aqua laughed. "Hmm, Ember. Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Ember said, picking at her food. "Did you see how everyone stared at me when they learned I was a firebender. They only haven't attacked me yet because I'm the Avatar's fire guadian."

"They just don't understand you, Ember." Aqua said, putting a hand over her sister's. "Give them a chance to see that you are good. That you're element doesn't decide who you are."

"Maybe you're right." Ember sighed.

"Good, now eat." Aqua demanded, stuffing a pastry into Ember's mouth. Ember chewed and swallored, flashing a bright smile.

"Mmm...Katara, you've got to try these." Aang said, offering Katara a sweet.

"Well, maybe just a bite." Katara smiled and ate the pastry.

"Sokka, what's your problem?" Aang asked, looking at Sokka hunched over in the corner. "Eat!"

"Sokka's not eating?" Aqua asked.

"What a shock." Ember said. "Half this food should be gone by now."

"Not hungry." Sokka said, turning away.

"But you're always hungry!" Aang exclaimed. He was just as suprised as the two elemental guadians.

"He's jut upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." Katara sniggered.

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka exclaimed.

"They snuck up on all of us." Aqua said.

"And then they kicked his butt." Katara said.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" Sokka exclaimed, standing up and pacing around the rope. "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them or two! I'm not scared of any girls!" he marched to the table. Aqua didn't look up, just eating, and handed him a small bags filled with pastries. "Thank you." Sokka huffed, taking the bag. He opened it and stuck one in his mouth, marching from the room. "Mmm...this is tasty."

"Whar's he so angry about?" Aang asked. "It's great here. They're giving us the royal treetment."

"Not me." Ember sighed.

"Stop thinking about it." Aqua demanded.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable." Katara insisted. "It's risky to stay in one place for very long."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Aang insisted. "Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town? They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor." Aang said, talking about the Kyoshi Avatar statue that was as tall as the houses.

"Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to you're head."

"Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk." Aang went to the window and gave a large smile to the large crowd of laughing and screaming and squealing little girls. Aang blushed as well. As soon as Ember appeared in the window next to Aqua, Katara, and Aang, the crowd dispersed.

"But it might be to late." Ember sighed.

"Painting the avatar...that's esay enough." A painter said later that day, standing in front of Aang in the sun. "Oh...there's another one." he said, painting two little girls that showed up besides him. "I'll just make an adjustment here, and..." four more girls showed up. "There's more...what?" he asked. Almost every girl in the village had joined in the picture surrounding Aang. The artist snapped and grabbed his stool, marching away. Meanwhile, the younger girls laughed and fell on top of Aang in a large giggling, laughing pile.

Katara walked by, rolling her eyes. With her was Aqua and Ember except Ember had her cloak hiding her face from view, also hiding her fire nation marks. Each carried a small basket.

"Hey, there's Sokka. I'll see you later." Aqua said and handed her basket to the hiding Ember before running over to the boy. "What'cha doing?"

"Wha! Don't do that, Aqua." Sokka gasped. She had snuck up on him.

"Sorry, Sokka." Aqua blushed but Sokka wasn't listening. He marched into the small house. Aqua followed. The Kyoshi warriors were training and Sokka started to stretch.

"Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was looking for someplace to get a little worlout."

"Sokka, they weren't dancing." Aqua said. "Those are how the earth nation fight without beinding, at least any of the girls who actually fight. Lin showed me some moves but I stuck with the water tribe moves."

"Well, you're in the right place." Suki said. "Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you were friends with the Avatar and two of the guadians." Suki turned to Aqua and bowed. "And I apologize to you, water guadian."

"Oh, please, don't bow and call me Aqua. My full name is Aquamarine but you can just call me Aqua."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are the air and earth guadians?" Suki asked.

"Oh, their around." Aqua said. "I wouldn't be suprised if we saw them soon."

"It's alright." Sokka said, drawing the attention back to him. "I'd hold a grudge but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception." He rotated his soulder.

"I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance." Suki said, sarcasm Sokka didn't seem to pick up in her voice.

"True." Sokka nodded. "But don't feet bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village."

"Maybe because you're the only male in you're village at the moment over six." Aqua reminded him and he blushed. Suki pretended she didn't hear and continued on talking.

"Wow!" Suki exclaimed, leaning towards Sokka. "Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration." Sokka stuttered to that. "Come on, girls!" Suki said, addressing her warriors and Aqua. "Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?"

"Oh, of course. I would love to see." Aqua smirked. The other warriors giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Aqua." Sokka hissed.

"What?" Aqua asked, making her sapphire eyes big, her lips pouted and gave her the expression of an innocent child. No one but Suki seemed to notice how Sokka gulped and the faint blush on his cheeks. She only saw because she was standing so close.

"Nothing." Sokka gulped. "Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. Alright, you stand over there." He grabbed Suki's shoulder and pushed her back a bit. "This may be a little tough but try to block me." Sokka threw a punch but Suki easily blocked it was a trust of her fan to his shoulder.

"Heh heh, good. Of ccourse, I was going easy on you." Sokka said.

"Of course." Suki said.

"Let's see if you can handle...this!" Sokka yelled. He ran at Suki but she caught him under her leg and tosses his backwards. He landed on his butt at the door. Aqua giggled and Sokka glared angrily for a moment. "That does it!" he yelled and lunged at Suki. She grabbed him by his arm and spin him in circcles while tieing his foor with his belt and threw him to the floor.

"Anything else you want to teach us?" Suki smirked over him. Sokka's face flushed, he was humiliated as the warriors laughed at him.

"Oh, Sokka." Aqua sighed. She walked over to him and untied him before handing him back his belt.

"Thanks." Sokka mumbled.

Outside at the Kyoshi statue, Aang stood in front of it with a cluster of girls surrounding him. "There she is, girls. Me in a past life." Aang said as the girls oohed and aahed.

"Did he forget it's because of me and my sisters that the avatar even exist?" Ember asked nearby, rolling her eyes. Next to her was a basket.

"You were pretty!" a little girl exclaimed.

"Excuse me ladies." Aang said. He walked over to Katara next to Ember. Katara was filling up another basket with fruit.

"Hey, Ember. Hey, Katara." Aang said, tapping on Katara's shoulder and waving merrily at Ember.

"Oh, good!" Katara exclaimed. "Can you help us carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy."

"Actually, I can''t right now."Aang said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Katara asked irritated.

"I promised the girls that I'd give them a ride on Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire." Aang said.

"Don't touch Ruby and Sapphire." Ember said. "You know they don't like strangers riding on them. Even little girls."

"Right, I forgot. You just prevented an accident form happening." Aang said, rubbing the back of his bald head. "Why don't you two come along with us? It'll be fun!"

"No thanks, I have to carry this basket to our 'home'." Ember said annoyed, picking up the basket beside her.

"Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does not sound like fun." Katara said, picking up more fruit.

"Well, neither does carrying your basket." Aang said.

"It's not my basket." Katara snapped. "These are supplies for our trip. I told you, we have to leave Kyoshi soon."

"I don't want to leave Kyoshi yet." Aang confessed. "I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I like about this place."

"I wonder what it could be." Ember said sarcastically, watching Aang wave to a group of girls who giggled.

One of the younger girls stomped her face annoyed. "What's taking so long, Aangy?"

"Aangy?" Katara and Ember asked.

"Just a second, Koko!" Aang called back.

"'Simple Monk', huh?" Katara asked. "I thought you promised tht this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head!"

"It didn't." Aang insisted.

"It sure seems like it." Ember said, placing her hands on her hips. She glared to the girls and they turned their heards, worried that they had an angry firebender on their hands.

"You know what I think?" Aang asked. "You just don't want to come because you're jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" Katara asked.

"Jealous that we're having so much fun without you."

"That's ridiculous." Katara snapped.

"It is a little ridiculous, but I understand." Aang confessed. Katara glared at him angrily. She grabbed her basket and left.

"Wair for me, Katara!" Ember yelled. She grabbed her basket and ran passed the girls to reach Katara. All those girls glared at him. Stupid. She had to be the one cursed with fire bending in this generation.

At the dojo, "Uh, hey, Suki." Sokka said, walking in. Aqua was already inside, watching the girls practice.

"Hoping for another dance lesson?" Suki mocked.

"What are you doing here, Sokka?" Aqua stood. She didn't expect him in here so soon after being humiliated.

"Well, let me explain." Sokka insisted.

"Spil it out!" Suki exclaimed. "What do you want?" What Sokka did next shocked them all. He got down to his knees.

"I would be honored if you would teach me." Sokka sighed.

"Even if I'm a girl?" Suki asked.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier." Sokka said quietly. "I was wrong."

"We normally don't teach outsides, let alone boys." Suki said.

"Please, make an exception. I won't let you down." Sokka begged

"Hmm, alright." Suki said. "But you have to follow all of our traditions."

"Of course." Sokka nodded quickly.

"And I do mean ALL of them." Suki declared.

"Suki, you don't mean..." Aqua trailed off.

"That's exactly what I mean, Aqua." Suki smirked. Aqua covered her mouth to muffle her giggles and Sokka looked at her confused. He understood what was so funny about ten minutes later.

Ten minutes later, Sokka wore a green dress and white face paint identical to the other girls except for Aqua.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Sokka complained. "It feels a little...girly."

"Sokka," Aqua said. "don't complain. You're probably the only guy who was ever trained by any Kyoshi warriors, even more since you're not even from the earth kingdom."

"And it is a warriror's uniform." Suki said. "You should be proud. The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold igsignia represents the honor of the warriror's heart."

"Bravery and honor." Sokka said, standing up straighter with pride.

Aang walked by and laughed at Sokka. "Hey, Aqua, hey, Sokka. Sokka, nice dress!" he laughed and fled. Sokka groaned.

Meanwhile, Ember was watching Katara practice her waterbending in a small bowl in front of them when Aang when into the room, flashing a cocky smile.

"Katara, Ember, remember how the unagi almost got me yesterday?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Katara answered, her gaze not flickering from her water and bowl.

"Hard to forget." Ember said, laying on her hands, watching the water.

"Well, I'm going to go ride it now. It's gonna be REAL dangerous." Aang said.

"Good for you." Katara said, not bothering to look up.

"You're not going to stop me?" Aang asked surprised.

"Nope, have fun." Katara said.

"I will." Aang said, crossing his arms.

"Great." Katara said.

"I know it's great."

"I'm glad you know."

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Good!"

"Fine!" Aang stormed out the door. When Katara looked up, her water fell back into the bowl. At the dojo, Aqua watch Suki and Sokka circle the other. "You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good." Suki said.

"I think I'm starting to get it." Sokka said. When he threw his fan, it flew into a tree out the door.

"It's not about strength." Suki said. "Our technique is about using your opponent's force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm. Wait for an opening and..." Suki lunged at Sokka but he knocked her off her feet and Suki sure was embarrased. They seem to have forgotten Aqua was even there.

"Hmm..." Suki said.

"I fell on purpose to make your feel good." Suki insisted.

"I got you!" Sokka grinned. "Admit I got you!"

"Okay, it was a lucky shot." Suki laughed, Sokka helping her up. "Let's see if you can do it again." They started to circle the other again. They forgot Aqua was in the room.

Aang was resting in the bay, the girls watching bored from the shore.

"What's taking so long!" Koko yelled impatient.

"I'm sure it will be here any second! How about this!" Aang did the marble trick again.

"Not that again. Boring!" another little girl sung.

"Where's the unagi?" Koko asked. "It's getting late." She and the other girls stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked. "Don't leave!"

"Sorry, Aang!" Koko yelled. "Maybe next time."

In town, Katara and Ember went their seperate ways. Katara continued on to the beach. "Katara! You came!" Aang yelled, waving as she arrived.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe." Katara confessed. "You had me worried."

"Back there, you acted like you didn't care." Aang said.

"I'm sorry." Katara sighed.

"Me too." Aang said. "I did let all the attention go to my head. I was being a jerk."

"Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold, you big jerk!" Katara joked.

"On my way!" Aang called and started to swim back...when the unagi rose from the water.

On Zuko's ship, Jade was having fun. She danced around the empty deck, already light on her feet without even losing her airbending. It was grateful and beautiful with her long hair sailing out around her. Finally, she cute off with a bow, her legs crossed. Clapping was heard and startle Jade. The whole crew was behind her. Jade blushed.

Then, a cold wind breezed past her. "Aa...aa...achoo!" Jade yelled. She was shot into the air, high above the ship. She screamed when she fell back down to the ship but didn't land on hard metal like she expected, but a pair of warm arms. When she looked up, she realized that it was Zuko's golden eyes she was looking into. Jade blushed even window. "Put me down!" Jade insisted. She didn't even bother to yet him set her down because she airbended herself away and landed on her feet near the railing.

"Hey, I just realized, that's you're first time airbending since we got on this ship." Lin said.

"Well, you never earthbended on this ship." Jade said.

"Remember, it's a metal ship." Lin said. "Not much earth."

"Ready the rhinos." Zuko demanded. "We're almost on Kyoshi."

On the island, "Oh no!" Ember gasped, everyone keeping clear, and in the distance, she saw a ship coming closer.

On the island, Aang was being attacking by the unai.

"Hold on, Aang!" Katara yelled.

"I got you!" Ember yelled, running up to the water. She threw a few fireballs at the beast, making sure to never hit Aang.

"Zuko!" Katara gasped. Zuko's ship was coming closer. Aang landed near by and Katara pulled him from the water.

"Why do you think I ran here?" Ember said, the exhastion showing up in her voice.

On the ship, "I want the avatar and guadians alive." Zuko demanded.

"No one better hurt them or the water bender and warrior with them." Lin said, glaring at Zuko and speaking the only way they knew who the others were.

"Wake up, Aang!" Katara yelled, pulling Aang to a cave. Ember turned to the sky and tossed a large fireball high inter the sky. It shattered, sending signal sparks flying.

At the dojo, Aqua stood and gasp, noticing the fireball from the window. She turned and raced out, Suki and Sokka not even noticing her absense. At the ship, Zuko and his guards mached off, Lin and Jade gasped, spinning as they noticed the fireball.

"Ember." Lin gasped.

"Hm mm." Jade nodded. The two girls looked at the other and every one could see a difference. They were more confident, more powerful, more ready to fight. Jade jumped over the rail, landing on her feet on the ground. Lin ran down the ramp, skidding to a stop next to Jade.

They nodded. "We'll be back later, Iroh!" Jade called and they ran into the village to where the fireball was set.

"Guys! You're here!" Aqua exclaimed, joining the group when they ran around the corner.

"Beause we saw Ember's distress call from the ship." Lin said.

"And that's not a good thing. Where's Aang?" Jade asked.

"Maybe he's with Ember." Aqua suggested. They headed to the beach.

Meanwhile, the Kyoshi warriors attacked Zuko's army. When Zuko shot a fireball at Suki, Sokka stood in front of her and reflected it away. "I guess training's over." Sokka said. Zuko, having fell off his rhino, stalked to them and the fighting started.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you!" Zuko yelled. He shot a fireball at Sokka.

"Look out!" Aqua yelled, skidding to a stop in front of him. She quickly sent a wave of water to destroy the fireball.

"Hey, Zuko! Jade smirked.

"What are you doing here! I told you to stay on the ship!" Zuko roared.

"We have this problem with listening." Jade smirked. Ember and Lin skidded up beside them. They had saw the fireball being thrown at Sokka, preventing them from going to Aang but he decided to come to them. Ember stopped a burning building from falling on top of a few kids and got them safely away.

"Hey! Over here!" Aang yelled.

"Finally!" Zuko smirked. Zuko threw three fire balls from his hands. Lin earth bended a barrier around Aang before leting it drop. Aang flew at Zuko and Zuko shot another fireball. Jade kicked it out of the way with airbending, Zuko growled and ran at full force to Aang. Aang grabbed two fans laying on the ground and used them to make a large gust of wind that knocked Zuko into a wall. Aang dropped the fans and picked up his staff, he flew over the buning town. He landed beside Katara, and Ember, watching the statue or Avatar Kyoshi be covered in flames.

"Get inside." Katara said.

"Look what I brought to this place." Aang said sadly.

"It's not you're fault. If anyones, it's Zuko's for coming here." Ember insisted.

"No, it's mine." Aang declared. "These peole got their town destroyed trying to protect me."

"Let's get Aqua and Sokka and get out of here. Lin and Jade might follow us. Zuko will leave Kyoshi, Lin and Jade will probably sneak on the ship, and follow us. I know it feels wrong to wrong, but I think it's the only way." Katara insisted.

"I'll call Appa." Aang lowered his head.

"And I'll call Sapphire, Ruby, and Aqua." Ember sighed.

Hiding behind a house, Aqua sighed sadly, listening to Sokka and Suki's convasation around the corner.

"There's no time to say goodbye." Suki said.

"What about, I'm sorry?" Sokka asked.

"For what?" Suki asked.

"I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior." Sokka said.

"I am a warrior." Suki said and kissed Sokka's cheek. "But I'm a girl, too. Now get out of here! We'll hold them off." Aqua let only a single tear caress her cheek before angrily wiping it away. She ran around the other corner and climbed onto Sapphire, next to Ember on Ruby, and Sokka ran around the other corner, running up Appa's tail and sitting at the end behind Katara, Aang, and Momo.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang yelled. Appa grunted and flew into the sky, Sapphire and Ruby followed behind.

"Back to the ship!" Zuko yelled to his man, seeing the group fly off. "Don't lose sight of them!"

"Come on, Lin! We're going with the ship!" Jade yelled.

"Wait for me!" Lin yelled, following her.

In the sky, "I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang." Katara said.

"Aang?" Ember asked slowly.

"Are you alright?" Aqua finished. Without a word, Aang dived off of Appa and into the bay.

"Aang!" all four guadians, two in the sky, two on the ground, yelled.

"What are you doing!" Katara scresemed. Then, the unagi burst from the water, Aang riding on it's back with it's whiskers in his hands. Aang forced the unagi's head to the burning town of Kyoshi and pulled back on the whiskers, making the unagi spit water over the town, putting out the fire. Jade and Lin laughed at a very peeved looking Zuko, the whole navy, including the two guadians dripping wet. The water didn't seem to bug the girls though. Aang let go of the unagi and flew back onto Appa where the guadians in the sky glared at him.

"Thank you, Avatar." Oyagi said grateful from the ground, watching them ride off into the horizen. "And I'm sorry for not trusting you, Guadian Ember."

On Appa, "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous." Aang said.

"Yes, it was." Katara said. Aang's face lit up when Katara hugged him.

"But at least you're safe." Aqua sighed.

"Just try not to give us a heart attack again, alright?" Ember yelled. With those final words, they rode into the horizen, the unagi swimming underneath them and Lin and Jade climbing on board Zuko's ship, the sun shining low in the sky as if telling them good night.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	5. The King of Omashu

The King of Omashu:

"The earth kingdom of Omashu." Aang smiled, landing on the ground with Katara, Sokka, Aqua, Ember, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby.

"Lin sure would love to be back here." Ember said.

"Maybe after all this is over, we'll come back for a visit." Aqua said, jumping off of Sapphire and landing next to Ember.

"We used to always come here and visit our friend, Bumi." Aang said.

"Wow. We don't have cities like this in the south pole." Katara said.

"They have building that don't melt!" Sokka gasped in amazement.

"Not everything is made of snow, Sokka." Ember said.

"But, Ember." Aqua said. "They never left the south pole before. Of course they would have never seen non-melting building."

"Oh, right." Ember smiled.

"Ley's go, slowpokes!" Aang yelled up ahead. "The fun is inside the city!" Aqua and Ember laughed, chasing after him.

"Wait!" Katara yelled, causing all three to skid to a dark. "It could dangerous if people find out you're the avatar and guadians."

"You need a disguise." Sokka said.

"Easy." Ember said. She slipped on her cloak and covered her face with it. Aqua did the same and they hid their waist and head scarfs inside the cloaks, to give them the expression of weary traveler peasents.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Aang asked. "Grow a mustache?" A few minutes later, Aang wore a large fake hair that was spiky on top of his head, covering his airbender tattoo's and a mustache. They happened to be made out of Appa's fur and some 'willing' donations from Ruby and Sapphire to make it not fall apart. "Ooh, this is so itchy!"

"Great!" Sokka said. "Now, you look just like my grandfather."

"Technically, Aang is one hundred and twelve years old." Katara commented.

"And don't forget, we're one hundred and fifteen and still managed to be winkle free." Ember smirked.

"Yeah, who knew it would take only about a hundred years frozen in a block of ice under the waters of the south pole." Aqua giggled.

Aang picked up his staff and said, "Now, let's get to skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits!" he exclaimed, faking an old man voice. As they walked up the road a little while later, "You guys are gonna love Omashu."

"Yeah, they're the most friendliest peoplein the world." Aqua said.

"Also where I had my first boyfriend." Ember blushed, her hands on her cheeks with her eyes closed and a dreamy smile on her lips.

"Rotten cabbages!" the gate guard yelled, causing Ember's eyes to snap open. "What kind of slum do you think this is?" he used earth bending and threw it over the edge of the bridge and into the valley floor below.

"No! My cabbages!" the man yelled.

"If firebenders weren't so afraid here, I'm smoke them right now." Ember growled.

"Lin would probably have sailed him over the wall. Not even she would except that." Aqua said. "The world really has changed. And so much."

"A hundred years of war does that." Sokka said.

"Just keep smiling." Aang gulped and plastered a smile on his face. The girls and Sokka followed uneasy. Ember and Aqua still hiding in their cloaks stood a foot from Aang on either side of him and Sokka and Katara stood behind them.

"State your business!" the gate guard yelled, earthbending a large rock over Aang's head.

"What are you doing?" Ember asked. "Are we going to go through thick rock?" Aqua giggled at the look on the man's face.

"Um, well..." the guard blushed. Of course, how could four kids and an old man get passed them and a thick wall like the one behind them. Aang ran up to him and pointed a finger at him just like an old man would and spoke in his old man voice, "My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle you're backside!" By that point, Aqua and Ember were having difficulties keeping their laughter in. The guard dropped the stone behind them, suprised at the old man. Sokka and Katara gulped, both terrified at what Aang was doing.

"Settle down, old timer." the guard said. "Just tell me who you are."

"Name's Bonzu Pipinpadoxicopolis, the third, and these are my grandkids."

Katara stepped up, "Hi, June Pipinpaldaloxicoplos. Nice to meet you."

Ember walked up, sheilding her face. "Hello, my names' May Pipninpadaloxicopolos."

Aqua smiled and walked up. "Hi, it's so nice to meet you. I'm March Pinpninadalxicopolis."

"You three seem like responsible young ladies. See that your grandfather stays out of Omashu." the guard said.

"We will." 'June', 'May', and 'March', smiled. The guard lets the large rock gate open. They started to walk in quickly.

"Wait!" the guard yelled and every froze. He grabbed Sokka's shoulder and everyone tensed. "You're a strong young man. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag!" everyone relaxed only slightly.

"Good idea!" Aang exclaimed, tossing his bag to Sokka. Then, they walked into the city, gasping at the size of the meer city. They walked up to an earthbender working and watched for a moment.

"This is the omashu delivery surface." Aqua explained.

"Miles and miles of tubes and chutes." Ember continued.

"Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down." Aang finished.

"Great, so they get this mail on time." Sokka said, unimpressed.

"They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi, found a better use for these chutes." Aang said.

"Those were fun times." Ember sighed, a farawat look in her eyes.

One hundred years ago, "Look around you, what do you see?" eleven year old red head Bumi asked.

"Umm, the mail system?" Aang guessed.

"There's not much else here." Aqua said.

"Of course there is, Aqua." Bumi insisted.

"Oh, then please tell us, oh mad genius." Ember smirked, doing a low bow and waving her friend.

"Alright, I will." Bumi smiled widely. "Instead of seeing what you want to see, you gotta open your brain to the possibilities."

"A package sending system?" Aang guessed again. Aqua giggled.

"The world's greatest super slide!" Bumi exclaimed, waving out his arms. They got in one of the bins, ready to take off.

"Bumi, you're a mad genius." Aang, Aqua, and Ember laughed before the four pushed themselves off. They laughed and screamed as they shot through the slide.

"Well, at least we'll always have our memories." Aqua's voice sighed, bringing Ember back to the present.

A few minutes later, from front to back, Aang, Katara, Ember Aqua, then Sokka, managed to squeeze into one of the larger tins.

"One ride, then we're off to the North Pole. Airbender's honor." Aang promised.

"Even if I'm gonna get sick, I'll enjoy it anyways!" Ember laughed.

"For a firebender, you sure do have a weak stomach." Aqua giggled, remembering how every time they did this, Ember would be the first to one behind a house or to a garbage can.

"Oh, shut up!" Ember laughed.

"This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here," Katara started. "I'm starting to have second thoughts!" Katara screamed as they dropped over the edge. Aqua and Ember screamed, remembering how they did this so many times in the past, getting in trouble but being worth it. Ember's hair was tucked away in her cloak but Aqua's hood had fallen off her head and swinging behind her...which meant at Sokka who didn't mind as much as he thought he would. As they were almost to the bottom, a rack of spears of spears shot down behind them. Sokka ducked as they came to close and Aqua had to squeeze in close to Ember when they started to be within inches of her. Their screams became more terrified.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" Aang yelled. Aang rocked the tin back and dorth and the tin fell from the slide. They screamed as they fell on a rooftop below. Below that, an officer talked.

"Men, you'll be going off to combat soon. It's important that you are prepared for anything." the officer told the soilders. Thet gasped as our favorite gang came in view screaming. Aang luckily managed to pull the crate back up and onto a nearby chute. They slid down once again.

"Aang, do something" Katara cried. "Use you're airbending!"

"Yeh! Good idea! That'll make us go even faster!" Aang exclaimed and made them speed up.

"I don't think that's what she meant!" Ember squealed, her face turning green. They screamed as a cart stopped at the bottom but an earthbender moved it. Their relief didn't last for long when another moved in its place. They screamed again. Instead of getting hit and possible breaking a few bones like they had first thought, they fell off the track and bounced through a window of someone's house, breaking the pottery that laid inside. The man screamed angrily.

"Sorry!" Aang yelled.

"Excuse us!" Aqua screamed as they trashed a living room before finally crashing a cart of cabbages.

"My cabbages! You're gonna pay for this!" The cabbage man yelled.

"Two cabbages please." Aang smiled sheepishly as they were surrounded by guards, his, Aqua and Ember's disguises falling off.

"Um, I guess saying sorry won't cut it, will it?" Aqua asked.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Ember cried, running to empty her stomach.

Later, the five children sat on their knees in front of a king in green. "Mmmm?" he asked.

"Your majesty," the guard said. "these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, um, throwing up on a noble, and the destruction of cabbages."

"You just couldn't hold it on for one more minute, could you. You had to do it on some rich guy." Aqua sighed irratated.

"Sorry." Ember whispered back.

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" the cabbage man suggested, a little too eager.

"Silence!" the guard yelled. "Only the king can pass down judgement. What is your judgement, sire?"

The king looked at each child in turn. The elder boy looked so nervous, it was laughable. The girl with water tribe clothing on loooking hopeful with wide blue eyes. The last three looked oddly...familiar. He focused on them. The boy had airbending tattoo's and wore airbender clothes. The girls looked around the same age, one with dark black hair and the other with odd pure white hair. He saw something. Something he once made for four friends of his own in his youth, each with a different design. These two happened to be the scarfs they wore on their forheads, one with the fire nation symbol and the white hair with the water tribe symbol. But where were the other two? He would have to keep those three under close watch.

"Throw them..." everyone looked up as he said that. "A feast!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

Later that evening, the king sat on one end of the table, the other five children sitting at the other end. Plenty of food rested between them. The king stood and walked behind Aang who had Ember and Aqua sitting on either side of him.

"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin, also I hope you like the suger cane bread and the milk."

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat." Aang said polietly.

"I don't like suger cane bread." Ember shrugged.

"And I'm alergic to milk." Aqua said. "But some fresh water would be nice."

"Hmm..." the king raised in eyebrow. "How about you? I bet you like meat." he said and stuffed a drumstick into Sokka's mouth. He chewed eagerly.

"Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" Katara whispered.

"So, tell me, young bald one and you two girls, where are you from?" the king asked, sitting down at his end of the table."

"I'm from..." Aang paused.

"Kangaroo Island!" Ember exclaimed.

"Yeah, kangaroo island." Aqua nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh?" the king asked, raising an eyebrow. "I hear that place is really hoppin!" Sokka burst out laughed and the other four glared at him.

"What? It was pretty funny." Sokka said, noticing the glares.

"Well, all these good jokes are making me tired." the king yawned. "Guess it's time to hit the hay." then he threw with a sharp speed, he threw a chicken drumstick at Aang, a piece of suger can bread at Ember, and a closed packet of milk at Aqua. They gasped and Aang airbended it to stop in front of him before it could get into his mouth and choke him. Ember forgot for a second and use firebending to slice the bread in half so it flopped on either side of her. Aqua frozed the milk and it felt like stone to the table. The guards gasped, grabbing their weapons.

"Not only to we have an airbender, firebender, and waterbender in our mist, not just any though, but the avatar and two guadians." he stood. "Now, what do you have to say to yourself, Mr. and Misses Pipinpadolxicopolis?"

"Okay, you caught me." Aang said, raising his hands and standing. "I'm the avatar and these two are my fire and water guadians. We're just doing our thing and keeping the world safe. No evil fireenders here." he said, checking under the tablecloth. "So, good work everyone." They started to back up to the door. "Love each other, respect all life, and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!"

"Bye!" Aqua waved.

"It was nice to meet you." Ember faked smiled. All five turned to the door where two guards now had their spears shaped like an X, preventing them from leaving.

"Why are we always getting into these things." Ember sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"You can't keep us here. Let us leave." Katara glared.

"Lettuce leaf?" the king asked and picked a lettuce leaf off the table, biting into it.

"What is up with all the lame jokes?" Ember asked.

"We're in serious trouble." Sokka said. "This guy is nuts."

"Can't we ever get a lucky break?" Aqua asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow," the king said. "The avatar and two guadians will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

"As long as it's not the dungens." Ember said.

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?" a guard asked. Aqua and Ember looked at the other, suddenly more nervous than they had been a minute ago.

"The newly refurbished chamber." the king answered.

"Wait, which one are we talking about?" the guard asked. How many newly refurbished chambers did they have here?

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbising that is." the king said. "Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished the chamber that was once bad!"

A few minutes later, an earthbender opened a wall to them and threw the five children in, slamming the door that could only be opened by an earthbender shut. The room was large and spacious with five comfortable looking beds scattered around the room.

"This is so comfortable!" Aqua exclaimed, jumping onto one of the beds.

"You're telling me." Ember exclaimed, falling back on another.

"This is a prison cell?" Katara asked confused. "But it's so nice." she declared.

"He did say it was nerly refurbished." Aang said.

"Nice or not, we're still prisoners." Sokka said.

"I wonder what these challenges are gonna be." Aang said.

"Whatever it is, I'm not giving up until we pass them." Embed declared, raising a fist. "Keeping us underground, this is unjustice!"

"We're not sticking around to find out." Katara said. "There's gotta be some way outta here."

"The air vents!" Aang exclaimed. They all glanced up to the small hope in the wall above their heads.

"If you think we're gonna fit through there, then you're crazier than that king." Sokka said.

"We can't, but Momo can." Aang smiled goofily.

"Why didn't we think of that." Ember smiled.

"But Aang, I bet even Momo's to big." Aqua said but Aang was already trying to push Momo into the hole.

"Go on, boy, get Appa!" Aang said.

"Eh, how was Appa suppose to save us anyway?" Sokka asked curious. Aang yet go of Momo who dangeled there stuck. Aqua and Ember pulled him free.

"Appa is a ten ton flying bison, I think he could figure something out." Aang said.

"Besides breaking down the building, you mean?" Aqua asked.

"Right." Katara nodded.

"Ember, can't you just burn a hole for us to escape?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka," Ember said. "One, the rock is stone and much to hard for me to burn without toasting us, and two, we are on the third floor. Do you plan on jumping?"

"...No." Sokka admitted.

"Well, no point in figuring it out now." Katara said and sat on one of the unoccupied beds. "Get some rest. Looks like you'll need it tomorrow, guys." she said, looking from Aang, to Ember, and finally to Aqua who held Momo. Then, they all went to bed, dreading the next day that was to come.

The next morning, Aang woke up. "Sokka! Katara!" Aang exclaimed, waking Ember and Aqua up, two guards walking in.

"Sokka?" Aqua asked/

"Katara?" Ember asked.

"Where are our friends?" Aang snapped, all three jumping from their beds.

"The king will free them if you complete your challenges." the guard announced.

"What if we don't want to do these challenges?" Ember growled.

"You don't have a say." the guard said. Ember and Aqua glared at him.

"And if we fail?" Aang asked.

"He didn't say." the guard said. "Your staff, please?" Aang unhappily handed over his staff to the guard.

They walked into a large room where the king sat in a weird robe that consisted of blue, purple, and green. "First, Avarar and Guadians, what do you think of my new outfit?" he asked. "I want your honest opinion...I'm waiting."

"I guess it's fine." Aang said.

"I love it." Ember lied.

"It's very...you." Aqua said.

"Excellent!" the king exclaimed. "You passed the furst test."

"Really?" Aang, Ember, and Aqua asked hopefully.

The king thought for a moment. "Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more complex."

"Perfect." Aqua groaned.

"What do you mean 'real challenges'?" Ember asked angrily.

"We don't have times for your crazy games!" Aang yelled angrily. "Gimme our friends back! We're leaving!"

"Ooh, I thought you might refuse." the king smirked. The wall opened and two guards held Katara and Sokka, placing a ring on their fingers. Sokka and Katara tried to take them off, but they refused to move.

"Don't those look familiar?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, but I just can't put my finger on it." Ember said, tapping her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So, I will give your friends some special souvinirs." the king smiled.

"Special?" Aqua asked.

"There glued onto their fingers!" Ember snapped.

"Yes," the king nodded. "those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as the creeping cystal. It's crystal that glows remarkably fast. By nightfall, your friends will be completly covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you can cooperate."

"AH!" Sokka yelled, grabbing their attention. "It's already creeping!"

"I'll do whatever you want." Aang sighed sadly. A few minutes later, they all stood in a cavern. Aang, Ember, and Aqua stood on a stone parapet, a waterfall in the center of the room. On a balcony, the king, the two guards, Sokka, and Katara stood. The crystals had already grown up to their forearms.

"It seems live I've lost my lunch box and I'm hungry." the king laughed. In the water fall, a key dangled from a chain. "Ooo, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?" Aang jumped into the water fall and started to climb the ladder.

"Aang!" Aqua yelled when he fell to them.

"I could have told you climbing the ladder wouldn't work." Ember said. "Aqua?"

"I could try." Aqua started a waterbending pose as much as she could while standing on the spikes under them and started to move the water from the key. Finally, she nearly fell had Ember not caught her. "I'm sorry. The water fall's to forceful."

"It's alright." Ember said. Aang, annoyed and angry, kicked a spike, throwing it with force only an airbender could do. The spike went through a hole of the chain that held the key, and stuck itself into the wall under the king's head, the key dangeled in front of him. Man, was that king surprised.

"There, enjoy your lunch!" Aang roared. "We want our friends back, now!"

"Uh, not yet." the king said. "I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet, Flopsy."

"Who names a pet...Flopsy?" Aqua asked Ember.

"Crazy king, crazy pet." Ember said. A few minutes later, Aang, Ember, and Aqua stood in another arena where a bunny sat on a rock. The king, Katara, and Sokka stood on another balcony watching them.

"Okay, found him!" Aang announced.

"You know, a bunny doesn't seem to suit a crazy king." Aqua said.

"Well, I guess you can't judge someone." Ember shrugged.

"Bring him to me!" the king yelled. "Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!"

"Um, Aang!" Ember and Aqua yelled when a large monster like creature towered over them. Aang ran after the rabbit and Aqua and Ember ran after him.

Aang dived for the bunny but it escaped into a hole in the wall. Almost hesentently, Aang turned around and looked at the large monster who stood in front of him and his fire and water guardians.

"Flopsy?" Aang asked.

"Flopsy?" Ember and Aqua repeated. Flopsy picked them up and gave them a big kiss. Flopsy put them down and scaled the wall, flipping in front of the king. The king rubbed his belly and Flopsy floped in front of him, kicking his legs happily. "Aw, that's a good boy! Yes, who has a soft belly?"

"Guys, are you okay?" Aang asked when they climbed up to the balcony. Katara was covered from her neck to her ankles in crystal as was Sokka.

"Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great." Katara said.

"So, she has sarcasm in her system?" Ember smirked.

"Wha!" Sokka exclaimed, falling onto Aqua who screamed when she was pushed back as another crystal grew on Sokka, knocking off his balance.

"Isn't it funny how they always fall for the other." Ember smiled. Sokka and Aqua burst and climbed to their feet, at least Sokka tried.

"Shut up." Aqua mumbled.

"Come on. We're ready for the next test." Aang insisted. For some odd reason, the king laughed with glee.

Later, they stood on another balcony on top of yet another arena. Katara and Sokka were completly covered in crystal except for their feet and faces.

"You're final test is a duel and as a special treat, avatar, you may choose who you and you're guadians will be you're opponent. Point and choose one." the king said. One of the choices was a large and muscular man with an axe and the other was a man who looked like he would relie on brute strength in a battle. Together, Aang, Ember, and Aqua gulped.

"So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person we get to fight?"

"Choose wisely." the king advised.

"What do you think Aang is thinking?" Aqua asked.

"I think I know..." Ember said.

"...He's going to choose the weakest looking one." Aqua said, her eyes widened in realization.

"I choose you!" Aang finally exclaimed, point to the king. He laughed as if he knew that he would be the choice.

"Haha! Wrong choice!" he laughed and removed his robe. Everyone gasped as the he revealed the multiple muscles upon the old king.

"Who would have thought." Ember gasped.

"You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see." the king smirked.

"Can we fight the guy with the axe instead?" Aang asked when they went down to the arena.

"There are no take-back sees' in my kingdom." the king said. "You might need this." A guard threw something over the balcony and Aang caught it. It was his staff. The king did a suprise attack and threw a boulder at them. Aang airbended out of the way but Aqua and Ember put their water bending and fire bending together to cut through the rock.

"Tylpic

al airbending tatic, avoid and evade." The king said. "Firebenders always fight head on and water benders go with the flow, hitting the rock to survive. I'd hoped the avatar and two of his guardians would be less predictible." he threw another at Aang who dodged. "Don't you have any surprises or me? Sonner or later, you'll have to strike back!" With each thrown rock, Aang dodged it and Aqua and Ember took care of it. "Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative than that!" Aang attacked. "Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafter in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" the king striked again..

"That might work if you're to sick to play." Aqua teased. After more attacked, and guidence from Aqua and Ember, Aang finally pinned the king to one of the walls with his staff/ Aqua and Ember stood behind him ready, just in case the king tried something.

The king chuckled. "Well done and great teamwork, avatar and guardians. You fight with much fire in your hearts/"

"You expected any different?" Ember smirked and the king lefft, sinking into the rock.

"Huh?" everyone asked. Up on the balcony, the king came up from the rock next to Katara and Sokka. Aang used his staff and airbending to get up there. Aqua held onto Ember's shoulders and Ember fire blasted them up onto the balcony.

"You've passed all my tests." the king said. "Now, you mus answer one question."

"Hey, that wasn't the deal!" Aqua glared.

"You said you'll release our friends if we finished your tests." Aamg glared.

"Which we did." Ember glared. In the light, her eyes looked almost like smothering ashes in color.

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" the lomg asled.

"Which is why we hate tess." Aqua snapped.

"Oh, come on!" Sokka complained.

"Answer rhis one question and I will set your friends free." the kind said. "What is..." everyone leaned closer, "...my name?"

"You're name?" Aqua and Ember gasped. They just realized they didn't know the crazy old king's name. Not like they had any time to learn it or anything in the past few days.

"From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes." the king remarked and left the balcony.

"How are we supposed to know his name?" Aang asked.

"Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle." Katara told them.

"I got it!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yes, Sokka?" Aqua asked.

"He's an earthbender, right? Rocky!" There was silence. "You of all the rocks."

"Seriously?" Ember asked. "That's all you can think of?"

"We're gonna keep trying, but that's a good backup." Katara lied.

"Okay, so, back to the challenges." Aang said. "We got a key from the waterfall, we saved his pet, and we had a duel."

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked.

"That that king is crazier than I thought." Ember remarked.

"Think seriously, Ember."? Aqua said.

"Eveything was different then I expected." Aangsaid. "We had to think differently than I usally would." Aqua, Ember, and Aang's eyes widened as they ame to the same conclusion.

"I know his name!" the three exclaimed. A few minute's later, they were standing in the thrown room in front of the now robed king.

"We solved the questions the same way we solved the challenges." Aang said.

"As you said long ago," Ember said.

"We had to open our minds to the possibilities." Aqua finished.

"Bumi, you're a mad genius!" the three exclaimed before running to hig their old friend.

"Oh., it's so good to see you three again. You haven't changed, literally." King Bumi said. "But I've been curious, where are Jade and Lin?"

"Jade and Lin are with...someone else." Aqua said.

"Mabye next time we meet, we'll have them with us." Ember smiled. "At least now I know why you weren't so against me being a firebender."

"Uh, over here!" Katara cried. Everything but her face was covered in crystal.

"Little help." Sokka gulped, his mouth being the only thing of his body in sight. King Bumi closed his fist and the ctustal shattered. King Bumi caught a piece of it and bit into it.

"Generite is made of rock candy. Delicious!" King Bumi explained.

"So, this crazy old king is your old friend, Bumi?" Katara asked, walking to them.

"Who are you calling old?" King Bumi said annoyed. "Okay, I'm old." he agreed.

"Why did you do all of this instead of just telling Aang, Aqua, and Ember who you were?" Sokka asked, walking up behind his sister.

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people, heh," King Bumi said. "but I do have a reason. Aqua, Ember, Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. Not onlu you but also Jade and Lin. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar and Guardians to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. Aang, you must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius! And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. And you'll need Momo too." he smiled as Momo jumped over Aqua and Ember and landed on Aang's shoulder.

"Thank you for your wisdom." Aang said. "But before we leave, I have a challenge for you." A few minutes later, King Bumi sat in the front of a mail cart and, then Aqua, then Ember, and finally, Aang. They flew down the slide screaming and they fell off the track.

"My cabbages!" the old cabbage man yelled.


	6. Imprisoned

Imprisioned:

In the forest, the girls and Aang packed up their camping gear, placing it on Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire. Sokka walked to them, holding a brown sack in his hands.

"Great, you're back!" Aang exclaimed when the taller and ranner boy walked into sight. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm starved!" Ember said.

"We've got a few options." Sokka said, digging through the back. "First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that might just be rocks. Dig in!"

"You're kidding, right?" Aqua asked. "Besides, those ovals are poisinous when eaten." Sokka immidently dropped the ovals onto the ground and stomped on them.

"Seriously, what else ya got?" Katara asked.

"Ow!" Aqua and Ember whined when they tripped after hearing a loud crash in the distance.

"What was that!" Sokka yelled.

"It's coming from over there!" Aang yelled. He and Katara rook off runningwhile Aqua and Sokka scrambled to their feet, joining in the chase.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms, not toward them?" Sokka asked, waving his arms but followed anyway. When they finally made it, they peeked over a log and noticed it was a young earthbender about fifteen standing before them.

"An earthbender!" Katara gasped, watching him lift a boulder.

"Cool, we might have to introduce him to Lin some time." Ember said.

"Let's go meet him." Aang said.

"Alright! It'd be cool to meet yet another earthbender." Aqua smiled.

"He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously." Sokka insisted. But it was too late.

"Hello there, I'm Katara."

"I'm Aqua."

"And I'm Ember, what's your name?" She aske,d all three girls had ignored Sokka and now stood vurnable in the clearing. The weird thing was when the boy got a scared look on his face and turned, running away after he blocked the path with giant boulders.

"Nice to meet you!" Aang yelled, even when he was no longer in sight or hearing distance.

"We just wanted to say hi." Katara said.

"What has him so scared. Did you see his expression?" Ember asked.

"I don't know, but something must have really spooked him." Aqua said.

"Hey, that guy's gotta be running someewhere, maybe we're near a village and I bet that village has a market!"

"Which means no poisinous nuts for dinner!" Katara exclaimed. The girls and Aang barely took the time to look at the other begore running in the direction the earthbender had ran.

"Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts!" Sokka pouted. "Yeah, I hated them to." he mumbled and chased after the group.

In the market, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Ember, and Aqua stood at a stand, Aang trying to strike a deal. "Great hat. I'll trade you some nuts for it." Aang said, having a pointed hat on his head.

"What do you need a hat for?" Ember asked.

"I like it." Aang insisted.

"But, Aang. I guess he could use it to cover his tattoos." Aqua finally gave in.

"Hey!" Katara exclaimed and ran from the group.

"Katara!" Aqua and Ember yelled, chasing after their waterbending friend.

"Hey, you're that kid!" Katara exclaimed, entering the shop, followed by Ember and Aqua

"Why'd you run away earlier?" Aqua asked.

"Not that it wasn't fun to chase you around or anything..." Ember trailed off as Sokka and Aang walked in behind them.

"Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid." the boy insisted.

"No we don't." Ember declared. "I never forget a face."

"And we saw you earthbending." Aang said. The boy's mother was quick to shut the windows and slam the doors.

"They saw you doing what?" she hissed.

"They're crazy, mom, I mean, look at how they're dress. This girl is wearing the fire nations insigina for crying out loud!" the boy declared. All five studied their clothes. What was wrong with the way they dressed.

"You know how dangerous that is!" his mother yelled. "You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending!" she snapped.

"Open up!" a voice commanded, knocking loudly on the door. Sokka peeked out of the blinds.

"Fire nation. Act natural." he hissed. The mother opened the door to the fire nation soildier who marched in.

Sokka and Haru were studying in apple, Katara was looking at something on the shelf's, Ember and Aqua sat on the desk, backs straight, hands cuffed in their laps, and legs crossed at their ankles. Aang, with his new hat, stood leaning against a barrel. He slipped and almost fell into the water, the water splashing.

"What do you want?" Haru's mother snapped. "I've already paid you this week."

"The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident, would we?" He smirked. " Fire is sometimes so difficult to control." He made a fireball in his fist and everyone but Aqua and Ember on the desk took a step back. Ember jumped down, eye's narrowing. Aqua climbed off and grabbed Ember's upper arms. They couldn't afford this shop going up in flames. The mother grabbed a small chest from under the desk and opened it. Inside were only a few coins. She took most of them out and handed them to the soldier. He smirked and dropped a couple on the floor, going to leave.

"You can keep the copper ones." Soildier laughed over his shoulder. Aqua bent down and helped Haru's mother pick up the pieces.

"Thank you." she said sadly as Aqua placed them in the box.

"Why didn't you just let me toast him." Ember growled.

"Because," Aqua snapped. "Do you really think it would be a wise move to burn this place down. I didn't think so."

"How long has the fire nation been here?" Sokka asked.

"Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships." the mother said.

"They're thugs; they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it." Haru glared.

"Quiet, Haru." his mother snapped. "Don't talk like that."

"But, Haru's an earthbender, he can help." Katara insisted.

"Earthbending is forbidden." his mother explained. "It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities."

"But it's wrong, hiding you're gifts." Ember glared. "Haru was born gifted. No matter how much you try to hide it, you cannot forget the fact that Haru is an earthbender and you can't just pretend it doesn't exist. Lin would be so disappointed to know that an earthbender is suffering and just giving in without a fight." She marched out.

"Just let her blow off some steam." Aqua sighed. "I just hope she doesn't get into trouble like last time."

"Yeah, we all almost got grounded for three months." Aang said.

"She doesn't understand." Haru's mother said.

"I don't think any of us understand." Aqua said.

"But Haru can help fight back." Katara insisted. "What can the fire nation do to you that they haven't done already?" she asked.

She looked away. "They could take Haru away. Just like they took his father." A few minutes later, Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Aqua walked behind Haru into a shed.

"My mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning." Haru said.

"Thanks I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all you're hay." Aang said as Appa took a large bite of hay.

"And you don't have to worry about Sapphire and Ruby." Aqua said. "They don't eat hay." Later that night, Katara had left and came back and told them of an old man Haru had saved.

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man." Katara said as they got ready to bed.

"It is pretty magnificent." Aqua said, laying on her sleeping bag, her chin in her hands. "I'm getting worried about Ember."

"She'll be fine. You know that." Aang said.

"Everyong should get some sleep." Sokka said. "We're leaving at dawn."

"Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?" Katara asked.

"Some girls need their sleep, Sokka." Aqua said. "And you're gonna get hurt when you have three exhausted girl benders after you."

"But this village is crawling with fire nation troops." Sokka said. "If they discover you're here, Aang, Aqua, and if they realized Ember is a firebnder, we'll be eating fireballs fore breakfast. Good night."

"I rather eat fireballs than nuts." Katara grinned.

"Good night." Sokka said more forceful, turning on his side, his back to them. Aqua giggled but cast one more look to through the door where a crescent moon shone in the sky, wondering where Ember was and if she was alright or not. Aang and Katara gave a laugh and Katara blew out the lamp, giving them darkness.

The next morning as they packed to go, Ember still hasn't returned and Katara raced in. "They took him! They took Haru away!" she cried.

"What?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded and took a deep breath. "The old man turned him in to the fire nation. It's all my fault, I forced him into earthbending."

Aqua hugged her. "Katara, it's nobody's fault. Haru was doing a good deed. You didn't know this would happen, no one did."

"Slow down, Katara. When did this happen?" Sokka asked.

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight." Katara cried into Sokka's soildier.

"Oh, where's Ember." Aqua whimpered and Sokka placed his other arm around her.

"Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone." Sokka said.

"We don't need to track him." Katara said "The fire nation is going to take me right to Haru." Katara and Aqua looked at the other and an idea seemed to form between the two waterbenders.

"And why would they do that?" Aang asked.

"Because they're going to arrest us for earthbending." the two girls said determined. Later, Katara and Aqua stood behind two large boulders on air grates.

"I thought you were crazy at first, but this might work." Sokka said.

"Glad you see it our way." Aqua grinned.

"There are ventilation shafs throughout the mine." Sokka continued. "All Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulders levitates and tada! Fake earthbending."

"Aang, did you get all that?" Katara asked to Aang who sat behind another boulder, gazing on a butterfly.

"Sure, I got it." Aang said, snapping back into focus.

"Do you remember you're cue?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just relax." Aang said. "You're taking all the fun out of this."

"Aang, this isn't meant to be _fun." _Aqua said.

"Here they come!" Sokka snapped. "Get into places!"

Sokka walked and purposly bumped into Katara and Aqua.

"Get out of my way, pipsqueaks!" Sokka snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do." Aqua glared.

"How dare you call us pipsqueaks." Katara snapped. "You giant-eared cretin!"

"What did you call me?" Sokka asked.

"A giant eared cretin." Katara repeated and placed her hands on her ears. "Look at thsoe things. Do herds of animals use them for shade?"

"You tell him." Aang said.

"You better back off!" Sokka yelled then whispered to them. "Seriously, back off."

"We do not listen to boys like you!" Aqua snapped.

"I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are!" Katara said.

"That's it, you're going down!" Sokka yelled.

"We're show you who's boss, earthbending style!" The girls struck an earthbending move but...nothing happened.

"I said, earthbending style!" they announced again. Aang finally heard and used airbending through the gate to make it look like Katara and Aqua were earthbending. But Momo, was behind it with his arms high in the air.

"The lemur!" one of the two soildiers gasped, pointing. "It's earthbending!"

"No, you idiot!" Sokka snapped. "It's the girls!"

"Oh, of course." he said embarrased.

"I'll hold her." Sokka said, grabbing Katara and Aqua. He whispered to them "You've got twelve hours to find Haru, we'll find Ember and be right behind you." Katara and Aqua were led away by the soildiers.

On a small boat, Aqua and Katara wore brown sackcloths over Katara's blue rode and Aqua's black outfit. They stood in a lineup with a whole bunch of other prisionors.

"Earthbenders," the warden said. "it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. "I am your warden. I perfer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests, and I hope you come to think of my as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide..." someone coughed interupting the speach. The warden glared and shot a fire blast to the prisoner who jumped back.

"What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him!" the warden snapped. "Take him below! One week in solitary will improve his manners. "Simply treat me with the couerwat I give you and we'll get alone famously. You will notice earthbenders, that this rig is made entiredly out of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth, so if you have any illusions about employing that brutish savager that passes for bending amoung you people, forget them. It is impossible, good day." They were led onto the deck where the other prisoners ate.

"Katara? Aqua?" someone asked, standing up.

"Haru!" Katara exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"It's my fault you were captured, so we came to rescue you." Katara answered.

"Do, you got yourself's arrested?" Haru asked.

"What other way is there?" Aqua shrugged.

"You girls got guts, I'll give you that." Haru smiled. "Come on, I want you to meet someone." he said and they walked over to a group of prisoners.

"Aqua, hey!" Ember exclaimed, waving.

"Ember?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"After I left the shop, I got into a punching fight with one of the guards. He was a little slow but more showed up and overpowered me. They took me here." Ember explained.

"Katara, Aqua, this is my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Katara and Aqua." Haru introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you." the two said, bowing their heads.

"Have some dinner, Katara, Aqua." Tyro said, handing them a bowl.

"I'll think I'll pass." Aqua said, wrinklin her nose to the contents.

"I know what you mean." Ember sighed as they all sat down.

"Tyro," a prisoner said, walking to them. "The prisoners are complaing there aren't enough blankets to go around."

"I'll talk to the guards." Tyro said. "In the meantime, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather."

"Won't be a problem for me." Ember sighed and Aqua elbowed her. "OW!" she complained, rubbing her side.

"If you don't mind me asking, whatt's your escape plan?" Katara asked.

"Excuse me?" Tyro asked.

"You know, the plan to get everyone off the rig." Katara said. "What is it? Mutiny? Sabotage?"

"The plan?" Tyro asked. "The plan is to survive. Wait out this war. Hope that one day, some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened."

"How can you say that?" Katara asked. "You sound like you've already given up."

"Katara, I admire your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake here. The warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we are powerless." "No one is powerless." Ember said.

"If you can fight, then fight to then end. You can't just give up without a fighting chance." Aqua declared.

Katara stood on a table near the front and banged on a pot to get everyone's attention. "Earthbenders!" she yelled. "You don't know me, but I know of you. Every child in my water tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave earth kingdom and the courageous earthbenders who guard its borders. Some of you may think that the fire nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should truly fear. Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you truly are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you, the avatar and his guardians have returned! So, remember your courage, earthbenders! Let us fight for our freedom!"

Katara frowned as no one moved. That night, Katara, Aqua and Ember were sleeping when Aang woke them up.

"Your twelve hours are up, where's Haru?" Sokka said when they walked to the edge of an abandoned part of the ship. Sapphire, Ruby, and Appa that Sokka rode on was flying next to the ship. "Should have known Ember would get thrown on here. But we have to get out of here."

"I don't think so Sokka." Aqua sighed.

"We can't." Katara agreed, looking away.

"I'm with them." Ember declared.

"We don't have much time, there are guards everywhere." Sokka said. "Get on." he demanded.

"We can't." Aqua snarled. "Don't you understand that."

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"We're not leaving." Katara said. "We're not giving up on these people." Five minutes later, Sokka, Aang, Katara, Aqua, and Ember crouched behinda pile of boxes.

"What do you mean you're not leaving!" Sokka demanded.

"You haven't seen these people." Aqua said.

"I've never seen anyone with that much hopelessness in their eyes." Ember said sadly. These were the people she gifted that caused this.

"Maybe they're right. What do you say, Sokka?" Aang asked.

"I say you're all crazy!" Sokka exclaimed. A light flashed over them and they ducked as they disappeared. "Last chance, we need to leave now."

"No, we don't." Aqua glared.

"No." Katara and Ember agreed.

"I hate it when you get like this." Sokka sighed. "Come on, we better hide."

A few minute's later, "We don't have much time." Sokka said. "What are we gonna do?"

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane." Aang sighed. "The warden would run away and we'd steal his keys!"

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" Sokka asked.

"Let's come up with an actural idea." Ember declared.

"I tried talking with the earthbenders into fighting back, but it didn;t work." Katara sighed disapointed. " If there was just a way to help them help themselves."

"For that, they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock. Something they can bend." Sokka said.

"But this is a...metal...ship."

"Look at the smoke." Aang said, pointing. "I bet they're burning coal. In other words, earth."

"It's almost dawn." Katara commented. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It should." Sokka said.

"Should?" Aqua and Ember asked.

Sokka continued. "These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. We're gonna do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale.

"I'm not sure I want to know what that was about." Ember said.

"There's a huge deposite of coal at the base of the silo, and the whole area is ventilated." Sokka continued. "Aang closed off all the vents except one. When he does his airbending, the coal only has one place to go. Right back here."

Not a moment after he finished that sentence, theywere surrounded by soldiers.

"There's the intruder!" a soldier announced.

"Stay back!" Sokka said, holding his boomerang out dangerous. "I'm warning you!"

"Katara, Aqua, Ember, stop!" Tyro insisted. "You can;t win this fight!"

"At least we can try." Ember said.

"Because we won't give us." Aqua glared.

"Listen to him, children. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand."

"Try it." Ember snarled, getting into a firebending poise.

"Look, she thinks she can firebend." a guard laughed. Aqua and Ember smirked. Before anyone could move, the grate burst open and coal shot high into the air, scatthering the deck with rock. Aang jumped out covered in dust. He coughed and shooked it off and Katara climbed onto a pile of coal.

"Here's your chance, earthbenders!" Katara declared, holding a piece of coal high above her head. "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!" Haru moved forward but his father stopped him. The warden laughed.

"Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. There spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them." Katara lowered her hand depressed. "How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed."

The warden snapped around as a coal smacked him in the back of his head. Everyone turned to see it was Haru who had three pieces of coal spinning above his head. The warden threw a fire ball but before it could reach Haru, Tyro made a wall of rock to protect his son. "Show no mercy!" he yelled. Ember grinned and threw some fire from her feet. "But how?" he gasped.

"Don't judge on what you see." Ember smirked. She and Aqua started to fight with Sokka, Katara, Aang, and the prisoners for their freedom.

"For the earth kingdom, attack!" Tyro yelled. The battle had officially began.

"Aqua! Look out!" Ember yelled. Fire blasted towards the defensless girl who was frozen. She was suddenly jerked out of the way.

"Sokka...thank you." Aqua gasped relieved. Sokka just went back to fighting. Aqua sighed.

"Aqua." Ember sung, causing Aqua to jump and blush.

"What Ember?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ember smiled. "But remember, we're in battle now."

"Oh yeah." Aqua remembered and they went back to fighting when Tyro caught their attention.

"Get to the ship!" Tyro yelled. "We'll hold them off!"

"Do not let them escape!" the warden screeched.

"Guys, thrown me some coal!" Aang yelled, making a small tornado. Ember, Aqua, Sokka, and Katara started to throw coal into the top and it shot out, knocking some fire nation men down for the count. Tyro and a two other earthbenders lifted the warden and a few guards over the water.

"No, please! I can't swim!" the warden begged.

"Don't worry, I hear cowards float." Tyro smirked and let them go to splash into the ocean below. A few minutes later, Katara and Haru ware leaning against the ship's railing. Aang and Sokka sat on Appa, Aqua sat on Sapphire, and Ember sat on Ruby as they were back to the earth kingdom town.

"I want to thank you for saving me. For saving us." Haru said.

"All it took was a little coal." Katara blushed.

"It wasn't coal, Katara, it was you." Haru insisted.

Tyro walked to them and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Thanks you for helping me find my courage, Katara, of the water tribe. My familu and everyone here owes you much."

"So, I gess you're going home now?" Katara answered.

"Yes, to take back my village." Tyro said and turned to the other ex-prisioners. "To take back All our villages! The fire nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!".

"Come with us." Haru said as Tyro walked away.

"I can't." Katara said. "Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Aang, Aqua, and Ember to the north pole."

"That's them, isn't it?" Hary asked. "The Avatar and his Water and Fire guardians. Katara, thank you for bring my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish tnere was some way..."

"I know." Katara said, reaching for my necklaace. She gasped. "My mother's necklace! It's gone!"

Some time away on that ship, Zuko stood, holding onto a familiar blue necklace. Lin and Jade looked into the sunset behind him, knowing they would soon be united with their sisters.


	7. The Spirit Solstice, part 1

The Spirit World (Winter Solstice Part 1):

High in the sky, Katara, Sokka, and Aang rode on Appa. Ruby was ridden by Ember and Sapphire was ridden by Aqua.

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they?" Katara asked. "Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft, cotton heap."

"Ugh, you're making me tired." Ember groaned, falling back on Ruby.

"I think we're all tired." Aqua yawned.

"Maybe you should give it a try, Katara." Sokka chuckled.

"You're hilarious." Katara said sarcastically.

"I'll try it." Aang said.

"Don't you..." Ember started but it was too off a flying bison, can he?" Aqua asked. Aang jumped back on and he was dripping wet.

"Turns out clouds are made of water." Aang explained and sat back down.

"I could have told you that." Aqua said, looking into the sky as she lay on her back on Sapphire.

"Hey, what's that?" Katara asked. Everyone looked to see a large area that was suppose too be green with trees was black with ash.

"It's like a scar." Sokka said.

"A scar that should have never happened." Ember said, growing pale. They landed and looked at the destruction that could only be done by one thing nowadays.

"Fire nation." Sokka hissed. "Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for...!"

"Shh!" Katara hissed.

"What?" Sokka whispered. "I'm not allowed to be angry?" Katara pointed to Aang, and Ember and Aqua who stood on either side of him. They looked at the land in despair.

"Why would anyone do this?" Aang asked. "How could I have let this happen?"

"None of you had anything to do with this." Katara insisted.

"We're the guardians. If anything happens to disrupt the balance of the elements, it's on us." Aqua said.

"How are we supposed to protect these elements. We're still just a bunch of kids." Ember sighed.

"That's why we're going to the north pole to find you a teacher." Katara declared.

"Yeah, a water bending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me how to be the avatar." Aang said sadly. "Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help us."

"The avatar before you?" Sokka asked. "He died over a hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him.

"I don't know." Aang said.

"I may just be the avatar's fire guardian, but I know that where there's a will, there's a way." Ember said.

In the woods, Zuko and Jade walked through the woods. "Uncle! It's time to leave!" Zuko yelled.

"Uncle Iroh!" Jade called. "Lin!"

"Why are you following me!" Zuko snapped.

"I am not." Jade insisted and crossed her arms, turning. "I just worry for Iroh sometimes." Zuko just galared at her and continued to walk. Jade quickly followed past the scary woods. "Lin!"

"Over here!" Iroh yelled. He seemed happy.

"Uncle!" Zuko snapped. They walked to see him sitting in a spring. "We need to move on, we're closing in on the avatar and the water and fire guardians trail and I don't want to lose him!"

"Hey, Jade!" Lin yelled.

"You look tired, Prince Zuko." Iroh said lazily. "Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles."

"My troubles cannot be soaked away!" Zuko yelled. "It's time to go."

"Um, Zuko..." Jade said, picking up Iroh's shirt from a tree branch. No one listened to her. It was as if she was invisible.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Iroh said, blowing steam into the water.

"Enough!" Zuko snapped. "We need to leave now! Get out of the water!"

"Zuko!" Jade yelled, only to have her eyes covered by Zuko as Lin covered her own from above.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or we're leaving without you."

"Lin, don't stay in there too long." Jade said as Zuko led her away. "You'll winkle." A few minutes later, "Zuko, I would like to see now."

"Oh, right." Zuko said and removed his hand. Maybe it was the sun, but Jade thought she could see a faint pink on the prince's cheek.

Back in the 'woods', "Hey, are you ready to be cheered up?" Katara asked.

"No." Aang said grumpily.

"How are we supposed to be cheered up?" Aqua asked.

"That's what I'll like to know." Ember said. Their questions were answered when three acorns came out of no where's and each one pounded into their heads.

"Ouch!" Ember and Aqua cried.

"Ow!" Aang snapped. "How was that cheering us up?"

"Cheered me up." Sokka chuckled. He was hit with an acorn from Aqua with a quick twitch of her wrist. "Ow! Yeah, I probably deserved that."

"These acorns are everywhere." Katara explained. "That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back."

"Lin would like that." Aqua sighed depressed.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll see them again." Surprisingly, that wasn't from Ember, but Sokka. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he shrugged. "Hey, who are you?"

Everyone turned back and stood as an old man walked to them. Sapphire and Ruby growled threatinly.

"When I saw the flying bison and dragons, I thought it was impossible, but those markings. Are you the Avatar, water, and fire guardian's children?" They glanced at the other before nodding. "My village desperately needs your help."

A few minutes later, they were entering a shop in the village. "These young ones is the Avatar, water, and fire guardians."

"So, the rumors of your returns are true." one of the men said. He bowed to them deeply. "It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence." the three bowed as well.

"Nice to meet you too." Aang said.

"We heard you have a problem here." Ember said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure if you can help us." The man said painfully.

"Why not?" Aqua asked.

"Our village is in crises, they are our only hope." the old man said and then explained, "For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit."

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"We do not know," the man said, looking out the door and into the setting son. "but each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

"Nothing on the winter solstice will hurt me." Aqua declared.

"What makes you think it won't?" Sokka asked.

"Because," Aqua said. "I was born on the winter solstice. It's a time where my abilities are stronger than ever."

"Just like mine, on the summer solstice." Ember added in. "Not even black sun eareses my power as a guardian."

"As the solstice approaches," the old man said. "the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely."

"Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here, there is no telling what will happen."

"So, what do you want us to do exactly?" Aang asked.

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the avatar and two of his guardians themselves? You are the great bridges between man and spirits."

"Right, that's me." Aang said nervously.

"Don't worry, we have you're back, Aang." Ember nodded.

"You know you can always could on us." Aqua smiled.

"Hey, great bridges, can I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara asked. Aqua, Ember, and Aang followed Katara to a window. "Aang, you seem a little unsure about all this."

"Yes, that might be because I don't know anything about the spirit world." Aang confessed. "It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!"

"So, can you help these people?" Katara asked.

"We can't just leave them." Ember said.

"It's better to say I try then I quit." Aqua said.

"Maybe whatever I have to do will just come to me." Aang said.

"We're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster." Sokka said.

At the hot springs, "Uh, who's there?" Iroh asked.

"Someone's here?" Lin yawned. A small rodent jumped near Iroh. "Ooh, cute!" she squealed from above.

"A meadow mole!" Iroh exclaimed. "I should have known. You startled me, little one." That was when they were both surrounded by the rock, encased and unmovable. Lin struggled to move but couldn't move the rock encasing her.

"They're fire nation." an earth kingdom solider said, pulling Iroh's red uniform off a branch.

"This one is no ordinary soldier." the caption glared. "This is the fire lord's brother, the dragon of the west, the once great general Iroh, but now, he and his little friend are our prisoners."

Back at the village, "Hello?" Aang called, walking outside with Aqua and Ember following. "This is the Avatar speaking. We're here to help you!"

Inside the building, "This isn't right." Sokka said as they watched from the window. "We can't sit here and cower while Aang, Ember, and Aqua waits for some monster to show up."

"If anyone can save us, they can." the old man said.

"They still shouldn't have to face this alone." Sokka glared.

"The sun has set!" Aang yelled. "Where are you, Hei-Bei?"

"Come on! We're not waiting all night!" Ember yelled tiredly.

"Ember, I doubt that would make him hurry." Aqua said.

"Yeah, but you're not tired, remember." Ember said. "You rise with the moon, and I rise with the sun."

"Please, leave this village in peace!" Aang yelled and twirled his staff around. "Okay, I guess that's settled then." They started to walk back towards the village. Then they stopped.

"What was that?" Aqua squeaked. They turned to see a massive shadow in the forest.

"You must be the Hei-Bai spirit." Aang said and bowed his head respectably. "My name is..." He stopped as the creature bue air and a blue energy at them, making Aang drop his staff and it skidded across the ground. Aqua and Ember's hair and scarf's flung around them before calming down.

"My name is Aang!" Aang yelled as they ran into the village, following the distructive spirit. "I'm the Avatar!"

"My name is Ember and I'm the fire guardian!"

"My name's Aqua and I'm the water guardian!"

"We would like to help you!" Aang yelled. "Hey, wait up!"

"The avatar and guardians methods are...unusaual." the chief said from the safty of the building.

"It doesn't seem too interested in what their saying." Sokka observed. "Maybe we should help them out."

"No, only the Avatar and his Guardians stand a chance against the Hei-Bei."

"Aang, Aqua, and Ember will figure out the right thing to do, Sokka." Katara said.

"Please, would you stop destroying things and listen?" Aang asked.

"We just want to talk!" Ember exclaimed.

"Just stop already!" Aqua shouted.

"That's it! They need help!" Sokka exclaimed and ran from the building.

"Sokka, wait!" Katara yelled. She tried to follow but the old man stopped her.

"It's not safe." he declared.

"Hei-Bai! Over here!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka, go back!" Aang ordered.

"You'll get hurt!" Aqua crie.

"No, we'll fight them together." Sokka said.

"But..." Aang started.

"Sokka!" Aqua and Ember yelled as Hei-Bai grabbed a flairing and screaming Sokka, running into the forest. Aang, Aqua, and Ember were quick to follow.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled, running out.

Elsewhere, "Uncle! Uncle, where are you?" Zuko yelled threw the forest.

"Lin! Are you here?" Jade asked.

"Sir, Guardian Jade, maybe they thought you left without them?" A soldier asked.

"Please, I told you to just call me Jade." she blushed embarrased.

"Something's not right here. That pile of rocks." Zuko observed.

"That doesn't seem like Lin's style." Jade said.

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir, Guardian." Jade groaned.

"Land doesn't slide uphill." Zuko explained. "Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncles's been captured by earthbenders!"

"And Lin!" Jade glared.

Somewhere else, "Over here!" Sokka yelled. "Help!" Aqua, Aang, and Ember tried to get closer but they vanished. When the three looked up, they were in front of a statue of a large bear.

"Sokka!" Aang cried.

"No." Ember gasped.

"We didn't make it." Aqua whimpered and they laid in front of the wooden carved bed.

Somewhere's else, Iroh and Lin, Iroh in a loin cloth and Lin in her regular clothing they were so nice to let her keep since they didn't have the fire nation symbol on them but the earth kingdom. The guards had no idea they were really taking into custody, the one who gifted them with their earthbending abilities.

"Where are you taking us?" Iroh asked.

"We're taking you to face justice." the captain answered.

"How is this justice." Lin pouted.

"Right." Iroh agreen. "But where, specifically?"

"A place you, general Iroh, are quite gamiliar with, actually." the captian said. "You once laid siege to it for 600 days, but it would not yield to you."

"What did you do, Iroh?" Lin asked.

"The great city of Ba-Sing-Se." Iroh sighed wishful.

"Ba-Sing-Se?" Lin asked.

"An eath nation kingdom." Iroh explained. Lin nodded.

"It was greater than you were, apparently." the captian smirked.

"I acknowledged my defeat at Ba-Sing-Se." Iroh glared defensive. "After 600 days away from my home, my men were tired and I was tired..." Iroh yawned. "And I'm still tired."

"Yeah, a nap would be greatly appriciated." Lin said. She was a teenage girl and a nap sounded nice right then. "Iroh!" she gasped as he fell from the ostrish.

At the village, "I'm sure they'll be back." the old man said.

"I know." Katara said.

"You should get some rest." the old man said, putting a blanket over Katara's shoulder as she sat, waiting for her brother and friends at the gate of the village.

"Everything gonna be okay." Katara said hopefully, holding tightly onto Sokka's fallen boomerang.

"Your brother is in good hands." the old man said. "I would be shocked if the Avatar and Guardians returned without him."

Aang, Aqua, and Ember walked into the village. "Katara, Katara, I lost him." Aang said. No one made any reaction.

"Hello?" Ember called.

"The sun is rising." the old man said. "Perhaps they will return soon."

"What?" Aang asked.

"What are they talking about? Can't they see us?" Ember asked.

"We're right here!" Aang exclaimed.

"Um...guys." Aqua sai, holding out her hand. Everyone gasped.

"We're in the spirit world!" all three exclaimed, looking at the other with mixed looks of horrors.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Jade rode on the streets, looking for uncle and Lin, although they pretended to be upset. Zuko jumped off and picked up and slipper off the ground and sniffed it.

"Yup, that's Uncle Iroh." Zuko said disgusted.

"Hey, here's Lin's necklace." Jade gasped, picking up Lin's necklace that marked Lin as the first earthbender, similar yet different to either Jade's, Ember's, or Aqua's.

At the village, Katara was surrounded by Aqua, Ember, and Aang, not that she realized it.

"I'll figure his out, Katara, I promised." Aang said. "Like they said, we're the bridges between the worlds, right? All we have to do is figure out what qw have to do. But once I do that, no problem!"

"But that's our biggest problem." Ember reminded him. Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby walked up to Katara and butted his nose against her.

"It's okay, Appa, Ruby, Sapphire." Katara said. "I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches for a treat."

"What are we supposed to do?" Aang asked. They walked deep into the evergreen forest.

"Avatar Roku, how can we talk to you?" Aang shouted.

"Please, answer us!" Ember cried.

"Something bad could happen!" Aqua cried. A light shone. "What's that?" Aqua asked as the shape into a blue dragon.

"That's not Sokka!" Aang gasped. Aang tried to use his glider but fell to the ground. Aqua and Ember gasped and tried to fire and water bend. They all came to a frightening conclusion.

"We can't bend in the spirit world!" The dragon landed in front of them and we gulped.

"You don't know where Sokka is, do you?" Aang asked hopefully. The dragon touched each one with a whisker and gave them a vision of a man riding on his back.

"You're avatar Roku's animal guide!" Aang gasped.

"Like Ruby, Sapphire, and Appa are to us." Ember said.

"Tell us, is there anyway for us to talk to him?" Aqua asked. The dragon bent down and Aangsat in front, Aqua behind him, and then Ember. They took off to the sky, promising they would be back as soon as possible.

As they flew over the sky, "Hey, isn't that Lin?" Aqua asked.

"Hey, Lin!" Ember yelled. Lin looked up and gasped with Iroh as they flew over them. How did Iroh see them? Why was Lin captured. The earthbender looked back. Lin fake coughed.

"What's the problem?" the captain asked.

"Nothing." Iroh said before he was brainstormed with one good idea. "Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling sore and achy and these shackles are to loose."

"Too loose?" both the captain and Lin asked. Iroh winked at Lin who realized he was up to something.

"That's right." Iroh nodded. "The cuffs are lookse and they jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake so much."

"Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's hand cuffs." the captain demanded and they stopped. When the guard did Iroh held his hand there and blue steam, causing the man to scream at the heat. Lin pulled her legs up and kicked the captain off, falling next to Iroh and they rolled down a hill.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Aang question brought Ember and Aqua's attention to the stone wall they just flew right into. It didn't hurt, they didn't crash. They just flew straight through it like it wasn't even there. In front of them, was a statue of Roku.

"I don't understand. This is just a statue of Roku." Aang said as they climbed off.

"We meant the real thing." Aqua said.

"Should have known it was to good to be true." Ember sighed. The dragon put a whisker on their heads again and there was a vision of a flaming comet shooting over the sky.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aqua asked.

"All I saw was a comet." Ember said.

"Where can we talk to him?" Aang asked. The dragon bowed his head in response. The sun shone through a tiny window high up in the ceiling. The shaft of light that had been blocked by the dragon, then hit the wall close to Roku's right shoulder. The dragon touched Aang, Aqua, and Ember wih his whisker again and a vision of time passing at the Fire Temple begins. The temple sitting on its volcanic. Clouds flew by with incredible speed overhead and the sun rounded its regular course in a matter of seconds. Three days pass before a fading to show the floor of the statue's chamber. Two Asian written characters were there before a little window where the sunlight enterd through. Days pass in rapidly. There was the same statue of Roku, where it is clear with each day the spot where the shaft of sunlight hits the back wall gets closer to hitting the statue's face as each day passes. He removed his whiskers.

"It's a calendar," Aang realized. "And the light will reach Roku on the solstice."

"More specifically," Aqua said.

"My birthday." Ember said.

"But we can't wait that long to save Sokka." Aang said.

Elsewhere, "They are too dangerous, Captian. We can't just carry them to the capital. We have to do something now." Iroh and Lin laid at their feet covered with rock and stone everywhere's except for their heads.

"I agree." the captian said. "They must be delt with immediately and severly."

"It's no use, guys." Katara said. "I don't see them anywhere. Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait." they flew back.

Elsewhere, "The Avatar and Guardians!" Zuko gasped, seeing Appa flying in the distance. Jade sighed and jumped off. "Where are you going?"

"You can go and try to capture Aang, Aqua, and Ember like always." Jade sighed, her back turned. "But I'm going to find my sister and you're uncle." Jade walked about five feet away when she felt something wrap around her waist. Zuko had just lifted her up and placed her in front of him. Jade had a secret smile on her face as they stalked to fine Uncle Iroh and Lin, the earth guardian.  
Aang, Ember, and Aqua rode through the sky on the dragon. Aang's natural body was ahead of them, sitting cross legged on top of the wooden carved bear stautue. Ember and Aqua's natural body was in a smiliar fashion but at the bottom of the bear on either side. Aqua and Ember were thrown from the dragon and landed in their bodies. Aang screamed as he was thrown in his. When they blinked the confusion away, the dragon was gone, and the three headed back to the village.

"You're back!" Katara exclaimed, running to them. She looked around. "Where's Sokka."

"We're not sure." Aang said, lowering his head. The sun set over them as Katara gasped.

In a field, Iroh and Lin sat across from the other, their hands stretched over a rock. Lin flexed her fingers. They didn't know she was an earthbender. It come crashing down, she'd act. As the rock was stedied over them, Lin moved her fingers, stopping the rock.

"Huh?" the guard asked confused. Then, Prince Zuko just flew out of no where's and smashed the rock.

"Lin, you're okay!" Jade exclaimed, running to hug the girls.

"Of course I am." Lin smiled.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." Iroh said as Lin broke from her chains.

"You taught me well." Zuko said. All four stood back to back.

"Surrender yourselves, it's five against four. You're clearly outnumbered." the captian smirked.

"Uh, that's true, but you are clearly outmatched." Iroh smirked.

"We have a few tricks up our sleeves." Lin smirked. The fight started. Lin smashed a boulder into some guy who wasn't expecting that. Rocks and fire were everywhere.

"Prince Zuko! Look out!" Jade gasped, jumping in front of the prince and using a powerful air current to knock the oncoming boulder off course.

"You call me Prince Zuko." Zuko said surprised.

"Of course I did." Jade said. "When you choosed you're uncle and my sister over my other sisters and the avatar, you earned my respect, Prince Zuko."

"Guys! It's time to fight, not talk!" Lin yelled. They joined the fight where Iroh was swinging the chains attached around his wrists around. Finally, they won.

"Now, would you please put some clothes on." Zuko groaned. Lin and Jade muffled their giggles.

Elaewhere, "Aang, Ember, Aqua, what are you doing?" Katara gsaped. "Run!" The Avatar and Guardians dodged the attacks made from the Hei-Bai spirit and Aang finally managed to place a hand on his forehead.

"You're the spirit of this forest." Aang realized. "Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down."

"When I first saw the forest, I had been upset. To think, the people who are desendents from those I gifted with the art of firebending had done such a thing." Ember said.

"But a friend of our gave us hope that spirit would grow back." Aqua said and Aang handed him in acorn. The spirit walked away and when he passed the gate, bamboo sprouted out from the ground fast pace. Sokka and a few other villagers walked from the bamboo trees, confused.

"Sokka!" Katara and Aqua exclaimed, running to hug the older teenage boy. Many other villagers ran to their love ones. Sokka wrapped his arms around the two girls, even more confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" Aqua asked, burying her head into the side of his neck.

"You were trapped in the spirit world for twenty four hours." Katara said, letting go. "How are you feeling."

"Sokka?" Aqua asked when he had a look of pain on his face.

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom!" Sokka exclaimed, letting go of Aqua and running away.

"Tough luck, Aqua." Ember said. Aqua just blushed. A hug out of Sokka was a good thing. As long as Suki didn't come back any time soon, they were good.

Some time that night, "Thank you, Avatar and Guardians. If there only were a way to repay you for what you've done." the chief said.

"You don't need to repay us anything." Aqua said as she bowed her head respectively.

"All in a day's work." Ember said.

"But, you could give us some supplies and some money." Sokka said.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded, elbowing her older brother roughly in the ribs.

"What? We need stuff." Sokka shrugged.

"It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey." the chief bowed and left.

"I'm so proud of you guys." Katara coffessed. "You figured out what to do."

'Actually, we did have a little help." Aang confessed. "And there's something else." All three lowered their heads.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"We need to contact Roku and we think we've finally found a way to contact his spirit." Aqua said.

"That's great!" Katara exclaimed.

"Creppy, but great." Sokka smiled.

"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice, Ember's birthday, we'll be able to speak to the,." Aang said.

"But, the solstice is tomorrow." Katara said.

"There's something else to, isn't there?" Sokka asked, noticing Aqua's more downcast look.

"Yeah, the island is in the fire nation." Aang said. Katara and Sokka gasped horrified.

Thank you to Princess de la Luna for always reviewing every chapter. I hope you and everyone else will keep bothering to read. I was never the best writer when it comes to finishing my stories but I'm gonna try my hardest to finish this one. Meaning, the only way I won't finish it is if I'm physically uncapable to move my fingers. 


	8. Avatar Roku, part 2

Avatar Roku: Winter Solstice Part 2:

"Let's go. Come on!" Aang groaned, trying to move Appa under the bright full moon. Aqua, Sapphire, Ruby, and Ember watched entertained. "Look, I'm sorry, but Katara and Sokka aren't coming to the fire nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. So get you're big butt off the ground and let's go!" he snapped.

"Um, Aang..." Ember said, noticing two other's presence coming.

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something." Sokka said.

"Please don't go." Katara said. "The world can't afford to lose any of you to the fire nation. Neither can I." Katara shrugged.

"But we have to go, Katara." Aqua said, looking at the moon. Tonight was a night where her abilities were stronger.

"But we have to talk to avatar Roku." Aang said. "To find our what the vision means. We need to get to the fire temple before the sun sets on the solstice. That's today." he said, jumping onto Appa. Aqua climbed onto Sapphire and Ember hopped onto Ruby.

"We're not letting you go into the fire nation alone." Katara glared, jumping in front of them. Sokka wrapped his arm's around Sapphire, trying to preventing the dragon from leaving.

"At least not without your friends." Sokka said. "We got your back." Aqua smiled. Sokka groaned as Appa licked him from toe to head.

"It's a long journey to the Cresent Island." the chief said and handed Aang a parcel. "You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck."

"Thank you for your..." Aang started.

"Go!" the chief shouted. They took off to the sky.

Elsewhere, Iroh and Lin rode on a rhinoceros and Prince Zuko and Jade rode on the other. They came to a small village where Prince Zuko knocked on the door. It was answered by the chief.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Zuko asked. "Seen the Avatar and Guardians lately?"

"Hey, you don't have to scare him." Lin said.

"Lin's right, Prince Zuko." Jade said. After getting angry at Jade for never calling him by his title, he never realized how much it would hurt for her to actually call him that. Like he was just a prince and not a person. "Please, sir. I'm the Air Guardian and my sister here is the Earth Guardian. We just want to find our friends."

"Come on, boy!" Aang said as they flew, "We've got a long way yo go! Faster!"

"Might as well get comfortable." Ember said, laying back.

On a ship, "Prince Zuko, we're getting closer to the fire nation." Jade noted.

"Of course." Prince Zuko said.

"I'm just getting nervous. Being an air bender and all." Jade said, gulping as they rode closer.

"You should be more worried because we're guardians." Lin said.

"That to." Jade said.

"Sailing into fire nation waters." Iroh said. "Of all the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish."

"Why would it be foolish?" Jade asked. "If he's Prince of the fire nation, wouldn't he be welcomed back to the fire nation?"

"Jade, Jade, Jade." Iroh said, shaking her head. "There are some things you just don't know."

"Uncle, I have no choice." Zuko said.

"Have you completly forgotten that the fire lord banished you? What if you're caught?" Iroh glared angrily. Jade and Lin looked at the other. They had forgotten Prince Zuko was a banished Prince. But why, they didn't know.

"I'm chasing the Avatar and Guardians. My father will understand why I'm returning homw." Zuko said.

"I don't know why, but I never want to meet the fire lord." Lin said. "He just sounds creepy."

"I know what you mean." Jade said.

"There they are!" Zuko exclaimed. Lin and Jade looked to the sky where they saw Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire slicing through the air.

"Hey!" Jade exclaimed, waving her arms.

"Aqua! Ember! Guys!" Lin laughed. They must look crazy considering no one from the sky noticed them.

"Helmsman, full stream ahead!" Zuko yelled. In the sky,

"Um, we got trouble." Katara said.

"Yeah, and it's gaining fast!" Sokka exclaimed. Aaqua and Ember screamed.

On deck, a catapult was being raised.

"I'm gonna be sick." Lin said, grabbing her stomach from the disgust of the smell and running inside.

"Lin, she just has a weak sto...wait for me!" Jade shouted, rushing inside.

"Girls." Prince Zuko scoffed.

"You have so much to learn, Prince Zuko." Iroh said.

From inside, the two girls could hear what was being said, thanks to Jade.

"Prince Zuko is shooting it off." Jade said.

In the sky, "Fire Ball!" Katara yelled.

"Got it!" Ember yelled. She stood on Ruby like she would be surfing, got in a pose, and kicked the fire ball far away from them with her own powerful ball of fire.

Down below, "A blockade!" Jade said.

"What?" Lin asked.

"That was Prince Zuko saying." Jade said. Before her eyes widened. She just realized what she said and they ran out and noticed a bunch of fire nation war ships in front of them.

"Technically, you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you" Iroh said. "Let's just hope they don't know about Lin and Jade."

"Have I mention I hated being a guardian." Jade groaned. "Stupid fire nation."

"Don't let Ember hear you." Lin smirked as Jade slouched against the railing.

In the sky, "If we fly north, we can go around the fire nation ships and avoice the blockade. It's the only way." Aang said.

"As long as we're not pelted with fire balls again." Aqua said. "It stunk."

"You're telling me." Ember said, waving a hand in front of her nose.

"But there's no time." Katara said.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. It's too dangerous." Aang said.

"And that's exactly why we're here." Katara said.

"Hey, less talk and more finding out what we're gonna do." Aqua said.

"Let's run the blockade!" Sokka yelled.

"Appa! Yip! Yip!" Aang yelled.

"Come on, Ruby." Ember coaxed.

"Let's do it, Sapphire." Aqua said, petting her with gentle fingers. They took off.

On the ship, "He's not turning around." Prince Zuko observed.

"What do they think they're doing?" Jade asked.

"They better hope what they're doing is pretty important." Lin said.

"Please, Prince Zuko," Iroh said. "if the fire nation captures you, there is nothing I, or Jade, or Lin can do. Do not follow the Avatar and Guardians."

Prince Zuko turned away. "I'm sorry, Uncle." he said. "Run the blockade!"

On another ship nearby, "The Avatar, the banished Prince, and the four Gaurdians. This must be my lucky day."

"Commander Zhao, what are your orders?" the soldier asked.

"Shoot the bison and dragons down." Zhao said.

"But there's a fire navu ship out there. Sir, one of our own. What if it's hit?"

"So be it. It belongs to a traitor. Ignite!" Fire balls flew.

"Is everyone alright?" Aang asked.

"I think so." Aqua said.

"All good over here." Ember said, her hair all over her face.

On Prince Zuko's ship, fireball after fireball were being thrown and just missing the ship, mostly thanks to Jade's help.

"I feel so useless! I can't even bend on this stupid ship!" Lin cried.

"Prince Zuko," the engine man said. "the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"

"Do not stop this ship!" Prince Zuko snapped.

"But..." Lin said.

It was hard, but those in the sky made it through the mass of fireballs. "We made it!" Aang exclaimed.

"We got into the fire nation..." Sokka said in disbelief and slumped his shoulders. "...Great."

"Well, isn't this some homecoming, Ember." Aqua smirked.

"Yeah, just a great homecoming." Ember groaned, slumping onto Ruby.

On Zhao's ship, "Where do you think the avatar and guardians are heading, sir?" a guard asked.

"I'm not sure, but I bet a banished prince will know." Zhao smirked as Prince Zuko's smaller ship sailed vcloser.

"We're on a conclusion course!" Iroh gasped.

"We can make it!" Prince Zuko yelled.

"We're gonna crash and I hate swimming in water this deep." Jade gulped.

"Because you rather be a free flyer." Lin said.

"Better then being six feet under." Jade pouted.

On Zhao's ship, "The boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko and the Air and Earth Guardian." a soldier said.

"Wait." Zhao said. "Cut the engines. Let them pass."

"Sir?" he asked. The ship stopped and Prince Zuko's ship slid on by easily. Zhao looked from above at the young prince he glared at him. Zhao shifted his gaze to Lin, and then Jade. Prince Zuko, noticing his gaze, placed a protective arm around her. Jade looked up confused. As soon as Zhao stopped looking,

"Take you're arm off of me, Prince Zuko." Jade glared and marched away to the railing to look out into sea.

In the air, "There it is!" Aang exclaimed, successfully waking up all his compianions with his etusiasm. "The island Roku's dragon took us to!"

"Finally!" Ember groaned.

"I thought will never get here." Aqua complained as they landed.

"Oh! You all must be tired!" Katara cooed to Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby.

"No. I'm good." Sokka said stretching. "Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders."

"Sokka, I don't think she was talking to her." Ember smirked.

"She's right." Katara said. Aqua giggled.

"Well, I was talking to Aqua." Sokka guestered to Aqua. They crouched behind a low wall in front of the table.

"I don't see any guards." Sokka observed.

"The fire nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died." Katara said.

"It's sad to think people just abandoned a magnificent temple like this one." Ember said.

"Maybe some people will come back to it." Aqua said comforting.

"It's almost sundown, we'd better hurry." Aang said and they climbed over the wall, entering the temple.

"Wait. I heard something." Sokka stopped. Five old men in red robes walked closer.

"We are the fire sages. Guardians to the temple of the avatar." the one in front said.

"Great! I am the avatar." Aang exclaimed, stepping foreward. Not liking their looks, Ember and Aqua with narrowed eyes walked and stood in front of him.

"We know." the fire sag said. They threw a fire ball at them but Aqua blocked it wth a stream of water from her pacl.

"Let's get out of here, now!" Ember yelled and they took off running.

"If the avatar contacts Roku, there's no telling how powerful the boy will become. Split up and fine him and his guardians!"

"Follow me!" Aang yelled, running slightly faster then a normal human.

"Do you know where you're going?" Sokka asked.

"Nope!" Aang said and ran around a corner. He ran back with a fire sage running after him. "Wrong way!"

Aqua threw a few ice spears and stuck the fire sage to the wall. They started to melt and she ran after her friends.

"Stand back!" the man named Shyu yelled. However, everyone ran. "I don't want to fight you, I'm a friend." They came to a stop as a dead end came up.

"Firebenders aren't our friends." Sokka said. Aqua and Ember hit him. "Ow! Most firebenders."

"I know why you're here, Avatar and Guardians." Shyu got down on his knees and bowed.

"You do?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Shyu said and stood up. "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him." Ember, Aqua, Aang, Katara, and Sokka all looked at the other, confusion written across their faces. Shyu grabbed a lever on the wall and pulled it down where a hallway was. "Fire Guardian, if you will."

Ember gulped and stepped up to the hallway before tossing a fireball inside where candles were lit. A long staircase disappeared down below.

"This way." he guestered. Slowly, they followed him.

On the ship, "What's he up to, Uncle?" Prince Zuko asked. "Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?"

"Because, he wants to follow you." Iroh said. "He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after. The Avatar and all four Guardians."

"I'll kill myself if we were with Zhao, would you?" Lin asked.

"Yeah I would." Jade said, both girls leaning against the railing.

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, that's exactly what I'll let him do." Prince Zuko said.

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma." Shya said.

"Cool, forming things out of magma." Ember said amazed.

"Maybe you'll do that one day." Aqua winked, elbowing her 'sister'.

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked.

"No," Shyu said. "but my grandfather knew him. Many generations of fire sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritural connection to this place."

"Is that how you knew we was coming?" Aang asked.

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occured. The statue's of Avatar Roku and the four guardians of fire, water, air, and earth, they're eyes began to glow." Ember and Aqua looked at the other. What did they mean by guardian statues?

"That's when we were at the air temple." Katara said. "Avatar Roku's eyes and the guardians were glowing there too!"

"At that moment, we knew you had all returned to the world." Shyu said.

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the sages attack me?" Aang asked.

"That's what I'll like to know." Ember said, flexing her fingers. Boy, her and Aqua were both wanting to fight right now.

"Things have changed." Shyu said. "In the past, the sages were loyal only to the avatar and the avatar's guardians shall they ever be reborn. When Roku died, the sages eagerly awaited for the next avatar to return and to wait to see if the guardians would be reborn as well. But neither ever came."

"They were waiting for us." Aang said, leaning on a wall.

"And we never showed up." Aqua cried. Sokka placed his arm arond Aqua and Ember wrapped Aang in a hug, just as upset but trying to move on.

"You're only a hundred years late, no reason to feel bad." Sokka said. Everyone glared at him. "What?"

"They lost hope the Avatar and any of the guardians would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozen began the way, my grandfather and the other sages followed him. I never wanted to serve the fire lord. When I learned you and the guardians would be coming, I knew I would have to betray the other sages."

"Thank you for helping us." Aang bowed.

"We could have never made it here without you." Aqua smiled.

"Thank you. It must have been rough to betray those you know." Ember said. Shyu smiled at the children with warmth.

"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then, will you be able to speak to them." Shyu said as they walked into a room. "No!" Shyu roared.

"What's up?" Ember asked.

"What's wrong?" Aang also questioned.

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed." Shyu answered.

"All man. Now I know we're in trouble." Aqua said.

"Can't you just open them with firebending? Like you opened that other door?" Katara asked.

"No." Shyu shook his head. "Onlu a fully realized avatar is powerful to open this door alone or all four guardians using all four elements at the same time together. Otherwise, the sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts."

"Five fire blasts, huh?" Sokka asked. Everyone turned to him. "I think I can help you out.

On the ship, "What do you think you're doing?" Zuko asked.

"You're not going alone." Jade glared. She and Lin sat on a small conoe, Prince Zuko wearing black, stood on the ship glaring at them. Uncle Iroh stood beside him. Prince Zuko looked Jade in the eyes, not backing down, but she wasn't either. Prince Zuko finally let out a sigh.

"Uncle, keep headin north." Prince Zuko said and cimbed into the boat. "Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I...we, use it as a cover." Iroh nodded and the three teens were lowered into the ocean.

At the temple, Sokka sat on the floor filling up small sacks. "This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing. Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and tada! Fake firebending!"

"That's pretty cool, Sokka." Aqua commented. Sokka's smile widened.

"You've really outdone yourself this time." Katara said.

"This might actually work." Shyu nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ember asked. "Let's do this." Sokka stuffed the sacks into the five places on the door and Sokka quickly joined Katara, Aang, Momo, Aqua, and Ember behind a nearby column.

"The sages will here the explosions," Shyu said.

"Than let them here." Ember said.

"Well, as soon as they go off, Avatar, you rush in."

"Its almost sunset." Katara said. "Are you ready.

"Definitely." Aang said. Shyu shot a small stream of fire and struck the candles before hiding behind the column with them. It went off and smoke filled the chamber. Aang ran to the door and tugged on the handles but they wouldn't budge.

"They're still locked." Aang said.

"What went wrong?" Aqua asked.

"It didn't work." Shyu sighed and Aang sunk to the floor. A minute later, he was standing up and hurling blast after blast of air at the locked doors.

"Why won't it open!" Aang screamed and Katara grabbed his arm.

"Aang, stop! There's nothing else we can do." Katara pleaded.

"I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing." Aang hung his head.

"But it wasn't for nothing." Ember said.

"We can still at least try to get this door open." Aqua suggested. "There's no point in just standing around here like idiots while waiting to be caught."

"I don't get it." Sokka said, rubbing his fingers through the soot "That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen."

"It did look it," Ember said.

"But was it." Aqua finished.

"Sokka, you're a genius!" Katara exclaimed.

"Huh?" Aqua and Ember asked, staring at the younger girl.

"Wait, how is Sokka a genius?" Aang asked. "His plan didn't even work."

"Come on Aang, let her dream." Sokka said.

"You're right. Sokka's plan didn't work...but it looked like it did." Katara said.

"She's got a point there." Aqua said.

"Did the definition of genius changed in the last hundred years?" Aang asked.

"I don't think so, Aang." Ember said.

Later, Shyu walked the four other sages to the sanctuary's door. "Hurry! The Avatar has already entered the ssanctuary!" Shyu lied.

"How did he get in?" one of the sages asked.

"I don't know." Shyu answered. "But look at the scorch marks and down there." Under the door, a shadow moved of someone walking moved.

"He's inside. Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku!" A fire sage demanded.

They blasted the door and it creaked open. To they're shock, it wasn't a monk that stood before them, but a lemur.

"It's the avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!"

"Wasn't all that hard." Ember chuckled.

"Shh!" Aqua hissed from they're posistions behind the column. Momo leaped at the fire sage and knocked him down. Katara and Sokka jumped from behind another pair of columns and held them down while Shyu grabbed the last one, Ember and Aqua running from they're spots with grins of truimphs.

"Now, Aang!" Shyu yelled.

"Aang! Now your chance!" Katara exclaimed.

"Aang?" Aqua asked. Prince Zuko walked around the column holding Aang captive. Behind him, Jade and Lin glowered, holding they're hands up in surrender.

"The Avatar's coming with me!" Prince Zuko announced. "And if you two Guardians knows what's best, you'll go next to you're little friends." Ember and Aqua looked at the other before holding they're hands up and joined they're sisters. After all, they were the avatar's guardians and attacking Prince Zuko wouldn't help them any.

"Close the doors!" Prince Zuko ordered! "Quickly!" Aqua narrowed her eyes and kicked the back of Prince Zuko's knee and he buckled. Jade grabbed his wrist and twisted it, forcing him to let go of Aang while Ember and Lin stood by, prepared for an attack.

"Go!" Katara roared as the doors started to close. Aang quickly ran away and managed to dive between the two doors and they closed with a great bang, narrowly missing Aang's foot.

"He made it!" Katara and Lin said relieved.

Inside, "The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku, so why isn't anything happening?" Aang asked. Inside the room was a statue of Avatar Roku. In each corner was a six foot statue of Aqua, then Lin, then Jade, and finally Ember.

Outside, Four of the fire sages and Prince Zuko shot they're own blasts of fire at the doors but unlike the last time, they did not open.

"HAH!" Ember laughed.

"Why isn't it working?" Prince Zuko asked, ignoring the fire guardian. "It's sealed shu!"

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." a fire sage said.

Inside, the sun went lower into the sea. "Why isn't anything happening?" Aang asked. "I don't know what I'm doing! All I know is earthbending! Please, Avatar Roku, talk to me!" he pleaded. The sunlight showing through a window on the roof, the beam hit Roku's face and as the sanctuary filled with white smoke, Aang found himself on a mountain standing in front of Avatar Roku. "It's good to see you, Aang. What took you so long?" he asked.

Aang bowed.

"Before we began, we need to gather some friends." Avatar Roku said and moved his hands.

Outside, "Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"Because, it was once the sages' duty. It is still our duty." Shyu said, everyone's hands now tied behind they're backs.

"Take that." Jade smirked. That was when the doors burst open.

"What's happening?" Lin screamed as the wind ruffled around everybody.

"I don't know!" Jade screamed back as white smoke covered the room.

"AHH!" Ember yelled as she was pulled under the smoke. She fell roughly on her back and was pulled into the room.

"Em...BER!" Aqua yelled as she to, fell.

"Aqua!" Jade and Sokka cried.

"AH!" Lin screamed as she to, fell.

"HEY!" Jade screamed as she felt something worm around her ankles. Just being able to notice it was vines, she to was pulled under the smoke and disappeared within the doors. They shut behind her, just as the last of her hair had disappeared within and the smoke cleared. Everyone gaped in shock at the four girls that had managed to disappear in barely five seconds. Someone walked in, clapping.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the fire lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." Zhao smirked. Fire nation men filed in after him.

"Commander Zhao..." four of the five sages bowed.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But you're little smoke screan didn't work. You lost not only the two guardians you didn't have, but all four! Two traitors in one day, the fire lord will be pleased." A soldier grabbed Zuko and held him as he struggled.

"You're too late, Zhao." Zuko smirked. "The Avatar and all four Guardians are inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter. Sonner or later, they have to come out." Zhao flashed his own smirk. Katara and Sokka paled, looking to the double doors.

Inside, "I have something very important to tell you, Aang, Aqua, Ember, Jade, and Lin." Roku told them after our four Gaudians stood up. "That is why, when you were in the spirit world, I sent my dragon to find you."

"Huh?" Lin and Jade asked.

"Nothing." Aqua said.

"We just saw a vision about a comet heading to earth and we're not sure what it means." Ember answered.

"So that's why you were on that dragon!" Lin exclaimed.

"How come I'm the only one to know these things." Jade pouted.

"What does it mean, Avatar Roku?" Aang asked.

"One hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozen used that comet to begin the war." Roku explained. "He and his firebenders army harnessed its imcredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations."

"So, the comet made them stronger?" Aang asked.

"Yes. Stronger than you could even imagine." Roku said sadly.

"I can understand how that would become a problem." Ember said.

"But, the elements are suppose to work together in harmony." Lin said. "No one element is stronger than the other."

"We know that Lin, but everyone thinks fire is nothing but destruction." Jade said.

"When fire is really life." Ember said.

"Fire, water, earth, and air. Only working in harmony will the world truly be at peace." Aqua said.

"But this comet happened a hundred years ago." Aang said. "What does the comet have to do with the war now?"

"Listen carefully." Roku said and all five leaned closer as if they would miss something if they didn't. "Sozin's comet will return by the end of summer and Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar and Guardians won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang, will the protection and guidence of Aqua, Ember, Jade and Lin, you must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives."

"But I haven't even started learning waterbending, not to mention earth and fire." Aang said.

"And we all know it's not our destiny to teach Aang earthbending, but others." Aqua mentioned.

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end." Roku said.

"Aang, don't worry." Jade said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be with you every step of the way."

"As will Katara and Sokka." Ember said.

"And we can't forget about Appa, Momo, Ruby, and Sapphire." Lin said.

Outside, "When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power." Zhao commanded. To one column, Sokka, Katara, and Shyu were chained up and Zuko to another.

"How are they going to make it out of this?" Katara asked.

"How're we going to make it out of this?" Sokka asked paled.

Inside, "What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail?" Aang asked.

"I know you can do it, Aang, for you have done it before. The solstice is ending. We must go our seperate ways...for now." Avatar Roku said.

"You won't fail because we won't let you." Aqua said. She and her fellow guardians each stood surrounding him.

"We believe in you." Ember said.

"Together, we are united." Lin said.

"But divided, we fall." Jade said.

"But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?" Aang asked.

"I am apart of you." Roku said. "You have you're guardians with you. When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way. A great danger awaits all five of you at the temple. I can help you face the threat. But only if you are ready."

Aang's arrow started to glow and he opened his eyes. His eyes and mouth were glowing an eerie blue and white. Aqua closed her eyes as she heard waves crashing against the shore and the smell of the sea assulted her nose. The mark of a crescent behind her scarf on her forehead glowed. Under her eyelids, a darker blue light was. Ember's eyes drifted shut as the warmth of a single flame warmed her and she heard the crackling of a roaring fire. Behind the scarf on her forehead, a shape of the sun glowed red. Underneath her eyelids, a red light glowed.

Lin closed her eyes peacefully as the rumble of rocks falling off a cliff was heard by her only and the sweet smell of daisy's filled her nose. Behind her scarf, the shape of a powerful stone with a single pink rose glowed green. Behind her eyelids, the same glowing of the light green started. Jade let the wind ruffle her hair and she closed her eyes as the calming breeze forced her to relax. Behind her scarf, the image of a shooting star in mid-air glowed a calming orange. Under her eyelids, the same orange started.

Together, all four girls opened they're eyes to see that they're whole eye, color, whites, and all, were glowing they're rightful color. They were together. This was our things should be. They could do anything. Unity was the key. They were in they're elements and they could win and stop a war that never should have happened.

"I'm ready." Aang said.

"Together is unity." the four guardians said. A blinding white light escaped the sanctuary doors and Commander Zhao and his soldiers stood ready. The fire sages were staring in shock and fear. Shyu, Katara, and Sokka stood worried. Zuko turned his head from the light, wondering what had became of Jade.

"Get ready." Zhao said. The door opened fully and to they're surprise, two large glowing eyes were visible in the dark. Behind those eyes, they're was a four pairs glaring. One was a light grass colored green, another was a roaring fire red, another was an ocean blue, and the last was a calming orange.

"No!" Katara yelled as she and Sokka struggled against they're chains.

"Fire!" Zhao commanded.

"Fire?" a voice mocked. "You read my mind." The fire stopped inches within the doors and a roaring wave of water conquered it from nowhere's. The water washed around they're ankles. Five figures showed up. In the center, was Avatar Roku. Behind him were Aqua, Ember, Jade, and Lin, they're hair floating above them.

Zuko gulped. He never seen anyone as powerful and beautiful as Jade looked at that moment. She was confident and willing to use the powers of air at her disbosle.

Sokka, also gulped. Aqua looked so beautfiul with her eyes glowing such a blue he never seen before. Ready to defend her friends with the powers of water.

"Avatar Roku!" Shyu gasped. Ember created a large fireball and tossed it to Avatar Roku who made it bigger and shot it out to the room. Zhao and his men were thrown to the floor. They were ripped off the ground as a wind tossed them into the air before letting them drop down to the floor. Apparently, only those chained were somewhat safe. Lin did a move and little rocks and chunks flew from the ground and to they're friends and Zuko, cutting they're chains. As soon as he was free, Zuko took off running.

"Avatar Roku and the Gaurdians are going to destroy the temple!" Shyu yelled. "We have to get out of here!"

"Not without Aang!" Katara glared.

"Or Aqua and the others." Sokka agreed. Avatar Roku moved his air and lave rused to the surface. The lava exploded. Zhao and his men ran for the exit and down the stiars. Sokka and Karara crouched behind a column, using it as protection. Avatar Roku lowered his hands and took a deep breath. Then, the Fire Nation born Avatar changed into a small monk everyone knew personally. Aang fell to the floor and Katara helped him up.

Aqua shrieked as she fell to the ground but before she could hit, Sokka caught her in his arms. Lin, Jade, and Ember groaned as they're stood weakly on they're knees.

"We got your back." Sokka said.

"Thanks." Aang said.

"Um, where's Shyu?" Ember asked.

"I don't know." Katara answered. They ran to the stairs, Sokka still carrying Aqua, but the lava was already climbing to the top.

"This is to much fire, even for me." Ember shivered. They ran to a hole that was in the temple wall and they fell out the hole. Aqua, Sokka, Katara, and Aang fell on Appa. Lin fell on Sapphire, while Jade and Ember fell onto Ruby. They quickly flew off into the sunset as the temple crumbled.

"Is it me, or am I starting to see a patthern here?" Aqua asked, watching the temple fall.

"Oh, Ruby. I missed you so much." Jade cooed, rubbing the dragon.

"I never thought I would miss Sapphire as much as I do now." Lin smiled, hugging the dragon.

On a ship, "No prince. No Avatar. No Guardians. Apparently, the only thing I do have is five traitors." Zhao growled.

A fire sage took a step foreward. "But Commander, only Shyu helped the Avatar and Guardians."

"Save your stories for the Fire Lord!" Zhao snapped. "As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty! Take them to the prison hold!"

Elsewheres, Prince Zuko watched with dissapointment and anger as he watched Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby fly away. Not only had he lost the chance at getting two guardians he didn't have, he managed to lose all four.


	9. The Waterbending Scroll

The Waterbending Scroll:

"Would you sit down?" Sokka asked, driving Appa as Aang paced back and fourth. "If we hit a bump, you'll go flying off!"

"What bump is in the sky?" Aqua asked.

"You see my point." Sokka said.

"What's bugging you anyway?" Ember asked from Ruby.

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before the comet arrives." Aang said.

"But like we said at the temple, we're with you." Lin said.

"Well, let's see. You've pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you 112 years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer." Sokka said.

"Aqua, may I?" Jade asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Aqua shrugged.

"You're right. I shouldn't be asking you for another few weeks or so." Jade smiled and Lin giggled.

"Ow!" Sokka yelled, holding the back of his head where Jade had slapped him.

"I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the north pole." Aang gulped. "What am I gonna do!"

"What we always do." Ember said. "Do the best we can and hope it works out in the end." Aang fell down and groaned.

"Calm down." Katara demanded. "It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some stuff I know."

"And I'll love to watch another waterbender teach Aang." Aqua exclaimed.

"You'd do that?" Aang asked. Katara nodded and they looked over the edge of Appa's saddle.

"We'll need to find a good source of water first." Katara said.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in." Sokka said dryly.

"Go there guys, there's a waterfall." Aqua pointed and they descended.

"How did you know that?" Sokka asked.

"One of the good things of being the water guardian of the avatar. I can tell where water is before I see it. Same with Ember and fire. Lin and earth and Jade and air but I guess anyone can see air and earth better than water or fire."

A few minutes later, they stood in front of a roaring waterfall. "Nice puddle." Sokka muttered.

"I told you it was a waterfall." Aqua winked. A minute later, Appa was relaxing in the water. Momo sat on a rock and Ruby and Sapphire relaxed under the sun on the ground.

"Yeh! Don't start without me, boy!" Aang exclaimed.

"Remember the reason we're jere." Katara said, stopping Aang.

"Oh right, time to practice waterbending." Aang said.

"And time for us to have a water fight!" Lin squealed. A few minutes later, the four girls stood in they're undercloths which were similar to Katara's but in they're elements colors. They squealed as they splashed cold water on the other.

"Great. So, what am I supposed to do?" Sokka asked.

"You could join they're water fight." Katara suggested.

"Somehow, I rather not." Sokka said. That water was looking very cold and only Ember was truly warm in it while Aqua was more comfortable.

"You could clean the gunk out of Appa's toes?" Aang suggested, handing Sokka a leafy branch. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"So, while you guys are all playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Sokka asked.

"Mugs and bugs!" Aang exclaimed. Sokka blinked.

"Okay." he took the branch.

"Have fun Sokka!" Ember grinned right before Aqua and Lin dunked her. Jade laughed until Ember, still under the water, grabbed her ankles and pulled her under.

On a ship, Zuko was firing blast after blast at his opponents as he trained. The ship tilted and both the prince and opponent fell off balanced.

"Someone changing our course!" Zuko growled. He marched into a room where the helmsman was at the wheel. "What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!" Nearby, Iroh played a game called Pai Sho.

"Actually, someone did." Iroh said. "I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

"Is it something to do with the Avatar and Guardians?" he asked hopefully.

"Even more urgent." Iroh said seriously. "I've lost my lotus title."

"Lotus title?" Zuko asked.

"For my Pai Sho game." Iroh answered. "Many people think the lotus title insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual stratengy that I employ."

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus title?" Zuko said, narrowing his eyes.

"See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they'll have the lotus title in stock and I can get on with my life!" Zuko growled and releashed a great amount of flames from his mouth and it brushed against the ceiling.

"I'm so lucky to have such an understanding nephew." Iroh said cheerfully.

Elsewhere's, "Yeh, don't get too happy. You gotta do me next." Sokka said as he cleaned Appa's toes. The girls had calmed down a little. Lin was practing her earthbending. Ember was gaining a tan. Aqua was rinsing her hair under the waterfall where the water was slightly cleaner. Jade floated on her back.

On the shore, "This is a pretty basic move." Katara said. "But it still took me months to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this." Katara moved her hands and the water started to move back and fourth. Jade giggled as she felt herself wobble some when she got close enough to feel it. "The key is getting the wrist movement right."

"Like this?" Aang asked, imitating Katara.

"That's almost right." Katara said. "If you keep practing, I'm sure eventually."

"Hey, I'm bending it already!" Aang exclaimed.

"Hey!" Jade yelled as it splashed onto her face and stood.

"Oops, sorry." Aang smiled innocently. Jade just glowered and sunk into the water till it was just above her lip.

"I can't beloeve you got that so quickly." Katara said surprised. "It took me two months to learn that move."

"Well, you had to figure it out on your own." Aang said. "I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher."

"Thanks." Katara gave a small smile.

"So, what's next?"

"This is a more difficult move. I call it streaming the water." Katara said. She moved her hands and a stream of water looped around. "It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if..." Katara stopped and saw that Aang was already doing the move perfect. Aang did a little trick in the end before depositing, right onto Jade.

"Why do I keep being hit by water. It's dangerous around here." Jade griped, swimming under the water. Ember, Lin, and Aqua laughed at the misfourtune of they're sister.

"Nice work," Katara said. "Though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary."

"Sorry." Aang said. "Well, don't stop now, keep 'em coming!"

"Well, I kinda know this one other move, but it's pretty hard." Katara confessed. "I haven't even totally figured it out yet. The idea is to create a big, powerful wave."

Katara concentrated and picked up a wave like figure out of the water. About the height of a twelve year old boy before it collapsed.

"So, like this?" Aang asked and a shot of water shot through the air. Jade, Aqua, Lin, Ember, and Sokka got three times as shoaked as they had been before.

"Aang!" All five groaned.

"Looks like I got the hang of that move!" Aang said, eyes wide. "What else ya got?"

"That's enough practice for today." Katara glared.

"Yeh, I'll say." Sokka said, watching something float away. "You just practiced our supplies down the river."

"Uh, sorry." Aang apologized. "I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all that stuff."

"That had our food in it. I'm hungry now." Aqua pouted, walking up to the shore until she was only ankle high in the water.

"Don't worry Aqua! We'll get food!" Sokka exclaimed like he was trying to sound heroic.

Later, "We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's send it wisely." Sokka said.

"Uh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle." Aang said. He pulled out a bison shaped whistle.

"Hey, was there any dragons?" Ember asked.

"I looked but no." Aang pouted and blew the bison whistle.

"It doesn't even work." Sokka said. Momo climbed onto Aang and started talking away. "See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk."

"No offense, Aang, but I'll hold onto the money from now on." Katara said, holding out her hand.

"Don't want to spend any when we can be spending it on something to eat." Lin commented as Aang unhappily handed over the bag. The six walked until they were passing a boat near the docks.

"Earth nation! Fire nation! Water nation! So long as bargins are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be sky, come one by!"

"Finally, someone who doesn't hate fire nation." Ember said.

"Oh! You there!" the man yelled, running in front of them, hearing Ember's comment. "I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?" He had a parrot on his shoulder that gave all the Guardians a cold shudder.

"Sure!" Aang exclaimed. "Uh, what are curios?"

"Aang, why buy something you never even heard of?" Jade groaned. The man took Aang and led him onto the boat. His friends followed behind silently.

"I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sun, if you'd be interesting in bartering." the man said, observing Momo.

"Momo's not a beast." Aqua glared.

"And he's not for sale." Aang protested. Katara and Lin walked over near some scrolls.

"Hey, a waterbending scroll." Lin said, taking a tin one from the rack and handing it to Katara.

"Hey, Aang. Check out these crazy moves!" Katara exclaimed

"Where were you get a water bending scroll?" Aqua asked.

"Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price. Free!" the man smirked, taking it from Katara and sliding it back on the rack.

"I don't someone would give you that scroll for free." Ember glared.

"Wait a minute!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka?" Aqua asked.

"Sea-loving traders with suspiciously acquired merchandise...and pet reptile birds. You guys are pirates!" Sokka exclaimed. The guardians glared.

"We perfer to think of ourselves as high risk traders." the pirate smirked.

"So, how much for the, uh, traded scroll?" Katara asked.

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the earth kingdom. Unless, of course, you kids have two hundred gold pieces on ya right now?"

"We're just kids. How are we suppose to have two hundred gold pieces." Jade protested. Lin covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"What say to the price of one copper piece." Aang said, leaning over the counter and showing him the coin.

"The price is two hundred gold pieces." the priate glared, laughing. "I don't haggle on items this rare."

"Okay, two copper pieces!" Aang said, withdrawing another copper coin.

"It's not amusing the seond time, boy." the pirate glared.

"What is Aang doing?" Aqua asked.

"Trying to haggle a haggler." Ember sighed.

"Aang, can we get out of here. I feel like we're getting weird looks." Katara said, looking around the other pirates in the boat.

"Hey, miss. How would you like to trade that necklace." a pirate smirked to Jade who placed a hand on it protectively.

"I don't think so. My necklace can't be bought." Jade glared.

"We'll be casting off now!" Aang exclaimed and they walked off the ship.

"Why that pirate, asking for my necklace!" Jade growled.

"At least you said no." Ember said, her hands behind her head.

"That pirate was looking at all our necklaces. The captian." Lin said.

"What was that all about, Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I was just starting to browse through they're boomerang collection." Sokka complained.

"Oh, you already have a perfectly good boomerang." Aqua sighed.

"I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here." Katara shivered.

"Hey you, get back here!" Someone yelled at them angrily. It was the pirate running to them.

"He doesn't look happy." Lin gulped.

"Told ya the haggling would pay off." Aang smirked. That was when a dozen more armed pirates showed up, obviously angry. Katara, Sokka, Aang, Ember, Lin, Jade, and Aqua paled greatly.

"I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us!" Katara shrieked.

"Run!" Ember screamed and they all took off.

"Get back here!" a pirate yelled as the group ran down an ally.

"This way! Let's cut 'em off!" the captain yelled. As they rounded a corner, Aqua slid over some one dumping dirty water our they're back door and ran into a very familar cart.

"My cabbages!" the merchant yelled. "This place is worse than Omashu!" Aqua quickly climbed up and they were off again.

"I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives!" a pirate snapped. They once again ran down another ally which turned out to be a dead end. They turned to one but the pirates were there, blocking they're exit.

"Now, who gets to take the steel of my blade first?" the captain asked.

"No thanks!" Aang exclaimed. Lin using earthbending, knocked the pirates off they're feet. They ran again. Finally, they lose the pirates and were able to catch they're breath on the river bank.

"I hate runing." Ember groaned, falling onto her back,

"I used to kinda lok up to pirates." Aang said.

"Bet that's a bust." Aqua said, emptying the water from her shoes.

"You're right, those guys are terrible." Aang agreed.

"I know, this why I took this!" Katara exclaimed, holding something familar out.

"No way!" Aang gasped.

"You didn't." Lin said.

"She did." Jade gasped.

"Isn't it great?" Katara asked.

"We're dead." All four Guardians said.

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their waterbending scroll." Sokka said.

"I perfer to think of it as high-risk trading." Katara mocked.

"Good on, Katara!" Aang laughed.

"Sokka, where do you think they got it?" Katara asked. "They stole it from a waterbender."

"It doesn't matter." Sokka said. "You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes!"

Jade sighed and wondered back towards town, hoping maybe someone would be kind enough to give her just a little bit of food for the road.

Jade walked until she heard a very familar voice, "I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus title in the entire marketplace." Iroh said.

Jade turned as Zuko spoke angrily when she ran into someone she didn't wish to see again anytime soon.

Two pirates held her arms behind her. "Lookie who we have here, boys." the captain smirked. Jade glared. How could she have been so stupid? She didn't even bother to tell anyone where she was going. They pushed her near they're boat closer.

"We lost the girls and the little bald monk she was traveling with." the pirate sneered. "But at least we have one."

"Let me go!" Jade snapped, drawing attention as she struggled against the pirates.

"I don't think so. Maybe you would like to tell us where you're little friends went to." a pirate smirked.

"You're not getting anything out of me." Jade glared.

"Miss Jade," Iroh said. "Please, would you let her go. She's but a child."

"Um..." the pirates stuttered. That was when Jade stomped on they're feet and ran over as they hobbled painfully.

"Iroh, Zuko, so good to see you again." Jade smiled.

"Prince Zuko." he glared.

"You lost my respect again." Jade glared.

At the riverbank, "I just want to try this one move first, and then it's all yours." Katara siad, studying the scroll Aang held out for her.

"Has anyone seen Jade?" Aqua asked. She was the only Guardian standing.

"You lost Jade?" Ember asked.

"Who said I was watching her." Aqua said.

"Haven't seen her since Katara revealed she took the scroll." Lin said, twiling a rock in her hand. "Maybe she went back to the village."

"But why would she do that?" Aqua asked.

"You got me." Lin said.

"Jade can take care of herself. We'll look for her if she isn't back by nightfall or when we leave." Ember said, pulling up a single flame on the tip of her pointer finger.

"Will you please shut your air hole!" Katara snapped, grabbing they're attention. "Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturall gifted!"

Ember, Aqua, and Lin stood fully, glaring at her as was Sokka.

"What?" she asked. She looked to Aang who had tears swimming in his grey eyes.

"Omigosh, Aang." Katara gasped. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But you know what, it won't happen again." Katara rolled the scroll upand handed it to Aang. "Here, this is yours. I don't want to have to do with it anymore."

"It's okay, Katara." Aang smiled, taking the scroll.

"What about Momo? He's the real victim here." Sokka said.

"What happened to Momo?" Aqua pouted, picking up the chirping lemur.

"Katara water whipped him." Sokka answered.

"Oh, poor Momo." Auqa cooed.

"I'm sorry, Momo." Katara said, stroking his ears as he chirped.

"And what about me?" Sokka asked, wanting some attention. "There was that time you..."

"No more apologies!" Katara snapped. Aqua giggled while Ember and Lin smiled gently. But in the back of they're mind, they wondered where they're fourth and final sistre had disappeared to.

On Zuko's ship, the pirates, Zuko, and Jade stood.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" the pirate asked.

"No!" Jade exclaimed. She hoped her friends had enough since to stay in the woods as night came closer and seek shelter.

"We don't need to stop." Zuko agreed. "They stole a waterbending scroll, right?"

"Uh huh." the captain nodded.

"They they'll be on the water."

As night came, Katara snuk away with the scroll, her friends fast aslee. When she turned, Momo was in front of her.

"Shh!" Katara hissed. "Momo, go back to sleep." A few minutes later, Katara stood next to a river. "Shoot! Come on water, work with me here!" Katara tried again and talked to herself. "Okay, Katara, shift your weight through the stances." the water fell back into the river and Katara growled again. Katara looked up as she heard something approching and ran from the sight. Before she could get far, a pirate grabbed her.

"No, let go of me!" She smacked the pirate away using the water whip and tried again, only to run into Zuko.

"I'll save you from the pirates."

"Zuko, stop frightening Katara right now!" Jade snapped.

"Jade!" Katara exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"I went to try and find food when I ran into Mr. Grumpy pants here." Jade answered.

"Well, at least you're not hurt." Katara sighed.

"Not for long, she's not." Zuko glared.

"Oh, you can't hurt me." Jade smiled innocently.

"And why not!" Zuko snapped.

"One, Iroh wouldn't let you, and two, I can kick you're sorry butt." Jade smirked while Katara burst out laughing. That just made Zuko madder.

A few minutes later, Katara was chained to a tree while Jade sat against the tree truck, a bored look on her face.

"Tell me where they are, and I won't hurt you, or your brother." Zuko threatened.

"Please, Lin, Aqua, and Ember will stop you first." Jade yawned.

"Will you shut up." Zuko glared.

"Last I check, you weren't my boss and I'm tired." Jade glared.

"Perhaps in exchange for some information, I can restore something you've lost." Zuko said, circuling around the tree and placed her necklace close to her.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?" Katara gasped as he walked away holding it.

"Zuko, that isn't funny." Jade glared and stood up. "Give her back her necklace."

"No, girl." Zuko glared.

"I'm not a girl!" Jade yelled. "I mean, I am, but that's not my name. My name is Jade." she stuttered.

"I'll only give it back once she tells me where they are, not like you were any help." Zuko said bitterly.

"How can I. I left them in the woods!" Jade yelled, throwing her hands up.

"Enough of this garbage." the captain snapped. "You promised us the scroll!"

"Don't you know never to make a deal from or to pirates." Jade winked as Zuko produced the scroll and lit a flame under it.

"I wonder how much money this is worth." Zuko smirked and the pirates gasped and screamed no! "A lot, apparently. Now, you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy."

"We won't be." Jade muttered.

"Search the woods for the boy and the girls and meet back here." Zuko said.

"Fine." the captain said sullen.

Where they slept, "Huh? Where'd she go? I don't believe it." Sokka groaned.

"What's wrong." Aang yawned.

"It's illegal to be up so early in the morning!" Ember groaned.

"What happened, Sokka?" Aqua asked.

"Besides waking us up far to early." Lin stretched.

"She took the scroll!" Sokka explained. "She's obsessed with that thing. It's just a matter of time before she get us all in deep..." Sokka screamed as he was thrown back by a pirate. The fight was on. In the end, Aang, Lin, Aqua, and Ember were captive, leaving Sokka to stand in the clearing.

"Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap?" Sokka asked. That was when a net caught him and he was pulled into the bushes.

It wasn't long tell they stood with hands tied in front of the pirates.

"Nice work." Zuko nodded.

"Hey guys, you decided to join the party!" Jade waved.

"Well, at least we know where she went." Ember yawned.

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara confessed.

"No Katara, it isn't." Aang said.

"It's not you're fault. You deserve to learn some new waterbending as much as anyone." Aqua said determined.

"Actually, it kind of is." Iroh said. Lin, Jade, Aqua, and Lin glared at him.

"Give me the boy and girls." Zuko commanded.

"You give us the scroll." the pirate haggled.

"You're really going to hand over the avatar and all four guardians for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka asked.

"Don't listen to him!" Zuko roared. "Je's trying to turn us against each other."

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Aqua hissed.

"Just trust me." Sokka whispered back.

"Your friends are the avatar and guardans?" the captain asked.

"Sure is, and I'll bet they'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll." Sokka continued.

"Wait, then where is the fourth Guardian?" A pirate asked.

"She's the girl with orange scarfs over there." Sokka nudged his head.

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko snapped.

"Hey, don't talk to him that way!" Aqua protested. Iroh smiled secretly, ah, to be young and in love.

"Sokka, you really should shut your mouth." Aang said concerned.

"I'm just saying, it's bad business sense." Sokka shruged. "Just image how much the fire lord would pay for the avatar and guardians. You guys would be set for life!"

There was a pause and, "Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kids. And we'll need orange girl to."

"Does no one speak my language!" Jade snapped. "The name is Jade. J.A.D.E. Ja-de! Jade!"

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko roared as he moved his posistion in front of a fumming Jade. Another battle was on.

When every was distracted, Momo chewed Katara's chains free.

"Thanks, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples!" Katara smiled. Lin knocked a few pirates down. Ember 'accidentillay', lit a few pirate's cloths on fire. He got it out...eventually. Aqua thought it would be funny to wash a few down the rver while Jade settle on defense, mainly dodging with faster speed.

"Hey! Aang! Aqua! Where are you!" Sokka yelled.

"I'm over here, follow my voice!" Aang yelled.

"Sokka! Was that you!" Aqua asked on his other side, fog and smoke covering the battle field. How was anyone to know if they were hitting they're on team or not.

"So...KKA!" Aqua exclaimed as she fell forward.

"Whao!" Sokka exclaimed as she tripped over a stray pirate. To they're shock and embarrasement, as Sokka fell on his back with Aqua on top of him, they ended up being...mouth to mouth. You can see the embarrasement as blue eyes met blue eyes, both shocked and confused.

"AH!" Jade screamed as she tripped over Aqua and Sokka, making them move away from the other regretfully. Jade fell and was caught into something something warm. When she looked up, Jade was comforted with liquid gold eyes.

Zuko himself, was very surprised when the grey eyed girl landed in his arms. Socker. Two romantic and arkward moments under the fog.

"I'm right here!" Aang yelled and blew the smoke away. What he saw was worrisome. He saw a mix of fire nation soldiers and pirates in combat, Lin and Ember sneaking up on the other, not realizing it was they're sister. He also saw Aqua on her knees beside Sokka who laid on his back and Zuko with his arms around Jade's waist. He drew the smoke closer. "Never mind! I'll find you."

Jade kicked Zuko's knee and pushed him away from her before heading to where Sokka and Aqua was, only to trip over Aqua standing up, sending Aqua to fall on Sokka's stomach and for her to land on Lin who grabbed Ember and they all landed in a messy heap on the ground.

"This way!" Aqua's voice yelled as she and Sokka crawled out of the smoke. The other guardians headed that way. Once they could stand,

"Run!" Aang yelled and they ran to the ship.

"AH!" Jade screamed as she fell again, not like anyone notice in the mess. Zuko had kicked her legs out from under her. She glared at him spiteful.

"Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here!" Katara announced. They pushed on the boat but it wouldn't move.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka groaned as they stopped,

"A team of rhinos...or three waterbenders." Aang said. And so, he, Katara, and Aqua, pushed and pulled the water under the boat, allowing it to float into the river.

"Everybody in!" Katara yelled.

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" Iroh said, Jade huffing beside him.

"We have no time for your proverbs, uncle!" Zuko snapped, wanting to return to his argument with the priate captain.

"Zuko, turn around!" Jade laughed. Zuko turned and saw the Captian's ship sailing away with everyone on board.

"Bleeding hog-monkeys!" the captian yelled and ran after his ship. Zuko burst out in mocking laughter.

"That has to be the closest thing to laughter I've ever heard from you." Jade pouted. "To bad it's not enough. Oh, and you might want to check out you're on boat." On the river, the pirates had took off in Zuko's boat.

"Hey! That's my boat!" Zuko yelled, running after it.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jade asked and raced after him, easily gaining speed and rushing past him while using her airbending skills, her hair flying behind her in waves.

"Maybe it should be a proverb." Iroh stated.

"Come on, Uncle!" Zuko snapped.

On the captain's ship, "Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?" Aang asked.

"I don't know how! This thing wasn't made by the water tribe!" Sokka yelled.

"We left Jade again!" Ember announced.

"We need a leash on that girl." Aqua groaned.

"Hey, she got Prince Moody watching over her and she can take care of herself." Lin smiled. Pirates started to board the ship but the girls quickly took care of that, Katara learning a new trick.

"Hey, you did the water whip!" Aang exclaimed.

"I knew you could do it." Aqua smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without your help!" Katara smiled.

"Will you quit congratulating and help me out!" Sokka yelled, two pirates coming closer to him.

"I got cha!" Aqua yelled and climbed onto the stand where Sokka was. There was a pause and Aqua washed the pirates over board. "Oh yeah!" she laughed with a fist in the air. When she turned to Sokka, she blushed. He was dripping wet, having been caught in the wave. "Er...oops." she laughed nervously. Sokka spat water from his mouth.

"Taste like fish." Sokka said.

"What do you expect in a river?" Ember asked.

"Aang, look!" Katara yelled.

"Oh no!" Aang exclaimed. Coming closer, was a waterfall.

"Oh, I'm an earthbender and I'm in the air or the ocean more than I'm on the earth." Lin groaned.

Aang took out the bison whistle he bought and started to blow.

"Have you lost you're mind!" Sokka yelled. "This is no time for flute practice!"

"We can stop this boat!" Katara announced. "Aang, Aqua, together, push and pull the water." And so together, the three tried to turn the ship around.

"We're doing it!" Katara yelled.

"All right!" Aqua laughed.

"But we have another problem!" Sokka yelled. They rammed into the other pirate ship and they were thrown off the ship and being flung down the waterfall screamed. That was when luck would have it, Appa caught Aang, Sokka, and Katara while Ruby caught Ember and Sapphire caught Aqua and Lin. Momo flew to Sokka's shoulder.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, guys." Aang thanked they're animal friends.

"Yeah, we owe ya one." Sokka said.

"I think we all owe them more than one." Ember said. On top of the water fall, Zuko and Jade ran to the edge while Iroh ran up a huffing and a puffing.

"My boat!" Zuko yelled.

"Yeah! They made it again!" Jade squealed, watching her friends fly safetly away.

"Hehe, Prince Zuko, Miss Jade, you're really going to get a kick out of this." Iroh chuckled. "The missing lotus title was in my sleeve the whole time!" he took a circular piece out from within his sleeve. Zuko snatched it and angrily threw it out to the waterfall, letting the waves capture it. At the bottom, it hit captain priate in the head as him and his crew floated about.

"That was rude." Jade said.

In the sky, "I still owe you an apology, Aang." Katara said. "You were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Katara." Aang said.

"No one was blaming you anyways." Ember siad.

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway." Katara said.

"Yeah, it got us into nothing but trouble." Lin commented.

"Is that really how you feel?" Sokka asked, pulling something from under his shirt.

"The scroll!" Katara exclaimed.

"Sokka, I could kiss you!" Aqua smiled widely. There was a pause as everyone froze. Sokka and Aqua blushed, turning from the other. Ember and Lin shared an identical grin and Katara reached for the scroll but Sokka pulled it from her reace.

"Fire, what did you learn?" Sokka asked.

"Stealing is wrong." Katara said, taking the scroll, "Unless it's from pirates!" the girls and Aang laughed and Sokka just shook his head, the blush still on his cheeks.


	10. Jet

Jet:

In the forest, Momo pounced on some nuts that were on the ground. Tha was when he got stuck in a trap. Uh oh for Momo.

"Where's Momo?" Aang asked.

"I thought I saw him head over there." Lin said. It was then they could hear Momo's yelling and they walked farther into the forest, seeing Momo hanging in a tree.

"Hang on, Momo!" Aang yelled and jumped into the tree. Aang managed to get Momo down while Ember opened the small cage enough for Momo to squeeze out of before letting it snap back in place. Momo ran to the nuts as soon as he was free.

"Of course, the animal always gets to eat first." Lin sighed. The hog monkeys, also caught in traps, cried sadly.

"Alright, you guys to." Aang said and jumped up to a nearby branch.

"This is gonna take forever." Sokka said, reaching over his shoulder, he grabbed his boomerang and threw it, slicing through the ropes and letting them fall to the ground. Aang, in the process of climbing the tree, smiled.

"That works." The hog monkeys ran.

"Oh, they were so sweet." Lin pouted.

"Sure Lin." Ember sighed as Aang hopped back down.

"What is it, Sokka?" Aqua asked, leaning over his shoulder to get a better look at the animal traps.

"These are Fire Nation traps." Sokka said.

"How can you tell." Ember gulped.

"You can tell from the metalwork." Sokka said. "We'd better pack up camp, and get moving."

"We can never stay in one place for to long." Aqua sighed depressed.

"No flying this time." Sokka demanded when they were about to board they're animal friends. Ruby and Sapphire glared.

"What?" Katara asked as if he hadn't said what he said.

"Why wouldn't we fly?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, how else are we suppose to get around?" Ember asked.

"Think about it." Sokka said. "Somehow, Prince Zuko and the fire nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire, they're just too noticeable."

"Yes! Ground!" Lin exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "What? I'm never near my natually element."

"Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby are not too noticeable!" Katara snapped.

"Appa 's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head. Sapphire and Ruby are two very large different colored dragons, need I remind you, dragons are extinct! It's kind of hard to miss them." Sokka explained.

"I guess he's right." Aqua admitted.

"Sokka's just jealous cause he doesn't have an arrow." Aang smiled.

"I know how he can get one." Ember grinned wickedly.

"Um, stay away." Sokka said and hid behind Aqua, crouching to hide under her slightly smaller height.

"I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk."

"Who made you the boss?" Katara asked.

"I'm not the boss. I'm the leader." Sokka said.

"What's the difference?" Lin asked.

"That's beside the point." Sokka said.

"You're the leader?" Katara asked. "But your voice still cracks!"

"I'm the older and I'm a warrior." Sokka's voice cracked. He coughed and tried to deepen his voice. "So I'm the leader!"

"What about one of us? We're the guardians!" Ember insisted.

"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean, he is the Avatar." Katara said.

"Are you kidding, he's just a goofy kid!" Sokka protested.

"But we're all kids." Lin reminded him. They all looked to Aang who hung upside down, using Appa's horns.

"And Aang is still the youngest physically." Ember reminded them.

"They're right." Aang said.

"Why do boys always think someone has to be a leader?" Katara huffed, putting her hands on her jutted out hips. "I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl." Sokka bluhed deeply as he glanced at Aqua who was also blushing just as red, if not redder.

"I-I've kissed a girl. You just don't know." Sokka stuttered.

"Who? Gran-gran?" Katara teased. "I've met Gran-gran."

"No, beside's Gran-gran." Sokka insisted.

"Okay, let's stop talking about Sokk'a love life." Lin said. "We have more pressing issues."

"Listen, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts."

"Okay, we'll try it your way oh, wise leader." Katara teased. Aang hopped over to them with a bookbag on his back.

"Who knows, walkiing might be fun." Aang said. Lin and Aqua smiled at the young boy's innocence and Ember groaned.

A few minute's later, "Walking stinks!" Aang groaned. "How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?"

"There are other ways to travel, Aang." Lin reminded him.

"Besides, some people like to walk." Aqua said.

"I don't see how." Aang said, clearly exhausted.

"Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts, they seem to know everything." Katara said.

"Haha. Very funny." Sokka said sarcastically.

"I'm tired of carrying this pack." Aang complained.

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while?" Katara asked.

"Sokka's instincts!" Lin, Aqua, and Ember laughed.

"That's a great idea!" Aang said, taking the idea seriously. "Hey, Sokka's instincts, would you mind..."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Sokka said. "Look guys, I'm tired too. But the imporant thing is that..." He pulled a branch away.

"We're in trouble again." Ember said. Fire Nation soldiers turned to them. They had wondered straight into a camp.

"This wouldn't have happened if we have flown." Lin sighed.

"Run!" Sokka yelled. They dropped they're bags but a fire bender lit the bushes behind them. "We're cut off!"

"Sokka, your shit!" Aang exclaimed, Sokka's sleeve had caught fire.

"Ah!" he yelled panic.

"Stand still!" Aqua said and put the fire out.

"Thanks...Aqua." Sokka gasped.

"All in a day's work." Aqua shrugged with a gentle smile.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." Sokka said.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered.

"Bluffing?" Sokka guessed.

"You?" the captain asked. "Promise not to hurt us?" The captain stopped and fell forward, collapsing.

"Nice work, Sokka! How'd ya do that?" Aang asked.

"Uh, instint?" Sokka guessed again.

"Look!" Katara pointed to the tree.

"Someone's in the trees!" Ember gasped. Someone dropped from the tree, kicking two soldiers down. It was a boy, a boy about the guardians and Sokka's age. He wore dark green clothing with a red vest. The boy had messy brown hair and a twig between his teeth but because he moved so quickly, his eyes were unnoticable. It wasn't soon that he sent a few more groups of soldiers falling.

"Lin! Look out!" Ember gasped as a soldier snuck up on them. Ember pushed Lin out the way of the and in a flash, Ember had a dagger in her hands and blocking the sword, despite the super small blade.

"When did you get your dagger back?" Aqua asked.

"I've always had it. Never seen any reason to take it out." Ember struggled, she always kept the dagger hidden in her waist scarf. Ember kicked the guy down, knocking his out as he hit with the hilt of his sword.

"Hey! Move!" brown haired boy said, his twin hook sword out. He grabbed her around her waist, tucking her head under his chin and holding her close so her back was in his chest. He took one of his hooks and pushed the soldier down.

Ember looked up, her ember hair swishing around down her back as her copper colored eyes met with his serious brown eyes, watching her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." Ember stuttered. Lin and Aqua shared a smile. Ember couldn't help but love the warmth his arm provided that her inner fire never did. A soldier rushed at the young man.

"Look out!" Aqua gasped and froze him where he stood.

"They're in the trees!" a soldier yelled as a small boy about eight jumped onto his shoulder, spinning the helmet around so he couldn't see.

"This is a fight!" Lin exclaimed and earth bended a man off his foot.

"Come on girls," Ember said, stepping away from the boy. "let's show them what we got!"

On a tree, an archer sat and and let two arrows fly, knocking swords out of the hands of two soldiers.

Sokka ran at one with a battle cry, holding his boomerang high over his head.

"Sokka, you don't sneak up behind someone by yelling." Aqua sighed as he ran past her. But twig boy knocked the soldier down.

"Hey, he was mine!" Sokka complained.

"Gotta be quicker next time." he smirked and rejoined the battle. Ember ducked a flairing sword and fell down to the ground, kicking the guy's feet out from under his legs.

Ember turned her head behind her, her hair flying, just to gasp as a sword came down on her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that never came. When she opened her eyes, the boy stood over her, tan hand outstretched.

Ember gulped and took his head, allowing him to help her up.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hi." Ember said, staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

"You just tok out a whole army almost single-handed!" Aang said awed, ruining the special moment. Aqua and Lin groaned, pushing him down.

"Army?" Sokka scoffed. "There were only, like, twenty guys!"

"You're just jealous you couldn't take down twenty guys." Aqua teased.

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighter, Sneers-" It was a boy who was eating from one of the soldiers bowls. "-Longshot," was also a boy, the archer, who lifted his head at his name. "-Smellerbee," was a girl with messy brown hair and clothes that made her look like a boy. "-the Dude and Pipsqueak." he finished. It was a boy that was pretty big for a teenager and had the little boy on his shoulders.

Aang walked up to the little boy. "Pipsqueak, that's a funny name." Aang chuckled.

"You think my name is funny?" the tall boy glared.

Aang gulped but smiled widely, "It's hilarious!"

"I'll never understand boys." Lin said as the three boys laughed. Pipsqueak slapped Aang on his back that knocked him off balanced, unfortanetly or fortently, however you look at it, fell grabbing Ember's knee's, forcing her back and into Jet's arms.

"And, don't I get to know you're name." Jet smirked.

"I'm Ember."

Lin and Aqua coughed.

"Oh," Ember blushed. "And these are my sisters, Lin and Aqua and our friends, Sokka, Katara, and Aang."

"You don't look a-like." Jet commented.

"We get that alot." Aqua said.

"We just been through a lot and sort of bonded. We started looking to each other as sisters instead of just friends before we met Katara, Sokka, and Aang." Ember explained. "We have a fourth sister named Jade, but she's on a little...vacation."

"Um, thanks for saving us Jet." Katara interupted. "We were lucky you were there."

"I should be thinking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning, we just needed the right distravtion. And then you guys stumbled in.

"We were relying on instincts." Katara glared towards Sokka.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that." Jet said.

"Trust me, wasn't our idea." Ember interupted, eyes bright.

"Oh, Sokka. Calm down. You know we love you." Aqua giggled.

"Hey Jet, these barrels are filled with blasting jelly." The Duke said.

"That's a great score." Jet said.

"Blasting jelly?" Lin asked.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" Pipsqueak exclaimed.

"Also good." Jet said. "Let's not get those mixed up."

"Wow, you have to be they're leader." Ember said.

"How'd you guess?" Jet smirked.

"Just the way you hold yourself and everyone asking for you." Ember smiled.

"Do you have a leader?"

"Not currently." Ember said. "It's all messed up. We're all pretty different, at least my sisters and I."

"How so?"

"Well, Jade is a free bird, doing her own thing and is practically one with the wind. Aqua here, is a go with the flow. She moves like a river and rivers may be calm, but they can also be rough and deadly. Lin is a sensitive but strong girl. Mess with people she cares about, and you're in trouble. With her earth, she is an unbeatable force."

"And you?" Jet asked.

"Wh-what about me?" Ember blushed, sliding her hair behind her ear.

"How are you in you're group?"

"Well, I guess I'm the hothead." Ember admitted. "I may be calm now, but trust me, I'm protective of my sisters and friends, probably because I'm the eldest of my sisters."

"I noticed Aqua and Lin can bend, can you bend?"

"Maybe I can." Ember said, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to reveal she was the Avatar's fire guardian. That's a firebender and who knows what he would think.

"But you used a dagger?"

"An element of surprise." Ember said. "If they don't suspect you can be, it's the perfect chance to win."

"I guess I can't say nothing to that."

"We'll take this stuff back to the hideout." Pipsqueak said as they put the barrels into a wagon.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked.

"You wanna see it?" Jet asked.

"Yes, we wanna see it!" Katara exclaimed.

"How about you, Ember?" Jet asked.

"Oh, um, sure. We'll love to." Ember stuttered but nodded.

A few minutes later, they walked through the forest.

"We're here." Jet stopped.

"Where, there's nothing here!" Sokka yelled.

"Hold this." Jet said, handing Sokka a rope with a loop on the end.

"Why?" Sokka asked, taking it. "What's this do?" His questioned was answered when the loop fell onto Sokka's hand and he was yanked into the tree.

"Sokka?" Aqua asked.

"Here you go." Jet said, handing her another rope. Aqua took it and calmly rode up. Jet handed one to Lin and another to Katara who both went up.

"Aang?" Jet asked, handing one to him.

"I'll get up on my own." Aang declined. Momo climbed onto Aang's shoulder and Aang jumped up with the help of his airbending.

"Grab ahold of me, Ember." Jet said and pulled her close. Jet grabbed a rope as Ember clutched onto him when they left the ground. Finally, they reached above and into the leaves where many houses made of wood stood around them. This place didn't look fire friendly.

"Nice place you got here!" Aang laughed as he rode by on a rope. Aqua, Sokka, and Katara were looking around, Sokka mostly pouting while Lin was talking to the Duke and Pipsqueak.

"It's amazing." Ember gasped.

"I'm glad you like it." Jet smiled. Ember held her stomach. Why did she feel so strange? "Are you alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I guess I'm not used to being in the trees. I'll get use to it." Ember lied. "You want to know what the best part about being so high up?" Jet asked.

"Yeah." Ember nodded.

"The fire nation can't find us up here." Jet smirked.

"That's...convient." Ember smiled. What would he do if he learned she was fire nation, the one who gifted the benders.

"Hey, why are you wearing those scarfs?" Jet asked.

"Huh?" Ember froze. She had forgotten about her red scarfs with the fire nation symbol around her waist and the other around ther forehead.

"They have the fire nation insignia on them." Jet said.

"Well, I just like the color red." Ember smiled nervously.

"What nation are you from? You don't look like you'll be from the earth kingdom." Jet said.

"Maybe we'll keep that a secret as well." Ember sighed.

"The fire nation would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?" Smellerbee asked.

"It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee." Jet smirked.

"Why would the fire nation want you?" Ember asked.

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble." Jet said. "See, they took over a nearby earth kingdom town a few years back."

"Earth kingdom." Lin said, walking up. "I'll show them what they deserve for messing with my nation."

"Calm down, Lin." Aqua said. "We'll get them, you know we will."

"Fine." Lin huffed.

"We've been ambushing they're troop, cutting off they're supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'Pipsqueak confessed.

"One day, we'll drive the fire nation out of here for good and free that town." Jet said.

"I think the fire nation deserves to be there just as much as anyone else." Ember said, sticking up for her people. "I don't think they should take over the town, but live there peacefully without torturing the others who live around them, yeah."

"The fire nation deserves nothing. Every fire bender or fire nation member don't even deserve to be alive." Jet snapped.

"Well, it's good to know how you feel." Ember glared and walked away to Aqua and Lin.

"So, you all live here?" Katara asked.

"That's right. Longshot over there, his town got burned down by the fire nation. We found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever had a home."

"What about you?" Katara asked and Jet stopped.

"Fire nation killed my parents. I was only eight yeara old. That day changed me forever." Ember froze. So, that was why he was so mad at the fire nation.

"Sokka and I lost our mother to the fire nation." Katara confessed.

"I'm so sorry, Katara." Jet said.

"Jet, I'm sorry about what happened to you, Jet." Ember said.

"So am I." Jet said. "Why are you so happy with fire anyways?"

"Because," Ember started. "It's an element. Every element is important. Each can cause death and life. Air is what we breath, having us live but a tornado could also kill us. Water is what we drink, we need that to survive, but could also drown us. Earth is what we walk on everyday, but it could also kill us with an earthquake or landslide or something else. And then there's fire. Fire is what we need to survive as well. It's heat. Although it could kill us, it is also what we live on. Our do you think the water nations haven't die let. With they're jackets, they also need fire. You also need fire to cook most things. How can you say fire is destructive and dangerous, when you also need it, as well as any other element, just to survive." She walke off, leaving him to stare after her.

A few minutes later, they sat around a large table with food in front of them.

"Today, we struck another blow against the fire nation swine." Jet said. "I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wold hog monkey.

"Now, the fire nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right." The other freedom fighters booed. "Or maybe they're dead wrong." he glared deadly that left Ember gulping. If this was how he thought of fire benders, she didn't want to think about it.

"Hey Jet, nice speech." Katara said.

"Thanks." Jet nodded. "By the way, I was really impressed with you, Aang, Aqua, Lin, and Ember today. That was some great bending I saw out there today." Ember gave a jumped when she heard her name.

"Well, they're great." Katara blushed. "He's the Avatar and they're..."

"Shh!" Ember, Aqua, and Lin hissed, covering her mouth.

"What?" Katara asked, her voice muffled.

Lin was the closest one to her. "Remember," she whispered in Katara's ear. "They don't like firebenders. Remember what element Ember bends."

"But..."

"No exceptions." Lin said and they removed they're hands. Jet looked curious.

"Well, they're just good benders." Katara smiled.

"Avatar huh?" Jet asked. "Very nice."

"Thanks Jet." Aang smiled.

"So, I might know a way that you, Aang, and Aqua could help in our struggle..." Jet trailed off.

"That only depends on what it is." Ember said, despite her name not being mentioned.

"Oh, I have something else for you." Jet said. Ember glared.

"Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight." Sokka stood.

"Sokka, you're kidding me!" Jet complained. "I needed you on an important mission tomorrow."

Sokka froze. Of course, that would get his attention. "What mission?"

The next day, Sokka and Jet stood on a branch while Ember sat on it, letting her legs dangle. Jet cupped his hands and made a whistle that sounded like a birdcall. A call answered him and Sokka jamed his knife into the truck of a tree.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked.

"Shh, it amplifies vibration." Sokka answered.

"Good trick." Jet said, clearly impressed.

"I think someone's coming." Ember noted.

"How many?" Jet asked.

"I think there's just one." Soka said.

"Good work. Ready your weapons." Jet said. Sokka pulled his knife out while Ember placed a hand on her waist, ready to defend herslef if needed. What came out of the woods wasn't what Sokka and Ember were expecting. It was an old man walking on a cane who wore a simple red robe.

"Wait, false alarm. He's just an old man." Sokka said but Jet didn't care. He jumped from the tree and landed in front of him.

"What is he doing?" Ember asked, going to climb down the tree.

"Where are you going?" Sokka whispered.

"What does it look like? I'm going to stop Jet." Ember said.

"But..."

"Listen, he is part of my nation and I will not let him be harmed." Ember said and jumped down.

"What are you doing in our woods, you leech?" Jet asked.

"Please sir, I'm just a traveler." the old man pleaded. Jet reached out, ready to force the man down as his cane clattered on the ground but Ember stopped him from going farther.

"What are you doing, Ember?" Jet asked.

"Preventing you from being stupid." Ember snapped. "You can't hurt him. He's just an old man, who cares of the nation."

"I do!" Jet glared.

"I don't!" Ember glared. Jet glared at her.

"Jet, he's just an old man!" Sokka reasoned.

"He's fire nation!" Jet snapped. He was unaware of Ember helping the old man get away.

"Thank you so much, Fire Guardian." the man said.

"Think nothing of it." Ember smiled. Her smile froze. "How did you know."

"You might want to have your head scarf a little tighter. I can see you're tattoo." he said.

"Oh." Ember blushed. "Please, call me Ember."

"Alright, Guardian Ember." he said. Ember sighed and let the old man on his way. Ember quickly ditched Jet and Sokka and went back to the hideout.

"Hey Sokka, is Jet back?" Katara asked when Ember finally reached the hideout.

"Yeah, he's back. But we're leaving." Sokka said.

"And for once, I agree with Sokka." Ember said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"What makes you want to leave?" Lin asked.

"But I made him this hat." Katara asked, pulling a hat made out of stitched leaves with a flower on top.

"He'll love it, Katara." Aqua lied.

"You're boyfriend Jet's a thug." Sokka said.

"He's right." Ember said sadly.

"What?" Lin asked.

"But I thought you were getting along so well." Aqua said.

"We were." Ember said. "Until I realized just how deep his hatred for firebenders were. And I stood up for that old man. But I couldn't just stand there and watch him hurt someone I should be protecting."

When they entered Jet cabin, Jet glared at her with accusing eyes, a hand going to one of his swords and tightening. Ember gulped wit uncertainty.

"Sokka, Ember, you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was fire nation?" Jet said.

"No, they conveniently left that part out." Katara glared.

"But even if he was fire nation, he was a harmless civilian." Sokka snapped.

"And I thought I told you, I don't care about nation. Water, fire, earth, and air. They'll all the same to me." Ember glared. His hand tightened on his hook, surprising since he already had a death grip on the hook already.

"He was an assassin." Jet glared. Jet pulled a knife out and took out the ring on the handle of the knife. "See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life."

"I knew there was an explanation!" Katara smiled.

"I didn't see any knife." Sokka glared.

"That's because there wasn't." Ember said.

"That's because he was concealing it." Jet said.

"See Sokka? Ember?" Katara asked. "I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife."

"There was no knife." Sokka said.

"I believe you, Sokka." Aqua said softly.

"I'm going to the hut and packing my things." Sokka said.

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet." Jet said, narrowing his eyes at Ember again. "I really need your help."

"What can we do?" Aang asked.

"The fire nation is planning on burning down our forest-" Jet said and Lin gasped horrified. "If you, Katara, and Aqua use water bending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley."

"We can't let that happen." Lin said.

"She's right." Ember said. "The fire nation has already destroyed plenty of forests before we've seen that, we're not letting them take another." Jet lifted his head surprised. _Why did she seem to be fighting against her own element? Why would she be traveling with the Avatar anyway? Wasn't he supposed to save the world?_

"We can't leave now with the fire nation about to burn down a forest." Katara said. "Ember is right."

"I guess I'll stay. We have to do what we can to help." Aqua said.

"I'm sorry girls." Sokka said. "Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him."

"You know what I think?" Katara hissed. "You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!"

"Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instinct…" Sokka trailed off.

"But you're instincts have gotten us in trouble before." Lin said, crossing her arms.

"My instincts tell me we need to stay a little longer and help Jet. Come on, Aang." Katara glared.

"Sorry Sokka." Aang apologized and left with Katara.

That night, "Let's go." Jet said. Ember, already awaken, watched as Jet disappeared. She poked out and notices that the Jet had also woken Sokka up. They nodded to the other and followed the Freedom Fighters. They walked until Jet and his friends stopped at the edge of the dam.

"Now listen, you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal." Jet said. "I the reservoir isn't full, the fire nation troops could survive." Sokka put a hand over Ember's mouth as she gasped.

"But what about the people in the town. Won't they get wiped out too?" The Duke asked and Jet placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the fire nation." Jet said and turned to Longshot. "Now, don't blow the dam until I give the signal, got it?" Longshot nodded. Sokka frowned and a rustle was heard behind them, making both teens tense.

It was Smellerbee who had snuck up behind them and tossed them out into the open.

"Sokka, Fire Nation, I'm glad you decided to join us." Jet smirked.

"Fire nation?" Ember gulped.

"Tie her up." Jet commanded. "Make sure to get her hands and feet nice and tight."

Smellerbee and Longshot quickly tied her up, Sokka trying to get to her and Jet holding him back.

"I heard your plan is to destroy the earth kingdom town." Sokka said.

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the fire nation." Jet said.

"Why are you doing this, Jet?" Ember asked.

"Why? WHY!" Jet yelled. "Maybe it's because the fire nation destroyed my life!"

"So, you're goal in life is to destroyed others. Those fire benders also have families waiting for them to return and the ones who live in that town also have lives and dreams that you'll destroy."

"Of course, a firebender would never understand." Jet said.

"What do I being a fire bender have to do anything?" Ember asked, hurt in her voice.

"All fire benders care about is war and destruction." Jet said.

"Jet, did you forget everything I told you?" Ember asked. "All nations are deadly but life. It was just the fire nation who started the war but any other nation could have done it as well."

"Wait a minute!" Sokka exclaimed. "You lied to Aang and Katara about that forest fire!"

"Jet," Ember gasped. "you didn't."

"None of you understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do. But, she's also just a firebender, probably from a colony or something." Jet said. Ember's eyes widened as she realized something. Jet thought she was just you're everyday firebender. He didn't know that she was the avatar's fire guardian. That would be an interesting surprise to tell him.

"I do understand." Sokka glared. "I understand there's nothing you won't do to get what you want."

"I was hoping you'd have an open mind, but I can see you've made your choice. You can go with the firebender." Jet said and grabbed Sokka. Pipsqueak picked Ember up, not all the gently, might I add. "I can't let you warn Katara and Aang. Take them for a walk, a long walk."

"You can't do this!" Sokka yelled.

"You don't understand!" Ember yelled.

"Oh, I understand everything. You betrayed me Ember." Jet said.

"How? How did I betray you?" Ember hissed. "Because of what nation I'm from. I'm proud to be fire nation. One day you'll see, not all firebenders are bad. Someday, things will happen and the world will change."

"Take them away." Jet glared.

At the hideout, "Jet, I'm sorry about how Sokka's been acting." Katara said.

"No worries, both him and Ember already apologized." Jet said.

"Where are they, by the way?" Aqua asked.

"I think I saw them going for a walk in the woods a few minutes ago." Jet said.

"Oh." Aqua sighed, lowering her head sadly. Lin narrowed her eyes. She was an earthbender and a master of deception.

Finally, they walked to an area near a river. "Alright, we're here." Jet announced. "Underground water's trying to escape through these vents. I need you guys to help it along."

"I never used bending on water I can't see. I don't know." Katara said.

"Katara, you can do this." Jet said. "And Aqua to."

"What about me?" Aang asked.

"I know the Avatar can do this." Jet said confidently.

"Jet, remember, Aang may be the avatar but he's still a kid." Lin glared protectively.

"Oh, of course." Jet said, avoiding Lin's accusing and narrowed eyes. And so, working together, Aang, Katara, and Aqua managed to do what was told.

"Good job!" Jet exclaimed. At least he was excited about something. "This river empties into the reservoir, a few more geysers and it'll be full."

"Look," Aang pointed. "There's another steam vent." And the three benders ran in that direction, Lin following behind.

"Okay, you three keep it up. I'll go check on things at the reservoir." Jet said and started to walk away.

"When we're done, we'll meet you over there." Katara said.

"Actually," Jet said. "probably better if you meet me back at the hideout when we're done." And he left.

A few more geysers later, "I bet that's enough and I'm not just saying that to be lazy." Aang siad.

"So, I guess we can go to the hideout now." Aqua said.

"Where else is there to go?" Lin asked.

"Let's catch up with Jet at the reservoir." Katara smiled.

"I don't know." Aqua sighed. Lin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I thought we agreed to meet Jet back at the hideout." Aang said confused.

"Well, we finished early, I'm sure he'll be happy to see us." Katara said.

In the forest, Ember being carried by pipsqueak and Sokka who was walking beside them, his hands tied.

"Come on, move along!" Smellerbee shoved Sokka.

"How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?" Sokka asked.

"Hey, listen Sokka, Ember, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says and things always turn out okay." Pipsqueak glared.

"Just because he's you're leader, doesn't mean that you have to listen to what he says." Ember said. "A true leader listens to the ones they're leader and take they're suggestions into hand. Not ignore them and go along with a plan he thinks will work. You won't get far doing that."

"And if that's how Jet leads, he's got a lot to learn." Sokka said and ran off. Ember threw herself out of Pipsqueak's arms as he and Smellerbee ran after Sokka.

"While you two are up there, you might want to practice your knot-work." Sokka said, holding up his bindings. Ember held up her own and sneezed, burning the rope around her legs.

"She really is a firebender!" Pipsqueak gasped.

"But…" Smellerbee glared. There were no denying it.

"No, I'm not just any firebender." Ember walked up, placing her hands on her hips. "I am the Avatar's fire guardian!" Smellerbee and Pipsqueak gasped and Sokka and Ember ran from the scene.

On a cliff, Katara, Aang, Katara, Aqua and Lin stood on the edge, watching.

"What are they doing?" Katara asked.

"This doesn't look good." Lin said.

"We have to do something." Aqua gasped.

"Those are the red barrels he got from the fire nation." Aang realized.\

"Why would they need blasting jelly?" Katara asked.

"Because he's gonna blow up the dam." Aang, Aqua, and Lin gasped.

"No, they wouldn't destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that." Katara insisted.

"Katara, you've only known this guy for a few days. You can't possible know what he's like in the amount of time you've spent with him." Lin said softly.

"I've gotta stop him." Aang said and let out his glider. Before he could glide, surprisingly, Jet was the one to stop him.

"Yes, I would." Jet said.

"Jet, where are Sokka and Ember?" Aqua asked.

"Girls." Jet said. Katara and Aqua angrily, sent Jet flying.

"That's for Sokka and Ember." Lin growled, sending Jet up and pushed against a tree. Aqua froze him.

"Why, Jet?" Katara asked. "I can't believe I trusted you and you're sick and I trusted you!" Katara cried.

"And you most likely broke Ember's heart." Lin glared.

"Please. Ember's a firebender. She has no heart." Jet said. A bird whistle somewhere and Jet whistled back. "You're too late."

"No!" the girls gasped. They were too busy with Jet to stop what was happening at the dam.

"Sokka and Ember are still out there and they're our only chance." Aang said.

"Please. I hope you are both all right." Aqua whispered, her hands clutched to her heart as tears leaked from her eyes.

"No." Katara whispered and the dam blew.

"Sokka and Ember didn't make in time." Aang whispered.

"All those people. Jet, you're a monster!" Katara roared.

"This was a victory, girls." Jet said. "Remember that. The fire nation is gone and this valley will be safe."

"Who will be safe, you killed everyone!" Aqua snapped.

"It will be safe without you." A familiar voice said. To everyone's surprised, Sokka, Ember, Appa, Ruby, Sapphire, and Momo came out of the woods, Sokka on Appa and Ember on Ruby.

"Sokka!" Katara smiled.

"Ember!" Aqua and Lin smiled, more happy then they had been in years.

"We warned the villagers of your plan, just in time." Sokka said.

"What!" Jet yelled.

"At first, they didn't believe me." Sokka explained. "The fire nation soldiers assumed we were spies but Ember did a fire bending move that proved she wasn't out to get them. And one man vouched for us. The old man you attacked. He urged them to trust us, and we got everyone out in time."

"Don't you see what being nice can get you, Jet." Ember said.

"You fools! We could've freed this valley!" Jet yelled.

"Like Aqua said, everyone would be dead so no one could be free." Sokka said.

"You traitors!" Jet yelled.

"Jet, you're the traitor." Ember said and walked up to the boy. She leaned to him and whispered something in his ear. "I have a feeling this won't be the last time we meet. You broke my heart and I'll break yours. But Jet, I'm not just a firebender. I'm the Avatar's fire guardian, just as Lin is his earth guardian, Aqua is his water guardian, and Jade is his air guardian." Ember smirked as Jet's eyes widened in shock. Blowing flames from her fist, Ember did a back flip and landed on Ruby's back. With that, they journeyed from the woods, hoping they would never come there again.

"We thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead?" Aang asked.

"Let me guess. Your instincts told you to." Katara smiled.

"Hey, sometimes you're right." Sokka said.

"Um, Sokka." Aqua said from Sapphire.

"Yes Aqua?" Sokka asked.

"You're going the wrong way." Aqua smiled.

Lin giggled.

"And sometimes they're wrong." Sokka said and turned them around. Ember looked down at those woods and just wished, that Jet could have seen the truth in the lies.


	11. The Great Divide

The Great Divide:

"Um, aren't you forgetting the tarp?" Katara asked. Katara had been put in charge of the firewood, Sokka of the tent, Aqua, Lin, and Ember were unloading, and Aang was looking for some food.

"They're at it again." Lin sung.

"Aqua, can't you shut your boyfriend up?" Ember asked.

"He's not my boyfriend." Aqua said quickly, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Hmm…mmm." Lin and Ember smirked, glancing at the other.

"But what if it does rain?" Katara asked as the guardians tuned back into the conversation. They looked up and not a cloud in the sky, of course.

"But what if it doesn't?" Sokka asked. "Then I would have put the tarp up for nothing!"

"You're infuriating!" Katara snapped, stomping the ground like a little kid.

"Katara, why don't you worry about gathering the firewood because that kindling's looking pretty sorry." Sokka said.

"Well if you don't like my firewood, have it!" Katara yelled, throwing a stick at his head.

"Hey, you don't need to result in violence." Aqua said. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do." Katara glared. The tent fell when Ember stumbled into Lin.

"Oops." The two girls smiled.

"Okay, I got the grub if you guys got the….hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent?" Aang asked as he walked over to his friends. When he got back to camp, he wasn't expecting what he saw.

"Um…" Ember, Lin, and Aqua said.

"Okay, listen guys. Harsh words won't solve problems, action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?" Aang asked.

"Sounds good." Katara said.

"Whatever." Sokka said. With that, they turned to do their new jobs.

"Finally, it stops." Ember groaned.

"Settling feuds and making peace. All in a day's work for the avatar." Aang smiled. Ember, Lin, and Aqua looked at the other. The avatar's 'advice', would only get him so far.

They started to walk and, "Here it is, guys, the great divide." Aang said, staring down at the beautiful cliffs.

"It's amazing." Aqua laughed.

"I could just stare at it forever." Katara said.

"Okay. I've seen enough." Sokka said.

"Party pooper." Lin said.

"You can't even pretend to be impressed." Ember sighed.

"Come on. I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly." Sokka said. That was when a man in a white rode rushed past the group.

"Tell me I'm not things." Aqua said.

"If you're looking for the canyon guide, I was here first!" the man snapped.

"A canyon guide. Sounds informative." Katara gasped.

"Well, anything called a guide wood." Ember said.

"Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an earthbender."

"An earthbender, alright!" Lin cheered.

The man ignored her cheering and continued on, "The only way in and out of the canyon is with his help and he's taking my tribe across next!"

"We have our own ways of getting across." Ember said. "We didn't even know about the canyon guide. We just thought staring at the largest cliffs in the world would be interested."

"Oh…" it was obvious that he was a little more than embarrassed after being told off by a girl half his age and size. "Well, none of you would be calm if the fire nation destroyed your home and forced you to flee."

"We know exactly how that feels." Aqua sighed.

"My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se!"

"You're a refuge." Katara realized.

"Tell me something I don't know." The man huffed.

"You're an idiot." Ember coughed. Aqua and Lin muffled they're giggles when the man turned to glare at them.

"Is that your tribe?" Katara asked, pointing to an approaching tribe some way back coming this way.

"It most certainly is not!" the man snapped.

"I guess he's not a big fan of them then." Lin whispered to Aqua and Ember who giggled.

"That's the Zhang tribe." The man said. "A bunch of low-life thieves. They've been enemies of my tribe for one hundred years! Hey Zhangs! I'm saving a spot for my tribe so don't even think of stealing it!" The Zhang tribe was a group of people who wore animal skin and just seemed messed up.

"Where are the rest of the Gan Jin?" the leader asked. "Still tidying up the campsite?"

"I can see why they wouldn't like each other." Ember groaned.

"Yes!" the man exclaimed. "But they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot."

"I didn't know the canyon guide took reservations?" the Zhang leader said.

"Heh!" the man laughed. "Of course you didn't. That's the ignorance I'd expect form a messy Zhang! So unorganized and I'll prepared for a journey."

Then, an old man walked to the ground wearing earth kingdom clothing with a beard and a straw hat.

"Let me guess, canyon guide." Aqua guessed.

"Sorry about the wait, youngsters." The canyon guide grunted. "Who's ready to cross this here canyon?"

"Um, one of them I think." Katara said, pointing between the man and the tribe.

"I was here first!" the man snapped. "My party's on their way!"

"I can't guide people who aren't here." The canyon guide said.

"I wonder what that is." Ember said, noticing something white coming in the distance.

"Guess you guy'll have to make the trip tomorrow." The Zhang leader smirked.

"Hey, what's that?" Aqua asked.

"Wait! Here they come!" the man yelled. The Gan Jin tribe walked in a straight line with about four rows and all dressed elegantly while having formal expressions. Thy seemed like the type who would scream if a speck of dirt got on them.

"You're not seriously going to cave into those spoiled Gan Jins!" the Zhang Leader snapped. "I mean, we're refuges, too! And we've got sick people that need shelter!"

"Hey, didn't you ever learn not to point?" Lin asked as the canyon guide stammered. He had obviously never been in a situation like this before.

"We've got old people who are weary from traveling!" the Gan Jin leader snapped.

"Sick people get priority over old people." The Zhang leader snapped.

"Maybe you Zhang's wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs!" the Gan Leader glared.

"If you Gan Jin's weren't so clean, maybe you wouldn't live to be so old!"

"Little harsh, don't you think?" Lin asked.

"I don't know much of anything that's going on right now." Aqua shrugged.

"I could smell your stink a mile away." The Gan Leader said.

"Aang, ready to put your peace making skills to the test?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Aang doubted. "A fight over chores is one thing. These people have been feuding for one hundred years."

"Aang, you can do anything." Ember said. "You just need the will to try."

"Everyone, listen up!" Katara yelled, making everyone listen to her as she took things into her own hands. "This is the Avatar and three of his four guardians! And if you give the avatar a chance, I'm sure he can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy."

Everyone looked to him.

"Uh…you could share the earthbender and travel together." Aang suggested.

"Absolutely not!" the Gan Jin leader yelled. "We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves!" Ember looked down. Lin and Aqua whistled, stepping in front of her.

"We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools anyway!" the Zhang Leader snapped.

"I am not pompous!" the Gan Leader yelled quite pompously.

"Alright!" Aang yelled, causing everyone to turn at him surprised. The air bender was angry. "We're all going down together and Appa here will fly you're sick and elderly across. Does that seem fair?"

The leaders glared at the other.

"I'll go for that!" Lin nodded.

"Right." Aqua nodded.

"Let's do it!" Ember exclaimed. A few minutes later, Ember, Aqua, and Lin had helped the entire elderly and sick climb onto Appa and start flying away.

"This feuding tribe stuff is serious business." Sokka stated. "Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. But when have I ever been?" Aang asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Lin sighed.

"She's right. I don't feel like watching two tribes fight today." Ember confessed.

"He's the Avatar, Sokka, and they're the guardians. Making peace between people are their job."

"Their job's gonna make us cross the whole thing on foot, isn't it?" Sokka groaned.

"Lighten up, Sokka." Aqua said. Sokka rubbed his head and looked away.

"Okay, now comes the bad news." The canyon guide said. "No food aloud in the canyon. It attracts dangerous predators."

"No food! This is ridiculous!" the Gan Jin leader yelled.

"Aw, you babies can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry…or dead?"

"Let's eat what we have now." Ember said quickly.

"What do we have?" Lin asked.

"…Right." Aqua said.

"Now," the canyon guide said. "We're heading down in ten minutes. All food better be in your gut, or in the garbage?"

The Zhang's ate messily white the Gan Lin ate dainty.

"Appa's gonna take care of you until we get there." Aang said. "See ya on the other side, buddy. Yip Yip."

They started down the cliff with food in their bellies.

"Nice bending!" Aang complimented when the canyon guide moved some rocks away.

"The job's more than bending, kid. Folks want information." The canyon guide said. "Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed."

"Not really." Ember yawned.

"Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by earth spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice."

A landslide started and headed to the group. Lin earth bending a slide of earth above them, protecting them.

"Haha! Looks like we have a secret earth bender on our side." The canyon guide laughed. Lin blushed. "How about you girls?"

"Um, no, we can't earthbend." Aqua shrugged, holding up her hands.

"Well, I guess the spirits are still angry. Hope you all brought sacrifices!" the canyon guide laughed. Ember breathed out a sigh of relief.

The canyon guide earthbended a bridge over a dead end and when everyone crossed, he destroyed the bridge.

"Okay…everyone stay clear of the wall." The canyon guide said.

"Why'd you do that?" Aang asked curiously.

"These people are fleeing the fire nation, aren't they?" the canyon guide said. "I gotta make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe now."

"That's pretty smart." Aqua said. She said that just as a large black insect that looked like a giant aunt came running at them, grabbing up the canyon guide who screamed.

"No!" Ember gasped.

"We gotta help him!" Sokka yelled and threw his boomerang, striking the giant's head. It rushed at Sokka. "Okay…now you gotta help me!"

"Back off!" Aqua yelled and water whipped the best away. It whimpered, snarling. It ran away angrily, but from its look, you could tell it would be back.

"Sokka, are you alright?" Aqua asked, helping him up.

"Oh yeah. Just fine." Sokka said, trying to act all manly and deepen his voice.

"What was that?" Aang said, and Katara knelt beside the canyon guide.

"Canyon crawler." The guide winched. "And there's sure to be more."

"You're arms…they're broken." Katara said. "Aqua, can't you heal him?"

"No, too much damage." Aqua sighed.

"Without my arms, I got no bending. In other words…" the guide said.

"…we're trapped in the canyon." Aang realized. Katara started to bandage the canyon guide's arms.

"I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like…canyon crawlers." Sokka said.

"It's the Zhangs!" the Gan Jin Leader snapped angrily. "They took food down here, even after the guide told them not to!"

"What!" the Zhang Leader roared an outrage. "If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan Jins!"

"What I would give to be with those sick and elderly." Ember groaned.

"I hope you're happy." The Gan Jin Leader said. "We're stuck in the canyon with no way out."

"Why don't you thank yourself, food hider!" the Zhang Leader snapped.

"Look, sticking together is the only way to…" Aang started.

"I'm not walking another step with the likes of them!" the Zhang Leader interrupted.

"You don't have to be rude." Lin glared, placing her hands on her hips.

"Now, there's something we can agree on." The Zhang Leader said, folding his arms.

"Any idea?" Aang asked, turning to his friends.

"No bending." The canyon guide said in hysterics. "We need to get out of this canyon. I won't die down here! I won't become part of the food chain!"

"Part…of the…food chain…" Aqua gulped.

"See we're going to become part of the food chain because of you!" the Gan Jin Leader roared.

"Sure." The Zang Leader said. "Unjustly blame the Zhangs like you always do!"

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Ember asked.

"Not a clue." Aqua and Lin said.

"I hope Jade is having more luck than us." Lin sighed.

"Enough!" Aang roared. "I thought I could help you guys get along, but I guess that's not going to happen."

"It's hard to get two tribes to get together after who knows how long of fighting they've had." Ember said.

"Sokka, Aqua, you go with the Zhangs." Aang said. Katara, Lin, and Ember, you go with the Gan Jins. See if you can figure how why they hate each other so much." The two tribes split between a rocky surface and Aang walked on the small cliff separating the two tribes.

It was later that night, they were setting up camp.

"So, you guys aren't going to put up your tarps?" Sokka observed.

"What for? It's the dry season." The Zhang leader said.

"Exactly!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Besides, we like to use the tarp as a blanket." The Zhang leader said.

"Hey, Sokka, someone finally understands you." Aqua giggled.

"Ye…hey!" Sokka said.

On the other side, "You really think it'll rain?" Katara asked.

"No, but you can never be too careful, right?" the Gan Jin leader said.

"Well, I guess it…could happen." Ember shrugged.

"Maybe." Lin said, staring off into the sky.

Sitting in a circle around a camp fire, the Gan Jin's removed something from inside they're robes, causing all three girls to gasp at the sight.

"Would you care for some bread, girls?" the Gan Jin leader asked.

"So, it was you guys who had food!" Katara gasped.

"Well, now we know why we were attacked." Ember glared.

"I hope breaking the canyon guide's arms and having us attack was worth it." Lin glared.

"Oh, come now." The leader said. "You really think that tribe of thieves isn't smuggling food? Why should my people go hungry when the sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces?"

"Well," Katara said slowly and took the bread. "I guess it's okay if everyone is doing it."

"I'll take that." Ember smiled, taking some from the leader.

"Oh, who am I kidding." Lin said and took some for her own.

"So, why does your tribe hate the Zhang so much?" Katara questioned.

"You three seem like smart girls. I bet you would enjoy hearing some history."

"I love history. Legends and stuff." Lin said interested.

"Well, this is a story worth hearing," the leader said. "the patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei, as an earthbender warrior who was assigned an important duty; transporting our sacred orb from the Great Eastern Gate to the Great Western Gate. Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sun's rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual but as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang! A vermin, named Wei Jin, who looked at the orb with envy. That coward, Wei Jin, knocked Jin Wei to the ground and stole our sacred orb. Our people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang."

With the Zhangs, "Care for some meat?" the leader asked.

"Would I?" Sokka asked, hungrily eating it.

"I don't know…" Aqua said.

"Go ahead." Sokka said, handing her a leg.

"Well…" Aqua said. She sighed and started to eat.

"I know what you must be thinking." The Zhang leader said. "We must be horrible for endangering everybody by bringing food down here." Sokka wasn't paying that much attention, but Aqua was.

"Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over a hundred years. Our forefather, Wei Jin, was leaving the western gate of our village. When he saw a figure in the distance, it was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wri, collapsed on the ground. Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him. Jin Wei was transporting a sacred orb, a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual. Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wound, but Jin Wei insisted the orb was more important and asked him to take it back to his tribe. Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could, but as Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory, he was arrested! Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed, they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison. We Zhang's will never forget that injustice.

"That's just terrible." Sokka said. "You gonna finish that?" Aqua slapped his shoulder as the leader took a large bite out of his chicken leg.

On the small cliff overlooking the two camps, "Sure would be nice to be around one of those campfires, telling stories and laughing." Aang sighed. "It's okay, Momo, we'll be out of here soon enough and then we can eat our way through leachy nuts!"

"It's lonely, isn't it?" the canyon guide, Aang's only companion besides Momo, asked. "Being impartial."

"I wish I could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible. Anyhow, I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here." Aang said.

"I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated." The canyon guide said and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, "All clear! We're almost to the other side." The canyon guide noticed as the two groups met together again.

"Katara, Sokka, Aqua, Lin, Ember, will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon?" Aang asked his friends who were bringing up the back.

"Honestly, I don't see why they would." Lin said.

"The Zhang's really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin Wei and stole the sacred orb." Katara said.

"She's right, we heard the story." Ember said.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, girls, what are you talking about?" Sokka asked.

"Wei Jin didn't steal the orb, he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin." Aqua explained.

"Not punished enough if you asked me!" Katara snapped, crossing her arms.

"Twenty years was way too much." Aqua glared.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Aang said, holding up his hands. "Let's get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall." He used his glider to fly to the beginning of the tribes to address them. "Please everyone! As soon as we get out of here we can eat, and then go our separate ways, but I need you all to put your heads together and figure a way up this cliff."

"Maybe the Zhang can climb the walls with their long, disgusting fingernails!" the Gan Jin tribe leader sneered.

"He started it this time." Lin said.

"Oh, sorry!" the Zhang Leader glared. "I forgot that to the Gan Jin, unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail!"

"Why you dirty thief!"

"You pompous fool!"

"Guys! Focus!" Aang shouted, making everyone stop and look. "How many time do I have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, action will!"

"Perhaps the Avatar is right." The Zhang leader said.

"Yes, perhaps he is." The Gan Jin Leader said. Aang's eyes went wide with hope.

"Harsh words will never solve our problems…" the Zhang leader said.

"…action will!" the Gan Jin leader finished and they both drew their swords.

"To the death!" the Gan Jin Leader yelled. "And let this be the end of this rivalry!"

"You know, I take it back." Aang said nervously. "Harsh words aren't so bad!"

"Come on, please don't do this." Ember insisted. The two leaders swiped at the other and everyone froze. Only pieces of their hair fell. Aang's jaw dropped when the Gan Jin leader had a cut on a blanket and food spelt over the ground.

"Is that…food?" Aang asked in disbelief. "Everyone smuggled food down here! Unbelievable! You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day? You are all…awful!" He stopped and his eyes widened. "So hungry…is that…egg custard in that tart?"

The food's smell must have drifted over the canyon for the canyon crawler that had attacked them earlier came back…and he brought friends.

"Oh no!" Aqua gasped.

"That's a lot of canyon crawlers." Katara gulped.

"We barely survived one." Sokka gulped, drawing his boomerang.

"They're coming back for me!" the canyon guide gasped in terror, backing away. "They've had a taste, and they're coming back for me!"

"Just calm down!" Lin insisted.

"Sokka, wait." Katara said, grabbing her brother's arm. "I don't care about this stupid feud! I just want us to get out of here alive."

"Me to." Sokka said. "I only took their side because they fed me." With that, they hid behind the rock and Aang, Aqua, and Lin attacked with bending. Ember even revealed her secret of fire bending, shocking the two tribes as she protected both the Gan Jin and Zhang.

"Everybody!" Aang shouted. "Watch me! Do what I do!" He raised an empty food back and jumped on a canyon crawler, sliding and tightening the bag onto its snout, using the straps as reigns.

"Good idea." Lin said, grabbing her own bag.

"Use what they wanted against them, I like it." Ember said.

"Now, follow me!" Aang shouted as everyone finished. "We're riding out of this hole!" They climbed up the mountain and when they reached the top, Aang yelled for everyone to get off. Everyone jumped and the crawlers ran after a bag Aang threw down the cliff.

"We did it!" the Zhang Leader exclaimed. "I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that."

"And I never knew you Zhang's were so reliable in a pinch." The Gan Jin confessed.

"Perhaps we're not so different after all." The Zhang Leader said.

"Finally, some peace." Ember groaned loudly. Lin and Aqua giggled.

"Too bad we can't rewrite history." The Gan Jin leader said, pulling out his sword. "You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!"

The Zhang leader pulled his own. "You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wei Jin for twenty long years!"

"Not again." Aqua groaned. Lin and Ember groaned behind her.

"Wait a second!" Aang gasped. "Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys!"

"Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story." The Gan Jin leader said uninterested.

"No," Aang said. The leaders lowered their swords and faced the boy. "I mean I really knew them. I may not look it, but I'm a hundred and twelve years old. Lin is my earth guardian, Aqua is my water guardian, Ember is my fire guardian, and Jade, my air guardian, is busy at the moment. They're a hundred and fifteen years old. I were there a hundred years ago on the day you're talking about. There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies, they were brothers, twins in fact and they were eight and most importantly, they were just playing a game! The sacred orb from the legend, that was the ball. And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Win Jin didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it back toward the other goal. But he stepped out of bounds, so the official put him in the penalty box, not for twenty long years, but for two short minutes. There was no stealing and no putting anyone in prison. Just a game."

"You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?" Zhang said.

"Nope, just a regular ball." Aang said.

"I'll never understand how two tribes would fight over something that happened a hundred years ago." Lin commented.

"It's life." Ember shrugged.

"What about our tribe's redemption ritual?" the man they first met from the Gan Jin tribe asked.

"That's what the game was called, Redemption." Aang said. "As soon as someone got the ball from one goal to the other, everyone would yell, "Redemption!". Don't get me wrong. Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, the much is true, but they respected each other's differences enough to share the same playing field."

"I suppose it's time we forget the past…" the Zhang leader said.

"…And look to the future." The Gan Jin leader bowed and smiled at Aang.

Later, they met up with Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire.

"I cannot thank you enough, Avatar and Guardians." The Gan Jin leader said.

"Well, you know, I try." Aang shrugged.

"Guardian Ember," the leader said.

"Uh, yes…" Ember said nervously.

"I want you to know, that you have showed both our tribes that not all fire benders are cruel. If you ever need up, don't be afraid to call." He bowed to her.

"Thank you." Ember said relieved, bowing back.

"Let us travel to the Earth Kingdom capital as one tribe!" The Zhang Leader announced to the two tribes. The tribes cheered and walked down the path.

"I'm going with you! I'm sick of this place!" the canyon guide yelled, chasing after them.

"Aang, I'm wondering something, where we're we when you met Jin Wei and Wei Jin?" Lin asked.

"Hey, I didn't even think of that." Aqua said.

"Explain, mister." Ember winked.

"Well, I guess you could call it lying." Aang winked.

"What!" Sokka gasped.

"I made the whole thing up." Aang said.

"You did not! That is so wrong." Katara smiled, hugging Momo close.

"Who knew you had it in you." Ember said.

"Now, where's that custard tart? I'm starving." Aang said, looking around the cliffs. Aqua stumbled over something and it fell over the end of the cliff. Aqua looked to see what she knocked over, only to whistle and walk to the rest of the group like she didn't just knock the custard tart off the side.


	12. The Storm

The Storm:

In the middle of the night, Aang sat up from a disturbing nightmare. Sokka, woken from the sudden sound, sat up grabbing his knife and boomerang.

"Huh? Uh, what's going on? Did we get capture again?" Sokka asked, yawning.

"This is so sad." Ember sighed.

"Yeah, him saying that like it happens every day." Ln said.

"Well for us, it kind of does." Aqua said.

"Right." Her sisters said.

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep." Aang said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sokka said and was out like a light before his head hit the pillow.

"Aang, what was your dream about?" Lin asked gently.

"I'm just fine." Aang said.

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately, you wanna tell us about it?" Katara asked.

"I think I just need some rest." Aang said.

"I hate to tell you this, but rest doesn't seem to be helping." Ember said.

"You guys want to hear about my dream?" Sokka asked, sitting straight up. He was met with silence. "That's ok. I didn't want to talk about it anyway."

"Oh, Sokka." Aqua sighed. They all laid down to sleep except Aang, sadly.

The next morning, they flew on Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire high above the trees.

"Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, cause we're out of food." Katara said.

"But we just bought some." Lin complained.

"Guys, wait, this was in my dream. We shouldn't go to the market." Sokka said alarmed.

"What happened in your dream?" Katara and Aqua asked and Sokka's eyes widened and bulged out a bit.

"Food eats people!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Um, Sokka…" Aqua said confused. They looked around at the others.

"Also, Momo could talk." Sokka said and turned to Momo. "You said some very unkind things."

"Sokka, Momo's a lemur. He cannot speak human speech." Ember sighed.

On a ship at sea, "There is a storm coming, a big one." Iroh said.

"You're out of your mind, Uncle." Zuko said, lowering his telescope. "The weather's perfect. There is not a cloud in sight."

"Zuko, something is wrong with the wind. It would be best to listen to your uncle." Jade said.

"Stop talking, girl." Zuko said. "And it's Prince Zuko."

"You've lost my respect so it's back to Zuko." Jade said. "And if you're not going to listen to the Guardian over air, you're more stupid than I thought."

"The storm is approaching from the north." Iroh said. "I suggest we alter our course and head southwest."

"We know the Avatar and three other Guardians are traveling northward, so we will do the same." Zuko said.

"Zuko, think about someone other than yourself." Jade glared. "Someone could get hurt and…"

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Zuko roared, glaring into her face. But unlike most people who would have turned away from the angry prince, Jade match his head on, her clenched fist quivering.

Everyone froze as the sound of palm meeting cheek. Jade, Air Guardian to the Avatar, had just slapped Prince Zuko of the fire nation. A red handprint was forming on his unscarred cheek.

"Don't you ever yell at me." Jade glared. "I am not fire nation and so you are not my prince! You don't rule me; you don't own me, so get over yourself and do something good in your life for once!" Jade yelled and stomped off to her room, leaving Zuko to stare at her surprised. When was that last time anyone had even tried to slap the crown prince, especially such a dainty looking female, although she was much more powerful than she looked.

In town, Katara looked over the fruits. "Ah, it's good, it's perfect, I'm telling you!" the shopkeeper said.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing." Katara said, shaking the fruit as the juice swished around inside. Sokka took a heavy looking basket from Aqua filled with fruit.

"You know I can carry that on my own, right?" Aqua asked.

"Well, yeah, but…" Sokka stuttered.

"It's still sweet." Aqua smiled and stepped to her toes, kissing his cheek. He blushed and Lin giggled.

"Swishing means it's ripe!" the shopkeeper snapped. "It's the ripe juices swishing around, eh?"

"I think it's true, Katara, swishing means it's ripe." Aang said.

"I just realized, we're out of money anyway." Katara said and placed the fruit back on the stand.

"This is just depressing." Ember sighed as the shopkeeper snatched the basket of fruit from Sokka. The group of six walked along the docks.

"Out of food and out of money, now what are we supposed to do?" Sokka asked.

"Looks for food in the forests." Lin sighed.

"As long as it's not nuts." Aqua said. "A girl can only handle so much nuts in her life."

"And I don't think she's talking about the food anymore." Lin giggled.

"I have an idea, Sokka could get a job." Katara said. They heard an old woman arguing with her husband.

"We shouldn't go out there!" the old woman yelled. "Please, the fish can wait." She pleaded. "There's going to be a terrible storm."

"Ah, you're crazy." The old man snapped, waving his hand dismissingly. "It's a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing, so quit you're nagging, woman."

"Maybe we should find some shelter?" Aang suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Sokka asked. "Shelter from what?"

"Sokka, something wrong with the water. A storm might just happen." A qua said.

"Or maybe something's effecting you're bending. There's not gonna be a storm." Sokka insisted.

"And how do you know." Aqua narrowed her eyes.

"My joins say there's going to be a storm! A big one!" the old woman said.

"Because it's a perfect day." Sokka said.

"Well, it's your joins against my brain." The old man said.

"Is it me, or am I seeing double?" Lin asked, looking to the old couple and then back to her friends.

"I think it's both of us." Ember blinked.

"Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, cause I ain't coming!" the old woman snapped.

"Sokka, I think you should trust the Guardian of water a little more than on your sight." Aqua closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot.

"Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you got! How do you like that?" the old man asked.

"I'll go!" Sokka yelled.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Aqua asked.

"Eh, yeah." Lin and Ember said.

"You're hired!" the old man exclaimed.

"What?" Sokka asked, noticing his friends stares. "You said to get a job, and he's paying double."

"Double? Who told you that nonsense?" the old man asked.

"Now, he actually listens." Aqua sighed.

At sea, "Looks like your uncle and Guardian Jade were right about the storm after all." Lieutenant Jee said.

"Lucky guess." Iroh said.

"More like, just smarter." Jade said, crossing her arms.

"Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you." Zuko growled.

"What do you know about respect?" Lieutenant Jee asked. "The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle to even the Guardian of air, kind and gentle but tough Jade. You know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Then again, what can I expect from a spoiled prince?"

"Will you two stop it already." Jade hissed, standing between the two before fire could go flying.

"We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long." Iroh said. "I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Jade sighed.

"I don't need your help keeper order on my ship." Zuko said as the Lieutenant walked away.

"More like a zoo than a ship." Jade said, crossing her arms.

"What did you say, girl?" Zuko snapped.

"How many time do we have to do this to get it through you're thick skull!" Jade screamed. "My name is not girl! It's Jade. J-A-D-E! Ja-de! Two syllables! How hard is that?"

"You don't yell at me on my own ship." Zuko said.

"The day I respect you, is the day the world burns." Jade hissed. She turned on her heel, her long hair almost slapping him in the face and she stomped away.

"Zuko, I think you should apologize. That is no way to talk to a young lady." Iroh said.

"Young lady! She's name a lady! She's an animal!" Zuko yelled, throwing his hands into the air and stomping off to the other side of the ship.

At the docks, "Sokka, please don't be stupid. Can't you see the sky?" Aqua asked as storm clouds rolled in.

"Aqua," Sokka sighed. "I said I was going to do this job and I can't back out just because of some bad weather."

"But does that mean you have to risk getting sick or worst?" Aqua asked.

"The girl with the water nation scarfs has some sense. You should listen to her." The old woman said.

"Water nation scarfs?" the old man asked. "You, boy, have airbender tattoo's. Well, I'll be a hogmonkey's uncle! You're the Avatar and you three girls must be Guardians, ain't ya?"

"That's right." Katara smiled.

"Well don't be so smiley." The old man said. "The Avatar and Guardians disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world! And looks like one of you still did, I thought there were four guardians, not three!"

Katara's smile faded. "Don't yell at them!" Katara snapped. "None of them would have ever turned their backs on the world or anyone!"

"Oh, they wouldn't, huh?" the old man asked. "Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering."

Aang looked down, Aqua and Lin gasped, Ember clenched her fist and glared.

"They are the bravest people I know! The other Guardian is trying to do good elsewhere but all of them have done nothing but help people and save lives since I met them. It's not their fault, right? What's wrong?"

Aang opened his glider and flew off sadly.

"Aang!" Aqua yelled.

"Come back!" Lin screamed.

"Now just look what you did! Maybe you should learn not to talk before hurting people! He may be the avatar but he's also just a boy, not even a teenager yet!" Ember yelled. With that final word, the three guardians took off on Sapphire and Ruby.

"You're a horrible old man!" Katara yelled, she climbed on Appa and rode off, drenching the old man just as Sokka came out from the ship.

"Hey, they left without saying goodbye!" Sokka gasped.

"You're friends aren't too polite, are they?" the old man asked, shaking the water off her.

"I know!" Sokka exclaimed. "This one time I was…"

"Yea, yea, yea, yea, get below deck." The old man said, handing Sokka a box.

As it started to rain, Katara, Aqua, Lin, and Ember finally found Aang in a cave, his back to them.

"Aang?" Lin asked.

"I'm sorry for running away." Aang said.

"It's okay." Katara said. "That fisherman was way out of line."

"Actually, he wasn't." Aang said

"The old man was right." Ember said, looking down.

"It was all because of us." Aqua said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Aang shook his head.

"It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" Katara asked.

"It does." Lin gasped.

"Wow, we didn't see that one coming." Ember said.

"Please Aang, talk." Katara said.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Aang said as they all sat down around him.

"Well, we're not going anywhere." Aqua sighed, looking toward the cave entrance. It was pretty crowded not with five children and three large magical beast.

"I'll try to get a little fire going." Katara said.

"Just get some dry wood and I'll do the rest." Ember said, her legs tucked under her chin.

"I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar." Aang started. "It was about a week after Lin, Jade, Aqua, and Ember came to the temple. I was playing with some other kids just outside the south wall with the girls watching us. I was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter."

Flashback, "Aang, Aqua, Jade, Lin, and Ember, come with us. We need to talk with you." Monk Gyatso said.

About twenty minutes later, "How do you know it's me?" Aang asked. He sat kneeling in front of five monks, one which was Monk Gyatso. Jade, Aqua, Lin, and Ember knelt behind him in that order, the element order of the avatar cycle.

"We have known you were the Avatar for some time." A monk said. "Jade, Aqua, Lin, and Ember knew it was you who would be the avatar the second they looked at you and maybe even less. Do you remember these?" he asked and unrolled a package. One was a little toy turtle, the other was a propeller, the next was a monkey, and the fourth was a rattle.

"Those were some of my favorite toys when I was little." Aang answered.

"Also, one was each of ours when we were younger in our first life." Jade said.

"You have also chosen these items among thousands of toys, Aang." The monk said. "The toys you picked were the four avatar relics. These items, as Guardian Jade said, belonged to them before they were gifted with the gift of bending.

"I just chose them because they seemed fun." Aang said, pulling the cord on the propeller and sending it spinning. Jade smiled.

"You chose them because they were familiar." The monk said.

"Normally, we would have told you of your identity when you turned sixteen." Monk Gyatso said. "But there are troubling signs, especially since the Guardians have finally returned, storm clouds are gathering."

"I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar."

"We need you, Aang." Monk Gyatso said. Aang lowered his head.

On Zuko's ship, Zuko leaned against the window, watching the storm.

"Zuko! Iroh told me to come talk to you!" Jade yelled, storming into his room.

"Have you heard of knocking?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Have you heard of being polite." Jade asked.

"Just leave me alone." Zuko glared. For once, Jade's eyes drifted to his scar and she didn't argue back.

"Er, Zu…Prince Zuko." Jade said.

"Huh?" Zuko asked. She just called him Prince.

"How did you…why were you ban…" she reached out slowly, stretching her fingers out to his scar. His hand caught hers before she could reach. "Z…Prince Zuko, please. I want to understand you, but I can't if you won't let me in."

Zuko took a deep breath. "It was when I was thirteen…"

Flashback, Zuko as thirteen stood arguing with the guards in the fire nation palace. "Let me in!" Zuko yelled as Iroh came. He placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" Iroh asked.

"I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass!" Zuko explained.

"You're not missing anything, trust me." Iroh said gently. "These meeting are dreadfully boring."

"If I'm gonna rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learned as much as I can?" Zuko asked.

"Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a big sensitive, you know." Iroh sighed.

"Thank you, uncle!" Zuko bowed.

Iroh led him into the war room and they sat on the floor surrounding a table with generals talking and looking at a map.

"The earth kingdom defenses are concentrated here." The general leader said. "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earth benders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the forty-first division.

"But the forty-first is entirely new recruits." An old general said. "How do you expect them to defeat a powerful earth kingdom battalion?"

"I don't." the lead general said rather coldly. "They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat?"

"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!" Zuko yelled, jumping up. "Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?"

End flashback, at the cliff's… "So, you were upset that you were the Avatar?" Katara asked. "Why wouldn't you feel excited about that?"

"It's not exciting having everyone's lives on you're shoulders." Ember said.

"All I knew is that after I found out, everything began changing." Aang said.

Flashback: "Hey, not bad!" Aang laughed as he and the Guardians ran up to a bunch of young air benders riding on air scooters. "You guys have been practicing!"

"Not only that, we made up a game you can play with the air scooters." A young boy said.

"Excellent." Jade said. Aang quickly got on his own scooter but then, the other air benders stopped and landed on they're feet. Aang blinked confused and the Guardians sighed. Of course this would happen.

"What's going on?" Aang asked.

"Now that you're the avatar, it's kind of an unfair advantage for whichever team you're on." The eldest boy said.

"But he was always the avatar." Jade said defensive. "You just know about it now and it's not like he's learned how to do anything yet."

"Yeah, so why can't I play?" Aang asked.

"That's the only fair way." The older boy said.

"Oh, ok." Aang said sadly and stopped his scooter.

"Sorry, Aang." The little boy said. Jade, Aqua, Lin, and Ember all found a place for their a hand on his shoulders.

It was later that day, Aang moved a piece on the Pai Sho board, playing against Gyatso. Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember sat around the table watching.

"Very interesting move, young one." Monk Gyatso said.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. Monk Gyatso did an air bending move behind him and pulled all five of the young children's hoods over their face, causing Monk Gyatso to have enough time to move a few pieces before they had figured their way out of their hoods.

"Hey!" Aang pointed.

"That's cheating!" Jade laughed. It was like her laugh was contagious and it wasn't soon before they were all laughing. They stopped as a monk walked in.

"You're playing games with them?" the monk asked. "The Avatar should be training."

"Aang has already trained enough for today." Monk Gyatso said.

"Yeah, no one can train twenty-four seven." Aqua said.

"It just isn't healthy." Lin said.

"What they said." Ember nodded.

"Time is short. Come with me. I must test you on some high level techniques." The monk said. Aang, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember went to walk from the room.

"No, as long as I am his guardian, I will decide when he trains and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho." Monk Gyatso said.

"Huh!" the monk growled and stalked off. The five children smiled to Gyatso.

In Zuko's room, Zuko sat on the bed with Jade beside him although he leaned away. "After my outburst, I was told by my speaking out of turn was a complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve this."

"Agni Kai." Jade gasped, her eyes widening.

"How did you…?" Zuko asked.

"My sister is a fire bender and I've visited the fire nation before all this happened. I think I would know a fire duel." Jade answered.

"Well," Zuko started again. "I thought I would be battling against the general and I was all up for it, until I realized that it wasn't the general I disrespected and had to fight, but my father."

"Y…you're father actually did…" Jade stopped.

In the cave, "Then, just when I was starting to feel better, something got worse happened."

Flashback in a large room, "Aang needs to have freedom and fun. He needs to grow up as a normal boy and with Jade, Aqua, Lin, and Ember being his friends more than his Guardians, he will have that chance." Monk Gyatso explained to the other monks.

"Humph!" the monk from earlier said. "You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny."

"Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the boy and girls could your judgment. " a monk said.

"All I want is what is best for them." Monk Gyatso said.

"But what we need is what's best for the world." Another monk said. "You, Aang, Ember, Aqua, Lin, and Jade must be separated completely. We will send the water guardian to the northern water tribe, the fire guardian to the fire nation colonies where there is plenty of room, the earth guardian to Ba Sing Sei, the air guardian to the Northern temple, and the Avatar will be sent away to the eastern temple where they can all complete their training. Maybe in a couple of decades, they can meet again."

Monk Gyatso regretfully bowed and above them in a hole in the ceiling, Aang, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember listened with wide eyes.

End Flashback, "That's awful, I don't know what to say." Katara said and Aang stood up angry.

"How could they do that to me! To us! They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!" Aang yelled, his spirits starting to glow blue. Lin's, Aqua's, and Ember's started to glow their rightful colors and in the ocean, Jade's did as well, not that she noticed from her distraction.

"I'm sorry I got so mad." Aang said as the light faded.

"It's alright, Aang." Lin said comforting.

"Yeah, no one's hurt." Aqua said.

"After all, you do have a right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that." Katara said.

"Um, Katara…" Ember said.

"That isn't exactly what happened." Aang confessed. "I was afraid and confused, I didn't know what to do. None of us did."

Flashback, "Aang, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember, I'm not going to let them take you away from me. Children?" Monk Gyatso asked, stepping into Aang room. He picked up a scroll from the bed and his eye's widened as he read. He looked to the window where a storm raged.

Flashback ends.

"We never seen or heard from Gyatso again." Aqua said.

Flashback continues: Aang rode on Appa, pulling at the reins, Aqua and Lin rode on Sapphire while Jade and Ember rode on Ruby. They screamed in terror as the storm pushed them under the water's surface. Maybe that wasn't the best night to run away, and they might have lost everything they once knew, but they have now found another destiny to handle.

Under the surface. Aang started to glow as he activated the Avatar's spirit. The water churned and the girls were pulled to him like a natural force, pulling them into a guarding position, Ruby, Sapphire, and Appa pulling around them protectively as ice incased their bodies.

Flashback ends:

"Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms after you found us in the iceberg." Aang said.

"You ran away." Katara said.

"Remember Katara, Aang's the Avatar, but also a child. We're all children, just trying to help the world." Lin said.

"Big responsibility." Ember sighed, kicking her foot lightly.

"And then the fire nation attacked our temple." Aang said. "My people needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"Neither were we, Aang." Aqua said.

"You didn't know what would've happened." Katara said.

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help." Aang said.

"Aang…guys…" Katara said.

"The fisherman was right." Aang glared. "I did turn my back on the world."

"You're being too hard on yourself." Katara said. "Even if you did run away, I think it was meant to be. I think it was meant to be. If you had stayed, you would have been killed along with all the other air benders."  
"You don't know that." Aang said.

"I think it's meant to be this way." Katara said. "The world needs you now. You give people hope."

On Zuko's ship, "I, I didn't want to fight him. I refused to." Zuko said.

Flashback, "Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn." Zuko pleaded to his father.

"You will fight for your honor." Fire Lord Ozai glared.

"I meant you no disrespect." Zuko said, falling to his knees. "I am your loyal son."

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" Fire Lord Ozai glared.

"I won't fight you." Zuko said loyalty.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Fire Lord Ozai said. Zuko lifted his tear sicken face to his father as he stepped closer. Zuko screamed in agony.

End flashback:

Jade gasped horrified and Zuko looked away ashamed. About two minutes passed before Jade placed a hand on his shoulder. Zuko looked at her and was shocked to see tears running down her face. She hugged him close and he tensed, not used to such close contact from anyone for many, many years.

"Prince Zuko," she murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You weren't there." Zuko murmured back in her ear.

"But it's still so horrible. You're on father. It makes me sad you had to go through that at just a young age, just the beginning of being a teenager." Jade pulled her head from her shoulder.

"I don't want you're pity." Zuko glared.

"You're not being given pity." Jade said. "You're being given acceptance."

Zuko opened his mouth but his mouth seemed to stop working. The storm raged on outside but he didn't hear it. The light glow of the candlelight made Jade's hair, still braded but a curl on either side of her face swirled in the breeze she seemed to carry with her everywhere. Her eyes were hazel and looked at him with defiance that no one dared to give him, especially not a young girl his own age.

"Jade…" he said. Jade's eyes widened. That was the first time he had ever called her by her name without anger or at all. It was usually Girl, or Air Guardian. Never Jade.

"What, Prince Zuko?" Jade asked, soon finding her trapped within his liquid gold eyes. She felt herself being drawn closer, not by Zuko, but by an invisible force until there was a breath of air between them.

"Call me Zuko…" he whispered and their lips met.

At the cave, "Help! Oh, please help!" the old woman from earlier yelled, rushing into a cave with a wrap around her to protect her from the wave. The girls shot to their feet.

"It's okay, you're safe." Katara said, rushing to the woman's side.

"But my husband isn't." the old woman said.

"What do you mean he isn't?" Ember asked.

"What happened to Sokka?" Aqua asked, the air around her seemed to freeze with despair.

"They haven't returned." The old woman said. "They should've been back by now, and this storm is becoming a typhoon. They're caught at sea."

"Oh no!" Lin gasped.

"I'm going to find them." Aang stood.

"I'm going with you." Katara said.

"Don't forget about me." Ember said.

"I'm coming. Sokka should know by now not to doubt me." Aqua said.

"Well, you're not leaving me." Lin said.

"I'm staying here!" the old woman said stubbornly and sat down, crossing her arms.

"Eh, who wanted you to come." Ember shrugged.

"What was that missy!" the old woman yelled.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Ember called back.

"We'll be back soon, I promise." Aang said before the group flew off into the raging storm.

In Zuko's cabin, Jade had her eyes fluttering closed. There were no adding pressure or decreasing pressure. Jade leaned closer when the ship shook, sending her and Zuko to the floor. They barely glanced at the other before they ran outside, water drenching them in a matter of seconds.

"Where were we hit?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know!" Lieutenant Jee yelled.

"Oh no!" Jade gasped. Everyone turned to see a man hanging off a broken ladder, ready to fall at any minute.

"The helmsman!" Zuko yelled. Zuko ran to a nearby ladder and started to climb.

"Miss Jade!" Iroh said and stepped in front of her. He redirected the lightning that had been coming towards the ship and after a flash of light, Iroh appeared crispy.

Jade looked up just as the helmsman let go and for Zuko to grasped his wrist. Jade sighed with relief.

In the air, "Down there!" Lin yelled, pointing to the small boat.

In the ship, "The Avatar and Guardians!" Zuko gasped. Jade spun to see Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby flying by.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

Jade spun and looked to the slightly taller teen, staring into his eyes. He stared back at her and sighed.

"Let them go. We need to get this ship to safety." Zuko finally said. Jade nearly squealed when she clasped her hands together.

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh smiled lightly.

On the boat, "I'm too young to die!" Sokka cried as the waves roared in quicker.

"I'm not, but I still don't wanna." The old man said. The mass broke in half. Sokka grabbed onto a rope and Aang grabbed the other end from Appa.

"Hang on to the rope!" Aang yelled and pulled Sokka and the old man onto Appa.

"Sokka, I bet you'll think twice now before you doubt me again." Aqua huffed from Sapphire.

"Aqua, I promise I will never doubt you again." Sokka gasped for breath.

On the ship as the rain slowed down to a drizzle, Zuko, Iroh, and Jade stood near the front. Zuko and Jade avoided the others eyes while Iroh stood between them with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uncle," Zuko finally said. "I am sorry."

Iroh smiled and placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Your apology is accepted."

"I hope the others got out of the storm." Jade said worriedly as she stared into the horizon, wondering if her sisters and friends had made it back safety.

At the cave entrance, "Oh, you're alive!" the old woman gasped. "You owe this boy and these girls an apology!"

"He doesn't have to apologize." Aang said. Aqua, Lin, and Ember nodded behind him.

"Uh, what if instead of an apology, I give him a free fish and we'll call it even?" the old man asked.

"Actually, I don't eat meat." Aang said.

"I do." Ember waved her hand above her head. Lin pulled it down gently like she was used to it happening.

"Fish ain't meat." The old man said.

"Seriously, you're still gonna pay me, right?" Sokka asked, holding out his hand. A fish was dropped in his hand and Aqua giggled at the disgusting face Sokka made.

"Katara, I think you were right. I'm done dwelling in the past." Aang said.

"Really?" Katara asked.

"I can make guesses about how things would have turned out if we hadn't run away. I'm here now and I'm going to make the most of it."

"Am I missing something?" Sokka asked.

"I'll explain later, Sokka." Aqua said.

"I don't think you're gonna have those nightmares anymore." Katara said.

"Uh," the old man said awkwardly, heading to them. "If you weren't here, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar and Guardians."

"Did you hear that? It's stopped raining!" Sokka exclaimed. True to his world, the sun was once again in a beautiful sunset outside. Appa shook his fur, redrenching Sapphire, Ruby, and everyone else.

"Appa!" the humans exclaimed.


	13. The Blue Spirit

The Blue Spirit:

In the mountains, Aqua rubbed a cold, moist rag against Sokka's forehead. "Don't worry, Sokka. You'll get better." Aqua said gentle.

"You're pretty. Pretty, pretty Aqua." Sokka coughed.

"Oh, um, thank you Sokka. That's sweet. Even if you are sick." Aqua sighed.

"Aqua will make me feel better. Will you be my nurse?" Sokka asked, dazed.

"Yes, Sokka." Aqua said.

"How's Sokka doing?" Aang asked.

"Besides flirting with Aqua?" Ember asked.

"Yeah." Aang said.

"Now, Aqua would be happier if only he didn't say it while he was sick." Lin said.

"That storm really did a number on him." Katara said. Sokka shivered and Aqua sighed.

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map." Aang said, pulling out a scroll.

"Hey," Lin said, taking the map. "There's a herbalist institute on the top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there."

"But Sokka can't go. He's too sick." Aqua said. Katara started to cough.

"Not you too!" Aang exclaimed.

"Stay away from me." Ember said, covering her nose and mouth. "I don't want to get sick."

"You know, Ember, I don't think people can decide rather they won't to be sick or not." Lin smirked.

"It's just a little cough. I'm fine." Katara insisted. She started to cough.

"Oh, no you're not. You get in bed to." Aqua said, pulling out Katara's sleeping bag.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday. Now look at him. He thinks he's an earth bender!" Aang said, gesturing to Sokka with a wave of his hand who was swinging his fist at nothing but air.

"Please, he's not even doing it right." Lin scoffed.

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too." Aang said and grabbed his staff. "I'm going to find some medicine."

"Take me with you." Ember said.

"You are such a child, Emb…" Lin stopped. "Oh, who am I kidding myself. I'm going with ya."

"I'll stay here and help Katara and Sokka." Aqua said. "Don't worry about me. I'm a healer."

Aang ran down the mountain, quickly followed by Ember and Lin.

On a ship at sea, "But, if we continue heading northeast." Lieutenant Jee studied a map.

"Hmm mm, I see where you're getting at." Jade nodded. A shadow cast over the room. It happened to be a large ship pulling up next to them.

"Uh oh." Jade gulped.

"What do they want?" Zuko asked.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!" Iroh said hopefully.

"Somehow, Iroh, I don't think so." Jade said.

The door opened and Lieutenant Jee quickly pushed Jade who protested into a small closet as the man that appeared in the doorway wasn't from their ship. He stood in front of the door and whistled innocently.

"The hunt for the Avatar and Guardians have been given prime importance." The man said, showing a scroll with Aang in the center, each guardian with their nation's symbol beside them in each corner. "All information regarding the Avatar and Guardians must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted?" Iroh asked, moving a piece on his Pai Sho game. "Well, good for him!"

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao." Zuko glared. "Now, get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area." The man said.

"Off my ship!" Zuko yelled angrily.

"Excellent!" Iroh said as he won his game. "You're all improving. I'm certain you will win…if we pay again."

Everyone froze as a sneeze was heard. Quite a girly sneeze in a room full of men.

"What was that?" the man asked.

"Achoo!" Jee faked a girly sneeze. "Sorry, that was me. Being out here so long, I must be getting…sea sick."

The man left the room and Jee opened the door. "What was that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Jade said defensively. "But when was the last time that closet was cleaned? It's so dusty, my grandmother would have slapped you all silly had she seen this. It's ridiculous."

"Don't you think having a guardian on this ship is getting a little dangerous, Prince Zuko?" a man asked.

"Hey, I can protect myself." Jade shrugged. Zuko looked at her and Jade blushed faintly and lowered her head. Zuko stomped from the room.

In a tree house in the wood, "Says here that the Avatar can create tornados and run faster than the wind. Pretty amazing." The lookout said. "The earth guardian can shake the earth a hundred miles far, the fire guardian can shoot fire hotter than any other fire bender, the water guardian can swim and seem to become one with the water itself, and the air guardian can destroy brick houses with just a single breath."

"Ehh, that's just a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda. There's no way that's true." His partner, a guy looking through a telescope, said.

At the mountain, "Aqua, please, water." Sokka mumbled. Katara laid beside him just as exhausted as he was.

"Alright, will you two be alright while I run down to the lake." Aqua asked.

"Well…be…fine." Katara coughed. Aqua sighed and grabbed her waterskin, going down to the river.

As she filled it up, Aqua sighed. This was her element. Water was her calling and it would always be. Aqua was so content, she didn't hear the rustling behind her. Aqua screamed silently as something locked her arms together and a rag was pushed over her mouth and nose. She felt dizzy and her last sight was of her water skin splattering down into the lake, water swishing.

Aang, Ember, and Lin ran into a small house in the woods. The house where they would be getting their medicine.

"Hello!" Aang gasped, speaking fast. "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I need some medicine for my friends. They have fevers and they've ben coughing and…"

"Did you get any of that?" Lin asked, rubbing her ears.

"Nada." Ember answered.

The herbalist mixed something around in a bowl. "Settle down, young man and women. Your friends are going to be fine. I've been up here for forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago. Now, it's just me and Miyuki." The old woman said, petting her white cat who sat on the table beside her.

"That's nice." Aang said uniterested.

"Wounded earth kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape than will they arrive."

"Well, if we have to get your help, I would hope so." Lin said.

"Are you almost done?" Aang asked.

"Hold on." The woman said. "I just need to add one last ingredient." She started to search through her plants and Lin could tell that Ember was getting more and more less impatient.

At the ship, Zuko practiced his fire bending, Iroh and Jade watching nearby,

"Is everything okay?" Iroh asked. "It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order and do something that makes Miss Jade snap at you."

"I don't care." Zuko said and turned to the ship.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar and Guardians before Zhao." Iroh said.

"How, Uncle?" Zuko turned around and for the first time, Jade saw fear on the young prince's face. "With Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar. My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to use them all."

"You shouldn't worry, Zuko." Jade said calmly, sipping at her tea. "Zhao won't get them."

"How do you know." Zuko glared at her.

"You don't know my sisters." Jade said. "Their stronger but we're all stronger together. Zhao won't be able to get them unless their separated which I doubt. You can't give up hope."

"Why are you practically telling me to capture you're sisters?" Zuko asked.

"Because of two reasons." Jade said. "One, I would see my family again, and two, personally, I think they would be safer with you than Zhao."

"She is right, nephew." Iroh said. Zuko turned back to sea and Jade lowered her eyes to the liquid in her glass.

In the small house, "Here's what I was looking for! Plum blossom!" the old woman smiled, slipping it into the bowl.

"Finally!" Lin, Ember, and Aang exclaimed.

"Thanks for all your help!" Aang said, grabbing the bowl but the woman slapped him away.

"Hands off!" she snapped. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking the cure to my friends!" Aang said frightened.

"What else would we be doing?" Ember asked.

"This isn't the cure, it's Miyuki's dinner!" the herbalist laughed.

"You might have mentioned that earlier?" Lin asked.

"Plum blossom is her favorite." The woman said, petting her cat.

"Hello, we have more pressing issues here!" Ember groaned.

"What about our friends?" Aang asked.

"Well, all they need is some frozen wood frogs." The old woman explained. "There's plenty of them down in the valley swamp."

"So, we just need frozen wood frogs? This whole time?" Lin asked.

"What are we supposed to do with frozen frog?" Aang asked.

"Don't tell me you have to suck on them." Ember shivered.

"Of course!" the woman said.

"Boy, am I glad I wasn't the one sick." Ember said. "I had to do that once when I was thirteen, never going back."

"Yeah, wasn't a pretty experience for me either." Lin shivered.

"The frog's skin excretes a substance that'll cure your friends, but make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!"

"That helps us, so much." Lin lied.

"You're insane, aren't you?" Aang asked.

"That's right!" the woman sung. "Well, don't just stand there all day. Go!" Only then did they run, only to get attacked with a whole bunch of arrows. They fought and found themselves at a lake where they quickly grabbed at the frogs beneath the surface. In the end, they were captured and put face to face with not only Zhao, but Aqua.

"Aqua!" Lin and Ember gasped horrified. Aqua's response was muffled by the cloth tied around her mouth, her blue eyes wide and the rope tied around her ankles, knees, and tying her arms behind her.

"So, this is the Great Avatar and three of the four Guardians. Of course, I've already had a pleasure of meeting with you, Earth Guardian." Zhao said. Aqua and Ember looked at her. When did they first meet? "I don't know how you've managed to elude the fire nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over."

"We've never hidden from you." Aang sneered. "Untie us and I'll fight you right now!"

"But then you'll have to go through all three of us to do it." Ember said, fighting against her fire resistant bindings.

"Uh, no." Zhao said.

"Coward." Lin coughed. Zhao glared.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be the last of you're kind? Do you miss you're people?" Zhao asked Aang. "Oh, don't worry, you won't be killed like they were. See, if you die, you'll just be reborn and the fire nation will have to search for the avatar all over again. So, I'll keep you alive…but just barely."

Zhao turned to leave but Aqua tripped him by stretching her legs out.

"Do that as much as you won't, but there is no escaping this fortress and no one is coming to rescue you." Zhao said and men entered the room. They quickly tied Aang up with chains in the center of the room, stretching his limbs. Three men slung Ember, Aqua, and Lin over their shoulders and brought them to three different rooms across the hall and chaining them up as well, finally removing the cloth from Aqua's mouth.

At the mountain, "Water." Sokka croaked.

"Aqua should be back any minute. " Katara stated, coughing.

In the fortresss, the door to Aang's room opened. It was a young man in black with a blue mask on. Aang opened his mouth in horror, thinking he was about to get hurt when the man drew his swords. Aang closed his eyes, awaiting for pain when nothing happened.

In Aqua's room, "Aqua." A mystifying voice said.

"Who's there." Aqua gulped. A wind ruffled the room and she fell as her chains snapped off.

"Hey, sis." Jade giggled, standing above her.

In Ember's room, "Ember, guess who." Jade smiled as she and Aqua walked in.

"No way." Ember smiled as Aqua froze her chains and Jade broke them with twins swords.

"Where'd you get the twin swords?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Nicked them from the ship when no one was looking." Jade said.

"And you know how to use them?" Ember asked, rubbing her wrist.

"Of course not." Jade said. "I'll figure it out though."

"Let's go get Lin." Aqua said and the three girls went into the final room. Lin was just as excited though she didn't want to be around Jade when she was swinging those swords.

"Don't worry, everything's fine." Jade said, swinging the swords around. She jumped as she dropped one and it clanged on the ground.

"Hmm mm." her sister hummed. Jade laughed nervously, picking it up when the door opened to reveal the man and Aang.

"Jade!" Aang gasped.

"Hey, little air bender." Jade smiled widely.

Outside, Zhao was speaking. "We are the sons and daughters of fire! The superior element! Until today, only five things stood in our path to victory! The Avatar and Guardians! I am here to tell you that only one guardian remains in the open but will soon be my prisoner as well! This is the year Sozen's comet returns to grant us its power! This is the yeat the fire nation breaks through the walls of Ba-sing-se and burns the city to the ground!"

"The frogs! Come back! Stop thawing out!" Aang yelled.

"What's with the frogs?" Jade asked.

"The others are sick. Those frogs were the cure." Lin groaned, rubbing her temples. The man known as the blue spirit picked Aang up by his collar and pulled him alone. The guardians followed.

They reached a wall where the spirit shot a rope up. The six began to climb up the wall. A soldier on top of the wall noticed it and quickly cut it, making them fall but safely landing on their feet.

"The Avatar and Guardians have escaped!" Zhao yelled as they ran to the door. "Close all the gates immediately!"

"Stay close to me!" Aang yelled, racing ahead as soldiers surrounded them.

"Watch out!" Jade said. She took a deep breath and let it out, blowing the guards away. It went so fast but the six found themselves using a large broke ladder as message stilts and they but the ire benders set it on fire below.

"Guys!" Jade shrieked.

"To hot! To hot!" Lin gasped. Aang got rid of one and lost the other, just managing to grab onto the wall before falling to the ground.

"Hold your fire! The avatar and guardians must be captured alive!" Zhao yelled. That seemed to give the spirit an idea. He grabbed Jade around her waist, holding her close and using his other arm to put a sword up to Aang's neck.

"Open the gate." Zhao gave a deadly glare.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" an officer asked.

"Let them out, now!" Zhao roared. The blue spirit backed out of the opened gate.

"How could you let them go?" the officer asked.

"A situation like this requires precision." Zhao said. "Do you have a clear shot?" An archer beside him nodded. "Knock out the thief. I'll deliver him to the fire lord along with the avatar and guardians."

The archer released his arrow and it skimmed past Jade's face and knocked out the blue spirit. Aang quickly blew dust up to hide their group.

Aang ran away but stopped when his friends didn't move. Jade seem the most worried of the young man and slowly, Aang removed his mask to reveal Zuko.

About ten minutes later, Aang sat on a tree, Lin sat beside him, Ember was leaning against another tree while Aqua laid on her stomach at her feet and in the tree, Jade watched as Zuko woke up. Aang spoke without even bothering to look up.

"You know what the worst part about being born a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzan. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had and he was from the fire nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"

Everyone was tense, waiting for Zuko's answer. His answer was throwing a blast of fire at Aang who just dodged it. Aang, Aqua, Lin, and Ember ran from the site.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko." Jade shook her head, dropping from the tree. "Would it kill you to be nice for once." She sighed and walked from the scene. Zuko sighed for a moment and followed her.

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko, Miss Jade?" Iroh asked. "You missed music night! Liutenant Jee sand a stirring love song."

"I'm going to bed. No disturbances." Zuko announced and walked into the hallway.

"Zuko," Jade said, stopping in the hallway. He froze when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "For the record, that was really nice of you, saving my family like that. Thank you." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She walked away, his stare on her back till she entered her on room a few doors down she and Lin had shared.

Outside, "Miss Lin, you decided to come with us?" Iroh asked the young female who climbed on board.

"Of course." Lin smiled. "I thought it would be alright to be on a ship for a while for Jade's sake.

At the mountain, Aang, Ember, and Aqua, climbed tiredly into the small area and Aang took out the frogs they had just enough time to grab before they came back and put them in their mouths.

"Suck on these. They'll make you feel better." Aang sighed. The three collapsed.

"Aang, Ember, Aqua, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?" Sokka asked.

"No, I don't think I did." Aang said.

"But Lin went to find Jade." Ember yawned.

"Just suck you're frogs." Aqua sighed. All three rolled over to face three different walls.

On the ship, Zuko rolled away from the fire insignia on his wall. In her room, Jade and Lin held onto each other, their bond as sisters tightening as they laid on the bed, trying to sleep, knowing their family was safe…for now.

At the mountain, "Wait, frog?" Katara spat it out. Sokka paled before spitting it out and the frogs hopped away.


	14. The Fourtuneteller

The Fortuneteller:

"Look!" Katara exclaimed, pointing at a fish flopping in the water.

"It's a fish!" Ember said.

"He is taunting us." Sokka said. "You are so gonna be dinner!" he grabbed the fishing rod but stopped. "Hey! Where's the fishing line?"

"Oh, I didn't think you were need it, Sokka." Aang said, holding it up.

"Oh, cute." Aqua squealed.

"It's all tangled." Sokka said.

"It is not." Aqua said. "It's a hand-made necklace."

"I made it for you, Katara." Aang said, kind of embarrassed. "Since you lost your other one." Ember and Aqua smirked at the other, knowing love was in the air.

"Thank, Aang. I love it." Katara smiled, taking it.

"Come on; let's go see how it looks on you." Ember smiled, helping her tie it on.

"Maybe instead of saving the world, you can go into the jewelry making business." Sokka said.

"I don't see why I can't do both." Aang shrugged.

"Stop taunting me!" Sokka yelled at the flapping fish dodging Sokka's attempts at capture.

"Sokka! Just calm down!" Aqua laughed at the waters end.

"So, how do I look?" Katara asked.

"Simple marvelous. Don't you think so, Aang?" Ember smirked as Aang turned to the two girls and his eyes almost popped from his head.

"You mean all of you or just your neck?" Aang asked, rubbing his head. "I mean, uh, both look great."

"Someone's in love!" Sokka teased, holding the fish. It smacked him, sending him under the water.

"Sokka! Stop teasing them!" Aqua laughed. Sokka climbed out of the water pouting and soaking wet.

"Hey, Sokka. Want to get dry?" Ember smirked, raising her hand.

"Sur…wait, no Ember!" Sokka screamed and hid behind Aqua.

"Oh, Sokka. She's not going to burn you." Aqua sighed.

"You don't know that." Sokka pouted.

A scream was heard and Momo pointed to where it came from.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypusbear!" Aang yelled. They ran and noticed a calm man dodging the creature.

"Well, hello there." He smiled. "Nice day, isn't it."

"Run away!" Ember yelled.

"Scream for it!" Aqua shouted.

"Make noise, it'll run off!" Aang suggested.

"No, play dead, he'll lost interest!" Sokka yelled.

"Whoa! Close one." The man laughed, dodging fist.

"Run down hill, then climb a tree!" Katara yelled.

"No, punch him in the bill!" Sokka suggested.

"And then run in zigzags!" Aang yelled.

"No need. It's going to be fine." The calm man said. The bear roared angrily but Appa roared louder behind him. One look at Appa sent the platypus bear running.

"Mmm! Lunch." Sokka licked his lips, picking up an egg the bear left behind. "Lucky for you, we came along."

"Thanks, but everything was already under control." The man told them. "Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey."

"Aunt Who?" Aang asked.

"Aunt Mu?" Ember shrugged.

"No, Aunt Wu." The man corrected. "She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future."

"Sometimes, it might not be." Aqua said.

"But it must be." Katara insisted. "That explains why you were so calm."

"But the fortuneteller was wrong!" Sokka exclaimed. "You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!"

"But I wasn't." the man said. "Alright, have a good one! Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers, to give them this." He handed Aang a long object and walked away.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun." Katara said.

"Oh come on, fortunetelling is nonsense." Sokka said.

"But it could be fun." Aqua said and Aang opened the package to reveal an umbrella and he opened it above his head.

"What do you know, an umbrella!" Aang exclaimed and the sky darkened. Ember climbed under the umbrella with Katara and Aqua as the rain poured.

"That proves it." Katara said. Sokka held the egg above his head as if that would protect him from the rain.

"No it doesn't." Sokka insisted. "You can't really tell the future."

"I guess you're not really getting wet then." Katara smirked as Sokka dropped the egg.

A few minutes later, Sokka was still getting soaked as they walked.

"Of course she predicted it was gonna rain. The sky's been gray all day." Sokka said.

"No it hasn't." Ember said.

"Sokka, you're going to get sick again." Aqua groaned.

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now." Sokka said and waved his arms. "It's going to keep drizzling. See!" To his surprise, the rain stopped.

"Not everyone has the gift, Sokka." Aang smiled, closing the umbrella. Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby shook the water from their bodies, soaking Sokka.

"Funny how this always happens to Sokka, right?" Ember smiled.

"Right." Aqua laughed.

They finally made it to a small village and to a small building.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you." A man greeted them at the door.

"Really?" Katara asked, giddy with excitement.

When they walked in, there was a young girl about Aang's age wearing a pink dress and her large brown braided hair stuck up on either side of her head.

"My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." Meng bowed.

"Hello, I'm Aqua, and this is my sister, Ember." Aqua smiled kindly but Meng was…distracted.

"Well, hello there." Meng smiled to Aang.

"Hello." He said, unimpressive as he wiped his nose and the group sat on pillows stationed around the room on the floor.

"Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?" Meng asked.

"I'll take some tea." Aqua and Ember said.

"I'll try a curd puff." Sokka said.

"Just a second." Meng said uninterested and turned to Aang. "So, what's your name?"

"Aang."

"Impressive Aang." Ember coughed into her fist. Aqua nudged her.

"That rhymes with Meng! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?" Meng asked.

"I…guess…" Aang said confused.

"Oh, don't be modest. They're huge!" Sokka said, spreading out his arms and was rewarded with Aqua hitting his arm. "OW!"

"Well Aang, it is very nice to meet you. Very nice." Meng smiled.

"Likewise." Aang said. Meng walked from the room, just looking over her shoulder before disappearing.

Immediately after she disappeared around the corner, Aqua and Ember turned to the other, gushing at Meng's obvious crush. It seems, only the two girls had noticed.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense." Sokka said.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained." Katara said. "Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future."

"It would be nice to know a little more about the future of the war." Ember said.

"It would be better without knowing. No one can tell you you're future is what they see, you have to make it yourself. Even if what they say is right, you have to be the one to decide how to get there." Aqua said.

"Wow, deep." Ember said.

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs." Sokka said. Meng came back and there seemed to be a connection between her and Aang as she nearly tripped and he caught her. She shoved the tray of food she had in her arms into his.

"Enjoy your snack." She said embarrassed.

"Welcome, young travelers." Aunt Wu said. She was an old woman who were a golden kimono. "Now, who's next? Don't be shy."

Aang and Sokka looked away, Ember and Aqua looked to Katara.

"I guess that's me." She stood.

"Well, I've gotta find a bathroom." Aang said and ran from the room.

Aqua and Ember looked at the other. "Small bladder."

It was a few more minutes passed when Aang hopped back into the room, clearly happy.

"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break." Sokka said.

"Yeah, when I was back there…" Aang started, pointing over his shoulder.

"I don't even want to know!" Sokka said, holding out his hands as Aunt Wu and Katara walked back in.

"Who's next?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Oh, she is!" Ember smirked and pushed Aqua up.

"Wait, no, but…" Aqua stuttered.

"Come on child, you have nothing to fear but fear itself." Aunt Wu said and they walked to the back.

Aqua sat in front of the fire, looking into its flames, her natural enemy.

"Please pick a bone and toss it into a fire." Aunt Wu said and gestured to the bone of bones beside her.

"Um, where exactly did you get those bones?" Aqua gulped.

"…Do you really want to know?"

…"No, not really." Aqua drifted her fingers over the bone before picking up a smaller one and tossed it into the fire. To their shock, the water turned a raging blue.

"You're not just a water bender, are you?" Aunt Wu asked. "You're…a guardian."

"Um, yes." Aqua coughed embarrassed.

"Please, Guardian Aqua, there are no secrets back here." Aunt Wu said.

"Well, what do you see?" Aqua asked.

"You will partake in a terrible war that could destroy the world if you lose!" she yelled.

"I know, anything else?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, well, I see a boy." Aunt Wu said.

"A boy?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, I see it now. He won't be a bender but he'll be powerful in his own way, willing to do anything for you." Aunt We said.

"Wow…" Aqua blushed.

"I see trouble happening with love, but in the end, you will be with the one you love." Aunt Wu said.

"Thank you." Aqua said as they stood up and walked to the bus.

"Next, please." Aunt Wu said.

"That'll be her." Aqua smiled and pulled Ember up.

"Wait, no." Ember said.

"Come along, we shall talk." Aunt Wu said. Ember groaned and followed her into the back room.

"So, what' d she say?" Katara asked and Aqua fell to her knees.

"It was amazing." Aqua squealed. "She told me that the world will be destroyed if we lost the war, but we already knew that. It was after that she told me about my future love life."

"No way, what'll he be like?" Katara said.

"Aunt Wu said he wouldn't be a bender but he'll be just as powerful with his own skills. We'll have problems but in the end, it'll work out." Aqua smiled.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Sokka asked. They hadn't realized he was listening in on their conversation.

"Of course I do. I have to admit, I was a little skeptic at first, but then I was back there. Oh, I hope he's cute." Aqua smiled, closing her eyes dreamily and placing her cold hands against her burning cheek.

Sokka grumbled and crossed his arms unhappily.

In the back, "So, how does this work?" Ember asked, sitting in front of the fire, her element.

"You just draw a bone from the basket and toss it in the fire. I can then read your future from the cracks it makes." Aunt Wu explained.

"Wonderful." Ember said sarcastic and pulled out a random bone, tossing it into the fire. A large crack formed and the fire turned a darker red and growing.

"I see you are also a guardian." Aunt Wu smiled. "A fire guardian perhaps." Ember smiled nervously, lifting her shoulders. "Don't worry. I assume like you're friend, you already know about the war, so I can tell you something else. You have been in love."

"Love? Now I know that's a lie." Ember rolled her eyes.

"No, I have seen you have been in love with a young man before." Aunt Wu said. Ember suddenly had a flash of a young freedom fighter. "Things are not as they seem. He might be angry with you, but given the chance, you can find love."

"That's it. I'm out of here." Ember stood. Aunt Wu smiled and followed.

"Who is next?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Sokka stood.

Aunt Wu looked at him and frowned. "Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted."

"But, you didn't read my palms or anything!" Sokka gasped.

"I don't need to." Aunt Wu commented. "It's written all over your face." Ember started to laugh and Aunt Wu turned to Aang. "You then, come with me." As they left, Aqua and Ember glanced at the other before following to listen at the door.

In the back room, Aang and Aunt Wu sat on the pillows in front of a low fire. "This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune. The bones never lie. Go on, pick one." She said and Aang grabbed a bone. "Now throw it on the fire. She spoke and Aang complied. The heat makes cracks in the bones and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny." The bone started to crack.

"I've never seen this before!" Aunt Wu gasped surprised as the bone shattered and the flame blew to the ceiling. "Oh my! This is incredible! You will be involved in a great battle; an awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil, a battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the entire world!"

"Awesome conflict?" Ember asked.

"Now, she's nuts again." Aqua sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that already, but did it say anything about a girl?" Aang asked hopefully.

A girl?" Aunt Wu asked confused. "You want to know about love?"

"Yes!" Aang exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see anything." Aunt Wu confessed. Aang looked down sadly and Aunt Wu slapped her head and picked up a bone piece from a shattered bone. "Oh, look! I must have missed something. It says, trust your heart and you will be with the one you love."

"Really!" Aang gasped and stood up. "Thank you, Aunt Wu!"

Outside, Ember nudged Aqua and she nodded. The two girls quietly slipped back into the waiting room and sat down just as Aang came running out.

It was a few minutes later that they walked through the town square.

"Well, now you got to see for yourselves that fortune is just a big, stupid hoax." Sokka said.

"You're just mad." Aqua smiled.

"Because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life." Katara teased.

"That woman is crazy!" Sokka exploded. "My life will be calm, and happy and joyful."

"Yeah, you're a ray of sunshine." Ember said.

"Oh yeah. I can by happy!" Sokka glared.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Ember smirked. What no one expected was for Sokka to grab Aqua and kiss her, square on the mouth. "Okay, enough molesting my sister!"

Sokka let go of Aqua, both their faces a bright red, Aqua's hair slightly mussed. "Ow!" Sokka yelled as he ran into a sign and fell. "That doesn't prove anything!"

"Well, I liked my predictions." Katara smiled. "Certain things are going to turn out very well.

"They sure are." Aang smiled knowingly. Aqua and Ember looked at the other worried. Just because Aunt Wu said what she said, didn't necessary mean that he was going to end up with Katara. It could be Meng for all they knew.

"Why, what did she tell you?" Katara asked.

Some stuff." Aang smiled. "You'll find out."

"What's with the crowd?" Ember asked as a crowd gather, everyone looking up at the sky.

"What's with the sky?" Katara asked, wondering why they were all looking up.

"We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village." The calm man from earlier explained.

"I never knew someone could do that by looking at eh clouds." Aqua said.

That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny." Aang pointed.

"You better hope that's not a bunny." The man said. "The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction."

"That's just messed up." Ember said.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka asked.

"The cloud reading will tell us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt." A woman said.

Ember looked to the volcano and narrowed her eyes as she felt the lava pulsing inside it.

"Hey, you alright?" Aqua asked, placing a hand on Ember's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah." Ember nodded.

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves." The man said. "But ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty year ago, we have a tradition of not doing that."

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstition!" Sokka exclaimed.

"She's coming!" Katara gasped.

"She might here you, Sokka." Aqua said. Sokka huffed and crossed his arms as Aunt Wu walked onto a little stage they stood in front of. In her hands were a small book.

"Aang, doesn't that cloud look like a flower?" Meng asked.

"Sure, I guess." Aang said. He suddenly pushed her away and turned to Katara eagerly. "Hey Katara, don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?" Katara shushed him.

On the stand, Aunt Wu opened the book in her hand and examined the clouds.

"Bending arrow cloud. Good crops this year, nice big harvest!" Aunt Wu announced. "Wavy moon shape cloud. Let's see. Gonna be a great year for twins!"

"Yes!" a pair of green clad wearing twins exclaimed.

"And a cumulus cloud with a twisted nob coming off the end of it." Aunt Wu observed. "The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!"

"I'm not so sure." Ember said but the cheering of the village drowned out her voice.

"Please, come with me!" Katara smiled and grabbed Aqua and Ember's wrists, pulling them to Aunt Wu. "Hi, Aunt Wu. Sorry to bother you." Katara said, her hands tightening on Aqua and Ember so hard, they both winched.

"Anytime." Aunt Wu said.

"About this man I'm supposed to marry." Katara blushed. "Is he gonna be handsome? Oh, I hope he's tall!"

"How is she suppose too know what he looks like. They don't give images." Ember interrupted.

"Ah, you want another reading." Aunt Wu realized.

"Yes, please!" Katara nodded eagerly. She let go and followed Aunt Wu.

"You go with them, I'll find the boys." Aqua sighed and the two girls split ways.

"I can't believe all those saps." Sokka grumbled. "Someone really needs to scream some sense at them." Sokka declared.

"They seem happy, Sokka." Aang commented.

"Not for long. I'm going to prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense." Sokka glared.

"Sokka, don't bug the villagers." Aqua sighed.

"Hey, you." Sokka grabbed a nearby man. "I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes, didn't she?"

"Yeah," the man agreed. "She said I'd be wearing red shoes when I meet my true love."

"Uh huh, and how many time have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?" Sokka asked.

"Every day." The man said.

"Then of course it's going to come true!" Sokka exclaimed angrily.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. "You think so? I'm so excited!"

"Please, excuse my friend. I'm sorry. Continue on your way." Aqua waved him on.

At Aunt Wu's, Ember had been allowed in the back and was slumped against the wall, falling to sleep.

"Then you'll have your third great grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep. Is that enough for you?" Aunt Wu asked annoyed and Katara stood.

"Wow, thanks Aunt Wu." Katara said. "Oh, wait, one more thing. How warmly should I dress tomorrow?"

Ember groaned.

"You want me to do a reading for that?" Aunt Wu asked. Katara nodded quickly, a huge and scary smile on her face.

"We're going to be here for a while." Ember groaned, falling onto her back.

Outside, "I don't care what Aunt Wu told you, you have to take a bath sometime!" Sokka growled.

A filthy man smiled at him.

"Please, ignore him." Aqua sighed. This was the tenth one already. The man nodded to her and left.

"Sokka, you know some stuff about ladies, right?" Aang asked.

"Some stuff?" Sokka asked and wrapped an arm around Aang's shoulder. "You've come to the right place. What can I do for you?"

"Well, there's this girl…" Aang said, trying to hide that it was Sokka's sister he was interested in. Aqua looked and saw Meng watching him from afar, Sokka also noticing the young girl.

"I think I know who you mean." Sokka said. Aqua tried to muffle her laughter at Sokka's mistake but it wasn't working out.

"You do?" Aang asked surprised. "And you're ok with it?"

"Of course I am." Sokka said. And to tell you the truth, I've been picking up the subtle vibe that she likes you too."

"She does?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, she's crazy about you. All you have to do now is not mess it up." Sokka said.

"Well, how do I do that?" Aang asked.

"The number one mistake nice guys like you make; being too nice." Sokka said.

"You can be too nice?" Aang asked.

"Yup." Sokka nodded. "If you want to keep her interested, you have to act aloof, Like you don't really care one way or the other."

"Well, ok." Aang said.

"Hey, Aang." Meng said, walking on up. "I was just wondering…."

"See ya later." Aang walked away. Meng sighed disappointed.

"Wow, that kid is good." Sokka observed.

Aqua said, "You know, Sokka, some girls actually like nice guys." Aqua said. Sokka smiled at her nervously, trying to keep the blush from going to his face.

At Aunt Wu's, "And you'll be fine as long as you've got a scarf." Aunt Wu said from the door.

"Come on, Katara, she's a very busy woman. " Ember said, pulling on her arm.

"Okay, okay, but one more thing." Katara said.

"Alright, what is it?" Aunt Wu groaned.

"Should I eat a mango or a papaya for breakfast tomorrow?" Katara asked. Ember slapped herself.

"Papaya!" Aunt Wu snapped and slammed the door shut.

"Oh, I hate papaya." Katara groaned, kicking at the dirt lightly.

"Then why was that one of your choices." Ember groaned.

"Oh, hey girls, I didn't see you there." Aang said, leaning against the house.

"Hey Aang." Katara and Ember walked away.

"That's ok!" Aang shouted. "I'm busy with my own stuff!"

"I wonder what's up with him." Ember shrugged.

"Papaya please." Katara groaned at the stand.

"So, papaya." Aang said, leaning against the stand.

"Uh huh." Katara said. "Would you like some?" She was eager to get rid of it.

"No, I hate the stuff." Ember said.

"You know me." Aang said, picking up an apple. "I don't really care what I eat."

"Since when, Mr. Vegetarian? Ember teased.

"Okay then. See you later." Katara walked away. Ember sighed and followed the retreating water bender.

"Oh, A panda lily!" a woman gasped nearby at the flower her boyfriend was presenting her and she hugged him happily.

"Excuse me." Aang said. "Where can a guy find one of those things?"

On the volcano, "I can' t believe you're dragging me all the way up here for a stupid flower." Sokka climbed.

"Oh, Sokka. I think it's romantic what Aang's going through to get this flower." Aqua smiled from her spot on the mountain a few feet above him.

"Besides, it's a panda lily. I've seen it in action and boy, does it work." Aang said.

"I want a boy to give me a rare flower." Aqua gushed. Sokka raised in eyebrow in thought.

"Flowers are fine once you're married, but at this early stage, it's critical that you maximum aloofness." Sokka said.

"But my heart is telling me to get this flower." Aang said. "Aunt Wu said if I trusted my heart, I would be with the one I love."

"What?" Sokka asked. "Don't tell me you believe in that stuff too."

"Just face it Sokka, you're outnumber by you against everyone else." Aqua said.

"Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet." Aang said. "Why should she be wrong about love? There, on the rim!" On the edge of the volcano, panda lily's decorated it.

Aang picked one and unnoticed by all, Sokka picked him own and placed it in a back pocket.

"Guys," Aqua gasped. The volcano was quickly filling with lava and rock. "Why don't I like the look of that?"

"Oh no! Aunt Wu was wrong." Aang gasped, dropping the flower and watching it burn within the cavern.

"Let's get back to the village." Aqua said.

"Grab on." Aang said, letting out his glider. Finally, they landed outside Aunt Wu's door where Katara and a very exhausted Ember, waited.

"Hey, Katara, Ember." Aang said.

"Why are you just standing out here?" Aqua asked.

"Can you believe she won't let us in?" Katara asked. "And after all the business I've given her?"

"What business?" Ember groaned.

"Besides, she's old. She'll get tired sometimes." Aqua said.

"And she doesn't even charge." Aang said.

"I know, but still." Katara said.

"Well, we have other things to worry about." Sokka said, reminding them why they were there. "Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano."

"I knew it!" Ember exclaimed.

"You knew?" Aqua asked.

"Well, I had my suspicions." Ember explained.

"Sokka, you tried to convince me she was wrong before." Katara said. "It's going to take an awful lot to change my mind." Katara insisted.

"How about that being a lot." Aqua said as the volcano exploded.

"Oh no!" Katara gasped.

"Everyone!" Sokka yelled, grabbing the crowded villager's attention. "That volcano is going to blow any second! Aunt Wu was wrong!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mr. Science and Reason Lover." A boy from the crowd said.

"If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me." Katara said. "I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother, Aang, and Aqua saw the lava with their own eyes.

"Well, I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears." The calm man said.

"I rather believe my sight than someone just telling me what I saw was wrong." Aqua said.

"Please, listen to us!" Aang shouted, jumping onto Aunt Wu's roof. How she didn't hear all this was a shock of its own. "You are all in danger! We have to get out of here! You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction. You have to take fate into your own hands!"

"Look!" Sokka yelled, pointing to the volcano. "Can your fortunetelling explain that?"

"Can your science explain why it rains?" a man asked.

"Yes! Yes it can!" Sokka growled annoyed.

"They just won't listen to reason." Katara said unhappily as the villagers returned to their homes and Aang jumped back down.

"But they will listen to Aunt Wu." Aang said.

"How is that suppose too help us here?" Aqua asked.

"Aunt Wu isn't going to just change her mind and tell everyone it was a mistake and the village will explode." Ember commented.

"That's the problem." Sokka said.

"Well, it's about to become the solution." Aang said. "We're taking our fate into our own hands. First, I need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book."

"And how are you going to get it?" Ember asked.

Upstairs, "Shh, we don't want anyone to hear us." Aang hissed at Momo as they wondered through Aunt Wu's home. He jumped when he looked in a mirror to see Meng behind him. "Oh, I didn't see you."

"You don't like me, do you?" Meng asked, dropping her head while her braids fall a little lower.

"Of course I like you." Aang said.

"But not the way I like you." Meng said.

"Oh, I guess not." Aang said.

"It's okay." Meng said. "It's just really hard when you like someone, but they don't think of you that way."

"I know what you mean." Aang said sadly.

"She's beautiful, by the way." Meng commented.

"Huh?" Aang blushed.

"The water tribe girl." Meng said. "I can see why you like her so much. She's sweet, she's a bender, and her hair seemed so manageable." She finished, trying to smooth down her own dark brown locks.

"Don't worry. You're going to meet a great guy who's going to completely fall for you. I know it." Aang placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." Meng said. Aang turned to leave but was stopped. "Wait! Don't you want this?" Meng asked, reaching into her robe and handing Aang the cloud reading book.

"How did you know?" Aang asked.

"I've kind of been staking you." Meng confessed, playing with her fingers and smiling nervously.

On Appa and Sapphire were Aang, Katara, and Aqua.

"Clouds are made of water and air so between the three of us, we ought to be able to bend them into any shape we want." Aang said.

"Let's do this." Aqua stood on Sapphire like she would be surfing.

"I found it." Katara flipped through the small book. "The symbol for volcanic doom."

At the village, "Aunt Wu, come quick!" Ember said, Ruby following her behind.

"Something is happening in the clouds!" Sokka pointed.

"That's very strange." Aunt Wu commented. "It shouldn't…oh my!"

In the sky, a skull was starting to take shape.

Aqua, Katara, Aang, Appa, and Sapphire ran to the village.

"You can't give up just yet." Aqua said.

"We can still save the village if we act fast." Aang said. "Sokka has a plan."

"Surprisingly." Ember said.

"Lava is going to flow downhill to this spot. If we dig a deep enough trench, we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river." Sokka explained.

"If any of you are earthbenders, come with me." Aang said.

"I'm an earthbender!" a twin from earlier announced.

"I'm not!" his twin declared.

"Al…right." Aqua said.

"Everybody else grab a shovel." Sokka said as the volcano exploded again. "We've got to hurry!"

"Don't just stand around like a bunch of hog monkeys. Move it!" Ember yelled, sending everyone in a rush.

It was some time later that they were still digging the trength.

"Dig faster! Dig faster!" Sokka yelled and the earthbending twin finally blew the trench to open up into the river.

"Come on! We've got it!" Aqua yelled.

"Everyone needs to evacuate!" Aang yelled. "We'll come for you when it's safe!" Everyone made a run for it to get out of the trench.

The volcano exploded one last time and the trench started to fill but trouble was starting again.

"Oh no!" Aqua gasped.

"It's too much!" Katara exclaimed. "It's going to overflow!" Aang snapped and rushed forward.

"Aang!" Ember yelled but Aang wasn't listening. As the trench overfilled, Aang sent the lava flowing up and blew on it, cooling the lava to stone.

"Man, sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is." Sokka said.

"Sometimes, so do we." Aqua sighed as Aang stood breathing hard.

"Wait, what did you say?" Katara asked Sokka.

"Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender." Sokka shrugged.

"I suppose he is." Katara said.

A few minutes' later, they stood in front of Aunt Wu.

"By the way, we kind of borrowed your book." Aang said.

"So, you messed with the clouds, did you?" Aunt Wu snapped and snatched the book from the air bender.

"At least we thought to tell you instead of just leaving." Ember huffed.

"Very clever!" Aunt Wu laughed.

"No offense, but I hope we taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling." Sokka said.

"But Aunt Wu predicted the village would be destroyed, and it wasn't. She was right, after all." The calm man said.

"He's got you there." Aqua smiled.

Sokka got in front of the calm man. "I hate you."

"Hey, Sokka." Ember said. "We're you going to give this to Aqua?" She smirked and pulled the panda lily from his pocket, the petals slightly messed up.

"What?" Sokka gasped and Ember tossed it to Aqua who caught the small flower surprised. Sokka started to stutter.

"Sokka, it was sweet." Aqua smiled and kissed his cheek softly. She placed the flower behind her ear and Sokka put on a goofy smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Aang asked.

"Of course, honey." Aunt Wu said.

"You didn't really see love in my fortune, did you?" Aang asked. "You just told me what I wanted to hear."

"I'll tell you a secret, young air bender." Aunt Wu said. "Just as you reshaped those clouds, you have the power to reshape your own destiny."

It was just a few minutes later when they were ready to leave, already boarded.

"Bye!" Ember said.

"We'll come visit!" Aqua waved.

"It was so nice to meet you. Take care, Meng!" Katara yelled.

"Take care!" Meng smiled. They flew into the air and Meng frowned. "Floozy."


	15. Bato of the Water Tribe

Bato of the Water Tribe:

"The ocean is so calm today." Aqua sighed, taking a deep breath of the salt air.

"Where do you see the ocean?" Sokka asked. Then, Ember, Ruby, Katara, Sapphire, Aang, Momo, and Appa were in a clearing in the forest.

"It's near, trust me." Aqua smiled, flicking her nose.

"Right." Sokka sighed.

"Hey look!" Aang yelled, picking something up from the ground.

"It's a sword made out of a whale's tooth." Ember commented.

"Let me see that." Sokka grabbed it. Sokka examined the blade.

"What is it, Sokka?" Aqua asked.

"This is a water tribe weapon." Sokka announced. "See if you can find anything else." He said and everyone spread out.

"Did someone lose something?" Katara asked.

"No, we found something." Aang said, looking in a bush.

"And now we're looking for any more." Ember said.

"Hey Sokka. I think I found something." Aqua said, picking up a broken arrow. Sokka picked it up.

"It's burned." Sokka realized.

"That's definitely fire." Ember said. "I can smell smoke on it form here."

Sokka tossed it down and touched a tree with burn marks on the back. "There was a battle. Water tribe warriors ambushed a group of fire benders." He walked down a small hill and his friends follow. "The fire benders fought back, but the warriors drove them down the hill.

"Here's the ocean." Aqua commented as they reached the sand.

"So, then what happened?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. The trail ends here." Sokka said.

"Then who won?" Ember askd.

"I don't know." Sokka sighed.

"Wait, look!" Katara pointed.

Down the beach, hidden by a boulder, was a water tribe ship.

"It's one of our boats!" Sokka gasped and with those words, they went running.

"Is this dad's boat?" Katara asked nervously as Sokka ran a hand over it. He smiled.

"Well," Aqua and Ember said.

"No." Sokka said. "But it's from his fleet. Dad was here."

In the ocean on a metal ship in a cabin, Iroh poured Zuko, Lin, and Jade a glass of tea. The girls thanked him and sipped their drinks.

"A moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being." Iroh commented. Zuko went to drink but the ship shook, splashing him with tea.

"What was that?" Jade stood.

"Let's check it out." Lin said. Zuko followed after the fleeing girls and they walked onto deck. On the deck was a young woman in black clothing on a large creature.

"Get back!" she yelled, the beast she rode flicking out its tongue. "We're after a stowaway!"

"There are no stowaways on my ship." Zuko glared. The beast ripped a chunck of the deck off and threw it into the ocean An earth kingdom man stuck his head out and tried to run but the beast whip him with his tongue that sent him falling, paralyzed.

"It's a shirshu." Lin realized. "And a powerful one at that."

"He's paralyzed." Zuko realized.

"Only temporarily." The woman said, picking the man up from the back of his shirt and tossed him on the shirshu. "The toxin will wear off in about an hour. But by then, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

"You get money by trapping criminals?" Jade asked.

"Sure do." The woman smirked. "But only if the job pays well."

"You would have thought someone would have seen him sneaking on." Lin said.

"Well we could so it can't be too hard." Jade said.

"How did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked.

The woman pet her beast and climb onto the saddle. "My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away."

"Well, I'm impressed. " Iroh said.

"I'm not." Jade scoffed.

"It's just jealousy speaking." Lin smiled. Jade elbowed her and the woman jumped from the boat and onto the dock.

"Very impressed." Iroh said. Jade huffed, noticing Zuko's eyes hadn't left where the woman had once stood.

That night at camp, Sokka was the only one awake, staring into the fire Ember had made. He heard a crack and stood.

"Who's there?" Sokka demanded.

"Huh?" Aqua yawned, leaning on her elbow. Sokka's voice had woke her up, but what was the problem.

"Sokka?" a man asked.

"Bato?" Sokka asked. He knew this man? Alright. Aqua thought he was safe, she'll just go back to sleep. And that was what she did. She was out like a light.

"Who the, what now?" Aang asked drowsy.

"Bato!" Katara exclaimed. That woke Aqua and Ember up. Aqua jumped to her knees and Ember sat straight up.

"Sokka! Katara!" Bato exclaimed, hugging the siblings. "It's good to see you both! Oh, you've grown so much."

"Hi, I'm Aang." Aang bowed as Ember and Aqua climbed to their feet.

"Where's dad?" Sokka asked.

"Is he here?" Katara asked hopefully.

"No," Bato said. "He and the other warriors should be in the eastern earth kingdom by now." The wind washed over them and they shivered.

"This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside." Bato shivered. He placed his arms around the water tribe siblings and led them, with Aang, Aqua, Sapphire, Ruby, Ember, Momo, and Appa following. It was a few minutes later that they walked through the gates of a town.

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since." Bato explained, also explaining of the bandages that covered his chest. He turned to one of the women who were white robes. "Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar, water and fire guardians. Also on and off with the earth and air guardian. I found them by my boat."

"Young Avatar and Guardians, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey." The superior bowed.

"Thank you." Aqua and Ember bowed.

"It's truly an honor to be here." Aang bowed. "If there's anything…"

"What smells so good, Bato?" Sokka cut Aang off, sniffing the air.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes." Bato answered.

"Perfume?" Ember and Aqua asked.

"Yes, would you girls like to try some on?" the women asked.

"Yes please." The two girls nodded and were taken to a barrel. One of the women there let them try on some perfume.

"Wow, this is great." Aqua smiled.

"Wonderful." Ember smiled.

"Here, why don't you take some." The women said, handing them each a bottle of it.

"How much?" Ember asked.

"No charge for the guardians." The woman said. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"Hmm, could we have two more bottles of this, one for our sisters, the other guardians. I'm sure they'll love it next time we see them." Aqua suggested.

"Of course." The woman smiled and Aqua was handed two more bottles.

"If you girls are done checking out the perfume," Sokka trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Ember said. They walked to a small place and walked in to see it covered with animal skins.

"Wow, this is so homey." Aqua smiled. After all, she had been raised in the water tribes, no matter how long ago it was.

"Bato, it looks like home." Katara smiled.

"Everything's here, even the pelts." Sokka said.

"Yeah, nothing's more comfortable than dead animal skins." Aang shivered.

"Yeah, we know you don't like it." Ember said, placing a hand on his shoulder that wasn't occupied by Momo.

They sat around a warm fire and Katara opened a pot that was held over the flames.

"Is that what I think it is?" Aqua asked, eyes wide and bright with excitement.

"No way!" Katara exclaimed, just as excited. "Stewed sea prunes?"

"Help yourself." Bato said.

"Don't mind if I do." Aqua said.

"I'll try some." Ember said.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things." Sokka said as Katara passed around bowls of the found. All ate but Aang.

"Wow Ember, I didn't think you would like this stuff." Aqua smiled.

"I'm hungry." Ember corrected and continued stuffing herself.

"Bato, is it true you and dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara asked.

"Really?" Aqua asked.

"It was your father's idea." Bato said. "He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging."

"Hey, I ride animals too!" Aang exclaimed. "One time there was this giant eel…"

"So," Sokka said, cutting Aang off again. "Who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco?"

"You knew about that?" Bato laughed.

"Everyone does." Katara said.

"Must have been some adventure." Aqua smiled.

"What's the story?" Aang said.

"It's a long one, Aang, some other time." Sokka said. Aang pouted behind them, lowering his eyes but no one noticed. Normally, his guardians would have noticed, but Ember was still eating and Aqua was to happy being with water tribe members. When was the last time that she hung out with her own nation like this?

"You and dad had so many hilarious adventures." Aang said.

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's finny with hindsight." Bato said. "Aang, put that down." Behind the group, Aang had put on some animal skin like a headdress. "It's ceremonial and very fragile." Aang put it back sighing and sat near the door.

"Was it you or dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?" Sokka asked.

"Your dad wore the octopus," Bato said but in a scary, almost sinister voice, "I did the spooky voice."

"I would have loved to see that." Aqua smiled.

In a building, Zuko pushed through the crowd.

"Get out of my way!" Zuko snapped, pushing people away. "Step aside, filth!"

"Excuse us." Jade said nervously.

"Don't mind us." Lin said, sticking close to Jade.

"He means no offense." Iroh said. "I'm sure your bathe regularly."

Finally, they reached a table where the woman sat arm-wrestling a large beefy man who was grunting, trying to pull the woman's arm. Remember, I said trying.

"I need to talk to you." Zuko demanded.

"Um, could we do this outside?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, it's crowded in here." Lin said.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends, Angry boy, Uncle Lazy, Jealous Girl, and Coward Girl."

"I am not a coward!" Lin glared.

"Jealous of what?" Jade glared. The woman run the contest and coins were thrown to her on the table.

"Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back." Zuko glared.

"Aw, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money." She smiled, despite her arms being full of coins.

"But look at our much you're holding." Lin said.

"Drinks are on me!" she yelled to the cheering crowd.

Zuko grabbed her arm as she was lifting a drink to her lips. Jade's eyes narrowed, maybe she really was jealous. "Money isn't what I had in mind."

Outside the building, "I need you to find someone." Zuko said, holding Katara's necklace.

"I forgot you had that!" Lin exclaimed.

"We're going to have a long talk about taking what's not yours." Jade placed her hands on her hips.

"What happened?" June asked. "Your girlfriend run off on you? I would have thought jealous girl would have been you're girlfriend." She shrugged.

"For the last time, there is nothing for me to be jealous about!" Jade glared but Zuko did have a faint blush that was hidden by the shadows of the night. Lin giggled.

"It's not the girl I'm after; it's the bald monk and two other females she's traveling with." Zuko insisted.

"Whatever you say." June shrugged.

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for." Zuko said.

"Hah, forget it!" June laughed and climbed back on her beast.

"Anything for money, huh?" Jade asked, hands on her hips.

"Of course." She smirked.

"Plus, we'll pay your weight in gold." Iroh said. June smiled and jumped down from the saddle.

"Make it your way and we got a deal." June smirked.

"You got it!" Iroh laughed.

"Anything for money." Lin sighed, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"Get on." June said, snatching the necklace from Zuko. June let shirshu give it a sniff before climbing on. Zuko was behind her, the Lin, than Iroh.

"Well?" Zuko asked.

"Er, no thanks, I'll catch up with you guys later." Jade said.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Lin asked.

"It just looks crowded up there." Jade crossed her arms and turned. She squealed as the earth moved under her and she fell on behind Zuko. Lin smirked and jumped on behind her, Iroh behind her.

Jade turned to look over her shoulder at Lin. "I hate you."

"I know."

In the hut, "There's something I should tell you kids." Bato said. "I'm expecting a message form your father."

"Really?" Katara asked.

"When?" Sokka asked.

"Any day now." Bato answered. "Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives, you can come with me and see your father again."

"I would love to meet him." Aqua smiled.

"Me to." Ember nodded, grabbing herself another bowl.

"It's been two years since we've seen dad. That would be so incredible. Katara?" Sokka asked.

"I do miss him. It would be great to see dad." Katara nodded. Aang looked down and left the house.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it?" Bato asked. "I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does…"

"It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang, Aqua, and Ember to the north pole first." Sokka said.

"Aw, that's sweet. Getting us to the north pole even if you might not see your father for some time." Aqua said and kissed his cheek gently. Ember chuckled into her bowl and Bato smiled gently noticing the blush that spread across Sokka's cheeks.

"Even if we had time for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour." Katara said.

"I'm sure your father would understand and be proud that his children are helping the avatar." Bato said.

Outside, Aang sat on Bato's boat.

"I can't believe they would leave us." Aang said, looking down. "And Aqua and Ember don't even think they would." He looked up as he heard something approaching. A man riding on an ostrich pulled up in front of him.

"I'm looking for Bato of the water tribe." The messager said.

"I know Bato." Aang said.

"Make sure he gets this." The messenger said, handing him a scroll and rode off. Aang opened it.

"It's the map to Sokka and Katara's dad!" Aang exclaimed. He crumbled it up angrily and stuffed it in his sleeve

Aang finally walked back to the hut and walked in. "Hey everyone!" Aang exclaimed. "Sorry I was gone so long."

"Hey Aang, I didn't notice you left." Katara said.

"Some guardians we are." Ember said, finishing off the bowl and putting it up. She was done now.

"Yup, but I'm back now." Aang said. "Sure could go for some delicious sea prunes."

"Really?" Aqua asked.

"Of course." Aang said. Aang took some but spat it back out. Everyone looked at him strange.

With the others, "Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?" the herbalist asked, not afraid of the large, looming beast or it's occupants.

"We're looking for someone." Zuko said.

"I hope it's not Miyuki." The woman said and looked down at her pure snow white cat. "Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the fire nation again?" she asked and the cat meowed in response.

"The avatar and guardians have been through here. Let's keep moving." June said, cracked her whip, and they were off again.

"I'm gonna be sick." Jade groaned, following onto Zuko's back.

In the abbey, Aang airbended a load of hay in front of Appa who ate a large bite and the message about Sokka and Katara's father fell from his sleeve.

"Ha! I caught you! You should be ashamed of yourself." a woman exclaimed, picking it up and Aang looked down guilty. "Littering in the courtyard."

"I'm sorry." Aang apologized, taking the map from the woman. "I'll take care of this." He bowed and the woman walked off. Aang sighed and tucked it into his coat.

Late, Bato and the kids walked to his boat. "This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father." Bato explained. With their backs turned, Aang washed away the footprints left behind by the messenger from the night before. He whistled like he did nothing. Nothing wrong over here.

"Is this the boat he took you ice-dodging in?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, it's got the scar to prove it. Huh. How about you, Sokka?" Bato asked. "You must have some good stories about your first time ice-dodging?" Sokka looked down.

"He never got to go." Katara answered for him. "Dad left before he was old enough.

"Oh, I forgot, you were too young." Bato said.

"What's ice-dodging?" Aang and Ember asked.

"It's a rite of passage for young water tribe members. When you turn fourteen, your dad takes you."

"Sounds fun." Aqua blinked,

"You know what." Sokka said. "You're about to find out." He said and placed an arm around Sokka. He smiled.

In Aunt Wu's village, "Why are we stopping?" Zuko asked.

"Because the girl must of spent a lot of time here." June said. Zuko grabbed Katara's necklace and jumped off.

"We have no time for this!" Zuko laid and walked in front of the shirshu. He dodged the tongue being shot at him. "Hey, watch it!"

"Oh look, he likes you." June said and Iroh laughed.

"Care to have your fortune, handsome?" Aunt Wu asked.

"At my age, there is really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery." Iroh smiled.

"I'll like my fortune read." Lin jumped off.

"Mine to." Jade said quickly and jumped down.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Zuko sneered.

"Having our fortune's read." Jade glared.

"We'll meet up with you later, okay." Lin said. Jade and Zuko glared at the other before turning and crossing their arms.

"Fine." Zuko sneered and climbed back on.

At the beach, "Ice-dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust. In our village, it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs." Bato explained as they pushed away from the shore.

"How are we supposed to ice-dodge without ice?" Sokka asked.

"You will be dodging those." Bato said, pointing to a thicket of rocks ahead. Ember gulped.

"Sokka, you steer and call the shots." Bato said and sat in the front. "Lead wisely. Katara, Aqua, you secure the mainsail. The winds can be brutal so be brave. Aang, Ember, you control the jib, without your steady hands, we all go down. Your position is about trust."

"I know that!" Aang said, looking incredible guilty. "Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar! I know about trust!"

"For this to be done right, I cannot help." Bato said. "You pass or fail on your own."

"Ember, ease up on the jib!" Sokka yelled. "Katara, steady! Aang, less sail! Aqua, give him room! Aang! Helm to lee! Helm to lee!"

"What does that even mean?" Aang asked. With those orders, they barely made it pass the rocks.

"Great job!" Sokka exclaimed with a large smile.

"Um, Sokka…" Aqua said.

"I don't like this anymore." Ember gulped. Ahead of them were large rocks with no noticeable ways of getting through. Bato stood.

"There's no way through!" Katara yelled.

"We can make it!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself. Maybe we should stop." Bato said.

"Aang,: Sokka said, ignoring him. "I'm gonna need air in that sail. Ember, keep a steady hand on that. Katara, Aqua, I want you to ben as much water as you can between us and those rocks…now!" he roared and they jumped for it.

With an extra-large wave, they breathed a sigh of relief as they made it across the rocks.

On the beach, Bato had black paint in his bowl. "The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned." He drew a dot with a half circle mark above it.

"Far Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us." Bato said, drawing a crescent shaped mark on her forehead.

"For Ember, the mark of the strength." Bato drew a straight line and a dot on either side. "Despite you're natural element, you showed today that not all fire benders are bad."

"For Aqua, the mark of the graceful." Bato drew a heart shaped mark with a dot in the center. "For being so young, you showed so much grace in bending those waves. Like you were one with the water, you're given element."

"And for Aang, the mark of the trusted. You three are now honorary members of the water tribe." Bato said and drew a half circle mark on Aang.

"Thank you." Ember and Aqua bowed.

"I can't." Aang said, looking down.

"Of course you can!" Katara said.

"No, you can't trust me." Aang said, rubbing off the mark.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Aqua asked.

"Why are you acting like this?" Ember asked.

Aang reached into his shirt and pulled out the crumbled scroll. "A messenger gave this to me for Bato." He said and Katara took it, opening it. Everyone crowded around it. "You have to understand, I was afraid you'd…"

"Aang." Aqua gasped.

"You didn't." Ember said.

"This is the map to our father!" Sokka roared, looking at Aang hurt and surprised. "You had it the whole time! How could you! Well, you can go to the north pole without me! I'm going to find dad." He stalked away angrily.

"Now Sokka, I think you should…" Bato started.

"Katara, are you with me?" Sokka asked.

Katara lowered her gaze. "I'm with you, Sokka."

Aqua and Ember fell where they were and gazed out into the ocean. No matter how disappointed in Aang they were, they had to stay with him until the danger was over. And that meant when the fire lord was gone.

Later that day, Katara, Sokka, and Bato were putting on backpacks.

"Good luck." Katara said.

"Okay. You too." Aang said. He sat above her on Appa and Ember sat on Ruby. Aqua ran and hugged Sokka.

"I'll miss you." Aqua whimpered,

"Oh, please don't cry." Sokka groaned, wrapping his arms around her. "Why don't you come with us."

"I can't." Aqua pulled away. She rubbed Sapphire's snout. "You have to find your father. I have to get to the north pole. Tell your father…he raised a great son."

"Thanks." Sokka blushed and helped her on Sapphire despite she didn't need the help.

"I guess we should be moving on." Aang said.

"That would be best." The Superior woman said.

"Lead the way." Ember said, unhappily crossed her arms. They walked out the gate riding their animal guides.

"I'm an idiot." Aang said, Momo clinging to Appa's horn.

"We know." Aqua and Ember said.

In Aunt Wu's village, "Pick a bone." She said to Lin. Lin picked up the bone and tossed it into the fire.

"You will be in a great war!" she roared, the fire turning a sparkling green.

"I know." Lin yawned.

"Well, how about something else, guardian." Aunt Wu said. "Near a battle of war, a young earth bender will come to you."

"You mean like a love?" Lin blushed.

"Exactly." Aunt Wu said and pushed her from the room.

"Hey!" Lin exclaimed.

"Send the other." Aunt Wu insisted.

Lin grumbled and walked into the waiting room where Jade sat eating some food Ming had bought out.

"She wants you." Lin grumbled and Jade walked into the back. Doing what she was told, Jade tossed a bone into the fire.

"Another war." Aunt Wu said.

"I have a feeling you've done the war thing a few times." Jade said.

"How about we talk about your love. You might as well get something you didn't know why you're back here." Aunt Wu said.

"Go ahead." Jade shrugged as the fire turned a glistening orange.

"He will be a scared man. A powerful bender. The path to love will be hard but if you stand by his side, his love for you will be true."

"Wow…" Jade gulped.

"By the way, the ones you arrived with will be in the perfume ladies' village. Just go west and you'll reach it soon."

Jade walked out the room, told Lin, and they were off.

Nearby, "We're getting close." June said.

On a trail, the same road, Katara and Sokka walked with Bato and a wolf howled.

"That wolf sounds so sad." Katara said and they stopped.

"It's probably wounded." Sokka said.

"No, it's been separated from the pack." Bato explained. "I understand that pain. It's how I felt when the water tribe warriors had to leave me behind. They were my family and being apart from them was more painful than my wounds."

"Sokka?" Katara asked.

Sokka opened his mouth and said, "We need to go back. I want to see dad, but helping Aang, Ember, Aqua, even Jade and Lin. That is where we're needed the most."

"You're right." Katara smiled.

Bato placed a hand on their shoulders. "Your father will understand. And I know he's proud of you."

"Thanks, Bato." Sokka smiled.

"I know where to go from here." Bato said and handed Sokka the map. "Take this in case you want to find us. I'll leave a message at the rendezvous point."

At the beach, "Look like it's just us, guys." Aang said. Aqua and Ember looked at him sadly.

"Hey, isn't that the Superior woman?" Ember asked as the woman ran up to them.

"Avatar! Guardians! You must leave!" She yelled.

"Why, what's wrong?" Aqua asked, jumping off Sapphire.

"Okay, I get it. Everybody wants me gone." Aang said.

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you." She said quickly.

"Who?" Ember asked.

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar."

"Zuko!" Aang exclaimed.

"But, are Jade and Lin with them?" Ember asked.

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you."

"A necklace?" Aang asked. "…Katara!"

"Sokka!" Aqua gasped.

On the trail, Katara and Sokka stopped when the shirshu jumped at them. Sokka grabbed Katara's wrist but they were trapped.

"So, this is your girlfriend." June said as Zuko hopped from the creature. "No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you."

"Where are they?" Zuko glared. "Where are the Avatar and Guardians?"

"Where are Lin and Jade?" Katara asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"We split up." Sokka said. "Their long gone."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko asked.

"Pretty stupid." Sokka said. He grabbed Katara's arm. "Run!" They tried to run but Shirshu paralyzed them and they fell to the ground.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko asked.

"It's seeking a different scent." June said as her creature sniffed around. "Perhaps something the Avatar or one of the Guardians held."

"Well, the guardians haven't held anything I have." Sokka said.

"Aqua hugged you." Katara reminded him.

"Oh, right." Sokka sighed and then the map also fell out his bag. It walked around after Zuko got Sokka and Katara on.

"What's it doing?" Zuko asked. "It's just going around in a circle." Finally, he looked up to see not only Appa, but Sapphire and Ruby to with Aang, Aqua, and Ember. The shirshu was knocked on its back, knocking it's riders to the ground as they reached the courtyard of the perfume ladies village.

"Aang!" Katara yelled.

"Aqua!" Sokka shouted.

"What, no Ember?" she asked.

"Ember!" someone, two someone's shouted.

"Jade, Lin!" Ember laughed, pulling her sister's into a hug. Aqua joined them.

"Um, hello. Still in trouble over here." Katara said.

The fight was on. Zuko shot a blast of fire at Aang but Lin deflected it.

"Look out!" Jade gasped as the guardians, Aang, and Zuko were shot onto the roofs near them. Down on the ground, June was hit by shirshu and fell but Iroh caught her. That was just after Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were paralyzed.

"Aang, run for it!" Aqua yelled on the rooftops. Aang's eye's widened as Zuko running to him.

"Zuko, leave him alone." Jade glared, using her airbending to get in front of him with her arms wide. He just bumped her out the way and Ember caught her before she could fall.

"Get back here!" Lin yelled. The guardians chased after Zuko who was still running after Aang.

Katara and Sokka were leaning against a wall below them.

"I'm starting to get some feeling back!" Sokka exclaimed, wiggling his fingers.

"Whoa!" Aqua gasped as she fell. Her and a bunch of tile that came loose from the roof and fell on Sokka.

"Ow." Sokka whimpered.

"Oops." Aqua said. "Guys, I'm alright! Go help Aang!" she yelled.

"Alright!" Lin yelled back. Her and Ember went to join Jade on the chase.

"What's going on?" Ember asked as she and Lin caught up with Jade near a well.

"Don't ask me." Jade shrugged.

"You've got something I want." Aang glared. Aang and Zuko fought.

"Is it me, or does it look like their dancing?" Lin asked.

"I can fix this." Aqua said, finally getting herself off of Sokka and to the well. She made a move and Zuko was caught in the water explosive. He fell harshly on the ground. Well, not the ground per-say. More like on Jade. She groaned.

"Get off me." She growled, Zuko laying across her back.

"Good one Aqua." Ember laughed.

"Oh, um, right. I meant to do that." Aqua chuckled.

Zuko jumped up only to get struck three time with shirshu and fell back on Jade.

"Oof, you know, we have to talk about how heavy this armor you wear." Jade said and tried to get up, only to fall with a thump.

With Sokka and Katara, the woman who gave the girls the perfume waved some under the water tribe siblings noses, allowing them to move again.

"That thing sees with its nose." Sokka said. "Let's give him something to look at."

"The perfume?" she asked. They knocked the barrels over and Katara water bended it around, confusing the shirshu.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked. "I didn't see you get hit with the tongue."

"That's right." Jade said.

"Shh!" he hussed them. June opened her eyes wide.

"Well, you didn't get stuck either, little girl." June glared at Jade.

"In case you haven't noticed, I got the weight of a teenage boy with way to much armor that ways a ton on my back." Jade glared.

"Hey, look at what Ember and Aqua gave me." Lin smiled, skipping over to them. "Some perfume."

"Wow, that smells good." Jade said, sniffing the small bottle.

"Yeah, we can wear it if we ever get a chance to go out and have some fun. Maybe to a festival." Lin smiled.

"Right!" Jade exclaimed.

"If you haven't notice, the Avatar and Guardians are escaping!" Zuko snapped.

"Good!" Jade and Lin glared. Zuko turned away from their glares. He may be a fire nation prince, even a banished one, but he should know by now after having two teenage girls on his ships, not to get on their bad side when their moody.

In the sky, "So, where do we go?" Aang asked.

"What are we doing now?" Ember asked.

"I guess we'll be dropping you off to where your father is." Aqua guessed.

"Wrong." Sokka smiled.

"We're getting you to the north pole." Katara said.

"We've lost too much time as it is." Sokka said.

"But what happened to seeing your dad?" Aqua asked confused.

"Don't you want to see him?" Aang asked.

"Of course we do." Sokka said. "But you're our family too, and right now, you need us ore."

"And we need you." Katara said. Aqua and Ember squealed before jumping to Appa and hugging the water tribe siblings.

"Hey, what's with all the love?" Sokka asked.

"We just missed you. It would be lonely with just us." Ember smiled.

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara." Aang said. "Something to remind you."

"It'll be okay." Katara said.

"Still, just a little trinket." Aang said. "Maybe something like this!" he exclaimed, pulling out her necklace.

"Aang, how did you get that?" Katara gasped, putting it on as Aqua and Ember climbed back on their rightful dragon.

"Zuko asked to be sure I got it to you." Aang smiled.

"Oh, that was so sweet of Zuko." Katara mocked. "Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"

"Sure!" Aang exclaimed. He wasn't expecting her to kiss his cheek. He blushed and twiddled his thumbs. Ember and Aqua looked at the other and smiled as they flew off into the horizon with their family.


	16. The Deserter

The Deserter:

Looking at a notice board were Aang, Katara, Sokka, Aqua, and Ember.

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here." Katara said.

"Where are we anyway?" Ember asked.

"All I know is that it's probably an earth kingdom town." Aqua shrugged.

"Yeah, that helps a lot." Ember glared. Aqua shrugged and went back to the noticeboard. "See if you can find a menu, I'm starving." Sokka said, searching through his food bag.

Aang pointed to a flyer. "I bet we'll find something to eat here."

"Hey, it's a fire day festival." Ember said. "That sounds interesting."

"Maybe we should check it out." Aqua said.

"You might want to rethink that. Look at this." Sokka said, looking at another flyer. On the flyer was Aang. On the upper left corner was a picture of Aqua. On the upper right corner was Ember. On the bottom right was Lin and on the bottom left was Jade. An orange line on the paper connected the guardians. Below them was a wanted poster for the blue spirit.

"Hey, a poster of us!" Aang exclaimed.

"Aang, that's not a good thing." Ember said.

"That means we'll have to stay more hidden." Aqua said. Aang took the poster off the board and studied it.

"I think we better keep moving." Katara said.

"I have to learn firebending at some point and Ember can learn to. This could be our only chance to watch a master up close." Aang pleaded.

"Or you just want to go to the festival." Aqua said.

"I guess we could check it out." Katara said unsure.

"Alright!" Ember cheered.

"You want to walk into a fire nation town where they're all fired up with all their, you know, fire?" Sokka asked.

"It is a fire nation festival." Aqua said.

"We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave." Katara said.

"Nowadays, anything fire nation is trouble." Ember sighed.

"Not everyone is evil, just look at you." Aqua said.

"But we were fifty thousand years ago and then reborn again a hundred years ago, before this war even started."

"But how about Zuko." Aqua said.

"What about him?" Ember asked.

"He hasn't hurt Jade or Lin so that can't mean he's all bad." Aqua said.

"I guess you're right." Ember smiled and stood.

"You guys stay out of sight here while we go to the festival." Aang said. Appa roared and walked into the forest, followed by Ruby, Sapphire, and Momo.

"Have fun guys!" Ember waved.

"Don't get into trouble!" Aqua smiled.

"Ready disguises!" Aang exclaimed.

Sokka, Katara, Ember, and Aqua pulled up the hoods of their cloaks, Aqua and Ember successfully hiding their scarfs. Aang pulled his red hood on but it looked ridiculous. He could have probably passed himself off as the hunchback of northern dam.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ember slapped her head. Aqua and Katara giggled.

"It's like you're a whole different person." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Let's go." Aang said and walked into town where everyone was wearing colorful masks.

"Ooh, pretty." Aqua cooed.

"I think we need some new disguises." Katara said.

"Where are we gonna get masks like that?" Sokka asked.

"Get your genuine fire festival masks here!" a merchant yelled.

"I guess that's you're answer." Ember grinned as she, Katara, and Aang running over to the stands.

"That was surprisingly easy." Sokka said.

"Come on, Sokka!" Aqua exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the stand.

"I like this one." Ember said.

"It'll look good with your hair color and it'll bring out your eyes." Aqua smiled.

"Here, you should get this one." Ember said, handing her a mask.

"I didn't even see it. That's a good mask. You have great taste." Aqua smiled.

"Aw, thanks." Ember shrugged.

Ember wore a yellow mask that was like a wave of water design on it that made her copper eyes glow. Aqua wore one that had the design of fire and flame on it. Her blue eyes danced beneath the mask.

"Water looks good on you, my fiery sister." Aqua smiled.

"As fire looks just as good on you, my water sister." Ember smiled. Sokka was wearing a happy mask and Aang wore a sad on. Katara quickly switched them. Ember and Aqua giggled, covering their mouths.

"Hey, there's some food." Aang pointed.

"Finally!" Sokka exclaimed, running to the stand. "What do you have?"

"Flaming fire flakes." The food merchant answered. "Best in town."

"Those sound good. I'll have some." Ember said.

Um, Sokka…" Aqua said but it was too late. Sokka was already eating some and then screaming. "I tried to warn you. Only a fire bender can handle that stuff without screaming and only skilled one. Example A." she said and waved a hand at Ember who was munching on them gleefully.

"Hey, look at this." Aang said and they walked over. A puppet show with a crowd full of watching children were in front of them.

"Don't worry, loyal citizens!" the fire lord puppet said. "No one can surprise the fire lord!" Behind him, an earth bending puppet came up, ready to attack the fire lord and the children yelled out. The fire lord turned and burned the earth bending puppet to a crisp.

"Um," Ember said.

"I'm gone." Aqua said.

"I'm with ya." Ember said and the two girls followed after Katara in her blue mask, Sokka, and Aang.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but there's a big crowd so it must be good." Aang said.

"Knowing the fire nation, it's probably an execution." Sokka said.

"They wouldn't really, do that here, would they? Not with all these little children." Aqua said.

"I'll be sick." Ember said.

The fire bender on stage extinguished his fire and a small flock of white birds flew from the stage.

"Wow." Aqua said. "How'd he do that?"

"I gotta learn that trick." Aang said.

"Thank you!" the performer said. "For my next trick, I need a volunteer from the audience."

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Aang said, grabbing the performer's attention although he wasn't all that focused on him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sokka hissed.

"I want to get a closer look." Aang said.

"We're close enough to the stage as it is." Ember said.

"It's better that we don't attract attention to ourselves." Katara said.

"How about you, little lady?" The performer asked. He was pointing to Katara.

"Uh," Katara shook her head and backed away.

"Aw, she's shy. Let's give her some encouragement, folks!" the performer yelled. The crowd pushed past Aqua and Ember and pushed Katara onto the stage.

"Aw, that could have been me." Aang pouted behind his mask, kicking his foot.

"I don't think she's to trilled Aang." Ember crossed her arms.

"This next trick is called "Taming the Dragon"" the performer said and turned to Katara. "You will be my captured princes." He tied her to a chair with a maroon ribbon and fire bended what looked like a rope tied around the neck of a fierce dragon. "Don't worry, young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast! It's too strong, I can't hold it!"

"We got to help her!" Aang asked.

"But it's just a trick." Aqua gulped.

"No, we don't want to make a scene." Sokka insisted.

"The rope, it's breaking!" The rope broke and Katara cried out as the flame headed to him. Being way to slippery for them to grab onto him, Aang airbended himself in front of Katara and stopped the fire, causing it to burst with a shower of confetti.

"Hey, you trying to upstage me, kid?" the performer glared. The crowd booed and Aang tried to do a little dance while Sokka untied Katara.

"Hey! That kid's the Avatar!" someone in the audience exclaimed. Ember and Aqua still in the crowd tensed as fire benders soldiers made their way through the crowd. Aqua and Ember removed their masks.

"I think it's time to go." Sokka said.

"Follow me!" Someone yelled. "I'll get you out of here!" Aqua and Ember pushed through the crowd while their friends ran on stage, meeting up at the strange man. It's not like they could exactly be picky nowadays.

"There they are!" a guard yelled.

"I'm calling Appa!" Aang announced, blowing his bison shaped whistle.

"I hope they can hear that bison whistle." Sokka said. They ran until they were trapped in a dead end and Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby had arrived. They hopped on, but not before Ember lit the fireworks in a box in the ally.

"Nice touch setting off those fireworks." Aang grinned as they rode through the air.

"You sure knew you're way around." Sokka said.

"I'm familiar." He said.

"You're a fire nation soldier!" Sokka exclaimed, surprised. "OW!" he yelled. Aqua and Ember had glared at him and clearly smacked both his soldiers. Ember because the strange man with tan skin, messy brown hair, and brown eyes was still a part of her nation. Aqua because insulting the fire nation was like insulting her sister.

"Was. My name's Chey."

That night, they rested around a roaring camp fire. "I serve a man." Chey explained. "More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong Jeong, the deserter. He was a fire nation general, or wait, was he an admiral?"

"Does it matter?" Ember asked.

"He was very highly ranked, we get it." Sokka said.

"Yeah!" Chey nodded. "Way up there! But he couldn't take the madness anymore. He's the first person ever to leave the army…and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a firebending genius. Some say he's mad, but he's not! He's enlightening."

"The way you speak of this guy, it would be interesting to meet him." Aqua smiled.

"We've got to go see him! Aang exclaimed. "He can train me and Ember!"

"We're not going to find some crazy firebender!" Sokka yelled. Aqua and Ember hit him again.

"He's not crazy!" Chey yelled, standing up. "He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the avatar and fire guardian. That's why I followed you into the festival."

"You would have thought we'll at least know we're being followed." Ember said.

"You would think." Aqua answered,

"Look," Sokka stood. "Thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the North Pole in the morning."

"Sokka," Aang said hurt. "This could be our only chance to meet a firebending master who will actually be willing to teach me and Ember."

"It can't hurt to just talk to him." Katara insisted.

"That's what you said about going to the festival!" Sokka yelled. "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

He tried to stomp away but they were suddenly surrounded by men wearing straw hats, armor, and holding spears. Aqua and Ember stood, immediately getting on either side of Aang.

"Don't move!" one of the men yelled. That night, the gang was lead through the forest.

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for the avatar and guardians!" the man from earlier yelled.

"Hold on, you know these guys?" Sokka asked.

"If so, make them stop pointing spears at us." Ember pleaded.

"Oh, yeah. Lin Yi's an old buddy." Chey explained. "Right, Lin Yi?"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Keep moving." Finally, they made it down a hill and there was a small shack.

"Go on. He sees only you only." Lin Yi said.

"Oh that's okay, we can chat later." Chey said.

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is?" Aang asked. "We need to talk to him right away." Aang grabbed onto Ember's wrist and they walked to the shack but was stopped by the men placing spears in their faces.

"Okay, let's stop with the pointed sticks." Aqua glared, putting her hands on her hips.

"No!" Lin Yi roared. "You wait there. Go now!" he yelled, pushing Chey.

"Don't worry." Chey assured them. "Everything'll be fine. He's a great man, great man!" he finished and walked into the shack.

"Somehow, that's not reassuring." Ember said.

In town, "So, the Avatar and two of the Guardians were here and you let them slip away?" Zhao asked.

"Yes, sir, but other than that the festival went off without a hitch." The officer said. A large piece of the burning building fell with a loud crash. "No fights. Thefts was way down."

"I don't care about your local crime rates!" Zhao yelled. "Which way did they go?"

The officer pointed to the woods. "They headed into the forest, up the river I suspect."

"Ready the river boats." Zhao commanded. "We're going after the Avatar and guardians."

Chey, however, had just walked from the hut. Everyone was asleep except for Aang and Ember.

"What happened?" Aang asked. "Can we see Jeong Jeong now?"

"We better. I've been wanting to sleep." Ember yawned.

Chey sat down and sighed. "He won't see you. He's very angry that I brought you here. He want you to leave immediately." He sighed again as the others awoke.

"Finally! Let's hit the road." Sokka said, stretching.

"Sokka! We can't just leave!" Aqua snapped.

"Why won't he see us?" Aang asked.

"He says you're not ready. Says the avatar haven't mastered waterbending and earthbending yet."

"Wait, how does he know that?" Aang asked.

"He saw the way you walked into camp. He can tell." Chey said.

"Great, we have a spy." Ember said dryly.

"I'm going in anyway." Aang insisted.

"I'm coming with you." Ember said, jumping up and running after him. They entered the dark hut where a man sitting down had his back to them, candles flickering.

"Get out." Jeong Jeong said.

"Master, we need to learn firebending." Aang said.

"Only a fool seeks his own destruction." Jeong Jeong said.

"I'm the Avatar and Ember is my fire Guardian." Aang said, sitting down. Ember sat beside him. "It's my destiny to…"

"Destiny?" Jeong Jeong asked. "What would a boy know of destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does he know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on out of his control! He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end. He cannot image the ocean."

"What does this have to do with fishes?" Ember questioned.

"You see." Jeong Jeong said to Aang.

"Okay," Aang said. "But it's the Avatar's duty to master all of the bending disciplines."

"To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself." Jeong Jeong said. "But you have no interest in this, so I have no interest in you! Now, get out."

"Please, I have to learn." Aang pleaded. "This could be my only chance."

"Are you deaf?" Jeong Jeong glared. "How can I teach you if you refuse to listen? Before learning firebending, you must learn water and earth. Water is cool and soothing, earth is steady and stable, but fire, fire is alive! It breaths, it grows, without a bender, a rock will not throw itself, but fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it! That is its destiny! You are not ready! You are too weak!"

At that final word, the candle fire shot up and burned out until there was only one fire left. In front of Jeong Jeong in the darkened room, where Aang once was, was Avatar Roku.

"You think I am weak?" he asked.

"Avatar Roku! Jeong Jeong yelled and bowed in respect. "No! No! I did not mean that!"

"I have mastered the elements, even without the guardians, a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Now, I must do it once again. You will teach the Avatar and Fire Guardian firebending."

The fire burst to life again and Jeong Jeong's vision ended.

"Yes, yes, I will teach you both."

"Really?" Aang asked hopefully. "That's great!

"Alright!" Ember cheered. Jeong Jeong groaned.

That morning, Aqua was watching Sokka attempt to catch a fish and Katara practiced her water bending. Each on a flat stone in the river was Aang and Ember.

"Widen your stance." Jeong Jeong demanded. "Wider! Bend your knees. Now, concentrate. Good, good."

"Wait!" Aang yelled as Jeong Jeong walked away. "What do I do now?" Ember groaned.

"Silence!" Jeong Jeong yeled. "Talking is not concentrating! Look at you're guardians, is she talking?"

"But what am I concentrating on?" Aang asked.

"Feel the heat of the sun." Jeong Jeong answered. "It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it is in complete balance with nature."

"So, when do I get to make some fire?" Aang asked with a wide smiled.

"Concentrate!" Jeong Jeong smiled. Aang looked over his shoulder at his laughing friends.

"Just ignore them. I do." Ember said. Aang nodded and turned. Later, Jeong Jeong, Aang, and Ember walked up a large hill.

"Are we coming up here so we don't burn anything with our fire blasts?" Aang asked.

"No fire yet." Jeong Jeong said.

"What?" Aang said disappointed.

"Don't worry." Ember said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get there." Finally, they reached the top.

"Power is firebending from the breath." Jeong Jeong said. "That is why you must master proper breath control."

"You brought us up here to breathe?" Aang asked.

"I was breathing just fine on the way up." Ember groaned.

"Assume your stance." Jeong Jeong said and turned away as Aang and Ember fell into their stances.

"Wider." Jeong Jeong said.

"You're not even look…" Aang started.

"Wider!" Jeong Jeong snapped. "Now, inhale through the nost and exhale through the mouth- -without talking-. Good. Keep going." He said and walked down the pathway.

Later, Aang and Ember walked into the small hut Jeong Jeong was in.

"What are you doing here? I did not tell you to stop!" Jeong Jeong snapped.

"We've been breathing for hours." Aang said.

"I didn't do all this and I'm still a pretty good firebender." Ember said.

"Then you were not train properly!" Jeong Jeong snapped.

"By who?" Ember asked. "In case you forgot, I'm the first firebender! There was no one to teach me?"

Jeong Jeong ignored her and focused on Aang. "You want to stop breathing?"

"I want you to stop wasting our time!" Aang yelled angrily. "We already know how to squat, and breath, and feel the sun. I want to know how to shoot fire from my fingertips!"

"I had a pupil once who had no interest in learning discipline." Jeong Jeong said, lowering his head. "He was only concerned with the power of fire-how he could use it to destroy his opponents and wipe out the obstacles in his path, but fire is a horrible burden to bear. It's nature is to consume and without it, destroy everything around it."

"You're wrong." Ember said.

"What?" Jeong Jeong glared at her.

"Sure, fire is destruction, but I have also learned fire is life. All the elements can do evil but can do good as well. Water, for example, it can heal, we need it to drink just to survive but it can also kill with roaring floods. Earth, can also be helpful. It's what we walk on. It's what we need to keep us steady in life. But it can also destroyed with landslides and earthquakes. Air, no matter how free the element is, can choke you for we need air to breath and if something was wrong with that air our death is what will happen. But air is free and you can fly like a bird from your entire problem but that doesn't mean it's gone. Now fire, fire is something we must rely on as well. Sure, it can kill and destroy but it can also save lives. You need its warmth and flickering flames to live and to cook your food and just survive. You see what I'm saying? All the elements are destruction and life."

Jeong Jeong glared down at his tea. "Learn restraint, or risk destroying yourself and everything you love.

A little later, Ember was sitting with Aqua with their feet in the water, just relaxing near where Aang sat on the stone, Jeong Jeong walking to him.

"I thought about what you said. I promise I'll be more patient." Aang bowed his head.

"I haven't!" Ember yelled, waving a fist above her head with determination.

Jeong Jeong glanced at the two girls before turning to Aang. "We're going to work with fire now.

"Oh yeah!" Aang cheered and doing a little happy dance before turning serious. "I mean, let us begin."

Jeong Jeong grabbed a leaf and burned a tiny hole in it. "Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can." He handed Aang the lead

"Master!" One of those rebels yelled, running to them. "There is trouble!" Ember and Aqua quickly stood on alert.

"What's going on?" Aang asked.

"What's happening?" Aqua and Ember asked.

"Stay here." Jeong Jeong said, leaving with the man. "Avatar, concentrate on your lead.

"This is the worst firebending instruction ever." Aang groaned. "All he does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate or breathe."

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Katara said from the river's edge.

"But I'm ready to do so much more." Aang said. Aang took a large breath and the lead started to smoke before burning and Aang held a fire ball in his hand.

"I did it! I made fire!" Aang exclaimed.

"Good job, Aang." Aqua said.

"But shouldn't you take it slow?" Katara asked.

"Even I didn't move so fast." Ember said. Suddenly, the fire ball grew bigger.

"Careful!" Katara gasped.

"I got it." Ember said, moving with the flame to reduce its size and Aang almost fell in the river.

"Now that's firebending!" Aang grinned.

"Aang, you'll hurt yourself!" Katara yelled as Aang juggled the fireball happily.

"Maybe it's time to put out that ball." Aqua insisted.

"Wonder how that juggler did it?" Aang asked. He attempted the trick but it didn't work out for Katara put her hands p to defend herself, only to get burn. She fell to her knees in pain.

"Katara!" Ember and Aqua gasped, running to the girl.

"Katara!" Aang gasped and ran to her as she cried. "I'm so sorry."

Sokka ran over at hearing Aqua and Ember's screams and hearing Katara's crying. "Katara, what's wrong?" he asked and turned to Aang, glaring angrily. "What did you do.

"It was an accident." Aang insisted. "I was…Katara, I'm so sor…" he stopped as Sokka tackled him. Katara ran and Aqua and Ember followed.

"You burned my sister!" Sokka yelled as Jeong Jeong walked in. "This is all your fault!"

"I know." Jeong Jeong said. "Now pack you're things. You must leave immediately."

"I'm sorry I didn't…I'm sorry!" Aang yelled as Sokka stomped away. Jeong Jeong left and Aang was left alone.

On the edge of the riverbank, "Katara, let's try this." Aqua said and pulled her wrist, gently placing Katara's hand in the water. Her hands glowed lightly under the water and when they were lifted, her burns were gone.

"But how?" Katara asked.

"Something you should have learned soon after learning you were a waterbender." Ember smiled.

"You have healing abilities." Jeong Jeong said from behind them. "The great water benders of the water tribe sometimes have this abilities." He said and sat down beside them. "I've always wished I were blessed like you, free from this burning curse."

"I think I'll just stop the elements are one speeches. They never get through." Ember groaned. Aqua giggled and they turned back to the conversation.

"But you're a great master. You have powers I'll never know." Katara said.

"Water brings healing and life." Jeong Jeong said. "But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Evntually, we are torn apart.

Suddenly, "Look out!" Ember yelled, reflecting a fire blast from above. Aqua, Katara, and Jeong Jeong stood to see Zhao's riverboat coming closer.

Go get your friends and flee! Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed. Hurry!"

"Let's go." Aqua said and they ran. Jeong Jeong created a wall of fire to protect himself.

"Don't worry, men." Zhao said. "My old teacher gave up fighting a long time ago." He climbed off the boat and walked through Jeong Jeong's wall of fire, spreading it apart just enough to walk through. "Master Jeong Jeong dropped the fire and looked at Zhao.

"Girls, are you alright?" Sokka asked.

"We're fine." Katara said.

"But we have to get out of here." Ember said.

"Sokka, where's Aang?" Aqua asked. Sokka pointed to the hut and they ran down the hill and entered to see Aang sitting where Jeong Jeong usually sat behind the flickering candle flames.

"Jeong Jeong tried to tell me that I wasn't ready." Aang said.

"There is no time to be feeling depressed about yourself." Ember said quickly.

"I wouldn't listen." Aang said. "I'm never going to firebend again."

"Don't bother with the speech, Ember." Aqua sighed, covering her sister's mouth before she could start again.

"You'll have to eventually." Katara said.

"No, never again." Aang shook his head.

"It's okay, Aang. I'm healed." Katara said.

"It's rue." Ember said, her voice muffled from behind Aqua's hand.

"Ew." Aqua put a disgusted face on and removed her hand, rubbing it on Ember's shirt after Ember had just licked her.

"What? How?" Aang asked.

"I'll explain later." Katara said. "But right now, we have to get out here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking!"

"Where?" Aang asked, airbending himself to his feet.

"By the river. They captured Jeong Jeong." Ember said.

"I have to help him!" Aang exclaimed and ran from the hut.

"Wait for us!" Aqua yelled, her and Ember running after their friend.

Jeong Jeong stood in front of Zhao on the riverbank. "Look at you. You were once so great." Zhao sneered. "I can't believe my former master has become nothing more than a simple savage."

"It is you who have embraced savagery, Zhao." Jeong Jeong said.

"It's admiral Zhao, now."

"That title will not help you against the Avatar and Guardians. Do not try to fight them! You are no match!"

"I think I can handle a bunch of children." Zhao laughed.

"I have never seen such raw power." Jeong Jeong said.

"Jeong Jeong!" Aang, Aqua, and Ember yelled.

"Well, see. Men! Take the deserter!" Zhao snapped and Jeong Jeong was surrounded. He smiled before wrapping himself in a massage ball of flame. When the ball was gone, he disappeared.

"It's a trick! He's run off into the woods. Find him!" Zhao roared angrily and turned to Aang, Aqua, and Ember. "Let's find out what my old master has taught you."

"_You _were Jeong Jeong's student?" Aang asked shocked.

"Until I got bored." Zhao shrugged.

"Well, didn't see that one coming." Ember said, rubbing the back of her head. Zhao threw a fireball at them and they quickly dodged just in time to feel the heat the ball had created.

"I see he taught you how to duck and run like a coward. But I doubt he showed you what a firebender is truly capable of!"

"If it's anything like you, you're more messed up than I thought." Aqua commented. Aang dodged another ball.

"Whoa! Wild shot!" Aang said, balancing himself on top of one finger.

"Nice balance, Aang." Ember grinned.

"I'll show you wild!" Zhao roared and tossed more balls, Aqua, Ember, and Aang dodging each of them. The sky started to fill with smoke. "Stand and fight, Avatar and Guardians!"

"Oh, were we fighting?" Aang asked. "I thought you were just getting warmed up."

"I was!" Zhao sneered.

"What is he doing?" Ember hissed.

"Let's hope he has something up his sleeve." Aqua gulped and Zhao threw more fireballs.

"Is that all you got? Man, they'll make anyone an admiral these days." Aang said. Zhao threw another ball and Aang jumped onto one of the wooden boats. "Ahoy! I'm Admiral Zhao!" Aang teased.

"Wait a minute, I think I know what's he's doing." Ember said. She grabbed Aqua's elbow and they ran onto another one of the ships. They dodged another fireball, setting the boats on fire.

"Man, is it me or is Zuko much better than that." Aqua smiled. They dodged more fireballs.

"Sloppy, very sloppy." Aang said and Zhao threw more at him. Aqua, Ember, and Aang jumped on top of the deck cabin and faced him.

"Nowhere to run now, you little smart mouth!" Zhao said.

"You're right, we are smart." Ember smirked and Aang flipped off the boat and landed behind Zhao. Aqua and Ember dived into the river and climbed onto shore.

"You've lost this battle." Aang smirked as Zhao accidently set his final boat on fire.

"And he calls us children." Ember smirked.

"He needs to learn how to control that temper of his." Aqua teased.

"Are you crazy?" Zhao asked. "None of you have thrown a single blow!"

"Because we didn't need to." Ember said.

"After all, you did all the work for us." Aqua said.

"And you have shot off one too many." Aang said, motioning to the boats. Zhao's eyes widened as he realized this face was true. The first boat was already sinking into the river. "Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint. Have a nice walk home!"

"Guys, come on!" Sokka yelled from Appa. Aang hopped on while Aqua and Ember climbed onto Sapphire and Ruby and flew off.

"Wait!" Aang said. "Where's Jeong Jeong?"

"I forgot all about him." Ember gasped.

"He disappeared." Sokka said. "They all did."

"But where could they have gone?" Aqua asked.

"Aang, you're burned." Katara said. They hadn't realized that Aang's sleeves were torn and he had burn marks. "Let me help you." She pulled some water out and it wrapped around her hand like a glove. Katara placed a hand on the burns. When she let go, it had disappeared and his wounds were gone.

"Wow! That's good water." Aang grinned.

"It's a rare gift that some waterbenders have. I have it to." Aqua smiled.

"Katara, when did you learn how to do that?" Sokka asked.

"I guess I always knew." Katara shrugged.

"Oh…" Sokka said. "Well then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the grease briar bramble and that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb!"

"Two?" Aang and Ember asked.

"He tried to get the first fish hook out with another fish hook." Katara answered.

"Oh, Sokka." Aqua groaned.

"Oh, and that time that big snake bit me! Thanks for healing that up." Sokka continued. "That was really great. Really helpful."

"Sokka." Ember said.

"What?"

"Shut up."


	17. The Northern Air Temple

The Northern Air Temple:

Surrounding a fire with a bunch of other people, adults and children, this included Aang, Katara, Sokka, Aqua, and Ember. They listened to an old man telling stories. "So travelers, the next time you hear a strange large bird talking, take a closer look, it might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man! A member of a strange group of air walkers who laugh at gravity and at those bound to the earth by it!"

"Aren't air bender stories the best?" Aang asked.

"Oh, I loved those times." Ember smiled.

"At least we still have our memories." Aqua smiled.

Ember playfully hit her. "Aqua, you're making us sound old."

"Well, experience makes some older than others." Aqua shrugged.

"Was it realistic?" Katara questioned. "Was that how it was back then?"

"I laugh at gravity all the time. Haha! Gravity." Aang laughed.

"Jingle, jingle!" the storyteller said, waving a hat of coins in front of Sokka. Sokka searched his pockets but he had nothing but some lint and a dead bug.

"Sorry." Sokka apologized.

"Aw, cheapskates!" The storyteller sneered.

"Sorry." Aqua and Ember shrugged with sorry smiles.

"He, thanks for the story." Aang smiled but the storyteller only shoved the hat at him.

"Tell it to the cap, boy!" the storyteller snapped. A copper piece coin fell on the ground and Momo picked it up before placing it back into the hat. "Aw, much obliged little bat thing."

"He's called a lemur." Ember said and Momo jumped onto her shoulder.

"It means a lot to hear air bending stories." Aang said. "It much have been a hundred years ago your great grandpa met them."

"What are you prattling about child?" the storyteller asked. "Great grand-pappy saw the air walkers last week!" He pointed over his shoulder where a very old man sat and he waved to them. Aqua and Ember awkwardly waved back. The next morning, they were flying through the sky to see the 'air walkers'.

"Hey, we're almost at the northern air temple! This is where they had the championships for sky bison polo." Aang said.

"Jade would have been so excited to see this. We'll have to tell her if it's really true." Aqua said.

"You're absolutely right. If only we had one of those messenger birds so we can talk to her and Lin." Ember said.

"It would be handy." Aqua said. "Who knows when we'll see them again?"

"Do you think we'll really find air benders?" Katara asked Sokka.

"You want me to be like you, or totally honest?" Sokka asked.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" Katara asked, folding her arms.

"I'm saying you're an optimist." Sokka corrected. "Same thing basically."

"Hey guys, look at this!" Aang exclaimed. A large temple stood nearby with people on gliders gliding around the temple. Aang, Aqua, and Ember frowned.

"They really are air benders!" Katara gasped.

"No, they're not." Aang leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Should have known it would be too good to be true." Aqua laid her head on her arms.

"Just a big disappointment." Ember sighed.

"What do you mean they're not?" Sokka asked. "Those guys are flying!"

"Gliding maybe, but not flying." Aang said. "You can tell me by the way they move. They're not air bending. Those people have no spirit."

"Sokka, Katara." Aqua said.

"What?" the siblings asked.

"Duck." Ember said. They ducked just in time not to get their heads taken off as a boy on a glider flew by. He was a teenager but was on a wheelchair hooked onto the glider.

"I don't know, that kid seems pretty spirited." Katara pointed.

"Maybe, but they don't have the same carefree aura that air benders always seem to carry with them." Aqua said. Appa shook dodging a glider. Aang gave a smirk and jumped off on his glider.

"We better find some solid ground before it finds us!" Sokka yelled as Katara fell back on him.

"For once, we agree." Ember said and they landed onto the temple's front yard. Aang, meanwhile, was showing off on his glider.

"Go Theo! Show that bald kid how it's done!" Someone yelled from the ground.

"Come on, Aq, Aang needs some cheerleaders." Ember said.

"You can do it, Aang!" Aqua yelled as they climbed off Sapphire and Ruby.

"What's he doing?" Ember asked as 'Theo' started to draw something in the clouds until it was a scowling Aang.

Finally, they landed on the ground where Theo had the glider removed before rolling over to them.

"Hey, you're a real air bender!" Theo gasped. "You must be the avatar! That's amazing! I…I've heard stories about you."

"Thanks." Aang said embarrassed.

"Hey, he's not only the avatar, but I'm one of his guardians, fire element thank you." Ember said and pulled Aqua over. "And this is his water guardian. I'm Ember, this is Aqua."

"It's nice to meet you." Theo smiled.

"You to." Aqua smiled.

"Wow! This glider chair is incredible!" Sokka exclaimed, examining his chair.

"If you this this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my dad designed." Theo smiled and led them through a hallway. Finally, they entered a large room but it was completely destroyed to those who once lived among the airbenders. There was only a picture of a beautiful monk on the dirty wall while the rest was corrupted with steam and metal. It was disgusting.

"Wow!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yes, my dad is the mastermind behind this whole place!" Theo said proudly. "Everything's powered by hot air. It even pumps hot air currents outside to give us a lift when we're gliding."

"How nice for you." Ember said dryly.

"This place is unbelievable." Aang said.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?" Theo asked.

"Great's not a word I would use." Aqua said.

"Aang, Aqua, and Ember used to come here a long time ago." Katara explained to Theo as they walked way. "I think they're a little shock it's so…different."

"So better!" Sokka exclaimed. Before he had time to even blink, he was drenched from head to toe because of Aqua.

"This is supposed to be the history of my people." Aang said, looking at an old and dirty mural on the wall.

"Look out!" Aqua gasped as a wrecking ball hit the mural, covering the area in smoke, destroying the mural.

"I'm sure some parts of the temple are still the same." Katara said.

"What the doddle!" the mechanist yelled, running over to them. "Don't you know enough to stay away from the construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse!"

"Do you know what you did? You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bathhouse!" Aang roared.

"Well, people around here are starting to stink." He said, waving his hand in front of his nose.

"So what?" Ember glared.

"This whole place stinks!" Aang yelled. He suddenly moved quickly and knocked the wrecking ball off the edge of the temple.

"So much anger in one so young." Aqua sighed.

"This is a scared temple!" Aang glared. "You can't treat it this way. Me and my two friends seen it when the monks were here. We know what it's supposed to be like."

"The monks?" he asked. "But you're twelve and you two are fifteen."

"Dad, he's the avatar, and his friends is his water and fire guardians. They use to come here a hundred years ago."

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked. "Who said you could he here?"

"Hmmm, doing here?" the mechanist asked. "A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people become refugees after a terrible flood. My infant son, Theo, was badly hurt and lost his mother. I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere pictures of flying people. But empty! Nobody home! Then I came across these fan like contraptions!"

"Our gliders." Aang corrected.

"Yes, little flying machines." He said. "They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone would be on equal ground, so to speak! We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here and after all, isn't that what nature does?"

"Nature knows when to stop." Aang said.

"I suppose that's true." The mechanist said. "Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from up. Look at the time!" He looked where three candles burned on a stone pedestal. "Come the pully system must be oiled before dark."

"Wait, how can you tell time from that thing?" Sokka asked. "The notches all look the same."

"The candle will tell us. Watch." The mechanist said and with that word, the candle flickered four times.

"Spark powder." Ember said, crossing her arms.

"Four flashes." He said. "So it's exactly four hours past midday, or, as I call it, four o'candle!" Sokka laughed. "If you like that, wait till you see my finger safe knife sharpener." The man raised his hand to reveal he had three fingers made of wood. He detached the wooden fingers and tossed them to Sokka. Aqua went pale. "Only took me three tries to get it right."

"AH!" Sokka screamed.

"Follow me." The mechanist said. Him and Sokka left, leaving behind Katara, Aang, Theo, Ember, and Aqua.

"Hey guys, I want to show you something." Theo said suddenly and they walked down a long hallway deep within the air temple.

"I just can't get over it. There's not a single thing that's the same." Aang said.

"Well, I guess it's true, all we have left are our memories." Ember sighed.

"I don't know about that." Theo said, pulling to a stop. He picked up a small black and white striped hermit crab.

"Oh, so cute." Aqua smiled, taking the crab from him.

"The temple might be different, but the creatures that live here are probably direct descendants of the ones that lived here a long time ago."

"You're right." Katara said. "They're kind of keepers of the temples origins."

"Well, at least that's the same." Ember smiled. Aang passed along a small smile to the crab held in Aqua's hand.

"Besides, there's one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all." Theo said. Finally, they stopped at a door very familiar. It was an exact replica of the temple door in the southern air temple.

"Hey!" Katara exclaimed. "It's just like the one in the other air temple." Katara said.

"That's right." Ember said. "There's one in every air temple."

"Which is convenient since only air benders can open it." Aqua said.

"Only an airbender can open it." Theo said. "So inside, it's completely untouched, just the way the monks left it. I've always wondered what it was like in there."

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"I'm sorry." Aang lowered his head. "This is the last part of the temple that's the same as it was. I want it to stay that way."

"I completely understand, I just wanted you to know it was here." Theo smiled.

"Thanks." Aang smiled.

With the Mechanist and Sokka, they walked down a dark and narrow stone staircase. Lanterns that glowed a pale blue was alighting the area.

"These lanterns are terrible!" Sokka exclaimed. "I can't see." He opened one of the lanterns and he peeked in at the fireflies flying around. "Why would you want to use fireflies for light?"

"Hey! Close that up!" his companion snapped. "They'll get loose. Fireflies are a non-flammable light source. Cover your nose and hold your breath." He opened a slit in the door and they peeked into an empty room.

"Okay, so you brought me all the way down here to see an empty room." Sokka said.

"Wrong," he said and corrected Sokka. "It's filled to the brim with natural gas. Came across it my first time here. Unfortunately, I was carrying a torch at the time. Nearly blew myself and the whole place sky high. Thought my eyebrows would never grow back! Anyway, there's a vital problem that needs solving. From time to time we have gas leaks and they're nearly impossible to find."

"So, this place is an explosion waiting to happen?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, until I figure out how to locate something I can't see, hear, smell, or touch."

Outside in the courtyard, "The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you, something even lighter than air and that something takes over when you fly." Katara had a glider and was looking around nervously, paling as she looked up at Ember and Aqua already flying through the sky.

"Come on, Katara!" Aqua laughed.

"Compared to riding on Appa every day, this is nothing." Ember laughed.

"I've changed my mind. I think I was born without that something." Katara said.

"Impossible!" Theo exclaimed. "Everybody has it."

"Spirit." Aang said.

"What?" Theo asked.

"That's the something you're talking about." Aang said.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Theo said. He turned to Katara. "Are you ready?"

"No!" Katara yelled but jumped off.

"Open your eyes, Katara." Aqua smiled.

"I can't believe I'm flying,"

"See, just like Appa." Ember said.

"Minus the fur." Aqua said.

"Just make sure you keep your mouth closed so you don't swallow a bug!" Aang hollered.

"Theo was right about the air." Katara said. "All I had to do was trust it. Let it carry me."

"Even though Theo's not an airbender, he really does have the spirit of one." Aang smiled and walked over to Theo having his glider taken off. "I've been thinking," Aang started. "If you wanna see what's in that room, I'd be happy to open the door for you."

"Great!" Theo smiled as Aqua and Ember landed.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Ember asked.

"Wait! How do I land this thing?" Katara yelled, still flying in the sky. "What if I land…eh! Belch! Yech! Bug, bug! That was a bug!"

"I think we just remembered what we forgot." Aqua giggled.

In the mechanist's workshop, "I said don't touch anything!" he snapped as Sokka knocked something over. "Oh, don't worry, that experiments old and that egg was just part of last week's lunch."

"Ugh!" Sokka said in disgust, sniffing the air. "Week old egg smell."

"Quick! Find that egg!" The mechanist gasped and started to search. Sokka started to help.

At the temple's door, "I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside!" Theo said excited.

"Louder boy, I don't think the western temple heard you." Ember joked. Aang airbended at the door and it popped open.

Meanwhile, "How could something so small you can't even see makes such a big stink!" Sokka complained.

"That's the solution to our problem!" the mechanist gasped, snapping his fingers.

"Yeah!" Sokka gasped, getting the idea and they stood to face the other. "If we put a whole mess of rotten eggs in the cellar where the gas goes up…"

"The gas will mix with the smell of rotten eggs!"

"Then, if there's a leak…" Sokka said.

"You smell rotten eggs!" he exclaimed. "Then you just follow your nose to the place where the smell is coming from…"

"And plug up the hole where the gas is escaping!" Sokka smiled widely.

"You're a genius!" they smiled at the other. Suddenly, a bell rung.

"Something's wrong." The mechanist ran. "I've got to go!"

At the temple doors, they gasped for inside the room was not what they had been expecting. The statues were gone and replaced with war machines and torture devices.

"I don't believe it." Ember said, her eyes wide.

"But how…" Aqua said, mouth forming an O.

"This is a nightmare." Aang said.

"You don't understand." The mechanist said, walking up behind them, making them all turn quickly.

"You're making weapons for the fire nation!" Aang glared, pointing accusingly, as Sokka walked in.

"You make weapons for the fire nation?" Sokka asked angrily.

"Explain all this, now!" Theo yelled.

"It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this tale. They were going to destroy everything, burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them. I begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered my services. You must understand; I did this for you!" he explained. Theo turned away from him and his father walked sadly down the hall. Tears leaked in Theo's eyes.

Later, he sat in his workshop working with a balloon by a candle and two eggs in the basket. He let it go and it rose to the ceiling. Suddenly, the door open and Theo, Aang, Aqua, and Ember stood in the doorway.

"When are they coming?" Aang asked.

"Very soon." He said, glancing to his candle clock.

"You can't just hand over any more weapons that will be used to kill others." Ember said.

"If I don't give them what they want, they will destroy this place."

"But we also can't give in without a fire. We have to do _something!_" Aqua said.

"How can I be preoud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?" Theo asked as his father started to twinkle with his little balloon again.

"I need some time to think." He stopped hearing a small bell. "You need to leave! Go!" he said urgently.

"We're not leaving." Theo said determined.

"Then hide, quickly!" he said, pushing them behind a pile of boxes. He pulled a lever and a trap door opened. A fire nation man rose from the opening.

"You know better than to keep me waiting." He said, approaching the mechanist. "Give me what you owe us so I can be on my way. Well?" he asked as the mechanist looked down. "Is there a problem?"

"No, right this way." He said, motioning to the door. Suddenly, the door was slammed shut by Aang using his staff and the door was frozen shut by Aqua.

"The avatar!" the fire nation man asked.

"And his fire and water guardian." Ember glared, walking out.

"You, betraying you're on nation!" he glared.

"No, you betrayed you're nation." Ember glared, actual embers firing up within her eyes.

"If I don't get what I came for, the fire nation will burn this place to rubble." The fire nation man said, glaring to the mechanist. Aang slapped him with a whip of air.

"Get out of here! You're leaving empty handed!" Aang glared.

"Then the destruction of this temple will be on your head." The man glared at Aang scornfully before disappearing down the trap door.

"And good ridden." Aqua said, sticking out her tongue. Ember sighed and melted the ice that covered the door shut.

Later, "This is bad, very bad!" Sokka said.

"Aang, what are we gonna do?" Katara asked. "How can we possibly keep them all away?"

"I'll tell you how, we have something they don't." Aang smirked, pointing to the sky.

"What?" Ember asked.

"Air power!" Aang exclaimed, answering the fire bender,, "We control the sky. That's something the fire nation can't do, we can win!"

"You're right, Aang. But how is air power suppose too help us now?" Aqua asked.

"I want to help." The mechanist insisted.

"Thanks, we'll need it." Aqua smiled.

"Now, let's figure out how to kick some fire nation butt." Ember cheered.

In the office, "We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka." The mechanist said.

"That's great, Sokka." Aqua smiled.

"This boy's a genius." The mechanist said.

"Thank you. You're a genius." Sokka said.

"Thank you!" Katara, Aang, Aqua, and Ember glanced at the other. "See, the problem with the old war balloon was you could get it airborne, but once you did, it just kept going. You could put a hole in the top but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became, how do you keep a lid on hot air." Sokka explained, demonstrating with a model.

"Ugh, if only we knew." Katara joked. Aang, Theo, Aqua, Ember, and Katara laughed.

"A lid is actually the answer." Sokka said. "If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon." He said, demonstrating again.

"Hmm, that's actually pretty smart." Katara commented.

"Okay, we've got four kinds of bombs. Smoke, slime, fire, and…" Sokka trailed off.

"Stink." The mechanist finished.

"Stink?" Ember asked.

"Never underestimate the power of stink." The mechanist said.

Outside, "They're coming!" a little girl yell.

"Alright, get inside then." Aqua said, gently pushing her to the temple.

"Are we ready?" Theo asked.

"Yes, but where's Sokka with the war balloon?" Katara asked.

"We'll have to start without him." Aang said. He opened his glider. Theo smiled and put on his goggles. Aqua placed a hand on her water skin, and Ember raised her fists. Aang, Aqua, and Ember flew off as the fire benders rode in. Theo quickly followed behind. They dived and started to toss down the bombs, knocking them off the cliff as they tried to climb up.

"Take them out of the sky, now!" an officer yelled. Ember tossed a fire ball at the cliff and some boulders fell and landed on some of the machines. They slowly started to back away.

"We've got them on the run! We need more slime!" Aang yelled. Spikes shot through the cloud and almost hit Appa soaring through the air. The spikes shot into the wall like grappling hooks. The machinery they rode in actually started to climb up the wall. No matter what they threw, they seemed to keep coming.

"These things are unstoppable!" Katara yelled.

"Oh, come on!" Ember groaned.

"Where's Sokka?" Aqua asked.

"I think I know how they work." Theo said. "I remember my dad tinkering with the counterbalancing system. Something to do with water. Works great, huh?"

Katara and Aqua looked at the other and nodded. "Can you get us close to one?" Katara asked.

"No problem." Theo said. Aang, however, was facing off alone against five tanks. They shoot fireball after fireball at him, but he batted them away. They moved closer to him and Theo swooped in and dropped Katara and Aqua next to Aang. They formed into a water bending stance and concentrated before stopping one of the tanks with ice. Then bending the water from the inside, the tank big wheels fell off. A grappling hook grabbed Aang's staff and Katara lifted the tank up with a wall of ice and it fells over, broken. Aang jumped in front of Aqua and Katara and starts batting away the fire blasts. He was joined by Ember who knocked the fire blasts off course with her own. The tanks came closer and Aang, Aqua, Ember and Katara were suddenly blocked by Appa who roared and tossed some of the tanks away. Aang, Aqua, Ember, and Katara jumped onto Appa and he took off. Sapphire and Ruby flew up beside them. They watched the battlefield from above and it didn't look like they were going to win. Broken down tanks were against the battlefield, but most were still moving closer.

"We're out of bombs!" Theo yelled.

"Come on Sokka. Where's that war balloon?" Katara asked.

"Don't fail on us now." Aqua said, biting on her thumbnail.

"Um, turn around." Ember said. Behind them, the war balloon with a fire nation insignia rose up.

"Wow." Aqua smiled.

In the balloon, "Why aren't they shooting at us?" Sokka asked. The balloon just floated above the battlefield and yet, they were not attacked.

"The insignia!" the mechanist realized. "They think we're on their side!"

"Then I guess they won't see this coming." Sokka said, cutting a rope hanging off the balloon with a knife.

"Bomb away!" the mechanist exclaimed as the sack fell. Slime exploded across them and Sokka dropped a few more. The machines didn't stop though and was starting to work their way up the cliff again.

"Oh no, that was the last one!" Sokka yelled.

"Wait a second. You smell that?" the mechanist asked, sniffing the air.

"Rotten eggs!" Sokka exclaimed and found the hole. "There! That's where the gas is escaping!" Sokka got ready to throw the balloon's coal burning plant overboard.

"What are you doing?" The mechanist yelled. "That's our fuel source!"

"It's the only bomb we've got." Sokka said and tossed it overboard. The temple was covered in smoke as the fire lit the gas that was scattered around. The fire nation ran like a dog with its tail between its legs. Aang, Aqua, Ember, and Katara stood watching on the cliff.

"Look! They're retrating!" Aang yelled and they cheered.

"Alright! We won!" Aqua laughed as she and Ember gave the other a sisterly hug.

"Um, Aqua." Ember gasped and pointed to the war balloon.

"Oh no." Aqua said, her face freezing in terror as she noticed the war balloon going down.

"No! Sokka! Hold on!" Katara yelled. Aang got onto his glider and jumped from the cliff. Sokka threw his boomerang and it caught on Aang's foot. Sokka had tied a rope to it and pulled him and the mechanist off the balloon. The balloon fell.

"Sokka!" Aqua cried when they reached the temple ground and hugged him tightly around his waist. "Don't do that ever again. I was worried."

"Aqua…" Sokka whispered as Aqua hid her crying face into his tunic.

"You know what. I'm really glad you guys all live here now." Aang confessed. "It's like the hermit crab. Maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it our home. And now you protect each other."

"Sort of like us." Ember smiled.

"That means a lot coming from you." Theo smiled.

"Aang, you were right about air power." Sokka said. "As long as we've got the skies, we'll have the fire nation on the run."

In the woods, the fire benders surrounded the flat air balloon, inflating it. "this defeat is the gateway to many victories." The commander said. He smiled as the fire nation symbol grew before him.


	18. The WaterBending Master

The Waterbending Master:

Sokka leaned out of Appa's saddle with a bored expression. "I'm not one to complain,"

"Yeah, you never complain." Ember rolled her eyes.

"But can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka finished, ignoring the snappy girl. They flew across the ocean where ice blocks were scattered about.

"I have an idea, why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the north pole?" Aang glared.

"I'd love to." Sokka said sarcastically. "Climb on everyone, Sokka's ready for takeoff." Aqua fell onto Sapphire as Momo jumped onto Sokka's back. Aqua sighed and placed a finger in the ocean after removing her glove. Her eyes seem to glow more blue and she shot up.

"What is it, Aqua?" Ember asked from Ruby on the other side of Appa.

"We're close." Aqua said.

"Well that's great." Sokka groaned. "But we can't even find the northern water tribe. There's nothing up here!" Suddenly, the ice pushed up at them. Screaming, they flew around trying to dodge the blocks of ice. Sokka and Katara were holding onto Appa's saddle as if their life depended on it and it probably did. Another block of ice pelted from the water and caught Appa's foot, spinning him out of control into Sapphire and Ruby. They were surrounded by small wooden boats and in those boats men wearing water tribe clothing.

"We did it!" Aqua smiled.

"We found the water tribe." Katara grinned.

"Finally!" Ember groaned before falling on her back on top of Ruby.

On a ship out at sea, "Their heading north." Zhao said, looking at a world map. "The northern water tribe. The Avatar and Water Guardian needs to master waterbending. They are looking for a teacher."

"Then what are we waiting for?" the captain asked. "Let's go get them!"

"Patience, Caption Li." Zhao said. "This isn't some little earth village we can just march into. The water tribe is a great nation. There's a reason they've survived a hundred years of war. The frozen tundra is treacherous. The landscape itself is an icy fortress. We'll need a massive invasion force."

Meanwhile, "There it is!" Aang announced, pointing to an icy wall ahead of them.

"The northern water tribe." Katara gasped.

"We're finally here." Sokka said.

"After so long of traveling, we finally made it to part one of our destination." Aqua gasped.

"I hate ice." Ember coughed, pulling her cloak tighter around her. The gates opened and water raised up around them and finally, they entered what they had been their goal for the past couple of months, the northern water tribe.

"I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here." Katara gasped.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem." Aang smiled.

They swam on their animal guardians going through the city of the Northern Water Tribe, watching with excitement at the beautiful walls.

"This place is beautiful." Katara said.

"I hate the cold but even I have to admit, it is." Ember sighed.

"Yeah, she is." Sokka said with a dreamy expression on his face. Aqua blinked up at him with confusion on her face and turned to see what he was looking at. Yeah, there she was. A beautiful girl riding in a canoe. She had white hair just like her own and her eyes were probably blue to. The difference was Aqua's skin was lighter than the girls. One look at her, Aqua knew she had to have at least one drop of royal blood somewhere in her veins.

On a small fire on a ship at sea, Iroh sung softly, "Oh earth, water, fire, and air, four elements coming together. Bring harmony back to the world…" in front of him and the crew were Lin and Jade. Lin danced in earth kingdom's dance while Jade danced one only knew to the airbenders. Finally, they stop, both girls back to back. "That was a beautiful dance young ladies." Iroh commented.

"Thank you." They smiled and bowed before the ex-general. Suddenly, their ship stopped and they knew, someone was about to board.

Without a look, Lin and Jade went running to hide.

In the northern water tribe, in the royal palace, everyone sat around a large table as food was set out.

The chief of the tribe stood, silencing everyone. "Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe. They have brought with them someone very special. Three somebody's whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar, water, and fire guardian!" The crowd cheered. "We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age!" A young girl descended to the crowd and wouldn't you know it, it was the girl from the boat.

"Thank you, father." Princess Yue said "May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" he announced and an old man and two younger ones on either side of him started to water bend. It was an amazing show. Princess Yue walked down the table and sat in between Sokka and Aqua.

"Hello, you're Aqua, right. The Water Guardian?" Yue asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Aqua said and went back to picking the food.

"Do you not like the food?" Yue asked.

"Oh, no. It's great. It's just a lot to take in. It's been a while since I've been in the snow. I'll be used to it in no time." Aqua said.

"Great, we wouldn't want you're stay to be uncomfortable." Yue said. "You know, I've always admired you."

"Huh?" Aqua asked confused.

Yue nodded. "Ever since I've could remember, I have heard stories of the Avatar and the Guardians. But out of everything I've heard, you were always my favorite. You're a symbol to the water tribes. You gave up hope that maybe, this war would end. You manage to unite with an earth bender, fire bender, and an air bender. A group like that hasn't existed in my life time. To get to meet the first water bender in history, it's truly an honor."

"Wow…thank you, Princess Yue." Aqua smiled gently.

"Please, call me Yue, Guardian Aqua." Yue bowed her head in respect.

"Only if you call me Aqua." She smiled.

"Deal." Aqua turned to her food and started to eat. This wasn't good. Sokka thought this Yue girl was beautiful, and she was totally nice. No way would Sokka like her if Yue was around. But, Yue was so sweet and nice, how could Aqua not like someone like her herself.

"Hi there, Sokka, southern water tribe." Sokka introduced himself.

"Very nice to meet you." Yue bowed her head slightly.

"So, uh, you're a princess." Sokka said. Yue nodded and smiled. Aqua sighed and ate her food. Of course Yue would like him to. She'd love him before long. I mean, who wouldn't. He was brave and funny and always so nice to be around…

"You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a prince myself." Sokka continued. Ember snorted.

"Ha! Prince of what?" Katara asked on the other side of him.

"A lot of things!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Just stop there." Ember giggled.

"Do you mind?" Sokka asked. "I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

"My apologies, Prince Sokka." Katara and Ember bowed mockingly. Aqua smiled as Ember winked to her. Leave it to her sister to make her feel better, even by a little bit.

"So," Sokka said, turning back to Yue. "It looks like I'm going to be in town for a while. I'm thinking maybe we could…do an activity together." Ember laughed.

"Do an activity?" Yue smiled. Sokka stuffed some food in his mouth and coughed embarrassed.

"Very smooth." Katara said

"Excuse me, Water Guardian. It's time for you to meet you're teacher." The chief said.

"Oh, alright." Aqua smiled and stood. She walked with the chief and Aang to the other end of the table where they met Master Pakku.

"Master Pakku, meet your newest students, the Avatar and Water Guardian." The chief said and Aang and Aqua bowed.

"Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment." Master Pakku said.

"Well, I don't want you to go easy on me, how else will I be a master water bender." Aqua said.

"My friend as we can't wait to start training with you after we relax for a couple of days." Aang said.

"If you want to relax, then I suggest visiting a tropical island. If not, I'll see you three at sunrise. Good night." Master Pakku said.

On the boat, "For the last time, I'm not playing the sumki horn." Zuko said in his room.

"No, Zuko." Jade said, rushing past him. She and Lin quickly slid under his bed, surprisingly in a small amount of time, Zuko looked at them confused and was about to start yelling when his door opened again.

"It's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem." Iroh said as Zhao entered the room.

"I'm taking your crew." He smirked.

"What!" Zuko roared.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the north pole." Zhao finished.

"Uncle, is that true?" Zuko asked.

"I'm afraid so." Iroh cried. "He's taking everyone. Even the cook!"

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar and two guardians but I can't have you getting in my way again. By the way, where are the other guardians?"

"I don't know." Zuko glared.

"You don't know?" Zhao mocked.

"Yes, they escaped us. We expect their still heading to the northern water tribe." Zuko glared angrily, clenching his fist.

"Well, I guess an avatar and two guardians are good enough for now. We'll find the other two later." He turned to the wall and took a sword off. "I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko." Zhao said.

"I'm not." Zuko lied. "They're antiques, just decorative."

"Have you heard of the blue spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked.

"Just rumors." Iroh answered. "I don't think he's real."

"He's real alright." Zhao said. "He's a criminal, an enemy of the fire nation. But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon. General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stand if you change your mind." Zhao handed Iroh the sword and left the room. Lin and Jade stuck their heads out from under the bed and they all looked at the other.

In the northern water tribe, Katara, Aang, and Aqua walked.

"I've waited for this day my whole life. I finally get to learn from a real water bending master." Katara said excited.

"I'm so excited." Aqua squealed. They walked some more until they noticed Master Pakku water bending.

"Good morning, Master Pakki!" Aang yelled.

Master Pakku dropped the water surprised. "No, please, march right in. I'm not concentrating or anything."

"Uh, this is our friend, Katara, the one I told you about?" Aang asked, Katara bowed.

"I'm sorry. I think there's been a misunderstanding." Master Pakku said. "You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn water bending."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean you won't teach me? I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me no!" Katara roared.

"No." Master Pakku said.

"But there must be other female water benders in your tribe." Katara glared, putting her hands on her hips.

"Here, the women learn from Yugoda to use their water bending to heal." Master Pakku said. "I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student despite your bad attitude."

"I don't want to heal, I want to fight!" Katara yelled.

"I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules." Master Pakku said.

"Well your rules stink!" Katara yelled.

"And what about me?" Aqua asked. "I'm a girl."

"I only agreed to teach you because you are the guardian. You have to learn and since I'm a master, It's my duty to teach the water guardian, despite you being a girl." He said it with distaste. Aqua glared.

"That's not fair." Aang said. "If you won't teach Katara, then…"

"Then what?" Master Pakku asked, egging him on.

"Then we won't learn from you!" Aang glared and stomped away.

"Wait for me, Aang." Aqua said. She glared at Master Pakku before following.

"Well, have fun teaching yourself. I'm sure you'll do a great job." Master Pakku said.

"Wait!" Katara said. "Aang and Aqua didn't mean it." She ran to the two and stopped them. "You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku, even if he is a big jerk."

"Fin, but I won't like it." Aqua said. Her and Aang turned to see Master Pakku looking quite smug.

"Why don't we get started then." He said and let loose a huge wave of water. Aqua managed to separate it and keep dry but for Aang…he wasn't so lucky.

On the streets, Sokka walked, running near a boat floating on the water but it wasn't the boat that interest him, no, it was the girl that rode in the boat.

"Princess Yue!" Sokka shouted. "Good morning! Hey, how about that picnic last night? Boy, your dad sure knows how to throw a party."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." Princess Yue said.

"Well, it wasn't as much fun after you left." Sokka confessed. Princess Yue and Sokka turned from the other blushing.

"So, I'm still hoping we can see more of each other." Sokka said.

"Do an activity, you mean?" Princess Yue asked.

"Yes! At…a place! For…some time!"

"I'd love to." Princess Yue smiled. She pointed to a bridge ahead of them. "I'll meet you on that bridge tonight."

"Great! I'll see you tonight." Sokka screamed as he fell into the canal. Yue laughed and waved goodbye.

At the training, "Hey, Guardian Aqua, right?" a young man asked her as she was practicing. He was cute with tan skin, blue eyes, and brown hair.

"Uh, yeah." Aqua nodded and turned back to her water.

"I'm Hahn."

"Nice to meet you, Hahn." Aqua said.

At the fire navy port, "I'm very impressed." Zhao said. He was looking at a group of familiar pirates. "You all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind."

"What do you need us to do?" The pirate captain asked, grabbing the box that held the gold.

"I believe you're acquainted with Prince Zuko and two of the four Guardians."

In the northern water tribe, Katara entered a large room made of ice. Inside was an old woman sitting in front of a dummy on a table. In front of the table were a bunch of little girls, the eldest couldn't have been more than ten at the most.

"Um, hi, are you Yagoda?" Katara asked.

"Are you here for the healing lesson?" she asked. Katara looked around the room at all the little girls and looked down to the ground.

"I guess I am." Katara sighed and sat down in front of the table.

"Welcome! Welcome!" the old woman smiled cheerfully.

At the training ground, "Hahn, go. We are training." Master Pakku said.

"Yes, Master Pakku." He nodded and left quickly. Master Pakku turned to Aang. "You're moving the water around, but you're not feeling the push and pull."

"I'm trying!" Aang gritted his teeth.

"Maybe that move is too advanced for you. Why don't you try an easier one?" Master Pakku suggested. Aang threw the water down angrily and growled. Aqua sighed and went back to work.

In the healer's area, "Hey Katara, are you done?" Ember asked, poking her head in.

"Yeah." Katara said and turned to the old woman. "That's for the lesson."

"So, who's the lucky boy?" Yugoda asked.

"Huh?" Katara asked.

"What do you mean?" Ember asked, walking over to the other females, Yugoda pointed to Katara's neck. "Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right?"

"Katara, getting married?" Ember burst out laughing.

"What does that mean?" Katara asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Ember said, dying to chuckles.

Katara turned to Yugoda. "No, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace, and my mother passed it down to me."

"I recognize this carving." Yugoda observed the necklace.

"You do?" Ember asked.

"Yes, I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner. You're the spitting image of Kana!"

"Wait, how do you know my gran-gran's name?" Katara asked, reeling back in surprise.

"When I was about your age, I was friends with Kana." Yugoda said. "She was born here, in the northern tribe."

"She never told me." Katara said, looking away.

"Who would have known?" Ember shrugged.

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young water bender." Yugoda explained. "He carved that necklace for her."

"If Gran-Gran was engaged, why did she leave?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Yugoda sighed. "That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye."

On Zuko's ship, "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels." Iroh said.

"Good riddance to those traitors." Zuko huffed.

"Oh, Zuko, don't be like that." Jade sighed.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head." Iroh smiled but frowned as Zuko turned away. "Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark, whatever makes you happy." He walked out and Lin followed.

"Zuko," Jade started.

"Go away." Zuko huffed.

"Just because you're upset doesn't mean…" Jade started.

"Get out." Zuko interrupted again more forceful.

"No!" Jade growled, clenching her fist's at her sides. "Not until you can calm down…"

"GET OUT!" Zuko roared, sitting up and glaring at her with hateful eyes. His hands were starting to smoke and Jade glared.

"Fine, if that's what you want, so be it." Jade glared and marched out. Zuko fell back on his bed and groaned.

A few minutes later, Jade was laying on her bed. Lin was on the deck watching the waves. In her room, a loud noise echoed through the ship and she sat up.

"Zuko?" Jade asked. "Lin?" she got up, forgetting her scarfs and pulled her door opened. She peeked out as Zuko made a move at her. "Really, really Zuko? You want to attack me now?" she asked, leaning up against her door.

"No," Zuko huffed and put his arms down. "Did you hear that noise?"

"Yeah, I thought it was you." Jade said.

"Where's the other girl?" Zuko asked.

"Her name's Lin, and she's on the deck." Jade shrugged. "Now, if you don't mind, I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!" She roared and slammed her door in his face.

Suddenly, Jade sat up. Something wasn't right. Then everything exploded and Jade felt burns stretched out across her body. She screamed, faintly hearing another pair of screams join her on.

Jade swam up and dragged herself on the land.

"Jade, you're…alive." Lin gasped for breath, burns on her but dripping wet.

"Where's…Zuko?" Jade asked.

"I don't know." Lin said. Jade groaned but dived back in, ignoring her sister's yells.

Jade ignored the stinging pain and opened her eyes to search underwater. Finally, she spotted him sinking lower under the surface.

Jade dived down, her lungs begging for air, and she slid her arms under his and kicked up, really wishing she was a water bender at that moment. Come on, she was the guardian of air, she had to make it.

Finally, she broke through the surface and sucked in a large gulp of air before swimming to shore, keeping Zuko's head above the water.

"Why'd you do it?" a single questioned. Then, she realized Zuko was watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"Why'd you come back for me?" he asked.

"You didn't really think I would let you drowned, did you?" Jade asked. "I couldn't let that happen."

"But you were mad at me." Zuko said confused.

"I know," Jade sighed. "But that doesn't mean I want you dead. It was just unnecessary steam I had to get rid of. When that explosion happen…I was worried." She said as she laid him on the beach. He immediately sat up, coughing.

"How did that explosion happen anyway?" Lin asked.

"It was the pirates." Zuko said.

"No, what were they be doing so close to the north pole?" Jade asked.

"It was them all right." Zuko said. "I saw their pirate just as the explosion hit."

In the Northern Water Tribe on that bridge, "Hi, Princess Yue." Sokka said, running on over. He offered her something made of wood. "I made you something. I carved it myself."

"It's a bear." Yue said simply.

"Actually, it's a fish." Sokka shrugged embarrassed, turning it around. "See, it has a fin.

"Oh." Yue said. "I'm sorry! I made a mistake!" she suddenly cried and turned away from him. "I shouldn't have asked you to come here!" she ran crying.

"Sokka, are you alright?" Aqua asked, walking to him.

Sokka threw the fish carving into the water below him as far as he can. Aqua went to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Leave me alone." He jerked away from her and stomped away. Aqua sighed unhappily. Poor, unhappy, Sokka.

That night, "How's the warrior training going?" Katara asked. Sokka slumped down angrily on his sleeping bag.

"That bad?" Aang asked.

"No, it's Princess Yue." Sokka said. "I don't get it. One minute, she wants to go out with me, and the next, she's telling me to get lost. So how's the water bending going?" Katara angrily fell on her sleeping bag, her hood flying to cover her head.

"Master Poophead won't teach her because she's a girl." Aang said.

"That's a stupid law." Ember scoffed.

"Tell me about it." Aqua said.

"Why don't you just teach her, Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Katara asked, jumping up. "At night, you can teach whatever moves you learned from Master Pakku. That way, you have someone to practice with and I get to learn water bending. Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not happy." Sokka said.

"But you're never happy. Come on." Katara said.

"This will be interesting." Ember stood.

"Might as well." Aqua stood. They walked out following Aang and Katara to a canal. Aang raised a whip of water out.

"Master Pakku said this move is all about sinking and floating." Aang said, sending the water over to Katara who started to bend. Ember clapped with a smile.

"I got it!" Katara exclaimed.

"That's great, Katara!" Aqua grinned. Suddenly, the water whipped around her so quickly, it couldn't have been Katara who had bended it.

"That was amazing!" Aang gasped, his hands on either side of his head in amazement.

"That wasn't me." Katara said confused.

"Um, guys…" Ember gulped, pointing up. On the bridge closest to them, stood Master Pakku glaring at the,.

"I…I was just showing Katara a few moves." Aang stuttered.

"You have disrespected me, my teaching, and my entire culture!" he sneered.

"I'm sorry i…" Aang started.

"It wasn't just him. I did it to." Aqua said.

"Neither of you are welcome as my students." Master Pakku said. He left them gapping at his back.

Later, Katara, Aqua, Ember, Sokka, and Aang stood in front of Princess Yue, her father, Master Pakku, and the council.

"What do you want me to do?" the chief asked. "Force Master Pakku to take Aang and Aqua back as his students?"

"Yes!" Katara exclaimed. "…Please." She said a little more uncertain.

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." The chief said.

"Fine." Katara sighed after glancing at her water bending friends. She turned to look at Master Pakku who sat quite smug in his seat.

"I'm waiting, little girl." He smirked. Ember and Aqua twitched and Katara's hand balled in a fist.

"No way!" Katara roared, her face twisting in anger. "No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!" She moved her hands and the ice cracked beneath their feet. She pointed her finger at him.

"Um, Katara…" Aang started.

"Speak the truth, girl!" Ember announced, clapping her hands.

"I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me!" Katara snapped with a challenging look upon her face. Yue gasped, covering her mouth and the men stiffened.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Aang said.

"Yeah, I think she did." Sokka said.

"You can do this, Katara." Aqua said with approval. What can she say, that old man really was sour.

On a ship at a low table, Zhao and Iroh sat.

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko. Just devastated." Zhao said, obviously not very sorry by the please smile he wore.

"The fire lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible." Iroh said.

"You know who was behind the attack?" Zhao frowned.

"Yes." Iroh said calmly. Suddenly, he slammed his fist against the table. "Pirates! We had a run in with this a while back." Zhao smiled behind his cup of tea. "They wanted revenge." Iroh continued.

Zhao took a sip of his tea. "So, have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes, I accept it." Iroh bowed. "It will be an honor to serve as your general. To the fire nation!" he announced, raising his glass.

"To victory!" Zhao smirked, raising his own glass.

In the water tribe, Aqua, Ember, Katara, Sokka, and Aang walked down the stairs.

"Are you crazy, Katara?" Sokka asked. "You're not going to win this fight!"

"I know, I don't care!" Katara snapped, pulling her coat off and throwing it at her brother.

"If you're going to do this, try to think smart, look for a weakness." Ember said.

"Ember!" Aqua snapped.

"What?" she shrugged.

"You don't have to do this for me, I can find another teacher." Aang said.

"I'm not doing it for you." Katara said. "Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!" Finally, they reached the bottom and turned back to the stairs as Master Pakku showed up at the top. "So, you decided to show up?" Katara asked and Master Pakku ignored her and just walked passed them. "Aren't you going to fight?" she asked.

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong." Master Pakku said, not even bothering to turn and look at them. Ember and Aqua both clenched a fist and narrowed their eyes. But Katara, the most angry of the girls, used a water whip and smacked Master Pakku in the back of his head.

"Fine, you want to learn to fight so bad, study closely!" Master Pakku said, turning to face them. Master Pakku pulled out the water in each basket on either side and the stairs and bended it around himself. Katara ran at him, but she was flung back after getting hit by the water. Katara stood and Master Pakku bended the water in a wall around both of them. It spun faster and faster creating a whirlpool and causing Katara to stumble as she tried not to get hit.

Before Katara could be knocked down she swung her arm, pushing the wall of water away. The wall of water hits Sokka and blew him down on the stairs. Katara ran at Master Pakku with a water whip ready. Master Pakku raised a ramp of ice in front of her which she slides up and then back flipped off, landing neatly on the guardrail of the citadel steps behind him. Master Pakku changed the ice ramp into water and threw it at her while Katara froze herself down at her feet. The wave broke around Katara but she separated it to keep from hitting her.

"You can't knock me down!" Katara shouted and the crowd cheered.

"Go Katara!" Aang yelled.

"You can win!" Aqua said.

"And I thought you didn't think she could do this." Ember smirked.

"What can I say, she's grew since that day in the southern water tribe." Aqua shrugged.

Katara, angry and determined, came back on Master Pakku who raised a sheet of ice between them. Katara turned the ice into water and threw several blows at Pakku, one of which narrowly misses his face, before he washed her out of his way and into one of the pools with a wave of water. Master Pakku smiled satisfied. Katara broke the surface and the crowd cheered again. Katara raised a circle stand of ice out of the fountain pool and shot disk of ice at Master Pakku. Master Pakku managed to break them as they came at. The last one passed to the left side of his face, causing him to see his own reflection in the ice. Katara bended a stream of water around her and she threw it at Pakku, who catch it and started to twirl it around him. Katara ran at him again, but Master Pakku washed her back again and onto the ground.

Aang, Sokka, Aqua, and Ember looked on from the crowd, wondering who would be the winner. Katara's hair was loose and messy around her face and she breathed heavily. Katara didn't let that stop her though and jumped back up, pulling pillars of ice up around Master Pakku who barely dodged it.

"Well, I'm impressed." Master Pakku admitted. "You are an excellent water bender."

"But you still won't teach me, will you?" Katara asked.

"No."

Katara let out a roar of anger and in the end, it was Katara who was trapped with icicles, unable to move her hands.

"This fight is over." Master Pakku and started to walk away.

"Come back here!" Katara roared. "I'm not finished yet!" she struggled but couldn't move.

"Yes, you are." Master Pakku but suddenly, he stopped and picked up a familiar blue carved necklace.

"This is my necklace." Master Pakku said surprised, holding the ends of the ribbon.

"No it's not, it's mine! Give it back!" Katara yelled.

"I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life." Master Pakku said while Aqua turned the ice trapping Katara into water. "For Kana." Master Pakku finished.

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asked.

"Wow, shocker." Ember said.

On Zhao's ship, Iroh stopped next to a guard. "Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing." Iroh said.

"You didn't have to do this." The guard said, removing his mask to reveal Zuko underneath.

"No nephew of mine or young ladies of my care are going to stow away on a ship without some backup!" Iroh declared.

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko said.

"Where are the girls?" Iroh asked.

"Still hiding out in the storage area of the ship." Zuko said.

Iroh lifted his head as he heard something. "Someone's coming!" Iroh said and Zuko slid on his mask. "Stay hidden until we get to the north pole and the avatar and other guardians will be yours. Good luck!" he said and they walked their separate ways.

In the water tribe, Master Pakku was still holding onto the necklace. "I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her."

"So romantic." Ember whispered. Aqua nodded.

"But she didn't love you, did she?" Katara asked. "It was an arranged marriage. Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

"It's like some twisted love story." Aqua said. Yue suddenly burst into tears and ran. Sokka followed.

"Aqua, go." Ember said, tilting her head in the direction they had ran in. Aqua nodded and ran after her friend and her love.

Aqua followed but kept her distance as Sokka climbed onto the bridge Yue stood on. Aqua hid herself on the stair's so she could still here what they were saying.

"What do you want from me?" Princess Yue questioned.

"Nothing." Sokka said. "I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful and I never thought a girl like you would even notice a guy like me."

"You don't understand." Yue said.

"No, no, see, that's the things. I think I do understand now." Sokka confessed. "You're a princess and I'm just a southern peasant."

"No, Sokka." Yue said.

"It's okay." Sokka said. "You don't have to say anything. I'll see you around, okay?" he asked and started to leave but Yue grabbed him and kissed him. Aqua gasped quietly as tears leaked from her eyes but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Okay, now I'm really confused." Sokka said when they pulled away and grabbed her hand in his. "Happy, but confused.

"I do like you, a lot. But we can't be together and not for the reason you think. It's because…I'm engaged." Yue said, pulling down the collar of her shirt to reveal her betrothal necklace. "I'm sorry." She cried and ran away. Sokka stood there shock.

"Sokka, are you alright." Aqua said, drying her tears and coming up behind him. He didn't move, tears wielding in his blue eyes. Aqua hugged him around his neck and unlike earlier, he didn't push her away but after a moment, hugged her back crying furiously into her shoulder. "It's okay now, everything will be alright." She said, rubbing his back but he did nothing but cry.

The next morning, Aqua and Aang were being watched by Ember as they practiced with Master Pakku and his other students.

"Not bad! Not bad!" Master Pakku said to the guardian and avatar. "Keep practicing and maybe you'll get it by the time you're my age!" he laughed. Aang's face dropped but Aqua smiled a gentle smile as Katara ran up to them.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang, Aqua, and Ember smiled together and Katara bowed to Master Pakku.

"What do you think you're doing?" Master Pakku sneered before he smiled. "Its past sunrise, you're late."

"Good to see you." Aang smiled.

"You too." Katara smiled back before they continued working on their skills as water benders.

On Zhao's ship, they waited. "My fleet is ready. Set a course for the Northern Water Tribe." Zhao said.

Behind them stood dozens and dozens of fire nation ships, all filled with soldiers and weapons.


	19. Seige of the North Part 1

The Siege of the North (Part I):

"Nice try, Pupil Sangok." Master Pakku said as one of his pupils were finished off by Katara. "A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge." He looked around at all the teenage boys sitting on the ground, all obviously have been beaten by Pupil Katara. "Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?" Master Pakku asked.

The students shook their head. Katara may be a girl, but she's girl not to mess with.

"Katara, you have advanced more quickly than any student I have ever trained." Master Pakku commented. "You have proven that with fierce determination, passion, and hard work, you can accomplish anything. Raw talent alone is not enough. Pupil Aang!" he snapped as Aang played around. Aqua giggled as Aang fell off.

"Yes, Master Pakku?" Aang asked.

"Care to step into the sparring circle? I figured since you've found time to play with house pets, you must have already mastered water bending and gotten to Pupil Aqua's level."

"I wouldn't say mastered." Aang stood. "But check this out!" Aang spun around, pulling up the snow and then he was a snowman. Master Pakku, Pupil Aqua, and Pupil Katara just looked at him.

On the ice bridge, Sokka walked on the railing while Yue walked next to him on the bridge.

"So, they don't have palaces in the southern tribe?" Princess Yue asked.

"Are you kidding?" Sokka asked, stopping to sit down on the rail. "I grew up in a block of ice. It's not exactly a cultural hub." Yue laughed warmly but stopped worried.

"Sokka, this is wrong." Princess Yue said.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked. "We're taking a walk."

'I'm enganged." Princess Yue reminded him. "It just feels…" she started to walk away and Sokka's smile flattered. He suddenly smiled

"I know what you need." Sokka said, hopping off the rail. "You need to meet my good friends, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby."

"Who?"

They walked to a large pen where Appa was eating, and Ruby and Sapphire were closed up together sleeping.

"Well, guess we better not wake Sapphire and Ruby. They're cranky when they wake up to early." Sokka said. "But Appa and I go way back. Don't we boy?"

Sokka was answered by Appa climbing on him and licking him from waist to face and he was covered in bison spit again.

"Down boy! No! AH! Up!" Sokka groaned.

"Looks like you haven't been giving Appa enough attention." Princess Yue giggled. A few minutes later, they sat in Appa's saddle.

"So, how does this work?" Yue asked.

"You hanging on tight?" Sokka asked.

"Mm hmmm." Yue nodded.

"Yip…yip." Sokka said and they were flown into the air high over the buildings of the northern tribe.

"Oh my goodness!" Princess Yue gasped, looking over the edge of the saddle. "Wow, I can't believe you do this every day." Yue blushed.

"Yeah, we pretty much lived up here." Sokka stretched.

Yue hugged herself closely. "Is it always this cold in the sky?" She snuggled close to Sokka.

"Now when you're with someone." Sokka said. Yue blushed.

"It's so beautiful up here." Yue said.

"Yeah." Sokka said. They leaned in but something happen. Sokka blinked suddenly confused. In front of him, instead of Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe, was Guardian Aqua of water and the avatar. He blinked again and Aqua faded into Yue who turned blushing. Sokka glared into the clouds. What was that? Why had he seen Aqua instead of Yue? At the thought of Aqua, the way her white hair framed her face, how her blue eyes sparkled when she laughed, how she stood up for what she believed in, how she stood by him. His heart quickened and he blushed slightly.

"Sokka." Yue said. He looked up and realized it was snowing but there was something different about this snow. It had black mixed in it. "What's happening?"

"Oh no." Sokka gasped.

On the ground, Aqua and Ember looked up. "Please, no." Aqua gasped as the black snow fell on them.

"Soot." Ember narrowed her eyes, rubbing her fingers over it in the snow.

With Sokka and Yue now on the ground, "Soot." Sokka said, holding the snow and ash.

"What?" Yue asked.

"I've seen it before." Sokka explained as he stood. "Right before my village was attacked. Its soot mixed with snow."

"But why?" Yue asked.

"It's the fire nation." Sokka explained. "They've closed in on the north pole. And from the looks of this stuff, I'd say there a lot of them."

With Aqua and Ember, their heads snapped in the direction of the gates, they grew pale as their eyes grew large and they grew tense.

On the ocean waves, "This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh." Zhao said on his ship. "Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the last of the water tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it.

"Be careful what you wish for, Admiral." Iroh warned. "History is not always kind to its subjects."

"I suppose you speak from experience?" Zhao asked. "But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba-Sing-Se."

"I hope not, for your sake." Iroh said.

"Tell the captions to prepare for first strike." Zhao said. Itoh walked down the halls before he whispered to Zuko.

"We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?" Iroh whispered.

Zuko removed his mask. "We're working on it, Uncle." Zuko said and covered his face again.

In the northern water tribe, everyone sat in a large room with the moon and ocean spirit symbol decorating the roof.

The chief sat in front of a stand in front of everyone. His daughter, Princess Yue, and Master Pakku sat behind him. In the crowd, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Ember, and Aqua sat.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived." The chief said. "The fire nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits and guardian! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Guardian of the Waters, Aqua! Be with us. I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

Ember elbowed Aqua who blushed.

"Count me in." Sokka suddenly said standing.

"Sokka!" Katara and Aqua gasped. Many other men from the tribe stood.

"Be warned." The chief said. "Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task."

Later, Aang, Aqua, and Ember stood staring into the horizon over the city walls.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable." The chief said as he walked behind them with Katara. "Such a quite dread."

"I've never been so tense." Ember confessed.

"We weren't there when the fire nation attacked my people." Aang said. "I'm going to make a difference this time."

"And we'll be with you every step of the way." Aqua said.

Later, they prepared for battle when the fire nation attacked. Aang flew with Appa, Ember jumped on Ruby and followed. Aqua went to jump on Sapphire when something grasped her wrist.

"Huh? Sokka?" Aqua asked. "What is it?"

Sokka looked at her worried. "Um, w…Aqua…" Sokka stuttered.

"What is it?" she asked, letting go of Sapphire.

"Um, nothing…" Sokka sighed. Aqua pulled her hand away from his and went to climb on again when she was suddenly pulled back and fell into a warm embrace. "Be careful." He whispered in her ear. She gulped and nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"You to." She whispered and he let go of her. Aqua jumped onto Sapphire and finally joined her friends in the air.

"What took you so long?" Ember asked when she caught up. Ember smirked as Aqua blushed but then Ember's thought wondered back to a certain freedom fighter that broke her heart. A fireball hit the grand wall that once stood tall, crumbling it to snow.

Aqua, Aang, and Ember jumped onto three different boats and worked to taking out their catapults after they jumped onto the boats, free falling onto them.

The water benders of the tribe started to help defend their kingdom and helping Aqua, Aang, and Ember. The guardians and avatar jumped onto their animal guide and gasped at what they saw. Millions of fire nation ships, they couldn't even see where it ended.

"You've got to be kidding me." Aang groaned.

Back at the tribe, "Men, you'll be infiltrating the fire nation navy." The chief said as the warriors walked behind him. "That means you'll all need one of these uniforms." A teenage boy walked from the back room with a fire nation uniform. One problem, the uniform was what the fire nation wore about one hundred years ago.

Sokka, realizing this, burst out laughing.

"What's your problem?" Hahn, the boy wearing the uniform, asked.

"Fire navy uniforms don't look like that." Sokka smirked.

"Of course they do." Hahn declared. "These are real uniforms captured from actual fire navy soldiers."

"When, like a hundred years ago?" Sokka asked.

"Eighty five." The chief said.

"The fire nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore. The newer uniforms are more streamlined." Sokka said.

"How do we now we can trust this guy?" Hahn asked the chief. "Such bold talk for a new recruit."

"Sokka is from our sister tribe, Hahn, he is a capable warrior and I value his input." The chief said. "Now, our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer."

"His name is Zhao." Sokka said and everyone looked towards him. "Middle-aged, big sideburns, bigger temper."

"Sokka, I want you to tell everything you know to Hahn, he is leading this mission." The chief said. "Hahn, show Sokka your respect. I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law."

Sokka's jaw dropped as the chief left. "Princess Yue's marring you?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Hahan asked.

"Nothing, congratulations." Sokka turned away.

Outside, "Stop those fireballs!" Master Pakku roared. Him and his students rose a wave of water to block a fireball bearing down on them.

On Zhao's ship, "It's almost twilight, admiral. As your military consultant I must advise you to halt your attack. The water benders draw their power from the moon and it's nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak."

"Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution. But for now, daybreak it is." Zhao said.

In the city, "They've stopped firing." Princess Yue realized.

"It's them!" Katara yelled, pointing to Aang, Aqua, and Ember on Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby. Aang slid off Appa and fell on the ground while Aqua and Ember jumped off and landed beside him.

"I can't do it. I can't do it." Aang groaned.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"There are millions of ships out there and each of us took out at least a dozen." Ember said.

"We can't find them all." Aang confessed.

"But you have to! You're the avatar and guardians!" Yue exclaimed.

"Yue," Aqua said. "We may be the guardians and avatar, but you should look past titles and see us. Just three kids."

On Zhao's ship, "If you're finishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape."

"I don't need your wisdom now, Uncle." Zuko said. He was unaware of another boat being lowered into the ocean. The boat was carrying Jade and Lin.

"Let's do this." Jade said determined. They rowed quickly to the trade and manage to get into the northern water tribe undetected.

Make that detected.

"Halt!" a voice snapped and they found themselves surrounded by water benders.

"Please! Hold you're fire…er…water!" Lin pleaded.

"Just go find Avatar Aang, Katara and Sokka of the southern water tribe, Guardian Aqua and Guardian Ember. They shall vouch for us!" Jade spoke strong and proud. "I am Jade, Guardian of air and this is our sister, Lin, guardian of earth!"

"Prove it!" a man yelled after a few unsettling looks.

"Jade, bend." Lin commanded. That was right, there were only two air benders left in the world and she was one of them. So, Jade created a small tornado in her hands and the water benders relax.

"Get them some warm blankets!" an old man yelled. "And get the avatar and guardians!" the water benders set to work. "Please, forgive us guardians. We thought you were intruders."

"It's alright, we've been thought as intruders just about anywhere we've been." Lin smiled. That was truly, everyone just had to be an intruder.

"I am Master Pakku, I have been teaching the avatar and water guardian water bending. Please, let's go inside guardians." He said as two water benders came back and placed blankets warmly around the two girls young shoulders.

"Please, just Lin and Jade." Lin smiled.

In a room, "Let me tell ya So-ka, I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest and she comes with the most perks. Because I'm marrying Yue, I can't exactly go out with that Aqua chick. She would definitely be a prize to win."

"Prize!" Sokka glared.

"I mean, Yue's nice and everything, but the points I'll get with the chief aren't bad either." Hahn said. "And Aqua is the water guardian, she's cute to. I could be world famous if I could have her."

"Prince Yue is wasted on a self-absorbed weasel like you!" Sokka glared at his boomerang in his hands. "And Aqua would never date such a jerk like you."

"Whoa, hang on." Hahn said. "What do you care? You're just a simple rube from the southern tribe. What would you know of the political complexities of our life? No offense. Besides, Aqua is such a babe…!"

Sokka suddenly tackled Hahn to the ground punching him. "You're just a jerk without a soul, no offense!"

They rolled around until the chief pulled them apart. "That's enough! Sokka, you're off the mission." Sokka looked down humiliated.

"Alright, fall in men!" Hahn yelled to the remaining soldiers. "Everybody listen to what I say and we'll take out this admiral Jo in no time."

"It's Admiral Zhao!" Sokka yelled as they walked away.

Elsewhere, Yue, Jade, Lin, Aqua, Ember, Katara, and Aang stood watching the moon.

"The legends say the moon was the first water bender." Yue said. "The moon gave Guardian Aqua her powers and she gave it to others. Our ancestors saw how the moon and Guardian Aqua pushed and pulled the tides and learned to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed my water bending is stronger at night." Katara confessed.

"Of course, it was the moon that gave birth to water bending." Aqua said.

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon, our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance."

"The spirits!" Aang suddenly exclaimed. "Maybe I can find them and get their help."

"True, but where would we find them." Jade mused over in thought.

"How can you do that?" Princess Yue asked.

"The avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world." Katara explained. "And since the guardians were the first human benders, Aang, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember can talk to them!"

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Yue smiled hopefully.

"Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the fire nation!" Aang exclaimed, spreading his arms. The six girls looked at him.

"Aang, let's go with wisdom." Ember said.

"The only problem is, last time you got to the spirit world by accident. How are you going to get there this time?" Katara asked.

"I have an idea, follow me." Yue said. They started to walk until they reached a courtyard and they stopped at a wooden half height door with the symbol Yin and Yang on it.

"So, is this the way to the spirit world?" Aang asked.

"Aang, a door in the northern water tribe isn't going to lead to a place only five people are supposed to go to." Lin said.

"But this door can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire north pole." Princess Yue laughed.

Inside there was a long pool of water. At the back of the chamber was a waterfall coming from the glacier way above. On the sides of the pool were two ledges one can access the landing at the back of the chamber. The landing is filled with green foliage, another smaller pool, and a small t shaped gate. The landing is connected to the ledges on the side of the chamber by two small wooden bridges.

"Wow." Lin gasped. Aang sat in front of the pool and in order, Aqua, Lin, Ember, and then Jade sat behind him.

"I never thought I'd miss grass this much." Aang said.

"Well, try being an earth bender and living on a metal ship for months." Lin commented.

"It's so warm here! How is that possible?" Katara asked. Lin, Aqua, Jade, Ember and Katara took off their large coats and savored the warmth.

"It's the center of spiritual energy in our land." Princess Yue explained.

"You're right, Yue." Aang said. "I can feel something. It's so…tranquil."

"Peaceful." Aqua sighed.

Elsewhere, "Is something wrong, Sokka?" the chief asked.

"Oh no!" Sokka exclaimed. "Hahn's out there on the top secret mission while I'm here sharpening my boomerang. Everything's fine."

"Listen to me." The chief insisted. "I took you off the mission for selfish reasons. I have a special task in mind for you."

"What?" Sokka asked angrily. "You want me to scrub the barracks?"

"I want you to guard my daughter, Princess Yue."

"Er…sure. That shouldn't be too hard." Sokka said, looking around.

In the spiritual place, "Why are they sitting like that?" Princess Yue asked, trying to whisper.

"Their meditating, trying to cross over into the spirit world. It takes all their concentration." Katara whispered back.

"Is there any way we can help?" Yue asked.

"How about some quiet!" Aang roared. "Come on, guys! We can here every word you're saying!" So, he turned back. Suddenly, his eyes and arrows started to glow. One by one, the guardians symbols started to glow as well.

"Are they okay?" Princess Yue asked.

"Their crossing into the spirit world. They'll be find as long as we don't move their bodies, that's their way back to the physical world."

"Maybe we should get some help?" Princess Yue suggested.

"No, their my friends, I'm perfectly capable of protecting them." Katara said.

"Well, aren't you a big girl now." Someone said.

"No!" Katara gasped, turning around to see Zuko a few feet behind them.

"Yes! Hand them over, and I won't have to hurt you." Zuko said. Yue ran as Katara got into her water bending stand.

Zuko started to through fire blast at her but Katara blocked her. Katara finally managed to throw him backwards and he landed on his back roughly.

"I see you've learned a new trick." Zuko said, standing back up. "But I didn't come this far to lose to you."

Finally, Katara managed to freeze him head to toe to a wall. "You little peasant." Zuko said, his voice muffled by the ice. "You've found a master, haven't you?" The ground started to shake and Zuko broke through the ice only to get frozen to the wall again.

At the boats, "It's daybreak at last." Zhao said. "Let's write history."

Back with the others, the sun started to rise and Zuko broke through his ice captive again. This time, he managed to knock Katara out. Zuko picked Aang up by the collar of his shirt and tossed Jade over his shoulder, leaving Lin, Aqua, and Ember.

"You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun." Zuko said and with those parting words, left with the avatar and air guardian.

At the boats, "The water tribe can try to resist the inevitable, but their city will fall today."

At the sanctuary, "Aang!" Katara gasped as Sokka and Yue landed with Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby.

"What happened? Where's Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"He took Aang and Jade. He took them right out from under me." Katara cried.

"Where did they go?" Sokka asked. He then pulled Lin onto Ruby and then pulled Ember and then Aqua onto Sapphire.

In the snowstorm, Zuko struggled, holding Aang awkwardly in his arms but his other arm was wrapped protectively over Jade who was still slouched over his shoulder.


	20. Seige of the North Part 2

Northern Water Tribe (Part 2):

"I can't believe I lost them." Katara cried.

"You did everything you could and now we need to do everything we can to get them back." Sokka said. "Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang and Jade are going to be fine."

"Okay." Katara stood and got onto Appa. "It's all right. You stay here, Momo. In case Aang or Jade comes back."

"Yip Yip!" Sokka commanded and they took to the sky. In the snowstorm, Zuko fought through the snow.

In the spirit world, Aang, Jade, Aqua, Lin, and Ember sat around a platform in a bamboo swamp. They started to wonder around when they found a monkey meditating.

"Not something you see every day." Ember whispered to her sisters who nodded in agreement.

"Hello?" Aang asked. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but we really need to find the moon and ocean spirits."

"Go away." The monkey said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Hello? Didn't you hear us? We need help." Lin said.

"You're still here?" the monkey asked.

"We still need help!" Jade yelled.

"Perhaps that thing will help you? Chase it!" the monkey commanded as a flash of light raced past them.

"Come on!" Aqua yelled. They ran.

"Come back!" Aang shouted. The flash of light disappeared into a pond and when they went after it, Aang's reflection was Roku with Ember, Jade, Lin, and Aqua surrounding it.

"Hello, Aang, Jade, Ember, Aqua, and Lin." Roku said.

"Roku!" Aang exclaimed.

In the snow storm, Zuko finally noticed a small cave in the distance. "Shelter." He gasped and kept going, hoping he could keep facing the snowstorm head on until he could reach the small shelter that seemed like heaven at that moment.

Zuko finally reached the cave where he dumped Aang down and gently set Jade beside him. He started to tie Aang up with rope.

"Roku, the water tribe is under attack. We need to find the ocean and moon spirits!" Aang exclaimed.

"The ocean and the moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over to the spirit world to the mortal world very near the beginning. There is one spirit I know of who is old enough to remember."

"Who?" Aqua asked. Who could tell them where the spirits who had gifted her with water bending be hiding.

"The spirit's name is Koh." Avatar Roku said.

"The face stealer!" Lin gasped.

"When you speak with him, you must be very careful to show no emotion at all, not the slightest expression or he will steal your faces!"

In the cave, Zuko blew on his hands to keep warm. He looked towards Aang. "I finally have you. But I can't get you home because of this blizzard." He said, walking to the cave entrance. "There's always something. Not that you would understand. You're like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She a fire bending prodigy and everyone adore her. My father says she was born lucky, he says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am."

The battle raged on at the water tribe. On Zhao's ship, "I don't need to remind you we have a time limit." Iroh said. "If we don't defeat the water tribe before the full moon rises, they will be undefeatable."

"I assure you I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor." Zhao smirked.

"Remove the moon?" Iroh asked. "How?"

A guard entered the deck and Hahn threw his helmet off and smirked with a spear in hand. "Admiral Choi! Prepare to meet your fate!"

He rushed at Zhao who threw him overboard.

"As I was saying," Zhao continued. "Years ago, I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret. The identity of the moon's spirit's mortal form."

"What?" Iroh gasped.

"I was a young Lieutenant serving under General Shu in the earth kingdom." Zhao said. "I discovered a hidden library, underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration and the words moon and ocean. I knew then that these spirits could be found and klled. And that it was my destiny to do so."

"Zhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with." Iroh exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, yes, I know you fear the spirits, Iroh." Zhao said. I've heard rumors about your journey into the spirit world. But the ocean and moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world. And now they will face the consequences."

In the spirit world, "AH!" Jade, Aang, Aqua, Lin, and Ember screamed loudly as they saw a monkey wearing no face.

"You see that to, right?" Aqua asked.

"Uh huh." Ember nodded.

"Show no fear. Show no emotion at all." Aang said.

"We can do this." Lin gulped, "We can do this." But she seemed to shrink against Jade.

"Come on." Jade gulped and they walked into a cave.

"Hello? We're looking for the spirit named Koh." Aang said.

"We need some information." Jade said. Then a white clown face suddenly shot out of them and it was connected to a large worm like body.

"If this is a baby, I hate to see mama." Ember whispered.

"Welcome." Koh said.

"Thank you." All five of them said and bowed in respect.

"My old friend, the avatar. It's been a long time." Koh said. "And of course, the mystical guardians I have heard so much about."

"You know me?" Aang asked emotionless.

"How could I forget?" Koh asked.

"Forget what?" Lin questioned. Koh's clown face changed into a middle age man with a mustache.

"One of the avatar's previous incarnations tried to slay me!" Koh screamed. "It was eight or nine hundred years ago."

"I didn't know that." Aang said.

"Of course you didn't Aang. How could you know?" Aqua said.

"Why did he or I try to kill you?" Aang asked.

"Oh…" Koh started as his face transformed into a beautiful young woman's with flowing dark hair. "It was something about stealing the face of someone you loved." He said and changed faces again.

"But that's all behind us now, right?" Jade asked.

"Of course," Koh said. "Why should I hold a grudge against you for something in a past life? After all, you're a different person now. You've come with me with a new face."

On Appa, "Don't worry!" Princess Yue exclaimed. "Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather."

"I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard." Katata said. "I'm worried they won't."

"They're not going to die in this blizzard." Sokka said determined. "If we know anything, it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll make it."

In the spirit world, "It's been long time since I've added children's faces to my collection." Koh said, changing his face into that of an owl. "So, how may I help you?"

"We need to find the moon and the ocean." Aang said.

"Why can the water guardian not sense them?" Koh asked.

"They are well hidden." Aqua answered in monotone.

"Hmm," Koh said. "Their spirit names are Tui and La. Push and pull and that has been the nature of their relationship for all time."

"Please, help me find them." Aang said. "An entire culture could be destroyed if we don't get their help."

Koh's face turned into an old man.

"Oh, you think you need their help?" Koh asked. "Actually, it's quite the other way around." Suddenly, he was two inches from their faces. "Someone's going to kill them!"

"But they can't. If they do then..." Aqua said.

"How can we find and protect them?" Aang asked.

"You've already met them, actually." Koh said. "Tui and La, your moon and ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other, push and pull, life and death, good and evil, yin and yang."

Suddenly, the koi fish entered their minds.

"The koi fish!" They all exclaimed brightly. Koh turned around faster than lightning but the others were faster for as he faced them, their faces were back to expressionless.

"We must be going now." Aang said.

"We'll meet again." Koh said, his face changing into an old man and he sunk into the shadows of his home. The humans excited the cave.

"The spirits are in trouble." Aang said to his reflection in a pond. "We need to get back to the physical world."

"A friend is here to guide you back." Avatar Roku spoke.

"Hei-Bai!" Lin gasped as the panda appeared before them.

In the northern water tribe, the war raged on.

"We'll be following this map to a very special location. And when we get there, we're going fishing." Zhao smiled an evil looking smile.

In the spirit world, Aang, Aqua, Lin, Ember, and Jade climbed off Hei-Bai after the ride. "This is where we came in, but how do we get back?"

"There has to be a way, we're just missing it." Ember said. Hei-Bai did something behind her and the five of them were suddenly covered in energy and faded away.

"Good riddance." The monkey from early said. Hei-Bai turned huge, blew the monkey away, turned into a panda again and continued on its way.

The guardians and the avatar blinked as they suddenly appeared where they had last been outside the spirit world.

"Momo!" Aang smiled to the sleeping lemur.

"Question, where are our bodies?" Aqua asked. At that moment, they faded again, turning into beams of light. Aang was white, Aqua was blue, Jade was orange, Ember was red, and Lin was green before they took to the air.

Aang and Jade passed by Katara, Sokka, and Yue on Appa.

"Look! That's gotta be Aang and Jade!" Katara exclaimed.

"But what about…?" Sokka stopped when three beams of light hit three of his unconscious friends. The glowing stopped and they all sat up at the same time and screamed.

"A little warning would have been appreciated, Roku!" Ember screamed, clutching onto Ruby.

"At least we found our bodies." Lin said.

"Hey, where's Jade and Aang?" Aqua said. Their response was looking at the cave the beams of light had disappeared into.

In the cave, Aang and Jade shot up but they faced another problem. Where were they?

"Welcome back." A voice sneered. That's when they realized it was Zuko. Of course.

"Good to be back." Aang said threatenginly.

"How did we get here, Zuko?" Jade asked, standing up. Zuko was thrown back as Aang blasted him and he tried to escape.

"That won't be enough to escape." Zuko sneered, picking him up by his collar and holding onto Jade's wrist tightly so she couldn't get away either.

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed.

"Sapphire! Ruby!" Jade smiled happily. Zuko let go of Aang and Jade surprised and got in a fighting stance as Katara jumped off.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko asked.

"Trust me Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match." Katara said.

"Do you get the feeling we've missed something?" Jade asked.

"We always miss something." Lin said.

In the end, Zuko was the one unconscious and Sokka helped Aang with his bonds.

"Hey! This is some quality rope!" Sokka exclaimed.

"We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble!" Aang said quickly.

"Wait!" Jade yelled and they all turned to see her resting Zuko's head in her lap. "We can't just leave him."

"Sure we can. Let's go." Sokka said.

"But Sokka…he'll die." Aqua whimpered.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ember said but helped Jade in picking him up, wrapping one of his arms around each of their shoulders and with Aang's help, got him on Appa.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense." Sokka said. "Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us!"

"You'll get over it." Lin said.

Suddenly, the moon turned red. Yue and Aqua gasped, holding their heads in pain. Aqua's necklace snapped off.

"Oh no." Aqua gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"This necklace will only come off for two reasons." Aqua explained. "Either I take it off myself willingly, or something is wrong with the spirits who gave me the gift of waterbending."

"I feel so faint." Yue said.

"I feel it too. The moon spirit is in trouble." Aang said.

"I owe the moon spirit my life." Princess Yue asked.

"I knew there was something about you when we first met." Aqua snapped her fingers, rubbing another finger on her other hand over the pendent of her necklace.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"When I was born, I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born," Princess Yue said. "But I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed my in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."

At the sanctuary, "I am a legend now!" Zhao yelled in trumpet. "The fire nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! Zhao the Invincible!" Zhao roared.

Suddenly, Momo jumped at him, clawing at his head. "Get it off!" Zhao yelled. He threw him off and Momo flew onto Aang's arm as they landed.

"Don't bother!" Zhao yelled.

"We won't let you get away with this Zhao!" Lin roared but they all stopped as Zhao held out a knife, ready to kill the koi fish.

"Zhao, don't!" Aang yelled.

"You can't do this." Ember gasped.

"Yes I can, traitor." Zhao sneered.

"I'm not the traitor here." Ember said her gaze hardening.

"It's my destiny to destroy the moon and the water tribe!" Zhao roared.

"No one's destiny can be this." Aqua cried.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the water tribe." Aang explained. "It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world!"

"He is right, Zhao!" someone yelled. Only then did they realize Iroh had come in while they were talking.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery." Zhao said bored and Iroh removed his hood.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao, the fire nation needs the moon too." Iroh insisted. "We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash it on you ten-fold! Let it go now!" he roared furiously.

Zhao flattered and lowered the bag, letting the fish back into the pond. The red moon vanished. Suddenly, Zhao fire blasted the fish and the moon faded away.

"No!" Aqua roared, falling to her knees in pain.

"Aqua!" Sokka shouted, bending down to her side and wrapping her up in a protective embrace. Zhao quickly disappeared and Iroh sadly lifted the fish from the pond. It's damage was too much to be repaired.

"There's no hope now. It's over." Yue cried.

"No, it's not over." Aang said. His voice was deep and he started to glow before walking into the pond. Suddenly, he dropped into the pool like he was the liquid itself. The water glowed a white light and spread across the city. A figure sprouted out from in the city. The blue, white veined creature was a huge fish like being. At its center is a blue white bubble in which Aang was inside, he spread his arms wide.

The creature attacked the fire nation. Those of the water tribe bowed in honor to the ocean spirit and avatar.

Zhao was running over a bridge but dodged a fireball to see it was Zuko who had thrown it at him.

"You're alive?" Zhao gasped.

"You tried to have me killed!" Zuko roared, throwing a few more fire balls but Zhao kept dodging.

"Yes, I did." Zhao admitted glaring. "You're the blue spirit and enemy of the fire nation! You freed the avatar and guardians!"

"I had no choice!" Zuko yelled.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure, your disgrace!" Zhao sneered. "Then at least you could have lived!" he yelled as he attacked to. Suddenly, Zuko shot back and Zhao fell off, grabbing onto the edge of the bridge.

At the pond, "It's too late. It's dead." Katara said.

Iroh looked at Aqua and Yue. "You two young ladies, you have been touched by the moon spirit. Some of its life is in you."

"Yes, you're right." Yue said. "It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back." She started to walk to the pond but stopped as Aqua grasped her wrist.

"Yue, you're not the only one who has been touched by the moon." Aqua said. "The moon spirit gave me the gift of water bending. When the spirit was disrupted, it took my water away. I have lived and seen much more than you have. I will go instead." She stood.

"But Aqua," Yue gasped.

"Yet me do this." Aqua said.

"No Aqua, you can't!" Sokka insisted, grabbing her other wrist.

"Sokka, I'm sorry." Aqua said and kissed his cheek.

"But Aqua," Ember said.

"You can't." Jade whimpered.

"You're our sister." Lin said. "We won't let you do this."

"Aqua," Yue said, grabbing her attention. Yue leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Take care of him."

Yue suddenly pushed her and she fell into Sokka's arm surprised. Yue stepped to the fish in Iroh's hand and with that, she gave her life to the moon spirit, dropping dead into Lin's arms.

"Yue," Lin said with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know you well, but I know you were a great person."

Aqua suddenly started to cry and turned to bury her head into Sokka's shoulder. He looked away and held Aqua closer.

The fish jumped into the pond once again alive and joining Yin for it was Yang. A ghostly figure rose from the surface and everyone knew it was Yue dressed in white.

"Goodbye Sokka, I will always be with you." Yue said and kissed Sokka's cheek. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. "Take good care of her."

Sokka looked confused and Yue looked over his shoulder at Aqua. When he realized who she meant, he nodded with a new determination. Yue floated up towards the moon and Sokka stepped back.

Aqua's eyes widened as something warm and soft grabbed her hand. She looked down to see Sokka's gloved hand holding hers tightly. She looked up as if she didn't believe he would be doing this. Then, Yue faded and the moon became brighter than ever. Jade turned away and ran out.

Back at the bridge, Zhao was still hanging off. "It can't be!" Zhao cried out in horror as he saw the moon glowing.

Suddenly, the ocean spirit approached him, taking him off the bridge, Zhao struggled.

"Take my hand!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko!" Jade cried from the street next to the bridge. She looked into Zhao's eyes and he pulled back, giving his life to the ocean spirit.

The next morning, Master Pakku was talking to Katara and Aqua. "I've decided to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe."

"That's great Master Pakku." Aqua smiled.

"But what about Aang?" Katara asked. "He still needs to learn water bending."

Master Pakku smiled to his two best students. Who knew it would be two female water bending students that would make him the most proud he'd been in years. "Well, then he better get used to calling you Master Katara and Master Aqua."

Overlooking the city was the chief and Sokka. "The spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born." The chief told Sokka. "I saw a beautiful and brave young woman become the moon spirit. I knew this day would come."

"You must be proud." Sokka said.

"So proud…and sad." The chief said, staring into the moon still lightly visible in the sk.

On a small raft in the ocean floating were Zuko, Iroh, Jade…and Ember.

"Ember, what are you even doing here? I thought you were going with Aang?" Jade asked.

"Hey, you've had your adventures with the prince, so has Lin. Me and Aqua haven't so I decided I would have my on adventures with the prince and uncle." Ember smirked.

"Just to let you know, we found trouble where ever we go." Jade said.

"So did we." Ember said.

"I'm surprised, Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the avatar and earth and water guardian."

"I'm tired." Zuko turned.

"Then you should rest. A man needs his rest." Iroh said softly.

"Good night, Zuko." Jade said softly.

"And two young women need their rest as well." Iroh said.

"And so does a tea loving uncle." Ember teased, laying down. The two guardians curled up together and were soon fast asleep.

In the northern water tribe, "Come here." Aang laughed and Momo jumped on him.

In the fire nation, in the palace, a young woman with dark hair and familiar golden eyes tinted with darkness was kneeling before a strong looking man sitting on the throne.

"Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you." Fire lord Ozai said.


	21. The Avatar State

The Avatar State:

Morning had come and our friends had set sail for days now using one of the fire nation ships that had been left behind.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Aqua, and Lin stood in front of Master Pakku.

"Katara, I want you to have this." Master Pakku said. He handed her a necklace with a triangle shaped object hanging off. It was a deep blue color with a crescent moon on top. "The amulet contains water from the spirit oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose it." He spoke, his face softening.

"Thank you, Master Pakku." Katara said, giving him a hug before stepping back. Aang stepped up.

"Aang, these scrolls will help you master water bending, but remember, they're no substitute for a real master." Master Pakku said.

Aang looked at Katara and Aqua behind him before stepping back.

"Aqua, I thought you would enjoy this young lady." He said, handing her a small blue hair piece.

"Wow! Thank you Master Pakku, I can finally do something different with my hair." Aqua smiled, bowing to her former master.

"Don't thank me." Master Pakku said. "Yue told me…before the invasion…that she wanted to give it to you before you left."

Aqua smiled sadly and stepped back.

"So when are you going to try it out?" Lin asked.

"Maybe for a special occasion." Aqua shrugged with a small smile.

"Lin," Master Pakku said and Lin stepped up. He handed her some scrolls. "These are some earth bending scrolls from our grand library. Just because Aang has yet to start earth bending training doesn't mean you can't learn. These will keep you occupied until you find a master."

"Thank you Master Pakku." Lin bowed smiling and stepped back.

"Sokka," Master Pakku said. Sokka looked up, expecting something great. "Take care, son." He said. Sokka's face dropped.

"Sokka," Aqua giggled, grabbing onto his arm. "You can get something in the town."

"Alright." Sokka pouted.

"She has him wrapped around her little finger." Lin smiled next to Appa.

"I know, I never seen Sokka act this way with anyone." Katara said from Appa.

Aang hopped on Appa, Lin climbed onto Ember, Sokka picked Aqua up by her waist and helped her on Sapphire despite knowing she could perfectly well get on herself and Sokka ran up Appa's tail to join his sister and friend on the ten ton magical beast.

"Fly straight to the earth kingdom base at the end of here." Master Pakku said. "General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your earth bending training with King Bumi."

"Bye Master Pakku." Aqua waved.

"It was nice to meet you." Lin waved politely and they took to the skies.

"Say hi to gran gran for me!" Katara yelled as they flew away.

In a bathhouse near a river, Iroh, Ember, and Jade laid on their stomach's as they were getting massages.

"This is so good." Jade groaned.

"I'm content." Ember sighed sleepily from her spot.

"This is what I've been missing." Iroh sighed. "Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense." Ember and Jade looked at him, then the other, before pulling their robes on and going to sit beside Zuko who sat by himself. "Was it something I said?" Iroh asked.

"What's wrong Zuko?" Jade asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I've never seen you so sad."

"I see, it's the anniversary, isn't it?" Iroh asked, joining them.

"Anniversary?" Ember asked. Zuko lowered his head, making it impossible to see his face with the wide brimmed hat on.

"Three years ago today, I was banished." Zuko said. "I lost it all, I want it back. I want the avatar, I want all four guardians, I want my honor, I want my throne, I want my father not to think I'm worthless." Zuko confessed.

"But you're not worthless, at least not to us." Jade insisted.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Iroh said. "Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" Lin and Jade glared at Iroh and Zuko stood and walked out.

"That came out wrong, didn't it?" Iroh asked the two girls. Jade and Lin sighed.

On a boat, the young lady named Azula address the men of the ship. "My brother and uncle have disgraced the fire lord and brought shame on all of us." Azula said. "You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family; I understand. But I assure you, if you hesitate, I will not hesitate to bring you down, dismissed."

The soldiers left quickly…all but one.

"Princess," the captain said. "I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship in to port before nightfall."

"I'm sorry Captain, but I do not know much about the tides. Can you explain something to me?" Azula asked.

"Of course, your highness." The captain said.

"Do the tides command this ship?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I do not understand." The captain said, getting a little nervous.

"You said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship in." Azula explained. "Do the tides command this ship?"

"No, princess." The captain answered.

"And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?" Azula asked. The captain gulped and closed his eyes.

"No, princess." The captain answered.

Azula brushed a hand through her hair and turned to the captain. "Well, then, maybe you should worry less about the tides who've already made up their mind about killing you and worry more about me, who's still mulling it over."

"I'll pull us in." the captain said quickly.

Meanwhile, "There it is!" Sokka yelled with a wide smile.

"Alright!" Aqua laughed.

"I almost forgot what riding on you was like." Lin sighed happily, laying on Ruby.

When they landed, there was a middle aged man with a beard wearing earth kingdom clothes waited for them.

"Welcome Avatar Aang, Guardian Aqua, and Guardian Lin!" he exclaimed as they climbed off and stood before him. "I am General Fong and welcome to you all, great heroes. Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the Mighty Katara."

"Mighty Katara." Katara said with a smile. "I like that." Fireworks exploded behind them.

"Wow," Aqua smiled.

"Now that's what I call a welcome." Lin said.

"Not bad, not bad." Sokka said.

It was a few minutes later, they sat on a mat in front of General Fong sitting at his desk.

"Avatar Aang, Guardian Aqua, and Guardian Lin, we were all amazed at the stories of how you wiped out an entire fire navy fleet at the North Pole." General Fong said. "I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility."

"I try not to think about it too much." Aang said.

"Yeah, not one of our best memories." Lin said.

"At least that's over now." Aqua said.

"Avatar, you're ready to face the fire lord now." The general said.

"What!" Lin yelled.

"No I'm not!" Aang yelled.

"That's crazy!" Aqua shouted.

"Aang still needs to master all four elements." Katara explained.

"He needs to follow the steps of the other past avatars which mean learning the elements." Lin said.

"Why?" the general asked, rising from his desk. "With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the fire lord now."

"But, sir, the thing is Aang can only do those things in the avatar state." Sokka said quietly.

"See, it's this special state where…" Aang started to explain but was interrupted.

"I'm well aware." General Fong said. "Your eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power. Without you, we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores. But with you leading the way as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the fire nation."

"Aang is more than a weapon." Lin glared.

"In case you forgot, he may be the avatar but he's also a kid." Aqua said. "He needs to train the normal way."

"And besides," Aang said. "I don't know how to get in or out of the avatar state, much less what to do once I'm there."

"So, it's decided then." General Fong said. "I'll help you figure out how to get into the avatar state, and then you'll face your destiny."

"When was that decided?" Lin asked, standing up with the rest of the gang.

"Nothing's decided." Katara said firmly. "We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way."

"This is how the avatars life goes and we're not going to change it now." Aqua said.

"But Guardian Lin, you could start mastering earth bending here." General Fong. He sighed when he realized her eyes didn't waver.

"Well," he said. "While you take time learning the elements, the war goes on. May I show you something?" he asked and led Aang, Aqua, and Lin to the balcony where the injured earth benders were being treated.

"That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones." The general said. "They came back." Aqua gasped and Lin paled. "Every day the fore nation takes lives. People are dying! You could end it now! Think about it."

On Azula's ship, she shot lightning into the sky. "Almost perfect." Her teacher said.

"One hair out of place." Azula's second teacher, the first teacher's twin said. Azula angrily wiped the hair out of her face.

"Almost isn't good enough!" Azula growled and started to train again.

Elsewhere, Iroh sat up in his bed. Ember murmured in her sleep from the other bed and Jade just laid there on her bed…wondering about her friends…her family…her life.

Meanwhile, Aang entered General Fong's office. "Come in Aang." He said. "Have you thought about our discussion?"

Aang looked down like he wasn't sure if he was going to regret this decision or not. "I'm in." he said and looked up with a new determined look in his eye. "I'll fight the fire lord."

He later entered his room where he noticed Katara who was petting Momo on her lap. Lin was slumped against the wall sleeping and Aqua was sleeping as well with her head in Sokka's lap and he was running a hand through her hair.

Aang said quietly, "I told the general I'd help him by going into the avatar state."

"Aang, no." Katara said. "This is not the right way."

"Why not?" Sokka asked. "Remember when he took out the fire navy? He was incredible!"

"There's a right way to do this, practice, study, and discipline." Katara said. "Besides, Aqua and Lin will be disappointed."

"I know." Aang sighed.

"He could just glow it up and stop the fire lord." Sokka said.

Katara stood angrily. "If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine. Go ahead and glow it up!" she yelled and stomped from the room.

"Katara, I'm just being realistic." Aang said sadly. "I don't have time to do it the right away.

It was later that day, Aqua and Lin now awake sat beside Katara and Sokka while watching Aang sitting at a small table. A teacher poured a cup of tea. "This rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior it improves strength and energy ten-fold. In you, it might induce the avatar state."

"Ten–fold energy, huh?" Aang asked and slurped down the tea. Everyone leaned closer, wondering what the results would be.

Suddenly Aang shot up and flew around on his air ball. He started to speak quickly. "Is it working, is it working? I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the avatar state cause I don't have a good view of myself? Am I talking too loud?"

"Yes!" Lin yelled.

"Great, he's hyper." Aqua sighed, leaning her head on her hand.

"I guess he could talk the fire lord to death." Sokka suggested.

Aang fell as he hit a column, his air ball disappearing and his shawl slung over his head.

Outside, Aang, Katara, Aqua, and Lin sat in front of General Fong, Sokka stood behind him.

"Maybe I can shock you into the avatar state." Sokka said.

"I love surprises." Aang said cheerful. Katara covered her eyes and when she removed them, Aang screamed as Sokka's head was now changed to Momo's. "Still not glowing." Aang said after a moment. That was when Sokka lost his balance and both him and Momo fell to the ground.

Inside, Katara, Sokka, Aqua, and Lin stood looking at Aang wearing a hat with leaves coming out the top, and a blue cape over his clothes.

"You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the bending nations. Now, I will join the four elements into one!" the priest yelled. He thrown a pan of water, then dirt, a torch, and blew air from a small thing into a bowl. "Water, earth, fire, air! Four elements together as one!" he threw the contents of the bowl at Aang.

"This is just mud!" Aang exclaimed after it splattered across his body.

"So, do you feel anything?" The priest asked.

"I'm sure we would know if he was in the avatar state." Aqua huffed. After all, that cloak was hers, granted she barely used it anymore but still.

Everyone looked hopeful as his nose twitched but that hope was dashed when he sneezed, covering his companions in the mud.

"We have to find a way." General Fong said determined.

Elsewhere, "Look at these magnificent shells." Iroh said, dumping some seashells on the table.

"Wow, this one is so pretty." Jade smiled, holding onto a small soft pink shell.

"I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come." Iroh said.

"Hey, let me see that." Ember said, taking the shell. She turned around and when she turned back, she wrapped a thin rope around Jade's neck so it was hanging off like the shell was a necklace.

"Wow! Thanks Ember." Jade smiled.

"No problem." Ember shrugged.

"We don't need any more useless things. You forgot we have to carry everything ourselves now." Zuko snapped.

"Hello brother, uncle." A cruel voice said. Everyone turned to the shadowed corner where a young woman stepped out of.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked, stepping in front of Jade and Ember.

"Brother?" Jade asked.

"Uncle?" Ember asked.

"Oh, she must be Zuko's sister." Jade realized.

"Well, they do look alike." Ember said.

"So nice to hear you've been talking about me." Azula said.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko said, his question turning into a demand this time.

She picked up one of the shells and played with it in her hand. "In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions. Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?"

"Zuzu." Ember and Jade giggled.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko snapped, sending a glare at the girls over his shoulder. They quieted up quickly.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh asked.

"Hmm, must be a family trait, both of you so quick to get to the point." Azula said and broke the shell in her hand with her nails. Jade and Ember winched as what remained of the shells slapped against the floor. "I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him, treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Father regrets your banishment, he wants you home." She said. Jade's eyes widened and Ember tensed as Zuko turned to the window. If Zuko went home, Jade and Ember couldn't go, not without facing certain death. They would have to go and search for the others and who knew how long that could take before they even reached them. "Did you hear me?" Azula asked. "Excited, grateful, I just gave you great news."

Iroh said, "I'm sure you're brother just needs a moment to, -Don't interrupt uncle!" Azula snapped and turned to Zuko. "I still haven't heard my thank you. I am not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way."

"He…wants me back?" Zuko asked shocked.

"I can see you need time to take this in." Azula said. "I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening." She said. She smirked at Jade and Ember before leaving the hut.

Elsewhere, "Can we talk about something?" Katara asked.

"Sure." Aang said.

"Do you remember when we were at the air temple and you found Monk Gyatso's skeleton?" Katara asked. "It must have been so horrible and traumatic for you. I saw you get so upset that you weren't even you anymore. I'm not saying the avatar state doesn't have incredible and helpful power. But you have to understand, for the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is really scary."

"…I'm really glad you told me that." Aang said. "But I still have to do this."

"I don't understand." Katara frowned.

"No, you don't." Aang said. "Every day, more and more people die. I'm already a hundred years late. Defeating the fire lord is the only way to stop this war. I have to try it."

"I can't watch you do this to yourself. I'm not coming tomorrow." Katara said quietly. She walked away but stopped. "Goodnight." She said and let the chamber.

"Goodnight." Aang said sadly.

Later that night, "We're going home, after three long years. It's unbelievable." Zuko said as they packed. Jade and Ember have already packed all their stuff. They knew, when Zuko and Iroh fell asleep, they would need to leave.

"It is unbelievable." Uncle Iroh said. "I have never known my brother to regret anything."

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him, he cares about me." Zuko said.

"I care about you, Ember cares, and Jade does to." Iroh said. "And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagined."

"You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything." Zuko said.

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem." Iroh said. Zuko glared angrily.

"I think you are exactly what you seem! A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who has always been jealous of his brother!"

"Zuko!" Jade snapped. How could he say those things to his own uncle who's been there for him through everything!

"What about Ember…and Jade." Iroh said, causing Zuko to pause at the doorway. "They are enemies of the fire nation. I'm sure you might have forgotten, but if they go there, I doubt Ozai will let them live peacefully."

"…They can do what they want. I don't care." Zuko finally said and slammed the door. Jade leaned her head on her knees and cried while Ember rubbed her back. Iroh closed his eyes, they were unaware of Zuko just outside, glaring angrily, sadness in his eyes, his heart ripping at each tear Jade shed.

Meanwhile, the gang slept in peace…all except one. Aang sat up with a start from his nightmare. "Sokka, Sokka, wake up." Aang said.

"Wha…?" Sokka asked, dazed and confuse, all sleepy.

"I don't think we should be trying to bring out the avatar state." Aang said.

"You sure?" Sokka asked.

"Yes." Aang said and Sokka shrugged.

"Okay." Sokka said.

"Do you think the general will be mad?" Aang asked.

"What can he say. You're the avatar, who knows better than you?" Sokka asked. He stopped when Aqua sleepily threw a pillow at him from the other side of the room. "Okay, I get it." He said, throwing her back the pillow. He laid down and fell back to sleep and Aqua snuggled with the pillow.

Elsewhere, "Ember, Jade." Iroh said to the two girls early the next morning. Zuko still slept.

"Yeah, Iroh?" Ember asked.

"Please, stay close." Iroh said. "I fear that Azula isn't here to bring Zuko back as a prince."

"You think she's up to something?" Jade asked.

"I know she is." Iroh said.

"Don't worry, we'll stay close by. If anything happens, we'll help." Ember said.

"But if you get on that ship and set sail, we're leaving for the others." Jade said.

"Alright." Iroh nodded. So, the two girls grabbed their bags and left, sneaking into the woods near the ship, hidden but able to watch and hear.

Elsewhere, "The thing is I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose. So, I guess that's it." Aang said.

"Sure I can't change your mind?" General Fong asked.

"We're sure." Lin said.

"I can only reach the avatar state when I'm in genuine danger." Aang said.

"Which is why we're going to look for an earth bending teacher." Aqua said.

"I see, I was afraid that you'd say that." General Fong said. They couldn't react in time when General Fong sent his desk ramming into them.

"What are you doing?" Lin yelled and they were flung to the window.

"No!" Sokka roared, fighting to get the two guards to let him go. "Aqua! Aang! Lin!"

The desk with Aang, Aqua, and Lin fell to the ground with a crash.

"What is he doing?" Aqua asked as they climbed to their knees in pain. At least Aqua and Lin did. Aang was groaning on the ground and the two girls helped him up.

"Men! Attack the avatar!" General Fong yelled. Aqua and Lin got in a fighting pose on either side of Aang as the earth bending men came closer.

The earth shook and Aang jumped over it, Lin stopped it but Aqua fell over.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked the general.

"I believe we are about to get results." General Fong said.

"You're insane!" Aqua shouted. The earth benders attacked again but they dodged them, barely but they did.

"I am not your enemy!" Aang shouted. "I won't fight you!"

"We better do something and quick." Lin said.

"But what?" Aqua asked as Aang went skidding across the ground. Aqua and Lin suddenly had their feet trapped with stone before they could help and one guard even took the time to cover Aqua's hands with stone.

In the tower, Sokka slammed his feet against the guards that held him and they let go in pain. Taking the distraction, Sokka ran to the wall, watching the battle.

Aang, Aqua, and Lin were surrounded. The earth benders started to threw stone discs at them but they did a good job dodging and knocking them away. More like Aang dodged while Aqua and Lin used their bending to send them spinning through the air. Suddenly, all three were surrounded by earth.

"Hey, what is this?" Lin asked.

"Let us go!" Aqua demanded.

"You can't run forever!" General Fong, the one who had trapped them, shouted.

"You can't fight forever!" Aang shot back. Fong smashed the rock holding them and they jumped away.

Elsewhere, "Brother! Uncle!" Azula exclaimed as she noticed her family members walking to the boat. "Welcome, I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Are we ready to depart, your highness?" the Captain asked.

"Set our course for home, Captain." Azula said.

"Home." Zuko sighed. He looked over his shoulder back to the house, but although he knew it, Jade…er…and Ember…wasn't coming with. Zuko turned back and he and Uncle Iroh started to climb up the ramp to the ship.

"You heard the princess!" The Captain shouted to the other soldiers. "Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners ho…" he stopped and his eyes widened. Azula narrowed her eyes in anger and Zuko and Iroh stopped surprised. "Your Highness, I…" he started, trying to save himself from the punishment he'll probably be enduring later.

Zuko's eyes widened and Iroh spun, knocking the two guards behind them off the ramp and into the water below. Zuko grabbed a soldier and threw them off, stalking to Azula.

"You lied to me!" he roared.

"Like I've never done that before." Azula smirked. She stepped back and two guards threw fire at Zuko but they were stopped by another fire blast.

"Hey, did we miss the party?" a familiar female voice asked. They all turned to see Jade and Ember, who was balancing a flame in her hand smirking, standing on the rail of the ship.

Elsewhere, "AH!" Aang shouted.

"AH!" Aqua screamed, diving from an attack. That was when a blue boomerang hit the guy's helmet and knocked him out.

Of course, it was Sokka who now had Katara standing and looking worried beside him.

Sokka started to one of the ostrich horses. "Good bird horse thingy." Sokka said.

"It's an ostrich horse." Lin corrected him as she ran by. Sokka grabbed the reins and jumped on.

"Maybe you can avoid me, but she can't." General Fong smirked. Suddenly, all the earth benders pointed their weapons at Katara. Katara, because of General Fong, sunk into the earth to her knees. She started to struggle but she couldn't move.

"Katara!" Lin gasped.

"I can't move!" Katara shouted.

"Don't hurt her!" Aang shouted. He ran and attacked General Fong but he defended himself. Aqua and Lin tried to pull Katara out, Lin tried earthbending but it didn't do much and she'd rather not crush her. Suddenly, Katara screamed as she sunk to her waist.

"Katara! No!" Sokka shouted and General Fong made one of the ostrich horses sink into the dirt and Sokka flew off and landed in a hole on one of the large disk they had been using as weapons.

"Stop this!" Aang pleaded, grabbing General Fong's arm. "You have to let her go!"

"You could save he if you were in the avatar state." General Fong said. Tears sprouted in Aang's eyes.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Aang cried. Katara sunk some more until it was at her armpits. Lin and Aqua growled, each holding onto one of Katara's hands.

"Aang, I'm sinking!" Katara screamed.

"I don't see glowing." General Fong growled.

"Hey!" Aqua shouted when Katara sunk some more. Only her head showed.

"Ah! Please!" Katara cried.

"You don't need to do this!" Aang cried.

"Apparently, I do." General Fong said and Katara disappeared. Aang dived for her and it was too late. Aang turned back to the general, his eyes and arrows glowing. Aqua and Lin's symbols behind their headbands started to shine. Elsewhere, Jade and Ember looked up, feeling their marks radiating with power.

"It working, it worked!" General Fong shouted.

Elsewhere, "Let's go!" Iroh shouted. He pushed another soldier into the ocean and Jade and Ember dodged and kicked, Ember using fire bending, and Jade using her legs to not reveal herself as the air guardian. She would if Aang and Jade weren't suppose too be the last air benders, Ember was okay mainly because there were still fire benders roaming the earth.

"You know," Azula started at Zuko. "Father blames uncle for the loss at the north pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar and Guardians. Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?"

"Zuko!" Jade cried as Azula shot lightning but Iroh grabbed her finger and let it flow through his body before shooting it into the sky. Ember kicked Azula to Jade who threw her over the rail.

Elsewhere, "Avatar Aang, can you hear me?" General Fong asked. "Your friend is safe!" he raised his hand and Katara rose from the ground gasping. Aqua and Lin quickly put her arms over their shoulders and helped her stand. "It was just a trick to trigger the avatar state and it worked!" Aang slammed into the ground and General Fong went flying. The buildings started to crack.

"It's time you learned," a voice said. Aqua and Lin passed out as did Jade and Ember.

"Aqua! Lin!" Katara shouted. Zuko gasped as the two girls fell.

Jade and Aqua stood to the left of Aang and then Lin and Ember, all standing in front of Avatar Roku, at least their spirits were.

"The avatar state is a defense mechanism, designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past avatars." Avatar Roku said. They saw a female earth bending avatar holding fans got into a fighting stand and two large badger moles stood on either side of her.

"The glow is the combination of all your past lives, focusing their energy through your body." Roku continued and the scene changed to a male avatar wearing a blue coat. A huge tidal wave rose beyond him.

The scene changed again to a large field and another female avatar wearing yellow and red, blowing strong winds through the trees and grass.

"In the avatar state, you are at your most powerful." He said and the scene changed again. This time there was a male avatar in red armor. He lifted him arms and four volcanoes erupted. "But you are also at your most vulnerable."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"If you are killed in the avatar state or if the guardians are killed while they are in the spirit world, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the avatar will cease to exist."

Elsewhere, Jade and Ember's eyes snapped open. Elsewhere, Aqua and Lin shot up. Aang opened his eyes weakly from his knees. Katara quickly hugged the young avatar.

"I'm sorry, Katara." Aang said. "I hope your never have to see me like that again.

"Hah! Are you joking?" General Fong asked. "That was almost perfect! We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that."

"Control him?" Lin asked.

"You're out of your mind." Aang said.

"Either that or he's stupid." Aqua glared.

"I guess we'll figure that out on the way to the fire nation." General Fong said. That was when Sokka walked behind him on the bird and knocked him out with his trusty boomerang.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" Sokka asked. The soldiers shook their heads quickly and Sokka climbed off the ostrich horse who quickly ran.

"I don't think he likes you." Lin commented.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" a soldier asked.

"I think we're all set." Katara said as Momo landed in Aang's arms.

Elsewhere, Azula held up a poster with Iroh, Zuko, Jade, and Ember on it.

"Anyone who harbors these traitors will face the wrath of the fire lord." Azula said. The citizens cowered in fear. "There will be no place let to hide."

Meanwhile, Zuko, Iroh, Jade at human speed, and Ember ran through the trail before falling to their knees at a river.

"We made it." Ember groaned.

"I now have a hatred for fire nation princess's." Jade sighed.

"I think we're safe here." Iroh said. Zuko quietly took out a knife after a moment, cut his ponytail off. He handed it to Iroh who did the same and passed it to Jade. Azula had seen them to. Jade sighed and pulled her hair up with a ponytail and cut it so the waist length hair was cut at shoulder length. She passed it to Ember who did the same. The girls took off their headbands and fixed their bangs over their mark before all four dropped their hair into the river.

I would like to think Princess de la Luna for reviewing every chapter! Thanks a bunch

Ps: please, for all readers, tell me what you think Jade's, Aqua's, Lin's, and Ember's nicknames should be when Toph joins the group.


	22. The Cave of Two Lovers

The Cave of Two Lovers:

In river, Aang and Katara faced each other. Sokka rode by on a giant leaf while Aqua and Lin splashed around near shore.

"You guys are gonna be done soon, right?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, just enjoy our little day off." Aqua smiled, cheating in the splashing game by using water bending.

"But we've got a lot of ground to cover if we wanna make it to omashu today." Sokka said.

"What like you're ready to go right now, naked guy." Katara teased, watching her brother float around the river in just his underclothes.

"I can be ready in two minutes, whenever." He said lazily.

"Well not all of us can." Lin said.

"So, you were showing me in the octopus form." Aang said.

"Right, let me see your stance." Katara said and Aang shifted into form. "Your arms are too far apart. See, if you move them closer together you protect your center. You got it?" she asked after correcting him.

"Oh…yeah, thanks." Aang blushed.

Sitting on the shore, Aqua and Lin giggled at their flustered friend.

"Okay, let's see what you got." Katara said.

"This is going to be good." Lin said, watching Aang's octopus until Aang finally managed to pull at Katara's leg. She sood and smiled.

"You make a fine octopus, Pupil Aang."

_"Don't fall in love with a traveling girl, she'll leave you broke and broken hearted…"_

"What was that?" Aqua asked when they noticed a group of people heading their way, one was singing, holding a guitar. There was a woman wearing black and pink with a single flower in her hair playing a fruit and another man behind them wearing a white and pink robe and playing a drum.

"Hey hey, river people." The man said.

"Hey!" Lin and Aqua exclaimed.

"We're not river people." Katara said.

"You're not." The man said. "Well then what kind of people are ya?"

"We need to be a certain type of people?" Lin asked.

"We're just…people," Aang shrugged.

"Aren't we all brother." The man said.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded.

"I'm Chong." The man said. "This is my wife Lily. We're nomads, happy to gp wherever the wind takes us."

"You guys are nomads!" Aang exclaimed. "That's great, I'm a nomad!"

"Hey, me too," Chong said.

"I know…you just said that." Aang said.

"Oh, nice underwear." Chong said. Aqua and Lin tried to muffle their giggles.

Meanwhile, "I didn't find anything to eat. I can't live like this, I wasn't meant to be a fugitive. This is impossible!" Zuko roared.

"Calm down, hothead." Ember said. "I understand, in my first life, I was pretty much royalty back home, in a very powerful noble family. But you get used to it."

"She's right, don't go burning down the forest just let, Zuko." Jade said. "When I was five, my grandfather left me in the forest and told me it was a game and I had to find a way to survive in the forest and find my way home. It took about a week before I finally got out."

"Ouch," Ember winched. "I don't think I would have survived that all alone."

"You got used to it." Jade shrugged. "He did it every year on my birthday, just to make sure I kept up to skill. The year before I got my powers was the last time he did it.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"You're looking at the rare white dragon bush." Iroh said.

"What does it do?" Ember asked as she and Jade joined them.

"It's leaves make a tea so delicious." Iroh sighed. "It's heartbreaking! That or it's the white jade bush which is poisonous."

"I'm not taking any changes." Jade yawned.

"I'm with you." Ember yawned.

"We need food, not tea. I'm going fishing." Zuko said and stomped off.

"I say we get a nap in before dinner." Jade yawned.

"I'm with you." Ember said, rubbing her eye. The two girls laid underneath a nearby tree and fell asleep curled up next to the other.

Meanwhile, "Hey Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere." Aang said. Appa's hair was being braided as Katara, Lin, and Aqua already had theirs done.

"Well, not everywhere, little arrowhead. And where we haven't been, we've heard about through song and story."

"These are great," Aqua smiled.

"And we can share our own stories after this war." Lin smiled.

"They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler." Aang said.

"On the way, there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow." Moku sighed.

"That sounds so romantic." Lin and Aqua swooned.

"Look, I hate to be a wet blanet here but since the girls are busy, I guess it's up to me." Sokka said. "We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows."

"Whoa, sounds like someone's got a case of 'destination fever,' heh. You're worried too much about where you're going."

"You've gotta focus less on the 'where' and more on the 'going'." Lily said.

"O. Ma. Shu." Sokka said slowly.

"Sokka, calm down. Remember all the fun we've been having since we left the South Pole?" Aqua asked.

"If you call getting nearly killed by fire benders fun, then yes." Sokka said.

"Well, I guess Sokka is right. We need to find King Bumi so Aang and Lin can learn earth bending somewhere safe." Katara said.

"Well, sounds like you're heading to Omashu." Chong said and Sokka smacked his forehead, "There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains."

"Is this real or a legend?" Katara asked.

"Oh, it's a real legend." Chong said.

"Real…" Lin said.

"…legend." Aqua finished.

"And it's as old as earth bending itself." Chong said.

"As old as me?" Lin asked.

"Yes, little earth guardian girl, the two in the legend were the two you gave earth bending to." Chong said and strung his guitar. _"Two lovers, forbidden from one another, a war divides their people and a mountain divides them apart, build a path to be together..._Yeah, and I forget the next couple of lines but then it goes," Chong said and his friends started to dance. _"Secret tunnel, secret tunnel, through the mountain! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"_

"….Nice one!" Lin cheered as Aqua, Katara, and Aang clapped their hands.

"I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the fire nation before, we'll be fine." Sokka said.

"Yeah, thanks for the help but Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby hate going underground and we need to do whatever makes them more comfortable." Aang said.

"Well, I guess it's time to go." Aqua sighed.

"And I was having fun." Lin pouted.

An hour later, Sokka, Aqua, Lin, Aang, and Katara walked past the nomads with ash covering them, Sapphire and Ruby were slightly scorched. The children all were a similar grim frown.

"Secret love cave, let's go." Sokka said unhappily.

Meanwhile, "Zuko, remember that plant that I thought might be tea." Iroh said, pulling the two young girls from their sleep.

"You ddin't!" Zuko said horrified, waking them up enough for Jade and Ember to sit up.

"Didn't what?" Jade asked, rubbing her eye. Ember tabbed Jade's elbow soundlessly and pointed at Iroh, at least she thought it was Iroh. His face was all puffy.

"I did and it wasn't." Iroh said. "When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing but look at what I found!" Iroh exclaimed, pulling something from behind him. "These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant. That, or macahoni berries that cause blindness."

"Iroh!" Jade gasped.

"We're not taking any more chances with these plants!" Zuko snapped, taking the plant from him and throwing it on the ground. "We need to get help."

"Where are we going to get help?" Ember asked.

"We're enemies of the earth kingdom and fugitives from the fire nation." Iroh said.

"If the earth kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed." Zuko said.

"But if the fire nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula." Iroh said and the nephew and uncle looked at the other before nodding.

"Earth kingdom it is." Zuko said.

"Hey, wait for us!" Ember shouted as she and Jade ran to catch up.

Meanwhile, "How far are we from the tunnel?" Sokka asked.

"Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth." Chong said.

"Labyrinth!" Sokka shouted.

"Now they tell us." Aqua groaned.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Chong said.

"All you need to do is trust in love, according to the curse."

"Cursed!" Sokka shouted.

"Hey, we're here!" Chong finally shouted when they reached a large hole in the stone.

"What exactly is this curse?" Sokka asked.

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise you'll be trapped in them forever." Chong said.

"And die." Lily said.

"Oh yeah, and die." Chong said. "Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song." He said and played his guitar. _"And die!"_

"How do you forget that?" Lin asked.

"That's it!" Sokka "There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

"Hey, someone's making a big campfire." Moku said as he noticed smoke in the distance.

"Not good." Lin squeaked.

"That's no campfire, Moku." Katara said.

"That's fire nation. They're tracking us." Sokka said.

"So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves?" Aang asked.

"This is correct, Master Arrowhead." Chong said.

"We can make it." Aang suddenly said.

"We can?" Aqua and Lin asked shocked.

"Everyone into the hole!" Sokka shouted. A few feet after walking in, everything suddenly went dark as the hole of the cave was covered with rocks and stone.

"We will be fine." Sokka said. "All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?"

"Eh, about two hours each." Chong answered.

"And we have five torches so that's ten hours." She said, lighting the rest of the torches.

"It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!" Sokka snapped, stomping the four out.

"Oh, right." Lily said.

"I'm gonna make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through." Sokka said.

"You think we're going to be in more trouble following him?" Lin whispered to Aqua.

Elsewhere, Zuko leaned against the corner of the house while Jade and Ember sat near Iroh who's wounds were being treated.

"You four must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it." Song said.

"Whoops!" Iroh laughed.

"Right, that's Uncle for you." Jade said.

"So, where are you traveling from?" the woman, Song, asked.

"Yes, we're travelers." Zuko said quickly, bowing his head to keep his hat shadowing his face.

"She didn't ask if we're travelers, she asked where we were from." Ember said.

"Do you have names?" Song questioned.

"Names, of course we have names." Zuko said, looking nervous. "I'm…Lee. These are my sisters, uh…"

"Aqua," Ember exclaimed.

"Lin," Jade smiled nervously.

"And our uncle…Mushi." 'Lee' said.

"Yes, my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior." Iroh smirked. Ember and Jade covered their mouths to cover their giggles.

"Mushi, Aqua, Lin, and Juniro huh," Song said. "My name is Song. You four look like you could use a good meal." She said and swatted Iroh's hand away from scratching. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on." Zuko said.

"But I'm hungry!" Jade whined.

"We need to be moving." Zuko said more forcefully.

"That's too bad, my mom always makes too much roast duck." Song said.

"Where do you live exactly?" Iroh asked.

Elsewhere, "Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to." Katara said.

"Do you know where we're going or not?" Aqua asked

"But it doesn't make any since, we've already came through this way." Sokka said.

"We don't need a map, we just need love. The little guy knows it." Chong said, pointing at Aang.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map, also." Aang said.

"A map doesn't seem to be getting us out of here, though." Lin said quietly.

"There's something strange here. There's only one explanation, the tunnels are changing." Sokka said.

Elsewhere, "My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves." Song's mother told them.

"When I was a little girl, the fire nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father." Song explained.

"I'm so sorry." Ember said.

"We have two more sisters and it's only been a few weeks since we last saw them. We don't know where they are." Jade sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Song's mother said.

"I haven't seen my father in many years." Zuko confessed.

"Oh, is he fighting in the war?" Song asked.

There was a pause and Zuko finally answered with a quiet, "Yeah."

Down in the tunnels, "The tunnels…they're changing." Chong realized.

"Changing?" Aqua asked.

"Ah, it must be the curse. I knew we shouldn't have come down here." Chong said.

"Right, if only we listened to you." Sokka said and Aqua and Lin glared at Chong.

"Everyone be quiet. Listen." Katara said. Suddenly, Momo flew off and wolf bat's started to fly around.

Aqua and Ember covered their ears and fell to their knees, trying to escape the attack.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong roared.

"No! It's a wolf bat!" Moku shouted. Suddenly, Appa started to jump around and roared with fright, hitting the walls. That started a cave in. Aang blew Sokka, Aqua, Ember, the nomads to one side of the cave before turning and pushing Katara out of the way. The rocks fell between them, separating them into two groups.

Sokka started to dig through the rocks.

"Aang!" Lin yelled.

"Katara!" Aqua cried.

"Yeah, it's no use. We're separated. But at least you have us." Chong said.

"NO!" Sokka cried and started more frantic.

"Sokka, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself." Aqua cried, pulling him away.

"Lin, can't you move those rocks?" Sokka cried.

"Sorry, it's too much and if I try, I could cause another cave in." Lin apologized.

Meanwhile, Ember and Jade slept peacefully in one of the guess rooms but outside, "Can I join you?" Song asked Zuko and sat beside him on the porch. "I know what you've been for. We've all been through it. The fire nation has hurt you." Song raised her hand towards Zuko's scar but without looking at her, he grabbed her hand to prevent her from touching him. "It's okay, they've hurt me, too." Song confessed. She took her hand from his grasp and moved her dress up her leg to reveal the large scar she bore. Zuko's eyes widened and he look sickened and shocked.

In the cave, _"Oh, don't let the cave get you down." _Chong song. _"Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown. When the tunnels are darkest that when you need a clown, hey! Don't let the cave get you down, Sokka!"_

On the other side, "Aang, look!" Katara exclaimed. Ahead of them was a huge stone, round shaped door in the rock.

"We found the exit!" Aang yelled excitedly and they ran to the door, and started to push at it. Suddenly, they froze when they heard something behind them. Aang and Katara had just enough time to dodge out the way as Appa flew past them and rammed into the door, forcing it open. Inside was a large chamber.

"This isn't an exit." Katara realized.

"No, it's a tomb." Aang said. They walked farther into the chamber where two coffins rested. "It must be the two lovers from the legend. That's who's buried here."

On the side were paintings and writings. Katara shined their torch on it. "These pictures tell their story." Katara said. "They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages. The villages were enemies so they could not be together. But their love was strong and they found a way. The two lovers learned earth bending from the badger moles. They became the first earth benders. They built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth. But one day, the man didn't come. He died in the war between their two villages. Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earth bending power. She could have destroyed them all. But instead, she declared the war over. Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love. Love is brightest in the dark." Katara finished.

Elsewhere, "Sokka!" Lin whined.

"Your plans have led us to another dead end." Moku exclaimed.

"At least I'm thinking of idea and trying to get us out of here, Moku." Sokka said.

"Whoa, wait a moment, we're thinking of ideas?" Chong asked.

"Yes," Aqua said slowly.

"But I've had an idea for like, an hour now." Chong said.

"We've all been thinking of ideas!" Sokka exploded.

"Well listen to this." Chong said. "If love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song!" he said and started to strum his guitar.

Elsewhere in the tunnels, "How are we gonna find our way out of these tunnels?" Aang asked.

"I have a crazy idea." Katara confessed.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Never mind, it's too crazy." Katara said embarrassed and turned away from him.

"Katara, what is it?" Aang asked.

"I was just thinking, the curse says we'll be trapped in here forever unless we trust in love." Katara started.

"Right…" Aang trailed off.

"And here it says 'love is brightest in the dark' and has a picture of them kissing."

"Where are you going with this?" Aang asked confused.

"Well…what if we kissed." Katara said embarrassed.

"Us, kissing?" Aang asked.

"See, it was a crazy idea." Katara said, still not turning to face him.

"Us…kissing…" Aang said with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Us kissing," Katara laughed. "What was I thinking? Can you imagine that?"

"Yeah," Aang said, also trying to laugh it off. "I definitely wouldn't want to kiss you." He stopped, realizing the mistake he just made.

"Oh, well I didn't realize it was such a horrible option." Katara said offended. "Sorry I suggested it!"

"No, no, I mean if there was a choice between kissing you and dying…" Aang stopped again and Katara turned angrily. "What I'm saying is I'd rather kiss you than die! That's a compliment!"

"Well I'm not sure which I would rather do!" Katara yelled and stomped off.

"What is wrong with me?" Aang asked himself.

Meanwhile, "Even if you're lost, you can't lose love because it's in your heart…" Chong song, stringing his guitar.

"I'm going nuts." Lin whispered to Aqua.

"I'll be right there with you." Aqua whispered back.

Elsewhere's, "Thank you for the duck. It was excellent." Iroh said.

"It was the best meal we've had for ages." Ember said.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Jade smiled.

"You're welcome." Song's mother smiled. "It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such…gusto."

"Much practice." Iroh said.

"Lee, where are you going?" Jade asked when she noticed Zuko starting to walk away.

"Junior, where are your manners, you need to thank these nice people." Iroh said and Zuko turned back to the mother and daughter. "Thank you." He said, doing a small bow.

"I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope." Song said quickly. "The Avatar and Guardians have returned." Jade sighed, Zuko didn't need to be reminded of that. He could be reminded just by looking at Jade and Ember.

"I know." Zuko said quietly and walked away. Jade and Ember ran after him followed by Iroh.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Jade asked when they passed the gate and saw Zuko holding the reins of an ostrich horse.

"These people just showed you great kindness." Iroh said, shocked that even Zuko would do something like this. Zuko quickly took a second ostrich horse and shoved the reins into Jade's hands before climbing on one.

"They're about to show us a little more kindness." Zuko said and held out his hand to his uncle. He climbed up and Ember and Jade looked at the other before sighing. Jade climbed on and Ember followed behind before they rode off. They missed seeing Song peeking out of the gate and watching them go.

Elsewhere, "We're going to run out of light any second now, aren't we?" Aang asked sadly as their candle dimmed.

"I think so." Katara said sadly.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Aang asked.

"What can we do?" Katara asked. She put a hand on Aang's hand and lowered the candle. She leaned in as the candle turned out, shadowing them in darkness.

A few seconds past before crystals in the roof started to light, showing them the way.

Meanwhile, "What was that?" Aqua asked.

"What was what?" Sokka asked.

"I heard something." Aqua said.

"Me to," Lin gulped. That was when a swarm of wolf bats flew passed them. They screamed and covered their heads as the wolf bats left.

"They were trying to get away from something." Sokka said.

"From what?" Chong asked.

"No way, it's a badger mole!" Lin shouted. "That's what their running from!"

"How do you know that?" Sokka asked.

"I don't tell anyone this, no one but Aang and my sisters know but the bottom of my shoes are so thin that I can feel vibrations because I'm an earthbender. And here they are."

Lin explained as a large hole broke through the wall and two badger moles came out.

"Sokka!" Aqua screamed as the beast pinned him down. Suddenly, every one froze as the monster stopped when Sokka placed a hand on Cong's guitar, a soft note played.

"Hey, those things are music lovers." Chong exclaimed.

"They are not things!" Aqua snapped.

"Their badger moles." Lin said.

Sokka picked up the guitar and attempted to play. He sung badly, "Badger moles, coming toward me. Come on guys, help me out." Chong and his friends started to play and Aqua and Lin shrugged before dancing.

"The big bad badger moles, who work in the tunnels, hate the wolf bats but love the sounds." Chong sung.

Elsewhere in the tunnels, "It's made of some kind of crystals." Aang realized. "They must only light up in the dark!"

"That's how the two lovers found each other." Katara gasped. "They just put out their lights and followed the crystals. This must be the way out!" She hugged Aang and took off running. Aang smiled and followed with Appa. They made it out and the sun was still shining high above them.

"What about Sokka, Aqua, and Lin?" Aang asked.

They heard a rumble and turned to see two large holes opening in the wall and the badger moles walked out, Sokka, Aqua, Lin and the others were riding on top.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed.

"Aqua! Lin!" Aang smikled as they climbed down.

"Aang, Katara!" Aqua and Lin cheered. Aqua hugged Katara and Lin hugged Aang before they switched.

"How did you guys get out?" Sokka asked.

"Just like the legend says, we let love lead the way." Aang said.

"Really, we let huge ferocious beasts lead out way." Sokka asked.

"Why is your forehead all red?" Katara asked her brother as the two badger moles went back into the mountain, closing the holes up. Aqua and Lin giggled.

"Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you. I think that kid might be the avatar." Chong said and looked at Sokka closer. Sokka smacked his forehead again and Aqua and Lin burst out laughing.

"So, are you guys gonna come to omashu with us?" Aang asked.

"Nope." Moku said.

"Okay, thanks for everything, Moku." Aang said.

"It was nice meeting you." Aqua bowed.

"Have a safe journey." Lin bowed.

Chong put a flower necklace on Sokka and said, "Sokka, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey." Chong said and hugged the young water tribe warrior.

"Just play your songs." Sokka blushed and Chong stepped back.

"Hey, good plan!" Chong exclaimed and started to sing and strum his guitar. "Even if you're lost, you can't lose love because it's in your heart!"

A few hours later, Aang, Aqua, Lin, Katara, Momo, Sokka, and Appa was making their way up a large hill.

"The journey was long and annoying, but now you get to see what it's really about, the destination."

"Looks like you did learn something on this little adventure." Aqua teased.

Sokka ignored Aqua's teasing and said, "I present to you the earth kingdom city of O…" Sokka stopped.

"What's wrong?" Lin asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Please tell me I'm drinking." Aqua begged. The once grand city had been taken over by the fire nation.


	23. Return to Omashu

Return to Omashu

"I can't believe it, I know the war has spread far but Omashu always seemed…untouchable." Aang said.

"We all thought that." Lin said. "That's why we decided to come here.

"Now, Ba Sing Se is the only great earth kingdom stronghold left." Sokka sighed.

"This is horrible, but we have to move on." Katara said.

"No, I'm going to find Bumi." Aang said firmly.

"I'm with Aang." Aqua said.

"Right." Lin nodded.

"Stop, we don't even know if Bumi's still…" he stopped.

"What? If he's still what?" Aang demanded.

"…Around." Sokka finally said, not looking either of them in the eyes.

"You can say it. I know you think he's dead." Aqua glared.

"I know you had your hearts set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you earth bending." Katara said.

"We know that but finding a teacher isn't what I'm concerned about at the moment." Lin said.

"She's right, this isn't about finding a teacher, this is about finding a friend." Aang said.

A few minutes later, the group stood in front of a large metal door.

"A secret passage?" Sokka asked.

"I remember this place." Lin said.

"Not my most favorite memories." Aqua said, wrinkling her nose. When the girls were ten, they had been exploring, Jade and Aqua had been washed in that stuff when they first opened it. They smelled for weeks.

"Why didn't we just use this last time?" Sokka asked as Aang pulled off the lid. It was his turn to be washed in it.

"That's why," Lin said.

"Don't worry, the smell will come out in a few weeks," Aqua said, almost cheerily, and Sokka groaned loudly.

A few minutes later, Aang was airbending the slush away as they climbed up the pipe. Katara waterbended it behind her as did Aqua while Lin kept close to her to prevent getting slushed on. Sokka, however, wasn't so lucky, and was drenched from the moment they started up the pipe. Finally, they saw a light and was able to climb out into the city. It was already dark and most everyone in the city was already in bed.

Aqua, Lin, Katara, and Aang sighed in relief from the fresh air. "That wasn't as bad as I thought." Katara said.

"You should have seen it when we first discovered it,. _That _was horrible." Aqua said. She stopped as Lin pulled on her sleeve. "What is it Lin?" Aqua asked turning to face her sister in all but blood but Lin wasn't looking at her but behind them. Slowly, they turned around to see what had grabbed her attention. Behind them, was a monster covered with green gook. They screamed so loud it echoed and Katara had to use the water in the barrels to soak the monster. The water forced off the gook to reveal Sokka with two purple creatures clinging to his neck.

"Um…Sokka…" Aqua said, pointing at Sokka's neck. Sokka screamed loudly and pulled at them but they just wouldn't come off.

"Stop making so much noise," Aang said, rubbing a finger over the creatures and they popped off. "It's just a purple pentapus."

"Aw!" Lin and Aqua squealed, hugging the creatures.

"Come on, let's get out of here before we're caught," Aqua said, taking both creatures and putting them back into the sewer. Aang, Aqua, Sokka, Katara, and Lin started to walk away but tensed up when they heard someone yelling at them. Turning, they saw a fire nation guard. Aqua slammed a hat onto Aang's head to hide his tattoos.

"What are you kids doing out past curfew?" The guard asked.

"Sorry, we were just on our way home." Katara said.

"Sorry to be a bother," Lin waved cheerily and they started to walk away but were stopped again.

"Wait!" the guard said. They were tenser than before. "What's the matter with him?" he said, pointing to Sokka. Everyone turned to look at Sokka who they now noticed was sporting the remains the purple octopi had left. Six circles surrounded the water tribe boy's neck.

"Um…he has pentapox, sir." Katara lied uneasy. The guard moved to Sokka and went to touch his shoulder when Aqua stepped in front of him. "It's highly contagious, don't get to close."

"It's so awful!" Sokka groaned sickly. "I'm dying!"

"And deadly!" Lin exclaimed. Sokka started to walk to the guard who quickly jumped back.

"Wait, I think I've heard of pentapox." The guard said and turned to the two soldiers with him. "Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?" he asked and Sokka moved closer still gagging. "We better go wash our hands…and burn our clothes!" he yelled and they took off running.

The guards ran off and Sokka straightened up. "Who knew those pentapus would actually come in handy," Lin said.

Elsewhere, two old twin teachers sat on a ship. Below them on the deck was a row of soldiers. "When tracking your brother, uncle, and their friends, traveling with a royal procession may no longer be an option," the first twin said.

"May no longer be wise…if you hope to keep the element of surprise," the second twin said.

"You're right," Princess Azula of the Fire Nation said. "The royal procession is dead weight. If I want to catch my pray, I must be agile…nimble. I need a small, elite team. It's time to visit some old friends."

In Omashu, "Let's find King Bumi and get out of here." Katara said as they hid behind some construction material, watching the soldiers march by.

"I never thought I would want to leave Omashu this quickly," Aqua shivered.

"Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka asked.

"Somewhere he can't earth bend, somewhere made of metal," Aang said, looking around.

Elsewhere in Omashu, a young woman with long pin straight black hair and dark eyes colored either brown or gold wore red, a sure sign she was of the fire nation. "There really is no fathoming in the depths of my hatred for this place," the woman named Mai said. She walked beside her mother who held her barely one year old brother in her arms. Guards walked on either side of them.

"Mai," her mother said. "Your father was appointed governor. We're like royalty here. Be happy and enjoy it."

Elsewhere, "The targets are approaching," one of the resistances said.

"Take them out," the leader said, watching the family and guards.

"I thought my life was boring in the fire nation," Mai said, dullness in her voice. "But this place is unbearably bleak. Nothing ever happens." That was when the resistance through the large boulders down at them.

"Oh no!" Lin gasped and created a wall of earth to stop the boulders from going any further.

"The resistance!" Mai's mother cried and Mai's lip curled. The fight was on. (Sorry, not good at writing fight scenes)

Elsewhere, a young girl in red and pink with long braided brown hair and big brown eyes was standing on her hands when Azula walked in her view.

"Ty Lee, could that possible be you?" Azula asked as if she had no idea. The girl opened her eyes and with a series of flips, stopped in front of Azula.

"Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed, hugging her long time best friend. "It's so good to see you!"

"Please, don't let me interrupt your…" she stopped, unsure what to call it. "Whatever it is you were doing," she finally concluded.

Ty Lee smiled and flipped over so she lay on her chest. Her feet were touching her head gentle. "Tell me," Azula started. "What is the daughter of a nobleman doing here? Certainly our parents didn't send us to the royal fire academy for girls to end up in a place like this." Azula finished, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she saw a platypus bear being led away. "I have a proposition for you. I'm hunting a traitor. You remember my old fuddy duddy uncle, don't you?" the princess asked.

"Oh yeah, he was so funny," Ty Lee giggled.

"I would be honored if you would join me on my mission." Azula said.

"Oh…i…uh…would love to," Ty Lee stuttered, jumping back up to her feet. "But the truth is I'm really happy here. I mean, my aura has never been pinker!" She exclaimed.

"I'll take your word for it," Azula said absentminded. "Well, I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love just to please me."

Ty Lee bowed politely, grasping her hands together. "Thank you, Azula." She said. Azula turned and walked away while Ty Lee turned to continue her stretches, raising her right leg high over her head.

"Of course," Azula said. "Before I leave, I'm going to catch you show." Ty Lee felt panic and her leg loosened before she quickly straightened back up in her stretch.

"Uh…yeah…sure…uh…of course…" Ty Lee said nervously and Azula smirked, walking away.

In Omashu underground, the gang and the resistance stood. "So, is King Bumi with you guys?" Aang asked. "Is he leading the resistance?"

"Of course not!" The resistance exclaimed. "The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were even prepared to defend our city…to fight for our lives and our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered." The leader explained.

"But…that doesn't sound like Bumi." Lin said weakly.

"The day of the invasion," The resistant leader said. "I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eye and said _I'm going to do…nothing _and he started to laugh. It doesn't matter now. Fighting the fire nation is the only path to freedom and freedom is worth dying for,"

"But you also have lives and families you need to worry about as well," Aqua said.

"Actually," Aang said. "There's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. You're directing your enemy to fight the fire nation. But you're outnumbered. You can't win, now 's the time to retreat so you can live to fight another day."

"You don't understand! They've taken our homes and we have to frighten them at any cost!" the leader snapped.

"Oh, like the fire nation took our homes! At least we're helping the world and not just sitting here trying to get ourselves killed!" Aqua snapped. Lin put her hand on Aqua's shoulder gentle and Aqua took a few calming breathes, slowly unclenching her fist.

"I don't know, living to fight another day is starting to sound pretty good to me," a resistance fighter said.

"Yeah, I'm with the kids!" another shouted and the other fighters of the resistance started to nod in agreement.

The leader looked down at the soldiers, sighed, and turned back to the children. "But there is thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out?"

Aqua's eyes widened as a thought hit her, looking at Sokka, she realized he had the same as hers. The two shared a smirk.

"Suckers!" Sokka exclaimed and everyone turned to him, surprised about the outburst.

"Just leave it to us," Aqua smirked.

"You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox." Sokka said. A few hours later, "Man, that was torture," Lin huffed, rubbing the sweat off her forehead. She gazed at their work feeling proud; all the people including themselves had spots on their necks and faces.

"The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta _act_ sick too. Ya gotta sell it!" Sokka insisted.

"Like that guy!" Aqua exclaimed, pointing at an old man using a cane to walk and groaning in agony.

"Years of practice!" the old man smiled, tapping his wooden leg with his wooden cane.

"Okay everyone!" Sokka yelled. "Into sick formation!"

Everyone started groaning and started to walk out into the city but Aqua and Lin stopped. "Hey, what's going on?" Lin asked when the two girls noticed Aang and Katara had stopped moving.

"I'm not leaving without Bumi." Aang insisted. Aang jumped onto a building and quickly flew away.

"Well, I guess we better get going," Aqua said and they ran to the group of 'sick' people.

Elsewhere, "What is going on down there?" the governor asked.

A guard behind him spoke up. "I saw some kids yesterday who were sick with pentapox. It must have spread!" he exclaimed.

"Pentapox!" The governor gasped and rubbed his bearded chin. "I'm pretty sure I've heard of that."

"Oh, this is terrible!" the governor's wife, Mai's mother, gasped horrified.

"What should we do?" the guard asked.

"Drive them out of the city…" the governor said. He stopped. "…But don't touch them! We have to rid the city of this disease." He declared.

"Fire flakes, dad?" Mai offered, holding out the bowl as the guard left.

"How awful!" Mai's mother said, holding onto her husband. They didn't notice their little one little old baby toddling away.

Aang flew through the city on his glider until he spotted something familiar but he was chained up and pushing on the turnstile that moved the mill. "Flopsie!" Aang exclaimed, landing next to the giant pet. Flopsie tried to run to Aang but the chain was too short. Seeing this, Aang threw some water on it and broke the chain. In gratitude, Aang lifted Flopsie up and licked his face eagerly.

"Come on Flopsie, you gotta help me find Bumi. Yip Yip!" he shouted, climbing on top, but Flopsie didn't move. "Oh…I guess that doesn't work on you." Aang said. "Let's go!" he shouted and Flopsie took to the streets of Omashu.

Elsewhere, Azula sat in a large seat awaiting for the circus performace. "Um…tell us if there is anything we can do to make the show more enjoyable." The old circus leader said, bowing before the princess.

"I will," Azula smirked and the show started. Ty Lee, all dressed up was on one hand upside down on a small stand. "Incredible, do you think she'll fall?"

"Of course not," the leader insisted proudly.

"Then wouldn't it make it more interesting if you remove the net?" Azula asked.

"Uh…the thing is…the performers…" the leader stuttered. He didn't know what to say in front of the young and beautiful princess.

"You're right, you're right." Azula said. "That's been done," the leader breathed a sigh of relief until the princess spoke her next words. "I know, set the net on fire."

"…Of course…princess," the circus leader bowed his head, ashamed of what he was about to do.

He walked to the net and in a fluid motion, set the net on fire. The warm glow was felt on Ty Lee's cheeks even as high as she was. The leader stood next to Azula again with his fists clenched and his face looked worried and nervous at the same time.

"Oooo, what kind of dangerous animals do you have?" Azula asked. Now that was something he could answer without feeling guilty.

"Well, our circus boasts the most exotic assortment…" he started but was interrupted. "Release them all."

Elsewhere, Aang finally caught up with the others. "So, did you find him?" Aqua and Lin asked quickly.

"We looked everywhere." Aang said sadly, shaking his head. "No Bumi," Aqua and Lin looked down, tears swimming in their eyes.

"Come on girls," Sokka said, pulling them into his chest.

"We've got a problem," the leader of the rebels said. "We just did a head count.

"Oh no, did someone get left behind," Katara gasped.

"We can't lose more people!" Aqua cried, pulling away from Sokka.

"No, we have an extra," the leader said, pointing at a small baby playing with Momo.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Lin exclaimed, picking up the baby and rocking him. He gurgled happily.

Elsewhere, "So the resistance had kidnapped my son," the governor said. "Everything so clever, so tricky, just like their King Bumi.

"What do you want to do, sir?" the guard asked.

Elsewhere, "What an exquisite performance," Azula said, standing behind Ty Lee in the girl's dressing room. "I can't wait to see how you'll top yourself tomorrow."

Ty Lee smiled at Azula's reflection in her mirror. "I'm sorry Azula, but unfortunately there won't be a show tomorrow."

"Really?" Azula asked.

Ty Lee smiled cheerfully, hanging up her tiara, "The universe has given me strong hints that it's time for a career change. I want to join you on your mission."

In the camp that held the citizens of Omashu, Tom-Tom sitting in Aqua's lap, picked up Sokka's boomerang and started sucking on it.

"No! Bad fire nation baby!" Sokka yelled, taking him boomerang back, more like snatching it. Little Tom-Tom started to cry. Aqua and Lin glared at Sokka and Katara hit him.

"Oh…alright," Sokka sighed and handed the boomerang back to the baby in Aqua's lap.

"Oooh, you're so cute!" Katara and Lin cried, hugging the baby.

"Sure, he's cute now, but when he's older, he'll join the fire nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer," the resistance leader said.

"Not if he chooses not to, you can't decide a child's fate on you're on, that's the child's decision." Aqua pouted, holding him close to her chest.

"Does this look like the face of a killer?" Katara asked.

They stopped as a messenger hawk landed near Aang. He look the message out and read it, his eyes growing wider with every word.

"What is it, Aang?" Lin asked.

"It's from the fire nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his so. So, he wants to make a trade. His son…for King Bumi!"

Later, Aang held Tom-Tom and stood next to Sokka, Katara, Momo, Aqua, and Lin.

"You realize we're probably walking right into a trap?" Sokka asked.

"Maybe, but we can't just keep him," Aqua said.

"I'm sure the Governor wants his son back just as much as want Bumi," Aang said. "It's a new day. I have a good feeling about this."

Elsewhere, Azula stepped in front of Mai with Ty Lee by her side just outside the palace.

"Please, tell me you're here to kill me," Mai said. Then, she smiled and they all started to laugh.

"It's great to see you, Mai." Azula said and the three old friends hugged. "I thought you ran off a joined the circus? Mai asked Ty Lee. "You said it was your calling."

"Well, Azula called a little louder," Ty Lee smiled widely.

"I have a mission and I need you both," Azula said.

"Count me in, anything to get me out of this place," Mai said.

Inside, Azula sat in the governor's chair. The governor bowed before the princess. "I apologize," he said. "You've come to Omashu at a difficult time. At noon, we're making a trade with the resistance to get Tom-Tom back."

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear about your son," Azula said. "But really, what did you expect by just letting all the citizens leave? My father has trusted you with his city and you're making a mess of things,"

"Forgive me, Princess,"

"Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up," Azula told her friend's father. "And there is no more 'Omashu'. I'm renaming it in honor of my father, the city of New Ozai."

Later, Aang still wearing his hat, Aqua, Ember, Katara, and Sokka. In the fog, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula could be seen. Sokka held the baby tighter in his arms.

Azula snapped her fingers and a metal box held by a chain lowered itself to the ground. "Hi, everybody!" King Bumi exclaimed.

"You brought my brother?" Mai asked dully.

"He's here," Aang said, waving his hand in Sokka and the baby's direction. "We're ready to trade,"

Azula grinned, Aqua and Lin tensed, not liking the grin at all. "I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?" she asked, looking at Mai.

"Of course not, Princess Azula," Mai said.

"We're trading a two year old for a king," she stopped and looked up at Bumi. "A powerful earthbending king?" the king nodded. "It doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?" Mai's eyes washed over the five and the baby.

"You're right," Mai said. She turned to Aang. "The deal's off," she raised her hand and Bumi rose away.

"See you all later!" King Bumi shouted. He seemed way to excited for a prisioner.

"Bumi!" Aang cried.

"We had a deal!" Lin snarled. Aang ran to Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee. "Look out!" Aqua cried, water bending the blue lightning Azula used, stopping her attack as Aang flew into the air. Lin gasped as his hat flew off, only him catching it with his teeth.

"The avatar," Azula said wide-eyed. "My lucky day,"

"She knows!" Aqua shouted, the only one from their group close enough to hear what she said.

Azula ran and tried to attack but Lin earthbended a few stones up, causing Azula to trip but just as quick was she standing up. Aqua and Lin noticed Aang was landing on Bumi's cage.

Up in the sky, "Aang, is that you?" Bumi asked. "Where did you come from?"

"Hang on!" Aang cried. "We're gonna get you out of here,"

Mai and Ty Lee ran at Katara and Sokka and attacked. Aqua and Lin made their way up to Aang.

"I got this," Aqua said when they landed on King Bumi's coffin. She put a hand on her water skin but stopped. No more water.

"Aw man," Lin groaned when she realized the problem. They screamed as Azula attacked, missing them but breaking the chain. They landed on the mail chutes and went flying down. Azula jumped on a nearby box and started chasing them down. Sailor Moon (North American TV Version)

"Just like old times, isn't it?" Aang laughed.

"Now all we need is Jade and Ember and not have Azula chasing us," Aqua smiling, shifting her legs into a surfing position.

"I need to talk to you!" King Bumi shouted over the wind.

"It's good to see you to!" Aang laughed.

"We have a problem!" Lin shouted, moving up some earth to block another blast from Azula, knocking her off. We sighed but screamed as Azula jumped back on, looking unharmed.

Aang and Lin were fighting Azula while Aqua wished she could help but without water, she was helpless.

"Hang on!" Aang yelled. "Our ride's here!" only then did Aqua and Ember realized Sokka and Katara were riding Appa and Sapphire and Ruby were flying nearby. Aang used his air to shoot them into the sky. Katara and Sokka tried to get it but missed. They screamed as they landed on another shoot but they were balanced on the railing Aqua and Lin quickly got on opposite sides to even the weight out while Aang stood in the center. Bumi's screams echoed in their eyes,

They screamed again as they neared the ending, only to get earth to shoot up. Aang, Aqua and Lin sprawled out onto the ground while King Bumi was standing up. Aang and Aqua looked at Lin.

"Wasn't me," she shrugged. They turned to Bumi, "You could earth bend all along!" Aang gasped.

"But how, that box is metal," Aqua said.

"Well, they didn't cover my face," Bumi said as the three stood up.

"I don't understand," Aang said. His eyes flashed. "Why didn't you free yourself! Why did you surrender when Omashu was invaded! What's the matter with you, Bumi!"

"Aang, Aqua, Lin, you must listen. I wish Ember and Jade were here to hear also but now, you must hear. There are options in fighting called jin. It's a choice of how you direct your energy,"

"But we already learned this before," Aqua said.

"Right, positive jin is when you attack and negative is when you decide to retreat," Aqua said.

"And neutral jin, when you do nothing!" King Bumi said.

"I remember heading about that one," Lin said with a finger on her chin as she looked up.

"There are three jins!" Aang said startled.

"Technically, there are eighty five. But let's focus on the third. Neutral jin is the key to earth bending. It involves listening and waiting for the right moment to strike."

"That's why you surrendered, isn't it?" Aang realized.

"Yes, and it's why I can't leave now," King Bumi said.

"I guess I need to find someone else to teach me earth bending," Aang said, clearly disappointed. Aqua and Lin put a hand on his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"Your teacher will be someone who has mastered neutral jin," King Bumi said. "You need to find someone who waits and listens before striking,"

"Then we will," Lin nodded, determination flashing in her eyes. Momo jumped on Aang's head.

"Mom's mastered a few jins himself!" King Bumi laughed. Aqua plucked Momo off Aang's head. "You hear that Momo, guess you're more special than we thought," Aqua laughed.

"Goodbye, I'll see you when the time is right," King Bumi said and the coffin cage he was in fell back onto the chute and he rode himself up using his earth bending.

Elsewhere, "So, we're tracking down your brother, uncle, and these two other girls," Mai said.

"I'll be interesting seeing Zuko again, won't it, Mai?" Ty Lee teased. Mai turned her head so no one could see the light blush spreading over her cheeks.

"It's not just Zuko, Iroh, and these two girls anymore. We have a third, fourth, fifth, six, seventh, and eighth target now," Azula said.


	24. The Swamp

The Swamp

In a small earth kingdom town, the sun shined down on four refugees. There was a jolly old man who held his straw hat, hoping to get money to buy a little food. Beside him sat a grumpy looking teenage boy who had his straw hat over his face, his head down so no one could see how humiliated he was that he had to beg for food. Beside him sat a teenage girl except she had a small smile on her face, playing with the straw hat in her hands. Beside her sat a fierce but loving teenage girl who was sitting similar to the young man but her head was up, looking everyone who looked in the eye.

These were more than just four refugees. Three of these four travelers were fire benders, hated by most outside the fire nation and in it. They had to hide who they were, in hopes of finding a better future. Well, at least for the girls and the old man, the boy just wanted to catch the avatar so he could have his honor back.

Yes, the avatar, the one with the power to bend all four elements, created by the four guardians of the elements.

The old man's name was Iroh, a retired general. Iroh hid because he was the fire lord's brother, so who would trust him if they knew?

The grouchy boy was _Prince _Zuko of the Fire Nation. Zuko hid because he had been banished from home three years ago which is what started his search for the avatar. Zuko hid because if he was found out, he would be turned over to his crazy sister, Princess Azula, of the Fire Nation which was worse than death for those who knew her.

Finally, our two young ladies. The one looking up into the eyes of others was named Ember, a fitting name for the fire princess. Ember was the first person in the entire world to become a fire bender, don't let her looks fool you. Years and years ago, before you're great-great-great grandparents were even born, Ember had lived. When she became of age, she found herself with the ability to bend fire, she became the fire guardian, giving certain people her gift but not her knowledge. Ember and her three sisters in all but blood had died after the creation of the avatar only to be reborn over a century ago and then frozen in an iceberg in the South Pole for a century. But Ember hid mostly because she was ashamed of her nation and the grief this endless war had given those of the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, and most importantly, she grieved for the Air Nation who had lost everyone except for two air benders, the very same who still roamed the earth after all these years.

The second young lady, playing with her hat, was named Jade. Jade was the only member of this little group that wasn't a fire bender, no, she was an air bender which is why she had to hide more than her friends. For if others knew she was an air bender, she could only be connected to the Air Guardian and could either be taken good care of or turned over to the fire nation for a hefty sum. The risk wasn't worth it. Jade hid so she could protect those she loved, her sisters, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Iroh, and...

"This is humiliation! We're royalty," Zuko sneered. "These people should be giving us whatever we want.

"They will, if you ask nicely," Iroh said patiently.

"Don't worry, Zuko, everything will turn out for the better," Jade smiled up at him.

"And how do you know?" Zuko huffed.

"I don't, but if you give in to self-pity, you'll wallow yourself in despair and loneliness. You must have hope, enough hope to live each day, knowing that in the end, all your suffering will seem like nothing," Jade said with a bright but sad smile.

Zuko looked down at her with big golden liquid eyes. Ember smirked and coughed, jolting Zuko out of his daze. He quickly turned his stares back to his crossed arms.

Iroh turned back to the streets just as a young lady was passing. "Spare change for a hungry old man," Iroh said in a weak, little voice, not a voice Zuko, Ember, or Jade had ever heard from him before.

"Aw, here you go," the woman said, dropping a coin into his hat.

"The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile," Iroh smiled. The woman giggled and walked away.

"Smoooottttthhhhh," (Smooth), Ember said, waving her hand in a straight line in front of her. Jade opened her mouth to say something but was stopped as a tall man with broadswords on his back stepped up to them, blocking her sun that reminded her of Zuko's eyes.

"How about some entertainment in exchange for a gold piece," he said, pulling out the coin. Jade and Ember narrowed their eyes.

"We're not performers," Zuko said. Iroh put his hat on the ground and stood.

"Not professional, anyway," Iroh said. He clasped his hands together and started to sing deeply, _"It's a long, long way to Ba-Sing-Se, but the girls in the city, they look so prett-ay!"_

The man frowned. "Come on! We're talking about a gold piece here!" The man snarled, taking out his swords, Ember and Jade tensed, ready to jump if a fight was necessary. "Dance!" he snapped and swung the swords at Iroh's feet. He jumped to dodged the blades when he found his swords being thrown from his hands by a strong gust of wind. The clattered to the ground.

"Oops, I guess the spirits are telling you to get lost," Jade smirked, hiding it behind her hat.

"Whatever, plenty more where that came from," the man grumbled, flipping the coin. It landed in Iroh's hat, he picked up his swords, and disappeared into the crowds.

Iroh sat back down and picked his hat up. "Good thing that wind came, eh?" Ember winked, nudging Jade. She smirked but Iroh's next words shocked and angered at Iroh's next words.

"Such a kind man," he said, looking in the direction where the man had gone. Jade and Ember banged their heads against the wall behind them repeatedly and Zuko growled.

Elsewhere, flying through the air could be seen a giant sky bison, and two dragons on either side of the bison. On the bison sat three kids and a flying lemur. The first kid was a bald monk named Aang, he was the avatar the guardians sworn to protect. The second kid was a young water bender named Katara and the third was her older brother, a warrior of the water tribe, Sokka.

On one of the dragons sat a girl named Lin, she was the earth guardian, and although shy, can be a force to be reckoned with when her friends are in trouble. The second girl on the second dragon was named Aqua, she was the water guardian and very protective of those she called friends and family. Lin, Aqua, and Aang dazed into space, as if they weren't there, and yet they were. Only the sound of Sokka's voice snapped them out of it. "Hey, are we going down for a reason?" he asked.

"Huh?" Lin asked.

"Why are we going down?" Aqua asked, looking down at the swamp full of trees beneath them, they were just inches above landing in the trees.

"Huh, I didn't even notice." Aang said.

"Are you noticing now?" Sokka asked.

Katara asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Aqua answered. The water down there was pounding. For Lin, the trees seem to have a sort of life force…different from other trees she had encountered with in the past.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I think the swamp is calling me," Aang said.

"Is it telling ya where we can get something to eat?" Sokka asked.

"Please Sokka, focus on something other than food," Aqua pleaded. The waves down below seem to be roaring in her ears.

"No…I think it wants us to land there," Aang confessed.

"No offense to the swamp, but I don't see any land to land on," Sokka said.

"I don't know, Bumi said to learn earthbending, I would have to waist and listen, but now I'm actually hearing the earth. Do you want me to ignore it?" Aang asked.

"Do you really think you could find your earth bending master down there?" Lin asked and Aang shrugged.

"I don't know," Katara said uneasy. "There's something ominous about that place,"

"And that always means trouble for us," Aqua pouted. Momo started chattering and Appa groaned loudly.

"See," Sokka exclaimed. "Even Appa and Momo don't like it here,"

"Okay, since everyone feels so strongly about this…bye swamp." Aang said and they pulled away. They didn't go far as a huge tornado stormed towards them.

"Guys! We have problems!" Aqua screamed as she noticed the tornado.

"We gotta move!" Sokka cried but it was too late and they were thrown into the swamp screaming.

They splashed into the water but there was a problem they quickly noticed as they stood ankle deep in the dirty water. "Where Appa, Momo, Sapphire, and Ruby?" Aang asked.

"We got separated," Lin whimpered. Aqua took her hand and the group went searching, Aang jumping through the trees above them.

"Sokka, you got an elbow leech," Katara said. Sokka screamed and freaked out. "Where!" he yelled.

"Where do you think?" Katara asked, crossing her arms.

"Calm down, Sokka," Aqua said, gentle pulling the leech off and setting it back into the water.

"Um…thanks," Sokka said, turning his head away so she couldn't see his red stained cheeks. Her fingers had felt…nice…when they brushed against his elbow.

Lin shrieked as Aang unexpectedly dropped down next to her.

"You couldn't find them." Katara stated.

"No, and the tornado…it just disappeared," Aang said.

"But how is that possible?" Aqua asked.

A few minutes later, Sokka was chopping up vines and weeks as he took the lead. "We better speed things up," he said, chopping more off.

"Sokka, don't be so cruel to the plants," Lin said quietly.

"There just plants, Lin," Sokka said. "do you want me to say please and thank you as I swing my machete back and forth?"

"Maybe we should listen to her, something about this place feels…alive," Katara said.

"I'm with them," Aang said.

"I'm sure there are lots of things that are alive here and if we don't wana wind up getting eaten by them, we need to find Appa, Sapphire, Ruby, and Momo as fast as we can." Sokka said, getting annoyed.

"It's getting late," Aqua said, pulling her arms around her tighter.

"There's no way they can hear us and no way we can see them." Sokka confessed. "We'll have to make camp for the night."

"Great, what I always wanted. Camping in a swamp," Lin said, her shoulders slumping. They stopped and grabbed onto each other tightly as the mud and watery swamp beneath them bubbled unnaturally. "What was that?" Katara asked.

"I don't want to know what that was," Aqua gasped, holding tightly onto the closest two to her, Lin and Sokka.

"I think…we should build a fire," Sokka said ran over to some vines and started to hack at them. "Sokka," Aang said. "The longer we're here, the more I think you shouldn't be doing that."

"No, I asked the swamp," Sokka said sarcastically. "It said this was fine," he said, cutting more off.

"I'm starting to agree with Aang," Aqua said. "I'm with you there," Lin agreed. Later, they all surrounded a small fire in the dead of night.

"I…guess this isn't so bad," Aqua said, still shivering from the cold.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched?" Katara asked. The hair on the back of their necks and arms stood straight up as they sat tense, as if they would be attacked in a second's notice.

"Please, we're all alone out here." Sokka shrugged, forcing himself to relax.

"Except for them," Aang said, watching Sokka swat as a large bug. They went into a group hug. "Right, except for them," Sokka said, terrified.

An hour passed and this group of children slept, still tense but sleeping. Something, they all screamed loudly as something twisted around their ankles, dragging all five off into different directions.

With Sokka, he stuck his machete into the ground, pulling himself to stop. He looked up and his eyes wide, watched his four friends being pulled away screaming into the woods in different directions. Sokka got up and ran running in one direction, unsure who he was chasing after but knowing he would find one friend in this direction.

Meanwhile, with Katara, she cut through the vines tugging her and ran off deeper into the woods, unsure if she was even going the right way.

With Aqua, she froze the vine holding her and kicked the ice, breaking it off her ankle. Aqua looked around, sat on the ground, criss-crossing her legs. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to focus. Once she got a reading, she hopped up and went running where she knew Lin was waiting.

Meanwhile, Lin was being dragged through the forest, the vine wrapping up her torso. She let out a scream and banged on the ground with her fists. A large rock nearby shot off the ground and stamped down on the vine, stopping her from being dragged. She pulled the vines off her, sat down like Aqua had done and was off, in the direction where she knew her sister was heading, unaware that her sister was coming closer to find her.

Meanwhile, Aang was standing up after breaking free of his own vine. He twisted his head to see every inch of the area he was in. "Guys?" he called out. Nobody answered back.

Meanwhile, Katara was walking through the woods covered with tree roots that were covered with white flowers. "Aang!" she called. "Sokka! Lin! Aqua!" she yelled but no one yelled back. Katara came into a clearing and stopped. A woman stood in the water in the middle of the clearing. She wore water tribe clothing and her dark brown hair was pulled over her shoulders. Her back was to Katara but she seemed to know who it was without seeing her face. "Mom," Katara gasped. Tears of happiness in her eyes, she took off running to the running. "I can't believe it…" Katara stopped as she touched the 'woman's,' shoulder. Her 'mother' wasn't her mom after all. It was nothing but a log sticking out in the mud. Katara fell to her knees and wrapped her arms across her chest, crying for the mother she lost.

Elsewhere, Sokka was slicing through the vines, trying to find his friends. "Aqua!" he yelled. "Aang! Lin! Katara!" he growled and sliced again. He stopped and fell in the mud. He looked up, only for his eyes to widened. Floating in the moonlight, was a familiar young woman, Princess Yue, the princess of the northern water tribe he had fell in love with.

"Yue…" He whispered and refused to believe it. It couldn't be, he had seen her die and many other witnesses did as well so he wasn't crazy…well…maybe about seeing her spirit floating right in front of him.

He gulped, took a big breath, climbed to his feet, and stood in front of the decreased Princess. _"You didn't protect me,"_ she said. Her voice seemed to be coming in all directions. Sokka fell over and when he looked up, she was gone.

Frowning, he got up and went on his way to find his missing friends, hacking the vines and sticks that stood in his way.

Elsewhere, "Lin! You here!" Aqua called, she knew she was getting close but didn't know how close. _"Aqua,"_ a voice said behind her. Aqua tensed and turned, ready for a fight. What she saw shocked her. In front of her was an aging, middle aged man with black hair and deep blue eyes.

"…Daddy," Aqua gasped, her jaw dropping. Her father had died many years before she became the guardian and yet here he was.

_"I died for you, waterbug," _he said. Waterbug, his nickname for her. He given it to her when she was five and was a natural born swimmer. And what he said was true, he did die because of her. He vanished in the smoke and Aqua fell to her knees and started to cry, covering her face with her hands.

Elsewhere, Lin was walking through the forest. _"Lin,"_ a voice echoed through the forest. "…Hello!" Lin called, shivering as if she was being watched. She spun around, trying to determine where the voice was. _"Lin!" _the voice said. Lin spun around where a figure was. She gasped horrified. The figure was a little twelve year old boy with black hair and familiar green eyes that mirrored her own. Her eyes opened horrified. She couldn't believe it. _"You abandoned me,"_ he said, his eyes looking at her dazed.

"No! I didn't!" Lin cried, running to him. But she ran through him. She turned and he was gone. She fell to her knees crying. _"Little brother!"_ Lin wailed.

Elsewhere, "Hello!" Aang called. He saw two figures. One was a pig with wings and the second figure was a girl about his age. She had short black hair in a bun and wore a long white dress. "Who are you?" Aang asked. The girl laughed and took off running. Aang screamed and ran after her but he couldn't reach her. Every time, he could never reach her before she vanished.

Aang thought he saw her but ran into someone else. Katara screamed as they fell through a clearing and landed on Lin. "Who's there!" Aqua yelled, running from the other direction. In the other direction, Sokka still holding his machete tightly, ran in. But they ran into each other and fell down on the group.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sokka cried. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What do you think I was doing!" Aqua groaned from under his weight. "Aqua!" Sokka cried, jumping up and pulling her up.

"I've been looking everywhere," Lin stood, stretching her arms over her head.

"I was chasing some girl." Aang said.

"What girl?" Katara asked.

"Does Little Aang have a girlfriend," Aqua teased, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He blushed brightly. "You know, Jade would have said that," Aang covered his face. "And it's not like that,"

"Just trying," Aqua shrugged.

"Aang, who's this girl?" Lin asked.

"I don't know," Aang said, helping Katara up. "I heard laughing and I saw some girl in a fancy dress."

"Well, there must be a tea part here and we just didn't get our invitations," Sokka said sarcastically.

"…I thought I saw mom," Katara said.

"…I thought I saw my brother," Lin said, wiping her eyes. "Oh, Lin," Aqua said, wrapping her arms around her. "…I thought I saw my dad."

Sokka looked at her confused, her dad? He shook his head to snap out of it and sad, "Look, we were all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out here."

The girls looked at him as they realized something. "You saw something too?" Katara, Aqua, and Lin asked.

Sokka turned away, "…I thought I saw Yue. But that doesn't prove anything. Look, I think about her all the time, and you saw mom, someone you miss a lot. And you two, of course you'll miss your dad and brother."

"What about me?" Aang asked. "I didn't know the girl I saw. And all our visions led us to right here,"

"Okay, so where's here, the middle of the swamp?" Katara asked.

"But what could be here?" Lin muttered.

"The center…" Aang said. Aqua sighed and turned, only to stop. "Whoa, big tree," Aqua backed away, rubbing her nose where she had ran into the tree.

"It's the heart of the swamp," Aang said. "It's been calling to us here, I know it."

"It's just a tree." Sokka said, getting frustrated, putting s hand on Aqua's shoulder to steady her as she backed up into him. "It can't call anyone! For the last time, there's nothing after us! And there's nothing magical happening here!" he said determined.

Lin suddenly screamed and everyone turned to see a creature that looked to be made of vines with a carved face made out of wood burst from the swamp behind them. The five children screamed and hugged each other terrified.

The five ran in different directions but the creature grabbed Sokka. Aqua threw water on the vine holding her, froze it, and broke it to free him. Sokka screamed as he fell in the water. Aqua ducked as the creature swung at her and it knocked Aang down.

The monster grabbed Sokka again but Katara skated over the ice she made and attacked the vine creature, and Sokka fell again. There was a gaping hole in the creature but it just 'healed' itself.

"What is with this thing and it's obsession with Sokka!" Aqua cried as it grabbed him again. She attacked the creature again and Sokka was thrown back into the water.

Aang tried to help Katara and Lin but was thrown aside again. Sokka screamed as he was lifted again and seemed to be sucked into the monster's vines.

"Sokka!" Aqua cried, tears flooding down her cheeks. Sokka struggled but he couldn't break free. The vines were just too strong.

Aang rode an air ball up to him and made a whirlwind around the monster. It's vines twisted around him.

Katara and Aqua froze the vines around Sokka and he fell out. Katara attacked and Sokka yelled, "There's someone in there! He's bending the vines!" Sokka yelled.

Katara lashed a water whip at the monster's 'face' and the vines fell. In its place was a large old man wearing a leotard.

"Why did you call us here if you just wanted to attack us!" Aang yelled angrily.

"Wait, I didn't call you here!" the man cried, stepping from the vines.

"We were flying over and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land." Aang glared.

"He's the avatar and their two of the four guardians, water and earth. Stuff like this happens to us…a lot," Sokka said.

"The avatar and guardians!" Sokka gasped. "Come with me!" he said quickly. The five looked at the other, wondering if they should listen but they did and soon, they sat on the roots of the tree.

"So, who are you then?" Katara said, asking the question we were all dying to know.

"My name is Hue," he introduced. "I protect the swamp from folks that want to hurt it. Like this fellow with his big knife."

"Told you not to," Aqua muttered.

"Well, he's completely reasonable," Sokka said. "Not a monster, just a regular guy defending his home. Nothing mystical about it."

"Oh, the swamp is a mystical place alright. It's sacred," Hue said. "I reached enlightenment right here under the banion grove tree. I hear it calling me, just like you did."

"Sure ya did. It seems really chatty," Sokka rolled him eyes.

"Maybe you can't here it because you don't _want _to. You haven't opened you're heart to it," Aqua said.

"See, this whole swamp is just actually one tree spread out over miles, branches, spread and sink and take root and then spread some time-one big living organism, just like the entire world." He explained.

"…That's amazing," Lin said wide eyed.

"I get how the tree is one big thing, but, the whole world," Aang said.

"Sure, you think you're any different from me? Or your friends? Or this tree? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing, breathing together, you can feel everything's growing. We're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots, and we are all branches of the same tree."

"That sounds…wow," Aqua said.

"But what did our visions mean?" Katara asked.

"Folks that we think are gone, but the swamp tells us they're not." Hue said. "We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death."

"But what about my vision?" Aang asked. "It was someone I had never met."

"You're the avatar. You tell me," Hue smiled.

"Time is an illusion…so…it's…" Aang looked up, realization in his eyes. "It's someone I will meet!" Hue smiled and wink.

"Awesome, we're telling the future!" Lin and Aqua squealed and laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt the lesson, but we still need to get Appa, Sapphire, Ruby, and Momo." Sokka said.

"I think I know how to find them." Aang confessed. He leaned down to place a hand on the tree root and closed his eyes. "Everything is connected," Aqua and Lin felt a jolt as did Ember and Jade from where they were, as Aang used his avatar spirit to locate his four missing friends. He suddenly opened his eyes and jumped up. "Come on! We've got to hurry!" Aang cried.

We raced through the forest and finally to a river where they noticed men sitting in small canoe like boats, pulling Appa, Momo, and the two dragons by the net that covered them. Aqua attacked, using water to drown one of the boats, it's occupants having to swim for shore.

"Appa!" Aang cried.

"Sapphire!" Aqua grinned.

"Ruby!" Lin exclaimed.

Aang air blasted the guy on the boat that held Appa and he fell out the boat. A bag he held was dropped and Momo flew out, taking to the skies.

"We're under attack!" the other man on the boat yelled. He water bended at them but Katara and Aqua pushed it back.

"Hey, you guys are water benders!" Katara exclaimed.

"Who knew?" Aqua shrugged. "But really, who cares, they were trying to kidnap our friends."

"You too?" the man still standing asked. "That means we're kin!" Katara and Aqua turned their heads to see the other, both had equal looks of horror etched on their faces. Sokka and Hue ran over, standing behind Lin who stood nearby on the water's edge.

"Hue! How you been?" the man asked.

"You know," Hue smiled with a shrug. "Scared some folks, swung some vines, the usual." Later, everyone sat around in a clearing surrounded by the trees eating. Appa, Momo, Sapphire and Ruby, luckily, were not part of the meal.

"How you like that possum chicken?" the man named Due, asked.

"Tastes like arctic hen," Sokka said. "So, why were you interested in eating Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby?" he asked, pointing to the catfish crocodile who sat on the other side of the fire. "You've got plenty of those big things wandering around.

"You want me to eat old slim!" Due exclaimed. "He's like a member of the family!" He tossed some food at the catfish crocodile who ate it in a bite. Sokka threw some but it bounced off him and Slim growled. Sokka jumped and cowered behind Aqua who sat beside him.

"Oh, he odn't eat no bugs! That's people food," Due laughed.

"Right…people food," Lin said uneasy. She was going to be sick. She. Did. Not. Eat. Bugs.

"Where'd you say you're from?" Tho, the other man that they had knocked off the boat, asked.

"The south pole," Katara said.

"The North Pole," Aqua said.

"Gaoling in the earth kingdom." Lin explained.

"Didn't know there was waterbenders anywhere but here." Tho said to Katara and Aqua. "They got a nice swamp there, do they?"

"No, the south pole is all ice and snow," Katara said.

"And the North Pole has lots of building made of ice and snow and canals, it's beautiful, but no swamps ," Aqua smiled, pretending to be apologetic about that fact. She was glad she didn't grow up in a swamp.

Tho and Due looked at the two water bending girls in surprise. "Hmm, no wonder you two left," Tho said.

"Well, it really doesn't matter where you are, it matters about the people you're with," Aqua said, biting into her bug.

"Um..Aqua…" Lin said unsettling, she was grabbing at her stomach disgusted. Aqua's face paled as she realized what she ate and ran to puke it out. She came back five minutes later still looking a little queasy.

"Well," Sokka started. "I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here. Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp."

"What about the visions?" Katara insisted.

"I told you, we we're hungry!" Sokka cried. "I'm eating a giant bug!" he yelled, taking a bite out of it. Aqua and Lin turned green and ran into the woods, returning a few minutes later.

"What about when the tree showed me where Appa, Momo, Sapphire, and Ruby were?" Aang asked.

"That's Avatar stuff, doesn't count," Sokka said, turning to Hue, he said, "The only thing I can't figure out is how you made that tornado that sucked us down."

"I can't do anything like that." Hue said. "I just bend the water in the plants."

"Well, no accounting for the weather." Sokka said. "Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp."

Hey, I was thinking that Sokka should reveal his feeling to Aqua either in the episode they meet Toph or sometime in Ba Sing Se, tell me what you think?


	25. Avatar Day

Avatar Day

In the world of Avatar, a group of children were. One, a young boy named Sokka, was talking to a lemur about personal space. Two girls who were like sisters huddled together by their dragons. A preteen boy slept on his flying bison and a third girl slept in her sleeping bag.

Then, the preteen boy named Aang awoke as he heard someone making their way towards their camp site.

A fire nation soldier riding on a rhinoceros rode in. Katara jumped up, Lin and Aqua gasped, being pulled from their dreams as more soldiers surrounded the group of five plus four animals.

"Give up! You're completely surrounded!" the man yelled. Sokka and Katara ran towards Appa while Aqua and Lin jumped on Sapphire and Ruby.

"My scrolls!" Katara cried, running back towards a tree stump where her scrolls had been left the previous night.

"My staff!" Aang yelled, running back down.

"My comb!" Aqua jumped off Sapphire.

"My cloak!" Lin cried, jumping off Ruby. Everyone jumped back on their animals and took to the skies before the fire nation soldiers could cause serious damage. The children screamed as they dodged fireballs.

"Wait, my boomerang!" Sokka cried, reaching over Appa's saddle, watching his boomerang that still laid on the ground get farther and farther.

"There's no time!" Katara said.

"I'm sorry Sokka, but we can't go back." Aqua said.

"Oh, I see," Sokka grumbled. "There's time to get your scrolls, your comb, your cloak, your staff, but no time for my boomerang."

"That's correct," Katara said cheerily.

"Oh," Sokka said, pouting as he leaned over the side of Appa's saddle. A few hours later, they finally landed somewhere near a town.

"Sorry about your boomerang, Sokka." Aang said. Later, the group could be found in the small nearby village. Aang wore a hat to hide his tattoos as Aqua and Lin wore the hat on their cloak's to hide their recognizable features.

"I feel as if I lost part of my identity." Sokka said. "Imagine if you lost your arrow, or Lin lost her necklace, or Aqua lost her…eye color. Or if Katara lost her…" she looked at him confused. "Hair loopies." He finally declared.

"Here's your produce, ponytail guy," the merchant said, handing him the basket of fruit and vegtables.

"I used to be boomerang guy," Sokka said dejected. Aqua gave him a one arm hug because of the basket, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Sokka, you know that." Aqua said.

"Hey, water tribe money!" the merchant exclaimed. They turned to the merchant and Katara where Katara was paying.

"I hope that's okay," Katara said.

"So long as it's money," the merchant shrugged. He closed the shop and started to walk away calling behind him, "Have a nice Avatar Day!"

"Avatar Day?" Aang, Aqua, and Lin asked.

"You guys are going to the festival, right?" The Merchant asked. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Aqua, and Lin looked at the other.

"I guess we are now," Lin smiled.

"There's a holiday for the avatar? Who knew?" Aang asked later that day. Green banners were all over this part of town. A float of Avatar Kyoshi rolled by.

"Look!" Katara exclaimed. "They made a giant Kyoshi float."

"Hey, I wonder if they have a Guardian Day somewhere in the world." Aqua said.

"Who knows, maybe there is." Lin smiled.

"And here comes Avatar Roku," Sokka said as the float passed them.

"Having a huge festival in your honor is great, but frankly, it's just nice to be appreciated," Aang said.

"And it's nice to appreciate their deep-friend festival food," Sokka said, taking a large bite out of the food in the bowl he held.

"Aang, look!" Katara cried as a large Aang float rolled passed them.

"That's so cool," Aqua laughed.

"That's the biggest me I've ever seen." Aang said.

"Hey, look over there." Lin pointed and where her finger was, was a man holding a torch running towards the floats.

"Now a torch; that's a nice prop," Sokka commented. "It's bright, dangerous," he stopped to take in a deep breath. "Smells manly. But I'm not sure I could carry it off."

"Hey, what's that guy doing?" Katara asked as the man screamed. He jumped in the air, through the Avatar Kyoshi float, lighting it with flames.

"Down with the avatar!" the crowd chanted as he lit Avatar Roku up. They crowd cheer, and the group of five suddenly had five dropped jaws.

Elsewhere, Iroh, Jade, and Ember sat in a cave when Zuko walked in. His hair had gotten longer, now that it wasn't held in that ponytail. He was looking…pretty cute. Jade blushed at that thought. She was snapped out of it as he tossed something in front of the three. Baskets of food.

Ember started searching through the bags, "This is rabbit-bear food but it nothing ever tasted so good," she smiled widely, biting into an apple. Jade giggled at her sister and started her own search. As long as it wasn't meat.

"Where did you get these?" Iroh asked. Instead of feeling grateful for the food, he looked more concerned.

"What does it matter where they come from?" Zuko said, stalking away. Jade looked at him worried, her lips glued to her apple.

Back in town, "Down with the avatar! Down with the avatar!" the crowd chanted. The man with the torch threw his torch at the Aang float and started to burn. But Katara ran to the float, using her water bending to put out the floats!"

"This is just horrid," Aqua shivered disgusted.

"Hey!" someone from the crowd yelled angrily. "That party-pooper's ruining Avatar Day!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Lin cried. Aang jumped, using his air bending, to jump high and land onto the float Aang's shoulder. "That part-pooper's my friend!" Aang cried, taking off his hat and throwing it so everyone could see his bald arrowed head.

"It's the avatar himself!" a man in front of the crowd yelled.

"It's going to kill us with its awesome Avatar powers!" another man yelled.

"It!" Aqua and Lin cried. That made him sound like some kind of creature instead of a person.

"No, I'm not," Aang tried again but the guy started running around completely scared.

"I suggest you leave," the man dressed like a mayor demanded. "You're not welcome here, Avatar."

"Why not, Aang helps people." Katara said.

"It's true," Aang said, hopping down to Katara, Aqua, Lin, and the Mayor. "I'm on your side."

"I find that hard to swallow considering what you did to us in your past life. It was Avatar Kyoshi; she murdered our glorious leader, Chin the great." The mayor insisted.

"The great?" Aqua scoffed to herself.

"You think that i…murdered someone…" Aang said wide eyed. Lin put her hand on his shoulder. "Of course not Aang…your only twelve in this life…" it was her way of trying to comfort him.

"We used to be a great society before you killed our leader." An old man said. "Now look at us!" Katara, Aang, Aqua, and Lin leaned back. Aqua looked around, where was Sokka anyway?

"Aang would never do that!" Katara declared insisted. "No Avatar would. And it's not fair for you all to question his honor!"

"Let's tell her what we think of the Avatar's _honor!" _a man yelled and stuck his butt at them.

"Give me a chance to clear my name!" Aang declared.

"The only way to prove your innocence is to stand trial." The mayor said.

"I'll gladly stand trial." Aang said confident.

"You'll have to follow all our rules. That includes paying bail." The mayor insisted.

"No problem." Aang smiled widely.

A few minutes later, Katara, Sokka, Lin, and Aqua were unhappily standing outside a prison cell that held Aang with a wooden shock shut around his neck and hands.

"How was I supposed to know they wouldn't take Water Tribe money?" Aang asked. Lin slapped her forehead.

"So some people don't like you. Big deal!" Sokka scoffed. "There's a whole nation of fire benders who hate you. Now let's bust you out of here."

"I can't," Aang said and the water Aqua was about to use to freeze the bars of the cell, she dropped surprised.

"Sure you can!" Sokka said, putting his arm on Aqua's shoulder and leaning on her. "Aqua here can just freeze the bars and we'll break them, then we're on our way."

"I think what he's trying to say is that you're supposed to be out saving the world." Katara said. "You can't do that locked up in here." Katara said

"Yeah, we got to go show up and stop the fire nation so let' go." Lin said.

"I can't do that with people thinking I'm a murderer, either." Aang said. "I need you guys to help prove my innocence."

"We'll do it," Lin nodded.

"_Hello," _Sokka said. "How are we gonne do that? The crime happened over three hundred years ago."

"That's okay, Sokka." Aang shrugged. "For some reason, I thought you were an expert detective."

"Well, I guess I could be classified as such," Sokka said, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah!" Katara exclaimed. "Back home, he was famous for solving the mystery of the missing seal jerky."

"Everyone wanted to blame it on a polar leopard but I figured out that it was old man Jarco wearing polar leopard boots." Sokka bragged. "See, a real eight hundred polar leopard would have left much deeper tracks. Okay, I guess I am pretty good."

"Then I guess that mean you'll help our friend," Aqua said, looking up at him, making her eyes much larger and innocent, the blue popping out against her tan skin. Sokka turned hoping no one would notice his face burning.

"Fine," Sokka finally said. "But I'm gonna need some new props," Sokka said. He disappeared for a minute and when he came back, he was wearing a weird looking hat. Where'd he get that? Aqua wondered but decided not to say anything. "I'm ready," he said, putting a magnifying glass over his eye. Katara giggled. "What?" he asked but she didn't answer. And so, the search for the answers began.

"This is the crime scene," the mayor said later that day. Katara, Aqua, Lin, and Sokka stood in front of the large temple.

The mayor pointed down at a small footprint embedded in the concrete. "This is the footprint of the killer, Kyoshi. It was at sunset three hundred and seventy years ago today that she emerged from the temple and struck down," he stopped to indicate at a statue of a stern Earth Kingdom warrior made of pink marble near the temple. "Chin the Great. After that tragic day, we built this statue to immortalize our great leader. Feel free to appreciate it. "

Aqua and Lin looked at the other and stuck their figures down their throat, making gagging sounds. The mayor sounded so pompous.

Sokka walked around the statue and temple before saying, "This temple and this statue were cut from the same stone. And we know if the statue was built after Chin died…

"So, if they were built at the same time that means…" Katara started.

"Shh, I wanna solve it!" Sokka whined.

"That Kyoshi never set foot in this temple," Lin interrupted. Sokka groaned and Aqua patted his shoulder. "You'll get it next time,"

"That's a big hole in the mayor's tory, but it's not enough to prove Aang's innocence." Katara said.

"You're right," Sokka said, pulling a water pipe out of his pocket. "We need to get to Kyoshi island."

"Where'd you get that?" Lin asked. Sokka didn't answer. A few hours later, they were landed on Kyoshi and quickly found the village leader.

"Oyagi!" Katara cried when they reached him. "Aang is in jail. The two of China says he murdered their leader in a past life."

"But we know it can't be true," Aqua said.

"They say it was Kyoshi." Sokka explained.

"Kyoshi, that's crazy talk!" Oyagi cried. "I'll take you to her shrine. Maybe something there will help you clear her name."

"Thank you, Oyagi," Lin said relieved. They might not be going back empty handed.

"So, uh…what's Suki up to, is Suki around?" Sokka asked as the three walked up the pathway. Aqua huffed and crossed her arms. "What?" Sokka asked. Lin shook her head. That guy could be so stupid.

"Actually, she and the other warriors left to fight in the war. You kids had a big impact on Suki. She said you inspited her and she wanted to help change the world."

Walking under a gate, the group descended upon another temple. "This temple was convered into a shrine to Kyoshi." Walking in, it was dark and filled with clothing and weapons Kyoshi had used. "The clerics tell us these relics are still connected to her spirit. That's her kimono." He said, pointing to the dress hanging up.

"She had exquisite taste." Katara said, gently touching the kimono.

"Please don't touch." Oyagi said quickly.

"So what are we looking for?" Lin asked.

"Any clues," Aqua said. Lin sighed and started to look. For what, she didn't know.

"These fans…they were her weapons, no?" Sokka asked, leaning in on the facs sitting on the desk.

"Also refrain from touching the fans." Oyagi said wearily.

"There were her boots?" Katara asked, looking at the large shoes on the floor. "Her feet must have been enormous!"

"The biggest of any Avatar," Oyagi said proudly.

"That's…nice," Lin said, unsure what to say to that.

"Wait a minute…big feet," Katara said and the other occupants of the shrine turned to the young water bender. "Little footprints, there's no way…"

"Ahem." Sokka said, clearing his throat. Every one turned to the water tribe warrior. "These things mean anything to you."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Please," Katara said. Sokka missed her mockery but Aqua and Lin covered their mouth's to muffle their giggles.

"Aha!" Sokka cried dramatically. "There's no way Kyoshi could have made that footprint and therefore, there is nothing linking her to the crime scene."

"Brilliant, Sokka." Katara said, unimpressed. The group wondered over to a mural. "This piece is called _The Birth of Kyoshi."_ Oyagi explained. "It was painted at sunrise on the day this island was founded. Why, it was today, in fact, three hundred and seventy years ago."

"Three hundred…and seventy years ago," Aqua echoed, her eyebrows creased together in thought.

"Wait, are you sure it was today!" Sokka exclaimed, grabbing onto Oyagi.

"Seeing how it's Kyoshi day, yes. I'm sure." He said, pushing Sokka off him.

"This ceremony didn't take place at sunrise, it took place at sunset." Sokka said, looking at the mural. "Look at the shadows."

"They point east." Aqua said.

"So the sun must have been in the west." Katara realized.

"So what?" Oyagi shrugged and Sokka took over. "If Kyoshi was at the ceremony at sunset, she couldn't have been in Chin committing the crime. She has an alibi!" Sokka said, blowing on his pipe.

"This _proves _that she's innocent!" Lin grinned. Katara snatched Sokka's pipe and hit him with it.

Later, in the town of Chin, "Honorable Mayor," Katara said. With Aqua, Lin, Sokka, and the Mayor, they stood in front of Aang still locked away in the jail cell. "We've prepared a solid defense for the Avatar. We did an investigation and found some very strong evidence.

"Evidence," the mayor huffed. "That's not how our court system works."

"What does that mean?" Aqua snarled.

"Then how can I prove my innocence?" Aang asked.

"Simple." The Mayor said. "I say what happened and then you say what happened and then I decide whose right." The small group of five gasped, looking horrified at the mayor. "That's why we call it justice. Because it's 'Just Us'." And he walked out laughing.

The next day, everyone stood on the temple's ground, waiting for the trial to begin. Finally, the mayor stood and everyone quieted. "Everyone loved Chin the great because he was so great." The mayor started. "Then the Avatar showed up and killed him! And that's how it happened!" he grinned, obviously pleased with himself, and sat back down.

"_That _is how he's going to win this trial?" Lin asked.

"The accused will now present its argument." A man said.

"It's _him!"_ Aqua and Lin shouted.

"You can do it, Aang. Just remember the evidence." Sokka whispered.

"Right…evidence." Aang nodded, walking to the center. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he said loudly to get everyone's attention even though he didn't need to. No whisper was heard and no eyes wavered from the avatar. "I'm about to tell you what really happened and I will prove it with facts. Fact number one…uh…" Aang's mind went blank.

"He's dead," Aqua slapped a hand to her forehead.

"The footprints," Sokka whispered loudly to Aang.

"Oh, yeah…" Aang nodded and turned to the crowd. "You see, I have very large feet!" everyone looked at his small little girly feet and their gaze went back to his face. "Furthermore, your…temple matches your statue. But…I was painting at sunset. So there you have it. I'm not guilty!" he said but the crowd didn't look very impressed.

Sokka, Katara, Aqua, and Lin gave a fake encouraging smile. "He'd dead," Sokka said through his clenched teethed smile.

Elsewhere, in a cave sat Iroh, Zuko, Ember, and Jade. Ember and Jade were leaning against the other with the fire warming their bodies. Zuko tossed something to Uncle. A golden teacup.

"Looks like you did some shopping." Iroh said. Zuko threw Ember a green hair piece and he stepped behind Jade.

"Zuko?" she asked confused, stretching her neck to look behind her, only to feel cooled metal be placed around her neck. Even more confused, she looked down to see a silver necklace shaped like an eight pointer star. Jade's eyes glimmer.

"Zuko!" she cried. "It's so beautiful!" throwing herself into his arms. Ember smirked, was it or was the fire prince's cheeks going a little red. He quickly stood, Jade frowned and turned back to the fire, snugging into her friend. Ember was a fire bender so of course she wasn't as cold as Jade was.

"But where did you get the money?" Iroh asked.

"Do you like your new stuff?" Zuko asked.

"To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup. I know we've had some difficult times lately." Iroh sighed. "We've had to struggle to get by. But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty."

"There's no honor for me without the Avatar." Zuko declared.

"Zuko," Jade shook her head. "Remember, Aang may be just a kid but he's outwitted you a million times. Plus, he still has Katara, Sokka, and the four guardians protecting him."

"And Appa and Momo to," Ember said.

"Right," Jade nodded.

"Dumb girls," Zuko muttered. Jade growled, reaching to throw Iroh's tea pot at him. She would have too had Ember not pulled her away from it.

"Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now," Iroh said.

"Then there is no hope at all." Zuko said. Jade gasped. How could he think that?

"Zuko!" Jade stood, glaring and clenching her fists. Tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes. "Don't you dare say that! There is always hope! You can't ever get on, even if someone is on the wrong path, they can still make it right as long as they never give up."

"She is right." Iroh quickly agreed. "If you allow yourself to slip down the road of despair and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. This is the meaning of inner strength." Zuko looked at his uncle, then the two girls, and walked out.

Jade went to follow but Uncle Iroh stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Jade, I think he just needs to be alone." He said. Jade didn't look happy about it, but nodded anyway.

At the trial, "Mayor Tong, I'd like the court to hear one last testimony." Katara announced.

The mayor jumped up angrily. "I've already told you! It's just me and the accused! You can't call any witnesses."

"This isn't just any witness." Katara declared. "I'm going to call…_Avatar Kyoshi herself!" _the crowd started to mumble among themselves. What did she mean?

Aang walked out wearing Kyoshi's clothes. Since they were so much bigger than the twelve year old boy, they were extremely baggy and his face was also painted the way Kyoshi would do hers.

"What are you doing?" Sokka questioned in a whisper.

"Well, she's in Aang's past life." Katara whispered back. "Maybe wearing her stuff will trigger something."

"Aqua, what do you think? Lin?" Sokka asked.

"Well…" Aqua said. "It could work."

"If something did or said something that would trigger it." Lin said.

"We can just hope for the best." Aqua shrugged.

"This is a mockery of Chin law!" the mayor protested.

"Please!" Katara stood. "If you could just wait one more second, I'm sure Kyoshi will be here."

"Hey, everybody," Aang said. He waved Kyoshi's fan in her face, talking in a girly voice. "Avatar Kyoshi here."

"This is ridiculous." The mayor determined.

"Give him a chance!" Lin and Aqua yelled. But they mayor wasn't bugging. "For the murder of Chin the Great, the court finds the Avatar…" before he can finished, a circle of wind surrounded Aang and when it finished, the real Avatar Kyoshi stood where Aang had been. Aqua and Lin bowed in respect for the previous Avatar.

"I killed Chin the Conqueror." She admitted. "A horrible tyrant, Chin was expanding his army to all corners of the continent. When they ame to the neck of the peninsula where we lived, he demanded our immediate surrender. I warned him that I would not sit passively while he took our home, but he did not back down. On that day, we split from the mainland. I created Kyoshi Island so my people could be safe from invaders." The wind circled her and when it disappeared, Aang appeared again. He fell and Katara quickly ran to catch him before he could hit his head on the hard ground.

"So…what just happened?" Aang asked, weakly confused.

"Uh, you kind of confessed. Sorry." Katara apologized.

"Well, on a brighter note, at least we know what really happened." Aqua said.

"And I find you guilty!" the mayor stood. "Bring out the wheel of punishment!" the crowd cheered.

Elsewhere, Zuko walked back in the cave Iroh, Jade, and Aqua was staying in. "I thought a lot about what you said." He confessed.

"You did? Good, good." Iroh said, poking at the fire.

"It's helped me realize something." Zuko said. "We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way."

Jade tried to hold back her tears and Zuko rode away on the ostrich horse. They watched until he was out of sight. Iroh placed a hand on Jade's elbow. "Yes, Uncle?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Please, go with him." He said. Jade looked confused. "He'll need someone and I have a feeling he cares about you more than he's willing to admit."

"Yeah, go for it Jade. Go on." Ember nudged her.

"But what about you two?" Jade asked.

"I'll be fine. Old age hasn't caught up with me quite yet." Iroh said.

"And he'll need some company," With one final push from Ember, she grabbed her bag and ran off in the direction Zuko had disappeared, using the wind as her friend to run faster.

In Chin Town, Aang still dressed as Kyoshi stood next to the wheel of punishment. The eight choices were getting boiled in oil, in a torture machine, eaten by a bear, eaten by a shark, forced to lie on a bed of spikes, getting burned alive, falling into a pit of razors, and community service.

"I said I would face justice, so I will." Aang said and spun the wheel. The crowd started to scream, each punishment worse than the last. "Community service, community service." Katara, Aqua, and Lin chanted, crossing their fingers. The wheel stopped.

The jailer man said in a bored voice, "Looks like it's boiled in oil." Aqua and Lin's jaw dropped. If only Jade were here, she could have blew soft enough where no one would know for the wheel to land on community service, the symbol right next to being boiled in oil. The crowd cheered.

Everyone stopped and gasped as a firebomb exploded. "We've come to claim this village for the fire lord!" a man yelled, walking in on his rhino with two others. It was the same man they had escaped from earlier. "Now show me your leader so I may…" here, he stopped. The other man beside him destroyed the statue of Chin the Conqueror. "…Dethrone him." The man said.

"That's him over there!" one of the townspeople yelled, pointing to the wheel of punishment where the mayor was cowering behind.

"You! Avatar! Do something!" the mayor shouted.

"Gee, I'd love to help, but I'm supposed to be boiled in oil." Aang said dryly.

"There!" the mayor said, moving the wheel to community service. "Now serve our community and get rid of those rhinos!" Aang smiled and jumped into the air, throwing off the boots and dress. Aqua and Lin joined in the fight.

After the battle, that night, fireworks shot to the heavens, signaling their victory. "From now on, we'll celebrate a new avatar day, in honor of the day Avatar Aang saved us from the Rough Rhino Invasion." Mayor Tong announced. Sokka looked at the food in his bowl.

"What is this?" he asked. They looked like cookies, but sure didn't feel like it. They felt mushy and cold.

"That's our new festival food." The Mayor explained. "Unfried dough. May we eat it," he stopped and turned to the crowd. "And be reminded of the day the Avatar was not boiled in oil."

"Happy Avatar day, everyone," Katara said dryly, sticking a small piece in her mouth. Lin wrinkled her nose disgusted but tried some to.

"This is by far the worst time we've ever been to," Sokka said.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Aqua said, flicking some dough out of her bowl. It was so squishy. Lin squeaked as it landed on her clothing.


	26. The Blind Bandit and Toph Bei Fong

The Blind Bandit:

In a corner store, Sokka, Aqua, Lin, Aang, and Katara surrounded a green earth kingdom style bag.

"It's pricy but I really do like it," Sokka said.

"It's great, Sokka." Aqua said, looking around.

"It is, isn't it?" Sokka asked.

"You should get it, you deserve something nice." Katara said.

"I do, don't I." Sokka said. "But no, it's too expensive, I shouldn't."

"Alright, then don't." Katara said, getting annoyed. She left, followed by Aqua, Lin, and Aang. Sokka looked down at the bag.

Outside the store, a man walked over to the group of three girls and boy, Sokka was still in the store. "Hey, you kids like earth bending?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lin said slowly.

"Then check out Master Yu's Earth Bending Academy." He handed Aang a flyer and disappeared.

"Look, there's a coupon on the back." Aang said. "The first lesson is free."

"Well then, you should do it Aang." Lin said.

"Who knows, this Master Yu could be the earth bending teacher you've been looking for." Katara said.

"Come on Sokka! We're leaving!" Aqua yelled and Sokka walked out, the green bag cradled in his arms.

An hour later, Aang was standing in a ring, wearing a training uniform. Aqua bit back a giggle. All the other little boys were _little. _Probably seven to nine year olds, compared to twelve year old Aang.

"Now, strike as if you're punching through your opponents head." The teacher, Yu, demonstrated. Lin crossed her arms. "This is so stupid," she grumbled. She didn't exactly taken to Yu as a teacher. Aang's partner attacked and he was flung into a pot, destroying it as his body laded on the easily breakable pot.

Master Yu walked over to the twelve year old and had the nerve to ask, "So, are you ready to commit to more lessons? If you pay for the whole year in advance, I'll bump you up to the next belt.

"I don't think so," Aqua said. She and Lin helped Aang up and they walked out.

"He's not the one," Aang said disappointed. Two boys walked out talking loudly. "I think The Boulder is gonna win back the belt at Earth Rumble six." One of the boys said.

"He's gonna have to fight his way through the best earth benders in the world to even get a shot at the champ." The second student said. Lin and Aqua looked at the other and smiled. Maybe they would find their teacher there.

"Excuse me!" Aang called, stepping in front of the boys. "But where is this earth bending tournament exactly?" he asked politely.

"It's on the island of Noneoya-none o' ya business." The first boy said and they ran off laughing like it was the funniest thing on the planet. Lin huffed.

"Haha, oh, I remember that one." Sokka laughed and Aqua slapped his shoulder. "What?" he asked, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"I'll take care of this." Katara said.

"I'll come with you." Aqua said, ignoring Sokka and the two water bending girls ran off after the two earth bending boys.

"What was I thinking?" Sokka said to Aang and Lin, dropping his bag. "I don't need a new bag. Why'd you let me buy this?" Lin shook her head.

Barely a minute later, Katara and Aqua were running back to the small group. "You guys up for a match?" Aqua grinned.

"Because we're going to Earth Rumble Six!" Katara cheered.

"How did you get them to tell you?" Aang asked. The two water benders smirked at the other and said mysterious, "Oh, a girl has her ways."

In an ally, the two boys were shivering, frozen to the walls. They couldn't even scream for help.

That night, Sokka, Aang, Aqua, Katara, and Lin were sitting down in the front seats of the arena.

"Hey, front row seats!" Aang cheered. "I wonder why no one else is sitting here." A moment later, a boulder landed next to them. Lin grabbed onto Aang's shoulder terrified and Aqua had jumped away just in time, so she was practically sitting on Sokka's lap.

"I guess that's why." Sokka said. He turned red when he realized Aqua's position. He shifted nervously. "Uh…Aqua,"

"Huh?" Aqua asked. Her dark cheeks started to tint a dark red. "Oh, Sokka, I am so sorry!" She squeaked, jumping into the empty seat in the row above them since the boulder took over her seat.

"Oh, uh…no problem. I mean…it's alright." He stuttered. Katara and Lin looked at the other and smirked. They would need to play matchmaker.

A man showed up on the field. The man named Xin Fu yelled to the cheering crowd, "Welcome to Earth Rumble Six! I am your host, Shin Fu!"

Aang, Sokka, and Momo leaned in closer. Lin, Aqua, and Katara just looked through bored eyes.

"This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?" Katara asked.

"That's what I paid for." Sokka said excited.

"The rules are simple." Xin Fu said. "Just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win." A large muscular man stepped onto the court.

"Round one! The Boulder verses…The Big Bad Hippo!" Xin Fu yelled and a huge, more fat than muscle man said, climbing on the stage.

"Listen up, Hippo!" the boulder yelled obviously. "You may be bug, but you ain't bad! The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide."

"Hippo mad!" the Hippo yelled, raising his clenched fist hands high above his head. The Boulder earth bended at the Hippo and he attacked by slamming into the floor. The ground shook and The Boulder almost lost his balance.

"Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen, The Hippo is rocking The Boulder!" Xin Fu yelled. And in the end, The Boulder won. "The Boulder wins!" Xin Fu cried and the crowd cheered.

"The Boulder. He's got some good moves." Katara suggested.

"I don't think so," Lin shivered, having to be with someone like him constantly.

"I'm with Lin." Aqua chimed.

"I think their right." Aang said. "Bumi said I needed a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles. What do you think Sokka?" Sokka was a little busy cheering.

"Next, the Boulder versus…Fire Nation Man!" he yelled and a man dressed with fire nation clothing walked on the stage, holding a flag with the fire insignia on it. The crowd started booing.

This was going to get ugly before it got pretty.

"Please to rise for the Fire Nation national anthem." He said and started to sing. "Fire Lord, my flame burns for thee!"

"Go back to the fire nation!" Sokka yelled. He raised his fist to throw a stone as others in the crowd were doing but Aqua grabbed it from his hand and tossed it on the floor. After all, Sokka shouldn't do that to another human being, fire nation or not. Besides, Ember was fire nation and she was their best friend, practically sisters. The fire nation man was pushed under the stage with someone using earth bending.

"The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt!" Sokka said as the fire nation man vanished. Several matches, battles, and fight passed by but no earth bender caught their attention. Well…except for Sokka but he was getting way into this.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for." Xin Fu announced. "The Boulder verses your champion…" someone they didn't expect walked out. A young girl, she looked no older than Aang. She looked to be around twelve with short black hair held in a bun and with a black and green headband and a knee length green uniform dress. She wore no shoes. She was holding up the prize belt, obviously from her win last year.

"The Blind Bandit!" he yelled.

"She can't really be blind." Katara said. "It's just part of her character, right?" Katara asked.

"I think she is," Aang said.

"I think she is…" This is when Sokka yelled, "Going down!" A second later, he was sporting two bruises on his head where Lin and Aqua had smacked him for interrupting their concentration on the girl.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl." The Boulder confessed.

The Blind Bandit pointed to the Boulder and said mockingly, "Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder."

"The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you in a _rock-a-lanche!" _The Boulder shouted dramatically.

"Whenever you're ready…The Pebble!" Toph threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. Aang's eyes widened. That laugh…the girl from the swamp!

"It's on!" The Boulder shouted. The Boulder screamed and went to slam his foot into the area. As soon as he did, The Blind Bandit moved forward, raised her arms, and slid her feet across the floor.

The gang in the stands watched closely and wide-eyed, the attack caused The Boulder to end up doing a split. He screamed in pain.

The Bandit threw out her hand and The Boulder slammed into the wall outside the ring. The Blind Bandit won this round.

"Your winner!" Xin Fu shouted. The Blind Bandit raised her small fist in victory. "And still the champion, The Blind Bandit!"

"That's amazing." Lin gasped.

"Who knew a little earth bending girl could be so strong." Aqua muttered.

"No!" Sokka wailed. Aqua had a sweatdrop on her head and patted the agonized boy on the shoulder.

"How did she do that?" Katara asked.

"She waited…and listened." Aang smiled. He had found his teacher.

Xin Fu held up a small green pouch. "To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat The Blind Bandit!" No one came forward. "What, no one dares to face her?" he asked.

"I will!" Aang shouted, walking onto the area. Aqua, Lin, Sokka, and Katara turned to Aang's seat that was now empty. When had he gotten up?

"Go Aang! Avenge the Boulder!" Sokka shouted.

"You can win Aang!" Aqua cheered.

"Go, The Blind Bandit!" Lin cheered. The small group turned to her. "What? Someone needs to cheer for her and as an earth bender myself, I'll take that duty."

"Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here." Toph said loudly and the crowd ooohhed.

"I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you." Aang said.

"Boo! No talking!" Sokka shouted. Katara and Aqua smacked him and said, "Don't boo at him." Aang walked closer to the girl but she attacked and Aang was thrown into the air. He landed softly behind her and she spun around.

"Somebody's a little light on his feet." The Blind Bandit said. "What's your fighting name, The Fancy Dancer?" Aang smiled and shrugged. He was thrown into the air again and he somersaulted. "Where'd you go?" The Blind Bandit demanded. Aang landed behind her.

"Please, wait!" Aang begged.

"There you are!" The Bandit turned, throwing a boulder at him. Aang jumped into the air, air bending the rock back. The Blind Bandit was thrown out of the area and the crowd cheered.

The Bandit stalked away but Aang yelled out for her. This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

"Please listen!" Aang cried. "I need an earthbending teacher, and I think it's supposed to be you!" he yelled from the stage but The Blind Bandit wasn't listening. Instead, she was stomping away angrily to the door.

"Whoever you are, just leave me alone." The Blind Bandit snapped, stepping into the doorway. She stomped her foot and earth flew over it as if the door had never been there. Aang reached the wall but by then, it was too late.

Sokka hugged Xin Fu and took the money and belt. Aqua put her hands on Aang's shoulder comforting. Lin hugged him from behind.

"Way to go, champ." Sokka grinned, holding up the bag and belt. He didn't seem to realize what had just occurred. It was going to be _Toph_ finding that earth bender. Aang lowered his head.

Later, Sokka was showing off his new belt and bag. "I gotta admit, now I'm really glad I bought this bag. It matches the belt perfectly." Sokka said happily. Aqua sighed. He was just a goofball…a cute goofball.

"That is a big relief." Katara said. Sokka didn't notice the sarcasm in his younger sister's voice.

"If we want to find The Blind Bandit, the Earthbending Academy is a good place to start." Aang said determined.

They walked into Master Yu's academy. But two familiar boys froze when they saw the group walk in.

"Oh great, you two again," one of the students said. Katara and Aqua stepped in front of Sokka, Aang, and Lin with glares on their faces.

"Did you have fun in the ice?" Aqua snarled. The two boys flinched.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Katara said.

"Nicely done," Sokka whistled.

"Hey," the second boy said, walking to Aang. "You're the kid who beat The Blind Bandit."

"We need to talk to her." Aang explained. "Do you guys know where she lives?"

"The Blind Bandit's a mystery." The first boy said. "She shows up to fight, then disappears." Aang looked down disappointed. Katara put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Let us handle this." She turned to the two boys and said angrily, "You're not telling us anything!"

"Now tell us what you know!" Aqua demanded.

"No, no! I swear it's true!" the second boy shouted, holding up his hands. "No one knows where she goes, or who she realy is."

"That's because we're asking about the wrong person." Aang said softly. Everyone turned to the youngest boy in the back. "In my vision, I saw a girl in a white dress with a pet flying boar. Know anybody like this?"

"Well, a flying boar is the symbol of the Bei Fong family." The first student said. "They're the richest people in town, probably the whole world."

"Yeah, but they don't have a daughter." The second student said.

"Flying boar is good enough for me." Aang said and turned to his friends. "Let's go."

"Yeah, you better leave." The first student muttered quietly as the group was leaving the school. Katara and Aqua who were bringing up the rear heard them and turned. Katara put two fingers to her eyes and then pointed at them. "Hey, I've got my eyes on you." She said.

"We'll be watching," Aqua said mysteriously, and followed her friends out.

"Water tribe," Sokka smirked at them, following the two water benders.

Elsewhere in a cave like tunnel, "I'm telling you, The Boulder was standing right there. I saw the kid strike, but there was no earth bending. Nothing made contact. The Blind Bandit just fell out of the ring. She must have took a dive and split the money with the kid."

"Nobody cheats Xin Fu." Xin Fu snarled, banging his fist in the cave wall.

Sometime later, a large wall that covered a garden stood. A large flying boar crest was at the top of the gate.

"That's the flying boar from my vision. Come on." Aang said. Aang air bended himself over the wall and Lin used her earth bending to throw her and Aqua over the wall. Katara and Sokka were quick to follow, climbing over.

They all landed in a bush and they all poked their heads out to see.

Suddenly, before they could blink, the earth moved beneath them and they were thrown into the air. Aang, Katara, and Lin landed in another bush. Sokka landed roughly on the ground and groaned in pain even more when Aqua landed on him.

The attacker was a young girl, The Blind Bandit, only she now wore a fancy dress and her hair was pinned up more elegantly.

"What are you doing here, twinkle toes?" The Blind Bandit questioned.

"How did you know it was me?" Aang asked.

"Don't answer to Twinkle Toes! It's not manly!" Sokka whined.

"You're the one whose bag matches his belt." Katara said.

"How did you find me?" Toph asked.

"It wasn't that hard. We heard of the boar and took a chance." Lin explained.

"Well," Aang said, air bending himself onto his feet and the others stood as well. "A crazy king told me I had to find an earthbender who listens to the earth. And then I had a vision in a magic swamp and…"

"What Aang is trying to say is," Katara interrupted. The whole thing was starting to sound made up and completely crazy. "He's the avatar, Lin here is his earth guardian, and Aqua is his water guardian. Jade, his air guardian, and Ember, his fire guardian are…somewhere at the moment. Anyway, since Lin can't teach him earth bending, he won't be able to master it and if he doesn't soon, he won't be able to defeat the fire lord."

Katara's eyes widened as The Blind Bandit stuck her hand in her face. "Not my problem." She declared. "Now get out of here or I'll call the guards."

"Look, we all have to do our part to win this war." Sokka said. "And yours is to teach Aang earth bending."

The Blind Bandit turned and yelled in a little girl's terrified voice, "Guards! Guards! Help!" she shouted. The kids got terrified look on their faces and took off running to hide.

The Blind Bandit ran a hand through her hair as the guards came running up. "Toph, what happened?" one of the guards asked.

"I thought I heard someone. I got scared." Toph lied.

"You know your father doesn't want you wondering the grounds without supervision, Toph." The guard said. Aang watched on the roof from nearby. Slowly, a devious look appeared on his face and he jumped off the wall.

Inside, a man, and his wife stood side by side. "I'm pleased to hear that Toph's private lessons are going well, but I want to be sure that she's not trying anything too dangerous." Toph's father said. Toph's teacher, Master Yu, sat at the table with them and Toph.

"Absolutely not. I'm keeping her at the beginner's level." Master Yu declared. "Basic forms and breathing exercises only,"

"Very good," Toph's father said, obviously pleased. A servant entered the room.

"Excuse me sir, but you have a visitor." The servant bowed.

"Who thinks they are so important they can just come to my home unannounced." Lao, Toph's father, said angrily.

"Uh, the avatar and two of the guardians, earth and water, sir." She said politely. No one noticed Toph's angered look as she blew a strand of how from her face.

Later, Toph, her parents, Master Yu, Aang, Aqua, Lin, Sokka, and Katara sat around a table filled with food. Sokka quickly dug in and the servant placed the last plate in her hand in front of Toph.

"Blow on it. It's too hot for her." Lao said quickly.

"Allow me." Aang said. He created a small hand size tornado and it flew over Toph's dish, cooling the food before it disappeared.

"Avatar Aang, Guardian Lin, Guardian Aqua, it's an honor to have you visit up." Toph's mother said.

"In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" Lao asked.

"I'd like to defect the Fire Lord by the end of summer, but," he turned to Toph. "I can't do that without finding an earth bending teacher first.

"Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little.  
Lao explained. Aqua and Lin looked at each other with disgusted looks. No way were they going to try him again.

"Then she must be a great earth bender." Aang smiled, turning to Toph. "Probably good enough to teach somebody else." Suddenly, Aang jumped up screaming in pain. He glowered at Toph and quickly sat back down. She smiled innocently, quietly eating her food.

"Toph is still learning the basics." Master Yu explained.

"Yes, and sadly because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master." Lao said sadly. The kids looked at each other. Obviously, the man didn't know what his daughter did on her time off.

"Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is." Aang said. That's when Aang's chair flew backwards and his face landed in his soup. He sat back up, a blank expression on his face. Aang smiled and sneezed, sending a large wind across the room. The food scattered and Master Yu, Mrs. Bei Fong, and Toph were covered in food. Toph stood up angrily, slapping her palms on the wooden table.

"This is gonna get bad before it gets good." Lin said, slouching down in her chair embarrassed.

"What's your problem?" Toph demanded.

"What's _your _problem?" Aang demanded. The two glared at the other from different sides of the table.

"Well…shall we move to the living room for dessert then?" Mrs. Bei Fong asked, cleaning her face with a napkin.

Later, the group was sitting in their room. Toph entered and Aang freaked out, getting ready for a fight.

"Relax. Look, I'm sorry about dinner." Toph said. Gone was the fancy dress, replaced with plain under clothes. "Let's call a truce, ok.

Outside, Aang and Toph walked across the bridge. Aang walked on the bridge and Toph walked on the rail. The moonlight shined down on the two twelve year olds.

"Even though I was born blind, I'd never had a problem seeing." Toph explained, jumping off the rail as they reached the end of the bridge. "I see with earthbending." Toph explained. "It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I can feel the vibrations in the earth, and I can see where everything is. You, that tree, even those ants." She said, pointing to a small ant pile nearby.

"That's amazing." Aang said, completely honest.

"My parents don't understand." Toph said frustrated. "They've always treated me like I was helpless."

"Is that why you became The Blind Bandit?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," Toph confessed, looking down at the ground.

"Then why stay here when you're not happy?" Aang asked.

"They're my parents." Toph said. "Where else am I supposed to go?"

Aang slowly started to smile and said, "You could come with us."

"Yeah," Toph said. "You guys get to go wherever you want. No one telling you what to do, that's the life. It's just…not my life." She stopped and knelt down quickly, putting her hand on the ground. "We're being ambushed." Toph grabbed Aang's arm and they started running towards the house. Suddenly, two metal cases were dropped on them and they were caged. They looked out the caged window although Toph was a little short and couldn't look out. Other contestants from Earth Rumble Six jumped out.

"I think you kids owe me some money." Xin Fu said with a sinister smile. A few minutes later, Katara, Aqua, Lin, Master Yu, Sokka, and Toph's parents stood outside. Sokka picked up the scroll that had been left behind pinned with a sword. Sokka handed Katara the paper.

"Whoever took Aang and Toph left this." Sokka said. Katara opened the scroll. "If you want to see your daughter again, bring five hundred gold pieces to the arena. It's sighed Xin Fu and The Boulder."

"I can't believe it." Sokka said. He grabbed the scroll and fell to his near. "I have The Boulder's autograph!" he yelled excited.

"Get your priorities straight!" Aqua yelled.

"Master Yu," Lao said. "I need you to help get my daughter back.

"We're going with you." Katara said.

"They took our friend, now it's personal." Lin said, clenching her fists.

"Poor Toph, she must be so scared." Mrs. Bei Fong said.

Meanwhile, Toph's hands clenched at the bars of her window. "You think you're so tough…" Toph snarled. "…Why don't you come up here so I can smack that grin off your face."

"I'm not smiling." Xin Fu said. That was when The GAang, Toph's dad, and Master Yu ran in.

"Toph!" Lao shouted, seeing his daughter's predicament.

"Aang!" Lin and Aqua shouted.

Sokka held up a green pouch filled with the five hundred coins. "Here's your money, now let them go." Sokka said, dropping the bag. Master Yu used his earth bending to toss it to them. Xin Fu picked the bag up to make sure it was really filled with the right coins. He nodded and gears started to move as Toph was lowered to the ground. Problem, they weren't moving Aang to.

The case Toph was kept in stopped a few feet above the ground and the bottom opened. Toph fell out and ran to her dad who quickly started to lead her away. Master Yu followed but Katara, Sokka, Aqua, and Lin didn't move.

"What about Aang?" Katara demanded.

"We had a deal." Aqua glared.

"No, we agreed to let the girl go. We said nothing about him." Xin Fu said. He held up a scroll and unrolled it to reveal a wanted picture of Aang and the Guardians.

"I think the fire nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar and Guardians. If you don't want the Avatar to be hurt, you will leave the guardians and get out of my ring!" Xin Fu snarled. Lin and Aqua narrowed their eyes, ready for a fight.

There was a pause and a bunch of men came out, the other contestants. Sokka, Katara, Aqua, and Lin looked surprised.

"Go, I'll be okay." Aang called down to them.

"If you think we're leaving, you're insane." Lin said.

"Go, we'll be fine." Aqua told the water tribe siblings. They nodded and ran out the tunnel to get Toph.

"Toph, there's too many of them." Katara said, stopping Toph, her father, and Master Yu. "We need another earth bender. We need you." The three turned to the two and Toph's father tightened his grip on his daughter's hand.

"My daughter is blind." Lao said angrily. "She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile." Toph closed her eyes. "She cannot help you."

He was only stopped when Toph slipped her hand out of his. "Yes, I can." Toph said and walked back up the tunnel. Katara and Sokka followed. Her father looked after her daughter with distraught eyes and ran after her. The Hippo was carrying Aang's cage away when they entered, Aqua and Lin were being forced to follow, knowing the Hippo could kill Aang with one move of his arm.

They were stopped when a huge and jagged rock jumped out in front of them. Toph stood behind them.

"Toph!" Lin cried.

"Let him go." Toph demanded. "I beat you all before, and I'll do it again."

"The Boulder takes issue with that comment." The Boulder said. The hippo threw Aang's coffin and he went skidding across the area. Aqua and Lin ran to him and pulled at the locks. Sokka and Katara were about to attack but Toph put her hands out and stopped them. "Wait, they're mine." She said.

Katara and Sokka looked at her surprised. Toph stamped the ground and an explosion of rock and dust shot up over the field. The Boulder fell out of the dust cloud, falling onto the ground. Master Yu and Lao watched anxious.

The Fire Nation man searched through the dust cloud, trying to find Toph but she found him. The dust cleared and Toph appeared in front of him. His eyes widened surprised. His foot started to move and a small smile appeared on Toph's face.

The Fire Nation man attacked and Toph stepped out of the way. She attacked and a bunch of rocks jumped from the floor, knocking the Fire Nation man out of the ring. Master Yu and Lao were now watching from the stands, completely worried and anxious.

Katara, Sokka, Aqua, and Lin were fighting the cage, trying to get it open but it wasn't budging. Sokka hit the lock with a large rock. "Hit it harder!" Aang cried.

"I'm trying!" Sokka yelled back. The man with a green mask walked through the dust cloud. A pebble hit him in the head and he turned to see Toph standing behind him.

The man jumped in the air and threw two boulders at her but she blocked them easily and sent them back. The man fell and Toph stomped her foot on the ground. A pillar of rocks jumped from the ground and hit him in the stomach. He was thrown out of the arena and onto the Fire Nation Man just starting to stand up.

Another man that looked like a gopher jumped out of the ground behind her. He flew at her but she attacked and he was thrown out and fell onto the masked man and the fire nation man. That gotta hurt.

"Oh, give me that." Lin snapped, snatching the rock from Sokka and slamming it into the lock, breaking it.

"I loosened it," Sokka muttered. Aang jumped out getting into a battle stance but Sokka stopped him and pointed to the field. Toph had it all under control.

The Hippo screamed, running at Toph. Toph emerged from the cloud where he was. She stood on the large symbol of the earth nation that stretched out over the arena.

Toph moved her hands and The Boulder and Hippo made their way towards her on either side. Lao's eyes widened

The Hippo and The Boulder rushed at her and the man with the painted face swung in on a rope. Toph made a movement with her arms and stone of the earth kingdom insignia started to turn. The man swinging in ended up slamming into Hippo and The Boulder. The three groaned in a heap in front of the blind earth bender.

The four were still covered by a dust loud. Toph gave a small smile and he three were thrown from the arena.

"I never knew," Lu said amazed and shocked. "Your daughter's amazing." Toph moved her wrist and the dust cloud blew out of the way. Only Xin Fu was left. He cracked his neck, ready for a fight and took a stance. Toph smirked and spit.

Xin Fu launched one boulder at her, then two, then one more, then three, and one more. Toph raised her arms and triangles shaped rocks shot from the ground protecting her. When it was over, she threw one of the triangles at him and he dodged it. He spun in the air and pushed his hand into the earth.

He threw a chunk of earth at her and she moved. The rock passed her face by a mere inch. She attacked and Xin Fu was thrown from the ring. He landed between Lao and Yu.

Sokka fainted, Toph managed to beat all of them on her own.

"She's the greatest earth bender I've ever seen!" Lao said amazed.

Later that night, Toph stood in her fancy dress in front of her parents. Aang, Aqua, Lin, Sokka, and Katara sat behind her.

"Dad," Toph started. "I know it's hard for you to see me this way, but the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love being an earth bender. And I'm really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me but I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend. So now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me."

"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph. It's made me realize something." Lao said. The GAang looked up hopefully.

"It has?" Toph said, her head shooting up, hope in her voice.

"Yes." He said. "I've let you have far too much freedom. From now on, you will be cared for and guarded twenty four hours a day.

"But dad!" Toph cried.

"We are doing this for your own good, Toph." Mrs. Bei Fong insisted.

"Please escort the avatar, the guardians, and their friends out. They are no longer welcome here." Lao said.

"I'm sorry, Toph." Aang apologized as he and his friends were being led out.

"I'm sorry too. Good bye, Aang." Toph said. A single tear fell from her eye.

Outside, Aang, Aqua, Lin, Katara, and Sokka stood next to Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby.

"Don't worry. We'll find you another teacher." Katara said. "There is plenty of amazing earth benders out there."

"Not like her." Aang said. Sokka was a little busy polishing the tournament belt. They were about to take to the air but stopped when they heard yelling.

It was Toph, she had a bag on her shoulder and was breathing hard, running to catch up to them. "Toph!" Aang cried. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad changed his mind." She explained. "He said I was free to travel the world.

"Welcome to the team, Toph." Lin smiled from Ruby. Aqua nodded from Sapphire.

"Well, we'd better get out of here, before your dad changes his mind again." Sokka said.

"Good idea." Toph agreed.

"You're going to be a great teacher, Toph." Aang smiled.

"Speaking of which," Toph said shyly. "I want to show you something."

"Okay." He said and jumped off Appa, landing in front of the blind earth bender. She tapped her foot on the ground and Aang was thrown into a tree. Aang hung upside down, his feet tangled around the branch.

"Now, we're even." Toph said. Toph held her hand up to Sokka.

"Um, I'll take the belt back." Toph said. Pouting, Sokka pulled the belt off and dropped it down to her. Being blind and him not touching the earth, it hit her on the head. "OW!" She cried, landing on the ground.

"Sorry." Sokka said. Aang fell out of the three and landed beside her.

Inside Lao's house, he sat in front of Xin Fu and Master Yu. "I know you two are very different…but I believe you have a common interest." He opened the small box he held in his lap to reveal gold.

"The Avatar and Guardians have kidnapped my daughter. I want you to do whatever it takes to bring her home." Lao said.

Outside, Toph closed her eyes peacefully, clutching the saddle and for the first time, feeling the fresh air of freedom as she rode away from her prison.


	27. Jade and Zuko Alone

Zuko Alone:

Zuko rode on the ostrich horse. Jade walked behind him. When he first realized she had fallowed him, he had yelled at her to go back. She didn't and he finally decided to just ignore her. But that was getting harder and harder as Jade was lagging behind, her head drooping down. It was obvious she was tired.

Finally, Zuko sighed, lowering his head so the hat he wore covered his face but he stopped the horse and turned it around, waiting patiently for Jade to catch up.

She looked up when she came to the horse. "Why'd you stop?" Jade asked weakly. "You're going to make yourself sick." Zuko said. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her onto the ostrich horse in front of him. Her feet were slung on one side of the saddle and she sat with her head on his chest. Her face reddened she was lucky it was dark.

Her face only deepened when he put a hand on her forehead, pushing past her hair covering her forehead. "Great, you really must be sick. You face is hot and red. You shouldn't push yourself so much!" Zuko said angrily. Jade looked into his golden eyes surprised. Since when did he care so much?

He ignored her wondering look and pushed her head back onto his chest. "Just go to sleep already." He muttered. Jade smiled softly and fell into a deep sleep. And even though the seat was rough and her feet hurt and the horse was bouncing, it was still the best sleep she ever had.

Jade found herself being shaken awake and she yawned. The sun was just coming up. "Looks like you feel better." Zuko muttered, climbing off the horse.

"Yeah, I feel much better." Jade yawned, grabbing onto his shoulder before he could walk off and jumped off. They were in some village. Zuko walked to one of the stands. "Could I get some water, a bag of feed, and something hot to eat?" Zuko asked, handing the man a few coins. Jade stayed nearby, rubbing the ostrich horses head.

"Not enough here for a hot meal." The Merchant said. "I can get you two bags of feed." Zuko sighed and nodded depressed. Jade saw two laughing boys hiding behind the stand before one of the boys threw an egg and it landed on the head of a soldier. Jade covered her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"Hey! You throwing eggs at us stranger?" The soldier demanded. Jade tensed and narrowed her eyes. He was talking to Zuko.

"No." Zuko said.

"You see who did throw it?" he demanded. Jade clenched her fists, she knew he thought Zuko had thrown it. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when Zuko stepped in front of her and put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No." Zuko simply said.

"That's your favorite word, no?" Soldier asked.

"Egg had to come from somewhere." Another soldier said.

"Maybe a chicken flew over." Zuko said dryly. Jade reached out and grasped the back of his shirt tightly. She was worried. What if they tried to attack him? Zuko couldn't use his fire bending without being arrested. The merchant put the two bags of feed on the table and the soldier the egg had hit picked them up.

"Thanks for your contribution. The army appreciates your support. You better leave town. Penalty for staying is a lot steeper than you can afford stranger." Jade glowered, peeking over Zuko's shoulder because he was taller than her. The soldiers walked away.

"Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the fire nation, but they're just a bunch of thugs." The merchant said.

"A bunch of jerks," Jade growled. Zuko turned her around to the horse and was helping her on when a little boy ran over.

"Thanks for not ratting me out." The little boy said. He was about ten with shaggy dark hair and brown eyes. Jade smiled. He was so cute! Little kid cute.

Zuko climbed on behind Jade and grabbed the reins in front of her. She blushed and was just lucky he couldn't see. The fire and air bender were only stopped when the little kid who introduced himself as Lee stepped in front of them.

"I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich horse for you. Come on, I owe you." Lee said.

"We really should keep going." Zuko said quickly. Jade elbowed him in the stomach behind him. "Sure Lee, we'll love to." Jade smiled down at the little boy. This boy was offering food and she wasn't about to turn it away when he had plenty himself.

They walked towards his house where a bunch of animals were making plenty of noise. Jade's ears twitched.

"No one can ever sneak up on us." Lee said.

"No kidding," Zuko muttered. A man walked out of the house and walked towards them. He looked like an older version of Lee.

"You a friend of Lee's?" his friend asked.

"This guy and his friend just stood up to the soldiers!" Lee exclaimed. "By the end, he practically had them running away!" a woman walked out of the house and asked, "Does these strangers have names?"

"I'm…uh…" Zuko stuttered.

"I'm Jade!" Jade exclaimed and felt Zuko's glare on her. What? Jade could be a common name.

"Her friend doesn't have to say who he is if he doesn't want to, Sela." Her husband said. "Anyone who can hold his own against those bully soldiers is welcome here."

"Thank you sir." Jade's smile was full of kindness and hope.

"The real soldiers are off fighting the war, like Lee's big brother, Sen Su. Supper's going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?" Sela asked.

"We can't. We really should be moving on." Zuko said.

"But we would love to stay." Jade said quickly. She could feel his glare again but whatever. He wasn't her prince…well, that thought just seem to make her feel as if a knife had hit her dead in the heart.

"Gansu could use help on the barn and I sure could use some help in the kitchen. Why don't you young man work with Gansu and Jade can come work with me, then we'll eat." Sela said.

"I'll love to," Jade said, climbing off the ostrich horse and she was led with Sela into the kitchen. She waved to Zuko and the father and son before disappearing into the house.

A few minutes later, in the kitchen, "So, you and your friend seem pretty close." Sela smirked.

"Well, we should. I've been traveling with him for nearly a month or so now." Jade said, choosing her words carefully.

"Hmm mm." she said. There was something in her voice that made Jade look up at her confused but she said nothing. The cooking was dealt with in silence.

Later that night, Jade slept on her side in the barn, a blanket wrapped tightly around her. Zuko had plain out told her he wasn't going to use it because he being a fire bender would keep him warm.

She heard Zuko walk out a few moments ago so she followed to see what he was up to. She saw Zuko…he was talking to Lee who held his twin swords.

"You're holding them all wrong." Zuko explained. "Keep in mind that these are dual swords." He took them and showed him how to hold them. "Two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, because they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole." Jade smiled softly, hiding behind the barn doors and watching the scene. Zuko looked like a real father teaching his son how to defend himself and his loved ones.

He handed the swords back to Lee who did the same. Zuko had his arms cross with a small smile.

"I think you'd like my brother Sen Su." Lee said. "He used to show me stuff like this all the time." Seeing Zuko coming back a few minutes later with his sword, Jade quickly climbed under the blanket, hiding her face under it.

The next day, Zuko and Jade were ready to leave when they noticed the soldiers from earlier running at them.

"What do you think they want?" Gansu questioned.

"Trouble." Zuko said.

"Well if they want a fight…" Jade said from on top of the ostrich horse. She didn't need to say anymore for everyone else to sense the threat in her voice.

"What do you want, Gow?" Gansu demanded when the soldiers reached them.

"Just thought someone ought to tell you, your son's battalion got captured." Gow smirked. Gansu looked on in horror. "You boys hear what the fire nation did with their last group of earth kingdom prisoners?"

"Dressed them up in fire nation uniforms and put them on the frontline unarmed, way I heard it. Then they just watched." Another soldier said.

"That's just sick." Jade spat. Gow tried to attack her but was only stopped when Zuko stepped in front of the ostrich horse she still sat on. Jade felt as if she was going to throw up, how could the fire nation be so cruel and do such a thing.

Lee turned to Zuko and Jade and asked, "What's going to happen to my brother?"

"I'm sure he'll survive. I bet he's strong." Jade said, hoping to comfort the small family.

"I'm going to the front." Gansu said. "I'm going to find Sen Su and bring him back." Lee cried as his parents left to the house. He turned back to Jade and Zuko and asked, "When my dad goes, will you stay?"

"No, we need to move on." Zuko said but pulled something out of his pocket. "Here, I want you to have this. Read the inscription."

Lee took the offered dagger and moved it form its shealth. "Made in earth kingdom." He read.

"The other one." Zuo said and Lee turned it around. "Never give up without a fight." Lee read. Zuko climbed on and the two road off.

"That was really nice of you, Zuko." Jade said quietly. He said nothing.

Later, as the sun was coming up, Zuko and Jade awoke to a wagon quickly approaching. Jade jumped up and Zuko followed.

It was Sela who stopped in front of them. "You have to help. It's Lee." She explained. "The thugs from own came back as soon as Gansu left. When they ordered us to give them food, Lee pulled a knife on them! I don't even know where he got a knife! Then they took him away, they told me if he's old enough to fight, he's old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you, but…"

"We'll help you," Jade said immediately.

"I'll get your son back." Zuko said. A few minutes later, Zuko and Jade were riding into the village where Lee was tied to a long gate. The soldiers stood nearby and the crowds of the townspeople were watching curiously, not even trying to help the young boy.

"Hey, there they are!" Lee grinned widely. "I told you they'd come."

"Let the kid go." Zuko demanded, climbing off the ostrich horse. Jade was quick to follow.

"Who do you think you are?" Gow laughed. "Telling us what to do."

"It doesn't matter who I am." Zuko said. "You're not soldiers. You're bullies. Freeloaders, abusing your power, mostly over women and children. You don't want Lee in your army. You're sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war.

"Are you going to let this stranger stand here and assault you like this?"Gow demanded to his men. One of the soldiers pulled out his spear and stalked forward. He attacked but Zuko threw him back. Another tried to attack but Jade tripped him with a small breath of air that no one would notice.

The last tried to attack but Zuko broke his spear in two and he took off running. Lee laughed. The crowd watched amazed.

Gow growled and pulled out two war hammers and got into a bending stance. Zuko pulled out his broadswords and because Jade was weaponless, she held up her fists. Gow slammed the ground with one of his hammers and a rock flew from the ground. He hit it with his other hammer and Zuko shattered it with his blades. Jade stayed behind Zuko, knowing that this was his fight, he was closer to Lee and wanted to protect him.

Gow tried again, Zuko destroyed one but got hit in the gut with the other. "No!" Jade cried, helping Zuko stand.

"Stay back," he growled, pushing her behind him.

"Stop being a hero and let me help you!" Jade cried.

An old couple nearby watching, the old man yelled, "Give him a left! A left!" the man cried.

"It's not a fist fight." His wife said.

"He's got a left sword, don't he?" The old man asked and Zuko ran at Gow. He destroyed a few more rocks but one more knocked him back. Jade gasped, completely filled with worry. He staggered back.

"Look out!" the old man from the ground yelled.

"Behind you!" Lee cried.

"Move!" Jade wailed. Zuko was being driven back by Gow who was having the upper hand. Zuko was thrown to the ground. "No," Jade whispered, wide eyed and tears in her eyes.

"Get up," Lee whispered. Zuko's eyes opened and Jade knew what was going to happen. Zuko was angry and when he got angry, the fire within him burned brighter than ever.

Zuko jumped up screaming, waving his sword. A ring of fire circled around him and Gow jumped back surprised. Zuko threw a fireball at him and he was thrown off his feet.

Gow, now realizing his opponent was a fire bender, jumped up and got into stance again. Zuko threw fire after fire from his blade and Gow was thrown into a wall. Some of it crumbled over him.

"W-who are you?"Gow stuttered.

Zuko strengthened and said with confidence, "My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai." He said proudly, putting his swords in his sheath. "Prince of the fire nation and heir to the throne." The crowd started to mutter. Jade took in a deep breath. At least Zuko wasn't hiding who he truly was. After all, you should be proud and stand tall, even in the face of death.

"Liar! I've heard of you!" the old man from earlier. "You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him." Jade clenched her fists, how dare they, didn't they know that Zuko came back and just saved a young boys life. A young boy's who mother was untying from the post.

Zuko ignored the rude old man and walked over to Gow. He took the dagger that Gow had taken from Lee and started towards Lee and his mother.

"Not a step closer," Sela said, spreading her arms and stepping in front of Lee, as if trying to protect him. Zuko could have killed him whenever he wanted to but he didn't. Why were they so nice until they found out about his origins? What did someone's family matter? That didn't mean anything, they weren't their parents, and they were themselves.

Zuko knelt down in front of the mother and her son and offered Lee the dagger. "It's yours. You should have it." Zuko said.

"No, I hate you!" Lee cried. That was the last straw.

"How could you, _all of you!" _Jade yelled to the crowds. "He just saved all your lives. Who cares about who is parents are, does it matter if he's a fire bender! It's because of his bending that he saved Lee. You were all so kind, but once you found out who his parents are, you turned on him! That's despicable and wrong! He's a brave man and a strong warrior, he shouldn't have to take this. He's kind and has more honor than all of you together! How could you act like this?"

"So what," Sela spat. "Are you a fire bender as well?"

Jade chuckled and looked down, her hair covering her eyes. "No, but one of my best friends is. She's a fire bender, and I have another friend who's a water bender, and another who's an earth bender. We all know the fire, water, and earth and three of the elements but the last one…is the one I am." She reached behind her head and threw off her headband to show them her air bender mark. "I am Jade," she said proudly. "I am an air bender, and The Avatar's air guardian!" she said proudly. Everyone looked shocked and surprised. It couldn't be.

Jade turned and jumped into the air, doing a perfect flip in the air and lightly landing on the ostrich horse, clearly using her airbending. She put her hand out and Zuko jumped on in front of her.

They started off, leaving the townspeople watching after them, clearly shocked.

When they left the town, Zuko asked quietly, "Did you really mean that." He was asking about Jade saying how he had more honor than them all.

She knew what he was asking but decided to pull what Iroh did the first time she had met Zhao, wow, that seemed so long ago.

She laid her head down on his back and said, "Of course, you know I'm an air bender."

They rode into the sunset and Jade fell asleep with Zuko's calming heated skin. She didn't see it, But Zuko smiled softly, adjusting her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall off.


	28. The Chase

The Chase

"Hey, you guys picked a great campsite." Toph said. "The grass is so soft." Toph was sitting on the ground of their newest campsite. Lin was standing nearby and shaking her head, crossing her arms.

"That's not grass." Sokka said. "Appa's shedding."

"Gross." Katara and Aqua said, wrinkling their nose.

"That's not gross, it's just a part of spring." Aang insisted. "You know, rebirth, flowers blooming, and Appa get a new coat!"

"Ah, the beauty of spring," Katara sighed. Appa stuck his tongue out and his tongue was covered in fur, and sneezed. Fur blew everywhere. "Stop, Appa, stop!" Katara cried out.

"It's not that bad Katara," Sokka said, rubbing fur on his head. "It makes a great wig." He said, making a large pillar of hair on his head.

Aang jumped into the fur and made a mustache and beard on his face. "And a great beard."

"I'm just glad we got one more girl in the ground because you two are disgusting." Katara said.

"How many girls in a group do we need anyway?" Lin asked. "I think four plus Ember and Jade which equals six is enough against two boys."

"Excuse me, does anybody have a razor?" Toph asked, walking over. She put her hands behind her head and said, "Because I've got some hairy pits!" And true to her word, Toph had put some of Appa's fur in the sleeves of her shirt.

Aang sneezed and flew back into Appa. Sapphire and Ruby laid nearby curled up around the other resting. Soon, the whole group was laughing.

Later that day, the group was setting up camp. Sokka was putting fire down. Lin was rubbing rocks together to make sparks fly to start the fire. Aang, with a blast of air put the tents up and Katara and Aqua was swirling water in a large pot.

Toph was sitting lazily leaning against a rock relaxing. Katara left Aqua to the pot and walked over to Toph. She said, "So, Toph, usually when setting up camp, we try to divide up the work."

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'm good to go." Toph said, showing Katara her ready-to-go bag.

"Well actually," Katara tried again. "What I'm trying to say is, uh, some of us might fetch water while someone else might set up the fire pit or put up the tent." Momo flew by and dropped a few nuts in Katara's hands. "Even Momo does his fair share of work."

"Katara, I'm fine. I can carry my own weight." Toph declared. "I don't need a fire, I've already collected my own food, and look." She moved her fist and a stone tent appeared over her. "My tent's all set up."

"Well, that's great for you." Katara said. "But we still need to finish…"

"I don't understand." Toph said, getting irritated. "What's the problem here?"

"Never mind." Katara huffed and stormed off.

Later that day when the sun was going down, Katara walked back over to Toph. "Hey, Toph, I just a little tired and getting on each other's nerves."

"Yes, you do seem pretty tired." Toph said.

"I mean all of us." Katara said angrily.

"Well, good night." Toph said, turning to lay on her stomach in her tent.

"Goodnight." Katara sighed, walking away.

That night, everyone was resting peacefully, believing they were safe for the night. Everyone woke up when Toph yelled, "There's something coming towards us!"

Everyone jumped up surprised. Aang jumped off Appa, Katara and Sokka left their tent, and Aqua and Lin left there's.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"It feels like an avalanche…but not like an avalanche." Toph explained.

"But there's nothing." Lin said confused.

"Your powers of perception are frightening." Sokka said.

"Should we leave?" Katara asked.

"Guess so." Aqua yawned, covering her mouth.

"Better safe than sorry after all." Aang said. Quickly packing up camp, they took to the skies. From the sky, they could clearly see a dust storm was heading to where there camp had been.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked.

"I sure don't want to find out." Aqua said. It looked like some kind of train thing now that the smoke had cleared a little.

Everyone tried to stay awake but it was getting late. Finally, Appa landed on a hill and everyone climbed off.

"Ahh, land, sweet land!" Toph cried, enjoying the dirt under her feet. "See you guys in the morning."

"Actually, can you help us unload?" Katara said.

"Tired." Aqua yawned, laying her head on Sokka's shoulder. He turned red. Even tired as he was, he was embarrassed by this show of affection.

"Really, you need me to help unload Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag?" Toph asked.

"Well…yeah." Katara insisted. Lin was already laid on the ground, her hands under her head, not bothering with her tent. "That and everything else." Katara continued. "You're a part of the team now…"

"Look." Toph said, tired and irritated. "I didn't ask you to unload my stuff. I'm carrying my own weight." And she stomped off. Katara glared and put her hands on her hips.

"That's not the point." She said. "You've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful."

"What?" Toph demanded. "Look here, sugar queen, I gave up everything I had so that I could teach Aang earthbending, so don't you talk to me about being selfish!"

"Sugar Queen!" Katara shriek. Lin groaned and pulled Sapphire's tail over her face. Sapphire made no sign of knowing, she just slept on. Katara started yelling again.

"Okay, okay." Aang stepped in. "You both need to calm down.

"Both!" Katara shrieked at him. "I'm completely calm!" her eye twitched.

"I…I can see that." Aang stuttered.

Later, Katara and Aang were sleeping next to Lin. Aqua, in her sleeping state, wouldn't let Sokka's arm go so, not that he was complaining, but he ended up laying down next to her with his arm slung over her waist, burying his face in her hair.

Things were peace until Katara yelled at Toph and in Toph's anger, she earth bended at Katara who was flung through the air and landed on Sokka and Aqua.

"Hey, stop all that!" Sokka snapped, throwing Katara off them. "You'll wake her up." He muttered, curling back up with Aqua. Last thing he wanted was for them to wake Aqua up who probably would go sleep somewhere else.

Toph walked out of her tent and said quickly, "The thing is back!" she cried, waking everyone up. How Toph's scream woke Aqua up and Katara landing on her didn't was lost on Sokka.

"Well, how far away is it?" Sokka asked. "Maybe we can close our eyes for a few minutes."

Smoke was starting to rise from the trees. Aqua beat on Sokka's arm. "Come on, we gotta get out of here now!"

Seconds later, they were flying again. "Seriously, what is that thing?" Katara demanded.

"And how does it keep finding us?" Toph asked.

"Someone's gotta be after us again, but somehow, I don't think it's Zuko again." Lin told Aqua as they flew on their dragons.

"Right, but who else could it possibly be? Can't be Zhao either, that's for sure." Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby flew for nearly an hour before landing on a hill.

"Forget about setting up camp, I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep." Sokka said. Aqua and Lin climbed off Sapphire and Ruby before curling up together, sharing a blanket. Sokka looked longingly at Aqua but unrolled his sleeping bag.

"That's good, because Toph wasn't going to help anyway." Katara declared.

"Oh, I didn't realize baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed." Toph glared.

"Come on guys," Aang said from on top of Appa. "There's something after us and we don't even know what or who it is."

"It could be Zuko." Katara suggested. "We haven't seen him since the North Pole."

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail who tracked us all over the world." Sokka said.

"What's wrong with ponytails, ponytail?" Katara joked.

"This is a warrior's wolf tail." Sokka declared.

"Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky!" Katara said.

"Anyway, whoever's chasing us, they couldn't have followed us here. So…now would everyone just…" Sokka shushed them and laid down.

Toph jumped up, Aqua and Lin jumped up surprised when Toph made the earth rumble beneath them wake them up.

"That's impossible." Aang decided. "There's no way they could have tracked us."

"I can feel it with my own two feet." Toph declared.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lin said.

"Let's get out of here." Aqua said, climbing onto Aqua. Lin climbed onto Ruby. They could clearly see smoke from the machine chasing them down below the cliff and approaching quickly.

"I'm with Aqua." Katara agreed.

"Maybe we should face them." Aang suggested. "Find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly."

"Somehow, I doubt it." Lin said. Everyone looked as the machine stopped and three girls stepped out. Three girls named Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. They were riding on giant lizards! Fast creatures, but not as fast as a sky bison and two dragons.

"It's those three girls from Omashu!" Katara shouted.

"We can take 'em." Toph said. "Three on five."

"Actually, Toph, there's six of us." Sokka corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't count you, you know, no bending and all." Toph said. Sokka's arms went slack, annoyance on his face.

"I can still fight!" Sokka yelled.

"Okay, three on five plus Sokka." Toph said.

"We just gonna sit here and wait until they come?" Aqua asked. Toph answered by moving her arms and rocks blasted at the three girls who dodged and kept moving upward towards them.

"Well, we wanted to find out who they were, we found out." Sokka said, putting away his boomerang. "Now, let's get out of here." Then, they were off.

"I can't believe those girls followed us all the way form Omashu." Katara said.

"You think they would give us a break." Lin grumbled tiredly.

"Yeah, but then that would be too easy." Aqua yawned.

"I still think we could've taken them." Toph huffed.

"Are you kidding?" Katara asked. "The crazy blue fire bending and the flying daggers are bad enough, but last time we saw them…one of those girls did something that took my bending away. That's scary." Aqua shivered. Seeing that itself was scary. Image it happening.

They were flying past another hill when they saw something horrifying. The sun coming up.

"Oh no, the sun is rising!" Sokka cried. "We've been up all night with no sleep!"

"Sokka, we'll be okay." Aang said.

"Are you sure!" Sokka shouted. "I've never not slept before! What if I fall asleep and something happens! And something always happens!"

"This is a nightmare!" Aqua cried, falling onto Sapphire's back.

"Every time we land, those girls are there so we'll just have to keep flying." Katara decided.

"We can't keep flying forever." Aang said.

"I'm sure Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby are getting exhausted." Lin yawned. As the train followed the gang, they were unaware of Zuko and Jade riding on an ostrich horse and following. Both had determined looks. Zuko's was because he hated his sister and Jade because she wanted to do her duty and protect Aang.

In the air, "So, what's the plan?" Aang asked.

"Don't know…" Toph said, her head laying on the saddle. "Too tired to think."

"Ask again after a good rest." Aqua yawned.

"Aqua's right." Katara groaned.

"Yes! Sleep!" Sokka cried. That's when Appa yawned and suddenly, he started to fall. The occupants screamed as they held onto the saddle. Sokka screamed as he fell off but Sapphire grabbed him around his waist with her tail and lifted him onto her back.

Aqua, Sokka, and Lin weren't sure what to do while Sapphire and Ruby tried desperately to wake Appa up. They finally succeeded and Appa woke up just as his belly was starting to brush across the trees. By then, it was too late and he had crashed into the ground.

"Is everyone alright!" Aqua shouted as they landed next to the bison.

"Yeah!" Aang called out.

"No more flying for now." Lin said and the three climbed off the dragons.

"Okay, we've put a lot of distance between us and them." Sokka said. "The plan now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep.

"Of course, we could have just gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such issues." Katara mocked. Lin and Aqua groaned before laying down, cuddling into the other as sisters could and tried to sleep between the girls argument.

"Besides," Toph said loudly. "It's sheddy over there!"

"What!" Aang cried, getting in on the argument. "You're blaming Appa!"

"Yeah!" Toph shouted. "You wanna know how they keep finding us?" she grabbed a handful of Appa's fur and let it blow out of her hand in the breeze. "He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!" Aang jumped off Appa and shouted, "How dare you blame Appa! He saved your life three time today! If there's anyone to blame, it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not! He is! Appa's carrying your weight! He never had a problem flying when it was just the thre of us!

Toph lowered her head, grabbed her bag and walked away. "Toph, where are you going?" Lin asked, looking up.

"I'm leaving," Toph said, and kept walking.

"Wait." Sokka said, spreading his arms in front of her. She tapped the ground and Sokka was pushed to the side. She walked past him.

When she got out of sight, Aang started freaking out. "What did I just do!" Aang cried.

Aqua put an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, Aang, everything will be alright."

"I can't believe I yelled at my earthbending teacher. Now she's gone." Aang groaned.

"I know. We're all just trying to get on each other's nerves and I was mean to her." Katara said.

"Yeah, you two were pretty much jerks." Sokka said bluntly.

"Thanks, Sokka." Katara glared.

"No problem." Sokka said with his eyes closed, not noticing Katara's glare.

"We need to find Toph and apologize." Katara decided.

"Okay, but what are we going to do about the tank full of dangerous ladies chasing us?" Sokka asked. Aang grabbed a handful of fur and watched it blow away.

"I have a plan." Aang said. A few minutes later, they were in the river and washing Appa down. The fur drifted down the river.

"Toph was right." Aang said. "Appa's fur was leaving a trail right to us. But now he's clean, no more trail!"

"Are you sure that he's okay to fly?" Katara asked.

"He'll be fine as long as we leave his saddle and all our stuff here." Aang said, stuffing some of the fur in a bag. "I'm going to use Appa's fur to make a fake trail and lead the tank off course."

"We'll come with you." Aqua said. Lin nodded. Aang nodded. Katara and Sokka rode off on Appa, Sapphire and Ruby following. Aang flew into the air with his glider so the fur in the bag would fly out to create a fake trail. Aqua climbed on Lin's back and she earthbended them after Aang.

Meanwhile, Toph was walking through a forest. She stopped and stomped her foot. There was a groan. Behind a nearby rock was Iroh, Ember stood in front of him protectively, getting into a fire bending poise.

"That really hurt my tailbone." Iroh groaned.

At the river, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula stood. "How delightful." Azula said, plucking a small patch of fur out of the river.

"Hmm…there not wads, more like…bundles." Ty Lee decided. "…Or bunches…it's got an uh sound."

"Clumps," Mai said. "The trail goes that way." Mai said, pointing in the direction Aang, Lin, and Aqua had taken off too.

"The avatar and guardians are trying to give us the slip." Azula decided. "I'll follow this trail." And Azula separated from Ty Lee and Mai.

Elsewhere, Aang, Lin, and Aqua were still making the fake trail, completely tired and barely going on. They finally stopped at an old ghost town. The buildings were all old and nearly falling apart. Aang dropped the last of the fur and the three sat to wait.

Meanwhile, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were still flying in the opposite direction. Sokka and Katara sat on Appa's saddle still tired but not being able to go to sleep.

"Toph couldn't have made it too far." Sokka decided. Momo started yelling and that was when the two water tribe siblings noticed Mai and Ty Lee making their way to them on their lizard cratures.

"How did they find us?" Katara demanded. Appa started to descend.

"Appa, come on! We need to go faster!" Sokka cried.

"He's too tired!" Katara yelled.

"Not good, not good!" Sokka cried. There was a river coming up. "We just need to make it across the river!"

"Come on, Appa, just a little further!" Katara said. Mai threw several stilettos at but they dodged. Appa skidded on the other side of the river exhausted. Mai and Ty Lee didn't stop and went straight through the river. Katara lifted a huge wave of water at them but Ty Lee jumped off her lizard when it hit. She was thrown into some nearby trees but quickly jumped out. Ty Lee kept getting closer to Katara who kept dodging.

Sokka destroyed some of Mai's weapons as she flung them with her boomerang. After a few more minutes, the two water tribe siblings managed to escape on Appa, Sapphire and Ruby were following close behind.

Elsewhere, Aang, Lin, and Aqua stood as Azula came in sight. "Alright, you've caught up with me. Now, who are you and what do you want?" Aang demanded.

"You mean you haven't guessed?" Azula smirked, jumping off her lizard creature. "You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint." She put a hand over her eye and said in a deeper voice, "I must find the Avatar to restore my honor." She smirked and said, "It's okay, you can laugh. It's funny."

"That's a creepy imitation of Zuko." Aqua said.

"So what now?" Aang asked.

"Now…now its' over. All three of you are tired and have no place to go." Azula said. "You can run, but I'll catch you."

"I'm not running." Aang said. Aqua and Lin stood behind him ready.

Elsewhere, Toph, Iroh, and Ember sat around a fire while Iroh poured them all tea.

"Here is your tea." Iroh said, handing Ember's hers and then giving one to Toph. "You seem to be a little young to be traveling alone."

"You seem a little too old, I doubt a teenage girl would be much help." Toph said.

"Hey," Ember protested. "I'll have you know I'm a guardian. I'm more than enough protection."

"I know what you're both thinking." Toph shrugged. "I look like I can't handle being by myself."

"I wasn't thinking that." Iroh said.

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea."

"I also poured Embers and it was because I wanted to and for no other reason." Iroh explained.

"People see me and think I'm weak." Toph said. "They want to take care of myself by myself."

"You sound like my nephew." Iroh said. "Always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. Not that I love you, I just met you."

Toph laughed and asked, "So where is your nephew?"

"We've been tracking him, actually." Iroh explained.

"Yeah, my sister is traveling with him as well and we know she'll never leave him. She loves him, no matter how much she won't admit it and I'm certain he feels the same way. And I have two more sisters our traveling so I'm searching for all three of them as well." Ember explained.

"Are they lost?" Iroh asked.

"His nephew is at least. My sister knows exactly who she is and refuses to hide unless it'll protect the people she loves." Ember said.

"My nephew's life has changed recently and he's going through a difficult time. He is trying to figure out who he is and he went away but Ember's sister followed. By now, he should know she's following by now. He has a good heart, he wouldn't send her away."

"Not like she would leave anyway." Ember said. "She'll just follow at a further distance."

"I know my nephew doesn't want me around right now, but if he needs me, I'll be there." Iroh said.

"Your nephew and sister are very lucky, even if they don't know it." Toph stood. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Iorh said.

"It was nice to meet you," Ember smiled softly.

"Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights." Iroh continued.

"No, thank you for what you said. It helped me." Toph smiled.

"I'm glad." Iroh said. Toph picked up her bag and started to walk away. She stopped and turned. "Oh, and about your nephew. Maybe you should tell him that you need him too. I have a feeling your sister already knows." Toph said and walked away. She had to find her own family now.

In the ghost town, Aang, Azula, Lin, and Aqua were having a stare down. "Do you really want to fight me?" Azula asked.

There was a pause and before they knew it, an ostrich horse came into sight. Zuko tumbled off it and landed between the two groups. Jade jumped into the air, flipping and landing protectively in front of Aang.

"Yes, I really do." Zuko said.

"Jade!" Aqua and Lin cried with bright smiles.

"Man, you guys need to sleep more." Jade said, seeing the bags under their eyes.

"I was wondering when you and your little girlfriend would show up, Zuzu." Azula said.

"Zuzu." Aang laughed.

"Girlfriend?" Aqua and Lin were more concerned about.

"No, we're not." Jade groaned, shaking her head and covering her burning red face. Only Aqua who smirked seem to see Zuko's face had also been tinted red.

"Back off, Azula! They're mine!" Zuko glared.

"More like you're his." Lin whispered jokingly.

"Shush." Jade whispered back, trying to push down the blush. The three got around Aang ready. Jade in front, Aqua to the left, and Lin to the right. If they had Ember, she would be in the back.

There was a moment where everyone just looked at the other, wondering what the next move would be. Azula made that choice and threw large blast of blue fire at Zuko.

"Zuko!" Jade cried worried but he could protect himself. He built a wall of fire to protect him, but it knocked him down. Aang jumped in the air with his glider, Aqua used water from her pouch to throw an ice crystal at Azula but she destroyed it easily. Lin rumbled the earth so everyone was unbalanced for a moment.

Jade when to Zuko, pulling him up worried. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Zuko was surprised by the worry shining through her hazel eyes. "I'm fine." He grumbled, running for Azula again. Jade attacked and blew hard, blowing Azula into a wall.

Zuko threw fireballs but she easily dodged. Azula started chasing Aang up to the second story of one of the buildings. Jade followed behind, then Zuko, then Aqua and Lin.

Aang still ran even if there was no floor and used an air scooter so he wouldn't fall. Azula ran in but quickly gained balance on the edge of the floor and stepped to the side so she wouldn't fall. Jade ran in and like Aang, used the air scooter when she fell over and floated next to him. Zuko ran in and wasn't as balanced as his sister and ended up hitting the floor. Jade winched. Aqua and Lin stopped at the door, hearing the crash.

Aang blew Azula off the wall and she landed gracefully next to Zuko. Jade jumped down next to them and blew Azula out of the building as Zuko finally managed to jump up. Azula was getting angry and started firing at everyone.

Aang got trapped under a beam. Jade stood in front of him ready to fight while Aqua and Lin tried to pull the heavy beam off their friend.

Azula went to strike but a water whip broke the wooden beam. It wasn't from Aqua, that was for sure. Katara stood nearby ready.

"Katara!" Aang, Aqua, Lin, and Jade cried. She took off running when Azula ran after her. Sokka jumped out of an ally swinging his club. He missed but it did stop Azula.

To everyone's surprise, Iroh and Ember found their way into the battle. Azula was thrown to the ground and fell. Toph stood behind her. "I thought you guys could use a little help." She smirked.

"Thanks." Katara smiled. Azula took off running and everyone ran after her. In the end, Azula got stuck, her back pressed against the wall of a building. Sokka, Aang, Aqua, Katara, Lin, Toph, Ember, Zuko, Jade, and Iroh closed in.

"Well, look at this." Azula said. "Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

No one was quite sure what Azula was up to, she would never say something like that without something up her sleeve. Their unasked question was answered when Azula threw a blue fireball at Uncle Iroh. Zuko screamed, tears gathered in Jade's eyes.

And so, for a common cause, all eight benders and Sokka attacked. This was probably the first time in a hundred years that a non-bender, two earthbenders, two air benders, two water benders, and two firebenders worked together. The first time in a century that the elements were completely together.

Azula shielded herself with a wall of fire and there was an explosion. When it cleared, she was gone. Zuko and Jade knelt beside Uncle Iroh. Zuko clenched his teeth and fists in anger. Jade put a hand on his shoulder, tears dripping out of her eyes.

The others started to come over.

"Get away from us!" Zuko shouted.

"Zuko, I can help." Katara said but Zuko threw a wave of fire over their heads which Ember counteracted and it exploded in the air. Jade was too sad to yell at him at the moment.

Slowly, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Aqua, and Lin left the town. Ember stayed behind, someone had to watch over this overemotional group. Besides, Iroh was like her uncle too.

Author's Note: Sorry, but I had the nicknames Toph will give the guardians but I lost them. If you could please send me nicknames. Thank you.

Aqua-?

Jade-?

Lin-?

Ember-?


	29. Bitter Work

Bitter Work:

"Today's the day." Aang said excited. "Can you believe it? After all that time searching for a teacher, I'm finally starting earth bending! And this place…it's perfect!" They stood in a rocky canyon. "Don't you think, Sokka?" he moaned.

"Oh, you're still sleeping." The ground started to shake.

"Get ready." Lin yawned. The earthbending training was starting.

Elsewhere, "Uncle!" Zuko cried. Jade and Ember helped Uncle Iroh sit up. The two girls had did the best they could with help from the prince to wrap his wounds up.

"You were unconscious." Zuko explained. "Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack."

"Somehow, that's not so suprising." Iroh groaned, and leaned against the wall.

Zuko poured a cup of tea he had been determined to make by his self and wouldn't let either girl help, and handed it to him. "I hope I made it the way you like it."

Iroh took a sip of the tea as Zuko poured some for Jade and Ember. "Mmm, good, that was very, uhh…bracing." Iroh said quickly. When Zuko turned, Iroh shook his head at the tea girls. They quickly poured the tea out the window.

"Mmm." The two girls nodded with bright smiles, pretending they had drunk and enjoyed the tea.

"So, uncle," Zuko started. "I've been thinking, it's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced fire bending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say; she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her."

"No, she's crazy and needs to go down." Iroh said. Jade looked at him surprised but he was right. Iroh groaned as he stood. "It's time to resume your training. Ember as well and I'm sure Jade can learn something new."

Elsewhere, "I don't understand what went wrong. He did it exactly the way you did." Katara said.

"Well it's a little difficult. Earth is tough to master." Lin said.

"Maybe there's another way." Aang said, facing the offended boulder. "What if I came at the boulder from a different angle?"

Before he could do anything, Toph grabbed his collar and turned him around. "Nope, that's the problem." Toph decided. "You've got to stop thinking like an air bender." She said, and rapped her knuckle on his head. He winched. "There's no different angel, no clever solution, no trickity trick that's going to move that rock." Toph pushed him and he fell down with a cry. "You've got to face it head on. And when I sat head on, I mean like this." Toph ran, jumped into the air, and crashed into the rock. It shattered and Aang jumped back.

Toph walked away and Katara ran after her. "Well, that's entertaining." Aqua said dryly.

"I've been training Aang for a while now." Katara explained, whispering to Toph. "He really responds well to a positive teaching experience, lots of encouragement and praise. Kind words. If he's doing something wrong, maybe a gentle nudge in the right direction."

"Thanks Katara." Toph finally said. "A gentle nudge, I'll try that." Later that day during training, "Keep your knees high, twinkletoes!" Toph yelled. Aang was trying to hold a rock bigger than him on his back. Toph was stomping on the ground so small pillars came up from under him. Aang finally lost balance and fell over.

Elsewhere, Zuko, Iroh, Jade, and Ember sat in front of Iroh. "Lightning is a pure expression of fire bending, without aggression." Iroh started. "It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other fire bending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind." Iroh handed Zuko, Jade, and Ember a fresh cup of tea he had made.

"I see, that's why we're drinking tea. To calm the mind." Zuko realized.

"Oh, yeah, good point." Iroh nodded then caught his self. "I mean, yes." A few minutes later, they stood outside on the edge of a hill overlooking the valley.

"There is energy all around us." Iroh stated. "The energy is both yin and yang; the positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few fire benders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in a moment, the positive and negative energy come crashing back together. You provide release and guidance, creates lightning." Iroh motioned for the teens to step back before he created lightning.

"Hey, maybe I'll do that one day." Ember smiled.

"That's so cool." Jade grinned. Zuko looked down at Jade before making a snap decision. "I'm ready to try it!" Zuko declared. Everyone looked at him surprised.

Iroh rubbed his shoulder and said, "Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first." Zuko took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He started to do the movements Iroh had done but it just exploded and he fell back.

Elsewhere, Toph was throwing a boulder at Aang who had a blindfold on. When the boulder came too close, he couldn't handle it and jumped out of the way instead of bending it to a stop like he was supposed to. This leaves Toph to start screaming at him.

Toph punched Aang lightly and he fell back. "I know, I'm sorry." Aang said, disappointed in himself.

"Yeah, you are sorry." Toph said, getting in his face. "If you're not tough enough to stop the rock, then you could at least give it the pleasure of smashing you instead of jumping out of the way like a jelly-boned wimp. Now, do you have what it takes to face that rock like an earth bender."

Aang looked down sadly, "No, I don't think I do."

Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder and said, "Aang, it's no big deal. You'll take a break and try earth bending again when you're ready. Besides, you still have a lot of water bending to work on, okay."

"Yeah…that sounds good." Aang said and they walked away.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sokka?" Aqua suddenly asked.

"No, I think he went to look for food. Come on, let's go relax." Lin said.

"Okay." Aqua nodded. She laughed as Lin pulled her to the water.

Elsewhere, Zuko was still trying to create explosion. Iroh leaned against the building, Ember sat next to him leaning against the building. Jade sat closer to Zuko watching closely, hoping he wouldn't successfully kill himself.

"Why can't I do it instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face!" Zuko cried. "Like everything always does!"

"Zuko," Jade said quietly.

Iroh walked over and said, "I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you."

"What turmoil!" Zuko demanded.

"Zuko," Iroh said. "You must let go of your feeling of shame if you want your anger to go away."

"But I don't feel any shame at all! I'm as proud as ever!" Zuko shouted to the sky.

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the object of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame."

"Well, my life has been nothing but humbling later." Zuiko said.

"…I have another idea." Iroh decided. "I will teach you and Ember a fire bending move that even Azula doesn't know because I made it up myself!"

"Alright!" Ember cheered.

"That's great." Jade stood. Zuko smiled.

Elsewhere, Katara and Aang stood to their knees in the water while Aqua and Lin were soaking their feet nearby.

"So, what do you think is Aang's problem?" Aqua asked.

"I'm not sure," Lin said. "Maybe it's because of the elements, Aang is air so his natural opposite is earth. So maybe that's why it's so hard."

"I can see where that would be a problem." Aqua said.

Elsewhere, Iroh drew the symbols of the four elements in the sand with a stick. Ember, Zuko, and Jade sat in front of him.

"Fire is the element of power." Iroh started. "The people of the fire nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the earth kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The air nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had a good sense of humor! Water is the element of change. The people of the water tribe are capable of adapting too many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything.

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko asked.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from one place, it becomes rigid and stale." Iroh drew a line between the four elements to separate them. "Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole." He drew a circle around them.

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff." Zuko sighed.

"That's because it is Avatar stuff." Ember said.

"That's what makes the avatar so powerful, Zuko." Jade said. "And why there are four guardians. So he can be raised to love all four elements, and not just the one he was born into."

"Right, it can also make you powerful, Zuko." Iroh said. "You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders."

Elsewhere, Aang was meditation and getting annoyed at Toph who was cracking nuts with his staff.

Katara, Aqua, and Lin walked over to the aggravated Avatar. "Aang, we have a problem. We've searched everywhere and can't find Sokka anywhere." Aqua said concerned.

Aang looked at them and looked around before standing up. "We'll find him faster if we split up." Aang said. Katara and Lin went one way, Aqua and Aang went the other.

"Aang! Aqua!" the two heard and turned. Sokka, with his hair all over his head, was stuck in a hole.

"Sokka, are you alright?" Aqua asked.

"Have you got any meat?" Sokka asked.

"He's alright." Aqua sighed relieved. Aang bent down and grabbed Sokka's hands and pull him out but he wasn't budging.

Aang tried airbending him out. Nothing.

"Seriously, I know you're new at it, but I could use a little earthbending here. How about it?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka…I don't think he's ready yet." Aqua said when Aang lowered his head.

"If you can't earth bend me out of here, go get Toph." Sokka said annoyed.

"I can't do that either." Aang said sadly.

"Aang," Aqua said wide eyed.

"You can't? Why not?" Sokka demanded.

"It would be really…uncomfortable." Aang said.

"Uncomfortable. Well, I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Sokka said, shifting around in his tiny whole. Aqua groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Thanks, Sokka." Aang said and sat down next to him. Aqua shrugged and sat down with them. "This whole earth bending thing really has me confused. There's so much pressure. Everyone expects me to get it right away. It puts me in a really awkward position.

"Awkward position, I think I know the feeling." Sokka said.

"If I try, I fail. But if I don't try, I'm never going to get it. I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place." Aang continued.

"But Aang, it's a good thing you fail. If you fail, you learn from your mistakes and that makes you stronger. I sure didn't get a hand on water the first time. I kept freezing something every time I got mad." Aqua confessed.

That was when a baby moose-lion walked over. "Aang, Aqua, this is my friend Foo-foo cuddlypoops. Foo foo cuddlypoops, Aang, Aqua." Sokka introduced.

"Aw, he's so cute." Aqua squealed and Aang picked him up.

"What a cute name for a little baby sabertooth moose-lion cub." Aang said.

"Really?" Sokkka asked. "He looks nothing like a sabertooth mooselion.  
"But he is one." Aqua smiled.

"It's hard to tell before their giant teeth and horns grow in." Aang explained. "Watcha doing out here, little guy? Did you lose your mama?"

Everyone froze as they hard a roar behind them. "…I think we found her." Aqua gulped, slowly turning to see an angry adult mama saber tooth moose-lion.

Elsewhere, Zuko, Ember and Iroh practiced while Jade sat on the roof watching while hoping the roof wouldn't cave in under her.

"Water benders deal with the flow of energy. A water bender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning." Iroh explained.

"You can teach me to redirect lightning?" Zuko asked. Jade smiled from the roof at his excited face. Iroh nodded.

"Alright!" Ember cheered.

"If you let the energy in your body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips up to your arm to your shoulder and down to your stomach." Iroh explained. "The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean. You direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning past through your heart or the damage could be deadly. Like this." Iroh showed them how to do it and they copied his motions.

"I think I got it." Ember said, doing the movements perfectly.

"Come on, you've got to eel the flow." Iroh told Zuko and the three kept practicing. That evening, "Excellent! You've got it!" Zuko and Ember bowed to Iroh.

"Great!" Zuko grinned. "I'm ready to try it with real lightning!" Iroh and Ember turned to him confused.

"What, are you crazy?" Iroh asked. "Lightning is very dangerous."

"I thought that was the point." Zuko said, getting annoyed. "You teaching me how to protect myself from it."

"But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you!" Iroh said frantic. "If you are lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all."

Zuko looked up at the sky where dark clouds were gathering. "Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning." Zuko said, riding off on the ostrich horse.

"I'll make sure he's okay," Jade said and ran after him.

Elsewhere…, "Hey there…we found your cub." Aang smiled nervously. He put the cub down and the cub ran into the buses. "See, we have no problem with you. We're friendly."

The mother moose-lion roared. "This is bad! You gotta get me outta here!" Sokka cried.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Aqua said, standing in front of him. Aang tried dancing a little way away so the moose-lion would come at him instead. The moose-lion charged at Sokka and Aqua but Aqua water bended and knocked her back a few feet.

"Please don't leave me." Sokka said terrified.

"We won't." Aang and Aqua said determined. The moose-lion attacked and Aang blew her back. The moose-lion glared and stomped off after her cub. Clapping nearby was heard and everyone saw Toph sitting on a rock close by.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"Just enjoying the show." Toph said.

"You were just sitting there the whole time!" Aqua cried.

"Pretty much." Toph said lazily.

Aang glared at Toph, "Why didn't you do something! Sokka was in trouble! I was in trouble! Aqua was! You could've gotten him out and helped us get away!" he shouted.

"I guess it didn't occur to me." Toph shrugged. She used Aang's staff to crack another nut but Aang snatched it out her hands. "Enough! I want my staff back!" he shouted.

"Do it now." Toph said, standing in front of him.

"What?" Aang asked angrily.

"Earth bend, twinkle toes. "You just stood your ground against a crazy beast, and even more impressive, you stood your ground again me. You've got the stuff."

"Do it, Aang." Aqua encouraged.

"But…" Aang said.

"Listen to moonshine and _do it!" _Toph shouted.

"Moonshine?" Aqua asked. Her question went unanswered when Aang stomped and a large rock shot into the distance.

"You did it!" Toph said excited. "You're an earth bender!"

"I can't believe it!" Aang cried and Aqua hugged him. "I knew you could do it."

"This is really a wonderful, touching moment." Sokka said from behind them, still stuck in the hole. "So, could you get me out of here so I can give you all a big, snuggly hug?"

"No problem, Sokka!" Aang said with a wide smile. He started for the water tribe warrior but Toph put an arm out to stop him.

"Actually," Toph said. "You should probably let me do that. You're still a little new to this. You might accidentally crush him.

"Yeah, no crushing please," Sokka said with a weak smile. Toph walked over and stomped on the ground. Sokka popped out of the hole and Toph dragged him.

"You're alright!" Aqua cried, jumping into his arms. He blushed and tightened his arms around her protectively.

Back at camp, "You found him!" Katara cried, running to give her brother a hug who was still in a daze.

"The whole time I was in that hole, not knowing if I would live or die, it makes a man think about what's really important. I realize…" Sokka was cut off by Aang.

"Hey Katara, Lin, look what I can do." Aang said and earth bended a boulder away.

"You did it!" Katara cried.

"See, I knew you would do it." Lin smiled.

Katara turned to Toph and asked, "You tried the positive reinforcement, didn't you?"

"Yep, it did wonders." Toph said.

Elsewhere, Zuko glared up at the sky as rain poured down his face. Jade slowly with a sad expression on her face started walking towards him but he didn't notice her.

"You've always thrown everything you could at me!" Zuko yelled to the heavens. "Well I can take it! And now I can give it back!" Lightning struck in the distance. "Come on! Strike me! You've never held back before!"

He fell to his knees and jumped when Jade wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, just let it out." Jade said, pushing his head into her shoulder. His body shook as tears fell.

Thank you for your nickname suggestions.


	30. The Library

The Library:

Aang sat in front of a ground with holes everywhere in front of him. Aqua, Lin, Sokka, Katara, Momo, Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire stood behind him wondering what he was doing.

"What's out here?" Sokka asked.

Toph knelt and put her hand on the ground. "A lot actually. There's hundreds of little…"

"Shh." Aang hushed her. "I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch."

"Where'd he get the flute?" Lin whispered to Aqua who shrugged. As he blew each note, a prairie dog emerged from each hole. Aang laughed.

"I'm putting an orchestra together." Aang laughed.

"Um…that's good, Aang." Aqua said, unsure what to think.

"Well la dee da." Sokka said. "This is great and all, but we have more important things to worry about. We should be making plans."

"We did make plans." Toph said. "We're all picking mini-vacations. Aqua, Lin, and Aang already had there's. Who's next?

"I think it's my turn." Katara said.

"Yeah," Aqua nodded.

"There's no time for vacations." Sokka said.

"I'm learning the elements as fast as I can." Aang said. "I practiced hard every day with Toph and Katara. I've been training my arrow off."

"Yeah, what's wrong with having a little fun in our down time?" Katara asked.

Sokka crossed his arms and said, "Even if you do master all of the elements, then what? It's not like we have a map of the fire nation. Should we just head west until we reach the fire lord's house?" he pretended to knock on a door and said, "Knock! Knock! Hello, fire lord, anybody home? I don't think so. We need intelligence if we're going to win this war." Sokka said, turning serious.

"Alright, we'll finish our vacations, and then we'll look for Sokka's intelligence." Katara said. The girls and Aang laughed.

"Your turn Katara." Aang said, showing her the map. "Where would you like to go on your mini-vacation."

Katara leaned in, looking at the map thinking. Finally, she pointed somewhere. "How about the Misty Palms Oasis. That sounds refreshing."

"I loved it there." Aqua squealed.

"It was nice." Lin admitted.

"I've been there too. It's a pristine natural ice spring and I usually don't use the word pristine. It's one of nature's wonders." Aang said.

Later, they stood outside an old place, with falling building, and only a small cube of ice remained in the center of the town.

"Well…it's been a hundred years," Aqua said embarrassed. The group walked in one of the buildings.

"One mango, please." A man at the counter said. The man behind the counter did a few fancy moves with a knife and manga before handing it to the man.

"That looks good," Aqua licked her lips.

"I don't see anything wrong with having some of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy." Sokka said and yelled to get the man's attention. "Excuse me, can I have two of what that last guy was having?" The man nodded and made the mango's. Sokka took the two and handed one to Aqua.

"Thank you, Sokka." Aqua said surprised. That was when the man from before ran into Lin, spilling drink on her shirt.

"Aw man," Lin groaned.

"Don't worry, Lin, sir, I can clean her up easy." Aang said and blew a large gust of wind. The stain cleared and Lin pushed her hair back into place.

"You're a living relic!" The man, a professor, gasped.

"Thanks, I try." Aang shrugged.

"An air nomad right in front of me." The professor said amazed. "Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University. Please tell me, which of the air temples do you hail from?"

"The southern temple." Aang answered.

The professor started to measure Aang's head with a pair of calipers. "Oh, splendid!" he exclaimed. "Now tell me, what was the primary agricultural product of your people?"

"Uh…" Aang started nervously. "Are fruit pies an agricultural product?"

"Truly fascination," Professor Zei said. "That is one for the shoulder." Aqua, Sokka, Lin, Katara, and Toph all held mango drinks and stood behind the Professor, wondering what he was going on about. The professor took a notebook and pen out and started to write something down.

"So professor," Sokka said. "You're obviously a well-traveled guy. Do you have a more current map? Ours seems to be a little dated."

"Certainly," the professor nodded. He handed Sokka a map he pulled out his bag and Sokka spread it out across a nearby table.

Toph sat down at the table and propped her feet up on another chair. Lin and Aqua sat in the two other chairs and Katara and Aang walked over as Sokka leaned over the map. Aang now held his own mango drink.

"What?" Sokka asked annoyed. "No fire nation? Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place?"

"It's going to be tough finding out in this time. So much easier a hundred years ago." Lin said.

Katara looked closer and saw paths written on it through a desert. "You've made a lot of trips into the desert." Katara commented.

"All in vain, I'm afraid." Professor Zei said. "I've found lost civilizations all over the earth kingdom but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel. Wan Shi Tong's Library."

"You spent years walking through the desert to find some guys library." Toph said.

"Seems kind of like wasted time." Lin said, circling her cup with her finger.

"Oh, but it's not." The professor said. "The library is more valuable than gold, little ladies. It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge and knowledge…is priceless."

"Mm. sounds like good times." Toph said sarcastically.

"Oh, it is." Professor Zei nodded. "According to legend, it was built by the great knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers."

"Oh, so the spirit has attractive assistants." Sokka repeated. Katara shoved Sokka and Aqua elbowed him away when he nearly fell on her.

"I think he means they look like actually foxes, Sokka." Katara said annoyed.

"You're both right." Professor Zei said. "Handsome little creatures. Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read, so that we might better ourselves."

"If this place has books from all over the world, do you think they've got info on the fire nation maybe? A map maybe?" Sokka questioned.

"I wouldn't know if such a thing exist, if it does, it's in Wan Shi Tong's library." The professor said.

"Then it's settled." Sokka nodded.

"What's settled?" Aqua and Lin asked.

"I do believe it's my turn." Sokka said and turned dramatic. "I'd like to spend my vacation…_at the library!"_

"Hey, what about me?" Toph asked. "When do I get to pick?"

"You gotta work here a little longer before your qualify for vacation time." Sokka said crossing his arms. Toph huffed, slammed her drink on the table, and crossed her arms pouting.

"Of course, there's the matter of finding it." Professor Zei said. "I've made several trips into the Si Wong Dersert and almost died each time." He looked down depressed and said, "I'm afraid that desert's impossible to cross." Sokka, Aqua, Lin, Katara, and Aang looked at the other and Sokka smirked.

"Professor, would you like to see our sky bison and two dragons?" Sokka asked.

"A sky bison? _Two _dragons?" Professor Zei asked amazed. "You actually have them?"

"Sure do, fiercely loyal to." Lin commented.

They walked outside where they left their animal friends, only to see men in robes trying to attack them.

"Sanbenders!" Professor Zei shouted. "Shoo! Away from the animals!" They glared at him and stalked away.

Later, the group of seven were flying through the air over the desert, looking for miles for the library.

Aang was looking at the drawing of the library. "Wow, shouldn't be too hard to find a place like this out here."

A few hours later, "Kill me now." Lin moaned.

"If you kill me first," Aqua grumbled.

"Does this place even exist!" Toph finally screamed.

"Some say it doesn't." Professor Zei smiled.

Toph froze. "Shouldn't you have mention that before?" Toph groaned. About twenty minutes later, Toph suddenly straightened up and yelled, "There it is!" she shouted. Everyone turned to where she was pointed with wide smiles, only to be disappointed when there was nothing but desert. They glared at her. "That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it," she said, waving a hand in front of her eyes. Right, she was blind.

A few minutes later, "It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant ornate building from the air." Katara said.

"Probably doesn't even exist." Lin muttered,

"Down there." Sokka suddenly said, pointing towards the ground. "What is that?" they landed in front of a pole sticking out the ground above them with a window at the top.

"Forget it." Katara said disappointed, looking at the drawing of the library. "It's obviously not what we're looking for. The building in this drawing is enormous."

Everyone stopped when they heard light footsteps and turned to see a fox walking over, a scroll in its mouth. He looked at us.

"What kind of animal is that?" Sokka asked.

"It's a fox," Aqua said, tilting her head to the side. The fox ran past us and ran up the side of the pole and disappeared into the window.

"I think that was one of the knowledge seekers." Professor Zei smiled. "We must be close to the library!"

"…No." Sokka said, looking at the drawing over Katara's shoulder. "This is the library. Look! It's completely buried.

"The library is buried!" Professor Zei exclaimed. He fell to his knees in front of the tower all depressed. "My life's ambition is now full of sand." He stopped and gave a wide grin before pulling out a shovel. "Well, time to start excavating." He said and started to dig. Toph put her hand on the tower and closed her eyes.

"Actually, that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact, and it's huge." Toph said.

"That fox thingy went in through the window." Sokka said. "I saw we climb up there and give it a look."

Toph crossed her arms and said, "I say you guys go ahead without me."

"You got something against libraries?" Katara asked.

"I've held book before and I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me." Toph shrugged.

"Oh…sorry," Katara said, remembering that she was blind and probably never read before.

"Hey, guys, are we going or what?" Lin asked, stepping up to the building.

"Let me know if they have something you can listen to." Toph said. Sokka tied a rope around his boomerang and threw it into the wall next to the window, strong enough for them to climb up.

When they got inside, they started to climb down the rope to the floor. Enormous was an understatement.

"It's breathtaking." Professor Zei said amazed. "The spirits spared no expense designing this place."

"I've never seen anything so big," Aqua said with wide blue eyes. They heard something, and ran behind pillars. Aqua, Sokka, and Katara on one side, Aang and Lin dragging the professor hid behind the other.

An owl, large than all of them but together flew over and landed on the bridge. The owl examined the rope hanging from its ceiling.

He turned to their general direction and said, "I know your there."

Professor Zei ran out before anyone could stop him. "Hello!" the professor said excitedly, addressing the owl. "I'm Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se Wuniversity."

"You should leave the way you came unless you want to become a stuffed head of anthropology." Professor Zei rubbed his neck nervously and the others stepped out of their hiding places.

"Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?" Sokka questioned.

"I am Wan Shi Tong, he who know ten thousand things." The owl said. "And you are obviously humans, which by the way, are no longer permitted in my study."

"What do you have against humans?" Aang, Aqua, and Lin asked.

"Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans," Wan Shi Tong said. "Like the fire bender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy. So, who are you trying to destroy?"

"What?" Sokka asked nervously, waving his hands and shaking his head. "Oh, no, no, no destroying, we're not into that." Aqua and Lin glanced at the other.

"Then why have you come here?" Wan Shi Tong asked.

"Um…knowledge for knowledge's sake," Sokka smiled nervously.

There was a pause and Wan Shi Tong finally said, "If you're going to lie to an all-knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it."

"I'm not lying!" Sokka exclaimed as if he really believed that. "I'm here with the avatar and two of the guardians! The avatar is the bridge between our worlds, he'll vouch for me." Sokka said, pulling Aang in front of him.

"Uh, yeah, I'll vouch." Aang said and raised his hand. "We will not abuse the knowledge in your library, good spirit. You have my word."

"Hmm," Wan Shi Tong said. "Very well, I'll let you peruse my vast collection on one condition." Everyone frowned concerned. "To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge."

Professor Zei walked up and pulled a thick book out of his bag. "Please accept this tome as a donation to your library." He bowed his head, offering it to the giant spirit owl.

"First edition, very nice." Wan Shi Tong said. He waved a wing over the book and it vanished as if it were never there.

Professor Zei stepped back and Katara stepped up and she pulled out a water bending scroll. "I have an authentic water bending scroll."

"Oh, these illustrations are quite stylish." He said, taking the scroll. Katara bowed her head and stepped back and Aqua stepped up.

She pulled something out from her pocket. "I have this water bending scroll that I started making myself when I first became a water bender."

"Very nice." He nodded, waving his wing over it. Aqua bowed her head and stepped back. Lin stepped up and pulled something out of her pocket.

It was a green scale. "This is a scale from a live dragon." Lin smiled. The owl nodded and took the scale. She bowed her head and walked back.

"You pulled a scale off Sapphire?" Aqua asked.

"Of course not, I found it sticking to my leg when we got inside." Lin explained. Aang stepped up and pulled a scroll from under his shirt color. It was the wanted poster of him and the guardians.

"I suppose that counts." Wan Shi Tong said and everyone talked to Sokka.

"Oh, great spirit," Sokka said, holding up a piece of string. Everyone looked at him confused. "Check this out!" he twisted and turned the string into a butterfly knot and held it up with trumpet. "It's a special knot. That counts as knowledge."

Wan Shi Tong looked at him for a moment and said, "You're not very bright, are you?" he asked, taking the knot. Sokka groaned and the owl left.

Later, they were all looking around the library. Lin and Aqua were making their way to the others when they noticed Sokka was trying to open a glass case.

"What are you doing?" Aqua asked behind him, putting her hands on her hips and he jumped surprised. Realizing it was just them, he held up the paper and said, "I want to know what happened to the fire nation on their darkest day. This could be promising." Minutes later, the group was rushing through the library, all ending for the same place. "The information on the fire nation should be right here." Sokka said. They turned the corner only to see a red fire nation insignia hanging above a doorway but inside, everything was burned to ash.

"Fire benders." Aang said quietly.

"They destroyed everything having to do with the fire nation." Katara said.

"They must have had something pretty important to hide?" Lin asked quietly.

"That's so unfair!" Sokka cried frustrated. "Just when I think I'm one step ahead of the fire nation, it turns out they beat us here a long time age. I need to know what happened on the darkest day."

Aqua noticed someone walking to them. "Um…Sokka…" she said and pointed to where a lone fox spirit was walking closer.

"Hello…little weird fox guy." Sokka said.

The fox whimpered and pointed with his nose down another hall. "Seems like it's trying to assist you," Professor Zei said.

"Let's follow him." Aqua and Lin said.

"Um, sure, I guess I'll follow you." Sokka said and the group all ran after the fox.

The fox ran until it stopped at a wall that had a symbol of the sun on it. He climbed in a small hole in the bottom of the floor.

"…I don't think we can fit through that." Lin commented. That's when the sun started to rise to reveal a doorway.

When they walked in, the room was shaped like a dome. There was a large pedestal in the center with numbers on it. The fox pushed a level next to it and the dome started to fill up with stars.

"Wow," Lin gasped.

"So beautiful." Aqua said. There was a moon moving across the dome.

"This room is a true marvel." Professor Zei grinned. "A mechanical wonder! It's planetarium that shows the heavens moving."

"…This is beautiful but how is it helpful?" Sokka asked and everyone circled around the pedestak curiously.

"Maybe these dials represent dates and times." Katara guessed. "Sokka, try entering that date from the parchment you took."

"Shh!" Sokka hissed, looking back towards the fox. Sokka grabbed his bag and pulled the paper out just enough to read the date. He started to move the dials to the date the parchment read. The sun started to move.

"Wow, I gotta hand it to you Sokka. You picked the best mini-vacation for sure." Aang smiled but then the room got darker. Looking up, they noticed the sun was gone and the moon was still up there.

"What happened?" Lin asked.

"What happened to the sun?" Katara questioned.

"Great, you must have broken it." Aang grumbled.

"It's not broken." Sokka realized. "The sun is _behind _the moon, it's a solar eclipse! It's literally the darkest day in fire nation history. Now I get it! Something awful happened on that day, I don't know what, but I do know why. Fire benders lose their bending during a solar eclipse."

"…That makes sense." Katara said. "I mean, think of what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the water benders. This is huge."

"We've got to get this information to the king at Ba Sing Se." Sokka said. "We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the fire nation when they're totally helpless. The fire lord is going down!" he cheered. He stopped as a shadow loomed over him. Turning, he saw Wan Shi Tong.

"Mortals are so predictable and such terrible liars." He said. "You betrayed my trust. From the beginning, you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes."

"You don't understand!" Sokka cried. "If anyone's evil, it's the fire nation! You saw what they did to your library. They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information.

"You think you're the first person to believe their war was justified?" Wan Shi Tong demanded. "Countless others before you have come here, seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies."

"We had no choice." Aang pleaded. "Please, we're just desperate to protect the people we love."

"And now, I'm going to protect what I love." Wan Shi Tong said and started to flap his wings. The wind picked up, any harder and it would have thrown them straight off their feet.

"What are you doing!" Aang shouted.

"I'm taking my knowledge back." Wan Shi Tong said. "No one will ever abuse it again." Sand started to seep in through the building.

"He's sinking the building!" Katara screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" Lin shouted and they all turned to run to where the rope was.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that!" Wan Shi Tong said. "You already know too much." He lunged for them but they quickly ran out of the way. Wan Shi Tong slid and crashed into the floor, cracking it beneath his body.

They were making their way across the bridge when Professor Zei stopped. "Professor, what are you doing?" Lin cried but the professor had turned to Wan Shi Tong.

"Great knowledge spirit, I beg you." Professor Zei cried. "Do not destroy your vast collection of priceless tomes." Aang used air bending to pull Professor Zei over to them before Wan Shi Tong could attack. Professor Zei dropped his books and slid across the floor. Sokka and Katara caught him as he slid over to their small group.

Wan Shi Tong flew across the bridge but Aang threw him over the side. "Come on!" Aqua cried. "Sokka, let's go!" Katara shouted. Sokka had turned

"But we still don't know when the next eclipse is gonna happen!" Sokka yelled to his sister.

"But knowing what mean much if you end up dead!" Aqua cried, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but if we leave this place, we'll never get the information." Sokka said. "Aang, come with me to the planetarium. I need cover. Katara, take Momo, Aqua, and Lin and get out of here."

"Sokka," Aqua said softly. That was when Wan Shi Tong came back.

"Go!" Sokka yelled, leaving no room for argument. Aqua, Lin, Katara, Momo, and the professor started to run towards the rope where they would make their escape.

The girls and Momo had lost the professor along the way before they decided to hide behind a bookshelf terrified.

But Wan Shi Tong found them and they took off running again. They could see the rope now. Aqua and Lin started climbing the rope while Katara stayed to attack until she had room to climb on.

"Your water bending won't do you much good here." Wan Shi Tong said. "I've studied Northern water style, Southern water style, even foggy swamp style." He was about to attack, Aqua and Lin screamed, that when Sokka and Aang riding on Aang's glider showed up. Sokka flung himself off the glider to Wan Shi Tong and smashed a heavy book against the bird's head, knocking him out.

"That's called Sokka Style. Learn it!" Sokka snapped. Sokka started climbing the rope and Katara followed. Aang flew past them.

"Professor, let's go!" Sokka shouted. Professor Zei was sitting in an aisle, sand around him, calmly reading a book, stacks of books standing around him.

"I'm not leaving, I can't." Professor Zei said. "I've spent too long trying to find this place. There's not another collection of knowledge like this on earth. I could spend an eternity in here."

"Just go!" Katara shouted and they started to climb. Wan Shi Tong had woken up and climbed to his feet and was now trying to knock off the four teens but they held on tightly. Sadly, they screamed as they were flung off. Aang went to save them and Katara managed to grab the end of the glider. Sokka grabbed her waist and Aqua and Lin each grabbed one of his legs. Momo flew after them.

They managed to fly out the window and land hard on the ground since the glider couldn't take so much weight on it. Toph fell down next to them exhausted and the library sunk beneath the surface.

"We got it." Sokka said, breathing hard and holding up a piece of parchment. "There's a solar eclipse coming. The fire nation's in trouble now.

Aang stood, looked around, and walked over to Toph who was now sitting down with her head in her hands. "Where's Appa?" Aang asked.

"And Sapphire?" Aqua asked, realizing the dragons were gone.

"And Ruby?" Lin asked. Toph said nothing and shook her head sadly. The three gasped when they realized that their friends were gone.


	31. The Desert

The Desert:

Aqua let out a wail of despair, tears falling down her face. She threw herself into Sokka's arms, crying into his chest. Sokka wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting her cry. Trying to comfort her best he could. Katara and Lin wrapped their arms together as Lin cried into her shoulder.

"How could you let them that Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby? Why didn't you stop them!"

"I couldn't!" Toph yelled, defending herself. "The library was sinking! You guys were still inside!"

"You could have come to get us! I could have saved them!" Aang yelled.

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here!" Toph shouted. "The sand benders snuck up on me and there wasn't time for…"

"You just didn't care!" Aang shouted. "You never liked any of them! You wanted them gone!"

"Aang, stop it." Katara said, rubbing Lin's back, "You know Toph did all she could. She saved our lives."

"Who's going to save our lives now?" Sokka asked, rubbing Aqua's back, "We'll never get out of here."

"That's all any of you guys care about, yourselves!" Aang cried. "You don't care if Appa, or Sapphire, or Lin, is okay or not!"

"We're all concerned, but we can't afford to be fighting now." Katara said.

"I'm going after Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby." Aang said and flew off. Lin and Aqua knew they would never catch him when he went into air bender mode.

"We'd better start walking." Katara said. "We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get that information to Ba-Sing-Se."

So they started to walk. Lin holding Toph's hand to help her through the sand and Sokka kept throwing worried glances at Aqua who was walking beside him with her head bowed. "You think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride?" Sokka asked.

Elsewhere, Jade and Iroh rode on the ostrich horse while Zuko and Ember walked behind them. "Maybe we should stop and make camp," Zuko said.

"Ok." Jade nodded, pulling the horse to a stop.

"No, please don't stop for me!" Iroh cried pain in his voice.

"We're stopping." Ember said firmly. Iroh climbed off he horse and fell on a small boulder on the side of the rode. Jade climbed off wincing, bouncing like that for a few hours were just painful but Zuko insisted.

Everyone stopped when they heard something coming. Zuko got prepared, just in case a fight would happen. "What now?" Iroh asked annoyed. That was when a few men on rhino's pull up to a stop in front of the small group.

"Colonel Mongke!" Iroh exclaimed. Obviously, he knew them and they didn't seem to be a threat, not yet at least.

"If you're surprised we're here, then the dragon of the west has lost a few steps." Colonel said.

"You know these guys?" Zuko asked.

"Sure," Iroh said. "Colonel Mongke and the Rough Riders are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group." Iroh commented.

"We're not here to give a concert." Mongke said. "we're here to apprehend fugitives."

"Would you like some tea first?" Iroh asked. "I'd love some. How about you ,Kachi, I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right?" he addressed one of the other man.

"Enough stalling!" Mongke snapped. "Round them up!" One of the men swung a metal ball on a chain at Iroh but he kicked it away. The ball wrapped the chain around one of the rhino's and it fell to the ground. The rhino ran off, dragging the man who had fallen onto the ground after him.

Jade noticed the archer lit an arrow on fire and shoot it at Zuko's back. "Look out!" Jade cried, rushing in front of Zuko. He spun around surprised. Jade waved her arm to send the arrow back but before she could, Ember threw a fire ball at it, burning it to a crisp while trying to save Jade's secret and her life. Jade let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and felt her heart restart.

Jade was surprised when she felt Zuko grab her wrist and pulled her behind him. He threw a fire blast at the archer, burning a hole through the bow.

Mongke started to throw fire at Iroh but Ember kicked him off the rhino. Iroh, with surprising strength, manage to throw Ember and himself onto the ostrich horse before they fled. Zuko, because of his youth and strength, was easy to run behind them while Jade used her air bending unnoticeable to catch up.

"It's nice to see old friends." Iroh said. Zuko and Jade were now walking slowly on either side of the ostrich horse.

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you." Zuko said.

"Hmm…old friends that don't want to attack me…" Iroh muttered.

In the desert, Katara, Toph, Lin, Aqua, and Sokka were still walking through the desert. It was hot, dry, sweaty, and they were all tired.

Sokka even tried using Momo as a hat until Toph ran into him, tossing Momo from his head. "Can't you watch where you're…" Sokka started annoyed.

"No." Toph interrupted.

Sokka blinked before remembering, "Right, sorry." He apologized.

"Come on guys, we've got to stick together." Katara said.

"Who's going to split up in this heat?" Aqua asked.

"If I sweat anymore, I don't think sticking together will be a problem," Sokka said. He gentle tried to pull Toph away from him as her shirt was sticking onto his. Toph didn't bother with gentleness and pushed him down.

"Katara, can I have some water?" Toph asked. Sadly, Aqua didn't have any water to use.

"Okay, but we've got to try to conserve it." Katara said. Katara bended water from her bag and split it into six balls before bending each ball into her companion's mouths.

"We're drinking your bending water." Sokka said disgusted. "You used this on the swamp guy!"

"It does taste swampy." Toph decided.

"At least it's something to cool our throats." Lin said.

"Besides, it's all we have." Katara said sadly.

"Not anymore. Look!" Sokka cried, pointing. In front of them was a cactus. Sokka walked over and cut a piece off with his knife, drinking the liquid inside as does Momo.

"Um…Sokka, are you sure you should be eating that?" Aqua asked.

"There's water trapped inside, come on." Sokka said, holding it up. The girls didn't answer. "Suit yourself, it's very thirst-quenching, though." Suddenly, his eyes dilated.

Sokka said in a weird voice, "drink cactus juice, it'll quench ya!" he started to lay on the ground and move as if he were a room. "Nothing's quenchier! It's the quenchiest!"

"Okay, I think you've had enough." Katara said, pouring the water out onto the sand.

Sokka stood and got close to Toph, bending a little to meet her face. "Who lit Toph on fire?"

"Can I get some of that cactus?" Toph asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Come on, we need to find Aang." Katara grabbed Toph's hand and led her away. Aqua grabbed Sokka's hand and started to pull. Lin stumbled after then through the sand.

"How did we get in the middle of the ocean?" Sokka asked. They were walking a few feet when they noticed something. A sand cloud about a mile away shaped like a mushroom.

"What is that?" Katara asked.

"What? What is what?" Toph asked.

"It's a giant mushroom, maybe it's friendly." Sokka exclaimed.

"Maybe it is." Aqua shook her head, humoring the poor warrior.

"Let's just keep moving." Katara said. "I hope Aang's okay…" she trailed off.

"Friendly mushroom, mushy giant friend!" Sokka said. Aqua kept dragging him so he wouldn't fall behind.

Elsewhere, near the ice spring where the gang had met the professor, "Yeah, a little barefoot blind girl and her friends passed through here a few days ago." A man nodded.

"Did they give any indication where they were headed?" Master Yu asked.

"Maybe you could give me a little incentive." The man smiled.

"You're suggesting I break your fingers?" Xin Fu demanded.

"They went in the desert!" The man cried quickly. "Too bad, there's almost no chance they survived."

"That's okay, since she's wanted dead or alive." Xin Fu smirked.

"No she's not!" Master Yu cried. "I'm certain her father wants her alive."

"Hey, look…wanted posters." Xin Fu said. On a board was posters where they noticed Prince Zuko, General Iroh, Guardian Ember, and Guardian Jade.

"So," Master Yu said.

"So, look who's here." Xin Fu said. He nodded towards the gates where four familiar people were walking into one of the buildings.

Elsewhere, the sun was going down and Katara, Sokka, Toph, Momo, Aqua, and Lin were still walking through the desert. They only stopped when Aang flew in on his glider and landed behind them.

"Aang," Lin said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Katara said. "I know it's hard for you and Aqua, and Lin, but we need to focus on getting out of here."

"What's the difference?" Aang asked hopeless. "We won't survive without Appa. We all know it."

"Come on, Aang." Katara said. "We can do this if we work together."

"As far as I can feel, we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding."

"Well we can't just give up and wait for death." Aqua said.

"That's why we're going to make it out of here alive." Lin said.

"See," Katara nodded. "Sokka, any idea's how to find Ba-Sing-Se?" But Sokka and Momo were laying on the sand, Sokka still under the water from the cactus.

"Why don't we ask the circle birds?" Sokka asked with a wide smile. Obviously, he wasn't all there just yet. Up above, wasps were flying around. At least he wasn't imagining that.

"Ugh…we're getting out of this desert, and we're going to do it together. Everyone, hold hands, we can do this. We have to." Katara put a hand on Aang's staff and led him away. Aang held Toph's hand, Toph held Lin's, Lin's held Aqua's, Aqua's held Sokka's, and Sokka held Momo's tail laughing. Momo was trying to fly in the other direction but it wasn't working so well.

That night, "I think we should stop for the night." Katara said. Everyone behind her sighed with relief and collapsed on the ground.

"Is there any more water?" Toph asked.

"This is the last of it. Everyone can have a little drink." Katara said, water bending a spear of water out. That was when Momo flew at the water, drinking a little while splashing the rest on the sand.

Sokka panicked, "Momo, no!" Sokka wailed. "You've killed us all!"

"No he hasn't." Katara said and bended the water out of the sand.

"Oh, right, bending." Sokka said. Katara put the water in her pouch and handed it to Toph who drunk.

"Sokka, let me see the things you got from the library." Katara said and Sokka grabbed onto his bag protectively.

"What? I didn't steal anything!" Sokka cried. "Who told you?" he pointed a finger at Momo. "It was you! You ratted me out!"

"Sokka, I was there." Katara said, snatching his bag from him.

"It doesn't matter. None of these will tell us where Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby are." Aang said depressed and Katara opened one of the scrolls.

"No, but we can find out which way Ba-Sing-Se is. We can use the stars to guide us." Katara explained, looking at the star map on the scroll. "That way we can travel at night when it's cool and rest during the day. Just get some sleep. We'll start out in a few hours."

Elsewhere, Zuko and Iroh were sitting at a table. Ember and Jade joined them a minute later. "Where were you?" Zuko demanded.

"Getting mango's." Ember shrugged and true to their world, both girls held a mango drink in their hands.

"No one here is going to help us." Zuko decided. "These people just look like filthy wanderers."

"So do we." Iroh said. "Ah, this is interesting. I've found our friend." He pointed to a man who was sitting at a Pai Sho table.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" Zuko asked.

"I don't think this is a gamble." Iroh said. The group of four got up and walked over to the old man.

"May I have this game?" Iroh asked.

"The guest has the fire move." The man said and Iroh sat at the table, putting a lotus tile in the middle of the board. "I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who do can always find a friend." Iroh said.

"Then let us play." The man said. Zuko sat down and watched quietly. Jade and Ember leaned over Zuko's shoulders, sipping at their drinks. When they finished, a lotus was on the board.

"Welcome brother." The man said. "The white lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

"What are you old gasbags talking about?" Zuko asked. Jade's eye twitched and Zuko yelled when she hit him hard in the back of his head. "What'd you do that for?"

"Don't call them that! At least be nice to your uncle!" Jade snapped.

"I knew it!" The man yelled, standing up. "You four are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!"

Zuko jumped up, Iroh stood calmly, Jade dropped her drink surprised and Ember kept sipping away. "I thought you said he would help." Zuko hissed.

"He is, just watch." Iroh said calmly.

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold!" That was when the whole bar got into a fight over them.

Elsewhere, "Come on, get up. We need to go." Katara said, waking up the group.

"Yesterday, my mouth taste like mud. Now it just tastes like sand." Toph commented. "I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much."

"Well, we need to get moving if we want to get out of this sand pit." Katara said. But everyone stopped as they noticed a large bison shape floating past the moon.

"Appa!" Aang smiled widely.

"Um…I don't think so," Lin said quietly.

"Appa?" Sokka asked. "But why would Princess Yue need him? She's the moon! She flies by herself!" Obviously, even after a few hours, the water tribe warrior was still all messed up because of the cactus juice.

"It's just a cloud," Katara said but then her eyes widened as she realized something. She turned to Aang quickly and said, "Here, fly up and bend the water from that cloud into my pouch."

Aang glared, took the pouch, and flew up on his glider. When Aang came back, he threw the pouch at Katara and she pulled it open to see just how much was inside.

"Wow," Katara said. "There's hardly any in here."

'I'm sorry, okay!" Aang snapped angrily. "I did all I could! What anyone else! What are you doing?" He demanded.

Katara looked down and said quietly, "Trying to keep everyone together. Let's just get moving." She said. "We need to head in this direction."

They were walking for a few minutes, only for Toph to trip, something wooden was sticking out of the ground, it was obviously the reason she had tripped.

"I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going!" Toph cried. "And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert?"

'A boat?" Katara asked.

"In the middle of the desert?" Aqua asked.

"Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to get plenty of vibrations." Toph grumbled.

Aang swung his staff, throwing the sand up. When the boat was revealed, they realized it was the type of boat the sand benders used. "It's one of the gliders the sand benders use!" Katara exclaimed. "And look!" she cried, climbing on. "It's got some kind of compass on it! Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it! We're going to make it!"

Everyone stopped as they heard insane laughter and turned to see Sokka spread out across the sand, Momo on top of him.

Elsewhere, Zuko, Iroh, Ember, Jade, and the old man walked into one of the buildings. The man looked around quietly before shutting the door behind them. Inside looked like a flower shop.

"It's an honor to welcome such a high ranking member of the order of the white lotus." The man said to Iroh. "Being a grand master, you must know many secrets."

"Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging, or is this club going to offer some real help?" Zuko demanded.

"You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts, unlike my nieces who are a bit more understanding."

The man knocked on a door in the back and a small opening in the door slid open and a man peeked through. "Who knocks at the guarded gate?" the man questioned.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries." Iroh answered. The man Iroh had played Pai Sho with and Iroh walked into the door when it opened and closed before Zuko, Jade, or Ember could follow.

Iroh opened the door window and said, "I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here." He said. Zuko huffed and crossed his arms. Ember sat on a bench and Jade sat on another bench on the other side of the room.

Elsewhere, the gang stood on the boat while Aang bended them through the sand. "The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts." Katara said, reading the scroll and looking at the compass.

"Take it easy, little lady." Sokka said dreamily. "I'm sure the sand folks who built this baby know how to get around here."

Katara suddenly gasped, in front of us was a giant boulder that stretched taller than all of them together. "That's what the compass is pointing to!" Katara decided. "That giant rock! It must be the magnetic center of the desert."

"A rock!" Toph shouted. "Let's go!"

"Finally, some earth." Lin grinned.

"And maybe water too." Aqua grinned.

"Maybe we can find some sand benders," Aang muttered.

It was nearly dawn when the group finally made it to the top of the rock. "Finally, solid ground!" Toph cried, falling onto the earth. She turned on her back and started to make an earth angel.

"I'm never leaving you again." Even Lin was going crazy. She had laid down, curling over the rock and rubbing her hand over it, whispering to the earth softly.

"I guess what they say is true, you should never take someone out of their natural element." Aqua commented but even she was glad to be on solid rock.

A minute later, they decided to explore inside the rock and when they walked in, the walls were covered in something yellow and gooey. It looked sort of like honey but no one was about to try it.

"I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice." Sokka said. Okay, let me rephrase that, no one but Sokka was dumb enough to try. It. He started to feel woozy.

"Sokka, no more eating stuff you don't know." Aqua moaned, rubbing her head. First the cactus, now this.

"You've been hallucination on cactus juice all day and then you just lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave." Katara said irritated.

"I have a natural curiosity." Sokka declared.

"I don't think this is a normal cave. This was carved by something." Toph decided.

"Yeah, look at the shape." Aang said.

"…I think you're right." Lin nodded. They were interrupted by a buzzing sound. Turning to the mouth of the cave, everyone but Toph screamed as giant wasps flew in.

Aang swung his staff and knocked a few back. Lin stomped on the ground and a pillar of earth shot to the roof of the cave, squashing whatever bugs were there. Sadly, Aqua couldn't do much without water but her and Katara tried with whatever water Katara had in her pouch from the cloud.

Toph stomped on the ground and a pillar of rock threw a wasp through the air, smashing it back into the ground inches from Sokka. "What are you doing?" Sokka cried. "That rock almost crushed me!"

"Sorry, can't tell where they are in the air!" Toph cried.

"I got this one." Sokka said as one flew by him. He pulled out his machete and started swinging. "Sokka, there's nothing there." Katara said. Sokka blinked, realizing what she said was true. "I guess my head's not as clear as I thought." He decided.

"Then stop eating things you don't know." Aqua said calmly.

"We have to get out of here!" Katara suddenly yelled. "I'm completely out of water to bend!" That was when one of those wasps grabbed Momo and took off.

"I'm not losing anyone else out here." Aang growled and took off on his glider.

"Go get him Aang!" Lin yelled. Sokka, Aqua, Lin, Katara, and Toph made their way out on a narrow ledge. Katara put a hand on Toph's shoulder and turned to face her where a dozen wasps were making their way towards them. "Toph, shoot a rock right there." She said. And Toph stomped onto the ground, making them fly off quickly.

"Yeah! You got it!" Sokka cheered. "She got it."

"Yea, not let's move on." Katara said. They finally made it to the sand and were starting to run but stopped when a large pillar of sand burst up, scaring off the rest of the wasps. That was how they found themselves surrounded by sand benders.

Meanwhile, in the flower shop, Ember was putting a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles at the sight in front of her. Zuko and Jade had fallen asleep on the bench. Jade had her head on his shoulder and arm slung over his stomach. Zuko had his head on her head and an arm around her shoulders, holding her to him protectively.

That was when Iroh walked out. "Shh, you'll ruin the moment." Ember said, pointing to the sleeping in-love-but-refuse-to-admit-it-couple.

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing, waking them up. Zuko and Jade slowly raised their heads, only to discover the other's faces were barely an inch from the other. It was a second when the sleep faded that they realized their position. The two jumped up turning from the other, their faces beat red.

"What's going on?" Zuko demanded as if his face wasn't red. "Is the club meeting over?"

"Everything is taken care of." Iroh said. "We are heading to Ba-Sing-Se."

"Cool, I've never been there." Ember smiled.

"Let's go." Jade grinned.

"Wait, we're going to the earth kingdom capital?" Zuko questioned.

"This city is full of refugees, no one will notice four more." The Pai Sho man said.

"We can hide in plain sight there." Iroh explained. "And it's the safest place in the fire nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city."

A man walked in and said, "I have the passports for our guests but there are two men out on the streets looking for them."

In the desert, "What are you doing in our land with a sand bender sailor. From the looks of it, you sole it from the Hami Tribe." A man said.

"We stole nothing." Lin glared.

"We found the sailor abandoned in the desert. We're traveling with the avatar and two of the guardians. Our bison and dragons were stolen and we have to get to Ba-Sing-Se." Katara explained.

A sand bender stepped forward and said angrily, "You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stolen sand sailor."

"We never said it was your people." Aqua snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"She is right, no one accused us of anything." The first man said. "If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality."

"Sorry, father." The son said.

Toph said, "I recognize the son's voice. He's the one that stole Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"I never forget a voice." Toph declared.

Aang stepped forward and held his staff in front of him. Lin and Aqua narrowed their eyes angrily. "You stole them! Where are they? What did you do to them?" Aang growled.

"They're lying! They're the thieves!" the son cried.

Aang growled and swung his staff, destroying one of their boats. "Where is my bison and my sisters dragons?" Aang demanded.

Outside the fire shop, a man was having difficulty pushing two wagons, each with two flower pots. Zuko, Iroh, Jade, and Ember poked their heads out of the pot, looked at the other, and quietly hid again.

In the desert, "You tell me where they are now!" Aang roared. He swung his staff, destroying another boat.

The father turned to his son and asked, "What did you do?"

"I-it wasn't me!" the son stuttered.

"You said to put a muzzle on them!" Toph shouted.

"You what!" Aqua and Lin roared. If only they had water and earth but in the desert, their natural element was nowhere.

"You muzzled them!" Aang yelled. His eyes started to glow and he twirled his staff around, destroying a third boat.

"I'm sorry!" the son yelled. "I didn't know that they belonged to the avatar and guardians!"

"It doesn't matter! Stealing is still a crime!" Lin roared. Gone was the sweet girl, replaced with an angry, fierce, earth bender.

"Tell me where they are." Aang said in his avatar face.

"I traded him!" the son cried scared. "To some merchants! He's probably in Ba-Sing-Se by now! They were going to sell them there! Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help anyway we can!"

The air around Aang started to blow faster and he was raised into the air, a small sand tornado around him.

"Just get out of here! Run!" Sokka cried. He grabbed Toph's shoulder and Aqua's hand and they started to run. Lin followed but Katara stayed. The sand benders ran. Aang was going higher, but Katara grabbed his wrist before he could get out of her reach.

Aang looked angrily into Katara's sad expression. She pulled him down to the ground and gave him a hug. Toph and Sokka shielded their faces from the sand. Aqua and Lin did the same but forced their shelves through the wind and hugged Aang from behind. The wind started to die down. Tears leaked out Aang's, Aqua's, and Lin's eyes as they shared in their sorry.


	32. The Serpent's Pass

The Serpent's Pass

After the desert was finally over, the gang was happily relaxing near a water fall. Sokka was sitting on a rock studying the scroll with Momo on his shoulder, Toph was splashing her feat in the pool. Lin was floating in the water on her back with Aang who had covered his body in a block of ice. On top of the waterfall, Katara and Aqua stood. "Water bending bomb!" The two girls shouted, jumping into the water.

The water pushed Aang and Lin onto shore, breaking Aang's ice, soaking Toph, Sokka, and Momo. The twelve year olds and guardians burst out laughing and Sokka held up his wet map. "Sure. Five hundred year old maps from the spirit library, just splash some water on 'em."

"I'm sorry, Sokka. Maybe we should have gave you a warning." Aqua smiled, and used her water bending to dry out the map.

"So, did you figure out what route we're gonna take?" Aang asked.

"Okay, we just got out the desert so we must be around here." Sokka said, pointing to a location on the map. "And we need to get to Ba Sing Se which is here. It looks like the only passage connection the south to the north is this sliver of land called the Serpent's pass."

"Serpent's pass?" Lin asked.

"You're sure that's the best way to go?" Toph said.

"It's the only way," Sokka said. "I mean, it's not like we have Appa or Sapphire or Ruby to fly us there."

Katara hushed him, "Can't you at least try to be sensitive?"

"We're okay you know." Aqua said.

"Right, we're not going to just break." Lin insisted.

"I know we were upset before, but now, we've decided we just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se, and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse." Aang explained. The group of three had discussed it the night before while Sokka and Katara had slept.

"Oh," Katara said surprised. "Well I'm glad you're doing better."

Sokka rolled up the map and said, "Then to Ba Sing Se we go, no more directions." That didn't last long because as soon as he finished saying it, they heard someone coming and a trio of earth kingdom citizens walked over. One was a man in his twenties, a pregnant woman, and teenage girl.

"Hello there, fellow refugees." The man said.

"Hi," Aqua and Lin said quietly.

"So, aare you guys heading to Ba-Sing-Se too?" Aang asked.

"Sure are, we're trying to get there before my wife, Ying, has her baby." The man named Tan said. Ying smiled, rubbing a hand over her belly.

"Aw, when are you due?" Aqua asked excited, she loved kids.

"In a few weeks," Ying smiled.

"Great, we can travel through the serpent's pass together." Katara said. The three travelers gasped horrified.

"The serpent's pass," Ying said terrified. "Only the truly desperate take that deadly route."

"Deadly route," Toph said, hitting Sokka's arm. "Great pick Sokka."

"Well, we are desperate." Sokka said, rubbing his bruise.

"You should come with us to Full Moon Bay." Than said. "Ferries take refugees across the lake. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se."

"And it's hidden, so the fire nation can't find it." Ying explained.

"Hmmm," Katara started sarcastically. "Peaceful ferry ride…or deadly pass?"

"Ferry ride." Aqua and Lin said in a hurry.

In the Full Moon Ferry Landing, there were three large wooden ships and hundreds of people were walking arund. "I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the fire nation." Katara said.

"Well, the war is worldwide." Lin shrugged.

"We're all looking for a better life," Than said. "Safe behind the walls of Ba-Sing-Se."

Elsewhere, Iroh, Zuko, Jade, and Ember stood on the deck of one of the ships. "Who would have thought after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace…as a tourist!" Iroh exclaimed.

Jade giggled. "Yeah, Ba-Sing-Se sure will be a change."

"But change is good for the soul." Ember said.

"Look around," Zuko said and the three turned to him. Zuko were a straw hat to cover his face while Jade and Ember wore hoods. "We're not tourists, we're refugees." He sipped at his meal from his bowl, only to spit it out. "I'm sick of eating rotten food sleeping in the dirt…I'm tired of living like this."

"Aren't we all." Someone said behind the group. Ember's eyes widened and she tensed. One gland over her shoulder nearly sent her over the rail.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"That boy," Ember whispered. "When I was with Aang and the others, we had a run in with him." She looked down blushing but had a frown on her face. "He's bad news."

"…You like him, didn't you? Still do from the looks of it." Jade said softly. Ember's cheeks flushed but she didn't deny it.

"Problem is he hates fire benders with a passion." Ember said sadly, pulling her hood further over her hair.

"You should face him, you a you-know-what. Be one, be proud, face him straight back, chin pointed, let him know you're not afraid."

"…You're right." Ember nodded and straightened up although she didn't turn around.

"My name's Jet and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee, and Longshot."

"…Hello…" Zuko simply said.

"Here's the deal, I hear the captian's eating like a king while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?" Jet asked.

"What kind of king is he eating like?" Iroh questioned.

"The fat, happy kind." Jet said and Iroh started to drool. "You want to help us 'liberate' some food?"

Jade put a hand on his elbow and he looked down at her. "Don't do anything stupid." She warned. Zuko looked down at his food before throwing it overboard.

He turned to Jet and said, "I'm in."

At the ferry landing, a middle-aged earth kingdom woman stood behind a podium, "I've told you already, no vegetables on the ferry!" the woman shouted. "One cabbage slug could destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba-Sing-Se! Security!"

"My cabbages!" the man cried as a platypus-bear dressed in a uniform started to eat it. Two guards picked him up and started to carry him away.

"Next!" the woman shouted. Next happened to be the avatar and his friends.

"Um…six tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se, please." Aang said politely.

"Passport." The woman said.

"Uh, no one told us we had to have passports." Aang said slowly.

Sokka stepped up and said, "Don't you know who these three are? He's the avatar and they're the guardians!" Sokka insisted.

"I've seen fifty avatars and fifty of each guardians, no very impressive costumes." The woman said, pointing in one direction where boys and girls of all ages and heights had tried to dress up as the real things. Aang smiled and nodded at them and Momo jumped onto Lin's shoulder.

"Besides, no animal's allowed." The woman said. "Do I need to call security?"

"That won't be necessary." Aang said quickly.

Toph said forward and said, "I'll take care of this. My name is Toph Bei Fong, and I need six tickets." She pulled a paper from her pocket and put it down in front of the woman.

"The golden seal of the flying boar," The woman said amazed. "It is my pleasure to help anybody from the Bei Fong family."

"It _is _your pleasure." Toph said, sounding arrogant. "As you can see, I am blind, and these five imbeciles are my valets." She gestured to her friends who were in a group hug smiling hopefully.

"But the animal…" The woman said unsure.

"Is my seeing eye lemur," Toph said, Momo jumping ointo her shoulder.

"Well, normally it's only one ticket per passport, but, this document is so official. I guess it's with six tickets." She said, stamping six papers.

"Thank you very much." Toph said, taking the papers and they walked away.

"That was so cool." Lin squealed.

"We scammed that lady good." Sokka said.

"Of course we did," Aqua said, pretending to be all that. Everyone laughed, that is until a woman their age grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled him back.

"Tickets and passports please.," the woman snapped, holding out her hand.

"Is there a problem?" Sokka gulped.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked protectively.

"Yeah, there is." The woman said. There was something familiar about her but Aqua couldn't put her finger on it. "I've got a problem with him," she said, poking Sokka in his chest. "I've seen your type before, probably sarcastic, think your hilarious, and let me guess, you're traveling with the avatar and guardians."

"Do I know you?" Sokka asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You mean you don't remember?" the woman demanded. "Maybe you remember this." She said and kissed his cheeks. Aqua's eyes narrowed jealously and she clenched her fists. Lin was still confused about who the woman is but put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"Sokka, it's good to see you." Suki smiled.

Later in a tower, the gang stood overlooking the harbor after Suki had been introduced to Lin, "You look so different without your makeup, and the new outfit." Katara commented.

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them." Suki explained. "and look at you sleeveless guy. Been working out?"

"I'll grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every now and then, nothing major." Sokka shrugged.

"Are the other Kyoshi warriors around?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," Suki nodded. "After you left , we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees, and we've been here ever since. So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby?" Suki asked. Aqua, Lin, and Aang looked down sadly.

"…They're missing." Katara sadly explained. "We hope to find them in Ba-Sing—Se."

"…I'm sorry to hear that." Suki said. She turned to the avatar and guardians. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm doing fine!" Aang snapped annoyed. "Would everybody stop worrying about me!"

They stopped when they heard a yell, "Avatar Aang, Guardian Lin, Guardian Aqua! You have to help us, someone took all of our belongings! Our passports, our tickets, everything gone!" Ying ground, her husband and the girl stood behind her.

"I'll talk to the lady for you." Aang said.

A few moments later, "No passports, no tickets!" The woman shouted.

"But she's pregnant and all their stuff was stolen!" Aang pleaded. "You have to make an exception."

"No exceptions!" The woman shouted. "If I just gave tickets willy nilly to anyone, there would be no more order, and you know what that means. No more civilization!"

"What if we gave them our tickets?" Aang asked.

"No!" the woman shouted.

"But…" Aang started.

"NEXT!" the woman shouted.

Aang looked down and walked back to the group. "Don't worry you'll get to the city safely." Aang said. "I'll lead you through the serpent's pass."

Later, "I can't believe we gave up our tickets and now we're going through the serpent's pass." Sokka complained.

"I can't believe you're still complaining about it," Toph said.

"Let's just get this over with." Aqua muttered.

"I'm coming too!" everyone stopped when they heard the scream. Turning, everyone saw Suki wearing her Kyoshi robes and makeup rushing to them. Aqua let out a low grow, too low for anyone to hear. She was jealous, she'd admit it only to herself, and she never liked how Suki was close to Sokka. Now, if they were dating, she trusted Sokka, but she didn't even know if he liked her that way.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, I thought you'd want me to come." Suki said surprised.

"I do," Sokka said quickly. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Suki demanded.

"Nothing." Sokka said quickly. "I'm glad you're coming." Aqua and Suki both, by coincidence, starting stomping to the path with clench fists, both had angry faces.

"What's with Aqua?" Sokka asked.

"Oh…she's just isn't feeling great today…but she'll be fine." Lin said quickly. She knew Aqua didn't want Sokka to find out her crush, especially this way.

Everyone stopped when they reached the straight path of land across the lake. "This is the serpent's pass?" Sokka asked. "I thought it would be more windy, you know…like a serpent. I guess they misnamed it."

Something was written on the wall next to the path, "Look at this writing, how awful." Ying said.

"Who would put something like that there?" Lin demanded.

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

"It says…Abandon hope." Katara said.

"How can we abandon hope, it's all we have." Ying wailed, burying her face in her husband's chest.

"We won't, because we can't." Aqua said, staring out into the path/

"The monks used to say that hope is a distraction," Aang said. "So maybe we do need to abandon it."

"What are you talking about?" Katara demanded.

"Hope isn't going to get us into Ba-Sing-Se and it's not going to find our friends." Aang said. "We need to focus on what we're doing right now, and that's getting across this pass."

"…Ok, if you say so." Katara said unsure, following Aang through the gate. The rest of the group followed, wondering if they would survive this deadly walk.

"The fire nation controls the western lake." Suki explained. "Rumor has it they're working on something big on the other side and they don't want anyone to find out what it is."

"Let's just avoid fire nation soldiers." Lin gulped. The group slowly started making their way across the pass.

Suddenly, the path gave way underneath Than and before he could fall, Toph slid her foot over the ground and he was flung by the earth into his wife's arms. "I'm okay!" Thank insisted. They continued on.

"Whoa!" Aqua gasped. She had stumbled and was just about to go tumbling into the lake when two hands grabbed her. Lin grabbed her by her collar while Sokka grabbed her by her upper arm, pulling her back onto the path.

"…Thanks." Aqua said, scratching the back of her head. That was when the warship they had saw nearby threw an attack at them.

"They've spotted us! Let's go!" Sokka shouted as Aang fended off the attacks with his air bending.

The fire ball landed on the ship and it burst into flames. Another launch was flung and hit the cliff. Sokka shoved Suki out of the way as boulders started to fall, Lin quickly bended a wall of earth above their heads so the boulders would bounce off.

"Suki, are you alright?" Sokka demanded, helping her stand. "You have to be more careful." Aqua huffed and crossed her arms and they started to walk again as the fire navy ship perished.

Elsewhere later that night, Zuko, Iroh, Jade, and Ember who still made sure her hood covered her face, sat eating with Longshot, and Smellerbee. "So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man." Iroh said, trying to make conversation.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man! I'm a girl!" Smellerbee shouted, stomping off. Jade winched, you should never call a girl a man. That was just wrong but Iroh didn't know.

"Oh, now I see!" Iroh yelled after her, hoping to calm some of the damage he'd done. "It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Longshot stood and walked after her.

That was when Jet joined their little group. "From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se." Jet said. "I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall." He sat next to Ember, their knees brushing. Ember looked away, stuffing food in her face, making sure her hood was lowered further to keep Jet from seeing her blushing face.

"It is a magnificent sight." Iroh said.

"So, you've been there before?" Jet questioned.

"Once…when I was a different man." Iroh confessed.

"I've done some things in my life I'm not proud of." Jet confessed. "But that's why I've going to Ba Sing Se, a new beginning, a second chance."

"That's very noble of you." Iroh commented. "I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances."

Elsewhere, Aang was leading the group through the serpent's pass. They only stopped when the ground disappeared into the lake so there was no more to walk across half way through.

"Everyone, single file," Katara said. "Help me out, Aqua." Katara and Aqua started to walk into the water, using their bending to separate the walls of water and Aang joined in helping them.

A dark shadow in the water swum by them. "What is that thing?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to stay to find out." Lin said. That's when something huge crashed through the walls of the water and the three water benders nearly lost their concentration. A fin was circling around their bubble. Everyone couldn't move, waiting for what the beast would do next.

"It…it's a giant sea serpent." Aqua gulped.

"I think I just figured out why they call it the serpent's pass." Sokka whimpered. The serpent screamed. "Suki, you know all about giant sea monsters." Sokka said. Aqua's eye twitched, come on, she was the one who created sea serpents.

"Just because I live near the Unagi doesn't mean I'm an expert." Suki snapped.

Sokka held up Momo and said, "Oh great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering."

"Sokka!" Katara snapped.

"Give me him!" Lin growled, snatching the 'offering' from Sokka. That was when the serpent tried to attack but Aang threw him back.

"I'll distract him; Katara, Aqua, get everybody across." Aang said and the two girls nodded. Katara started to freeze the water into ice for them to walk on until they could reach land on the other side.

Toph was stuck standing on the small block of earth, ignoring the ice trail that would lead her to a safer place. "Toph, come on! It's just ice!" Sokka yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Toph took a step onto the ice and immediately shielded back, staying on the block of rock. But that was when the sea serpent's tail crashed down behind her and she jumped onto the ice fearfully. "Okay, I'm coming!" Toph cried and slowly inched her way down the ice.

"You're doing great!" Sokka called. "Just follow the sound of my voice!"

"Hard to ignore." Toph growled.

"You're almost their!" Sokka cried. Toph kept inching to the group when the tail crashed onto the ice bridge, sending Toph flying through the air and splashed into the water.

"Help! I can't swim!" Toph cried.

"I'm coming Toph!" Sokka cried. He tried to pull off his shoes but Suki dived in fully dressed and quickly swimming to Toph. The blind earth bending sunk beneath the waves and Suki dived after her. The nearby group watched worried and concerned.

Finally, Aang and Katara managed to defeat the sea serpent and the other's cheered. A few minutes' later, the group was walking along the trail when Sokka suddenly exclaimed. "There's the wall! Now its smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se." true to his word, they could see the wall in the distance."

Suddenly, Ying cried out, hunched over, and clutched at her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sokka cried.

"The baby's coming!" Ying wailed.

"We're dead." Lin said miserable.

"Can't you hold it in or something!" Sokka cried.

"It's a baby, you can't hold in a baby!" Aqua yelled, starting to panic a little. None of them were doctors and they wouldn't make it to Ba-Sing-Se on time.

"Calm down, I helped Gran-gran deliver lots of babies back home." Katara said.

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal! This is a real…human…thing!" Sokka cried and Aqua hit him over the head. How dare he call a baby a thing?

"It's call a baby and I helped to deliver plenty of those too." Katara rolled her eyes. "Aang, get some rags. Sokka, water. Toph, I need you to make an earth tent. A big one." She said and Toph did her job.

"Suki, Aqua, Lin, come with me." Katara said and the four girls walked into the tent to deal with the mother-to-be.

Elsewhere, Zuko stood leaning over the railing. Jade was curled up next to Iroh, dead to the world. Zuko glanced down at her calm expression. Ember, meanwhile, was on the other side of the ship watching the sky.

Jet walked up behind Zuko and said softly, "You know, as soon as I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were." He said and Zuko tensed. "You're an outcast, like me." Jet said and Zuko relaxed a little. "And us outsiders have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will."

"I've realized lately, that being on your own isn't always the best path." Zuko said grim. Jet slowly nodded and walked away we're he caught sight of Ember and made his way over.

"Hey, I don't think I got your name." Jet said from behind her. She tensed and fixed her robes so a piece of cloth covered her mouth and nose, her hood hiding her hair. Only her golden amber eyes showed. Hopefully, he wouldn't recognize her but then again, how could he by her eyes. He hated her, no matter how hard it hurt her to say that.

"And you're not going to get it." Ember said quietly. She wasn't going to lie to him but she couldn't tell him her real name anyway. Think about it, how many girls you knew named Ember.

"Hmm, secretive huh, that's okay." Jet nodded, leaning over the railing.

"So…how did you end up with those two guys you're traveling with?" Jet asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ember questioned, hopefully he wouldn't recognize her voice. She coughed to deepen it slightly.

"Just curious?" he shrugged.

"Well, I guess I could answer you," Ember said, leaning over the rail. "My sister and I have two more sisters our age and their traveling with three other kids. I know their safe because their strong but I still worry. When I met up with…Lee and Mushi, the four of us decided to travel together. I hope to find my sisters in Ba Sing Se." she explained, making something up. Who knows, maybe she would find her sisters here and it wasn't like she could tell him that she was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years and Lee and Mushi were really Prince Zuko and Iroh of the fire nation. That would give her away in a second.

"I see," Jet nodded. Ember turned and looked up at the moon. "You like the moon, don't you?" he asked.

"Well," Ember started. "I do a little. The moon reminds me of one of my sisters and every time I watch the moon, it lets me know that all four of us are under the same sky. Makes me feel closer."

"I knew a girl once…her sister was a water bender. She had two other sisters too and she was something special." Jet said. Ember tensed, he couldn't be talking about her, could he? "She and her sisters were the guardians of the avatar." Of course he would be talking about her.

"Um…what happened to this girl?" Ember asked quietly.

"…She left and I never saw her again." Jet said, looking away. Ember looked at him sadly and slowly walked away. She laid down and curled up with her sister.

Elsewhere, Ying's family was holding onto her hands as she screamed, breathing hard. Ying was leaning against Lin's body. "You're doing great." Katara said calmly, at Ying's feet. "Sokka!" she yelled. "Where's that water?" Aqua was next to Katara, ready to help.

"Get ready to push, Ying." Aqua said comforting and Sokka walked in. Ying started to push and Aqua winched as she heard Sokka fall back unconscious.

A few minutes' later, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Momo sat outside waiting. Sokka rubbed his face with a rag, still dizzy from his fall and witnessing a woman he barely knew give birth. "It's a girl!" Katara and Aqua shouted from inside the tent.

"So, you want to go see the baby. Or are you going to faint like an old lady again?" Toph asked.

"No, no, I'm good this time." Sokka said and followed the blind earth bender into the tent.

Katara walked out a second later and walked over to Aang. "Aang, you have to come see this." Katara said. Aang slowly rose and followed Katara into the tent.

Inside, Sokka had his arm around Aqua as she laid her head on his chest, both watching the newest member of that family.

"She sounds healthy." Toph commented.

"She's beautiful." Katara said.

"Absolutely perfect," Lin smiled. She wanted a baby someday but that was a little hard to do when traveling the world trying to bring peace and never staying in town long enough to have a solid relationship with a guy. Maybe she could start dating after the war.

"It's so…squishy looking." Sokka decided.

Aqua rolled her eyes, "Sokka, it's a newborn baby, she's supposed to be a little squishy."

"What should we name her?" Than asked his wife.

"I want our daughter's name to be unique." Ying told her husband. "I want it to mean something."

Aang smiled and tears ran down his face and he wiped them away with his arm. Aang said softly, "I've been going through a really hard time lately. But you've made me…hopeful again."

Ying turned to her husband and said, "I know what I want to name our baby now. Hope."

"That's a perfect name. Hope." Thank repeated.

A few minutes later outside, Aang and Katara stood under a tree. Thoughtfull, Aang said, "I thought I was trying to be strong but really, I was just running away from my feelings. Seeing this family together, so full of happiness and love, it reminded me of how I feel about Appa…and how I feel about you." Katara wiped the tears off her face and hugged him.

Behind the tent, Sokka and Aqua were talking. "That was so beautiful. Little Hope." Aqua said, looking up towards the sky.

"Yeah," Sokka said but he was talking about something entirely different, gazing at Aqua. The sun seemed like a spotlight that shined on only her.

Aqua looked up and asked confused, "Sokka…why are you staring at me like that?" she wasn't answered for a minute or two because Sokka was just staring at her with wide blue eyes. She was starting to get worried. Right when she was about to go call for help, Sokka lowered his head and kissed her and there was a spark there.

Aqua gasped, eyes opening wide and Sokka jumped back. "Aqua! I am so sorry! I didn't…I mean…you looked so beautiful and…" Sokka went on with his rambles. Aqua put a hand on her lips, that was her first kiss and a grin started to slowly spread across her face.

Sokka, confused at Aqua's actions was about to just run away. But that was when Aqua put her hands on his shoulders and lowered his head to her height, kissing him. His eyes opened shocked but he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. There was still a spark between the two water tribe teens.

"Aqua! Sokka!" Lin called and the blue eyed teens jumped back surprised and looked at the other, both faces flushing before they ran to the front where the gang was waiting. "And what have you two been doing?" Lin teased, taking in their wide eyes, ruffled clothing, and messed up hair.

"I promise I'll find Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire as fast as I can." Aang interrupted. "I just really need to do this." He said and Toph handed him his staff.

"See ya in the big city." Sokka said.

"We'll catch up with you as soon as we can." Lin said.

"Yeah, but don't wait up. It may take a while." Aqua said.

"Say hi to that big fuzzball and the two lizards for me." Toph said, punching Aang's arm. He winched and rubbed where she had hit him.

"You'll find them." Katara said softly.

"I know." Aang agreed. "Thank you Katara." With those final words, Aang and Momo took to the skies, leaving Katara, Aqua, Lin, Sokka, Toph, and Suki to watch. Sokka turned and looked down at Aqua, a small smile playing on his lips. Suki saw this and looked down, she knew he would figure out his feelings one of these days but it still hurt.

Suki left to go back to the port and everyone else started to walk to Ba-Sing-Se with new hope in their hearts.


	33. The Drill

The Drill:

Katara, Toph, Lin, and Sokka and Aqua who stood as far from the other as they could with flushed cheeks, walked with the Than family towards the great wall of Ba Sing Se. But that was when Aang and Momo on Aang's glider came flying up, landing in front of them.

"Aang, what are you doing here. I thought you were looking for Appa." Katara said confused.

"What are you doing back here?" Lin asked.

"I was going to look for Appa, but something stopped me…something big," Aang said wide eyed. A few minutes later, Aang, Lin, and Toph were earth bending themselves and their companions up the steep wall of Ba Sing Se.

Halfway up, "Now what's so big that Appa had to wait?" Sokka asked.

"That," Aang said. In the distance, heading towards the wall on the ground, was a large drill with eight tanks.

"It's huge!" Aqua gasped wide eyed.

"What's it going to do?" Lin asked quietly.

"We made it to Ba Sing Se, and we're still not safe," Ying, the mother of the Than family said, looking down at the fire insignia and the Than family huddled together.

Finally, they made it to the top of the wall and climbed over the railing.

"What are you people doing here?" a guard demanded. "Civilians aren't allowed on the wall."

Aang looked him straight in the eye, standing tall. "I'm the Avatar," he said and gestured to Aqua and Lin. "These are my water and earth guardians. Take me to whoever is in charge."

A few minutes later, the gang stood in front of an earth kingdom man sitting behind a desk. "It is an honor to welcome you to the outer wall, young Avatar and Guardians, but your help is not needed."

"Not needed?" Aang questioned.

"Not needed," The general repeated with a smug smile. "I have the situation under control. I assure you, the fire nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded." The general stood and pointed to a ground of young earth benders standing outside behind large boulders.

"What about the dragon of the west? He got in." Toph stated, crossing her arms.

"Well…um...technically yes." The general said nervously before he grew confidence and said, "But he was quickly expunged. Nevertheless, that is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it Na Sing Se. That means penetrable city."

"Right, but don't you realize that if people can get into Ba Sing Se, what makes you think someone can't break in the city," Aqua questioned.

"Well cutie…" the general started.

"Don't call me that," Aqua said, glaring up at him and ready to throw him out the window. No one noticed Sokka narrow his eyes and put his hand on his boomerang, jealousy clearly showing through identical ocean blue eyes.

"We still have a drill problem." Toph said, reminding everybody of the problem.

"Not for long." General Sung said. "To stop it, I've sent an elite platoon of earth benders called the Terra Team." He explained.

The general looked through a telescope although every one could see the battle just fine. Everyone watched as Mai and Ty Lee attacked the guards easily. And one by one, the guards of Ba Sing Se dropped.

"We're doomed!" General Sung wailed.

"Moron," Lin muttered and Sokka slapped the general.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Sokka cried.

"You're right, I'm sorry." General Sung said, rubbing his aching cheek.

"Maybe you'd like the Avatar and Guardians' help now." Toph smirked. General Sung slunk over to the three children, "Yes please." He whimpered.

"The question is how are we going to stop that thing." Aang said and everyone turned to Sokka.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked.

"You're the idea guy." Aang supplied.

"So come up with an idea, Sokka." Aqua said.

"So, I'm the only one who can ever come up with a plan?" Sokka asked. "That's a lot of pressure."

"And also the complaining guy." Katara smiled.

"That part I don't mind." Sokka shrugged.

At the ferry, "So, Mr. Lee, Miss Aqua, Miss Lin, and Mr.…ummm…Mushy, is it?" the ferry lady asked, looking at Zuko, Iroh, Jade, and Ember.

"It's pronounced Moo-shee." Iroh corrected.

"You telling me to how to do my job?" The lady demanded. It was obvious she wasn't having the best of days or that could have just been her personality.

"No, no, no." Iroh said quickly and smiled. "But may I say you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty intoxicating." Ember felt like throwing up, Jade held back giggles, and Zuko looked disgusted.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome." The lady giggled and growled as if she was a tiger. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se." she said, stamping their tickets and handing them to him. Zuko quickly snatched his while Jade and Ember calmly took there's from Iroh.

"I'm going to pretend I never saw that." Zuko said, clearly disgusted.

Watching them, "I think Lee would make a good freedom fighter." Jet said. "He's just trying to find his way in the world, like us."

"You don't know anything about him, Jet." Smellerbee said.

"I know he didn't get that scar from a water bender." Jet said, putting his grass stalk into his mouth.

"Besides, I thought we were going straight now." Smellerbee said.

"We are, and the new Freedom Fighters could use a guy like Lee. What do you thin Longshot?" Jet asked and Longshot gave him a pointed look. "I can respect that." Jet shrugged.

Elsewhere, the General, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Lin, and Momo watched as Katara and Aqua worked their magic on two of the soldiers.

"What's wrong with them? They don't look injured." The general said nervously.

"Yes, but looks can be deceiving." Aqua said frowning at the soldier she was looking over.

"His chi is blocked." Katara said as the man opened his eyes weakly. "Who did this to you?" she questioned.

The man groaned and answered, "Two girls ambushed us, one of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't earth bend. I could barely move…and then she cart wheeled away."

"Ty Lee." Katara and Aqua said.

"She doesn't look dangerous, but she knows the human body and its weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside." Katara explained.

Sokka suddenly started chanting, "Oh, oooh, oooh," as he got an idea.

"Yes?" Katara asked calmly.

"What you just said, that's how we're gonna take down the drill." Sokka said excited. "The same way Ty Lee took down all these big earth benders."

"By hitting its pressure points!" Toph exclaimed excited.

"That's not a bad idea" Aqua said quietly and Sokka looked proud of himself.

Aang looked out the window and at the drill below. "We'll take it down from the inside." He said.

A few minutes later, Toph, Aang, Momo, Katara, Lin, Aqua, and Sokka were crouched in a trench nearby watching the drill.

"Once I whip up some cover, you're not gonna be able to see so stay close to me." Toph said and the others nodded. She climbed out of the trench and slammed herself into the earth, causing rock and dirt to form a sand cloud around them, hiding them from view. "Run!" Toph cried and the gang took off running towards the drill.

Inside the drill command center, Ty Lee was looking through the periscope. "Hey, look at that dust cloud." She said. "It's so…poofy." She turned to Mai and Azula with a dazed expression on her face and said, "Poof."

The War Minister, Ching, said, "Don't worry Princess. I'm sure it's nothing." And Azula looked at Ching doubtful.

Outside in the dust storm, Toph bended a hole in the, "Everyone into the hole!" Toph shouted, jumping in and followed by everyone, leaving them in darkness.

"It's so dark down here, I can't see a thing." Sokka complained.

"Oh no, what a nightmare." Toph said, pretending to be in horror.

"Sorry." Sokka said, remembering she was blind. He reached out blindly and felt something. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Ouch!" Aqua squealed when he pinched her arm.

"Oops…sorry Aqua," Sokka said. Finally the drill rolled over them. "There!" Sokka cried as an opening into the drill appeared above them.

Aang jumped into the opening, latching his legs around the thin pipe spread over it. Katara jumped and he pulled her in the drill, followed by Aqua, then Lin, and then Sokka. He went back down one more time for Toph.

"No way am I going into that metal monster. I can't bend in there. I'll try to slow it down out here." Toph decided.

"Okay, good luck." Sokka said and the boys disappeared after the girls.

On the outside, Toph bended a stone column under the drill to stop it but it kept moving unaffected. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Inside the drill, Sokka led his friends down the hall where pipes and valves stretched across the walls. "I need a plan of this machine," Sokka said, studying the pipes. "Some schematics that show what the inside looks like. Then we can find its weak points."

"Where are we gonna get something like that?" Aang exclaimed. Sokka's answer was to grab his machete and chop off a steam valve, setting off an alarm.

"Sokka!" Aqua gasped.

"Someone going to hear us!" Lin cried.

"That's the point." Sokka said confident. "I figure a machine this big needs engineers to run it, and when something breaks…" he stopped.

"They come to fix it!" Katara exclaimed. That was when a large fire nation soldier with a mask came racing in holding a rolled up document.

The soldier didn't notice them until Katara and Aqua appeared behind him. "Hi," the two girls said, freezing him where he stood.

Sokka took the plan from his twitching hand and said, "This'll work, thanks!" A few minutes later, Sokka was leading his friends down another hallway.

Sokka pulled the scroll out and spread it over a pipe. "It looks like the drill is made up of two main structures." He said. "There's the inner mechanism, where we are now, and the outer shell. The inner part and the outer part are connected by these braces. If we cut through them, the entire thing will collapse." Katara, Aang, Aqua, and Lin nodded determined.

Elsewhere, Zuko, Iroh, Jade, and Ember waited in a train station. While sitting there, Jet walked over and squeezed between Zuko and Ember, brushing his shoulder against hers.

"So you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" Jet asked.

"Not much," Ember muttered, making sure her hood was securely in place.

"Get your hot tea here!" A tea peddler nearby shouted. "Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!"

"Oh, jasmine please!" Iroh shouted.

"I'll take one to." Jade decided and they were handed cups. The two took a gulp of their tea only to spit it out.

"Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it. What a disgrace!" Iroh exclaimed.

"You said it." Jade said equally disgusted.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Jet said. Zuko sighed and made himself follow the brown haired boy. Jade and Ember looked at each other, and then at their boys.

With the boys, "You and I have much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together." Jet started. "You want to join the freedom fighters?"

It didn't take long for Zuko to tell the freedom fighter his answer. "Thanks, but I don't think you want me in your gang."

"Come on," Jet insisted. "We made a great team looting the captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees."

"I said no." Zuko said firmly, turning to walk back to his family.

"Have it your way," Jet shrugged. He looked past Zuko as the scarred man walked away. He looked at Iroh and noticed steam coming from his tea cup. His eyes widened as he realized something. Then he saw 'Lin' (Jade), hand her teacup to 'Aqua' (Ember) and steam rose from the cup before she handed it back to 'Lin'. His eyes narrowed dangerously before he disappeared into the crowd.

When Zuko reached the three benders, he immediately knocked Iroh and Jade's tea from their hands. "Hey!" Jade protested as their tea clattered to the ground and spilling out among the floor.

"What are you doing fire bending your tea? For a wise old man and a guardian, that was a pretty stupid move." Zuko growled quietly.

"Didn't have to knock it on the floor," Jade grumbled, crossing her arms pouting. Zuko quickly turned his head so they wouldn't see his pink cheeks and so he wouldn't be caught staring at her puckered lips.

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea but…" Iroh cut off and started to wail.

Elsewhere in the drill, Sokka led the others through a doorway and onto a large steam beam. "Wow, it looks a lot thicker in person than it does in the plans. We're going to have to work pretty hard to cut through that."

"What's this we stuff?" Katara demanded, crossing her arms. "Aang, Aqua, and I are going to be doing all the work."

"Look, I'm a plan guy, Lin is the help when she can girl, and you three are the cut stuff up with water bending guys. Together, we're team avatar!" he exclaimed. The girls and Aang looked at each other mortified.

Aang on one side of a large beam and Katara and Aqua on the other, they started to cut. Halfway there, they were exhausted.

"C'mon team, don't quit now! We're…" Sokka cried. Katara screamed and glared at him. "I mean _you're _almost there." And the three kept going.

Sokka and Lin watched, getting excited as they cut further. The beam was cut into two but only fell a few inches to the side, still completely stable.

"You're kidding." Lin groaned.

"All that work and time wasted," Aqua said, breathing hard.

"At this rate, we won't do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall." Katara said, equally exhausted.

"I don't know how many more of those I have in me." Aang said, sitting down to rest. A low moan echoed throughout the drill.

"Do you hear that?" Sokka asked. "We took it down. We better get out of here fast." The group took off running but stopped at a doorway as they heard someone talking.

"Congratulation crew, the drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se." The war minister, Ching, said. "Start the countdown to victory!" Azula just watched calmly as the drill started into the wall.

A few minutes later, Sokka was trying to push the thick pipe they had cut in half. "This is bad, really bad." Katara said.

"We're putting everything we've got into busting these braces, but it's taking too long!" Sokka cried.

"At this rate, we'll never get it done." Lin groaned, slumping to sit down.

"Hmm…maybe we don't need to cut all the way through." Aang suddenly said. "Toph has been teaching me that you shouldn't give one hundred percent of our energy into one strike. Sokka, take a fighting stance. You've gotta be quick and accurate." Aang hooked his foot around Sokka's ankle, pulling the warrior off balance. "Hit a series of points and break your opponent's stance." Aang hit Sokka in a few places. "And when he's reeling back, you deliver the final blow. His own weight becomes his downfall. Literally." Aang finished, hitting Sokka on the head and he fell over. Aqua quickly went to help Sokka back on his feet.

"So we just need to weaken the braces, instead of cut all the way through it." Katara realized.

"Then I'll go to the top of this thing and deliver the final blow." Aang said.

"And boom, it all comes crashing down!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Perfect." Lin nodded.

"Let's do it." Aqua said.

"Everyone inside that wall, the whole world, is counting on us." Aang sighed.

"The whole world, minus the fire nation that is," Sokka said. The others just stared at him.

Underneath the drill, Toph tried desperately to slow the drill down but it just kept moving. She was getting desperate. "C'mon twinkle toes, hurry up!" Toph growled, straining to keep the earth up only for it to crumble.

Inside the drill, Aang, Katara, and Aqua had just finished cutting into multiple amounts of support beams. "That's enough. We need to get to the next one." Aang said.

Outside, earth benders on the wall threw boulders on the drill but it didn't stop it from moving and drilling into the wall.

Inside the drill, Azula, the war minister, and the rest of the crew were talking. "War Minister, an engineer was ambushed! His schematics were stolen!" a soldier exclaimed. The minister looked shocked and Azula narrowed her eyes suspicious.

"War Minister, a brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through! Its sabotage, sir!" a second soldier shouted.

The War Minister's eyes widened in terror and he looked out the corner of his eye to watch Princess Azula's reaction to the news.

"Let's go ladies." Azula said to Mai and Ty Lee calmly.

Elsewhere, "Good work team avatar!" Sokka cried. "Now Aang just needs to…DUCK!" He cried, just dodging a blast of blue flames being shot at him.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee ran out onto a steal beam above them, looking at their intruders and Aang and Lin just barely dodged another blast.

"Wow Azula, you were right. It is the avatar and the guardians…and friends." Ty Lee smirked, looking at Sokka.

"Um…hey," Sokka said, not liking the way she was looking at him. Katara dragged him away and Aqua stood in front of them, crossing her arms protectively over her chest and glaring.

Ty Lee jumped off the beam and swung at Aang but Aqua used a water whip to fling her back before the gang took off running down a corridor. But then Aang came to a stop at a T shaped hallway.

"Guys, get out of here. I know what I need to do." Aang said.

"We're coming with you." Lin decided.

"And don't even think about arguing young man." Aqua said firm when he opened his mouth to object. He closed his mouth and nodded. They were about to run down the first hallway while Katara and Sokka were going to go down the second hallway when Katara yelled for us.

"You need this water more than I do." Katara said, tossing Aang her water sack and the two groups split.

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai reached the intersection of the hall and Azula said, "Follow them, the avatar and guardians are mine." Azula said, following the three children while Mai and Ty Lee ran to follow the water tribe siblings.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Katara reached a dead end, but then they noticed a large hatch in the group and Sokka struggled to open it. "Slurry pipeline. What does that mean?" Katara asked.

Sokka finally managed to pull it open and said, "It's rock and water mixed together, it means our way out." Katara wrinkled her nose but lowered herself into the pipe. That was when Mai and Ty Lee ran over as Sokka jumped in, just missing one of Mai's knives. The two water tribe siblings were quickly swept away in the river of muss.

Mai and Ty Lee peeked in the hole, looking at the slush. "Ugh, disgusting." Mai said, wrinkling her nose revolted.

"Come on, you heard Azula." Ty Lee said. "We have to follow them."

"She can shoot all the lightning she wants at me, I am not going in that wall sludge juice." Mai said shuddering. Ty Lee shrugged and jumped down, being washed away in the sludge. Mai looked on disgusted and slammed the hatch down over the hole.

Meanwhile, Aang, Aqua, and Lin were running down the hallway and finally, they made it to a long ladder. Aang started to climb up, followed by Aqua and then Lin.

Outside, the sludge started to gather as it slid out the rear of the drill. Katara and Sokka screamed as they landed in the slush outside the drill.

Sokka, disgusted, tried wiping the stuff off his tongue but it only got more on and he shivered disgusted.

Ty Lee emerged from the pipe, grinning as she sat them. She almost reached the ground, when Katara used her water bending to push the slush back into the pipe so Ty Lee was struggling to get out and get to them.

"Why don't you try blocking my chi now, circus freak!" Katara growled.

"Katara, keep that up." Sokka said. "The pressure will build up in the drill, and then when the others deliver the final blow, it will be ready to pop!"

Meanwhile, Aang, Aqua, Lin, and Momo were hurrying, racing down the drill on the roof of the machine that was already drilling deep into a hole in the wall. They finally stopped near the wall.

"This looks like a good spot." Aang said.

"Then let's do it." Lin nodded. That was when Aang and Aqua barely dodged a boulder dropping from above and the boulders continued raining down on them, everyone barely dodging each.

"General Sung!" Aang shouted up the wall. "Tell your soldiers to stop shooting rocks down here!"

On the wall, Sung clearly doesn't hear right when he said, "Soldiers, whatever you do, don't stop shooting rocks down there!" he cried as the soldiers sent down more boulders.

"What is he doing!" Aqua cried as she jumped out of the way of one of the larger one. Lin started to earth bend, hitting the rocks away with her fists as Aqua and Aang started cutting into the drill's surface with the water Aqua had and the water Katara had given Aang.

At the end of the drill, Katara kept the sludge and Ty Lee from coming down on them. "Good technique, little sister! Keep it up! Don't forget to breath!" Sokka said as if he was training her.

"You know, I am just about sick and tired of you telling me what to do!" Katara shouted. "You're like a chattering hog-monkey!"

"Just bend the slurry woman!" Sokka shouted. Katara bended it alright, using one hand to bend slush over Sokka so he fell over.

"You guys need help," Toph said, walking from beside the drill and up to the water tribe siblings, not stopping in stride as she stepped in the slush.

"Toph, help me plug up this drain!" Katara cried. Toph made herself sturdier in the slush before using her earth bending to push the earthy slush and Ty Lee into the drill. The pipes started to crack and pop as the pressure built.

At the front of the drill, the sludge started to seep out of the cracks. Aang and Aqua was still cutting away while Lin protected them from the boulders. But that was when Aqua saw something out the corner of her eye and dived onto Aang, pushing them both down and getting Lin's attention as they narrowly dodged a blue flame.

"Momo, get out of here!" Aang cried and Momo flew off as the three benders got prepared to fight. Azula stood in front of them, getting into a fighting stance. The fight was on. Aang, Aqua, Lin, and Azula fought with brute strength.

In the end, Aang was unconscious. Lin imminently checked on him, putting his head on her lap. Aqua stood in front of them protectively with very limited water. Azula started to walk closer. She threw a ball of blue flame. Aqua tried to hold it back with her water but it wasn't enough and she was flung back, flying over Lin and Aang, slamming into the wall of Ba Sing Se and she slumped down. Aang twitched and jumped up.

Aang and Lin started in an earth bending stance as Aqua struggled to get back up with the large bruise on her back and the soreness in her legs. While Aang, Lin, and Azula fought, Aang almost fell off the drill but Aqua managed to dive and grab his hand, just as Momo flew up and grabbed him by his collar in his claws. Working together, the two pulled the twelve year old avatar back onto the drill. Of course, we missed Azula when she went flying off the drill, slipping on sludge.

"Thanks guys, I owe you one." Aang said. "…Now all I need is a…" That was when a boulder landed on the X Aang and Aqua had made in the metal.

"I got this one." Lin said, slicing up the boulder so it was a giant spike in the center of the X.

"My turn," Aang said. He turned and started running at the wall of Ba Sing Se. Aang created an air ball and started scaling the wall. Half way up, he let the air ball go and started running. He was almost at the top when he turned and ran faster than ever, using air bending speed. Meanwhile, no one noticed Azula had climbed back onto the drill until she attacked Lin, sending her screaming as she was slammed into the wall by a blue blast of fire.

Azula ignored Aqua as she got into stance and Azula sent a blast at Aang but Aang dodged, landing on the spike with such force, it sent an explosive shockwave that sent Azula through the air. Aang had to grab Aqua's hand show she wouldn't fly off. Since Lin was closer to the wall, she didn't have a chance to fly off in the blast.

On the other end of the drill, "Here it comes!" Toph shouted, using her earth bending to lift the three on a large pillar as slurry washed over the ground below them.

Ty Lee, still in the slush, ended up being slammed against the pillar and unable to move because of the current. One by one, the drill slid to a stop and the drill making the hole in the wall stopped spinning.

Aang, Aqua, and Lin were completely covered in sludge but that didn't matter. They had won. Momo landed on Aang's head and licked up some of the sludge.

"Ew, don't eat that Momo." Lin said, picking Momo up only for him to lick her cheek. Aqua laughed.

Meanwhile, inside, War Minister Ching watched out through a mud covered window. However, on the wall, General Sung and his soldiers were completely covered in mud.

At the back of the drill, Ty Lee spit the sludge out of her mouth, disgusted. Azula slid down the drill, landing next to Ty Lee, splashing her with more of the mud. Then a hatch in the drill opens to reveal a rather clean, mud free, Mai. "We lost." Mai said simple.

Elsewhere, at the train station, "Last call for Ba Sing Se!" the conductor shouted. Jet angrily marched towards the train, followed by Longshot and Smellerbee.

"Jet, relax!" Smellerbee cried. "So the old guy and the girl had some hot tea. Big deal!"

"They heated it themselves." Jet said furiously. "Those two are fire benders." Zuko, Jade, Ember, and Iroh boarded on one of the cars and sat down next to a family with a newborn baby.

"What a handsome baby." Iroh said, ticking the newborn.

"Thank you." The mother said, smiling proud.

"Aw, she's so cute." Jade squealed. "What's her name?"

"Hope, her name is Hope." The mother answered.

"Meaningful name," Ember said, turning to look out the window, leaning her head on her hand. The train started to move.

Meanwhile, Toph, Aang, Sokka, Aqua, Lin, Katara, and Momo watched as the sun set from on top of the wall of Ba Sing Se.

"I just wanted to say, good effort out there today Team Avatar." Sokka declared.

"Enough with the Team Avatar stuff." Katara said annoyed. "No matter how many times you say it, it's not gonna catch on."

"How about…" Sokka stopped to pull out his boomerang. "The Boomerang Squad! See, it's good because it's got 'Aang' in it. Boomer-Aang."

"I kind of like that one." Aang said. Aqua and Lin just shook their heads.

"Let's talk this on our way into the city." Katara said and they walked on, going to find a way off the great wall.

"The 'Aang Gang'?" Sokka suggested.

"Sokka." Katara said.

"The 'Fearsome Sixsome…um…Fearsome Eightsome." Sokka said, thinking of everyone in their group.

"You're crazy." Toph said.

"Why?" Sokka asked. "We're fearsome!" he ran after them trying to get his idea to stick.


	34. The Walls of Ba Sing Se

City of Walls and Secrets:

Inside a car riding through the city of Ba Sing Se sat Aang, Katara, Sokka, Aqua, Lin, Toph, and Momo.

"Look, the inner wall." Katara said, looking out the window. "I can't believe we finally made it in Ba Sing Se in one piece."

"It does seem pretty amazing after all we've been through." Lin said, turning her gaze out the other window.

"Hey, don't jinx it!" Sokka cried out. "We could still be attacked by some giant, exploding fire nation spoon. Or find out the city's been submerged in an ocean of killer shrimp."

"I think we'll be fine." Aqua said, rolling her eyes at Sokka's antics.

"You've been hitting the cactus juice again." Toph declared.

"I'm just saying, weird stuff happens to us." Sokka said.

"That's because we're trying to bring peace to the world." Aqua spoke. But everyone soon realized that Aang wasn't excited, or happy.

"Don't worry Aang," Katara comforted him. "Well find Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby."

"Right, they'll be fine. They can take care of themselves and their strong." Lin said softly.

"But…it's such a big city." Aang said sadly.

"He's a giant bison and then they're two large magical dragons. Where could someone possible hide them?" It was then, the car stopped at a station and the group of five, and Momo, climbed off followed by many other people.

"Back in the city. Great." Toph said depressed.

"What's the problem?" Sokka asked. "It's amazing!"

"Just a bunch of walls and rules." Toph said. "You wait; you'll get sick of it in a couple of days."

"As long as we can find our friends, we'll be fine." Aqua said. But that was when a woman with long dark hair walked over to them, a weird smile on her face.

"Hello," the woman said. "My name is Joo Dee. I have been given the great honor of showing the avatar, and the guardians around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?" she questioned.

"Yes." Sokka nodded, taking charge. "We have information about the fire nation army that we need to deliver to the earth king immediately."

"Great, let's begin our tour." Joo Dee said, as if Sokka hadn't said what he had. "I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it." She turned to lead them when Sokka screamed.

"Maybe you missed what I said." Sokka glared. "We need to talk to the king about the war, it's important."

"You're in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here." Joo Dee said.

"For now," Lin muttered. It was a few minutes later, everyone was riding in a cart driven by an ostrich horse to their new temporary home.

"This is the lower ring." Joo Dee explained. Shops and refugees were far and wide, spreading out over here side of the street.

"What's that wall for?" Katara asked, noticing the second wall inside the city.

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls." Joo Dee explained. "There are the ones outside protecting us and the one's inside that help maintain order. This is where our newest arrivals live, as well as our craftsman and artisans, people that work with their hands. It's so quaint and lively."

"I'm feeling claustiphobic." Lin stated, staring out at the city.

"You do want to watch your step though." Joo Dee said as they passed two men holding swords and glaring at the carriage.

"Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Katara questioned.

"This is why I never came here before?" Aang asked. "I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live."

"I always hated the big city to begin with." Aqua shrugged.

In another part of the lower ring of Ba Sinng Se, Zuko walked down the street, trailed by Jade and Ember. Iroh caught us with the teenagers holding a large vase with several flowers. Zuko glared at it.

"What's with the flowers?" Jade questioned.

"I just wanted our new place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend, or a young man." Iroh teased.

"This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here." Zuko glared.

"Yeah, but we're here. We can't just stop living life because of it." Jade said gently.

"That is very good advice." Iroh nodded. "Life happens wherever you are, weather you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon."

"New jobs already?" Ember asked. She no longer were her hood to hide her face, thinking there was no way she could run into Jet again in this large city.

Watching them, Jet's eyes narrowed as he took in the familiar girls face but…his heart skipped a beat. That was one girl who always made his graceful moves feel awkward and different to him. Of course it would be her, of all the girls in the world.

"Jet, is that who I think it is?" Smellerbee asked.

"It is." Jet said softly. Why did he always feel this way about that girl? He was just starting to forget about her, although her face always popped up in his dreams, here she was again. So vulnerable looking, and he sure wasn't like the way those guys she was passing were staring at her.

"When I get evidence," Jet started. "I'll report her companions to the police and report them."

"What about her?" Smellerbee asked.

"…I'll handle her myself." Jet decided.

Elsewhere, the gang was still in their carriage and crossing a bridge. The city was bigger here, and much cleaner and safer looking.

"This is the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, home to the financial district, shops and restarunts, and the university." Joo Dee explained.

"Yeah, we met a professor from Ba Sing Se University." Sokka explained calmly. "He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered information about the war that is absolutely crucial for the king to hear!" Sokka shouted.

Joo Dee smiled and said, "Isn't history fascination. Look, here's one of the oldest building in the middle ring, Town Hall." Joo Dee said and the carriage slowed down to a stop and she climbed out.

"Is this woman deaf?" Sokka demanded. "She only seems to hear every other word I say."

"It's called 'being handled'." Toph answered. "Get used to it." She crossed her arms huffing.' "Somehow, I have a feeling I won't enjoy it here." Aqua sighed.

Meanwhile, in a lower ring tea shop, Jet leaned against a window, watching 'Lee', 'Mushi', 'Aqua', and 'Lin', talking to the owner.

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?" The shop owner asked. The three teens all wore matching aprons over their clothing while Iroh was still trying to tie his but it seemed like the string was too short.

"Ridiculous." Zuko answered.

"He'll be fine." Jade sighed.

"Uh, does this possibly come in a larger size?" Iroh asked, giving up on the tie.

"I have extra string in the back. Have some tea while you wait." The tea maker, gesturing to the table where four cups of tea sat. Iroh took a sip only to pull away disgusted.

"This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" Iroh cried.

"Uncle, that's what all tea is." Zuko said.

"How can a member of my own family say something so horrible!" Iroh wailed.

"Come on, we'll just fix it up." Ember smiled.

"Right, we'll have to make some major changes around here." Iroh said, throwing the tea out the window Jet was spying through. He managed to hide just in time. Jet narrowed his eyes, took another glance at Ember, before disappearing into the crowded streets.

Elsewhere, the gang had finally made it to the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, this area was full of rolling hills. "The Upper Ring is home to our most important citizens." Joo Dee said. "Your house is not too far from here."

"Great." Lin muttered. They passed three men standing near the gateway they were passing, wide hats covered their faces.

"What's inside that wall?" Katara asked.

"And who are the mean looking guys in robes?" Sokka asked.

"Inside is the royal palace." Joo Dee explained. "Those men are agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions."

"Important job," Aqua said gently.

"Can we see the king now?" Aang asked.

"Oh, no!" Joo Dee cried. "One doesn't just pop in on the earth king." Aang nodded sadly and it wasn't soon before they got out in front of a simple looking house.

"Here we are, your new home." Joo Dee said. That was when a messenger ran up and handed Joo Dee a scroll. "More good news, your request for an audience with the earth king is being processed, and should put through in about a month, much more quickly than usual."

"A month!" Sokka and Aqua cried. They glanced at the other and turned away blussing.

"Six to eight weeks, actually," Joo Dee smiled.

A few minutes later inside the house, Katara, Toph, Aqua, and Lin were sitting in the living room on square mats.

"Isn't it nice?" Joo Dee asked, standing near the door. "I think you will really enjoy it here."

"I think we'd enjoy it more if we weren't staying so long." Sokka said. "Can't we see the king any sooner?"

"The earth king is very busy running the finest city in the world, but he will see you as soon as the time permits." Joo Dee said.

Aqua and Lin looked at each other and turned to Joo Dee "As soon as the time permits?" Aqua and Lin repeated.

"If we are going to be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire." Aang decided.

Joo Dee bowed and said, "I'll be happy to escort you anywhere you would like to go."

"We don't need a babysitter." Toph snapped. She stood and headed to the door.

"Oh, I won't get in the way." Joo Dee said, stepping in front of the blind earth bender. "And to leave you alone would make me a bad host. Where shall we start?" she asked. Everyone glanced at the other.

A few minutes later, everyone was standing in the local pet store talking to the owner. "I'm sorry, but I haven't heard anything about a flying bison or dragons? I didn't even know there were any." The owner told the children. Aqua and Lin's faces dropped.

"If someone wanted to sell a stolen animal without anyone knowing, where would they go?" Aang asked.

"Where's the black market?" Sokka demanded, going into bad cop mode. "Who runs it? Come on, you know!" he declared, pointing his finger at the shop owner. He looked nervous and was about to say something when he saw Joo Dee standing behind the kids and Joo Dee slowly shook her head no, still wearing a large smile.

"…That would be illegal." The store owner finally said. "You'll have to leave now. Your lemur is harassing my sparrowkeets." And true to his war, Momo was stealing handfuls of the bird's food. Lin quickly picked him up.

A few minutes later, the children were walking near the university talking to a group of scholars. "Hmm, I've never seen any sand benders or nomads here. You should ask Professor Zei, he teaches the class on dessert cultures." One of the students said.

"Right," Sokka said. "And which of your professors could we ask about the war with the fire nation?" he demanded. The student didn't know what to say but saw Joo Dee slowly shake her head no, still smiling. However, Sokka caught this slight movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at Joo Dee suspisously.

"Uh…I don't know." The student said nervously. "I'm not a political science student. I have to get to class." He took off running, only to trip and dropped his scrolls. He quickly picked them up and took off running again. Joo Dee waved, still smiling with fake happiness.

A few minutes later, the gang was standing on the steps of their home, Joo Dee sat in the carriage smiling at them from the window. "Well, I'm sorry no one has seen your bison or dragons. Why don't you go get some rest? Someone will be over with dinner later." And the carriage rode off.

"Well that wasn't any help." Aqua said.

"Well…we know where they aren't at." Lin said, trying to stay optimistic. They were about to go in, only to see a man spying on them from a window across the stree.

"Hey, come with me." Sokka whispered and the group made their way across the street and to the house. Sokka knocked on the door and the man who had been spying on them pulled open the door.

"You're the Avatar and two of the guardians." The man smiled at Aang, and the Aqua, and finally Lin. "I heard you three were in town. I'm Pao."

"So Pao, what's going on in this city?" Sokka demanded. "Why is everyone here so scared to talk about the war?"

Pao looked nervous and answered, "War, what do you mean?"

"I can feel you shaking." Toph said. That was code for 'you're lying'.

Pao said, "Look, I'm just a minor government official. I've waited three years to get this house. I don't want to get into trouble." He looked around, as if someone was watching.

"Get in trouble with who?" Katara asked.

"Why would you be in trouble?" Aqua asked.

Pao hushed the two girls and said, "Listen, you can't mention the war here and whatever you do, stay away from the Dai Li." He slammed the door shut in their faces and the gang looked at each other.

"What did he mean by that?" Lin asked the unsaid question.

Elsewhere, Jet was once again spying on Zuko, Ember, Jade, and Iroh in their apartment. Inside, Zuko was lying on a cot, Iroh was standing by a counter, and Jade and Ember were just sitting at the table. This had to be the most boring time in their whole adventure.

"Would any of you like a pot of tea?" Iroh asked.

"No thank you, Uncle." Ember and Jade said.

"…Zuko?" Iroh asked, turning to the angst boy.

"We've been working in a tea shop all day. I'm sick of tea!" Zuko exploded.

"Sick of tea?" Iroh asked. "That's like being sick of breathing!" he starting searching the cabinets. "Have you seen our spark rocks to hear up the water?" he asked.

"No, Uncle Iroh." Jade said, helping him look for it.

Outside, "They're not there." Jet smirked, opening his hand to reveal two emerald green spark rocks. "You'll have to fire bend, old man. Where are you going?" he asked when Iroh disappeared from view. He returned a moment later.

"I borrowed our neighbors, such kind people." Iroh said, sparking the rocks to light the fire under the tea pot. Jet huffed and disappeared into the night.

In the upper ring of Ba Sing Se the next morning, everyone was hanging around the living area. Katara yawned and stretched before going to the front door to get their mail. She read over the paper and gasped, racing back to the other room.

"I've got it!" Katara cried when she ran in. The other looked at each other.

"Got what, Katara?" Lin asked.

"What pebbles said." Toph yawned.

"Pebbles?" Lin asked.

"You needed a nickname." Toph shrugged.

"Anyway..." Katara started, remembering her good news. "I know how we're gonna see the earth king!" That got everyone's attention.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Toph asked. _"One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King."_ She mocked Joo Dee.

"The king is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear." Katara explained. Bear?

"You mean Platypus-bear?" Aang asked.

"No…it just says bear." Katara read.

"Certainly you mean his pet skunk bear?" Sokka asked.

"Or his armadillo-bear," Toph said.

"Gopher-bear," Aqua said.

"Just…bear." Katara said.

There was a moment of silence before Toph broke it by saying, "This place is weird." Everyone agreed with this statement.

"The palace will be packed. We can sneak in with the crowd." Katara said.

"Won't work," Toph said, laying down.

"Why not?" Katara asked.

"Well no offense to you simple country folk, but a real society crowd would spot you a mile away. You've got no manners." Toph said, eating something from a nearby bowl. _They _had no manners?

"Excuse me, I've got no manners?" Katara asked. "You're not exactly lady fancy fingers." Toph burped.

"I learned proper society behavior and chose to leave it." Toph said.

"Well, we could still try." Aqua said hopefully.

"Nah, none of you have learned anything and frankly, it's a little too late." Toph said, digging in her nose.

"But you learned it!" Sokka exclaimed. "You could teach us."

"Yeah, I'm mastering every element. How hard could manners be?" Aang asked. He pulled a curtain off the window and wrapped it around his shoulders, making it look like a nobles robe.

"Good evening, Mr. Sokka Watertribe. Ms. Katara Watertribe. Ms. Guardian Aquamarine Watertribe. Ms. Guardian Lin EarthKingdom. Lord Momo of the Momo dynasty, your momo-ness." Aang said in a stuck up voice. Momo peeked out from under the carpet when he heard his name.

Sokka pulled another curtain down and wrapped it around himself, "Avatar Aang, how do you go on?" Sokka said, copying the stuck up voice. Aqua covered her mouth to hide her giggles. Aang bowed to Sokka and Sokka bowed back. The two kept doing this a few times until they both finally bang heads. The two boys grabbed their foreheads in pain as they fell to the floor.

"Oh, come on you big babies." Aqua said. She coated her hands in water and put her hands on their foreheads to heal the bruises. But her eyes got Sokka and they both looked down blushing.

_"I really have to talk to her about that kiss. She kissed back does that mean she likes me to?" _Sokka thought, his face flushing deeper when he thought about their moment, a few days ago.

"Um…Aqua, can we ta…" Sokka started.

"Katara, Aqua, and Lin might be able to pull it off," Toph interrupted and Aqua moved away from the two boys. "But you two would be lucky to pass as busboys."

"But I feel so fancy," Sokka said.

Hours later and the sun was going down, Aang and Sokka were sitting in front of each other. Aang had his hand balled into a fist and Sokka wiggled his fingers. "Earth!" Aang shouted.

"Fire!" Sokka cried. He grumbled as he realized he lost the game and Aang grinned cheekily. They were about to start another round when the bathroom door open and four girls stood in the doorway.

Sokka's eyes narrowed in on one of the girls and his jaw dropped eyes wide and his face red. Toph, Katara, Aqua, and Lin stood in the doorway wearing beautiful fancy earth kingdom styled dressed. All four girls held a fan in their hands and wore makeup. Katara's eye shadow was pink, Toph's had eyeshadow slightly darker than her own skin tone. Lin's eyeshadow was green, bringing out her brown eyes as did Aqua's eyeshadow with her blue eyes. Their hair was piled on top of their head and held back with fancy hair dresses. Blush stained their cheeks. The four girls stared at the boys before bursting into giggles. Who couldn't resist laughing at two out struck boys?

"Wow, you look beautiful." Aang said eyes on Katara. Sokka silently agreed, shaking his head although his eyes stayed on Aqua's.

Katara opened her mouth to say something but Toph covered her mouth with her fan and said, "Don't talk to the commoners, Katara, first rule of society." Toph said. The four girls started towards the door. Before they left, Katara told the boys, "We'll get in the party, and then find a way to let you in through the side gate."

At the tea shop, Jet was once again spying, his eyes straying to a smiling Ember far too many times for his liking, but he found himself unable to stop. Smellerbee and Longshot walked up behind him.

"Jet, we need to talk." Smellerbee started.

"What?" Jet asked, before he spotted them. "Oh great, it's you guys. Where have you been? I could use some help with surveillance here."

"We've been talking, and we think you're becoming obsessed with this. It's not healthy." Smellerbee said.

"Oh, really," Jet said suspicious. "You _both _think this?" Longshot put a steady hand on Smellerbee's shoulder. His way of saying he agreed.

"We came here to make a fresh start, but you won't let this go. Even though there's no real proof!" Smellerbee cried.

Jet said, "Well maybe if you'd help me."

"Jet, you've got to stop this." Smellerbee insisted.

"Maybe you've forgotten why we needed to start over." Jet glared. "Maybe you've forgotten about how the fire nation left us all homeless. How they wiped out all the people we loved. If you don't want to help me, I'll get evidence on my own."

Longshot and Smellerbee looked away, feeling guilty while Jet stocked to the tea shop. Iroh poured a cup of tea for an officer while Ember was giggling and nodding to an old man she was serving. That was when Jet burst in, surprising Jade and making her spill the cup of tea she was serving over the table.

"I'm tired of waiting, those two men are fire benders!" Jet snarled, pointing his finger at Iroh and Zuko. Iroh, Zuko, Jade, and Ember made eye contact with each other, tense. But Ember thought of something. _"Jet knew she was a fire bender, so why did he say __**two men.**__ Why isn't he calling her out as well?" _Ember thought. Jet pulled his two hooked swords out, ready for a fight. Everyone just stared at the young teen.

"I know they're fire benders and so do they're two friends. I saw the old man heating his tea!"

"He works in a tea shop." An officer said.

"He's a fire bender, I'm telling you!" Jet protested.

"Drop your swords boy, nice and easy." Two officers approached him and Jet locked eyes with Ember.

"Ember!" Jet called. She tensed, he had called her by her real name, not the fake name, Aqua, she was using. "You know what I say is true. Tell them!" Everyone turned to who he was looking at.

Ember gulped. She knew she couldn't betray her family. After all, she was a fire bender as well. With a regretful heart, she stared into Jet's eyes with forgiving eyes of her own and said, "I'm sorry, my name isn't Ember. You must be confusing me with another." Jet narrowed his eyes at her.

"You'll have to defend yourself." Jet snarled. "Then everyone will know. Go ahead and show them what you can do." Jet stalked towards Iroh and Zuko.

An officer went to reprimand Jet, but Zuko stepped ahead of him, grabbing the officer's sword. "Zu…!" Jade stopped and he glanced at her. "…Be careful," she said quietly, giving him fearful eyes. She knew he'd be okay, he had to be. Zuko gave her a short nod before focusing on Jet. Zuko pulled an empty table out with his foot and kicked it at Jet.

Jet jumped over the table, wielding his swords. Jet swung at Zuko but he blocked the attack, jumping backwards onto another table. Jet swung and cut the table in half and Zuko hopped off.

Zuko jumped into the air and swung the swords at Jet's feet but Jet somersaulted out of the way. Jet ran at Zuko and their swords classed together.

Elsewhere, Toph, Katara, Lin, and Aqua walked up to the guard who was letting the line of people in. "Excuse us," Lin started.

"Invitation please," the guard interrupted.

"Rude much," Aqua muttered to Lin who slowly nodded.

"I think this will do," Toph said and held up her official seal of Bei Fong. The same seal that had gotten them onto the ferry.

"No entry without an invitation." The guard said, ignoring the seal. "Step out of line please."

Toph was getting annoyed, "Look, the Pangs and the Yum Soon Hans are waiting in there for us. I'm going to have to tell them who didn't let me in."

"Step out of line please." The guard said firmly. The four girls looked down and walked out of line. But then they saw a carriage stop and a government official stepped out. Katara smiled as she thought of something and stepped in front of the man.

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but our cousin lost our invitations." Katara started, smiling innocently. She leaned in and whispered, "She's blind." She said in her normal voice, "Do you think you could help us? Our family's inside and I'm sure they're very worry."

The man named Long Fend smiled and bowed his head. "I am honored, please come with me." He walked in past the guard, the four girls following behind. The guard bowed his head to them and Aqua, Lin, Katara, and Toph stuck their tongues out at the man while he wasn't looking.

Inside the palace, at the end of the long table, a bear sat eating. "He's taking all the good stuff." A guest next to him complained.

"Quiet, you don't know what I had to do to get seats this near the bear." The second guest declared as the bear attacked a nearby steak.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Long Feng asked as they entered the hall. "By the way, I'm cultural minister to the king."

"I'm…Kwa Mai," Katara said on the spot. "And these are my cousins, Mai Ling (Aqua), Ling Mai (Lin), and…Dung (Toph)." Aqua and Lin smiled innocently. Toph frowned and tugged at a string hanging from Katara's headdress.

"Now, where is your family? I'd love to meet them." Long Feng smiled. Uh oh.

"Um…I don't see 'em right now. But I'm sure we'll find them soon. Thanks for all your help." Katara said quickly and the four girls tried to walk away but Long Feng stopped them.

"Don't worry," Long Feng said. "As your escort it would be dishonorable to abandon you ladies without finding your families first. We'll keep looking." The four girls looked at each other helplessly before trailing after the government official.

Outside, Aang and Sokka hid while watching the line of people going into the building. "Where are they?" Aang asked.

"Look, I came up with a backup plan." Sokka said. He picked Momo up and said, "We dress Momo like a ghost, ok, he flies by the guards creating a distraction, than we blast a hole in the wall…"

"Or we could go in with these guys. Toph said we might pass as busboys." Aang said , watching a crowd of busboys unloading a carriage and bringing it inside.

"…Ok, but remember that Momo ghost plan. I think it's a winner." Sokka said.

In the lower ring, "You must be getting tired of using those swords. Why don't you go ahead and fire bend at me." Jet smirked but you could see that both were struggling to get ahead of the other.

"Please son, you're confused. You don't know what you're doing!" Iroh cried from the sidelines.

"Just stop it!" Ember cried, nervously watching, scared for Je…Zuko, she meant. Jet glanced at her and barely dodged a swung from Zuko.

"Bet you wish they'd help you out with a little fire blast right now!" Jet smirked.

"You're the one who needs help." Zuko said as both boys lost one of their swords and brought the fight outside. Zuko swung his sword. It came so close to Jet's face, it cut the straw in his mouth in half.

Jet gained his balance and shouted, "You see that! The fire nation is trying to silence me, it'll never happen!" h swung his leg and kicked Zuko in his chest.

In the upper ring, Aqua was having problem. "Please, a beauty like you must know me but I don't know you. So let's get to know each other a little better." A muscular boy about seventeen leered at her. He had white skin with dark black hair and green eyes.

"Uh, no thanks," Aqua said, trying to catch up to her 'cousins' but he kept getting in her way. "Leave me alone," Aqua said boldly. She put a hand on his chest to push him out her way and as she was passing, he grabbed her wrist and pulled on her. "Let me go," she growled, pulling at her wrist. Where was water when she needed it? She knew she should have had her water skin on her but it was sitting at 'home'.

"Hey, she said leave her alone!" a familiar voice snapped. Aqua found her hand being released as she was shoved behind a dark skinned boy. Sokka…dressed as a busboy?

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" the other boy snapped.

"Well she's taken." Sokka glared. The boy glared and opened his mouth to say something when a crowd of teenage girls surrounded him. Aqua wrapped her arms around Sokka's arm and dragged him off.

"So…taken, am I?" Aqua smirked. Sokka blushed and stuttered, "Well, um…I mean…if you wanna…would you…" he couldn't get the words out. He stopped when Aqua kissed his cheek.

"Sure Sokka, I'll love to go out with you sometime." Aqua smiled up at him. Sokka got a goofy grin on his face as they ran into Katara, Toph, and Lin talking to Aang. Aqua let her arms dropped to her sides.

"What's with the grin?" Katara asked, looking at her brother and he quickly got focused.

"Thanks for letting us in." Sokka said sarcastic.

"Sorry, but the guy who escorted us in, won't let us out of his sight." Katara explained.

"What guy?" Sokka demanded, entangling his fingers with Aqua's. The girls looked around. Long Feng was nowhere in sight.

That was when Joo Dee ran up to them, she seemed anxious. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "You have to leave immediately, or we'll all be in terrible trouble."

"Why would we be in trouble?" Lin questioned. Jooe Dee tried to start pushing Aqua who was the closest out but Sokka stepped in front of the water tribe girl.

"Not until we see the earth king," Sokka said firmly.

"You must go." Joo Dee insisted. She tried to shove him out but instead, he was pushed into Aang who spilled a pitcher he was holding until a middle age woman. The woman screamed as the contents spilled over her dress.

"Sorry!" Aang cried. "No, please don't cry." He used an air bending move to dry her up. His hat flew off to reveal his arrow to the silent crowded room. The woman hair and clothes were pulled far away from her body and her makeup was a mess from the blast.

"The Avatar. Ooh, I didn't know the avatar would be here." The woman said amazed.

"No one did." Lin said. Joo Dee frowned. She knew this wasn't good. Aang waved to the crowd, laughing nervously, embarrassed.

Sokka leaned in and whispered to Aang, "You keep their attention while we look for the king." Sokka said, pulling Aqua away, leaving Aang with the two earth benders and the crowd.

"Watch this everybody," Aang said and literally leaped from his busboy clothes, now dressed in his regular air nation clothes he had worn underneath. Now that he had their full attention, he started doing tricks with water bending and the crowd loved it.

In the lower ring, Zuko swung his sword at Jet and somehow, the two ended in a back ally, the crowd still fully intent on watching.

"Drop your weapons!" A Dai Li agent said loudly as two agents walked over to separate the fight. The two boys stepped away from the other.

"Arrest the two of them! They're fire benders!" Jet declared.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Jade said quickly.

"This poor boy is confused." Iroh helped. "We're just simple refugees."

"This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees." The tea shop owner said, vouching for the four benders.

"It's true, sir." The officer from earlier said. "This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city."

"That's very sweet." Iroh blushed. Ember would never forget the look Jet gave her as he was dragged away by the Dai Li agents.

In the upper ring, a curtain hid the earth king from view but he was soon revealed, being placed in front of his guest.

"I think we found him," Aqua said as they returned to the others.

"Aang, the Earth King." Sokka said.

Aang used an air scooter to shoot down the table where the earth king sat, guests pulling their food and drinks off the table before he could run over it. "Greeting your majesty," Aang said energetic. His friends tried to join him but they ran into some problems. Sokka was grabbed by two Dai Li agents and led away. Aqua, who didn't see, looked around for Sokka, only for another Dai Li agent to grab her. Lin was pulled away when she was within touching distance of Aang. Toph was grabbed by a pair of stone gloves, a hand over her mouth to keep her scream silent. The same happened to Katara.

On the table, Momo was hiding under Aang's busboy hat and trying to sneak past some people, but his ears and tail were sticking out. A nearby Dai Li Agent picked the hat up and Momo looked up at him surprised.

Aang climbed to his feet on the table and Long Feng walked over to him. "Avatar, it is a great honor to meet you. I am Long Feng, grand secretary of Ba Sing Se and head of the Dai Li. I'd like to talk to you. Your friends will be waiting for us in the library." Aang hesitated for only a minute before following the earth kingdom man. They walked into the library and the doors shut behind them.

A minute later, the gang sat together in front of Long Feng. "Why won't you let us talk to the King?" Sokka demanded. "We have information that could defeat the fire nation!"

"The Earth King has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day to day minutia of military activities." Long Feng said.

"This is no _political squabbles!"_ Aqua snapped.

"This could be the most important thing he has ever heard." Aang said.

"It's true." Lin declared.

"What's most important to his majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. all his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It's my job to oversee the rest of the city's resources, including the military."

"So, the king is just a figurehead." Katara glared.

"He's your puppet!" Toph cried.

"Oh, no, no!" Long Feng denied. "His majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't sully his hands with the hour change of endless war."

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the fire nation defenseless. You could lead an invasion…" Sokka stopped.

"Enough!" Long Feng snapped, standing up. "I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Aqua glared.

Long Feng glared back and said, "It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned within the walls. Constant news of an escalating war will throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic."

Meanwhile, in a dark room, two Dai Li agents forced Jet into a chair and bined his arms down. "You have to believe me, they're fire benders!" Jet cried. "They won't stop until they win the war!" Aa stone circled Jet's head so he couldn't move. A small orange light went back and forth in front of Jet, his eyes followed.

In the upper ring, "Our economy would be ruined. Our peaceful way of life, our traditions would disappear." Long Feng said. "Our peaceful way of life, our traditions would disappear."

Elsewhere, "There's no war in Ba Sing Se." The Dai Li Agent said.

"What are you talking about?" Jet demanded. "Where do you think all the refugees come from? You can't hide it."

In the upper ring, "In silencing talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia. The last one on earth." The group of six and Momo looked at each other in horror.

Elsewhere, "There is no war within the walls. Here we are safe. Here we are free." The Dai Li agent told Jet.

In the upper ring, "You can't keep the truth from all these people. They have to know." Katara said.

"There are hundreds of refugee's, how are you going to keep it a secret from Ba Sing Se when the refugee's came here to escape it." Lin glared.

"It's impossible to keep a w_ar _a secret." Aqua said.

Aang said forward and said, "I'll tell them. I'll make sure everyone knows."

"Until now, you've been treated as honored guest." Long Feng said, stepping up to Aang. "But from now on, you will be watched every moment by the Dai Li Aagents. If you mention the war to anyone, you will be expelled from the city." He turned from them and walked to the fire. "I understand you've been looking for your bison and dragons. It would be quite a shame if you were not able to complete your quest." Aang looked worried and Aqua and Lin looked angry. "Now, Joo Dee will show you home." He sat down in his chair behind his desk and Joo Dee walked in. However, it was a different woman, not the Joo Dee they have come to know. The gang looked surprised at this mysterious woman.

"Come with me, please," 'Joo Dee said.

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, where did she go?" Lin asked.

"I'm Joo Dee," the woman said. "I'll be your host as long as you're in our wonderful city." She smiled.


	35. The Tales of Ba Sing Se

The Tales of Ba Sing Se:

The Tales of the Girls:

In the gang's shared bathroom, Aang shaved the small hair off his bald head to show his arrow. Sokka winked at his reflection as he finished shaving his upper lip. Katara was putting her hair loopies up. Aqua was brushing her hair out of the mess it had been in from the night before, her blue eyes bright. Lin was tying her hair back with a light green ribbon.

In the dark bedroom, Toph laid face down on her bed. Her hair was a foot away from her head in a messy fashion. Her clothing was covered in dirt and Katara walked in followed by Lin.

"Toph, aren't you going to get ready for the day?" Katara asked.

"It's almost noon, Toph." Lin said. Toph suddenly sat up. She spit, stood, and wiped a large amount of dirt off her pajama shirt.

"I'm ready." Toph said.

"…You're not going to wash up?" Katara asked as Aqua walked out of the bathroom. "You've got a little dirt on your…everyone actually."

"How can you be comfortable with all that on you?" Aqua asked.

"You call it dirt I call it a healthy coating of earth." Toph said.

"Healthy?" Lin asked.

"Hmmm, you know what we need?" Katara asked. "A girl's day out!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, we should." Lin nodded eagerly.

"How long has it been when just us girls did anything?" Aqua asked. Like, never.

"Do I have to?" Toph whined.

"It'll be fin." Katara insisted. After telling the boys and leaving them looking dumbstruck, that the girls were leaving them for the day, ten minutes later, the girls were standing in front of a large building.

"The Fancy Lady Day Spa, sounds like my kind of place." Toph said.

"Are you ready for some serious pampering?" Katara asked.

"Let's do it," Lin nodded.

"Sure, whatever you say, as long as they don't touch my feet." Toph said and the four girls walked into the large building.

A few minutes later, Katara, and Aqua were sitting peacefully as the workers scrubbed at their feet. Lin was winching every now and then, as her earth bending feet were more sensitive. Toph, meanwhile, was being held down by two women as another worked hard to scrub the blind earth benders feet. There was an explosion as one of the women were flung from Toph and slammed into the wall.

A little later, Toph, Katara, Aqua, and Lin were relaxing and taking mud baths. There was mud covering their faces and cucumbers covering their eyes and their hair wrapped in towels. Another woman walked in, holding a fresh batch of towels. Toph took a deep breath and used her earth bedning, making the mud on her face push up so it looked like some kind of monster. The woman screamed and ran off. The four girls laughed.

In a sauna, the four benders now sat with their bodies wrapped in towels peacefully. Toph kicked the ground and a rock from a nearby pile landed on the hotter rocks in the center. Lin kicked the ground to make another rock jump over. Aqua and Katara gentle water bended some water onto the pile, covering the room in steam. They sighed comfortable.

Now that their time at the spa was over, the four girls calmly walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se. Toph's hair was now combed back behind her ears and she wore make up as well. Katara, Aqua, and Lin looked similar but different styles.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Toph decided. "I'm not usually into that stuff, but I actually feel…girly."

"See Toph, it wasn't completely torture." Lin smiled.

"It was definitely something we should get together and do again. Maybe when everything is over," Aqua said and the girls nodded.

"Right, it's about time the four of us did something fun together." Katara smiled as they walked across a bridge over a river. They passed three girls holding umbrella's over their heads even though it wasn't raining, and haughty expressions on their faces. Each were a fancy dress, obviously rich city girls who probably got everything handed to them on a silver platter and never worked a day in their lives.

"Wow, great makeup." The girl in the center looked at Toph, smirking.

"Thanks," Toph smiled.

"For a clown!" the girl laughed. Toph frowned and stopped watching.

"How about you shut your mouth!" Lin glared, becoming sisterly protective over the young blind earth bender.

"Let's just keep walking." Katara said, wrapping her arm around Toph.

"We have better things to do then have a fight with a bunch of self-absorbed girls." Aqua said.

"I think she looks cute." The girl on the left said. "Like that time we put that sweater on your pet poodle monkey."

"Good one, Star!" the third girl said.

"Let's go," Katara said but Toph turned around.

"No, no. That _was_ a good one! Like you're poodle monkey-haha!" Toph laughed loudly. "You know what else is a good one?" Toph pounded on the ground and a perfect circle appeared under the three mean girls and they screamed as they fell into a river below. Lin walked to the hole, smirked, and stomped on the ground three times. Three medium sized rocks fell, each hitting a girl on the head. Not enough to cause any damage but enough to hurt. Aqua used water bending to cause a wave over them so they were completely drenched.

"Now _that _was funny." Katara smirked. She waved her hands and the girls were flung down the stream. Toph was walking away but the others quickly caught up.

"Those girls don't know what they're talking about." Katara said.

"They're just insecure." Aqua said.

"Right, they need to try and make people feel bad to make them feel good about their selves." Lin stated.

"It's okay," Toph said, her head bowed. "One of the good things about being blind is I don't have to waste time worrying about appearances. I don't care what I look like. I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am." She said and they stopped walking.

"That's what I really admire about you, Toph." Katara said. "You're so strong and confident and self-assured. And I know it doesn't matter, but…you're really pretty."

"We agree, Toph." Lin and Aqua smiled.

"I'd return the compliment…but I have no idea what any of you look like." Toph said and the three taller girls laughed.

"Thank you…Katara, Lin, Aqua." Toph smiled and punched each of them in the shoulder. Lin was the only one not having to rub her arm from the pain.

The Tale of Iroh and Ember:

Iroh and Ember peacefully walked down the marketplace of Ba Sing Se when they stopped so Iroh could examine a large basket.

"If this is for a romantic picnic, may I suggest this lavender one." The merchant said.

"No, it's not a romantic picnic but it is a special occasion." Iroh said, paying the merchant. They were about to leave when Ember noticed a flower.

"This is a moonflower." Ember smiled, pushing the face into the shade when it blossomed. "It prefers growing in the shade."

Iroh and Ember once again stopped where they were selling an instrument. There was a crying little boy nearby but his mother couldn't calm him down. Iroh paid for this instrument and Ember watched as he walked to the little boy, playing and singing. _"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, come marching home!" _

The little boy smiled and Ember giggled as the little boy tugged on Iroh's beard before his mother pulled him away. A few minutes later, Iroh and Ember entered a courtyard where four boys were playing with a white ball. One of the boys missed the ball and Iroh and Ember dodged as it flew between them, smashing into a nearby window.

"Hey!" an angry man from inside shouted. The boys gathered around Iroh and Ember.

"It usually is best to admit mistakes when they occur, and to seek to restore honor." Iroh said.

"Now's not the time for being wise," Ember gulped as the man appeared in the window.

"When I'm through with you kids, the window won't be the only thing that's broken!" the man shouted. Iroh, Ember, and all the kids took off running in different direction.

Ember finally found Iroh talking to a mugger. "What are you doing?" Iroh asked as Ember joined him in the ally.

"I'm mugging you!" the man insisted. Ember got prepared, in case this man was actually dangerous but he sure didn't seem like it.

"With that stance?" Iroh asked.

"Wha…" the mugger asked. He had apparently never met someone quite like Uncle Iroh. "What are you talking about? Just give me your money, old man!"

"With a poor stance you are unbalanced and you can easily be knocked over." In a single movement, Iroh had disarmed the mugger and sent him falling to the ground. Ember whistled. Then Iroh helped the man up and said, "With a solid stance, you are a much more serious threat." Iroh got into the proper stance and showed the man it as well. Was he really teaching this man to mug someone?

"Much better." Iroh praised. "But to tell you the truth, you do not like the criminal type."

"I know," The mugger sighed. "I'm…I'm just confused." A few minutes later, the three sat together in the ally sipping at their tea.

"So, you really think I could be a good masseur?" The mugger asked.

"Of course!" Iroh insisted.

"This is so great!" the man exclaimed. "No one has ever believed in me!"

"While it is always best to believe in one's self, a little help from others can be a great blessing." After this, Ember and Iroh visited Iroh's son, Lu Ten's, grave.

The Tale of Aang:

Aang was flying over the city on his glider before he landed in a deserted street. Aang passed the street and into a zoo where there was no one but various cages containing unhappy looking animals. Aang stopped and knelt at a cage that held an armadillo lion that was biting at the bars, trying to get out.

"Hey there, fella," Aang said, holding his hand out. "You look hungry." The armadillo lion roared and Aang jumped back surprised.

"They are hungry," someone said behind him. Aang screamed again and turned to see the zookeeper. "The Dai Li won't get me any money because the kids stopped coming. And the kids won't come because my zoo's nasty and broke."

Aang looked into one of the cages and said, "What kind of animal is that?" she asked.

"Oh, that's rabbiroo," the zookepper explained. The animal looked similar to a kangaroo. "I wish I could get her a big open prairie like she likes. I'd let her hop her way to happiness.

"Let's do it!" Aang grinned.

"Say again?" The zookeeper asked.

"There's a big open space right outside the walls of the city." Aang explained.

"But how are you going to transport all these wild critters?" the zookeeper asked.

Aang grinned and said, "Don't worry I'm great with animals." A few minutes later, there was a crash as hog-monkeys were wrecking one of the shops in the city. All the animals from the zoo were running all over the city.

"My cab…" a cabbage merchant shouted as the rabbiroo started to eat his merchandise. Aang flew onto the street and started to herd the animals.

"This was so much easier in my head." Aang sighed. Getting an idea, he pulled his bison whistle out and used air bending to blow it so the noise spread over the city. All the animals were in hearing distance so they all came running. Aang rode on his air scooter, still riding down the city as he blew his whistle.

At the gate, the zookeeper tried to get the guard to open the gates. "But you have to open this gate!" the zookeeper pleaded.

"Or what?" the guard demanded.

"Or that!" The zookeeper cried, pointing to where the animals, and Aang in the lead, were quickly coming.

"Open the gate!" the guard shouted and the large walls started to split apart. Aang ran by them, followed by the animals. He created a large circle in the ground so the animals couldn't escape and used earth bending to make the different species into different cages. The guard and zookeeper walked in with equal looks of amazement on their faces. Kids ran in, laughing as they explored the cities new zoo. More and more curious people arrived, enjoying their time as they looked at the animals.

"Well, Mr. Zookeeper, how do you like your new facilities?" Aang asked as they stood next to the pen with the rabbiroo, who apparently had three babies, were drinking from their new watering hole.

"Excellent job, Avatar." The zookeeper said pleased. "You should think about working with animals for a living."

"Mommy," a little boy nearby said to a middle-aged woman. "Ms. Snowflake got out again."

"Fluffykins?" 'Mommy' asked, looking in one of the pens where the cat was hissing. "What are you doing down there? The cat hissed at the elephant mandrill who he was currently sharing with.

"On second thought, you should probably stick to saving people." The zookeeper said. Aang laughed nervously.

The Tale of Sokka:

Sokka was walking down a candle lit street that night and threw his boomerang into the air bored and caught it as it came back. Sokka passed by a man struggling with his ostrich horse in an ally. He only stopped when he heard voices coming from a nearby building. His curiosity got the best of him and he peaked inside. There was a large stage and girls in pretty dresses and head pieces were spread around. There was a young woman standing on the stage. "Through all the long night, winter moon glows with bright love, sleet her silver tears."

"Poetry," Sokka noted. But that was when the nearby ostrich horse kicked out, sending Sokka into the window. The girls inside gasped surprised. Sokka quickly apologized, falling onto the stage. "I am so sorry. Something struck me in the rear. I just…wound up…here." He stopped as all the girls started laughing and clapping.

A woman with a stern face walked over, "Five, seven, then five, syllables mark a Haiku, remarkable oaf." The woman said sternly.

Sokka was annoyed at first, then said, "They call me Sokka, that is in the water tribe, I am not an oaf." The younger girls laughed.

The woman said, "Chittering monkey, in the spring he climbs treetops, and thinks him-self tall." The younger girls ooooohhhed. The woman circled Sokka and said, "Whole seasons are spent mastering the form, the style, none calls it easy."

"I calls it easy! Like I paddle my canoe, I'll paddle your too!" Sokka said. The younger girls laughed.

"There's nuts and there's fruits," the older woman plucked a plum from her sleeve and let it hit the ground. "In fall the clinging plumb drops, always to be squashed." And she stepped on the plum.

"Squish squash, sling that slang, I'm always right back at ya, like my _boomerang!" _The girls laughed at Sokka's haiku. The older woman glared and walked off the stage, unable to say anything else.

"That's right, I'm Sokka, it's pronounced with an 'okka', young ladies, I rocked ya." Sokka stopped as the girls just stared at him sullen and he counted the syllables out on his fingers. That last was one six.

A large man grabbed him by his collar and said, "Uh, that's one too many syllables there, bub." The man flung Sokka out and he landed roughly on the ground. "…Poetry," Sokka grumbled.

The Tale of Zuko and Jade:

In the teashop, Zuko, Iroh, Ember, and Jade were all gathering behind the counter as they gathered more tea cups. "We have a problem," Zuko said and the three turned to him curious. "One of the customers is on to us, don't look now, she knows where fire nation."

The three turned to the young girl sitting in the corner but Zuko snapped, "Didn't I say don't look."

"Well I'm not from the fire country," Jade pouted and Iroh grinned.

"You're right, Zuko." Iroh said. "I've seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you."

"What?" Zuko said surprised. Jade glared at the girl jealously but Ember smirked. Maybe this girl would finally get Jade and Zuko together.

Then everyone suddenly turned to the counter as they noticed the girl standing there. "Thank you for the tea." The girl said, handing Zuko a few coins. "What's your name?" she asked as Jade and Ember hid in the back room where they made the tea.

"My name's Lee," Zuko answered. "My Uncle, cousins, and I just moved here."

"Hi Lee, my name is Jin." She smiled. "Thank you and…I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime." Zuko was surprised and everyone in the tea shop turned to the back where they heard something shatter. Jade stood there was a broken tea cup in her clenched hand, tea and blood splattered on the ground.

"Um…don't worry about us. We'll clean up." Ember said, leading Jade to the sink to help heal her hand. In the end, Ember had to bandage Jade's hand.

Iroh turned back to Jin and said, "He'd love to!"

"Great." Jin smiled. "I will meet you in front of the shop at sundown." She gave one last smile before leaving.

In the back, "Jade, do you want to talk?" Ember asked, tying the bandage around Jade's hand.

"No," Jade said.

"Well if you do…I'll always be here for you and don't worry, he'll realize his own feeling soon enough." Ember said and Jade blushed.

"You're one to talk. What about you and _Jet?"_ Jade smirked.

"Please," Ember blushed. "On the off chance that I'll ever see him again, I doubt he could ever like me."

"Maybe if he gets his head out of his butt, he'll realize that not all of your bending is bad. He'll be thankful if you two ever get stuck in a cave and its freezing." Jade smirked and Ember rolled her eyes.

That night at sundown, Jade and Ember were waiting outside the shop for Iroh and Zuko to appeared. Finally, the door opened to reveal Zuko looking awkward in a handsome green outfit, his hair was combed down to his head. Jade covered her mouth to hide her giggled and Zuko huffed annoyed. Jin appeared a minute later.

"Well look at you," Jin giggled, messing up his hair. "You look so cute."

"It took my uncle ten minutes to do my hair," Zuko said. Jin grabbed his arm and led him away.

Ember turned to Jade, "Wanna go spy on the date?" she asked.

"Eh, why not?" Jade shrugged. She had to admit, she was curious. Jade and Ember stuck to the shadows and alleyways, following them to a restaurant. Zuko and Jin got a table and Jade and Ember sat at one nearby, hiding their faces from view by their menus. They weren't close enough to hear, although everyone heard when Zuko suddenly screamed at the waiter, "_She's not my girlfriend"_, and the girls giggled as Zuko attempted to juggle but it ended up all over him.

Jade and Ember quickly followed as Zuko and Jin left the restaurant. The two girls stayed hidden in a nearby alley as Jin brought Zuko to a large empty courtyard. There was a large fountain in the center with thousands of unlit candles in the water and surrounding the fountain. Still unable to hear, the next they saw, Jin closed her eyes and Zuko used his fire bending to light the candles. When Jin opened her eyes, she was obviously amazed by what she saw.

Zuko and Jin were looking at each other and Jin climbed onto her tip toes. Jade got tears in her eyes but sighed relieved when Zuko put a familiar paper in between their faces. It was a coupon for a free cup of tea at the shop.

Jin took it, smiled, said something and Zuko closed his eyes. Jade took off running down the alley, hiding her tears as Jin got closer. Ember stayed long enough to see Zuko step back before Jin could kiss him before she ran after her sister.

Zuko, when Jin had reached up to kiss him, suddenly got an image of a laughing Jade in his head and he had stepped back. He couldn't do this, not with Jade always in his mind. Zuko quickly left, now that he had been out with another girl, he realized he couldn't stand the thought of Jade with another man.

In their apartment Jade was sitting at a table with her head buried in her arms. Ember was standing behind her and rubbing her back soothingly. That was when Zuko entered.

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" Iroh questioned, but Zuko was caught up in the sight of Jade crying.

"Hey, what happened to Jade?" Zuko demanded, trying to get around her uncle but he kept getting in the way.

"Well…she kind of…saw you and lover girl." Ember confessed, winched.

"_What! _You were spying on me!" Zuko demanded angry.

"What do you care? You have a girlfriend now!" Jade huffed, standing up. She stood tall, even with tear streaks on her face and more tears coming before stomping past him.

"Jade, who said I had a girlfriend?" Zuko demanded, grabbing her wrist so she couldn't go to her and Ember's shared room.

" Let go of me, _Prince _Zuko," Jade glared.

"Oh, come on!" Ember finally exploded. The other two teens looked at her surprised while Iroh watched amused. "I'm sick of you two going on with this little love fest so I'm doing something about it!" she pushed Jade hard. Jade screamed surprised as she was slammed into Zuko, knocking him off his feet. The two teens looked at each other surprised, their lips connected from the fall. Jade was on Zuko's chest and his arms around her waist. They slowly closed their eyes and leaned into the kiss. Ember yawned and went to his room while Iroh poured himself a cup of tea. Slowly, a few minutes later, Zuko and Jade pulled apart. They stared into each other eyes wide, Zuko decided then that Jade was his girl and Jade blushed. Iroh coughed and the two pulled apart embarrassed before Jade quickly excused herself to her and Ember's shared room.

"So, Prince Zuko, how was your night?" Iroh questioned.

"It was great," Zuko smiled dazed. His thoughts were entirely on Jade as he walked into his and Iroh's shared room.

The Tale of Momo:

Momo was asleep in the house on the windowsill dreaming away. He was only awaken when thunder crackled. He jumped off the windowsill surprised and landed in Sokka's earth kingdom bag. He poked his head out and noticed something was resting on his head. A tuft of white fur that wasn't his. Appa's.

Momo looked out the window and saw an Appa shaped shadow just outside. Momo wrapped the fur around his front leg and flew out the window after the shadow. He was sadden when he realized it was just an Appa shaped cloud casting the shadow. However, he quickly noticed something else. On the side of the roof, it looked like Apppa. He flew off but was disappointed when he saw it was only a tree with white leaves and the branches were shaped like Appa's horns.

Momo landed on the branch disappointed. Momo flew off and into the city. He landed on a barrel and licked up at the water inside. However, his tail accidental knocked over a stick and it landed on the ground. The noise got the attention of three pygmy panthers that were searching for food. They growled and jumped at the lemur but he flew into a box that was too small for the panthers to get into, but a perfect size for him.

Momo slipped away in a crack in the box and flew off but the panthers were still after him. The panthers were running after him by jumping on the roof's but Momo managed to run on foot into a large crowd of people. The panthers weren't going to follow him then.

Then he was picked up by a strange man and a green hat was strapped onto his head. The man dropped him in a circle of people, between two monkeys who were dancing. Momo stood for a moment before 'doing as the romans do' and dancing along. The crowd cheered and the panthers were standing outside the crowd of people, waiting to get their dinner.

But then one of the monkey jumped on Momo's head, balancing on one hand while the second monkey joined in. Momo was struggling to stay standing, and the panthers finally couldn't take it anymore and jumped into the circle of people. Momo tried to fly away but was grabbed and all four fell to the ground. The dust they made disappeared and Momo was pinned to the ground. But that was when a net from an animal catcher caught them and they were thrown into cages and put in a cart. They rolled away and Momo petted the fur of Appa's still tied to his leg. They finally stopped at a butcher's shop.

Momo watched from his cage as the animal catcher and butcher argued but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Next to him in their own cage, the three panthers were crying, trying to get out. Momo had thumbs and managed to free himself and fly away. He was about to leave, but stopped and looked at the panthers who were giving him puppy dog faces. Momo sighed and flew back to free them. When the men came over, the cages were empty and the animals were nowhere to be found.

On a nearby roof, Momo and the panthers watched the clouds. The panthers were grateful for Momo helping them when he didn't have to. But that was when one of the panthers used his teeth and pulled the fur off Momo's leg before running off. Momo screamed and ran after him, followed by the other two. The panthers finally stopped and placed the fur on a hole in the ground.

Momo landed in the hole and the panthers ran off. Momo confused, looked down at the hole only to realize it was a footprint. Appa's footprint. Momo laid down, clinging onto the tuft of fur. Even as it started to rain, Momo refused to move, unwilling to leave the sign of his missing animal friend.


	36. Their Lost Days

Their Lost Days:

Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were currently being expected by merchant as the sand benders tried to sell them off. "How's their tempers?" the first merchant asked.

"…Pretty good," the sand bender lied. That was when Appa roared while Ruby and Sapphire smacked at the ground with their tails. "…Uh, most of the time,"

A second merchant turned to the first one and said, "I bet someone will pay a fortune for him in Ba Sing Se."

"Alright," the first one nodded. "You've got yourself a deal." He handed the sand bender a chest and the sand bender quickly left with his prize. Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were bounded and dragged onto a large sled. It was uncomfortable and a tight fit for the three large creatures and then they were caged in.

However, the three tried to escape as they heard a familiar whistle from Aang's bison whistle. They managed to break out of the cage and tried to fly off. "We need the shirshu spit darts!" The first man shouted.

"Got 'em." The second one said, bringing out a blowgun. He shot and that was how Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby went down for a nap.

"We've got to get rid of these." The merchant said. "They're too much trouble."

"We could sell them for parts." The second merchant suggested.

When they woke up, they were in three separate cages. Ruby and Appa were in two cages next to each other while Sapphire was in a cage across from them. A circus trainer stood before them.

"Oh, I understand you've had hard times lately," the man said softly. "That's too bad. You probably felt like you had no choice but to behave outrageously like a wild animal. But don't worry, you won't anymore…because I am going to break you." All around the room, there were different animals locked up in different cages.

The man pulled out a cart carrying cabbages and tossed one to a nearby platy-pus bear who quickly ate it. He passed Appa and the dragons and fed the creature next to them. "Hungry?" he asked, smirking at the three of them. "Don't worry, I'm going to feed you all too. But not yet, first I am going to show you how you'll earn it." He left the cabbages and opened a cage to let a griffon out. The griffon flew to the top of the tent they were in and the man, now known as a fire bender, since he made a whip of fire appear in his hand, cracked it at the griffon.

Appa took a breath in and made a gust of wind blow the cabbages closer. Appa started to eat while Ruby grabbed one with his tail and ate it. He grabbed another and threw it to Sapphire to eat and he kept doing that.

"Of course, when you perform, the hoops will be flaming and if you're careful, you won't get burned." The circus trainer said, completely obvious to what the creatures were doing. That was when Appa let out a loud belch. The trainer spun around angry. "You're about to be sorry." He snapped, snapping his fire whip at them. All three back up as far as they could in their small cages.

"It's obvious that whoever your previous owner were, they had no idea how to handle such creatures properly." He glared.

That night, a loud fire nation boy about twelve was walking past the animal tent, only to stop when he saw Appa and the dragons. Sapphire and Ruby were resting but Appa was trying to get a thing of hay over to him by blowing again but he wasn't doing it hard enough. The fire nation boy was about to enter the tent when a large man, his father, walked over and said, "I am going to get a bag of sizzle-crisps. Stay here and stay away from those monsters. Behave yourself, or you'll regret it," the boy quickly nodded and the man left. The boy ignored his father and rushed inside to push the hay over to Appa.

Appa licked him before eating the hay. However, hearing someone coming, the boy quickly ran out the tent to watch the circus trainer. "They are difficult creatures, stubborn and willful all of them. I need more time with them. It's too risky right now." The trainer said to the ringleader.

"Too risky?" the ringleader demanded angrily. "What are you talking about? This is the circus, home of fear and danger. I want the wind buffalo and dragons to perform tonight," the ringmaster quickly left.

The circus trainer turned and glared at Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby, "If you don't behave yourself, you'll all regret it." He said, putting large torches in front of each of them. They reared back in shock, trying to get away from the flames. The trainer pulled the flames away and stomped off. The little boy still watched, looking sad that such beautiful innocent creatures were being treated like this.

The large man came back and quickly pulled him away. The boy waved to Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby before he was pulled away.

Inside the circus, two women were spinning plates on long sticks while two platypus-bears were balancing on large beach balls, and then there were a group of men stacked up like a pyramid. The crowd cheered, and the young boy from earlier were watching.

"Ladies and gentleman," the ringmaster said loudly. "Now for something truly special, three noble beast so magnificent and rare, it hasn't been seen by human eyes in generation. I give you _the wind buffalo and flying dragons!"_

A curtain pulled away to reveal to the crowd, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby dressed in ugly fire nation clothing with hideous makeup covering their faces like a clown.

"Up," the circus trainer commanded but they refused. "Up, the insolent cow and stupid lizard." He cracked a fire whip at them and they reared back.

"Run away!" the fire nation boy shouted, crying out. "Get away from him!" the man pulled him back down and Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire took to the skies. However, Appa caught fire that Sapphire and Ruby had to beat out with their tails, from one of the hoops before they managed to escape.

Early the next morning, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were flying over the desert. However, they landed in the hole in the desert where the library once was. Realizing their friends were nowhere, they nearly lost hope before they took to the skies again. They were aching with hunger and was about to somehow split a large egg they found on the ground, when a bipedal lizard ran up and stole. Appa got so hungry, he tried to heat a cactus but that only hurt him and Sapphire and Ruby were unable to help him so they went flying again.

They stopped at a large mud hive in the middle of the desert, the one with all the buzzard wasps. They flew in, only to fly out seconds later with dozens of large wasps flying after them. Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby escaped, all of them licked up at the honey on Appa's leg from where he stepped in it.

The sun was going down and they found rest for the night in a barn, after stuffing themselves with the hay inside.

Appa dreamed about the day he met Aang, when Aang was barely six and Appa was just a bison cub. Him and his brothers and sisters were given to air benders to choose from. Appa had taken a quick liking to a young Aang.

In Ruby and Sapphire's dream, they remembered how they met the guardians. Ruby and Sapphire were in small eggs when they were found by the ten year old guardians. They took the eggs to the air temple where they waited for them to hatch. Finally, Ruby and Sapphire poked their little lizard dragon heads out of the eggs. The first thing Ruby saw was Ember and Jade. The first Sapphire saw, was Aqua and Lin. That moment, the two dragons and our ten year old girls made a connection that would last them a lifetime.

Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were awaken by a scream of the farmer. The chains still tied around Appa's feet, and the chains strapped to Sapphire and Ruby's neck clang loudly as they escaped.

They were flying over serpent's pass and over an earth kingdom ship, the refugee ship sailing into Ba Sing Se. Iroh, the only one away, watched shocked as they flew over. Jade and Ember shifted in their sleep, unaware that their missing friends were flying just overhead.

Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire finally stopped in a cave. They were about to sleep when an enraged porcupine-boar came running at them and the four creatures went rolling down a hill. Ruby and Sapphire had a flew scales come off while porcupine quills stuck deep in all their sides from the contact. They even broke a tree before Appa tossed the creature deep in the forest. Appa tried to bite the quills out of Ruby's side, while Ruby tried pulling Sapphire's out while Sapphire worked on Appa but they couldn't get many out. It hurt so much that they finally just stumbled up the hill and fell over in the mine to sleep.

The next morning, down the hill, the kyoshi warriors were gathering barriers when one of the female warriors noticed a clump of white fur on a branch, covered with blue scales and red scales.

"Must have been some fight." She said, picking it up.

"Wait, let me see that." Suki said taking the clump of fur covered in scales. "No…it couldn't be." She slowly looked up the hill where the trail led. She quickly climbed up the hill, only to find the dirty and exhausted sleeping bison and dragons. "Oh no," she gasped, waking them up. They growled at her. "It's going to be okay," Suki said sadly, placing the berries and fruit she had on the ground. She quickly ran down the hill to get her teammates. Meanwhile, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby sniffed at the fruit before eating every bit of it.

It was a few minutes later, Suki was leading the kyoshi warriors up the hill. "No sudden movements," Suki said. "They've been lost for a while, and they look like they're hurt. They're shy around people and scared. Stay low and stay quiet."

"I can't believe you found the avatar's bison and the guardian's dragons." One of the warriors said. "Didn't you see them just a few days ago?"

"Yes, so they can't be too far from here. It's our responsibility to get Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire to them safely. This could be our most important missing yet." They finally reached the top of the hill and the dragons and bison noticed them. They started to growl.

"Give them space," Suki announced and the girls backed up. Suki slowly walked closer. "Appa…Ruby…Sapphire, it's me, Suki. I'm a friend. I want to help you, you're hurt. We can make you feel better. And we can help you find Aang…and Aqua. And Lin. And Ember. And even Jade." Suki said, even though Jade was the only guardian she hadn't actually met yet. Suki put a hand on Appa's nose and he slowly relaxed. She moved to his side to Sapphire and she lay down. Suki moved to Appa's other side and pet Ruby until he too, relaxed.

It was hours later, the kyoshi warriors had pulled the quills out, took the chains off, and Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were now cleaned up and looking better already. That was when a bolt of blue lightning hit a nearby tree and everyone turned to the source surprise. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee rode in on mongoose dragons.

"My, my, you're easy to find." Azula smirked, holding a white clump littered with blue and red scales. She tossed it aside and said, "It's really astounding my brother hasn't captured you yet." The kyoshi warriors stood in front of Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire ready to fight. The animals growled and pulled out their fans and shields.

"What do you want with us?" Suki demanded in the front.

"Who are you? The avatar's fan girls?" Azula mocked.

"Oh, I get it!" Ty Lee exclaimed seconds later. "Good one Azula."

"If you are looking for the avatar and guardians, you're out of luck." Suki said.

"I knew it was a waste of time." Mai said disappointed.

"No avatar and guardians, huh?" Azula shrugged. "Well that's ok, any friend of the avatar or guardians, is an enemy of mine." Azula jumped off her saddle and kicked a blast of blue fire at the warriors. The warriors formed a shield in front of the bison and dragons, using their shields to deflect the blast of fire. Mai and Ty Lee quickly got into the fight and Mai threw knives from her sleeve and pinning a warrior to a tree by her clothes. "You're so colorful, it makes me nauseous." Mai said. Mai spun around and flung another at another warrior but that warrior dodged before attacking Ty Lee.

Ty Lee struck the female down with a few pressure points hits. "You're not prettier that we are!" Ty Lee declared with her hands on her hips.

Suki, meanwhile, was the only thing standing in the way between Azula and Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby. They ended up setting a tree on fire and Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby jumped back from the flames.

Azula saw this and smirked, "Afraid of fire, I see." Azula smirked. "That's good, you should be!"

Suki pulled out her sword and shouted, "Go guys! Fly away from here! Get out of here!" Suki cried as they took to the skies. Suki ran at Azula but she knocked Suki's sword out of her hands. Azula tripped her and was about the finish her when Ruby knocked Azula over with her tail.

"Get out of here!" Suki cried, grabbing a branch and using it as a torch. She swung it at them and they flew off as the fight started again.

Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were flying over the forest before they reached an ocean where southern water tribe ships were sailing. On one of the ships, Hakoda watched in wonder before they disappeared over the horizon.

Appa and the dragons finally made it to the eastern air temple to rest. It looked so familiar to what they grew up around, except it was weary and old with age. There was no flying bison's, jittery lemurs, or fun loving monks. It wasn't soon before they reached the top of the mountain. But Appa mistook an old bald man sitting there for Aang. When Appa realized he was wrong, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby growled.

"Hello, I am Guru Pathik." The old man said surprised. "I know I am not the person you expected. And I didn't expect to be licked by a giant tongue right now. The world is full of surprises.

The guru lay still on his back. A few hours later, the guru slid his eyes open a crack. When he did that, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby growled. He closed his eyes and they quieted down. It was that night, when the bison and dragons were fast asleep when the guru finally stood.

The guru walked over to them and one by one, put two fingers on each of their necks and a hand on their chest. He sighed depressed, moving around, "You've all been through so much recently, hurt and betrayed, so twisted up inside." He put a hand on their bellies and smiled. "You're all still full of love." He sighed. "But fear has moved in where trust should be. I've been expecting you and the young avatar and guardians for quite a long time. I had a vision many years ago of helping them. That's why I came to the Eastern Air Temple." He stopped long enough to put a hand on their heads. "Ah, your emotions are so turbulent. Like swirling storm clouds, let the clouds in your mind be gentle, peaceful ones."

It was the next night when they woke up, but they were alone. However, they noticed three pieces of fruit were on the ground as if waiting for them. They quickly ate them up and found three more on the steps. They followed the trail of fruit, eating as they went and finally, they reached their destination.

The guru was meditating and without looking up, he said, "Someone looks very-resting, judging by your bed head, sky bison." The guru said. Sapphire and Ruby laughed as Appa shook himself to rid himself of the bed-head. In the end, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were lying next to the guru as he meditated.

The guru finally stood an hour later and turned to them. "I have prepared a message for Aang, Aqua, Lin, Ember, and Jade may I attack it to your horn?" He asked. Getting permission, the guru tied the letter onto Appa's horn. "Appa, you and the Avatars' energy are mixed. Just like Sapphire, Aqua, and Lin. Just like Ruby, Ember, and Jade. You have unbreakable bonds. By reading your energy, I can sense where your friends are." He was rewarded by three consecutive licks, "Funny, what invisible strings connect us all."

The guru closed his eyes, put a hand on Appa's head, and a pale light emerged from them, making a light trail to where there friends waited. "I will see you again, great beasts." The guru said as a farewell. Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby left, following the trail to Ba Sing Se.

Using the full moon as their light, they passed over the inner wall, but Dai Li agents watched as the bison and dragons flew over them. Trying to locate their friends was harder than they thought, but at least they had limited it to this city. However, that was when they heard the familiar bison whistle Aang always carried and they were off.

However, in a house in the upper ring, Aang was curled up asleep, the bison whistle lying next to him. It was untouched and unused for the night.

Meanwhile, Long Feng blew his own whistle. Appa left a footprint in the mud as they tried to escape, but they fell in a trap floor deep beneath the city.


	37. The Earth King

The Earth King:

The gang was flying over the city of Ba Sing Se talking, "Look, we escaped from the Dai Li, we got Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby back. I'm telling you, we should go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan. We're on a roll." Sokka said.

"We are?" Aqua asked.

"One good hour after weeks of trouble isn't much of a roll." Katara said.

"We can build on it." Sokka shrugged.

"By talking to the Earth King," Lin said.

"If we want to invade the fire nation when the eclipse happens, we need the Earth King's support." Sokka said.

"What makes you think we'll get it?" Toph asked, clinging to Appa's fur. "I don't know if you've noticed, but things don't usually go that smoothly for our little gang."

"I know, but I've got a good feeling about this. This time will be different." Sokka said.

"Sokka," Katara said slowly. "Long Feng is control of the city. His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us."

"I'm with sweetness," Toph said. "I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se." She swung her arm out. "And I can't even see!"

"But now that we have our friends back, there is nothing stopping us from telling the Earth King the truth about the conspiracy and the war."

"See, Aang's with me." Sokka said. "It's the whole reason we came here in the first place. We have to try."

"Well…I guess if the Earth King knew the truth, things could change." Katara said slowly.

"So, let's go to the earth palace." Aqua said.

There was silence for a moment, "Can we please buy a new saddle. Riding bareback is terrifying!" Toph begged. It was a few minutes later, when they finally landed in the center of the city, in front of the palace.

"This is it," Sokka said, immediately moving to help Aqua off Sapphire. "The whole thing is the palace. The Earth King's chambers should be in the center."

"We have to be careful." Katara said. "Long Feng's probably warned the King that we're coming."

"Why would you assume that?" Sokka asked. That was when the gang had to dodge multiple boulders being flung at them. The gang ran up the pathway, while Toph knocked a few Dai Li Agents down and out of their way.

"Sorry!" Katara apologized as they ran by. "We just need to get through to see the Earth King!" They ran up a flight of stairs, and Toph, Lin, and Aang had to make an earth shield over their heads, to protect everyone from attacking boulders. Katara and Aqua ran ahead and used their water bending to land on the other side of a _moat, _while knocking a few agents into the water. Aang leaped across it and froze the water, trapping the men. The others quickly ran across the ice.

More warriors showed up and Toph made the stairs they just climbed up into an earth ramp so the agents just went falling down. "Seriously, we're actually on your guys' side." Sokka insisted. They finally reached a long hallway that would lead them to where the Earth King was.

"In there!" Sokka cried and ran, wondering where they were going to find the Earth King. "Toph, which way to the Earth King?" Sokka asked.

"How should I know?" Toph asked. "I'm still voting that we leave Ba Sing Se!"

"Well we better find out and quick!" Lin cried, knocking two agents off their feet. Sokka slammed open a random door and the woman inside screamed.

"Sorry, wrong door." Sokka apologized, quickly closing it.

In an upper ring apartment, Zuko, Iroh, Jade, and Ember were just getting to their new home. "You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison and the guardians' dragons go free." Iroh smiled, closing the door behind him.

Jade turned and kissed Zuko's cheek. "I'm proud of you, Zuko." She smiled. Zuko was feeling pleased with himself, getting this girl's approval. But then everything started to blur and he fell to the floor.

"Zuko!" Everyone cried, rushing to the fallen fire prince.

In the earth kingdom palace, the gang found their way in a large hallway and at the end of the hallway were a large green colored golden lined double door. "Now that's an impressive door. It's gotta go somewhere." Sokka said. He tried pushing on the door but it wouldn't move. It was just too heavy. Aang, Toph, and Lin threw the door open using their earth bending.

They ran in and saw the earth king sitting on the throne. He was a young man with black hair, a thin face, and wore glasses over his grey eyes. Long Feng stood in front of him, a line of Dai Li Agents standing behind Long Feng but in front of the king, ready to fight.

"We need to talk to you!" Aang cried.

"They're here to overthrow you." Long Feng told the king.

"That's a lie!" Aqua snapped.

"We're on your side, we're here to help." Sokka pleaded.

"We really are," Lin begged.

"You have to trust us." Katara said hopefully.

The earth king said, aggressiveness in his voice, "You invade me palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?"

"He has a good point." Toph said.

"If you're on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down." The earth king said. One by one, they dropped their weapons. Aang dropped his staff, Sokka dropped his boomerang, Aqua, Lin, Katara, and Toph let their stances go and straightened up.

"See, we're friends, your earthiness." Aang said hopefully but the earth king kept frowning. That was when the Dai Li trapped their hands behind them with stone gloves. Long Feng grinned darkly.

"But we dropped our weapons. We're your allies!" Sokka cried.

"Make sure the avatar and their friends never see daylight again." Long Feng said.

"The Avatar?" The earth king said surprised. "You're the avatar?" he pointed to Sokka.

"Uh, no, him." Sokka nodded at Aang."

"Over here!" Aang said cheerily. That was when Aang raised his arms, revealing he could let himself go at any time before putting his arms behind his back and letting the stone cuffs tie him up again.

"Hello, water guardian over here." Aqua said.

"Earth guardian," Lin confessed.

"What does it matter, your highness." Long Feng said. "They're enemies of the state."

"…Perhaps your right." The earth king said, only uncertain now. The Earth King's bear walked over and licked Aang's face, making the twelve year old boy giggle. "Though Bosco seems to like him." the earth king smiled.

"I'll hear what he has to say," the earth king said seriously. Long Feng narrowed his eyes. This just made his plan so much harder to achieve.

Aang walked to the earth king as their spokesperson and said, "Well, sir, there is a war going on right now." Aang explained. "For the past hundred years, in fact. The Dai Li's kept it a secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city and to control you."

"A secret war?" the Earth King questioned. "That's crazy!"

"Completely," Long Feng playd along.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you," Aang accused. "So he stole our sky bison, and two flying dragons to blackmail us and blackmail is the least of his crimes. He brainwashed our friend!"

"And nearly killed him!" Lin spoke up.

"All lies." Long Feng told the king calmly. "I've never even seen a sky bison, or a dragon, your majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct."

The earth king sat back in his chair and said, "Your claim is difficult to believe, even from an avatar."

"Hard to believe, but true." Aqua said.

Long Feng whispered loudly to the king, "These hooligans are part of an anarchist cell that my agents have been tracking for weeks. If you listen to them, you're playing right into your own destruction."

The earth king sighed, "I have to trust my advisor."

"No you don't!" Aqua cried but the Dai Li were leading them from the room.

"Wait, I can prove he's lying!" Sokka cried, making everyone stop and look at the water tribe boy. "Long Feng said he's never seen a sky bison or a dragon, ask him to lift his robe." Everyone but the earth king realized what he was getting at. Appa had bit the man's leg, so a mark should still be there.

"What?" Long Feng demanded disgusted. "I am not disrobing." But the earth king was starting to think again. Aang and Sokka smirked at each other before Aang blew a large gust of air from his mouth at Long Feng, forcing his robes up and over his head. There was a large bruise shaped like teeth on his leg.

"Right there!" Aang cried in trumpet.

"Appa bit him!" Lin smirked.

"Never met a sky bison or dragon, huh?" Sokka smirked.

Long Feng quickly pulled him robes back down, pretending to be embarrassed. "That happens to be a large birthmark. Thanks for showing everyone.

"Well, I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from." The earth king said.

"Of course there is!" Sokka exclaimed. It was a few minutes later, that the gang who had finally been released from their bindings, they brought Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby into the throne room. Appa opened his mouth to show his teeth, proving they were identical to the ones on Long Feng's leg.

"Yup, that pretty much proves it." The earth king said. The gang cheered. "But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory." The gang groaned. "Though, I suppose this matter is worth looking into." The gang wasn't sure rather to cheer or groan at that but they shrugged, accepting it.

In an apartment, Jade was sitting next to Zuko who lay on a pile of blankets. He was sweating and moaning in pain, shaking. Jade gently set a cold compress rag onto Zuko's forehead, trying to bring the fever down. She'd never been so worried. Ember and Iroh sat nearby, also concerned for the young prince.

"So…thirsty." Zuko muttered weakly.

"Here, Zuko." Jade said. She helped him sit up while Iroh grabbed a ladle from a nearby water bucket and brought it to Zuko's lips. Zuko snatched the ladle from his uncle's hand and drunk it eagerly. He threw the ladle across the room and grabbed the bucket of water. He coughed a few times, before letting Jade lay him back down on the blankets.

In a train in Ba Sing Se, all the passengers were staring wide eye at the earth king who stood in the center. Four guards stood on either side of him to protect him.

"So this is what a train is like." The earth king said uncomfortable. "I didn't realize it would be this…public."

"So you've never been outside the upper ring before?" Katara said amazed.

"I've never been outside of the palace. Now that's the way to travel." The earth king grinned, pointing to outside the train where Aang, Aqua, and Lin were riding Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby.

"So, may I ask where we're going?" the earth king questioned.

"Underneath Lake Laogai, your kingliness, to the Dai Li's secret headquarters," Sokka explained. "You're about to see where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place." The earth king got a determined look on his face.

On the shore, they realized that the entire underground was destroyed. "It's gone!" Toph cried.

"We just have bad luck," Lin groaned.

"Well, lucky enough to survive this long." Aqua said, although she was also feeling depressed about their evidence being missing.

"That's ok," Sokka said quickly. "Still got my positive attitude."

"The Dai Li must have known we were coming and destroyed the evidence." Katara said.

"That seems awfully convenient." The earth king said suspiciously.

"Hey, if anything, this proves the conspiracy exists even more." Sokka said determined.

"Long Feng was right," The earth king admitted. "This was a waste of time. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the palace."

He was about to leave when Katara suddenly exclaimed, "The wall! They'll never be able to cover that up in time!"

"Oh, yeah!" Aang cried.

"Well we better hurry or somehow, they will." Aqua said.

Lin turned to the earth king and said, "If you come with us to the outer wall, we can prove to you that the secret war is real."

"No earth king has ever been to the outer wall." The king said annoyed. "I don't have any more time for this nonsense." The king walked past the group but Sokka ran after him and tempted him.

"If you come with us, this time you can ride Appa." The earth king stopped and the gang knew they had him.

A few minutes later, the earth king was screaming as he held tightly onto Appa's fur as they flew through the air. Sapphire and Ruby carrying Lin and Aqua were flying on either side of the bison.

"First time flying?" Toph asked.

"It's both thrilling and terrifying." The earth king confessed.

"Yeah, I hate it too." Toph said.

"I have to be honest with you. Part of me really hopes that what you are telling me about this war…isn't true." The king confessed.

"I wish it wasn't," Aang muttered.

In the apartment, Iroh, Jade, and Ember were still surrounding the still ill Zuko.

At the outer wall, Aang pointed on the outside excited, where the large drill with the fire insignia stood out against the metal brightly. "It's still there!" Aang cried.

"What is it?" The Earth King said amazed.

"It's a drill." Sokka explained. "A giant drill made by the fire nation, to break through your walls."

"I can't believe I never knew." The earth king said amazed. That was when Long Feng arrived, followed by two Dai Li Agents.

"I can explain this, your majesty." Long Feng insisted. "This is nothing more than…a construction project."

"Really?" Katara asked sarcastically. "Then perhaps you can explain why there's a fire nation insignia on your construction project."

"Well…it's imported of course." Long Feng said, still trying to convince the king of his lie, although the king wasn't buying it. "You know you can't trust domestic machinery."

"Yeah, that's it," Aqua said sarcastic.

"Surely you don't believe these children, instead of your most loyal attendant!" Long Feng cried.

The earth king glared at Long Feng and said to the Dai Li agents firmly, "Dai Li, arrest Long Feng. I want him to stand trial for crimes against the earth kingdom."

Long Feng looked alarm and the gang looked surprised at how easy that was. The two Dai Li agents glanced at each other before cuffing Long Feng. "You can't arrest me!" Long Feng growled. "You all need me more than you know!" He yelled as he was dragged away.

"Looks like Long Feng is 'Long Gone!" Sokka mocked.

"Oh, Sokka!" Aqua groaned.

Inside the throne room an hour later, the gang stood in front of the king who sat in his fancy throne, his bear sitting at his feet. The earth king was slump over in his seat, his face buried in his hands. "We're at war…with the fire nation." He said miserable.

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, your highness." Sokka explained. "Because we think you can help us end the war."

"We don't have much time." Aang said.

"Only until the summer solstice." Lin interrupted.

"Right," Aang continued. "There's a comet coming this summer. It's energy will give the fire benders unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable."

"But there is hope." Sokka said. "Before the comet comes, we have a window of opportunity, a solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon, and all fire benders except Ember, the fire guardian, will lose their bending and the fire benders will be helpless."

"What are you suggesting?" the earth king asked.

"That's the day we need to invade the fire nation, the day of black sun." Sokka explained.

"I don't know." The earth king sighed. "That would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Se. we'd be completely vulnerable."

"But then the whole world get die in flames if we don't stop it." Aqua said.

"And you're already vulnerable." Sokka said. "The fire nation won't stop until Ba Sing Se falls. You can either sit back and wait for that to happen, or take the offensive, and give yourself a fighting chance." Everyone leaned in, waiting for the king's response.

He sighed and said, "Very well. You have my support." He said and the gang cheered. Everyone in the gang but Aang got in a group hug while Aang raced around them on an air scooter.

"Your majesty," a general said, entering the throne room and dropping to his knees in front of the king. "I apologize for the interruption."

"This is General How, he's the leader of the council of five, my highest-ranking generals." The earth king explained.

We searched Long Feng's office. I think we found something that will interest everybody." The general said and the gang glanced at the other.

A few minutes later, they were standing in a room and the general set a chest on the desk in front of him. "These are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se, including you kids." General How said, opening the small chest.

"Toph Bei Fong," General How said, handing the scroll to the blind earth bender. Toph then handed it to Katara.

Katara unrolled it and read over it. "It's a letter from your mom." Katara exclaimed. "Your mom's here in the city and she wants to see you." Toph looked surprised and then disgusted. "Long Feng intercepted our letters from home. That's just sad."

"Aang," The general said, handing a letter to the avatar. "This scroll was attacked to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it."

Aang read over the scroll and told the others, "It's from the eastern air temple."

"Is there a letter for me and Sokka by any chance?" Katara asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." The earth king said.

"But there is an intelligence report that might interest you." General How said, handing the scroll to Katara.

"A small fleet of water tribe ships…" Katara read.

"What? That could be dad!" Sokka explained.

"Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay, led by Hakoda. It is dad!" Katara grinned.

In the apartment, Iroh was pouring tea for everyone in cups. "You should know this is not a natural sickness." Iroh told Zuko who was just waking up.

"Of course not, a healthy teenage boy doesn't just pass out for no reason," Ember said.

"What's happening?" Zuko asked weakly, as Jade carefully helped him sit up while Iroh gentle got Zuko to drink some of the tea.

"You're critical decision, what you did beneath that lake, it was in such conflict with your image of yourself, that you are now at war within your own mind."

"Wait a second, you mean this happened because Zuko did something_ good._" Ember exclaimed. Jade's arms tightened around Zuko.

"You can put it that way," Iroh confessed, "But this is even bigger than that."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, coughing.

"You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful Prince you were always meant to be," Iroh said.

In the palace, Aang said after completely reading his scroll. "I can't believe it! There's a man living at the eastern air temple. He says he's a guru."

"What's a guru?" Sokka asked. "Some king of poisonous blowfish?"

"No," Aqua laughed. "A guru is a spiritual expert. He wants to help me take the next step in the avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the avatar state,"

"This is great!" Lin cried.

"And I can't believe we know where our dad is now." Katara said, holding onto the report tightly in her hands.

"I know what you mean." Toph said. "My mom's in the city, and from her letter, it sounds like she finally understands me."

"This is all such big news. Where do we even start?" Sokka asked.

"I hate to say it but…we have to split up." Katara sighed.

"Split up!" Aang cried. "We just got the family back together and now you want us to separate?"

"You have to meet this guru Aang and of course, Lin and Aqua have to go with you. If we're going to invade the fire nation, you need to be ready."

"She's right, Aang." Lin sighed.

"Well if we're going to the eastern air temple, we can drop you at Chameleon Bay to see you dad." Aang said.

"Someone has to stay here with the Earth King and help him plan for the invasion. I guess that's me." Sokka said, standing up but it was obvious he was disappointed about it.

"No Sokka," Katara stood firmly. "I know how badly you want to help dad. You go to Chameleon Bay and I'll stay here with the king."

"You are…the nicest…sister…_ever!" _Sokka cried, throwing his arms around her.

Katara pushed him off and said, "Easy there, big brother. Though you're right, I am."

It was the next morning after sending the night in the palace, everyone was gathered just outside the palace. "Aang, Sokka, Lin, and Aqua, I wish you a good journey." The earth king said. "Ba Sing Se owes you it's tanks and we look forward to your return." The gang bowed to the earth king.

"Your majesty," a guard said. "There are three female warriors here to see you. They're from the island of Kyoshi."

"That's Suki!" Sokka said surprised. He had been climbing onto Appa but fell surprised. Aqua huffed quietly but Sokka quickly grabbed onto her hand, letting her know he didn't like _like _Suki.

"You know these warriors?" the earth king asked.

"Oh yeah," Sokka said confident, intertwining his fingers with Aqua's. "The Kyoshi warriors are a skilled group of fighters, trustworthy too. They're good friends of ours."

"Then we shall welcome them as honored guests." The earth king said.

They were about to leave when Katara stopped them. She threw her arms around Aang. "I'm really gonna miss you guys." Toph said quietly, joining in on the group hug. Aqua and Lin jumped in their but Sokka decided group hugs weren't manly but his friends didn't care. They tackled him in hugs. Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby flew away moments later, carrying Sokka, Aang, Aqua, and Lin with the.

In the apartment, Zuko jumped awake from a nightmare that caused his heart to jump. He relaxed slightly when he noticed Jade sleeping peacefully on his chest. He was just happy she didn't wake up from his jump. He lay back down and wrapped his arms around her before going to sleep.

"You see, a little positive thinking works wonders." Sokka said as they flew through the clouds in the sky. "We got the king on our side, we got Long Feng arrested and after my time with my dad, Aqua will be waiting for me," He sighed. Aqua blushed and Lin giggled, although feeling slightly let down. After all, Aqua had Sokka, Jade had Zuko, and Ember had Jet. Who did she have? No one she can be all lovey dovey with.

"Yeah, girls are waiting for us." Aang said dazed. Oh yeah, and Aang had Katara.

"Everything's gonna work out perfectly, from now on and forever." Sokka said cheerfully and the four smiled at each other.

In a cell in the earth kingdom prison, a Dai Li Agent gave Long Feng his dinner. "The council of five and the military are loyal to the earth king, but the Dai Li remains lowers to you, Long Feng, sir." The agent said quietly and walked away. Long Feng grinned into his dinner.

In a beautiful house in the upper ring, Toph stood at the front door. She lightly knocked on it, feeling nervous and stepped inside when the door opened. "Hello? Mom? Anyone home?" she asked comfused, walking deeper into the room. That was when a large steel trap fell from the ceiling, trapping the blind earth bender.

"Hey! Who do you think you're dealing with?" Toph cried.

"One loud mouth little brat who strayed too far from home." Xin Fu said as he and Master Yu stalked towards her.

In the palace, three kyoshi warriors knelt in front of the earth king. "In our hour of need, it is with the highest honor that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi warriors." The earth king said.

The kyoshi warriors raised their heads but only those who personally knew the real kyoshi warriors could tell that they were not them. On the left was Mai, on the right was Ty Lee and in the center was Azula. The worst of the fire nation had gotten into the earth kingdom capital.

"We are the earth king's humble servants." Azula said, her eyes cold.


	38. The Guru

The Guru:

In the upper ring apartment, Iroh was cooking and Ember was sitting at the table with a dull expression on her face, her head resting on her palm. Jade was leaning against the kitchen wall, worrying herself into a sickness, wondering if Zuko would heal soon.

"What's that smell?" Someone said behind her and everyone turned to see Zuko standing in the doorway, sleepily rubbing his eye.

"Zuko!" Jade cheered, jumping into his startled arms. "Don't ever do that to me again! I was so worried." She whimpered, burying her face in the side of his neck and breathing in his scent. Zuko smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. It felt nice getting that kind of worrying attention from her.

"So Uncle, what is that smell?" Zuko asked, leading Jade over to where uncle was setting a plate in front of Ember.

"It's Jook, I'm sure you wouldn't like it." Iroh said, going to stir the pot some. Zuko took a sniff of the jook and leaned back smiling.

"Actually it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, uncle. Would you like some, Jade?" Zuko smiled at her. Jade stared at him and nodded dumbly. The Zuko she's always known never would have asked that, but she smiled at him anyway as Zuko actually fixed them both a bowl and handed her hers.

"Weird," Ember muttered, sticking her spoon in her mouth.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow." Iroh said.

"It's a new day." Zuko said. "We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop. And my girl is happy. Things are looking up uncle."

"Your girl," Jade choked on her food.

"Yeah, _mine."_ He smiled possessively, making Jade feel safe and protective. She stuck another spoonful in her mouth when Zuko kissed her cheek. Her face burned and she looked up surprised.

Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were flying into chameleon bay near the docks, carrying Sokka, Aang, Aqua, and Lin.

"You haven't seen your dad in over two years. You must be so excited." Aang said.

"I know I should be, but I just feel sick to my stomach." Sokka said green.

"Oh Sokka, don't worry. Everything will be fine and you'll love spending time with your dad." Aqua smiled. Sokka gave a nervous smile back.

"Yeah, your dad will be surprised when you suddenly show up." Lin said.

"So, what about you three? Are you nervous to meet this Guru?" Sokka asked.

"Not at all, I'm ready to master the avatar state, no matter what it takes." Aang smiled as they landed.

"And we'll be there every step of the way." Aqua smiled. Sokka climbed off Appa.

"See you in a week." Aang said, leaving on Appa. Ruby and Lin quickly left.

"Bye Aqua," Sokka smiled up at her from where she sat on Sapphire.

"Bye Sokka," Aqua grinned, giving him a peck on the lips before taking off. Sokka got a goofy grin on his face and traveled into the camp site where he was led to a large tent his father was in.

Sokka walked in the tent where a water tribe warrior and his father sat studying a map. The other warrior noticed him first and nudged Hakoda. He looked up and looked surprised at seeing his only son and eldest child standing in the doorway. "Sokka," he said.

"…Hi dad," Sokka said. Hakoda quickly stood and father and son reunited.

In the earth kingdom of Ba Sing Se, the king looked down at Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai who were still dressed as kyoshi warriors. "Look, Bosco," the king said to his bear. "The kyoshi warriors are here to protect us. Aren't you excited?" he asked but Bosco just yawned. The king turned serious and said, "It's been a difficult week for me. My most trusted advisor, Long Feng and his Dai Li agents tried to take control of Ba Sing Se from me."

"Its terrible when you can't trust the people who are closest to you." Azula smirked.

"But there is good news." The earth king smiled. "As we speak, the council of five is meeting to plan an invasion of the fire nation this summer, on the day of a solar eclipse." Azula's eyes widened only a fraction as she heard this plan.

"Really?" Azula asked, pretending to be excited about it. "Now that sounds like a fascination and brilliant plan."

In another room, Katara was studying a long map and the council of five was surrounding her. "General Fong's base will serve as the launching point to the attack." General How explained. "In exactly two months, the army and navy will invade the fire nation on the day of black sun." he said, moving a few of the marker pieces they had set on the map. That was when Momo decided to jump on the table to attack a red marker.

"Or we could send in Momo to do some damage." Katara laughed. She stopped when she saw the way the council of five was looking at her. "Sorry," she apologized. General How did earth bending to move the pieces back to where the pieces belong. Momo shrieked and ran to hide behind Katara.

"All we need is the Earth King's seal in order to execute the plan." General How said.

"I'll get these scrolls to him right away. Thank you, General How." She took the offered scroll, bowed her head to the general and walked out with Momo on her shoulder.

In the sky, Appa, Sapphire and Ruby flew through the air, carrying Aang, Aqua, and Lin to the eastern air temple. It wasn't long before they landed in an open space where a dark skinned man sat patiently.

"Um, hello." Aang said as they climbed off their animal friends. "You're guru pathik, right? The person who attacked the note to Appa's horn,"

"Indeed," the guru nodded. "I was a spiritual brother of your people and a personal friend of Monk Gyatso," he said. Aang, Lin, and Aqua sat down in front of him.

"In your note, you said you could teach me to gain control of the avatar state? How?" Aang asked.

"You must gain balance within yourself before you can balance the world," The guru explained. "And the first step to gaining balance is with this." He held up three bowls. "Drink up!"

They looked at the thick yellow goop in the bowl and drunk it down, only to be completely disgusted. "Ok, what is this stuff?" Lin asked, spitting it out.

"It tastes like onion and banana juice." Aang said disgusted.

"That's because it is!" The guru laughed. The three just stared at him.

On the road surrounded by forests, an ostrich horse was dragging a wagon with Xin Fu and Master Yu in the front. There was a large metal box in the back of the carriage.

"I believe we need to go to the right." Master Yu said as they came to a fork in the road.

"What are you talking about?" Xin Fu demanded. "The Bei Fong's estate's this way!" he said, pointing to the left as they stopped.

"I'm quite certain you're mistake." Master Yu said.

They stopped as they heard banging from the metal box behind them, "Hey! Can you two old ladies quit your bickering for a second? I gotta go to the bathroom!" Toph shouted from inside the box, hitting the sides with her fists.

"Oh, okay but make it quick." Master Yu said, taking out a key.

He was about to climb out when Xin Fu grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What's wrong with you?" Xin Fu demanded.

Master Yu didn't get it at first, but he soon realized it. _"Oh, _very sneaky Toph! Nice try, but you can't trick me." he smirked, tucking the key back into his robe.

"Let me out of here so I can kick both your butts!" Toph shouted, hitting the wall again.

"Quit your banging!" Xin Fu shouted. "You might think you're the greatest earth bender in the world, but even you can't bank metal!" They were off again and Toph put her palm on the wall.

In the earth palace, in their private rooms, Ty Lee sat at a mirror, wiping the makeup off her face with a towel. Mai sat at another mirror, trying to get her own makeup off while Azula paced behind them.

"We have been presented with an extraordinary opportunity, girls." Azula said.

"May finally gets to wear makeup that's not depressing." Ty Lee grinned.

"Ha ha," Mai said drly.

"I'm talking about conquering the whole earth kingdom." Azula said, walking to the window. The two girls turned and looked at her surprised. "for a hundred years the fire nation has hammered away at Ba Sing Se from the outside. But now we are on the inside, and we can take it by ourselves."

"Gosh you're so confident." Ty Lee suddenly said. "I really admire that about you."

"From the inside we're in the perfect position to organize a coup and overthrow the earth king. The key is the Dai Li." Azula said. "Whoever controls the Dai Li controls Ba Sing Se." Azula grinned.

In a rocky crevasse, Aang, Aqua, Lin, and the guru sat. Aqua and Lin sat on the side, watching the boys. "In order to master the avatar state, you must open all of the chakras." The guru said. "Aang, tell me everything you know about chakras."

"What are chakras?" Aang asked, rubbing his eye. Aqua and Lin shook their heads.

"Oh, I see." The guru said disappointed. "I guess we'll start with the basics." He turned to the small pool of creek water. "The water flows through this creek much like the energy flows through your body." he said, stirring the pool of water with a long stick. "As you see there are several pools where the water swirls aroud before flowing on. These pools are like our charkas." He explained.

"So charkas are pools of spiraling energy in our bodies?" Aang asked.

"Exactly." The guru nodded. "If nothing else were around, this creek would flow pure and clear. However life is messy, and things tend to fall in the creek, and then what happens?" he asked.

"The creek can't flow?" Aang guessed.

"Yes, but if we open the paths between pools," The guru looked his stick to move the sludge out of a hole and the water pooled out into another pool below, the water turning pure and clear.

"The energy flows!" Aang said eagerly. They moved to a dark misty cavern that was hidden beneath the air temple. Aqua and Lin were once again watching the two with their charkas.

"There are seven chakras that go up the body. Each pool of energy has a purpous, and can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional muck. Be warned, opening the chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin the process, you cannot stop until all seven are open. Are you ready?" the guru asked.

"…I'll do whatever it takes." Aang said.

"First, we will open the Earth chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear." The guru said. Aang thought back to when the blue spirit was holding swords to his throat. "What are you most afraid of?" the guru asked. "Let your fears become clear to you." Aang could see Katara being swallowed by the ground, him going into the avatar state, Sozin's comet, Aang and the ocean spirit smashing the fleet of ships at the North Pole. Aang screamed as he found himself looking at Ozai, surrounded in flames.

"Aang, you vision is not weird," the guru said calmly. "You care concerned for your survival but you must surrender those fears. Let your fears flow down the creek." Aang visibly relaxed and the vision disappeared. "You have opened your earth chakra." Aang and the girls smiled.

It was a few minutes later, they were seated in another cave that was hidden by a waterfall. "Next is the…"

"Water chakra?" Aang guessed.

"Brilliant!" the guru nodded. "Maybe one day you will be a guru too. This chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Now, look at all the guilt which burdens you so. What do you blame yourself for?"

Aang was in another vision, this one where he ran away from the northern air temple a hundred years ago. "I ran away," Aang confessed. "I hurt all those people." He said teary eyed.

"Accept the reality that these things happen but do not let them cloud and poison your energy." The guru said. "If you are to be a positive influence on the world, you need to forgive yourself." Aang closed his eyes and took a big breath.

In Chameleon Bay, the tribe was working in their camp. "This bay leads directly to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. we've been using these tangle mines to stop to stop the fire nation ships from getting through." Hakoda said.

"You're father invented tangle mines himself." Bato told Sokka.

"Destructive, buoyant, and terrible smelling," Sokka said, wrinkling his nose.

"Very perceptive, the mines are filled with skunk fish and seaweed." Hakoda said. "When a ship detonates the mine the seaweed tangles up the propeller and the foul smell forces people to abandon the ship. I call it the stink 'n' sink."

"Haha, good one dad!" Sokka laughed.

Bato rolled his eyes, "You are definitely your father's son."

"Hakoda," a soldier ran into the tent. "Our scouts have spotted four fire nation ships."

"Bato, get these mines loaded up. The rest of you men, prepare for battle!" Hakoda stood commanding.

"Uh, what should I do dad?" Sokka asked uncertain.

"Weren't you listening?" Hakoda asked. "I said the rest of you men get ready for battle." Sokka grinned and ran after the other soldiers to prepare.

In the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, Iroh and Ember stood next to each other. Jade and Zuko stood a few feet away with their hands held together as the group of four watched their tea shop fill up.

"Who thought when we came to this city as refuges that I'd end up owning my own tea shop." Iroh said. "Follow your passion, and life will reward you."

"Congratulations uncle," Zuko said cheerfully.

"I'm proud of you," Ember smiled.

"You really did a good job on the place." Jade grinned.

"I'm very thankful," Iroh smiled.

"You deserve it," Zuko said. "The jasmine dragon will be the best tea shop in the city."

"No, I'm thankful because all of you decided to join me. It means more than you know." Iroh said. That was how all four of them found their selves in a group hug.

"Now let's make these people some tea." Zuko announced.

"Yes, let's make some tea." Iroh said eagerly and they all ran off to get to work.

In the eastern air temple, they now sat where the sun was rising above the mountains. "Third is the fire chakra, located in the stomach." The guru said.

"My fire chakra would like to eat something other than onion and banana juice." Aang said, holding onto his stomach.

"Um, yeah, I'm with him." Aqua said, throwing away her fourth bowl.

"Haha, good one." The guru chuckled before turning serious. "Moving on, this chakra deals with will power and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of? What are your disappointments in yourself?" Aang thought back to when he had burned Katara and he closed his eyes sadly.

"I'm never going to fire bend again." Aang said quietly. "I can't."

"You will never find balance if you deny this part of your life." The guru said. "You are the avatar and therefore, you are a fire bender." Aang breathed deeply. "Hmm, that chakra opened less like a flowing creek and more like a burping bison." The guru said and then Aang burped.

"Taste like ontion and bananas, but strangely something else. Pickles?" Aang asked and Guru shrugged.

In the earth palace, the Dai Li watched closely to Mai and Ty Lee who were sitting on the steps of the palace. "I'm tired of wearing this girly disguise. I don't know how anyone can fight in this." Mai said disgusted.

"Maybe that's why it was so easy to beat the Kyoshi warriors and take their clothes," Ty Lee said cheery, doing a toe touch.

"How much longer do we have to serve the earth king?" Mai asked. "If I had to clean up one more pile of bear poop, I'm gonna throw up."

"Princess Azula promised we would go back to the fire nation as soon as we captured the avaar. We just have to be patient."

"Shush up!" Mai snapped. "Do you want the whole place to know we're fire nation?"

"Sorry." Ty Lee apologized and the Dai Li agents quickly and quietly left.

That was when Azula walked over to the two girls. "Good work girls." Azula said pleased. "I am sure the Dai Li will deliver the message."

In the eastern air temple, the group now sat in a broken building. "The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief." The guru said. Aang smiled at a statue of an air non, but then frowned. "Lay all your grief in front of you." Guru said. Aang closed his eyes and put his fingers over his heart. He was in a thick fog and when he opened his eyes, Gyatso showed up. He was joined by many and many more air nomads. Aang smiled, but then they all disappeared.

"You have indeed felt a great loss," the guru said. "But love is a form of energy and it swirls all around us." The air benders surrounded Aang, this time they were joined by Jade, Aqua, Lin, and Ember. "The air nomads and your guardians love for you have not left this world. It is still inside of your heart and is reborn in the form of a new love." The images have disappeared and Katara smiling appeared. Tears flooded out of Aang's eyes and he wiped them away.

"Let the pain flow away, very good." The guru said.

Aang opened his eyes and asked, "Can I have some onion and banana juice please?" Aqua was starting to feel sick. One could only take so much of that stuff.

A few minutes later, they were sitting next to a massive stone statue. "The fifth in the chain is the sound chakra, located in the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. The ones we tell ourselves," Aang thought of when he first joined up with Sokka and Katara, when Lin and Jade had been left behind on Zuko's ship.

_"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar and Guardians?" Katara asked._

_ "Because I never wanted to be." Aang answered._

"Because I never wanted to be," Aang repeated.

"You cannot lie about your own nature. You must accept that you are the avatar." The guru said. Aang gave a big breath and closed his eyes. This time, he was standing on a large mountain looking down. A moment later, he opened his eyes.

"Very good Aang, you have opened the chakra of truth."

A few minutes later, the group of four was now sitting on the stairs high up in the mountains. The sun was higher in the sky, an orange glow in the air. "The sixth pool of energy is the light chakra, located in the center of the forehead." The guru explained. "It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one and the same."

"Like the four nations." Aang said.

"Yes," the guru nodded. "We are all one people, but we live as if divided."

"We're all connected." Aang said, opening his eyes. "Everything is connected."

"That's right." The guru nodded. "Even the separation of the four elements is an illusion." Toph was still banging on the metal box. "If you open your mind, you will see that all the elements are one." The guru explained. "Four parts of the same whole. Even metal is just a part of the earth that has been purified and refined." Toph kit the metal wall one more time. She smiled and stomped her foot and tried to pry the metal doors apart.

"Come on metal…budge," Toph groaned. She gave it a sharp hit, causing a large dent in it. "Toph, you rule!" She exclaimed, striking the wall again.

In the jasmine dragon, Katara and Momo walked in. Her eyes widened as she saw Zuko and Iroh serving and making tea. Not even the sight of Ember and Jade also serving tea was enough to stop her from running out.

In the eastern air temple, the group of four now sat on top of a tall tower. "This is the last chakra, isn't it?" Aang asked.

"Yes," the guru nodded. "Once we open this chakra, you will be able to go in and out of the avatar state at will. And when you are in the avatar state, you will have complete control and aware of all your actions."

"Let's do this!" Aang exclaimed.

"The thought chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world." Aang could see Katara doing her water bending gracefully in his mind. Then he thought back to when they almost kissed in the cave of two lovers. "Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river forgotten."

With those words, Aang was snapped out of his vision. "What?" he cried. "Why would I let go of Katara? I...I…I love her!" Aqua and Lin smirked at the other. They knew that it was true. Hard not to see when you're a girl, well except the girl that's being crushing on.

"Learn to let her go or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe." The guru said. This wasn't going to end good.

"Why would I choose cosmic energy over Katara?" Aang demanded. "How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her? Three chakras ago, that was a good thing."

"You must learn to let go." The guru said. Aang looked down, unsure of what he should do.

In Ba Sing Se, Katara ran through the hallways of the palace, and bursting into the throne room where the kyoshi warriors were kneeling in front of. "Thank goodness you are here Suki." Katara cried. "Something terrible is going on. The fire nation has infiltrated the city. I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle!" Azula who had her back to Katara, eyes snapped open and she grinned. "We have to tell the Earth King right away!" Katara cried.

Azula slowly stood and said, "Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to let him know." She said, turning around. Katara's eyes widened in shock as she realized the kyoshi warriors weren't the kyoshi warriors. Momo shrieked and Ty Lee quickly paralyzed Katara. She fell to the floor, her water from her pouch creating a puddle beath her.

"So Zuzu's in the city too, I think it's time for a family reunion." Azula smirked. Momo watched hidden behind a pillar and quickly flew away to get help.

At the air temple, "I'm sorry, I can't let go of Katara." Aang said.

"Aang," the guru said strangely calm, "To master the avatar state, you must open all the chakras. Surrender yourself."

"Okay, I'll try." Aang sighed. He closed his eyes and Katara stood in front of him but she quickly disappeared.

"Let the pure cosmic energy flow." The guru said. Aang was surrounded by blackness and little twinkling stars, the planet far below him. Than a purple pathway led away from him, at the end was a giant figure of him, his tattoo's glowing.

Aang slowly walked towards it, but he stopped as he heard a familiar cry. He spun and saw a vision of Katara chained to a wall. He ran back down the path to it and his eyes shot opened in the weird world.

"Katara is in danger! We have to go!" Aang cried, jumping up.

"What?" Aqua shouted, jumping up.

"Katara's in danger?" Lin asked, climbing to her feet. Aang started to run away, Lin and Aqua following him.

"No!" the guru shouted, making them all freeze. "By choosing attachment, you have locked the chakra. If you leave now, you won't be able to go into the avatar state at all!"

Aqua and Lin looked at Aang. He looked down and jumped off the edge of the roof. Aqua and Lin looked at each other, the guru, and then followed their friend.

On the road, Xin Fu stopped the wagon as they heard a loud bang. Xin Fu and Master Yu climbed off to investigate the noise. In the back, they were quick to realize there was a large gaping hole in the metal box. Big enough for a twelve year old girl to climb through.

"It's another one of her tricks." Master Yu insisted.

"There's a giant home in the box. How's that a trick?" Xin Fu demanded.

"It's not! It's the real deal!" The young girl shouted from behind them and they spun to see Toph standing at the end of the road. She earth bended, forcing two large rocks to come up, squished them together, and threw them into the box. She grabbed the edges of the whole and forced them to close together. She jumped onto the box and shouted with trumpet, "I am the greatest earth bender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it!" She stomped on the box and started running, using the earth to give her a burst, bringing her up at least three feet off the actual ground.

At chameleon bay, everyone was getting ready to leave. "Ready to go knock some fire nation heads?" Hakoda smiled at his son.

"You don't know how much this means to me dad. I'll make you proud and I'll finally prove to you what a great warrior I am." Sokka said determined.

"Sokka, you don't have to prove anything to me," Hakoda said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm already proud of you and I've always known you were a great warrior."

"Really?" Sokka asked.

"Why do you think I trusted you to look after our tribe when I left?" Hakoda asked as they made their way to the ships. They stopped on the ramp up when they heard something behind them. Turning, there was Appa, Sapphire, Ruby, Aang, Lin, and Aqua.

"This can't be good news." Sokka said, seeing their worried expression. Sokka ran over to them, "What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at Aqua worried. What had happened?

Aqua looked away, tears brimming in her eyes. "Aang had a vision, Katara's in trouble." A few minutes later, Sokka looked down at his father's crew and ships as they rode away. On the boat, Hakoda looked back and smiled, he was proud of his son. He was no longer the little boy he'd left all those years ago. He was proud to now call his son a man.

In the cells of Ba Sing Se, Azula was being forcefully escorted by the Dai Li, forcing her into the cell that held Long Feng. "What is this about?" Azula demanded, furious. "Your agents show up in the middle of the night and drag me down here? You will not treat a kyoshi warrior this way!" Azula struggled to get free but the two Dai Li Agents were much stronger than her physically.

"But you are not a Kyoshi warrior, are you?" Long Feng stood. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation," Azula froze.

"What do you want?" She demanded, glaring at him.

"I want to make a deal. It's time that I regain control of Ba Sing Se and you have something I need."

"Oh?" Azula questioned.

"The Earth King's trust," Long Feng explained.

"Why should I help you?" Azula demanded.

"Because I can get you the Avatar and if you're lucky, the Guardians as well," Long Feng smirked.

At the jasmine dragon, the family of four were cleaning up after closing when a man after. "Sorry, we're closed." Ember called from the back but the man kept walking in and handed Iroh a scroll. "A message from the royal palace." He said, quickly leaving.

Iroh read over it as the teenagers surrounded him. "I…I can't believe it." Iroh gasped.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"What's going on?" Jade asked.

"Great news!" Iroh said excited. "We've been invited to serve tea to the earth king!" He ran off with an excited grin. Jade and Ember laughed, just thinking how they started out in the city as lowly class tea servers, and were now meeting the earth king. They ran after Iroh and Zuko smiled softly, watching his girl, her sister, run after his uncle. He smiled softly and returned to his sweeping.

Below Ba Sing Se in the prison cells, Azula smiled as she was led back to her room by the Dai Li agents.


	39. The Crossroads of Destiny

The Crossroads of Destiny:

"So what kind of trouble is Katara in?" Sokka asked as they flew through the air towards Ba Sing Se.

"I don't know," Aang confessed.

"But we're going to find out." Lin said determined.

"In my vision, I just knew she needed help." Aang sighed.

"It would be nice if your Avatar powers could be just a little more specific from time to time." Sokka sighed.

"Yeah, but that would be _far_ too easy." Aqua said from Sapphire.

"What's that?" Sokka suddenly asked, pointing to the ground. Down below, everyone could see Toph racing towards the city on a large mound of earth. They flew down so they could fly along next to her but she couldn't sense them since they weren't touching the earth.

"Need a ride?" Sokka asked. Toph, not knowing they were there, screamed as she fell head first into the ground, the earth she had been using falling back onto the ground. The girls winched at the crumbled girl and the boy's 'ooooohhed'. That had to hurt.

Elsewhere, in a large dark hallway underground, there were many ancient statues. In the middle of the room, Dai Li agents were lined up in rows. Azula with Mai and Ty Lee on either side of her, all dressed up as Kyoshi Warriors, they stood in front of the Dai Li. "The Earth King and the Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li." Azula said powerfully the Dai Li agents. "They imprisoned your leader, Long Feng. Soon they will turn on all of you and eliminate you. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death. The coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King and each of the five generals must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in my command while we overthrow the government." Azula stomped over to one of the agents in the front row with a scar on his cheek and looked him in the eye. "If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all, I will snuff it out. That is all."

Azula turned and walked back to Mai and Ty Lee while the nervous Dai Li agents quickly walked out. "Nice speech, Azula." Ty Lee said, pouring a cup of tea. "It was pretty and poetic, but also scary in a good way."

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna make that one guy pee his pants." Mai smirked.

"There are still a few loose ends, the avatar, the guardians, my brother, and uncle." Azula said.

Elsewhere, Zuko, Iroh, Jade, and Ember stood outside a carriage in front of the royal palace. "Many times, I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace." Iroh smiled.

"You deserve it, uncle." Jade smiled kindly. Ember grinned next to her as they looked at the large building.

"But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror," Iroh confessed. "Instead, we are the earth king's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing."

"It sure is, Uncle." Zuko grinned, looking at Jade out the corner of his eye.

Elsewhere, the gang were flying over the wall of Ba Sing Se. "So how did it go with the guru?" Toph asked. "Did you master the Avatar State?" Aqua, Lin, and Aang looked at the other, unsure how to break the news.

"I'm great." Aang lied. "It went great with the guru. I completely mastered the avatar state."

Elsewhere, Zuko, Iroh, Jade, and Ember were sitting on their knees at a table in one of the buildings on the palace grounds, waiting for the king to come.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Ember asked.

"You would think," Jade said, absolutely bored.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe the Earth King overslept," Iroh suggested.

That was when Dai Li agents walked in and circled around the table. "Somehow…I don't think so," Jade said tensed, ready to jump up at a moment's notice.

"Something's not right," Zuko said. That was when Azula entered the room.

"It's tea time." Azula said in a mocking tone.

"Azula!" Zuko shouted, jumping to his feet. Ember and Jade followed, knowing since it was Azula, a battle would most likely break out.

"Have you met the Dai Li?" Azula smirked. "They're earth benders but they have a killer instinct is so _fire bender. _I just love it."

Iroh slowly stood and said, "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname the 'Dragon of the west'?" he said, surprisingly calm.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote uncle." Azula said bored.

"It's more of a demonstration really," Iroh said, taking a sip of his tea. Zuko smirked. He grabbed Jade and Ember around their waists' and pulled them behind Iroh as the man _breathed _out a large volume of fire, looking like a dragon's flame, at the Dai Li agents. The agents tried to shield themselves from the fire. Ember and Zuko had the same idea to blow a hole up in the wall.

Zuko, Ember, and Jade ran out and down the hallway, Iroh quickly followed. The Dai Li agents started flinging earth pieces at them and Jade stopped to kick her leg out, blowing a gust of wind to send the earth back at them before she caught up.

Iroh blew a large hole in the wall and jumped out despite being on the second floor. He landed in a large hedge shaped like a bear. Jade and Ember jumped down. Jade used her air bending so they would land softly on the ground. Only then did they noticed Zuko had not joined them.

"Come on, you'll be fine!" Iroh called up.

"No, I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula." Zuko took one last glance at Jade, tears brimming in his love's eyes, before he ran back in. Jade wanted to run after him, but Ember stopped her. They knew where they needed to go to get help.

It wasn't long before Aang, Sokka, Toph, Aqua, and Lin were standing before the earth king who was sitting in his fancy chair. "Katara is fine, you have nothing to worry about." The earth king insisted.

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked worried.

"In my vision, I was sure she was in trouble." Aang said.

"And him being the Avatar, we've just been worried." Lin said.

"Well…she met with the council of generals to plan the invasion." The earth king explained. "And since then she's been off with your friends, the Kyoshi Warriors."

"See, she's with Suki." Sokka said. "They're probably back at our apartment right now talking about make up or something."

"Ok, maybe you're right." Aang said, still not sure.

"Well let's go find out." Aqua said.

"Believe me, if there was any danger at all, Boscos animal instinct would have sensed it." The King insisted. Lin wasn't so sure when Bosco just looked up and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Katara was locked away in a cave, pacing. The light source was by glowing green crystals. Katara spun around as she heard a rumbling sound from behind.

"You have company," one of the two Dai Li agents said, pushing Zuko on the ground in front of him.

"Zuko!" Katara cried surprised as they were locked by in. Her gaze hardened, looking at the ruffled boy. Zuko climbed to his knees and looked at Katara.

Elsewhere, the gang were sitting in their apartment, the hole Toph had made was being repaired, but there was no sign of Katara or even Suki.

"They're not here." Aqua said.

That was when they heard familiar chattering as Momo landed on Aang's shoulder. "Momo!" Aang cried.

"Aqua is right, there's no one else here." Toph said.

"Katara's in trouble! I knew it!" Aang cried.

"Oh no," Sokka said shocked.

"Wait, there's some people at the door." Toph said. That was when there was a knock. "Actually, I know who it is. Two of them are old friends of mine." Toph pulled the door opened to reveal Iroh, Jade, and Ember. "Glad to see you're okay.

"We need your help." Iroh said.

Aang and Sokka looked shocked while Toph, Aqua, and Lin smiled at their old friends and sisters. "You guys know each other!" Aang cried shocked.

"I met him and Ember in the woods once and knocked them down. Then they gave me tea and very good advice."

"May I come in?" Iroh asked and when Toph nodded, the three walked in the small doorway.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se." Iroh said, getting to the point.

"She must have Katara." Aang said.

"Katara's missing?" Ember cried and Aqua nodded.

"She has captured my nephew as well." Iroh said.

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula and save Katara and Zuko." Aang said firmly.

"Whoa there, you lost me at 'Zuko'." Sokka said shocked and Aqua elbowed him sharply in the stomach.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew and believe me when I tell you there is good inside him." Iroh said pleading, putting his hands on Sokka's shoulders.

"Good inside of him isn't enough. Why don't you come back here when it's outside him too, okay?" Sokka said, brushing Iroh's hands off him.

"Katara is in trouble." Aang said, getting everyone's attention. "All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance." Sokka unhappily nodded.

"We brought someone alone who might be able to help us." Iroh said. Everyone walked outside where a Dai Li agent sat on the pouch, tied with ropes and gagged. Toph earth bended and made earth surrounded him so he couldn't escape.

Iroh pulled the gag out and the man quickly said, "Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They're going to overthrow the earth king!"

"My sister! What are they keeping Katara?" Sokka demanded. He pointed his machete at the agent, ready to use it if he must.

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace." The man said quickly, scared to death. It was seconds later that everyone was running from the house.

In his cell, Long Feng sat in a meditation pose, talking to a Dai Li agent standing outside the cell door. "The movements of all the generals and the earth king has been plotted out step by step." The agent explained.

"Good, and the fire nation princess is cooperation?" Long Feng asked.

"Oh, yes!" the agent exclaimed. "More than cooperation, she's really taken charge. She's terrifying and inspirational all at the same time. It's hard to explain." It was only seconds later did he leave.

Meanwhile, Zuko was sitting on his knees listening to Katara rant as she paced in front of him. "Why did they throw you in here?" Katara demanded. "Oh wait, let me guess, it's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches." Zuko said nothing and looked down at the ground. "You're a terrible person you know that. Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Zuko said quietly.

"I don't?" Katara demanded angrier than ever. "You have no idea what this war has put me through, me personally." Katara turned her back to him and crouched down onto the ground. "The fire nation took my mother away from me." Katara put a hand on her necklace as tears ran down her face, burying her face in her knees.

"I'm sorry, that's something we have in common." Zuko confessed. Katara stopped crying and turned to look at him surprised. She'd always thought he'd live a life full of comfort and happiness with his parents, sister, and uncle.

Above them, Toph was surrounded by her friends as she knelt down, putting a hand on the ground. "Well whaddya know. There is an ancient city down there but it's deep." She said. Just a few minutes later, everyone was standing outside the palace. Lin earth bended to create a crater in the ground.

"We should spit up." Sokka said. "Aang, you go with Iroh, Ember, and Jade to look for Katara and the angry jerk…no offense." He added after a moment.

"None taken," Iroh shrugged.

"And I'll go with Toph, Lin, and Aqua to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup." Sokka said. Momo jumped onto Sokka's shoulder.

A few minutes later, Aang, Iroh, Ember, and Jade were walking down a tunnel under the city. Iroh and Ember held a small ball of fire in their hands to light their way. Aang was making the tunnel with earth bending and Jade was just following alone, anxiously waiting to get to Zuko. "So…Toph thinks you give pretty good advice…and great tea." Aang said. It was obvious he was talking to Iroh.

"The key to both is proper aging, what's on your mind?" Iroh questioned.

Aang didn't say anything for a moment but then said, "Well…I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the avatar state and control this great power. But to do it…I had to let go of someone I love and I just couldn't."

"Perfection and power are over rated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love." Iroh said as Aang bended them further into the tunnel.

"What happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula?" Aang asked. "Without the Avatar State, what if I am not powerful enough?"

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel." Iroh said. "You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel but if you just keep moving…" He stopped as Aang earth bended out the end of the tunnel. Green light shone through and the air rushed in, putting the flames Iroh and Ember held out. "You will come to a better place." Iroh finished.

Meanwhile, Sokka, Toph, Lin, Aqua, and Momo were walking up the steps of the palace. "There's General How!" Sokka pointed to the general across the hall. But that was when Dai Li Agents ambushed him and chained him up.

"What's going on here?" General How demanded.

"You're under house arrest." A Dai Li Agent said. The gang was hiding behind a pillar, watching the general being dragged away.

"The coup is happening right now!" Sokka cried when they were alone again. "We've got to warn the Earth King!" Sokka grabbed Toph's hand to lead the blind girl and they all took off running to the throne rom. When they reached their destination, the Earth King was still sitting in his throne with Bosco at his side. Two 'Kyoshi Warriors' were stationed on either side of him.

"Thank goodness we're in time!" Sokka cried.

"There's an emergency happening right now!" Lin cried.

"What emergency?" The Earth King asked alert.

"Yeah, what emergency?" one of the warrior's demanded. She did a flip and landed inches from Sokka. "Cutie,"

"Um…I'm kinda involved with Aqua," Sokka told her.

"Who?" The girl asked. Aqua was fuming next to Sokka with her arms crossed. Toph made a rock under Ty Lee move. She shrieked as she was flung through the air. Ty Lee flipped backwards and landed on a nearby statue.

"They're not the real Kyoshi warriors!" Toph cried. The earth king gasped and Aqua put her hands to her water pouch, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Mai smirked. She flung three daggers at Lin but she created a shield of earth in front of her. Toph kicked it and flung the earth at Mai. Sokka, meanwhile, was dodging Ty Lee's attack.

"Hey!" Aqua seethed, knocking Ty Lee off her feet from behind with a wave of water.

"This fight is over," everyone turned to see Azula had a blue flame ignited with her fingers and was holding it extremely close to the king's next. One wrong move and he was dead. Sokka, Toph, Lin, and Aqua unhappily raised their hands in surrender. Ty Lee quickly disabled them and Momo tried to escape, but a Dai Li agent grabbed him.

"Get them all out of my sight," Azula said, pushing the king away from her. Mai, Ty Lee, and two Dai Li Agents dragged Sokka, Aqua, Lin, Toph, the king, and Bosco out of the throne room. Azula smiled as Long Feng entered, dozens of Dai Li Agents in rows following him.

"Now comes the part where I double cross you," Long Feng said. "Dai Li, arrest the fire nation princess." But nobody moved. Long Feng turned and glared at them. "I said arrest her, what is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"It's because they haven't made up their minds. They're waiting to see how this is going to end." Azula answered.

"What are you talking about?" Long Feng glared.

"I can see your whole history in your eyes." Azula said. "You were born with nothing, so you had to struggle and connive and claw your way to power. But true power…the diving right to rule…is something your born with. The fact is they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne and which one is going to be bowing down. But I know, and you know." Long Feng was uncertain about what to do while Azula sat confident in the earth king's chair and crossed her legs. Long Feng lowered his head, already knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

He bowed to the princess and said, "You've beaten me at my own game."

"Don't flatter yourself you were never even a player." Azula said.

Katara looked down, "I'm sorry I yelled at you before," She apologized.

"It doesn't matter," Zuko stood.

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy…it was your face." Katara admitted.

"My face, I see." Zuko said, putting a hand on his scar.

"No, no, that's not what I meant." Katara said quickly.

"It's okay I used to think this scar marked me." Zuko said. "The mark of the banished prince, curse to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

"…Maybe you could be free of it." Katara said.

"…What?" Zuko asked, trying not to look hopeful.

"I have healing abilities." Katara explained.

"It's a scar, it can't be healed." Zuko said. Katara reached under her shirt and pulled out a vial of liquid.

"This is water from the spirit oasis at the north pole. It has special properties, so I have been saving it for something important…I don't know if it would work but," Katara stopped, waiting for his answer. Zuko sighed and closed his eyes, agreeing to it.

Katara put her hand on Zuko's scar but before she could try, there was an explosion. Zuko and Katara spun around where the explosion was and Iroh, Aang, Jade, and Ember ran out of the smoke.

"Aang!" Katara cried happily. Katara ran, jumping into Aang's arms.

"Zuko!" Jade cried as her, Iroh, and Ember ran to hug him. No one noticed Aang and Zuko glaring at the other over their shoulders.

After the hugs, "Aang, I knew you would come." Katara said.

"Uncle, girls, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko demanded.

"He's practically our little brother where else did you think we would go for help?" Jade questioned.

"We're saving you, that's what." Aang snapped. Zuko tried to attack him but Iroh held him back. "Zuko, it's time we talked." He turned to Aang and Katara. "Go help your friends, all of you. We'll catch up with you." Iroh looked pointedly at Ember and Jade. Jade kissed Zuko's cheek before the two girls ran out following Aang and Katara.

"Why, Uncle?" Zuko asked, feeling hurt.

"You are not the man you used to be, Zuko." Iroh stated. "You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good." Before anything else could be said, a trail of crystals surrounded Iroh, trapping him and unable to move. Zuko got into stance, ready to fight when Azula and two Dai Li agents walked out of a tunnel.

"I expected this kind of treacherous from Uncle, but Zuko, _Prince _Zuko…you're a lot of things but you're not a traitor, are you?" Azula asked.

"Release him immediately!" Zuko demanded.

"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself." Azula said calmly.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." Iroh cried.

"Why don't you let him decide Uncle." Azula said, turning to her brother. "I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have your father's love. You will have everything you want."

"Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart, think of Jade! What is it you truly want?" Iroh pleaded. Zuko was unsure of what to do. He wanted to be with Jade, he loved her…wait, did he love her? He just didn't know what to do.

"You are free to choose." Azula said, quickly leaving, going out the tunnel with the Dai Li agents that Aang, Katara, Jade, and Ember had left out of.

Meanwhile, Aang, Katara, Jade, and Ember were running into the main area of the catacombs where a large waterfall was.

"We've got to find the others." Katara said.

"Meaning we have to get out of here," Ember said. They were about to leave when a large blast of blue fire came flying at them. Aang earth bended a stone wall to protect them but the force of the fire was so strong, it knocked him back into Jade's arms. The wall collapsed and they all saw Azula, her fingers had smoke coming out from the attack.

Katara and Ember tried to attack, Katara with a wall of water from the waterfall, and Ember with a large ball of fire, but Azula managed to dodge the fire ball and deflect Katara's attack. A few seconds later, Azula was being knocked into the water by a blast of air from Jade.

Aang, Kataa, Jade, and Ember got prepared for a sneak attack. That was when Azula jumped out of the water and threw two large blue fire balls that Aang and Katara burned out with their own water attacks. Azula landed nearby on a piece of rock sticking out from the wall.

Aang destroyed the rock and Azula landed on her feet on the ground below. Azula pointed two fingers of one hand at Jade and Aang, and her other hand at Ember and Katara. Everyone was tensed and ready for the other to make the next move.

However, before anyone could make the next move, a blast of red fire flew between them. When they turned, everyone saw Zuko. Everyone looked at the other, wondering who Zuko would choose to ally with. Zuko looked between Azula, Aang, and Jade with regret in his eyes. Before he even made a move, everyone knew what he would choose. Zuko fire punched at Aang and Ember quickly jumped in front of him, knocking the fire blast into a wall. Tears started to fill Jade's eyes, but she knew that it was her duty as the air guardian to protect Aang.

Azula threw a large blast of blue fire at Jade and Katara, but Jade used an air wave to knock it off course, the flame crashing into the wall next to the water fall.

Zuko was furiously throwing fire balls at Aang and Ember but they were dodging or destroying the flames with a slight struggle. Ember knew she would have to face Zuko, Jade wouldn't be able to fight him if she had come face to face with him, so it was up to her to fight against the boy who broke her sister's heart. Zuko wasn't a man in her eyes no real man would try to hurt girls, knowingly break hearts, and choose to hurt innocent people. This simple act of going against the avatar would be an act that could cause the killings of millions if they didn't stop it.

Meanwhile, Sokk, Toph, Lin, Aqua, and Momo were locked in a cell. "See any Dai Li agents nearby?" Toph asked Sokka who was looking out the bars window on the door.

"Nope, all clear." Sokka answered.

"That can't be good." Aqua said.

"Something big is happening," Lin said. Toph cracked her knuckles and put her hands on the metal door. With a loud screech, Toph forcefully pulled the metal door apart, leaving a hole big enough for them all to walk through. She kicked at the door, knocking it off it's hinges.

Toph ran out, followed by Aqua, Lin, Momo, and Sokka dragging the earth king. "I'm not leaving without Bosco!" The king railed.

In the catacombs, Aang was running from Zuko's attacks while Ember was destroying the fire balls. Aang kicked his leg out, making a wave of air that knocked Zuko back a few feet and to the ground. Aang tried to attack again but Zuko rolled out the way, throwing a blast of fire at Aang's legs but he dodged. Aang landed on a rock sticking out the wall high up. Zuko threw a mighty large ball of fire at the avatar but it was too high for Ember to help. Aang earth bended the crystals below him to block the attack however the attack was strong and shattered the green crystals and was thrown back. Zuko created two large fire whips and attack but Aang just barely jumped out the way. Ember kicked a blast of fire at Zuko but he dodged it.

Azula and Katara and Jade ran at the other, Katara bending a nearby puddle of water. Jade kicked and Azula was knocked back a few feet but wasn't knocked down like her brother had been so she kept running. Azula just dodged a whip from Katara. It was so close that it cut a few pieces of her bangs off.

Zuko was busy spinning fire whips over his head, cracking the whips at Aang. Ember growled and made her own fire whips, attacking Zuko but he attacked back just as hard. That was when Aang fell, bringing a large rock with him. When they crashed into the ground, it created a crater as dust blinded everyone.

Ember decided to attack. Zuko managed to protect his self with a fire wall, but the force was enough to throw him back and slam him into a wall. Jade winched as she watched, but had to focus back on her own battle when she had to just barely dodge a blue fire blast from Azula.

Katara knocked Azula to her knees but the princess quickly jumped back up. The air whipped around Jade and water tentacles formed around Katara. Azula threw a blast of fire at the two girls, but Jade blew it back and it crashed into the wall behind Azula.

One of Katara's water whips wrapped around Azula's arm, but Azula quickly extinguished the water with a blast of fire. However, Katara was prepared and one of her tentacles wrapped around Azula's leg and the princess was lifted into the air, upside down.

Zuko, deciding to play big brother, destroyed the water. Azula smirked at her brother, turning to Aang who was crawling out of the crater and Ember who was trying to help him stand.

Zuko created his fire whips and only attacked at Katara, plainly ignoring Jade. Jade narrowed her eyes in anger and betrayer, kicking her legs to help Katara out by destroying the fire whips. Zuko growled, but still he didn't attack her. "I thought you had changed!" Katara shouted, creating her own water whips and attacking but just as kick, Zuko created his whips again and attack. It was obvious that they were both equal in strength.

"I have changed," Zuko snapped. _No, he hadn't. _Jade thought, she turned. She had Aang to protect and Katara was doing fine on her own.

Jade kicked her legs, knocking Azula off hers but she managed to jump back to her feet, throwing two balls of fire at Aang, Jade, and Ember. Azula raced forward while Aang surrounded his body in crystals and ran at her with equal speed. The two were about to collide when Azula jumped out of the way, throwing a large blast of fire at Aang, shattering his crystal armor and into the wall.

"Aang!" Jade and Ember cried, running in front of the air bender to protect him.

In the throne room of the palace, Mai was being bored and sitting on the steps of the throne while Ty Lee was trying to teach Bosco some new tricks. "Come on, it's easy. You just walk on your front paws instead of your rear ones, like this." Ty Lee said. She did a hand stand and started walking but that was when earth surrounded her hands. She looked surprised and bent backwards. Bosco growled and clapped his paws as Toph, Sokka, Lin, Aqua, and the Earth King ran in.

"That _is _a nice trick," Toph smirked. They all turned, ready for Mai.

"Just take the bear," Mai said dull, waving her hand.

"Bosco!" the earth king cheered, running to hug his bear.

"Well this was easier than expected," Aqua said.

Meanwhile, Katara and Zuko were still fighting and somehow, it ended up in an all-out battle between Katara, Zuko, Azula, Jade, and Ember. Zuko and Azula attacked together, knocking Katara and Ember into a wall. Jade was exhausted and tired, but she refused to back down just yet. Zuko was hesitant and wasn't moving. Azula was about to attack but that was when everyone heard a rumbling sound behind them.

Everyone turned to see what it was, when they saw Aang riding on a large piece of earth, racing at them. Zuko and Azula were about to attack but before they could, two Dai Li agents just out of nowhere. The first one destroyed the earth, sending Aang to the floor. The second one jumped behind Jade. She cried out as he wrapped his arm around her neck. She grabbed at his arm, trying to get free but he was physically stronger than her.

"Jade!" Zuko cried out. She looked at him surprised through tear covered eyes. Many Dai Li agents jumped out, forming rows behind Azula and Zuko. There were too many, they would never win against so many. A few surrounded Katara and Ember as they were trying to stand up. Katara pulled water from the water fall to form an octopus like creature tentacles with it. Ember threw a fire ball but the Dai Li agents created a wall of earth in front of them.

Aang looked at the hundreds of Dai Li agents. He saw Jade struggling to get free of the one holding her, Ember and Katara were surrounded by them. "There's too many." He realized. "…I'm sorry," he said. Aang sat on the ground and formed an earth tent made of crystals to protect him. Aang closed his eyes and meditated, too open the Avatar state. Slowly, his arrows started to glow.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the air bender's tent where the crystals were starting to glow. Aang's eyes snapped open, they too were glowing. Aang destroyed the earth tent and the air flew him higher.

Katara, Jade, and Ember all watched as he rose into the air. Jade and Ember started to glow as well. Ember created a ring of fire with new found strength, knocking the surrounding Dai Li agents off their feet. Jade with a new found hope, blew a large gust of air from her mouth. The force of the air slammed her and the agent holding her into the wall behind them and Jade jumped up as she was freed.

But before everyone's eyes, a bolt of lightning struck his body. The guardians and Katara gasped horrified as he started to fall to the ground. Everyone knew it was Azula who did the attack she was the only one here who could use lightning as an attack. Parts of his clothing were destroyed and there was a huge wound on his back. Katara rode on a wave of water Ember and Jade were picked up in the wave while the wave rolled over everyone else, tears flooding down the girl's face as they reached Aang. Katara caught him in her arms and they landed softly on the ground. Katara held tightly onto Aang's body. Seeing Azula and Zuko making their way to them, Ember and Jade stood in front of Katara and Aang, ready to fight but exhausted.

However, before the fire bending siblings could reach them, another fire blast blasted between the two groups and Iroh jumped off the cliff. He landed on his feet between the Avatar's group and his family. "You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Iroh cried, throwing fire balls.

"Thank you, Uncle." Jade whimpered. Ember grabbed her wrist and pulled her away as the group ran, Katara still holding Aang. Katara ran to the water fall and although it was a struggle, she used her water bending to bend her and her friends out of the hole in the top. As soon as they were out of sight, Iroh surrendered. Zuko looked sadly at his captured Uncle and turned to look at the cliff where Jade had disappeared.

A few minutes later, the earth king, Bosco, Sokka, Aqua, Toph, Lin, Katara, Ember, Jade, Momo, and Aang were riding on Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby. It was dark, as night had descended on them. Katara pulled her oasis out of her shirt and used it on the largest and deadliest wound on Aang's back. Everyone was hoping that their young friend, their hope, would survive. Katara held Aang's body close crying.

Aang's arrows gave a brief glow and he groaned. Aang opened his eyes and gave a weak smile. Everyone cried happy regretful tears. Aang was alive but Ba Sing Se had fallen.

In the throne room of Ba Sing Se, Azula was sitting on the throne while Zuko was standing next to her. "We've done it Zuko. It's taken a hundred years, but the fire nation has conquered Ba Sing Se." Azula smirked.

"I betrayed Uncle…I betrayed Jade," Zuko said regretful.

"No, they betrayed you. Zuko, when you return home, father will welcome you as a war hero." Azula said.

"But I don't have the avatar…or any of the guardians." Zuko said. "What if father doesn't restore my honor?"

Azula stood and put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "He doesn't need to, Zuko. Today, you restored your own honor." Zuko looked away from his sister. His heart had shattered the second Jade had disappeared from his view in the catacombs when they had escaped.

In the sky a few miles away, "The earth kingdom…has fallen." The earth king said. Katara laid Aang, asleep, down to rest and everyone turned to look behind them. The earth kingdom was still in view but just barely, and a dark evil aura seemed to cover the once safe haven.


	40. The Awakening

The Awakening:

On a fire nation ship, Aang was just waking up. Seeing the fire nation insignia, he grabbed his staff to hold him up and weakly made to find his way out of the metal ship. But he got into trouble when he saw two fire nation soldiers. One that was large and carrying a club and the other was super tiny.

"You hear something?" the larger soldier asked the smaller one. Aang attacked them, knocking them off their feet before rushing as fast as he could past them.

"He's awake!" the taller of the soldiers shouted as they struggled to his feet. Aang ran up the stairs, leaning heavily on his staff. He made it to the deck but lost his balance and fell over, his staff skidding across the deck.

When he looked up, he was surprised to see Momo in front of him. "Twinkle Toes, that got to be you." Toph said. Aang noticed Hakoda and Bato were dressed as fire nation soldiers and Katara, Aqua, Toph, Lin, Jade, and Ember were wearing fire nation robes over their regular clothing. Turns out, the soldiers from below were the Duke and pipsqueak in disguise.

"Aang, you're awake!" Ember cried. Jade stayed a little ways away, her eyes were all red and puffy from her tears.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked, rubbing his eyes. "I feel like I'm dreaming." He gasped surprised when Katara, Aqua, and Lin hugged him. Ember and Jade smiled to their longtime friend.

"Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy." Sokka said.

"Sokka?" Aang asked, wondering why his friend was wearing fire nation clothes. Everything started to get dizzy.

"Grab him!" Jade cried.

"He's going to…" Toph started and Katara barely caught Aang before he fainted.

Elsewhere, Zuko stood outside looking up at the moon sadly. He could feel the wind blowing against his skin. He hated it, it reminded him of _her._

"Aren't you cold?" Mai asked from behind him.

"I've got a lot on my mind." Zuko finally said. "It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed."

Mai sighed and said, "I just asked if you were cold. I didn't ask for your whole life story." Mai wrapped her arms around them but Zuko quickly pushed her away from him and stepped a few feet away. When she touched him…it made him feel as if he was betraying _her._ Mai sighed and walked back in. Zuko closed his eyes, trying to remember the feeling of _her _arms around him.

Elsewhere on the fire nation ship, "Why are we on a fire nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one out of it?" Aang asked. Jade had given him a fire nation robe to where as a disguise.

"You need to take it easy, ok." Katara said. "You got hurt pretty bad. I like your hair."

"Yeah, you've got something to style now." Ember grinned.

Aang's jaw dropped and he grabbed onto his head. "I have hair? How long was I out?" He asked. Being a male monk, he never let his hair grow.

"A few weeks." Katara answered and Katara and Sokka's dad walked over.

"Everything ok?" Hakoda asked.

"We're fine, dad," Katara said, looking away.

Hakoda turned to Aang and offered his hand before saying, "I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father."

"He knows who you are." Katara said annoyed. "I just called you 'dad', didn't I?"

"I guess you're right." Hakoda sighed and Aang stood.

"Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda," Aang smiled, bowing his head.

"It's an honor to meet you." Hakoda said.

"Great, great," Katara said annoyed. "Now you guys have finally met so would you mind giving us a little privacy?"

"Of course," Hakoda said sadly and walked away.

"Are you mad at your dad or something?" Aang asked.

"What?" Katara asked surprised. "Not at all, why would you say that?" and Aang shrugged. He groaned and grabbed his side. The guardians were at his side in a moment's flash, Lin and Ember helping him up.

"You need a healing session." Katara said.

"I'll help with that." Aqua said.

"And I guess I'll stand by in case you need anything." Jade said depression in her voice. Trying to get her mind off of who she once proudly called her prince, she followed her family up to Aang's room on the ship.

A few minutes later, Aang sat on his bed shirtless with the five girls surrounding him. Katara and Aqua sat behind him, using their water bending to put on his scar. Aang groaned in pain.

"It'll be okay, Aang." Lin said, grabbing his hand and drawing small circles on the back with her thumb.

Katara moved up to his shoulders while Aqua moved further down his back, "Wow, you are definitely in the right area there." Aang commented.

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around here." Katara said. Aang suddenly screamed in pain and Ember grabbed his other hand. Jade looked at him worried.

"I went down!" Aang cried shocked. "I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worse than that. I was gone. But Katara, you brought me back."

"I just used the spirit water from the North Pole." Katara explained. "I don't know what I did, exactly."

"You saved me." Aang said.

"And you did get him out of there." Ember said, using her other hand to rub Jade's shoulder, trying to comfort her after her betrayer. It still hurt as if it just happened. Ember knew how much it hurt to see one you loved betray you but at least the one Ember loved had redeemed himself in her eyes.

"You need to rest." Katara decided and Aang lay down on the bed, leaving the girls to look after him.

Elsewhere, Lo and Li, Azula's teachers were sitting on top of a balcony that was overlooking a large crowd of fire nation citizens.

"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the earth kingdom's capital." Li and Lo said to the crowd. "In Ba Sing Se, she found her brother, Zuko, and together, they faced the avatar and guardians. And the avatar fell and the earth kingdom fell. Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se's great walls and brought them down. The armies of the fire nation surged through the wall and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our victory. Now, the heroes have returned home. You're princess, Azula!"

Azula walked out onto the balcony wearing armor and staring down at her people coyly. "And after three long years, your prince has returned. Zuko!" Li and Lo announced. Zuko, wearing his armor and hair in a top knot, slowly walked out and the crowd cheered. Right now, Zuko wished that instead of his sister standing next to him, that it was _her. _

Elsewhere on a fire nation ship in the middle of the ocean, the whole group was sitting on deck eating. "After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety." Sokka started to explain to Aang. "We flew back to Chameleon Bay, where we found my father and the other water tribe men. The earth king decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Well, not completely alone. Soon, the bay was overrun with the fire nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then, we've been traveling west. We crossed through the serpent's pass a few days ago. We've seen a few fire nation ships, but none have bothered us."

"Good thing." Ember muttered.

"So what now?" Aang asked.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan." Hakoda explained.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan," Katara declared. It was obvious she was annoyed.

"Yes, Sokka's plan." Hakoda nodded.

"It's a good plan to, I think it could work." Lin said.

"We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the earth king's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the fire nation vulnerable." Hakoda explained.

"So we're planning a smaller invasion." Sokka started. "Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the earth kingdom, we've already ran into pipsqueak and the duke."

"Good to see you again, Aang." Pipsqueak said.

"And the best part is the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage." Sokka said. He leaned in and whispered, "We have a secret, _you."_

"Me?" Aang asked.

"It's true," Aqua said, biting into a mango.

"The whole world thinks you're dead!" Sokka exclaimed. "Isn't that great?" Aang looked shocked.

"The whole world thinks I'm dead?" Aang asked. "How is that good news? That's terrible!" he cried.

"Maybe, but it's useful." Lin admitted.

"It's great!" Sokka said. "It means the fire nation won't be hunting us anymore and even better, they won't expect you on the day of black sun!"

"No, no, no, no, no, you have no idea. This is so messed up!" Aang cried. That was when they heard the horn of another ship nearby.

"Ship approaching," Ember said, leaning over the rail of their ship.

"I'll handle this, the avatar is back!" Aang said. He opened his glider, but he only grabbed his side in pain. Jade tried to help but he brushed her off and got ready to fly.

"Aang, you can't fly in your condition." Lin insisted.

"And remember, they don't know we're not fire nation." Katara said. Aang unhappily closed his glider.

"Everyone just stay calm." Hakoda said. "Bato and I will take care of this." To complete their fire nation look, they put their helmets on. Pipsqueak lifting the Duke and threw him over Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby who sat in the cargo pit. The Duke had a piece of tarp that they used to cover the dragons and bison. Momo, Aang, Toph, Aqua, Lin, Jade, Ember, Katara, and Sokka joined them under the tarp, peeking out to watch.

"I hate not being able to do anything," Aang muttered.

"Hopefully, you won't need to." Toph said.

"Let's just stay quiet and hope this goes off without a hitch." Ember said. The ship heading their way stopped and a bridge lowered between the two. A fire nation officer followed by two soldiers boarded and walked over to Bato and Hakoda and Hakdo bowed.

"Commander, why are you off course?" the officer asked. "All western fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation."

"Actually…we're from the eastern fleet." Hakoda lied. "We have orders to deliver some cargo."

"Ah, eastern fleet." The officer nodded. "Well nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way."

"I am sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir," Bato said, not wanting anyone to get in trouble for them, even the fire nation. Besides, they would realize this was a captured ship if they got together but hopefully, they would be long gone by then.

"I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?" the officer asked.

"…Next time, we'll send two hawks to be sure you get the message." Hakoda said. The officer and Hakoda bowed to the other and the officer and soldiers made their way off the ship.

"Sir," a soldier whispered. "Admiral Chan has been on leave for two months at Ember Island."

"What?" the officer asked. "Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? Something's not right…they should've known that. I think this is a captured ship. Just stay quiet until we're safely across the ramp. Then we'll sink the ship."

However, they weren't expecting a certain young girl hidden on the ship had such good hearing. She jumped out the cargo hold and shouted, "They know!" Toph grabbed the metal ship and twisted it, causing the bridge to buckle and fall as the men were crossing it. They screamed as they fell into the icy water below. Katara and Aqua ran to the rails and worked together to create a wall of water that would knock the other ship away. Then they made their escape, sailing the ship away.

Meanwhile, in the fire nation, Zuko was sitting on the edge of a turtle duck pond in the garden of the palace. Zuko tore a bread piece in half and tossed it into the water where the mother duck and her babies quickly swam to it. However, when Azula's shadow loomed over Zuko, the turtle ducks quickly swam away in fear.

"You seem so downcast." Azula noted. "Has Mai gotten to you already? Though actually, Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately."

"I haven't seen Dad yet." Zuko said. "I haven't seen him in three years, since I was banished."

"So what?" Azula shrugged.

_"So?" _Zuko said. "I didn't capture the avatar…or the guardians." He looked at his reflection in the water, only for his eyes to widen when his image shifted into an image of a laughing Jade. He quickly looked away. It hurt too much.

"Who cares?" Azula said. "The avatar is dead and without him, the guardians won't attack. They're probably just disappear, unless…you think the avatar somehow miraculously survived." Zuko looked down, thinking of Katara's spirit oasis that she would try to use to heal his scar.

"…No, there's no way he could've survived." Zuko said, but he was hesitant enough to cause Azula's suspicious. She narrowed her eyes and turned to leave.

"Well, then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Azula said over her shoulder as she left the garden.

Meanwhile, the captive ship was being attacked by other ships. The ship tipped slightly and everyone struggled to stay on their feet. "Load the Toph!" Toph cried. Pipsqueak threw a giant stone disk in front of Toph. Toph kicked it in front of her and threw the disk at the other ship. The disk destroyed something on the ship and Toph threw another one and it collided with a flaming stone in the air that had been descending on them.

Aang, Sokka, Jade, and Ember were hiding on either side of the doorway that led to the deck. A fireball hit the water and blew water over the deck. Aang tried to run to help but Jade and Ember grabbed him by his shoulders so he couldn't. Aang started to hit his head on his staff annoyed.

The enemy shot something into the water, causing a hole in the bottom of their ship. Katara and Aqua looked down at the hole as water started to sink in. Aqua water bended and froze the hole so no more water could leak in and sink them.

"I'm going to give us some cover!" Katara announced, making a mist surround them and hide the ship as they took off. However, a fireball appeared and Lin threw her own disk, causing the rock to explode but not harm them.

"I can't just stand by and do nothing!" Aang cried, rushing outside but Sokka stopped him this time.

"You're still hurt, and you have to stay secret." Sokka said. "Just let us handle this."

"Fine!" Aang snapped, stomping inside the ship.

That was when another fireball appeared, hitting the back of the ship. Katara created a water shield over her and Aqua who were the closest to the attack. The engines were completely on fire but Katara quickly put it out.

"How we doing?" Toph asked.

"Things couldn't get much worse." Sokka said.

"Um…Sokka," Aqua said, turning pale and pointing to something behind him. Turning, he realized the giant sea serpent from the serpent's pass was looming over the ship.

"What? Is it following us or something!" Lin cried.

"The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?" Sokka asked in a strangely calm voice.

"You make it so easy!" Toph cried. However, that was when a fireball from the other ship hit the serpents head. The serpent dived into the water and ended up wrapping its body around the other ship. Alright, that was unexpected but okay with them.

"Thank you, the universe," Sokka said.

A few hours later, the ship was docked at a merchant's pier. Aang was laying on his bed, water dripping from the ceiling when Toph, Lin, Katara, Aqua, Sokka, Ember, and Jade walked in. The guardians all wore matching red headbands around their forheads.

"Hey, Aang, we're going into town to find some dinner." Toph announced.

Aang's stomach growled and he sat up, "Well I am pretty hungry, maybe dinner's a good idea."

"Yeah, Aang. Dinner sounds…okay," Jade said weakly.

Sokka pulled out a red headband and said, "Here, tie this around your head. It'll cover your arrow."

Aang glared and said, "I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly."

"Aang, be practical." Sokka said.

"…You guys go ahead without us we'll catch us to you." Katara said. One by one, they all looked at her as they passed, walking out the door.

"I think I understand why being a secret bothers you so much." Katara started. "You don't want people to think you failed."

"You're right, I don't." Aang stated. "But the problem is I did fail."

"Aang, that's not true." Katara said.

"It is true. I was in Ba Sing Se. I was there but I lost. And now the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good."

"Remember, there's an invasion plan." Katara said.

"And I hate the invasion plan, too!" Aang shouted angry. "I don't want you or anyone else risking your lives to fix my mistakes!" he grabbed the fire insignia tapestry off the wall and flung it onto the floor, knocking hi staff over in the process. "I've always known that I would have to face the fire lord but now, I know I need to do it alone."

"Aang," Katara said quietly.

"Katara, please…just go, please." Aang begged. Katara lowered her head and stopped in the doorway.

"Is there anything you need?" Katara asked.

"I need to redeem myself, I need my honor back." Aang said. Wow, remind you of a certain somebody?

Meanwhile, Zuko was walking down a large hallway in the fire nation palace. Zuko took a deep breath, stepping into a large room pass a curtain. In the throne room, Fire Lord Ozai sat on his throne, a wall of fire separating him from the rest of the room.

Elsewhere, Katara was walking into Aang's room holding a tray of food. "I brought you some food." Katara said. She stopped. The room was empty. She gasped, dropping the trap and rushing out.

In the throne room, Zuko dropped to his knees, bowing to his father. "You have been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself, my son. Welcome home."

Meanwhile, Aang was flying over the ocean, trying to get as far away from the ship as he could and almost hit the water.

In the palace, "I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor. And I am the proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment, you slayed the avatar." Zuko looked up surprised.

"What did you hear?" Zuko asked.

"Azula told me everything." Ozai said. "She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity at the moment of truth." Zuko looked away.

Meanwhile, Aang was diving into the water to swim under a blockade of fire nation ships. Aang returned to the surface on the other side. Aang swum over to a piece of driftwood and grabbed onto it. It wasn't long before he got an idea. A few minutes later, Aang was windsurfing, using the driftwood as a board and his glider as a sail. However, it started to rain, and not just a drizzle but a downpour. Because of the rain, Aang ended up tumbling into the sea. He struggled to stay on the surface, grabbing onto the driftwood.

In the fire nation palace, Azula was laying in the center of her bed, her hair sprayed out against the pillows, a red and golden robe wrapped around her body. The door opened and Zuko loomed over his sister.

"Why'd you do it?" Zuko demanded.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." Azula said, not moving from her spot, or even opening her eyes.

"Why did you tell father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?" Zuko specified.

"Can't this wait until morning?" Azula asked.

"It can't," Zuko glared.

Azula sighed and sat up. "Fine, you seemed so worry about how father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about."

"But why?" Zuko asked as Azula climbed out of bed.

"Call it a generous gesture." Azula said. "I wanted to thank you for your help and I was happy to share the glory."

"You're lying," Zuko said.

"If you say so," Azula said, walking past her brother.

"You have another motive for doing this. I just haven't figured out what it is." Zuko said.

"Please, Zuko." Azula sighed tired. "What ulterior motive could I have? What could I possible gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar? Unless somehow, the avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turned to shame and foolishness. But you said yourself that was impossible. Sleep well, Zuzu." She said, lying back down on her bed. Zuko narrowed her eyes and walked out, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Elsewhere, lightning struck through the sky and Aang was still trying to stay above the water. "I'm not going to make it, I failed." Aang realized. There was another flash of lightning and before his eyes; an image of Avatar Roku appeared. "Roku?" Aang asked.

"You haven't failed, Aang." Roku said.

"But everyone thinks I'm dead. They think I've abandoned them, and I'm losing this war. I've letting the whole world down."

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it is me." Roku confessed. "I should've seen this war coming, and prevented it. You inherited my problems and my mistakes. But I also believe you are destined to redeem me, and save the world."

"I don't know." Aang sighed.

But then there was a beam of light, Yue appeared before him. "You already saved the world," Yue's spirit said. "And you'll save the world again but you can't give up."

Aang looked up hopeless, but as they rain kept pouring, he opened his eyes determined. "You're right, I won't give up." Aang said determined. He bended a large wave of water, climbing onto the driftwood like a surfboard.

Finally, he made it to Crescent Moon Isle where lava was flowing into the sea. Aang lay unconscious on part of the island that remained untouched by the island. He woke up at dawn when Momo jumped onto his chest and licking his cheek. Aang groaned and sat up.

"You're ok!" Katara cried, followed by Toph, Lin, Sokka, Aqua, Jade, Momo, Ember, and Appa and they formed into a group hug.

"I have so much to do." Aang said.

"I know, but you'll have our help." Katara said.

"You're not going anywhere without us." Ember smiled.

"We're a team." Lin said.

"And we're your guardians." Aqua winked.

"And the four of us are your sisters." Jade said.

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the fire nation, did you?" Toph asked.

"What about the invasion?" Aang asked.

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse." Sokka said.

"Hey, what's…" Toph started, pulling something out of the water. Aang's burst up glider. "Oh…it's your glider," she said, passing it to the air bender.

"That's okay. If someone saw it…it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive." Aang jumped up the cliff and spun the glider over his head, slamming the glider into the lave rocks. He jumped back down to the shore where his friends were waiting as the glider burst into flames.


	41. The Headbands

The Headband:

In the royal fire nation palace, Zuko finally stood from him bed after not being able to sleep for some time. He pulled a cloak on and pulled the hood over his head and started to walk the halls.

In another part of the fire nation, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were flying through the air, hidden by the clouds. "I think I see a cave below," Aang said.

"I guess that's a good place for now," Aqua said and Sokka shushed them to stay quiet as they landed.

"Great job with the cloud camo, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as a kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut." Sokka said as they landed on the island.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in." Toph said sarcastic.

"Hey, we're in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds." Sokka said, pointing at a bird on a rock. The bird squawked and just down onto Sokka's head and the kids laughed.

"And you like this guy?" Ember said between her giggled.

"Yeah, it's cute." Aqua giggled. Sokka, hearing what she said, grinned and she blushed.

"Ok, so what now?" Jade asked as they entered the cave.

"Well it's pretty much no one here." Lin said.

"Well, this is it." Sokka said. "This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave…after cave…after cave," he finished weakly.

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new cloths." Katara said.

"Right, try to play as fire nation citizens," Ember said.

"Blending in is better than hiding out. If we get fire nation disguises, we'll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave." Aang said.

"Hiding in plain sight," Aqua nodded.

"Plus, they have real food out there. Does anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave-hoppers?" Toph asked. She punched the wall hard and several jumped out. Momo quickly caught one and ate it while the kids watched disgusted.

"Looks like we got out voted, sport." Sokka told Momo, turning to the others. "Let's get some new clothes."

A few minutes later, they finally found a house that had laundry hanging outside to dry. The kids were hiding behind a large rock observing. "I don't know about this. These clothes belong to somebody." Aang said.

"Aang's right." Jade said.

"I call the silk robe!" Katara laughed, running out.

"I call the suit!" Aang ran after her and soon, everyone was running out to grab something.

After they gotten dressed, "Ta-da, normal kid!" Aang said. Aang now wore red pants with a vest and a headband covering his arrow. Jade wore a similar outfit but with a knee length skirt with long socks and buckle shoes. Jade also wore a scarf over her forehead and a second scarf tied her hair up in a high ponytail. Toph wore a red tank top and pants with a small sleeveless shawl like robe over her arms. Her headband that held her bun up was now a golden one. Sokka wore a long dark robe over his own clothing, tying his ponytail into a topknot. Lin braided her hair into a crown like style, the rest hanging free behind her shoulders. She wore a red tank top and a floor length skirt that showed her stomach and red sandals. Ember wore an elbow length red shirt with the fire insignia on the right shoulder. Her shirt was tucked into her pants that had slits up to her knees on either side with red slip on shoes. Her hair was pinned out of her face and flowing behind her. Aqua wore a sleeveless shirt that hugged her chest and showed an inch of her stomach. That she wore a red knee length skirt with a slit up its side, black tights underneath, and small red shoes with socks. Aqua's hair was pinned up in a tight bun. She wore a hood over her head to cover her unnatural hair color. If anyone saw, she could just say she dyed it. Sokka couldn't take his eyes off her and blushing the whole time. Aqua was embarrassed but loved the attention. Sokka was thinking about how he was going to have to play protective jealous boyfriend when they went into town. Of course, he'll have to do the same for the other girls they had pretty much became a bunch of little sisters to him, all except Aqua of course. She wasn't in the little sister spot of his heart, more like the love spot.

"Hmm, I should probably wear shoes but then I won't be able to see as well. Sorry shoes!" Toph raised her foot and stomped the sole of the shoes out, hitting Sokka in the face with her accidently.

"How do I look?" Katara asked and everyone turned to her. She looked beautiful with a one sleeve red tank shirt and baggy red pants with a skirt over it. "Um…your necklaces." Aang suddenly remembered. All the girls but Toph looked down before sadly unclipping their necklaces and slipping them into their pockets. It was later in town, that the five girls bought matching fire nation red necklaces.

In a nearby ally, Toph had bought a new headband and Sokka had bought a topknot clasped. Aang was pushing Momo into his coat to hide him. "We used to visit our friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago." Aang explained as they all got together. "So everyone follow my lead and stay cool. Or as they say in the fire nation 'stay flamin'."

"Do they even say that anymore?" Lin asked. The others shrugged but followed.

"Greeting, my good hotman." Aang said to a passing man.

"Um…hi, I guess." The man said confused. However, the gang stopped at a butchers shop.

"Oh…we're going to a meat place," Aang said put off.

"Come on, Aang. Everyone here eats meat…even the meat!" Sokka cried out, pointing to a bow-hippo that was eating something off the ground.

"You guys go ahead…I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." Aang said.

"You know what, I'll go with him. He shouldn't wonder alone." Jade said, running after her brother.

Aang and Jade were walking down the streets when three official men stopped them. "It's over, we caught you." One of the men said.

"Who, us?" Aang asked.

"We didn't…do anything," Jade lied.

"It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here." One of the men said. Aang and Jade winched, they couldn't no their secret this soon…could they? "Next time you play hooky, you might want to take off your school uniforms." Aang and Jade laughed nervously.

A few minutes later, they were being shoved into one of the classrooms at a fire nation school. "Oh! Are these new minds ready for molding?" the teacher, Ms. Kwan, said.

"Um…sure," Jade lied.

"Right, let the molding begin." Aang said.

The officers were about to leave, "Wait a moment," Ms. Kwan said and the officers turned back to them. "You're not from the fire nation!" Jade and Aang tensed. "Clearly, you're from the colonies."

"Um…sure," Jade said.

"Of course, the fire nation colonies in the earth kingdom," Aang said relieved.

"Your etiquette is terrible." Ms. Kwan said. "In the homeland, we bow to our elders like so," The teacher bowed her head and held her hands in front of her. She left one hand open and the other in a fist touching the bottom of her palm. Jade and Aang imitated the bow. Jade was correct but Ms. Kwan tapped Aang's fist with her stick, obviously he had done something wrong.

A girl in the front row silently showed him that he had the hands mixed up. He changed his hand motions and did it correctly. "And we don't wear head coverings indoors." Ms. Kwan.

"Um…we have a medical problem." Jade lied.

"Right…we have scars, really embarrassing." Aang lied, scratching the back of his head.

"Very well, what are your names? Or should we just call you, 'Mannerless Colony Slobs." The teacher suggested.

"Just 'slob' is fine." Aang joked but the teacher wasn't laughing.

"I'm uh…Zula." Jade lied. "And this is my brother…"

"Um…Kuzon," Aang smiled.

Later that day, the bell rung as school let out. Aang opened his jacket and whispered, "We made it through the day, Momo."

"Who would have thought we'd have fun with normal children our age who doesn't worry about fighting in the war." Jade said quietly.

"Don't let the headmaster catch you with that monkey," someone said behind them and they spun to see the brown haired girl that had silently corrected Aang.

"What monkey?" Aang lied, closing his vest.

"Don't worry, I'm not a tattletale." The girl smiled. "My name's On Ji, I like your headbands by the way."

"Thanks," Jade smiled. That was when a taller boy pushed between Aang and Jade, hitting them roughly on the shoulders as he stopped next to On Ji.

"Oh Ji, you don't have to babysit the new kids." The boy, his name was Hide said.

"Wow, you must be one of those popular kids I've been hearing about." Aang said.

"That's right, now listen friend." Hide said, getting in Aang's face. "I know you're from the colonies, so I'll say this slowly. On Ji…is…my…girlfriend. Don't forget it."

"How could we not," Jade growled, stepping between the two boys, glaring Hide in the face. "And I'll appreciate it if you step out my brother's face."

Hide was about to do something but since Jade wasn't backing down and a nearby teacher was watching them suspiciously, he gave a signaled to Aang over Jade's shoulder to say he was watching him and stalked off with his arm around On Ji's shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you!" Aang yelled after him.

A small fire nation schoolboy named Shoji ran over, "I don't believe it. He didn't beat you up, not even a little."

"I guess I'm just lucky, plus I have my older sister looking after me." Aang shrugged.

"We were just on our way to play hide-and-explode. You wanna come?" Shoji asked.

Aang and Jade looked at each other and grinned, "I'd love to!" the two cried and the three schoolchildren ran off to play.

The sun was going down when Aang and Jade walked into the cave where everyone was sitting around a fire.

"Where have you been?" Katara cried.

"Do you know how worried we've been?" Aqua demanded. Aang and Jade were covered in scorch marks.

"We got invited to play with some kids after school." Aang explained.

"It was kind of fun," Jade shrugged.

"After what?" Sokka and Ember cried.

"We enrolled in a fire nation school and we're going back tomorrow." Aang said happy.

"Enrolled in what?" Lin gasped and Sokka fell over in shock.

"Yeah, apparently the clothes we got were fire nation school uniforms." Jade explained.

In a prison cell, a guard was having an encounter with a nightly visitor. "You again?" the guard demanded. "Stop where you are!" That was when he saw his face. "Prince Zuko?" he gasped. Zuko grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the metal wall.

"I'm going in for a visit. You're gonna stand guard here and no one is going to know about this." Zuko threatened. A few minutes later, Zuko was looking at his uncle through the bars of his cell. "…Uncle, it's me." Zuko said. Iroh looked dirty and grimy from days in prison.

Meanwhile, all the kids were sitting around the fire. "Aang, Jade, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea." Sokka said.

"Good for you, Sokka." Aqua said.

"But it sounds…really terrible." Sokka finished.

"We got our outfits, what do you need to go to school for?" Toph asked.

"It's a change," Jade shrugged.

"And every minute we're in that classroom, we're learning new things about the fire nation. We already have a picture of fire lord Ozai. And here's one I made out of noodles!" Aang grinned, showing his family the two pictures.

"Um…okay," Ember said.

"Impressive, I admit." Sokka said. "But I still think it's too dangerous."

"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right into the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow…" Aang smirked. Aang and Jade knew this was one battle that they would win.

"Hmmmm…I am a fan of secret rivers," Sokka admitted. "Fine, let's stay a few days." Jade and Aang cheered, high fiving.

In the prison, "You brought this on yourself, you know." Zuko glared. "You could have been a hero!" But Iroh just turned away, refusing to say anything. "You have no right to judge me Uncle. I did what I had to do in Ba Sing Se, and you're a fool for not joining me." Iroh said nothing. "You're not saying anything?" Zuko growled and threw a fire ball at the wall in anger and frustration. "You're a crazy old man! You're crazy, and if you weren't in jail, you'll be sleeping in the gutter!" Zuko stomped out and Iroh lowered his head.

In the classroom, the students stood as Ms. Kwan entered for the day. "Good morning, class. Recite the fire nation oath." The students turned to the portrait of Ozai and everyone but Aang and Jade who weren't sure how it went said, "My life, I give to my country. With my hands, I fight for Fire Lord Ozai and our forefathers before him. With my mind, I seek ways to better my country, and with my feet." When the pledge was said, the students sat back down giggling.

"Since it's obviously hilarious to mock our nation's oath," Ms. Kwan glared. "We'll bein with a pop quiz on our great march of civilization." The students groaned as they pulled out pens and paper.

"Question one, what year did Fire Lord Sozin battle the Air Nation Army?" Ms. Kwan asked. The other students wrote their answer. Jade was confused but wrote down the year of when they ran away however, Aang raised his hand. "Kuzon?" the teacher asked.

Aang stood and said, "Is that a trick question? The air nomads didn't have a formal military. Sozin defeated them by ambush." The other students were just staring at him shocked.

"Well, I don't know how you could possible know more than our nation history book, unless you were there a hundred years ago." Ms. Kwan said. Aang looked at Jade who was shaking her head no.

"I'll just write down my best guess." Aang said, sitting back down.

After that class, everyone sat on bleachers holding instruments. The music teacher tapped his stand and everyone started to play. Jade blew on her horn, but she'd never played one before so it was difficult.

However, beside her, Aang blew loudly on his Tsungi Horn, throwing in some wild dance moves. Jade laughed but everyone stopped and stared at them. Confused, they stopped playing. "I know, I'm a terrible Tsungi hornist." Aang admitted.

"No child. That hullabaloo going on with your feet, is that a nervous disorder?" the teacher asked. Jade looked at him confused, couldn't he tell that Aang was just dancing?

"I was just dancing. You do dances here in the homeland, right?" Aang asked.

"Not really, no." Shoji said in the row below them.

"Dancing is not conductive to a proper learning environment. Young people must have rigid discipline and order." The music teacher said strictly.

"But what about expressing yourself," Aang said.

"I know sometimes we're so moved by our love for our nation that we can't control our own bodies." The music teacher said. "…If you must, you may march in place quietly next time the urge hits you." The music started back up. Aang and Jade looked at each other. Aang wasn't happy about it but he marched in place while Jade just blew on her horn. This school was all about academics, nothing about being yourself and showing who you were by being unique, just a bunch of facts and statistics.

At recess, Aang and Jade were walking into the courtyard where students were whispering and glancing at them. "Oh, hi, Kuzon. I really liked that crazy dance you were doing."

"Thanks," Aang smiled. "I could show it to you again if you like."

"That'd be fun." Jade said. But that was when she had to pull him out of the way of an oncoming fireball.

"What'd you say, colony trash? You gonna show her something?" Hide demanded.

"Just some dance movements," Aang shrugged as if it meant nothing.

"Nobody shows my On Ji anything, especially movements." Jade stepped out of the way as Hide dived at them, knowing Aang had this. True, Aang easily dodged Hide's attacks, but that was when the headmaster interrupted them as Hide fell to the ground. Aang hadn't laid one hand on him either and it was Aang and Jade who were in trouble, although Jade had just been watching.

"Picking fights on your second day?" the school headmaster demanded. "We have to have a conference to discuss your punishment. Bring your parents to my office after school."

"Parents?" Jade froze.

"But…" Aang started but the headmaster was leaving. Only seconds later were they struck with an idea.

After school, "Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs.…" the headmaster started. Aang and Jade sat in chairs between Katara and Sokka. Sokka were a fake mustache and beard while Katara had her hair tied in two buns on either side of her hair. Aqua had found something to use as padding to make it look like Katara was at least seven or eight months pregnant.

"Fire!" Sokka announced and Jade resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Wang Fire, this is my wife, Sapphire."

"Sapphire Fire, nice to meet you," Katara said.

"Mr. and Mrs.…Fire," the headmaster said. "You children have been enrolled here for two days and they're already causing problems. They've argued with their history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil."

"My goodness!" Katara faked gasped. "That doesn't sound like our children."

"That's what any mother would say, ma'am." The headmaster said. "Nonetheless, you're forewarned. If either of them act up one more time, I'll have to send them to reform school, by which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Headmaster. I'll straighten these children out." Sokka said, turning to 'his' kids. "As soon as we get home, you're gonna get the punishment of a lifetime!" Sokka snapped.

"That's what I like to hear," the headmaster smirked as they left.

On the rim of the royal volcano, Zuko and Mai were sitting as they had a picnic watching the sunset. "Orange is such an awful color." Mai said.

"You always hate the world," Zuko muttered. _She _wasn't hateful, _she _enjoyed life.

"I don't hate you," Mai said.

Zuko sighed and said, "I don't hate you either." Mai moved to kiss him and he unconsciously moved back. It was like he was the one betraying _her._ Mai sighed and moved back, then they caught sight of Azula walking to them.

"Mai, Ty Lee needs your help untangling her braid." Azula said.

"Sounds pretty serious," Mai stood and left.

"So, I hear you've been to visit Uncle Fatso in the prison tower." Azula said.

Zuko stood and demanded, :That guard told you."

"No, you did, just now." Azula said.

Zuko quietly sat back down and said, "Okay, you caught me. What do you want, Azula?"

"Actually nothing," Azula said. "Believe it or not, I'm looking out for you. If people find out you're been to see Uncle, they'll think you're plotting with him. Just be careful, dum-dum."

Meanwhile, at the cave, Sokka still had the beard on his face and was currently yelling at Aang and Jade. "That settles it, no more school for you!" he snapped, straightening up.

"You do remember that you're not really our father, right?" Jade asked.

"And I'm not ready to leave." Aang insisted. "I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like, Sokka. You get to be normal all the time."

"Haha," Toph mocked while Lin and Ember laughed.

"Listen guys," Aang said. "Those kids at school are the future of the fire nation. If we wanna change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom."

"What could you possible do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?" Sokka asked.

"I'm gonna throw them…a secret dance party!" Aang exclaimed. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Go to your room!" Sokka pointed to the back of the cave.

That night in the cave, Toph and Lin were earth bending tables up. Sokka and Aqua were putting candles up while Ember was lighting them.

"I can't believe we're having a dance party. It seems so…silly," Sokka said.

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork." Aang said, doing a dance. Katara was bending juice into an earth made punchbowl while Jade was putting up chairs. They all stopped as they noticed the schoolchildren coming up. Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire were forced to be hidden behind an earth wall in the back of the cave.

A few minutes later, some of the kids were now playing their instruments as the band. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Flamey-os!" Aang announced. "Yeah, this ought to get everybody moving." He turned to the other schoolchildren. The problem? No one was moving.

"Now what do we do?" Shoji asked quietly.

"This is when you start dancing." Aang said.

"…I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave." A nearby boy said nervously, looking around as if expecting his parents to jump out at any moment and scold him.

"Oh boy, listen guys…dancing isn't something you think about." Aang explained. "It's a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you."

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon." Shoki said. "But we don't do that here.

"Sure you do." Aang said. "You have for generations. It just so happens that I know several classic fire nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as 'the phoenix flight'." He said, doing a dance move. "And this was the 'camlephant strut'." He did another dance move that ended up with him landing in front of two girls who giggled blushing. He somersaulted backwards and bowed to the crowd.

Toph, Lin, Katara, and Ember were sitting at one of the tables. Sokka and Aqua were standing nearby awkward. Jade was watching Aang closely, making sure nothing happened.

"Who knew twinkletoes could dance?" Toph said.

"It's an amazing but true fact." Lin said.

"He was actually a good dancer before we left home." Ember said, sipping at her drink. She wondered briefly if Jet would have asked her to dance if he were here.

In the prison cell, Zuko knelt down and passed a plate of food through the bars. "I brought you some komodo-chicken. I know you don't care for it, but I figure it beats prison food." Iroh said nothing. "I admit it, I have everything I always wanted but it's not at all how I thought it would be. The truth is I need your advice. I know the guardians are still out there and I think the avatar is still alive. I know he is! I'm losing my mind. Please Uncle, I'm so confused! I need your help." Iroh said nothing and Zuko stood angry. "Forget it! I'll solve it myself! Waste away in here for all I care!" Zuko snapped. He stomped to the door, looked over his shoulder one last time before disappearing.

In the cave, everyone was dancing and laughing, even Sokka and Aqua had finally gotten over their awkwardness. Lin as dancing with a fire nation boy and Ember was dancing in a group with three other girls.

A few minutes later, everyone stopped dancing and stood in a large circle as Katara and Aang started a dance. The dance was full of cartwheeling and jumping over the other's head, really complicated steps but the two did it perfectly. In the end, Katara had her leg kicked up while Aang held her up with his arm around her back. Both were sweating and breathing hard.

Outside, the headmaster, three officers, and Hide were making their way to the cave. "It is a dancing party. You did the right thing by telling me, Hide." The headmaster said.

"Anytime, headmaster, sir." Hide bowed. That was when everyone stopped dancing as they entered the cave, everyone except Jade and Aang who started dancing together. This night was just the thing to get Jade off her feet as she tried to get over to Zuko.

"They're the one we want! The children with the headbands!" the headmaster cried, pointing to Aang and Jade who were now frozen as they saw who had interrupted their party. Ash and Jade dived into the crowd, trying to disappear. One of the officers grabbed the shoulder of a boy with a headband and turned him around.

"Looking for me?" Shoji smiled. He had taken his belt off and tied it on his head to help his new friends.

"That's not the one! They're here somewhere. Don't let them leave the cave!" the headmaster cried as the four men started running around but everyone in the whole party had taken off their belts and tying it around their foreheads so it was impossible to tell where the two siblings were.

The gang ran to the back of the tunnel where Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby had been hidden. Aang was last and turned back to the crowd. Shoji was close by and winked, Aang bowed in fire nation style. "Come on," Jade said as they ran. Aang nodded and used earth bending to seal off their exit. Shoji's jaw dropped as he realized his friend was an earth bender and Jade probably was too.

A few minutes later, the gang were flying away on Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby, slicing through the night air. "We're safe Sokka, you can take off the moustache, now." Katara said.

"Oh no, I can't. It's permanently glued to my skin." Sokka said, stroking his fake moustache.

"Way to go dancypants," Toph said. "I think you really did help those kids. You taught them to be free."

"It was a great thing," Ember said.

"I just hope that none of the kids get into trouble," Jade sighed.

"I'm sure they won't be. They surely won't punish everyone." Lin said.

Elsewhere, Zuko had a cloak over her head and stared down a large man with three eyes. Yes, three eyes, two normal ones and one in the center of his forehead. The man was tall, at least twice as tall as Zuko.

"You sure you weren't followed?" Zuko asked but the man said nothing. "I've heard about you. They say you're good at what you do and even better at keeping secrets. The Avatar's alive. I want you to find him, and end up. But he's also traveling with a girl. She has long dark hair and beautiful grey eyes," Zuko coughed suddenly feeling uncomfortable under the man's stare. "I don't want her harmed in any way, understood?" He said nothing so Zuko assumed that meant he understood.


	42. Sokka's Master

Sokka's Master:

That night, everyone was lying against the grass, watching the night sky as a meteor raced by overhead. "Wow, it's beautiful." Aqua gave a small smile.

"I can of something more beautiful." Sokka said, lying next to him. Noticing he was looking down at her, she gave an embarrassed but happy grin. He was about to kiss her when, "Hey, enough of the lovey dovey stuff." Lin protested a few feet away. Aqua rolled her eyes and rested against Sokka's side as he pulled her to lie on his chest.

"This is amazing to watch." Katara said, focusing on where the meteor had been.

"Kind of makes you realized how insignificant we are." Sokka said.

"Nah, we may be small compared to it, but we all have our own purpose for being here." Ember said.

"Eh, you've seen nothing once you've seen it a thousand times." Toph shrugged.

"Maybe, but that doesn't make anything any less beautiful." Jade said. However, there was a sparkle in the sky as the meteor started to fall towards the earth.

"Oh, man. You've never not seen anything like this." Sokka said wide eyed as everyone one but Toph jumped up. The meteor flew straight over their heads and crashed someone nearby. There was an explosion, and the surrounding ground was caught on fire. Then ran to the edge of the hill, only to discover that there was a town that lay at the bottom.

"The fire is gonna destroy that town!" Katara cried.

"Not if we can stop it." Aang said.

"Well come on!" Jade insisted, climbing on Sapphire. The gang climbed on the three animals and flew to the bottom of the hill and landed near the fire.

"There's a creek over here, I'll bend the water on to the fire." Katara said, moving to Appa's head.

"I'll come with you," Aqua said, climbing off Sapphire and onto Appa and the two girls flew off on the bison.

"Toph, Lin, make a trench to keep the fire from coming any closer." Aang leaded.

"On it," Lin said and the two earth benders set to work.

"I'll try to absorb as much flames as I can," Ember said, rushing into the flames.

"What should I do?" Sokka asked, realizing that he couldn't do much not being a bender.

"Keep an eye on Momo." Aang said as Momo landed on Sokka's head.

"So what, I'm just a lemur sitter?" Sokka asked, petting Momo's head, comforting him. Aang ran into the fire to find our Ember was doing. Toph, Lin, and Ember were pushing the flames back while Katara, Appa, and Aqua returned, carrying a large wave of water from the creek and onto the fire, putting out most of the licking flames.

Toph put out the leftover flames with a large block of earth that she made roll pass Ember and over it. "Sokka, stand clear!" Aang called, grabbing a water ball from Katara and Aqua as they flew overhead.

"Right, stand clear, got it." Sokka said sad. Holding Momo he took a few steps out of the way. Aang bended the water and maid it rain more over the fire while Jade blew a large bit out with a giant gust of wind. That was when Momo flew into the air and a glob of water soaked Sokka.

"Good work, everybody." Ash said, brushing his hands off.

"That was pretty good teamwork." Lin said.

Inside the fire nation prison, Iroh was slumped over against the wall and drooling. The warden looked at him disgusting, dropping a bowl of mushy food on the ground and kicking it into the cell. Iroh, very pathetically, crawled over to it and scooped the food into his mouth off the floor.

"Look at you," the warden glared. "You're just a fat, disgusting old man. You do nothing, you say nothing. You just roll around in your own filth like a pig. You're a disgrace." The warden spit at Iroh and walked out. As soon as he was gone, Iroh grinned and sat up. He picked the bowl up and calmly started to eat his supper.

In the small fire nation town they had saved, Aang, Katara, Toph, Jade, Lin, Ember, and Aqua were sitting outside at a restaurant with trays of food in front of them. "These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night." Aang said as they ate.

"Kind of scary," Jade said. "Not even knowing you were that close to death.

"The worst thing about being in disguise is we don't get the hero worship anymore. I miss the love." Toph said.

"It was kind of nice," Ember grinned.

"Boo-hoo, you poor heroes." Sokka said, sitting on the floor a few feet away with his tray of food next to him but he wasn't eating.

"What's your problem?" Katara demanded. "You haven't even touched your smocked sea slug."

"Sokka…are you okay?" Aqua asked more gently.

"It's just…all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff," Sokka started. "Like putting out forest fires, and flying around, and making other stuff fly around. Ok, I can't do anything."

"That's not true. No one can read a map like you." Katara said.

"I can't read at all." Toph put in.

"You're more amazing than you think." Aqua insisted.

"You've been keeping us on schedule." Lin said.

"You're a great strategist too." Jade said.

"Yeah, the best," Ember nodded.

"And who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time, I mean, look at Katara's hair, right. What's up with that?" Aang said, trying to imitate Sokka's sarcasm but it wasn't working for him.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" Katara said, nervously looking around with her hands over her hair.

"Nothing, I was just trying too…" Aang was trying to apologize.

"Look," Sokka interrupted downhearted. "But the face is that each of you is so amazing and so special and I'm…not. I'm just the guy in the group who's regular."

"Sokka, that is so not true," Aqua insisted, going to sit down next to him and put a comforting hand on his knee.

Katara sat down on Sokka's other side and said, "I'm sorry you're feeling so down, but I hope you know none of us see you that way. I know something that's gonna make you feel better,"

"You do?" Sokka asked depressed.

A few minutes later, everyone stood inside of a shop that sold weapons. "Shopping!" Sokka grinned. He grabbed Aqua's wrist and pulled her over to the weapons on a rack.

"Maybe a little something to reinvigorate my battling." Sokka said, pulling a nun-chuck from the rack. "Hey, how about this?" he asked, twirling it around.

Aqua stepped back to avoid getting hit, "Careful with that, before you hurt someone, Sokka." Aqua said. And just seconds later, Sokka hit himself in the head and fell over, knocking a few weapons off and making the nearby Lin and Toph jump. Aqua sighed and went to check if he was alright.

Meanwhile, Katara was pulling on a pair of gloves. "Hmm, these feel nice." Jade smiled, grabbing another pair of soft feeling gloves.

"They do feel nice," Ember said, snatching one of the gloves.

"What do you think?" Aang asked behind them. The three girls turned to see Aang now towered over them, wearing a fancy suit of armor.

"Um…isn't that a bit much?" Lin asked, walking over.

"Why would you think that?" Aang said, just as he fell over. "I'll just stick to what I got." Aang groaned. Meanwhile, Aqua was watching Sokka as he made one of the weapons fly towards the ceiling. He quickly turned and guided her away, whistling innocently. Not a minute later, Sokka was trying to pick up a large metal club but only succeeded in dragging it a few feet.

A few minutes later, Aqua had lost sight of Sokka finally found him gaping at a large beautiful sword on the wall. "Sokka, what are you doing?" Aqua asked from behind it.

"It's so shiny," Sokka said dazed, walking up to it.

"You have a good eye." The shop keeper said, walking over as the rest of their gang surrounded it.

"That's an original from Piandao, the greatest sword master and sword maker in fire nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here." The shopkeeper explained, walking away.

"That's it!" Jade suddenly exclaimed.

"It's what you needed all along." Aang said.

"A sword?" Sokka asked.

"Not the sword…a master," Lin explained as Sokka pulled the sword off the wall.

"They're right, we've all had masters or in our case, are the masters…sort of," Ember said, gesturing towards herself and the other guardians.

"You should find out if you can study under Piandao." Aqua grinned.

"That's a great idea." Katara said. "I could've never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher."

"I learned from badger moles." Toph said. "They don't talk, but they're still good teachers."

"It would be nice to be a master swordfighter." Sokka said, examining the blade of the sword. "All right, I'll talk to him."

Meanwhile, in the jail cell, Iroh was working hard, doing exercises to get physically stronger than he ever had been.

Sokka, a few minutes later, were standing alone outside the gates of Piandao's castle like house. He knocked but no one answered. He started to beat on the door frantically after a few minutes when a butler named Fat, answered.

"Can I help you?" Fat demanded.

Sokka quickly straightened up. "I've come to train with The Master."

"You should know the master turns almost everyone away." Fat said and held out his hand. "What did you bring him to prove you're worth?"

Sokka frantically started patting down his clothes, trying to find something he could use but sadly, he could find nothing. "Right, let's get this over with." Fat sighed, leading Sokka inside, pass a garden and into a large room where a dark skinned man, Piandao, sat. Sokka gulped and stepped forward.

"Master, my name is Sokka, and I wish to be instructed in the way of the sword." Sokka said, feeling nervous but tried not to let it show in his voice.

"Sokka, that's an unusual name." Piandao said, not turning to the water tribe boy.

"Oh, uh, really…where I come from, the fire nation colonies, it's a pretty normal name…for a fire nation colonials." Sokka stuttered. Why didn't he think of using a fake name? A more common fire nation one, he was already messing this up.

"Let me guess, you've come hundreds of miles from your little village where you're the best swordsman in town and you think you deserve to learn from the master."

"Well actually, I've been all over the world." Sokka confessed.

"Yeah, here we go." Piandao sighed.

"And I know one thing for sure," Sokka paused to get onto his knees and hung his head. "I have a lot to learn."

"You're not doing a very good job of selling yourself." Piandao glanced over his shoulder.

"I know." Sokka sighed. "Your butler told me that when I met you, I would have to prove my worth. But the truth is…I don't know if I am worthy."

"Hmm, I see. Well then," Piandao grinned and picked up his nearby sword. "Let's find out together how worthy you are." Sokka's head shot up surprised. "I will train you." Piandao said and Sokka started to grin.

A few minutes later, Sokka was dressed in a dark outfit, standing with Piandao outside in a sword fighting ring. "The first thing you must learn is that your weapon is an extension of yourself." Piandao said, pulling out his on sword. "You must think of it as another part of your own body."

"Like a second head?" Sokka guessed.

"Well, more like an extra-long, really sharp arm." Piandao corrected. "The sword is a simple tool, but in the hands of a master it becomes the most versatile weapon." Piandao put his sword in its case and got into a stance. "And just as the imagination is limitless so too are the possibilities of the sword." Sokka smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, Aang, Toph, Katara, Lin, Ember, Jade, Aqua, Appa, Sapphire, Momo, and Ruby were all lying around on the country side while Sokka was training. "What should we do today?" Aang asked.

"It's so boring," Aqua groaned.

"I've never been so bored." Ember pouted.

"I'm tapped out. I already picked my toes, twice." Toph said.

"Twice?" Aag and Lin asked.

"The first time was for cleaning but the second time's just for the sweet picking sensation." Toph said.

"O…k," Jade yawned, curling up into a ball for a short nap.

"Sokka's been in charge of the schedule. I'm not sure what we should be doing." Katara said.

"Plus, it's so hot today." Toph muttered.

"How hot is it?" Aang tried a joke.

"I don't know. Real hot," Toph shrugged.

"Super hot." Lin said.

"It's so hot, it's so hot…Momo is shedding like Appa!" Katara exclaimed but no one laughed.

"I guess the jokes don't run in with the family." Aang shrugged.

"Oh, everyone's a critic." Katara huffed.

Inside, Sokka and Piandao sat at a table with paper and ink on it. "The warrior practices a variety of arts to keep his mind sharp and fluid." Piandao said, gesturing to the paper on the table. "The first you will learn is calligraphy. Write your name." he said, handing the brush to Sokka.

"Writing my name will name me a better swordsman?" Sokka asked as Piandao corrected Sokka's hold on the brush.

"When you write your name, you stamp the paper with your identity. You must learn to use your sword to stamp your identity on a battlefield." Piandao exclaimed. Sokka took hold of his sleeve so he wouldn't get it in the ink and put his brush over the paper. "Remember, you cannot take back a stroke of the brush, or a stroke of the sword." Sokka's hand started to shake. He was about to write, but then he started thinking and accidently drew ink on his face.

"You are getting ink on your face." Piandao said.

"I am?" Sokka asked, looking down at the brush. He hadn't even noticed. "So this is about putting my identity, on the page, right?" Sokka asked and Piandao nodded. Sokka grinned and purposely brushed paint over the rest of his face. Once he did, he stamped his face onto the paper and smeared the ink over it. Sokka grinned and showed the large ink mark to Piandao. Piandao closed his eyes and sighed.

A few minutes later, Sokka and Fat were equipment and was in the training area practicing with wooden swords. Piandao sat on the steps of the building to watch. Sokka ran at Fat with his sword out but Fat easily knocked it out his hands. Sokka ran as Fat chased him.

Later that day, Sokka was being up a large hill by Piandao blindfolded. "Landscape painting teaches a warrior to hold the lay of the land in his mind." Piandao stopped them at the top and pulled Sokka's blindfold off. "In battle, you only have an instant to take everything in." Sokka rubbed his eye and gasped, looking at the beautiful scene ahead of him. He'll have to take Aqua up here, she would love it! However, the amazement didn't last long because Piandao forcefully turned him around and pushed Sokka to sit on his knees in front of a small table with paper, ink, and a brush.

"Now, paint it." Piandao said firmly. Sokka gapped and tried to get a glance at the waterfall behind him but Piandao turned him around. "And no peeking," he said. Sokka sighed and grabbed the brush.

An hour later, Sokka went to find Piandao. When he did, the sword master was meditating. "I'm finished." Sokka said. Piandao turned to look at the picture, only to discover it looked like something a five year old would dry. Very bright and colorful, there was also a sun with a smiley face and a rainbow.

"You added a rainbow." Piandao stated.

"Is that ok?" Sokka asked, suddenly worried. Piandao sighed and shook his head. A few minutes later, Sokka and Fat were in the practice ring again. Sokka was doing better, but in the end, when he went to strike, "Sokka," Piandao called from the sidelines, distracting him. He turned to the master, only to have Fat knock him down. "Concentrate on what you're doing." Piandao said. Sokka pouted but gave a thumb up.

A few minutes later, Piandao led Sokka to a garden. "Rock gardening teaches the warrior to manipulate his surroundings and use to his advantage." Piandao explained.

"Manipulate them to my advantage." Sokka narrowed his eyes and concentrated. Piandao watched, only slightly concerned as Sokka started to arrange the items in the garden. When he was finished, Sokka was relaxing as he laid on the chair he made from the rocks and moss. Fat walked into the garden and his jaw dropped.

"Hey, would you mind getting a cold drink for me?" Sokka called to Fat. Fat gasped and lookg at Piandao.

"I'll take a slice of lemon in mine, please." Piandao said. Fat muttered and walked off to get the drinks.

Minutes later, Sokka and Fat were once again fighting. Fat swung his sword but Sokka blocked it. Sokka tried to hit but was also blocked. After a few more tries between them, Sokka noticed Fat had an opening and managed to knock Fat's should out his hand. Fat was shocked but raised his hands to signify his defeat. Sokka grinned and bowed to Piandao. Piandao sipped his drink calmly.

Meanwhile, in the fire nation prison, Iroh was doing push ups, clapping his hands together each time he came up. The warden could hear the clapping and walked to Iroh's cage to see what he was up to. When he did, Iroh was slumped against the wall, a weird crazy expression on his hands and slowly clapping his hands together.

"Crazy old man," the warden muttered and walked off. Iroh clapped a few more times and when the warden was gone, Iroh grinned.

Elsewhere, Aang, Jade, Aqua, Lin, Katara, and Ember were sitting around studying a fire nation map. "So where are we going next?" Katara asked.

"Well, we're here." Ember said, pointing to a spot on the map.

"No, we're over at this island." Aang said, pointing to another spot near it.

"I thought we were over here." Jade said, pointing to a spot way off.

"You noddle brains don't know what you're doing." Toph said from her spot lying on the ground nearby. "I miss Sokka."

"I do too," Aqua pouted.

"Ooh, I got one." Katara said with an excited grin. "If you miss him so much, why don't you marry him?" Toph groaned at the lame joke and rolled over.

"Who knows, maybe we really will get wedding invitation, right _Aqua." _Lin elbowed her blushing sister. Everyone laughed at the pouting girl.

Elsewhere, Sokka and Pandao were sitting across from the other. "You've had a good first day of training." Piandao praised.

"I have?" Sokka asked surprised. "I thought I messed up every single thing we worked on."

"You messed things up in a very special way." Piandao explained. "You are ready for a real sword."

"Are you giving me one of yours?" Sokka asked excited.

"No." Piandao said and Sokka groaned. "Your sword must be an extension of yourself. So tomorrow, you will make your own sword." Sokka grinned.

Not minutes later, Sokka and Piandao stood in front of a table that held many bricks of steel. "Choosing the correct material is the most important step in crafting a sword." Piandao said. "You must trust your steel with your life. Choose carefully." Sokka picked up two bricks on the table, testing their weight in his hands. He put them down and picked up another brick. He sniffed it and then bit it. He put it down and started to think when he got a genius idea.

"Master, would it be possible for me to leave and bring back a special material for my sword?" Sokka asked eagerly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Piandao smiled.

Meanwhile, on the hill they've been on all day, everyone was sleeping in a time of peace. They didn't get many peaceful moments anymore. That was when Toph jumped up, successfully waking everyone up. "Sokka's coming!" Toph exclaimed.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" Sokka asked as he made his way over.

"Sokka!" Everyone cried, getting into a group hug. He looked surprised but hugged them all back.

"Say something funny." Aang said.

"Funny how?" Sokka asked and everyone but Toph laughed. "What's their deal?"

"I don't know. They missed you or something. I didn't care," Toph lied shrugging.

"Thanks, that warms my heart." Sokka said. "Anyway, I need some help." Sometime later, the complete gang except for the animals of the group, were walking up to the crater that still held the meteor.

An hour later, Sokka, Aang, Katara, Aqua, Ember, and Jade were pushing the meteor up the hill towards where Piandao lived. Toph and Lin stood behind them, using their earth bending to push the giant rock. When they reached it, everyone but Toph, Lin, and Sokka were panting and leaning on the rock. Sokka ran up to the door and used the knockers to bang frantic. Piandao opened the doors not a second later. "Who's this?" Piandao asked, looking at the extra company.

"Oh, these are my friends, just other good fire nation folks." Sokka said nervously and Piandao bowed to the small group of children. "Do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite?" Sokka asked.

Piandao put a hand on the meteor and everyone was tense for a moment, waiting his response. When he answered he said, "We'll make a sword unlike any other in the world."

A few minutes later, Sokka's friends were watching as Sokka made his sword. Sokka was sweating hard but he still continued, breaking off a large piece of the meteor and using it to make hi sword. Hours passed as he worked, everyone falling asleep randomly as time passed but snapping out of it within minutes.

Finally, it was finished. Everyone was looking excited as Piando dipped the burning sword into a trough of water to cool. The blade was a dark black color, unlike any other.

In the main building, Sokka sat in front of Piandao. Aang, Katara, Toph, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember sat behind Sokka and Fat sat behind Piandao, holding onto Sokka's sword.

"Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure." Piandao stated. "You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me." Fat knelt down and gave Piandao the sword. "No, it certainly wasn't your skills." Sokka looked down, felling ashamed. "You showed me something beyond that." Piandao pulled Sokka's sword from the sheathe the black blade gleaming in the sunlight from the windows. "Creativity, versatility, intelligence…these are the traits that define a great swordsman and these are the traits the define you." Piandao put Sokka's sword back in the case and knelt down in front of Sokka, handing it over to him. "You told me you didn't know if you were worthy, but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained."

Sokka looked down at the sword in his hands, feeling more ashamed than he thought he would. "I'm sorry, Master. You're wrong. I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from the fire nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." His friends gasped, horrified. What was he doing! "I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I'm sorry." Sokka held his sword up to Piandao but the older man frowned and turned away.

"I'm sorry, too." Piandao pulled out his sword and in a split second, shrug it at Sokka. Sokka acted on instinct, blocking it as he pulled his own blade out. His friends stood to help but Sokka put his hand out. "No, this is my fight, alone." They weren't happy about it, but they stood back.

In Iroh's cell, the warden entered with a tray of food. The warden glared at Iroh who was slumped against the bars. "You used to be the pride of the fire nation, our top general the dragon of the west. Now look at you," the warden dropped the tray on the food and Iroh quickly snatched up a fruit. "Look what you've become." The warden sneered, leaving. As soon as he left, Iroh stood and held the fruit in his teeth, pulling off his shirt. A folded shirt had been on the inside, making Iroh looked like he had a large stomach but now, he was muscular and strong looking. Iroh grabbed the bar above him with one hand and started doing pull ups as he ate.

In the fire nation town, Sokka and Piandao were fighting in the ring while the others watched from nearby. Piandao shot forward with his sword out, he stabbed at the water tribe warrior but Sokka quickly dodged. Sokka tried a strike of his own but Piandao also dodged. Piandao swiped his sword at Sokka's legs but he jumped over and threw his sword at the older man. Piandao blocked the shot and Sokka was flung back a few feet, and slid across the floor. Sokka flipped himself backwards and jumped onto the post of the small bridge nearby. Piandao tried to swipe at Sokka's foot but he jumped onto another post to dodge. Piandao tried again but Sokka jumped off the rail and dodged to the side. Piandao once again tried but Sokka jumped off the end of the bridge onto the ground.

"Excellent, using your superior agility against an older opponent, smart." Piandao praised. Piandao ran at Sokka and Sokka was flung onto a stone staircase. Sokka ran backwards up the stairs, dodging Piandao's attacks. Sokka ducked as Piandao's sword swung over his head, slicing through part of the wall. Sokka gulped and ran at Piandao but the shot was blocked and Sokka rolled out of the way as they reached the top.

"Good use of terrain, fighting from the high ground." Piandao noted. Piandao was still below him on the steps and Sokka swung his sword at him but Piandao dodged and swung at Sokka. Sokka decided to pin Piandao's sword under his own blade and keeping it down with his forward. Piandao tried to pull his sword out but it was obvious that he couldn't. Piandao decided to throw Sokka off by pushing his sword up. Sokka stumbled back into large bamboo trees. Sokka looked up, feeling fearful as Piandao ran at him. Sokka ducked and Piandao cut through the bamboo stalk. Sokka ran into the bamboo trees, cutting through many on his way. Piandao followed as the bamboo Sokka cut got in his way but he quickly cut through them, trying to get to the younger man. Sokka finally stopped and grabbed one of the bamboo trees. He pulled at it and let it go so it smacked at Piandao but he saw it coming and cut through it.

"Yes, use your surroundings. Make them fight for you!" Piandao said excited. Sokka ran back into the sword fighting ring screaming as Piandao caught up. Sokka looked over his shoulder but Piandao was gone. Confused, he stopped and turned back around, only to find he was in front of him and running at him. Sokka leaned back, sliding under the blade and using his own sword to stop his fall. Deciding to use this to his advantage, Sokka swung his sword up, throwing dirt into Piandao's face and he was temporary blinded. Piandao tensed, unable to see but ready for an attack.

"Very resourceful," Piandao said. Sokka tried to sneak away quietly, but he broke a twig and Piandao, although still blinded, ran in Sokka's direction. Piandao stabbed at him but Sokka blocked the sword. Sokka watched in horror as Piandao knocked his sword from his hand and throwing it on the ground, far too far for Sokka to reach in time. Piandao swiped again and Sokka, now defenseless, landed on his back on the ground. He looked up fearful as Piandao pointed his sword at him. The gang jumped and quickly ran to aid their friend. Piandao swung his sword away from Sokka and pointed it at the gang. They all stopped.

"Excellent work, Sokka." Piandao commented and everyone looked at him confused. Piandao raised his sword and Fat threw the case at him. Piandao caught it on his sword, letting it slid on. "I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar and Guardians." Everyone looked at him surprised.

"How did you know?" Aang, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember asked as Fat walked over, holding a drink and towel.

"Oh, I've been around awhile. You pick things up," Piandao said, wiping his face clean so he could see. "Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was water tribe. You might want to think of a better fire nation cover name. Try 'Lee', there's a million Lee's."

"You knew this entire time and still trained him?" Aqua asked.

"Why would you agree to train someone form the water tribe?" Katara questioned.

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all." Piandao said, handing his sword to Fat. Piandao picked Sokka's sword up and handed it back to the water tribe warrior. "Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become an even greater master than I am," the benders smiled, proud of their friend/brother/boyfriend, and Sokka and Piandao bowed to the other.

Not long after, Sokka, Aqua, Lin, Jade, Ember, Katara, and Aang were leaving Piandao's residents, walking out the front gates. "Wait!" Fat shouted and everyone turned to see him running to them. "The master wanted you to have this, as something to remember him by." Fat handed Sokka a small brown pouch. He said his goodbyes and ran back to the house. Everyone turned to Sokka as he pulled open the bag.

"It's a Pai Sho tile." Sokka said, pulling the piece out.

"The white lotus," Aang said.

"It's a most important piece." Jade said. "At least to those who still cling to the ancient ways of playing the game,"

"What does it mean?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea." Sokka said. Everyone turned to look back at the building that they now realized had a lotus design on the doors, the fire nation insignia surrounding it. "Oooh, that reminds me. Toph, Lin, I thought you might like this since you've probably never had a chance to bend space earth before." He said, digging two meteor pieces out of his pocket and handing them to the two earth bending girls.

"Thanks, Sokka." Lin grinned, shifting the earth into different designs.

"Sweet, check it out." Toph said, shifting her own piece as they started to walk away.

"You know, I don't think there's such a thing as space earth. If it's from space, then it's not really earth."

"Must you ruin everything?" Sokka asked.

"I can't believe I missed you." Katara shook her head.


	43. The Beach on Ember Island

The Beach:

On a fire nation ship, Ty Lee and Azula were talking on the deck. "I'm so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island!" Ty Lee grinned. "It's gonna be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing."

"Doing nothing is a waste of time." Zuko said as he and Mai walked out onto the deck. "We're being sent away on a forced vacation. I feel like a child."

"Lighten us," Azula said. "So dad wants to meet with his advisors alone, without anyone else around. Don't take it personally."

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Ty Lee asked and Zuko flinched. Ember Island made him think of Ember, which made him think of Lin, which made him think of _her._

"We used to come every summer when we were kids." Azula explained.

"That must have been fun!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"That was a long time ago." Zuko said darkly, looking out into the ocean. He refused to lean on the rail because that's what _she _used to do when they were on his small ship.

On a dock, Li and Lo waited as the teenagers got off the ship. "Welcome to Ember Island, kids." The twins welcomed.

A few minutes, later, everyone was entering a poor looking beach house. "It smells like an old lady here." Zuko commented.

"Gee, I wonder why." Mai said sarcastic, looking at Li and Lo.

"Who are these two beautiful women?" Ty Lee asked, looking at a portrait on the wall of two young girls about their age.

"Can't you tell?" Li and Lo asked, striking the same pose as the two girls. They teenagers looked at them disgusted.

A few minutes later, Ty Lee was spreading out on a large bed. "Ooh, I love this seashell bedspread." Ty Lee grinned, snuggling into the covers.

"Are you serious?" Mai demanded. "It looks like the beach threw up all over it.

Everyone turned to Li and Lo as they started to talk. "We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend." Li said. "But Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind."

"Give it a chance," Lo said.

"And it can help you understand yourselves and each other." Li and Lo said. Li handed a smooth stone to Lo. "The beach has a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges." The two pulled off their robes to reveal swimsuits. "Time to hit the beach!" Mai covered Zuko's eyes but he shook her hand off and covered his own eyes disgusted. He couldn't help it, Mai just reminded him of how he had covered J…_her _eyes when Iroh was taking a steam bath in the woods and got captured by earth benders with Lin.

"Aang, I know swimming is fun and all." Toph said as everyone was enjoying themselves in the water. "But do you really think you should be exposing yourself like that. Cover up!" Toph cried as Aang swum on his back, Momo on his chest.

"What? I'm wearing trunks." Aang said confused.

"And it's not like you can see him anyway." Ember shrugged.

"I know…it's his tattoos." Toph said. "I'm worried about you! What if someone see you?"

"There are walls all around us. It's completely safe." Katara said, gesturing to the walls of the cavern that surrounded them.

"Why not have time to enjoy ourselves." Aqua said, standing waist deep in the water in her undergarments. Sokka was trying to sneak up behind her but she easily step sided him without turning and he fell face first in the water.

Not seconds later, Aang and Ember were shrieking as they flew through a water slide they had created. There was an opening and while Aang continued, Ember fell through the hole and Lin screamed as Ember landed on her.

Nearby, two fire nation soldiers sat. "This has to be the most boring job in the fire nation. Nothing ever happens!" the first shoulder said. However, the second one looked shot as Aang landed in a waterfall they could see. Aang laughed, climbing out of the water with Momo clinging onto his head and jumped using air bending onto some high rocks and disappeared in the cavern.

The fire nation soldiers looked horrified and were literally shaking in fear and were still shaking as they sent a messenger hawk to tell of the avatar's current living state.

Meanwhile, on the beach, Azula, Ty Lee, Zuko, and Mai were walking. Two little boys ran away screaming in fear as Azula purposely stepped on their sand castle. Zuko and Mai sat on a tower with an umbrella over them for shade.

Ty Lee was looking confused with her large pink beach bag slung over her shoulder, unsure what to do when a teenage boy appeared before her. "Hey, you need some help unpacking?" the boy asked, feeling far too eager to unpack a beach bag.

"Sure, thanks." Ty Lee grinned, tossing her bag into his arms, knocking him off his feet. He quickly jumped back up and dumped all the stuff onto the sand, making sure to spread Ty Lee's pink beach tower. Azula turned away feeling jealous as Ty Lee sat down on her tower. She looked up at the boy who had helped her but the sun was glairing into her eyes.

"Could you move over just a little bit more," Ty Lee asked. The boy looked confused but quickly moved, blocking the sun. "Perfect." Ty Lee winked and the boy's face turned red.

Meanwhile, Zuko was holding a pretty clear white shell to Mai. "Here, this is for you." Zuko asked, try to hand it to her but she just looked at it.

"Why would I want that?" Mai asked.

"I saw it and I thought it looked pretty…don't girls like stuff like this?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe stupid girls," Mai said, turning away.

"Forget it!" Zuko snapped, throwing the shell away. _She _would have appreciated it.

Meanwhile, another boy had just caught sight of T Lee, flipping her brown hair out of her eyes laughing. The boy quickly picked up the shell Zuko had tossed away and ran to her, handing it out. "Wow, thanks. This is so pretty." Ty Lee grin, taking the shell.

"Not as pretty as you are." The second boy flirted.

"That shell's not so great." The first boy growled jealously.

"Ahem, shade," Ty Lee said and the two boys quickly pushed each other, trying to block the sun off her eyes.

Zuko, meanwhile, was holding two ice creams and bringing one over to Mai. "I thought since it's so hot…here," Zuko tried to hand her it but the ice cream fell off the cone and onto her lap.

"Thanks. This is really refreshing." Mai said dryly. Zuko's eye twitched. _She _probably would have laughed, brushed the ice cream off, and took a bite out of his. Man, he needed to stop comparing the two girls it was already obvious how different the girls were.

Azula, however, was watching a volleyball game. "Ty Lee, get over here now!" Azula shouted where the girl was still flirting with the two boys. "We're playing next." Ty Lee grinned, doing a handstand and ran over. Zuko stood and threw off his shirt to play. Four girls nearby giggled as they watched the unknown prince get ready for the game. Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko huddled together on one side of the net while the other players waited on the other side.

"See that girl with the silly pigtails." Azula nodded to one of the girls on the other team that was kicking the ball in the air. "When she runs towards the ball, there's just a slightest hesitation of her left foot. I'm willing to bet a childhood injury has weakened her. Keep serving the ball to her left and we'll destroy her and the rest of her team. Dismissed." Azula said and they all got into position.

Azula now had the ball and gave it a hard spike but the other team couldn't get it. Zuko slid for the ball and kicked it into the air while his sister hit it at the pig-tailed girl. She jumped for it but missed. The ball landed next to the two boys, Chan and Ruon Jian who had been flirting with Ty Lee as a crowd gathered to watch what seemed to be an interesting match. Ty Lee flipped to the ball and kicked it over the net, landing softly on the net with perfect balance. Then Mai hit the ball over as it came back hard with her knee. As the ball went up, Azula jumped off using Zuko's back to throw herself in the air and kicked the ball so hard, it caught fire as it hit the ground, setting fire onto the net.

Azula looked more than creepy, glaring from behind the flaming net. "Yes, we defeated you for all time! You will never rise from your ashes of your shame and humiliation!" Azula turned to her brother and friends. "Well that was fun," she said easy going.

The two boys walked over to Ty Lee, "I'm having a party tonight. You should come by," Chan grinned.

"Sure, I love parties!" Ty Lee laughed.

"Your friend can come too," Ruon Jian said, pointing at Mai.

"What about me and my brother, aren't you going to invite us?" Azula demanded, crossing her arms. The two boys just looked at each other and turned back to the teens of four. "You don't know who we are, do you?"

"Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ruon Jian." Chan said obnoxious.

"Yeah," Ruon Jian agreed. Zuko was about to hit them, clenching his fists, but Azula put a hand on his arm to prevent him from doing so.

"Fine, you're invited." Chan said. "Just so you know though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party so…try and act normal."

Azula's grin was evil and demented, "We'll do our best." Azula said.

At the beach house, Li, Lo, Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were sitting outside on their balcony eating a fancy meal. "Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" Zuko asked.

"I guess I was intrigued." Azula said. "I'm so used to people worshipping us."

"They should," Ty Lee nodded.

"Yes, I know, and I love it!" Azula exclaimed. "But for once, I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were."

"Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand." Li and Lo said. "Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you. To the party!" the twins clapped.

At the party, Azula knocked on the door with Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee standing behind her. Chan answered, "Um…you're a little early. No one's here yet," Chan said in the empty house.

"I heard you'd be partying from dusk till dawn. It's dusk so we're here."

"But that's just an expression." Chan said.

"We are the perfect party guests." Azula said. "We arrive right on time because we are punctual."

Chan shrugged and let them in, leading them inside where a large table with foods on top sat. "Alright, listen, my dad's an admiral. He has no idea I'm having this party so don't mess anything up." Azula smirked, looking at Chan's outfit.

"That's a sharp outfit, Chan, careful." Azula smirked. "You could puncture the hull of an empire class fire nation battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea, because it's so sharp."

"Um…thanks," Chan said, unsure what to say to the crazy girl. Azula gave a wide smile but frowned as Chan walked away.

"Hey, first ones here, huh?" Ruon Jian said, turning to them.

"Well, what do you think of him?" Zuko asked Mai as they stood in the corner of a room, Mai sitting on the couch.

"I don't have any opinion about him, I hardly know him." Mai said.

"You like him, don't you?" Zuko demanded. Mai sighed and walked away while Zuko returned to glaring at Ruon Jian from across the room.

Minutes later, people were gathering inside the house for a party. "So how do you know Ty Lee?" one of the boys asked another.

"I met her at the beach today." The guy said. "She was impressed by a sand pagoda that I made for her."

"Well, I met her first!" a third boy declared.

Ty Lee, meanwhile, was standing against the wall with about ten boys surrounding her. "Look, it doesn't matter who I met first because I like you all." Ty Lee smiled.

"But which one of us do you like?" one of the boy's asked.

"Yeah." All the other said. "Tell us."

"I don't know, I don't know." Ty Lee cried, deciding to put an end to it by kicking and punching the boys who fell unconscious. Ty Lee quickly cart wheeled away and to Azula who stood sulking in a corner.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here." Ty Lee said, relieved to have found the princess. "These boys won't leave me alone. I guess they all just like me too much."

"Come on, Ty Lee, you can't be this ignorant." Azula glared.

"What are you talking about?" Ty Lee asked confused as Azula leaned against the pillar behind her.

"Those boys only like you because you make it so easy for me. You're not a challenge, you're a tease. It's not like they actually care who you are." Ty Lee's face twitched and she started to cry. "Ok, ok, calm down." Azula said, grabbing Ty Lee's hand. "I didn't mean what I said. Look, maybe I just said it because I was a little…jealous." Azula admitted.

"What?" Ty Lee asked surprised. "You were just jealous of me. But you're…the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world!"

"Well, you're right about those things." Azula said, turning to look at the boys in the room as she crossed her arms. "But for some reason when I meet boys, they act as if I'm going to do something horrible to them."

"But you probably would do something horrible to them." Ty Lee laughed. Azula frowned and turned back to the girl. "I'm sure they're just intimidated by you. Ok, look," Ty Lee tried to help. "If you want a boy to like you, just look at him, and smile a lot and laugh at everything he says, even if it's not funny."

Azula looked down, "Well that sounds really shallow and stupid." Azula looked up and grinned. "Let's try it."

Ty Lee leaned against the pillar this time and tried to act like a boy. "Ok, hey there sweet sugar cakes. How ya likin this party?" Ty Lee made her voice slightly deeper than normal and Azula laughed so loud that everyone turned to look at her.

Meanwhile, Mai was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed, Zuko sat next to her with his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm bored." Mai said.

"I know." Zuko said.

"I'm hungry." Mai said.

"So what." Zuko said.

"So, find me some food." Mai said.

"Sure," Zuko stood, walking away to get the requested food.

Azula walked over to Chan who was talking to a pretty fire nation girl. "Chan, I'm ready for a tour of the house." Azula said. Chan placed his drink in the girl's hands and walked away. Azula put her drink perfectly balanced on the girls head and walked after him out onto the balcony. The girl glared, clenched her fists around the drinks, and the drink on her head started to steam with her anger.

"Is this your first time on Ember Island?" Chan asked.

"No, I used to come here years ago." Azula answered as they leaned over the rail of the balcony.

"It's a great place if you like sand." Chan said and Azula forced herself to laugh. Seeing as he was on a roll, Chan tried another joke. "Yeah, it's like, welcome to sandy land!" The two laughed.

"Your arms looked so strong," Azula admired.

"Yeah, I know." Chan grinned and kissed the princess. "You're pretty," he said as he pulled away.

"Together, you and I will be the strongest couple in the world!" Azula gave a wicked grin as blue fireballs appeared in her hands, giving her a sinister look. "We will dominate the Earth!"

"Um…I gotta go," Chan said, running back into the party. Azula looked confused in the direction he had runs off in.

Zuko was walking through the crowd with a plate of food in his hands. He shouted out as someone bumped into him, knocking the food on the ground and breaking the plate. "Hey, watch it! That food was for my cranky girlfriend!" Zuko snapped, pointing in Mai's direction, only to realize she was talking to Ruon Jian. Zuko quickly ran over and pushed him out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Ruon Jian demanded.

"Stop talking to my girlfriend." Zuko demanded.

"Relax, it's just a party." Ruon Jian said. Zuko pushed him and Ruon Jian landed on a giant vase, crushing it.

"What is wrong with you?" Mai demanded, standing up.

"What's wrong with me!" Zuko shouted.

"You're temper's out of control!" Mai shouted angry. "You blow up over every little thing! You're so impatient and hot headed and angry!"

"Well at least I fell something as opposed to you. You have no passion for anything. You're just a big blob!" Zuko shouted.

Mai turned from him and said, "It's over, Zuko. We're done." Mai knew she only stayed with him for her own selfish reasons but now was the perfect reason for breaking up with him without letting him know the real truth. How she didn't want to play the second woman while he still dreamed about the air bender girl.

"Who broke my nana's vase!" Chan cried and Ruon Jian pointed at Zuko. "That's it, you're out of here." Chan glared.

"I was just leaving." Zuko said, stalking away while Mai stayed where she stood, her arms crossed.

"Have fun by yourself, loser boy." Ruon Jian taunted as he walked out.

"Nice." Chan smirked.

Zuko, meanwhile, was now walking down the beach, looking into the sea. Zuko stared out and for a second, he could see the laughing face of _that _girl.

Elsewhere, that night, in that crater with the pool, everyone was sleeping. Aang and Lin were curled up together. Toph was lying back with Momo sleeping on her stomach, a few feet from Katara. Sokka had his arm protectively wrapped around Aqua's waist, lying with her head on his chest. Ember and Jade had fell asleep separated but had rolled over in their sleep and were now huddled together. Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were asleep and circling their group of humans.

But Toph's eyes shot opened, waking up Momo. Toph sat up, Momo jumped off and landed on Aqua, causing her to jump in surprise, and everyone woke to the movement. "Guys, you're all gonna think I'm crazy, but it feels like a metal man is coming."

"You're right, we do think you're crazy." Ember muttered, rubbing her eye. Jade groaned at the loss of her sister's warmth and turned over. That was when everyone noticed a man standing on the cliff above the crater and true, he did look to be wearing metal.

That was when some sort of energy beam came from the man's forehead and headed for Aang. "Look out!" Lin cried, pushing him down. The beam flew over their head and crashed into the cliff behind them and it exploded.

"What was that?" Aqua cried. Katara water bended at the next beam and turned it to steam. Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby growled.

Meanwhile, Zuko was sitting on the steps of the beach house, holding a piece of concrete in his hands that held a handprint of his when he was a child. "I thought I'd find you here." Azula said, walking over.

"Those summers we spent here seem so long ago. So much has changed." Zuko said, rubbing his thumb over the handprint, so small then his now.

"Come down to the beach with me, this place is depressing." Azula said. Zuko put the concrete down on the steps and followed his sister down to the beach.

Zuko and Azula walked until they reached Mai and Ty Lee. "Hey," Mai said quietly.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" Zuko demanded but Mai turned and huffed.

"I'm freezing." Ty Lee said.

"I'll make a fire." Zuko said. "There's plenty of stuff to burn in there." He said, looking back towards the beach house.

In the cavern, everyone was hiding behind a large rock, covering their heads as a beam exploded the cavern above them. "This is crazy!" Sokka cried. "How can we beat a guy who blows things up with his mind?"

"We can." Aang said. "Jump on Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby. I'll try to distract him." Aang jumped up and took off running into the dust.

"You guys go; it's time I do my duty as a guardian." Jade said, running after Aang. The two air benders managed to hide behind tall rock pillars as the man came towards them. However, the man saw them and blasted at them, hitting Aang's side of the pillar. Aang flew into the air and Jade kicked a blast of air at the man, making him fly back a few feet but he still didn't attack her, but went for Aang.

Aang started falling down but Appa caught him. Jade jumped off a pillar using air bending, leaped into the air and landed on Ruby behind Lin. "I'm okay," Aang said, breathing hard.

"Well that was weird." Lin said as they flew off.

"More like random." Toph said as Momo jumped onto Aang's back.

"I don't think so." Katara said. "I got the feeling he knew exactly who we are."

At the beach, Zuko was using an old family portrait from when he was thirteen to make the flames bright and bigger. "What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked as he tossed the picture in.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zuko asked.

"But it's a painting of your family," Ty Lee said quietly.

"You think I care?" Zuko asked.

"I think you do." Ty Lee said.

"You don't know me so why don't you just mind your own business!" Zuko shouted, turning away from the acrobat.

"I know you," Ty Lee said quietly, looking down.

"No you don't," Zuko said, waving his arms. "You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world! Where everything' great all the time!"

"Zuko, leave her alone." Mai said, sitting nearby.

"I'm so pretty, look at me. I can walk on my hands," Zuko mocked, ignoring Mai. Zuko did a hand stand, Ty Lee pouted, and Zuko flipped onto his back. "Circus freak." Zuko said. Ty Lee started to cry and Azula laughed.

"Yes, I'm a circus freak!" Ty Lee cried. "Go ahead and laughed all you want! You wanna know why I joined the circus?"

"Here we go," Azula rolled her eyes as the four settled around the fire.

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like, growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me!" Ty Lee cried, standing up. "It was like I didn't even have my own name." Ty Lee fell to the ground crying. "I joined the circus because I was scared of spending my life as part of a matched set. At least I'm different now. Circus freak is a compliment!" Ty Lee spat.

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends, too." Mai said sarcastic and Ty Lee glared at her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ty Lee demanded.

"Attention issues." Mai said simple. "You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid so you're trying to make up for it now."

"Well what's your excuse, Mai?" Ty Lee asked. "You were an only child for fifteen years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray…"

"I don't believe in auras." Mai said and Zuko stood.

"Yeah, you don't believe in anything."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I can't be as high strung and crazy as the rest of us, or be like you're air headed girlfriend." Mai glared at Zuko.

"She's not air headed!" Zuko defended.

"But you don't admit she's not your girlfriend." Mai glared. Zuko narrowed her eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend," Zuko muttered angrily. "You know, I wish you would be high strung and crazy for once. Instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside, she just called your aura dingy/ Are you gonna take that?" he demanded and Mai laid down.

"What do you want from me?" Mai asked. "You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted as long as I behaved…and sat still…and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my dad's political career to think about."

"Well that's it then." Azula said and everyone turned to the fire bender. "You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations, and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything and why you can't express yourself."

"You want me to express myself?" Mai demanded, standing up. "Leave me alone!" Mai shouted.

"Calm down, you guys," Ty Lee said. "This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out."

"Bad skin?" Zuko demanded angry. "Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face!" Zuko pointed to his scar.

"Sorry, Zuko…I…" Ty Lee trailed off and Zuko turned his back to them.

"For so long, I thought that if my dad accepted me…I'd be happy." Zuko said. "I'm back home, my dad talks to me, he even thinks I'm a hero." Azula smiled at that. "Everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know!"

"There's a simple question you need to answer then," Azula said. "Who are you angry at?"

"No, I'm just angry." Zuko said, looking down.

"Yeah, who are you angry at?" Mai asked.

"Everyone…I don't know." Zuko groaned.

"Is it dad?" Azula asked.

"No." Zuko said.

"Your uncle?" Ty Lee asked

"Me?" Azula asked.

"No, no."

"That air guardian?" Azula asked.

"No!" Zuko snapped.

"Then who are you angry at?" Mai asked.

"Answer the question, Zuko." Azula said.

"Talk to us." Ty Lee begged.

"Come on, answer the question." Mai said, Zuko was unsure what to say or do.

"Come on, answer it." Azula insisted.

"I'm angry at myself!" Zuko shouted, throwing down his arms. The fire burst out and flew high to the sky, the ember flakes danced around him as the wind blew his hair back.

"Why?" Azula asked as Zuko turned to the ocean.

"Because I'm confused, because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore."

"You're pathetic." Azula said.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, would you?" Zuko asked. "Because you're so perfect."

"Well yes, I guess you're right." Azula said. "I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, not that I cared." Azula shrugged and turned to look back into the ember of the flames. "My own mother…thought I was a monster." Everyone looked at her. "She was right, of course, but it still hurt."

"What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves." Ty Lee said, picking up a nearby stone and rubbing the smooth surface. "I feel all smoothed, I'll always remember this."

"You know what would make this trip really memorable." Azula grinned.

At Chan's party, the door suddenly slammed open. Everyone turned to see the four teens standing in the doorway. "We've got some bad news, Chan." Azula smirked.

"Part's over." Zuko said. Azula threw a vase on the floor, breaking it. Zuko kicked the food table over as everyone ran around screaming, unsure what to do. Mai threw one of her knife's, cutting five curtains that hug on the wall.

In the rafters, Ty Lee was swinging around, knocking two chandeliers onto the floor and smashing with a crash. Chan was crying as the house emptied. Azula stood behind him smirking. The four left after creating a large fire to the house, feeling pleased with their selves.


	44. The Fire Lord and the Avatar

The Avatar and the Fire Lord:

In the dream world, Aang, Ember, Aqua, Lin, and Jade stood in front of a wall of fire as Roku walked through it. "Aang, Guardians, it's time you learned my history with Fire Lord Sozin. You need to understand how the war began, if you want to know how to end it. Meet me on my home island on the day of the summer solstice."

In the real world, Aang, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember rolled over in their sleep. "Ok, Roku," all five said sleepily.

In the fire nation palace, Zuko was awoken when he heard rapid footsteps outside his door. Zuko jumped out of bed and ran out of his room, only to see the shadow of a person running around the corner. Zuko was about to chase him, when he noticed a scroll at his feet. He picked it up, unrolled it, and read the paper. "You need to know the story of your great-grandfather's demise. It will reveal yopur own destiny." Zuko read. He rolled the scroll up and turned to look where the figure had disappeared from.

The next morning, Appa, Sapphire and Ruby were flying through the air using a cloud Aang was bending as a cover. "There it is, Roku's home." Aang said as the deserted island came in sight.

"Bout time," Ember said.

"But there's nothing here." Katara said confused as they landed.

"Yes, there is." Toph said as she touched the ground. "An entire village, hundreds of houses, all completely buried in ash."

"That's horrible." Lin said, climbing off Ruby.

In the fire nation palace that day, Zuko was staring at the large paintings on the wall in the hallway of the royal family from generations before all to Fire Lord Ozai. Someday, Zuko's own picture may hang up there. "It's never too early for sitting with the court painter, Zuko, make sure he gets your good side." Azula smirked as she passed.

"Wait, I need to ask you something." Zuko said before Azula could leave the hall and she turned back towards him. "What do you remember about our great-grandfather's history."

"Zuko, it's so strange how your mind works." Azula sighed. "Fire Lord Sozin began the war, of course. He spent his early years secretly preparing for it, but he was as patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet, later renamed Sozin's comet, and used its powers to launch his full scale invasion of the world. In the end, he died a very old and successful man."

"But how did he die?" Zuko tried again.

"Didn't you pay any attention in school, Zuko?" Azula demanded. "He died peacefully, in his sleep. He was ancient." She said, walking out of the hall. Well that didn't help much.

On Roku's Island, Aang was meditating. Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember were sitting in a large circle around him, also meditating. Aang's arrows started to glow, then the girls' eyes started to glow behind their eyelids as they transported to the spirit world. Roku on his dragon flew up to them with a kind smile.

In his room, Zuko reread the scroll for the hundredth time. "What does it mean?" Zuko demanded. He threw the scroll, only for it to land on the lantern on his bedside table. Zuko gasped and grabbed the scroll as he realized there was a secret note on the back. "The fire sages keep the secre history in the Dragon Bone Catacombs." Zuko read, quickly leaving his room.

Zuko hid in the courtyard, he watched as a fire sage walked onto a stand shaped like a flower. He crouched down and threw a fire blast into the center. A secret passage way opened up and the sage disappeared down the staircase. When the door closed, Zuko ran over, threw the fire ball, and walked down the staircase.

Zuko walked through the halls below the palace and only stopped when he came in front of a door with Fire Lord Sozin under it. Zuko put a hand on the statue and let out a fire blast that opened the door. Zuko walked in to find the room was filled with different ancient things that must have once belonged to Ozai.

A dragon state stood in the center of the room. Writing was on the bottom and Zuko read, "The final testament of Fire Lord Ozai."

Elsewhere, "Come, children." Roku said and the five climbed onto his dragon.

"Where are we going?" Aang and Jade asked.

"To visit my past, our shared past." Roku answered.

Meanwhile, Zuko was reading the scroll he had found written by Sozin. _As I feel my own life dimming, I can't help but think of a time when everything was so much brighter. I remember my friend,_

"Looks like I win again, Roku." A young teenage Sozin grinned, helping his friend, teenager Roku, to his feet.

"Are you kidding?" Roku asked. "The tree root did all the work." Roku patted Sozin on the shoulder, "Nice on, Sozin."

"You were friends with Fire Lord Sozin?" Aang cried.

"Talk about shocker." Jade said, running a hand through her hair.

"You're telling me," Aqua said.

"Back then, he was just Prince Sozin, and he was my best friend." Roku said with a sad smile. In the vision, a woman entered the courtyard and walked by the two boys. Roku blushed as she passed and Sozin nudged him.

"Say something to her," Sozin insisted. Roku tried, he really did, but he just fell onto his back in the grass. The woman didn't even notice his poor attempt. Sozin sat down next to his head, pulled a hand full of grass up and sprinkled it onto his face.

"Love is hard when you're young," Avatar Roku said.

"Don't I know it," Jade sighed.

"You don't have to tell me." Aang said.

"Don't worry, it gets better." Avatar Roku said.

"If you say so," Jade shrugged.

"Come with me, we have a party to attend," Avatar Roku said as they appeared in an outdoor party.

"Wow, this is so cool." Ember grinned, it reminded her of her last birthday party back before they ran away, only so much bigger.

"Whose party is it?" Aang asked.

"Sozin and I shared many things, including a birthday." Roku said.

"That's…unexpected," Aqua said as the young Roku and Sozin stood at the top of the stairs but the boys were staring at two women in the crowd.

"Hey, that girl is the one you liked?" Lin realized, pointing to one of the women. Roku nodded with a sad smile. Everything seemed to be going okay as Roku and Sozin started down the stairs, but when Roku seemed to get distracted by something else, he tripped and would have fallen down the stairs, had Sozin not grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Roku straightened up with a shy smile, obvious embarrassed and Sozin laughed at his friend.

However, their happy moment did not last, for the crowd grew quiet and split apart as the fire sages walked to the edge of the stairs. Sozin ran down to meet them and asked anxiously, "Did something happen to my father?"

"No, Prince Sozin. We are not here for you. We are not here for you. We are here to announce the identity of the next avatar." The first fire sage said. The crowd burst into whispers and Roku and Sozin were shocked. The sages knelt down and bowed in respect. "It is an honor to serve you, Avatar Roku." Roku's jaw dropped shocked and the crowd quickly bowed down to their new avatar, Sozin bowing with them.

In the palace, Zuko was still reading what Sozin once wrote. _Soon the day came when my friend Roku had to leave the Fire Nation and face his destiny as the Avatar. He needed to travel the world so he could master the other elements._

Sozin walked in Roku's room and leaned against the door. "Hey, why aren't you packed yet, all powerful avatar?" Sozin teased but Roku just kept staring at the wall. "Come on and show me how it's done using all four kinds of bending." Sozin imitated bending each of the elements but Roku was still depressed.

"I started packing, but then the fire sages told me I won't need any worldly possessions anymore." Roku said sadly.

"Oh," Sozin said, sitting down next to him.

Roku sighed and said, "It happened so fast. Everything's going to be different now."

Sozin smiled, "Here." Sozin said, handing Roku his head dress, meant for the royal family. "I hope you're at least allowed to have this."

"But this is a royal artifact." Roku said surprised. "It's supposed to be worn by the crown prince."

"I want you to have it." Sozin said firmly, placing it in Roku's hand. The avatar slowly nodded and placed it on his topknot.

In the spirit world, Aang, Aqua, Lin, Jade, Ember, and Roku were riding on Roku's dragon as they flew over someplace very familiar. "Hey, I know this place!" Aqua exclaimed.

"We're almost at the Southern Air Temple." Aang said, feeling exciting.

"You're right!" Jade and Ember exclaimed.

"This was my first stop on my avatar journey." Avatar Roku said as they reached the temple. There were a line of young monks, Roku stood at the end of the line. "It was the place where I was trained to master air bending and also where I met an old friend of yours, Monk Gyatso." Roku explained. A young Gyatso air bended young Roku's hair and it fell in tangles.

"No way," Aang said.

"Who would have guessed?" Ember shrugged.

Gyatso and Roku took to the skies on their gliders. "Hey, Gyatso, you want to see a new glider trick?" Roku grinned, doing two loops in the air.

"Old news," Jade yawned. She'd been doing that trick since she was ten, granted she had landed head first in the mountain the first time she tried it, but she still got it before her next birthday.

"Check this out!" Gyatso grinned, flipping himself over to stand on top of his gliders. That got the air bender's attention.

"He's air-surfing. I can't believe I never thought of that." Aang said, slapping his forehead.

"I have to try that, even if I have to make my own glider." Jade said wide eyed. That was when Gyatso lost his balance and fell off but Roku caught him but he couldn't control himself and they ended up smashing into the other monks, knocking everyone down. Lin burst out laughing and they all stared at her.

"Sorry, I was just remembering how Jade tried to get me on a glider with her when we were thirteen. We did the same thing to the air benders in training." Lin said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know and I still have the scars." Aang said, rubbing the side of his neck. Down below, Gyatso and Roku were laughing at their misfortune. "That's amazing," Aang said, looking down on the teenage boys. "I can't believe you were friends with Monk Gyatso just like we were."

"Some friendships are so strong, they can transcend lifetimes." Roku said as they flew to the North Pole. On a glacier of ice, Roku stood, looking a few years older than he had in the air nation. "After my years mastering air bending, I traveled to the Northern Water Tribe." The younger Roku was knocked off the ice by his the man trying to teach him water bending. "Water bending was especially challenging for me."

"Of course it would be," Ember said. "Your natural element is fire, and going against it would be difficult."

"Just like Koyshi with air." Jade said.

"And Aang with earth," Lin said.

"Exactly" Aqua nodded.

"But in time, I did master it as well." Roku said as the younger Roku climbed back onto the glacier and created a large wave to wash him off. The vision changed to a much older Roku wearing earth kingdom clothes. He pulled a large boulder up from the ground and rode on it down a mountain.

"I moved on to the Earth Kingdom," Avatar Roku explained as another earth bender joined the younger Roku and they started what looked like a race to the bottom. "My earth bending master, Sud, was uncompromising, stubborn, and blunt."

"Traits that represent an earth bender." Lin said.

"And a lifelong friend." Roku finished as the race ended, Roku won, and also had time to make tea for him and his master. The image changed to Roku standing alone on the beach. Then Roku bended all four elements one at a time in a different direction. "It was bitter work, but the result were worth it."

In the palace, Zuko was still reading away on the scroll, _Twelve long years passed before I saw my friend again. When Roku returned, he was a fully realized Avatar and I had changed as well._

Roku walked into the throne room where Sozin sat. "Sozin," Roku grinned. "Or should I say Fire Lord Sozin?"

"Customarily my subjects bow before greeting me but you're the exception." Sozin said.

Roku, Aang, Jade, Lin, Ember, and Aqua watched their interaction. "After all these years, he was still my best friend." Avatar Roku said.

The scene changed to a wedding ceremony, Roku as the groom and the woman Roku had crushed on before they realized he was the Avatar was the bride. "And a few months later, he was my best man." Roku said.

"It's that girl who didn't even know you were alive." Aang exclaimed.

"How did that happen?" Lin asked. Roku blushed and coughed uncomfortable.

"Ta Min," Roku smiled softly at the happy couple getting married. "When love is real, it finds a way, and being the Avatar doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies, either."

Zuko kept reading, _On wedding days, we look to the future with optimism and joy. I had my own vision for a bright future._

Roku and Ta Min were talking to the guests of their wedding when Sozin walked over. "excuse me, may I borrow him for a moment?" Sozin asked the bride.

"It's not every traditional, but ok." Ta Min answered.

Roku and Sozin walked over to a balcony where they could watch the party from above. "What's on your mind?" Roku asked, focused on Sozin.

"I've been thinking hard about the state of the world lately," Sozin admitted.

"Sozin, it's my wedding." Roku insisted. "Have a cookie, dance with someone, lighten up."

"I know, but just hear my out." Sozin insisted and Roku nodded. "Right from the start, I was destined to be Fire Lord. Although we didn't always know it, you were destined to be the Avatar. It's an amazing stroke of fate we know each other so well, isn't it?" Sozin asked. "Together, we could go…anything."

"Yes…we could," Roku said hesitate, unsure where his longtime friend was getting.

"Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth." Roku said. "Our people are happy, and we're so fortunate in so many ways."

"Where are you going with this?" Roku asked.

"I've been thinking…we should share this prosperity with the rest of the world." Sozin explained. "In our hands is the most successful empire in history. It's time we expended it."

"No," Roku said firmly. "The four nations are meant to be just that, four."

"Roku," Sozin said. "You haven't even stopped to consider the possibilities."

"There are no possibilities." Roku snapped. "This is the last I want to hear about this." He said and walked away. Sozin narrowed his eyes.

"That was my first real test as the Avatar," Spirit Roku said. "Unfortunately, it was many years before I learned that Sozin has gone ahead with his plan, despite my warning."

The living Roku burst into Sozin's throne room, after seeing an earth nation city was captured by the fire nation. "I've seen the colony, Sozin." Roku said furious. "How dare you occupy earth kingdom territory?" he demanded.

"How dare you, a citizen of the fire nation, address your fire lord this way?" Sozin said, just as angry. "Your loyalty is to our nation first. Anything less makes you a traitor."

"Don't do this," Roku narrowed his eyes.

"Don't challenge me. It will only end badly, it's over." Sozin growled. Roku was obviously disappointed in his old friend and tried to leave, when Sozin threw powerful fire blasts at him, with intent to destroy. When the smoke cleared, Roku was nowhere to be seen. Sozin looked around, certain that Roku couldn't have just disappeared. Roku, however, decided then to burst through the floor behind him, having used his earth bending to sink into the floor. Roku used an air bending move to throw Sozin across the room, slamming him into the wall. As he fell, Roku earth bending a pillar to trap him against the wall, Roku tried to calm himself, but when into the avatar state and destroyed the throne room.

Roku, in a tornado of air, rose himself up to be level with Sozin. "I'm sparing you, Sozin. I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship, but I warn you, even a single step out of line will result in your permanent end." Roku and Sozin stared at each other, until finally Sozin lowered his head.

Some years later, Roku was sleeping peacefully in bed with his wife. The spirit Roku explained to Aang and the Guardians, "Sozin and I didn't speak or see each other for twenty five years after our battle. I spent most of my spare time here at my home." There was a loud sound that caused the living Roku to awake. He ran to the window where several fire balls were crashing into the island. Roku and Ta Min rushed from the house trying to escape. Roku used air bending to clear the smoke so his wife and the other villagers can make it out alive. Everyone ran through the streets, trying to survive this horrid destruction brought by the fire nation.

The living Fang, Roku's dragon, flew into the air, just as ash covered the house, completely burying it. Lava started to flow out of the mountain and down the volcano. Roku made his wife leave without him, to save herself, while he tried to stop this. The people of the town escaped into lifeboats and took to the seas while Roku created an air wall around himself. Fire Lord Sozin watched out of the way, watching the island his once good friend lived on go up in flames.

Beneath the fire nation palace, Zuko still read, completely absorbed in his great grand-father's words. _Roku's island was one hundred miles away but I could still feel it rumbling and see the black plume of smoke. I had never seen anything like this catastrophe._

On the island, Roku rode up a giant wall of earth and into a landslide that had tried to flatten the town. Roku managed to stop it, but lave leaked into the town. Roku created a wall in the ground, like Aang did to protect Aunt Wu's village, so the lava would flow into the ocean, instead of over the town.

"This is amazing, Roku." Aang said, dumbstruck. "You're battling a volcano, and you're winning."

"Yeah, but remember when we met Aunt Wu, Aang?" Aqua asked.

"That's right I remember that, you saved that village from being overrun by the lava from the volcano." Lin said.

"Well," Aang blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Like Fire Avatar, like Air Avatar." Ember shook her head.

"Unfortunately, my success didn't last, Aang." Roku said saddened. "There's no way I could do it all." The living Roku stood on top of the volcano, using air bending so he could step on a large boulder. "Battling the elements was hard enough. I had to do it while I could barely breathe; the poisonous, volcanic gasses were overwhelming." Roku explained. Fang flew over the living Roku, trying to help him.

"It's all right, Fang. Get out of here, I'm fine!" Roku shouted. He entered the avatar state and tried to stop the volcano, but only cause a second nearby one to erupt. Roku lowered his head, knowing it was hopeless.

And then he heard, "Need a hand, old friend?" Roku looked up to see Sozin riding over on a dragon's back.

"Sozin!" Roku cried surprised.

"There's not a moment to waste." Sozin called down, pulling Roku onto the dragon. They flew to the second volcano and Roku and Sozin worked together to try and control the volcano. The earth under Sozin started to crumble and he was about to fall when Roku quickly earth bended a slab of earth underneath him to catch the fire lord.

"Don't breathe in the toxic gas," Roku commanded, just as the gases started to pour out. Roku air bended, trying to give them both some clean air. "It's…too much," Roku said quietly. Everything was starting to get dizzy and he fell to his knees.

"Please…" Roku begged, holding his hand out to Sozin.

Sozin didn't bother thinking about how Roku had just saved his own life, and said, "Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible." Roku's eyes widened in horror and shock, "I have a vision for the future." Sozin climbed onto the dragon and left Roku to die. Roku started to cough as Fang flew over to him. Fang flew down and quickly wrapped his body around Roku, trying to protect him as they were covered by an avalanche. That was how they died.

The vision changed to reveal a nursery. There was a nun putting a chubby baby boy in a crib. A little girl around two with long hair was looking curiously through the bars of the crib to see the newest air nomad.

"Who's…wait, that's me, isn't it?" Aang asked.

"Oh, hey, that's me!" Jade exclaimed, looking at the little girl.

"Aww, you were so cute as a mini girl." Lin squealed.

"Where are we then?" Ember asked.

"Duh, we're back in our homes." Aqua answered. "Remember, we didn't meet in this lifetime for a few more years."

"Right," Ember nodded.

"We need to make sense of our past, and Aang, you will bring peace to restore balance in the world." Roku said and disappeared.

"Roku?" Aang asked.

"Where'd he go?" Lin asked.

Zuko, still sat on the floor in the tunnels, completely content with gaining the knowledge Sozin had once written. _With Roku gone, and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect to change the world. I knew the next avatar would be born an air nomad. So I wiped out the air temples. I however, didn't realize at that time that the guardians of legend in ancient times were also reborn in this life and had reassembled in one of the air temples. But somehow, the new avatar and all four guardians eluded me. I wasted the remainder of my life searching in vain. I know they're together, and I know they're hiding out their somewhere. The fire nation's great threat…a fire bender, an earth bender, a water bender, an air bender, and the avatar…one of two of the last air benders._

"That can't be it." Zuko insisted when he realized that no more was written on the scroll. "Where's the rest of it?" Only minutes later was Zuko bursting into the jail cells and stomping to Iroh's cage where he still laid awake.

"You sent this, didn't you?" Zuko shouted at his uncle. "I found the secret history, which, by the way, should be renamed 'the history most people already know'. The note said I needed to know about my great grandfather's death, but he was still alive in the end."

Iroh looked up and for the first time since he was put in that cell did he answer Zuko, "No, he wasn't."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko demanded.

"You have more than one great grandfather, Prince Zuko." Iroh explained calmly. "Sozin was your father's grandfather, your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku."

Zuko looked at him shocked, that being the last thing he ever expected, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, understanding the struggle between your two great grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself." Iroh explained. "Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy. But there is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now, by you; because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the fire nation. Born in you, along with this strife, is the power to restore balance to the war." Iroh reached for a loose brick in the wall and pulled it out. He pulled a small bundle out that had been hidden in it and slowly opened it to reveal the crown Sozin had once given to Roku. "This is a royal artifact. It's supposed to be worn by the crown prince." Iroh held it out and Zuko slowly reached through the balls to take the artifact.

On Roku's island, everyone sat in a circle together, the gang just finished explaining what had happened in the spirit world. "You mean, after all Roku and Sozin went through together, even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that?" Katara asked shocked.

"It's like these people are born bad." Toph said.

"No, no one is born bad." Lin said.

"It's all about the events in a person's life and how they handle it that makes them who they are." Aqua said.

"And I don't think that was the point of what Roku wanted to show us at all." Roku said.

"Then what was the point?" Sokka asked.

"Roku was just as much fire nation as Sozin was, right? If anything, their story proves that anyone's capable of great good and great evil. Everyone, even the fire lord and the fire nation have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance." Aang exclaimed.

"And there's was friendship as well," Jade said.

"Do you really think friendship can last more than one lifetime?" Toph asked.

"I don't see why not." Aang said. He grabbed Toph's hand in one hand and Jade's in the other. Aqua grabbed Jade's hand while Ember grabbed Toph's hand and Lin grabbed Ember's other hand. Katara joined them and grabbed Lin's hand. Everyone turned to Sokka.

"Well, scientifically speaking, there's no way to prove that…" Sokka was interrupted by an annoyed Katara.

"Oh, Sokka, just hold hands!" Everyone laughed as Sokka grabbed his sister's hand. Everyone turned to look out into ocean as the sun went down, causing a beautiful glow over the sea.


	45. The Runaway

The Runaway: Avatar the Last Airbender: Guardians of the Elements:

In a fire nation town, Toph and Jade ran quickly as if they were trying to get away from something. But that was when they were suddenly thrown together as a net was flung tightly around them. They fell to the ground as fire nation soldiers stood in front of them.

"How could you do this to us, you betrayed me!" Toph yelled.

"Why would you betray us? We thought we could trust you!" Jade shouted. Katara and Ember stood over them with identical glares.

"You brought this on yourself. We had no choice." Katara said, turning around.

"If you had just listened to us in the first place, none of this would have happened." Ember said, crossing her arms and glaring. The fire benders were quick to drag the two undercover benders away.

Three days earlier, Toph and Katara were glaring at the other. "They're at it again," Lin sighed.

"Can't they just let things go, forgive and forget, let bygones by bygones?" Aqua asked.

"This is Toph and Katara we're talking about," Jade reminded her.

"Oh, right." Aqua sighed.

"I've never seen anybody like them before. Were we ever that bad?" Ember sighed. She was laid back on the ground with her hands behind her head. All four girls were lying down in a circle with their heads together listening to the fight.

"Nope," Lin said, answering her fire sister's question.

"Okay, I'm ready for some training!" Aang called after he finished covering his eyes with a blindfold.

"I thought it was Aang they were training?" Ember asked.

"He's supposed to be," Jade said, looking into the bright sky. The light made her sad, for the sun reminded her of Zuko, her one and only love. But in Ba Sing Se, he had betrayed her and she couldn't bear it. Only her friends and her mission were getting her through.

Toph walked over and started to send several boulders and rocks at Aang which he quickly dodged. Katara attacked as well, sending a water whip his way and he quickly dodged it, sending a boulder at Toph but she caught it with her fist.

"Good job, twinkle toes. Visualize, then attack." Toph said. Aqua, Ember, Lin, and Jade sighed. Aqua thinking of Sokka, the man she loves, Ember of Jet, the man she gained and lost, Jade of Zuko, the man who betrayed her, and Lin because she was the lonely one.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph." Katara sneered.

"What's the matter?" Toph asked. "Can't handle some dirt, Madame Fussy Britches." Katara was quick to fight back and splashed water over her, drenching the young but tough blind girl.

"Water and earth makes mud." Lin said lazily, sitting up to watch the two angry girls.

"Oh, sorry, did I splash you, mud slug?" Katara sneered. They started at each other and fell to the ground angrily.

"Are we taking a break?" Aang asked. Blindfolded, he couldn't tell what was really happening between his two teachers.

"Sneak attack!" Sokka yelled, running up behind Aang.

"There goes you're boyfriend," Ember commented lazily.

"Yeah," Aqua sighed dreamily. Aang stopped Sokka by bending up a large rock column that Sokka ran into before he removed his blindfold.

"Sokka, sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out loud." Aang said.

"Aang, you should really pay attention to your teachers." Jade said. She refused to think about Z…no, she wouldn't even think his name if she didn't have to. It hurt too much. It was only then that Aang noticed his teachers fight. "Uh, guys, I thought we were supposed to be training me." Aang said. Both girls were covered in mud.

Katara straightened up and brushed some mud off her skirt. "Very well, pupil, I believe we've had enough training for today." Katara said and walked away to clean herself up.

"While Katara cleans up," Toph started. "Let's go have some fun!"

"Yeah!" Sokka, Aang, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember cheered. In the village, Sokka was staring at all the messenger hawks flying through the air. "Look at all those messenger hawks." Sokka said. "You know, I've been thinking about getting one for myself. That way, I wouldn't have to talk to anyone…I could just send them messages!"

"I gotta say. I like the idea of not talking to you." Toph joked.

"So guys, what are we gonna get with our last silver piece?" Aang asked.

"What can we buy with one silver piece?" Lin asked.

"We don't have to." Toph said. "We can get more money…right there." She pointed to someone sitting on the edge of the street. One of those men who rigged games and dragged innocent people walking down the street into it. This one was a shell game, you had to guess which shell hid the pebble. "This is where you seeing people are at a disadvantage."

"How so?" Jade asked, narrowing her eyes on the game.

"Because…" Toph started. "Everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last minute. But I can feel it with my earthbending.

"I guess that's a good advantage against these game people," Lin nodded. By now, the group was standing in front of the game.

"You there!" the dealer shouted, pointing at Toph. "Want to play a friendly game?"

"How could I possible play? I'm blind." Toph said in an innocent little girl voice, something she had never used since they've met. Lin covered her mouth to hide her snickers. Aqua and Jade smirked. Ember rolled her eyes. This was going to be so easy to trick this dealer. He wouldn't know what hit him.

"You don't have to see to be lucky." The dealer smirked. Lin decided to play along and grabbed Toph's elbow, helping her to sit next to the table. Aqua, Ember, Jade, Aang, and Sokka leaned over them to watch.

Toph put down their last silver piece and the dealer started his trick. When he stopped, Toph pointed to one. It was the correct shell for the tiny pebble laid underneath.

"Flamey-o, Toph!" Aang cheered.

"Way to go." Jade winked.

"Wow, fancy guessing. You are amazing at this. Would you like to make the game a little more…interesting?"

"More interesting? How?" Toph asked innocently.

"Well, let's say you toss in your friend's fine sword there, then I'll put up twenty silver pieces against and that's more interesting.

Toph grabbed Sokka's sword, ignoring his protest, and held it out to the dealer. "I'll do it for forty silver pieces."

There was a pause and the dealer said, "Forty silver pieces it is." He started moving faster than before. When he finished, Toph pointed to one and the man looked at her smugly. "Sorry, little lady, but…" he lifted the shell and seemed pretty shocked that there was a pebble there.

"I won!" Toph cheered with fake surprise. She grabbed Sokka's sword, the money, and took off running, Sokka, Aang, Aqua, Jade, Lin, and Ember close behind. Sometime hours later, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember wondered back into camp laughing, their arms were filled with different stuff.

"Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff?" Katara asked startled.

"Toph got us money.' Aang explained.

"She scammed one of the guys in town who moves the shells around all sneaky-like." Jade explained.

"It was so fun." Ember smiled.

"She used earthbending to win the game!" Sokka exclaimed. "Classic!"

"It was so much exciting." Lin said.

"You had to be there." Aqua said, unloading the packages in her arms.

"Ah, so she cheated." Katara elaborated.

"Hey," Toph said. "I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater, what's wrong with that?"

"I'm just saying this isn't something we should make a habit of doing." Katara said.

"Why?" Toph asked. "Because it's fun and you hate fun."

"I do not hate fun!" Katara exclaimed. She grabbed Momo and put him on her head in a poor attempt to have fun. "See, fun." Momo slid off her head and Ember shook her head. "That's just sad." She said.

"Katara," Aang said, lifting his headband to show her his air bender arrow tattoo and bowed to her. "I'll personally make you an avatar promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams."

The next day, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember were back in town scamming the scammers. Later, at camp, "Guys, I think these scams have gone far enough. If you keep doing them, something bad is gonna happen." Katara insisted.

"Now it will," Ember grumbled. "You just jinxed us."

"Could you for once stop being such a sourpuss and just lighten up." Toph said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Katara said sarcastically. "You think I should be more like you? Like some wild child!"

"Yeah, maybe." Toph shrugged. "Maybe then, you'd see how great we have it. I mean, look at us. We're traveling around the world, making easy money, having fun with no parents to tell us what to do."

"Ah, I see." Katara realized. "You're acting like this because of your parents."

"Whatever," Toph dismissed.

"They were controlling you," Katara continued. "So you ran away, and now you act like your parents don't exist. You act like you hate them, but you don't. You just feel guilty."

"I do hate them!" Toph cried.

"I don't think so." Katara insisted. "I think you miss them. But you just don't want to deal with that, so instead, you act like this crazy person.

"Look, I ran away to help Aang!" Toph snapped.

"You know what, it doesn't matter." Katara finally said. "These scams put us all at risk, and we don't need that. We've already got some third-eyed freak after us."

"Speaking of the third-eyed freak…I think I've come up with a name for him." Sokka suddenly said. "What do you think of Sparky-Sparky Boom Man!" Everybody stared at him. "Just think about it."

"We have enough money. You need to stop this!" Katara yelled.

"I'll stop when I want to stop, and not when you tell me!" Toph yelled, stomping away.

"Speaking of money, I'm off to spend some." Sokka said. "See you guys later." He waved.

"So what now?" Aqua asked, watching Katara stomp off.

"Just ignore them for now." Ember yawned. "I know I am."

Sometime later, Toph and Jade were counting money. "Toph, Jade, when I was in town, I found something that Toph's not gonna like." Sokka said. He pulled out a scroll and unrolled it to reveal a wanted poster of Toph.

"It can't be." Jade said, eyes widening.

"Well," Toph said, closing her eyes and pointed. "It sounds like a sheet of paper, but I guess you're referring to what's on the sheet of paper."

"It's a wanted poster." Sokka explained. "Of you! They've nicknamed you 'The Runaway'."

"A wanted poster!" Toph exclaimed but she seemed a little too happy about that. "That's so great! 'The Runaway'. I love my new nickname. Is there a picture of me? Does it look good?"

"Well, actually, it does look pretty good." Sokka said, looking at the poster again. Jade rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure Toph didn't have fang like teeth. "But Toph, you're missing the point. Maybe Katara was right. These scams are drawing too much attention to us."

"Don't be such a worrywart like your sister. Think of it this way. Now we have plenty of money to help with the invasion plan." Toph said.

"Well…that's true." Jade shrugged.

"I did have this idea of making armor for Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby." Sokka confessed.

Toph handed him a bag of gold. "Here's a little extra so you can get yourself a nice map of the fire nation. You know what, make it an atlas." Toph said.

"I do like expensive atlases." Sokka said. Jade hit her head. He was bought so easily.

"Of course you do." Toph continued. "And that's why this wanted poster is going to stay our little secret." She hid it in her pocket and walked away as Katara, Aang, Aqua, Lin, and Ember walked up.

Katara immediately noticed the bird Sokka had with him. "Sokka, tell me you didn't buy a bird." Katara groaned, even if she already knew the answer.

"Not just a bird, a messenger bird!" Sokka cheered. "Now we can send messengers all over the world! Even to gran-gran!"

"Wow, how does it work?" Aang asked.

"He, how does _he _work." Lin corrected.

"Hmm, uh, I never actually thought about that." Sokka realized. He turned to the bird and said. "Hawky, gran-gran, south pole." He said, pointing North, assuming that was South. Hawky just shook his head. Sokka suddenly snapped his fingers and dug around in his pocket.

"I didn't just get a messenger hawk, I got you a necklace!" Sokka exclaimed excited, pulling out a beautiful blue chain necklace and handing it out towards Aqua.

"Wow." Aqua said wide-eyed. "It's beautiful! Thank you Sokka!" Aqua squealed, taking the necklace and kissing his cheek. He blushed and she went to hug him, only for Hawky and Momo to get into a fight around Sokka's head. Ember took the necklace from Aqua and Jade held Aqua's hair back so Ember could tie the necklace on behind her.

Later that day, Sokka, Toph, Jade, and Aqua were walking back into camp with arms full of money.

"Well, look who decided to join us." Katara said when she caught sight of them.

"You four have fun?" Ember smirked. She would have joined them but decided to help Katara with dinner. She couldn't do it by herself every night. Aang and Lin sat across from Katara and Ember.

"So, have you four been scamming again?" Katara demanded.

"Yes, we were." Toph said with no same.

"And I suppose you don't think what you're doing is dangerous at all?" Katara asked. Here they go.

"No, I don't." Toph glared.

"Really?" Katara asked.

"Yes, really." Toph declared.

"Well then, what's this!" Katara yelled, pulling out the wanted poster of Toph.

"I don't know!" Toph cried. "I mean, seriously, what's with you people, I'm blind!"

"It's a wanted poster of you." Katara explained. "'The Runaway'. Is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?"

"Where did you get that!" Toph demanded.

"It doesn't matter where I got it." Katara crossed her arms. "The fact is…" Toph interrupted her. "You went through my stuff!" She yelled. "You had no right!"

"Told you she'd be mad," Ember grumbled, leaning on her hand.

"You're stuff was messy and I was just straightening up and I happened to stumble across it." Katara obviously lied.

"That's a lie! You're lying!" Toph snarled.

"Fine!" Katara admitted. "It's a lie. But you've been so out of control lately, I know something was up. I knew you were hiding something and you were!" Toph angrily knocked the poster out of Katatra's hand and started to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" Katara shouted.

"Oh, really, mom!" Toph yelled. "Or what are you going to do? Send me to your room?"

"I wish I could." Katara said.

"Well you can't." Toph declared. "Because you're not my mom, and you're not their mom!" She pointed at Sokka, Aang, Aqua, Ember, Jade, and Lin.

"I never said I was!" Katara screamed.

"No, but you certainly act like it!" Toph shouted back. "You think it's your job to boss everyone around, but it's not! You're just a regular kid like the rest of us, so stop acting like you can tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want!"

"I don't act that way!" Katara shrieked. "Sokka, do I act motherly?"

"Hey, I'm stay out of this one." Sokka said.

"What about you, Aqua?" Katara turned to the girl.

"Don't ask any of us." Aqua said quickly, nodding to the other guardians. Katara growled and turned to Aang. "What do you think, Aang? Do I act like a mom?"

Aang rubbed his eye nervously. "Well, I…" Aang started.

"Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk!" Katara snapped.

"Yes ma'am!" Aang exclaimed, sitting up straight, wide eyed, and putting his hands in his lap.

"Yeah, not like a mom at all." Ember said sarcastically.

"I can't be around you right now!" Toph shouted.

"Well, I can't be around you!" Katara shouted and they both stormed off in different directions. Ember groaned and ran after Katara. Katara had grown to her so it was like another sister and Jade ran after Toph. Hawky squawked.

"I know Hawky. Why can't they just get along?" Sokka asked. Later, Aang, Sokka, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember sat at camp, watching Katara and Toph. Both sat on opposite sides of camp with their backs turned to the other, refusing to spare even so much of a glance at the other.

"Hey, you want to test out my messenger hawk with me?" Sokkka asked. "I've got an idea."

"Sure." Aang said.

"What are we doing first?" Aqua asked.

"I'm gonna send a note to Katara and say it's from Toph who wants to apologize. Then everyone will be friends again!" Sokka said. The guardians exchanged looks.

"I gotta say, Sokka, you continue to impress me with your ideas." Aang said.

"Um, guys, there's a problem with that." Jade said.

"Nonsense," Sokka dismissed. He took out a piece of paper and started to write, "Dear Katara. Sorry for everything. Your friend, Toph." He put the note in the tube on the bird's back and he flew it over to Katara.

Katara stood and yelled, "I know this is from you, Sokka! Toph can't write! Ugh, you're all driving me crazy!" She yelled and stomped off.

"I'll go try and calm her down," Ember groaned and walked off.

"I can't believe we forgot that Toph can't write." Aang said.

"Yeah, why didn't anyone stop me?" Sokka asked.

"I tried!" Jade cried, throwing up her hands.

"I guess plan B is we send a not to Toph pretending it's from Katara." Aang shrugged.

"I think we're gonna run into a similar problem." Sokka said.

"Finally, they get smart." Lin groaned, rubbing her temples.

Aqua grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled him over to Toph and Jade. "Come on, we need to talk." Sokka said.

The four walked over to a small cliff and sat on the edge. All four were unaware of Katara bathing in a small pond below them. Ember sat on the edge of the pond to keep Katara company and both girls could hear clearly what was being said above.

"So let me guess. You brought me out here to tell me your sister's not as annoying as I make her out to be." Toph guessed.

"Nah, she's pretty much a pain." Sokka said and Aqua elbowed him. That wasn't going to help them get the point across to Toph. Below them, Katara scowled and Ember covered her mouth, trying to mask her giggles.

Sokka continued on and said, "She's always got to be right about everything, and she gets all bossy and involved, and in your business."

"Yeah, I don't know how you can deal with it." Toph said.

"Actually, in a way, I rely on it." Sokka confessed.

"I don't understand." Toph said confused.

"When our mom died, that was the hardest time in my life." Sokka answered. "Our family was a mess but Katara, she had so much strength. She stepped up and took on so much responsibility. She helped fill the void that was left by our mom."

"I guess I never thought about that." Toph admitted.

"I'm gonna tell you something crazy." Sokka said. "I never told anyone this before but honestly, I'm not sure I can remember what my mother looks like. It really seems like my whole life, Katara's been the one looking out for me. She's always been the one that's there, and now, when I try to remember my mom, Katara is the only face I can picture."

"The truth is that Katara does act motherly but that's not always a bad thing. She's compassionate and kind, and she actually cares about me. You know, the real me. That's more than my own mom. Don't tell her I said any of this," Toph said, punching their shoulders.

"You don't have to worry about us," Jade said.

"She's right." Aqua nodded.

"And my lips are sealed." Sokka said.

That night, everyone was returning to camp when Katara and Ember approached Toph and Jade. "Hi, Toph, um…I want to…" Katara couldn't think of the right words.

"Katara, what is it?" Jade asked.

"Whatever, you don't need to apologize." Toph said. "I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control and I'm done with them."

"That's not what she wanted." Ember smirked.

"Right, I wasn't going to apologize." Katara grinned. "I was gonna say…I want to pull a scam!" Aang, Sokka, Jade, Lin, and Aqua gapped at her, unable to believe those words had just came from the water bender's mouth.

"That's crazy!" Jade gasped.

"You want to pull a scam?" Toph asked surprised.

"Not just any scam, the ultimate scam!" Katara exclaimed and the boys fell to the ground in shock. "What do you say? Just the four of us, one last go. You in?"

"You know I'm in!" Toph grinned.

"Of course I am." Ember said.

"Let's do it." Jade answered.

"Now what's this idea of yours?" Toph smirked as the girls walked off, leaving the boys and two girls.

"The plan is simple." Katara said. "This wanted poster says you're worth a moment. Ten times more than you've made in all your scams. So I'm gonna turn you in and so you're not alone, Jade will play your partner and I'll collect the award. Then you metal bend yourself out of jail and we're on our way."

"Brilliant." Ember grinned.

"How could you do this to us, you betrayed me!" Toph yelled.

"Why would you betray us? We thought we could trust you!" Jade shouted. Katara and Ember stood over them with identical glares.

"You brought this on yourself. We had no choice." Katara said, turning around.

"If you had just listened to us in the first place, none of this would have happened." Ember said, crossing her arms and glaring. The fire benders were quick to drag the two undercover benders away.

"You did the right thing by turning in 'The Runaway', and her accomplish." The mayor of the town said.

"Of course we would do so, justice and all." Ember shrugged.

"The right think is its own reward." Katara nodded.

"Well, I'm happy to hear you say that." The Mayor said.

"But…I still want the actual reward." Katara said.

"Of course." The mayor nodded. "Right this way."

Toph and Jade were dragged and thrown into a wooden cage. "Hey, what kind of cell is this?" Toph cried, unable to see. Jade grabbed her hand as a source of comfort.

"A wooden one." The female officer smirked.

"Something's wrong," Jade narrowed her eyes.

Katara was led into a darkened room, "That's her." the mayor suddenly said, pointing at Katara and Ember. "That's the girl you were looking for." Katara and Ember spun around where the man that had attacked them before was standing in the doorway.

At the campsite, Aang was pacing back and forth as Lin and Aqua watched. "Do you think this scam of theirs should be taking this long?" Aang asked.

"I was just wondering the same thing." Sokka said.

"We'd better go see if something happened." Lin stood.

"Right," Aqua nodded, standing up.

Just before they left, Sokka turned to Hawky and Momo and said, "You two behave. Appa's in charge." Sapphire and Ruby hissed insulted at needing a babysitter while Hawky and Momo started a fight. Everyone only stopped when Appa let out a loud roar.

In the wooden cage, Katara and Ember had joined Toph and Jade in the cage. "Wait, it's a trap!" Toph cried.

"Really? No kidding? Is that why we're sitting in a wooden cage right now?" Katara asked sarcastic.

"Thank you so much, Toph." Jade said sarcastic.

"I think we already knew that it was a trap." Ember groaned, letting her head hit the wood behind her head.

"Not for us," Toph rolled her eyes. "We're the bait. He wants Aang."

"Oh no!" Jade gasped as she realized this fact was true.

"So that's why we're just sitting here," Ember's eyes widened.

"I can't believe I was so stupid." Katara cried. "See, this is exactly why I'm against these scams. I knew this would happen!"

Jade narrowed her eyes and glared, "Hey, what does that mean?"

"This _was _your idea." Toph said.

"I know." Katara sighed. "I wanted to show you that I'm not so motherly."

"Well that worked out just perfect." Ember sighed.

"I know," Katara groaned and turned back to Toph. "I just wanted to show you that I can have fun too."

"Katara, you are fun." Toph insisted. "If nothing else, you're at least fun to argue with." Jade and Ember just sat together to watch the girls talk out their issues.

"I know your relationship with your parents is complicated…and I shouldn't have said what I said." Katara said.

"It's ok," Toph said. "I was really mad when you said that because; well, because maybe it's true. I try not to think about it, but when I left…I probably really hurt them." Toph started to cry and the four girls gave a giant group hug, all trying to help the other heal.

In the empty streets of the town, Aang, Lin, Sokka, and Aqua were still looking for their missing friends. "Where do you think they might be?" Sokka asked.

"Where do you think anyone is?" Aang asked, looking at the empty streets.

"It's not like the entire town could just vanish." Lin said feeling confused.

"It was full of people just a few hours ago." Aqua said.

The four children looked up and down the empty streets, when at the same time they all saw a familiar man standing on a rooftop, preparing to attack. "It's Sparky-Sparky Boom Man!" Sokka cried as they barely dodged a dive.

"Think of a better name, Sokka!" Lin cried from where she landed in the fountain. She jumped out dripping wet and cold.

"Maybe you're right. I'm starting to think that name doesn't quite fit." Sokka said.

"Can you think of names later?" Aqua questioned, climbing off the ground as the man attacked again.

In their cell, the girls could hear the explosions and screams. "We have to help them!" Jade cried.

"I wish we had some earth or water or air. We need bendables!" Toph cried.

"This isn't good." Ember said. "There's no water, no earth. Air wouldn't be able to get through this thick wood, and setting fire on wood is suicide."

"What about your meteor bracelet?" Katara asked Toph. "You could make a saw."

"I left it back at camp. I was worried they would take it." Toph said. That was when Katara randomly jumped up and started running in place. The other three girls looked at her worried.

"Um…are you okay?" Toph asked.

"Just fine." Katara said, still running.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked concerned.

"Yep." Katara said.

"Then what exactly are you doing?" Ember asked.

"I'm making my own water." Katara said. Sweat poured down her face and she swiped her arm, making the water cut into the wood. That was when they got the big picture and cheered for her as she worked.

Outside, Aqua, Sokka, Lin, and Aang were still dodging the man's attack. "This guy is too good!" Sokka cried. "He shoots fire from his brain!" Sokka cried.

"How does someone even get like that?" Lin cried.

"I don't even want to know." Aqua shivered.

"We should split up. He can't case us both." Aang said and all four ran in separate directions. Aang was running over a roof when the man saw him and blasted him. Aang was flung off, hit the statue that stood in the center of town, than landed on Lin who had been running by. The man was about to attack again, when ice surrounded his head, thanks to Aqua.

The gang of eight took off running as the man broke the ice around his head. However, before he could attack, Toph pulled back from the group long enough to make a rock go flying at him. The man destroyed the rock with a blast, only for a tiny chunk, not even the size of a child's fingernail, hit him in the center of his third eye. He fell back in pain, struggling to get up.

"Hey, I got it." Sokka said as they ran from the town. "The perfect name for that guy!"

"And what's that?" Aqua asked.

"Combustion Man!" Sokka announced proudly.

"Good job, Sokka." Toph said, breathing hard. "Now let's get out of here before 'Combustion Man catches us!"

"See, it fits so well!" Sokka insisted.

A few hours later, it was night and they were landing to rest after flying for a few hours. "Well, I'm exhausted." Sokka yawned. The guardians were already falling over asleep and didn't bother getting the sleeping bags out. They just slept walk to the center of the field and collapsed on each other in a mass tangle of limbs.

"Katara, I need your help." Toph admitted, walking over to the water bender.

"What is it, Toph?" Katara asked, turning to the blind earth bender.

"I need you to write some things down for me, I want to send a letter to my parents." Toph said.

"I'll be happy to help." Katara smiled. About ten minutes later, the two girls were sending Hawky off with a letter to the Earth King.

Only seconds later, "Hey, where'd Hawky go?" Sokka asked.


	46. The PupperMaster

The Puppetmaster:

In a cave in the forest, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were peacefully sleeping while their human companions and Momo were surrounding a campfire telling stories. "Suddenly, they heard something down the hall, in the dark." Sokka said, trying to scare his friends. "Oooh, it came into the torchlight. And they knew the blade of wing-fun was haunted!" he pulled out his sword, trying to scare them but nothing was working. They just stared at him.

But that was when a branch like hand appeared on his shoulder in a hard grip. Sokka shrieked and jumped onto Aqua terrified. Ember laughed as she dropped the branch on the ground.

"That wasn't funny." Sokka grumbled, straightening up.

"What?" Ember laughed. "You have to admit, it was pretty funny."

"She's right." Jade laughed. The other three sisters smiled and thought maybe Jade was finally getting over the prince who broke her heart.

"Personally, I think I liked 'the man with the sword for a hand' better." Aang said.

"Water tribe slumber parties must stink." Toph said.

"No, wait, I've got one," Katara exclaimed. "And this is a true Southern Water Tribe story."

"I want to hear it." Lin said.

"Is this one of those 'a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to' stories?" Sokka questioned.

"No, it happened to mom." Katara said, pulling her legs up to rest her head on her knees. That got everybody's attention. "One winder, when mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, mom realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So when mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fireplace. When the men went out to search, mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice." Katara whispered, imitating a little girl's voice. _"It's so cold and I can't get warm. _Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help but…when everyone came back, Nini was gone." Aang held Momo tightly, tense and nervous. Ember, Lin and Jade were huddled together, their eyes as wide as dinner plates as they gazed on the water bender. Aqua and Sokka held onto each other just as tightly, both scared as they listened to the story.

"Where did she go?" Sokka asked quietly.

"No one knows," Katara said. "Nini's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm." This time, everyone but Katara were huddled together and watching her.

Suddenly Toph gasped and put her hand on the ground. "Wait, guys, did you hear that?" Toph asked. "I hear people under the mountain, they're screaming." Everyone else huddled together, staring in fear at the blind earth bender.

"A…Are you sure?" Lin stuttered, shaking like a lead.

"Nice try," Sokka scoffed, straitening up, obviously not believing it.

"No, I'm serious, I hear something." Toph said.

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories." Katara insisted.

"But guys," Ember said. "Toph does have heightened senses,"

"It just stopped." Toph said.

"Alright, I'm getting scared." Aang said.

"Maybe we should cool it with the ghost stories." Aqua said, clutching Sokka's arm to her chest, not that he was complaining.

"Hello, children," everyone but Toph screamed and everyone jumped, hiding behind Toph as they coward. An old woman stepped out from the shadows. "Sorry to frighten you," the old woman apologized. "My name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night."

"Oh, it's fine, we do it all the time." Jade gulped. Something about this old woman gave her weird vibes.

"Nonetheless, I have an inn nearby, why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds." Hama suggested.

"Yes, please." Sokka answered for the group and Hama smiled.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting at a table in the end with cups of tea sitting in front of them. "Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn." Katara smiled.

"She's right, this place is beautiful and peaceful." Aqua smiled.

"Aren't you girls sweet." Hama smiled. "You but town isn't as peaceful as I'd wish."

"What do you mean?" Lin asked.

"People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in." Hama explained.

"What do you mean 'disappearing'?" Sokka asked and everyone focused their attention on Hama.

"When the moon turns full, people walk in, and they don't come out." Hama said. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "Who wants more tea?" She asked cheerfully but stopped when she noticed their fearful expressions the children wore. "Don't worry," Hama said trying to comfort them. "You'll all be safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms, and you can get a good night's rest?"

Everyone was led to different rooms where they finally slept in comfortable beds compared to sleeping in caves every night. The next morning, everyone was going to go shopping after Aqua literally had to drag Sokka out of bed.

Hama, Katara, and Aqua were shopping together and leaving an old merchant's stand. "Is it me, or did anyone else notice how he was smiling at you," Aqua grinned.

"She's right, that Mr. Yao seems to have a thing for you." Katara grinned. "Maybe we should go back and see if he'll give us some free komodo sausages."

"You would have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man?" Hama asked, sounding as if she was against it before she grinned. "I think me and you girls are going to get along swimmingly." The three girls laughed as they traveled further into the market.

On the other side of the market, Sokka, Jade, Lin, Aang, Toph, and Ember were walking down the streets, listening to the people of the town talking about the weird going-on's around there. "People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff during full moon…this just reeks of spirit word shenanigans." Sokka said.

Jade shook her head, "I'm not so sure. This doesn't sound like a spirit would do, kidnapping people…and why on the full moon?"

"Remember Jade, I told you about Hei Bei." Ember corrected.

"I guess that's true," Jade nodded.

"But still, you have to wonder, why does it only attack during the full moon?" Lin questioned.

"I bet if we take a little walk around town, we'll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad." Aang suggested.

"Good plan," Jade nodded. "Let's do it."

"And then Aang can sew up this little mystery, lickety-split, avatar style." Sokka said.

"Helping people, that's what I do." Aang said, trailing after the group as they met with the girls. "Why don't you all take those things back to the inn," Hama said, handing baskets full of fruits and vegetables to Ember and Lin. "I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while."

"Ok, Hama." Aqua smiled, only to look surprised when Sokka stepped in front of her, looking down at Hama.

"This is a mysterious little town you have here," Sokka said, in a voice Aqua knew meant he was suspicious, but why be suspicious of a sweet little old lady.

"Mysterious town for mysterious children," Hama said, moving away.

In the inn, the children were putting the groceries away. "That Hama seems like a little strange." Sokka stated.

"How could you say that?" Aqua asked.

"It's like she knows something…or she's hiding something," Sokka explained.

"That's ridiculous." Katara said, defending the kind old woman who had taken them into her home with no questions asked of their personal lives. "She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kind of reminds me of gran-gran."

"I wonder how gran-gran is doing." Ember said randomly but that statement was lost on everyone.

Sokka turned back to Katara, "But what did she mean by that comment, 'mysterious children'?"

"Gee, I don't know." Katara said sarcastic. "Maybe because she found eight strange kids, camping in the woods at night, isn't that a little mysterious?"

"Now that I think about it," Lin said. "What was she doing in the woods anyway?"

"Maybe she was picking flowers or something?" Ember shrugged.

"I'm going to take a look around." Sokka expected to go up the stairs alone, but everyone was following.

"Sokka! Sokka, what are you doing?" Katara cried after her brother. "You can't just snoop around someone's house!"

"It's rude, considering all this woman has done for us!" Aqua shouted after her boyfriend.

"It'll be fine." Sokka said, looking in every room that he passed.

"She could be home any minute." Aang said nervously.

"Let's just go back downstairs." Lin begged.

"Sokka, you're gonna get us all in trouble and this is just plain rude." Katara said but Sokka was busy yanking a stuck door only. Everyone jumped back before they realized it was just puppetmen that were falling out.

"Okay, that's pretty creepy." Aang confessed.

"No, that's just plain weird." Ember said.

Katara pushed the dummies in the small closet and closed the doors, "So…she's got a hobby. There's nothing weird about that." Katara said, but even she was getting more than nervous. Sokka walked to another door and tried to pull it open but it was locked.

"Just an ordinary, puppet loving innkeeper, huh?" Sokka demanded. "Then why does she have a locked door up here?"

"Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff." Katara glared.

"Let's just go, what if she comes up and finds us?" Lin asked.

Sokka peeked through the keyhole and said, "It's empty, except for a little chest."

"Maybe it's treasure!" Toph exclaimed.

"Alright!" Ember cheered. Everyone but Toph, Ember, and Sokka frowned. Sokka took out his sword and started picking the lock. "Sokka, what are you doing? You're breaking into a private room." Katara exclaimed.

"Oh, move over." Ember pushed him aside and pulled a hair pin from her hair and picked the lock that way. Only seconds later did the lock click.

"That's pretty cool, how'd you learn that?" Sokka asked.

"By picking the lock on Lin's diary." Ember grinned.

"You what?" Lin asked, walking up behind them.

"Nothing!" Ember said with an innocent grin. With the door now opened, nothing stood in their way to getting the chest and they all crowded around it.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Aang said.

"What would our parents say if they knew we were doing this?" Lin asked.

"Lin, our parents would ground us a thousand times over if they knew half the stuff we've done already." Ember said.

"True," Lin shrugged, Lin took her space earth and started making shapes with it, a nervous habit she had gotten into.

"Maybe there's a key here somewhere." Sokka said when he noticed it was locked.

"Or she has it on her." Jade suggested.

"Oh, hand it over." Toph said and Sokka handed her the chest. Toph took the space earth she had made into some kind of bracelet on her upper arm, and shifted it into a key. Pushing the fake key into the lock, she started to turn.

"Come on, come on!" Sokka said excited.

"This isn't as easy as it looks." Toph said.

"Guys, I don't know about this." Aang tried again.

"Give it up, Aang, nobody is going to listen to us." Jade sighed.

"Should we really be up here like this, though?" Aqua asked.

"This is crazy, I'm leaving." Katara stood.

"Suit yourself, do it Toph." Sokka said. A click echoed throughout the room and a split second later, everyone, even Katara and Aang, were pushed together trying to get a good look at what was inside.

"I'll tell you what's in the box," Hama said behind them. Everyone screamed surprised and spun around to face the old woman. Sokka hid the box behind his back. Hama patiently held out her hand and Sokka placed the box in it. Everybody leaned in as she slowly opened it and pulled the object out. Everyone was surprised when it was revealed to be a comb.

"An old comb?" Sokka asked surprised.

"It's my greatest treasure it's the last thing I owned from growling up in the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka, Aqua, and Katara's jaw dropped and eyes widened. Everybody else looked equally surprised.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara asked shocked.

Hama nodded and said, "Just like you?"

"But how did you know we were from the Southern Water Tribe?" Aqua asked.

"I heard you talking around your campfire." Hama explained.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Sokka demanded.

"I wanted to surprise you." Hama explained to the group. "I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big, water tribe dinner. Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes, if you stew them long enough."

"Sounds delicious," Aqua grinned.

"I knew I felt a bond with you right away." Katara smiled.

"And I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we're both right." Sokka said and Katara punched him in the arm. "But I'm sorry we were sneaking around." Sokka apologized, rubbing where Katara had hit him.

"Apology accepted." Hama said. "Now let's get cooking," the old woman grinned.

That night, everyone was sitting at the table waiting for Hama. Aang leaned across the table to whisper to Toph, "I'd steer clear of the 'sea prunes'."

"I thought they were ocean kumquats." Toph said.

"Close enough." Aang shrugged.

"Who wants five-flavor soup?" Hama asked and everybody raised their hands to signal, some more reculant than others, that they wanted the soup. Hama put a hand over the soup instead of reaching for the ladle and Hama water bended the soup into each of the bowl's.

"You're a water bender!" Katara exclaimed.

"I can't believe I didn't even realize!" Aqua said shocked.

"We've never met another water bender from out tribe." Katara explained.

"That's because the fire nation wiped them all out." Hama said sadly. "I was the last one.

"So, how did you end up out here?" Sokka asked.

"Good question," Jade said suspicious.

"I was stole from my home." Hama explained. "It was over sixty years ago when the raids started." Her eyes seemed far away…as if she were remembering the dreadful past. "They came again and again, each time, rounding up more of our water benders, and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Finally, I too was captured. I was led away in chains, the last water bender of the southern water tribe. They put us in terrible prisons here in the fire nation. I was the only one who managed to escape."

"How did you get away?" Sokka asked. "And why did you stay in the fire nation?"

"I'm sorry," Hama said, shaking her head. "It's too painful to talk about anymore."

"We completely understand." Katara said. "Sokka and I lost our mother in a raid."

"And I haven't seen my family in…I don't know how many years, but at least I still have my sisters." Aqua said, nudging Ember who sat closest to her.

"Oh, you poor things," Hama said, patting Katara's hand.

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you." Katara said, eyes bright. "It's an honor, you're a hero."

"I never thought I'd meet another southern water bender." Hama said.

"Right, I would have expected more water benders to be born in the south pole, maybe more will pop up like Katara did." Aqua said.

"I'd like to teach you both, girls, so you can carry on the Southern Tradition when I'm gone." Hama suggested.

"Yes, yes!" Aqua and Katara nodded eagerly.

"To learn about my heritage, it would mean everything to me." Katara said.

"Different styles of water bending, some I've never learned or even thought of, I want to learn as much as I can." Aqua grinned.

The next day, Katara, Aqua, and Hama were walking up a hill just outside the village. "Growing up at the South Pole, water benders are totally at home surrounded by snow and ice and seas." Hama explained.

"Just like the North Pole, only they are more advanced." Aqua noted.

"Exactly," Hama nodded. "As you girls have probably noticed on your travels that aren't the case wherever you go."

"Right," Aqua nodded. "There may not always be water when you need it. That's why I always have my water pouch."

"When we were stranded in the desert, I felt like there was almost nothing I could do." Katara said.

"That's why you have to learn to control water wherever it exists." Hama said.

"I've even used my own sweat for water bending." Katara said.

"That was still disgusting…but smart," Aqua admitted.

"That's very resourceful." Hama noted. "You're thinking like true masters. But did you know you can even pull water out of thin air?" The older water bender asked. She circled her hand above her hand and water appeared in the air. "You've got to keep open mind girls." Hama said and the water turning into ice cycles over her fingers. She threw out her hand and the ice stabbed itself deep within the wood of a nearby tree. Katara and Aqua looked at the ice amazed.

Near a river on the other side just outside of town, everyone else was relaxing. "This has got to be the nicest, natural setting in the fire nation." Aang said.

"It is peaceful." Jade said, her feet in the water.

"The nicest we've been to so far." Ember said, lying in her back with her feet in the cold water of the river.

"I don't see anything that would make a spirit mad around here." Aang said.

"I don't see it either," Lin said, sitting nearby with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"Maybe the moon spirit just turned mean." Toph suggested. Ember winched, she had met the moon spirit before and Yue sure wasn't like that.

Apparently, Sokka agreed with her because he snapped at Toph saying, "The moon spirit is a gentle, loving lady. She rules the sky with compassion and…lunar goodness."

"Excuse me, sir." Aang said, walking over to a passing traveler. "Can you tell us anything about the spirit that's been stealing people?" Aang asked politely.

"Only one man ever saw it and lived, and that's Old Man Ding." The traveler answered.

"Where does Old Man Ding live?" Toph asked.

In a field of red flowers, Hama, Katara, and Aqua were walking into the center. "Wow, these flowers are beautiful." Katara said.

"Ember would love these," Aqua grinned.

"They're called Fire Lilies," Hama explained. "They only bloom a few weeks a year, but they're one of my favorite things about living here. And like all plants, and all living things, they're filled with water."

"We met a water bender once, who lived in a swamp and could control the vines by bending the water inside." Katara told her.

"You can take it even further." Hama grinned. She waved her hands in a large circle around her, bending water from the fire lilies so they shriveled up. Hama swiped the water at a large nearby boulder, cutting the rock into pieces.

"Wow," Aqua muttered.

"That was incredible!" Katara announced.

"The problem with that move is all the flowers," Aqua said, looking mournful at the shriveled up fire lilies.

"They're just flowers," Hama shrugged uncaring. Aqua looked at her suspicious didn't Hama say she liked the flowers? Now she was saying she didn't care. Something wasn't right. "When you're a water bender in a strange land, you do what you must to survive. Tonight, I'll be teaching you girls the ultimate technique of water bending. It can only be done during the full moon, when your bending is at its peak."

"But isn't that dangerous?" Katara asked.

"What about all those people that have been disappearing around the full moon?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, girls." Hama shook her head. "Three master water benders beneath a full moon, I don't think we have anything to worry about." Hama said as they walked away.

That night, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Lin, Jade, and Ember were walking up behind an old man who was boarding up his windows. "Old Man Ding?" Aang asked. The old man looked over his shoulder at them, only to hit his thumb with the nail.

"Sorry," Lin apologized for Aang as the old man grabbed onto his thumb shouting.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Old Man Ding demanded. "Got a full moon rising…and why does everyone call me that? I'm not that old." The man tried to pick up a plank of wood but was too weak too. "Well…I'm young at heart, not ready to get snapped up by a moon monster, yet, at least." The old man said. Aang and Ember each took a side of the board and put it over the window while Sokka grabbed the hammer and Jade grabbed the nails.

"We wanted to ask you about that." Sokka said as they started nailing the planks of wood down for the old man.

"Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?" Aang asked.

"If it was even a spirit," Jade shrugged, holding the nails out for Sokka to take one.

"Didn't see no spirit, just felt something come over me, like I was possessed." Old Man Ding said. "Forced me to start walking toward the mountain, I tried to control it, but I couldn't control my own limbs! It just about had me into a cave up there, and I looked up at the moon, for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light. But then, the sun started to rise and I got control of myself again. I just high tailed it away from the mountain as quick as I could!"

"Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?" Sokka asked, looking at the nearby mountain.

"Oh, no!" Toph cried out, startling everyone as they spun to look at her. "I did hear people screaming under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there!" Everyone turned to look up the mountain, seeing it in a new light.

Only minutes later was the gang of six running through the forest towards the mountain, everyone stopped and Toph put her hand on the ground. "I can hear them, they're this way." Toph said and they ran further towards the mountain.

Deep in the woods, "Can you feel the power the full moon brings?" Hama asked. "For generations, it has blessed water benders with its glow, allowing us to do incredible things. I've never felt more alive."

Inside a cave, "This is the place." Toph said.

"Creepy," Lin shivered as they traveled further into the darkened cave.

"I can't see anything down here." Sokka complained.

"That's why you have me, let's go." Toph said, guiding her, ironically, blind friends.

"What I'm about to show you girls, I discovered in that wretched, fire nation prison. "Hama explained. "The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air, and had us suspended away from the ground. Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution, and yet, each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where there is life, there is water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cave were nothing more than skins filled with liquid." Katara and Aqua listened wide eyed with rapt fascination to the true horror story. "And I passed years developing the skills that would lead to my escape. Bloodbending, controlling the water in another body." Katara and Aqua's eyes were now filled with horror. "Enforcing your own will over theirs. Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men…and during the next full moon I walked free for the first time in decades. My cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in. once you perfect this technique, you can control anything…or anyone."

"But to reach inside someone and control them?" Katara asked uncertain. "I don't know if I want that kind of power."

"It's like a horror story and I can't learn something so horrible." Aqua said firmly.

"The choice is not yours." Hama snapped and Aqua narrowed her eyes. "The power exists…and it's your duty to control the gifts you've been given to win this war." Hama glared at them. "Girls, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture…Katara, you're mother! Aqua, your parents!"

"My parents weren't killed by the fire nation." Aqua glared. "And one wrong does not make it right, doing…something so horrible and forcing another against their will is worse than what the fire nation has ever done!"

"But you should understand what I'm talking about." Hama insisted. "We are the last water benders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can. Wherever they are, any means necessary!"

"It's cruel!" Aqua shouted.

"It's you," Katara said and the two agitated water benders turned to the other. "You're the one who's making people disappear during the full moon."

Aqua's eyes widened as she realized this face was true, "She's right."

Instead of trying to deny it like Aqua thought she would try to do, Hama said, "They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same. You girls must carry on my work!"

"You can't make us do anything!" Aqua shouted.

"I won't use blood bending, and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town!" Katara shouted. Aqua moved her arm to freeze the she-witch, when some unexplainable force forced her arm behind her back. Looking over, Aqua noticed Katara was in a similar position.

"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me." Hama said as Katara and Aqua were forced into a standing stiffly straight position. "It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I could control every muscle, every vein in your body." Katara and Aqua's bodies were thrown around like ragged dolls.

"Stop, please…" Katara begged as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Don't get Katara," Aqua said, clenching her teeth in agony. "She won't listen." Hama just laughed, a cold crackle that sent shivers down their spines. Tears leaked down Katara's face while Aqua tried her best to prevent the tears of pain from falling, only a couple escaping.

However, Hama's laughter abruptly stopped. Aqua fell to the ground surprised as she gained control over her own limbs. "You're not the only one who draws power from the moon." Katara said, raising her arms. "My bending is more powerful than yours, Hama. Your technique is useless on me!" Katara and Hama got prepared to fight while Aqua stood, she knew this was Katara's fight, but she would be prepared to step in at a moment's notice.

Katara bended the water from the grass around her, just as Hama had taught her and Aqua, and flung it at Hama. Hama redirected the attack but Katara threw it back. Hama pulled water from two large nearby trees and used Katara's water to fling it back at the water bender. Katara skillfully blocked the attack, Hama looked shocked and for a second, Aqua could swear that she looked fearful. Aqua decided here to use the water from the earlier attacks to knock Hama off her feet just as their friends raced from the forest.

"We know what you've been doing, Hama!" Sokka shouted as Hama slowly rose to her feet.

"About time you got here." Aqua muttered and Sokka turned to her, worry etched on his face. Aqua nodded at him to let him know she was alright.

"Give up, you're outnumbered." Aang told Hama.

"She's right, and we far out skill you," Jade said.

"Are you sure?" Hama smirked. She waved her arms. Jade, Lin, Ember, and Aqua screamed as they were flung into trees and the water froze into ice over them. Sokka and Aang were still, completely unable to move their own limbs. Hama flung the two boys at Hama but Katara quickly dodged. The guardians watched, trying to get out of their ice captive to help.

"Katara, look out!" Sokka shouted as he came at her waving his sword. "It's like my brain has a mind of its own! Stop it, arm stop it!" Katara pulled more water from the grass and knocked Sokka away.

"This feels weird." Aang said as he came at Katara, but Katara froze him to a tree next to the guardians.

"I'm sorry, Aang," Katara apologized.

"It's ok," Aang shrugged.

"This is no time for apologizes! Look out Katara!" Ember shouted. Katara just dodged as Sokka came back at her with his sword. Katara pulled more water out and threw it at Sokka, he was flung back and slammed into another tree on the other side of the field, frozen by ice.

"Don't hurt your friends, Katara, and don't let them hurt each other." Hama smirked. Ember finally managed to melt the ice off her body and was now working on her fellow sisters.

Hama lowered her arms, but that was when Sokka and Aang's ice shattered and they were flung at each other. Sokka's arm was out, holding his sword, coming closer to stabbing Aang in the chest. Everyone screamed in horror, Ember had already broken out Lin and Jade, and was now working on Aqua.

Sokka and Aang stopped just inches from another as they got their limbs together. Aqua dropped to the ground as her ice melted enough and everyone turned to Hama who was twitching, no longer in control of her own limbs. Katara slowly stood blood bending and forcing Hama to her knees as Toph and the other prisoners arrived.

The prisoners bounded Hama's hands, "You're going to be locked away forever," A prisoner said as Hama was led away.

"My work is done." Hama grinned, looking at Katara over her shoulder. "I may have missed Aqua, but congratulations, Katara, you're a bloodbender." Katara covered her mouth and started to cry, falling to her knees. Everyone surrounded the girl, trying to comfort the sobbing water bender but the truth was impossible to hide, Katara was a blood bender.


	47. Nightmares and Daydreams

Nightmares and Daydreams:

The gang was resting in a field, studying a map. "This is it, the official rendezvous point for the invasion force." Sokka nodded, looking at the map in his hands.

"It's pretty peaceful," Jade said, lying back on the grass.

"How did you pick this place?" Toph asked as Lin rubbed Sapphire's head, the only animal in the group still awake.

"Before we split up, my dad and I found this island on a map." Sokka explained. "It's uninhabited, and the harbor surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded places."

"Then this is a great place to rest up for the invasion." Aqua said, lying down and rolling over to rest in the soft grass.

"And we're four days ahead of schedule." Katara said.

"Wait," Aang cried jumping up, pushing passed Ember, "The invasion's in four days!"

"Whatever," Sokka yawned. "That's like…four days away from now." Sokka laid his mat down next to Aqua and crawled onto it. He lay on his back and wrapped his arm around Aqua. She turned in her sleep and rolled onto the mat with him, laying her head on his chest.

"I think they have a good idea." Lin said, lying next to the sleeping Jade. Ember lay down on the other side and the two girls quickly fell asleep.

"They do have the right idea," Katara agreed, lying down on her own mat. "Aang, we're here, and we're ready. The best thing we can do now is get plenty of rest."

Aang looked at everybody and saw they were all asleep. "I guess," Aang sighed and lay onto the grass to sleep.

In the fire nation palace, "Fresh fruit, Prince Zuko?" a servant asked but Zuko shook his head.

"May I wash your feet, sir?" another servant asked, but once again, Zuko said no.

"Head massage?" the first servant asked and Zuko looked away uninterested. He didn't know why, he had everything he wanted, but he wanted, even for one second, to see her smiling face again. His last glimpse of her, she had had tears running down her face.

"Hot towel?" the second servant asked. Since they weren't going to stop bugging him until he said yes to something, he took it.

Zuko walked out of the palace and servants followed, carrying the thing royalty sits on and taken places instead of walking. "Prince Zuko, is something wrong?" one of the men asked. "You didn't take the palanquin."

"I'm just going to Mai's house, it's not far." Zuko said, he had gotten used to walking to places on his own.

"It's not a prince's place to walk anywhere, sir." The servant said. Zuko looked in the direction of Mai's house, and then sat on the palanquin.

Elsewhere, everyone was waking up to Aang, who was practicing. "What are you doing?" Ember groaned, glaring at Aang for ruining her sleep and waking her up. Lin groaned and covered her head with her arms.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" Katara asked.

"A couple hours," Aang said, doing some punches and kicks. "I got a lot more skills to refine if I'm going to fight Ozai."

"You do realize you need to be well rested, right?" Jade asked, glaring up at the sun shining in her eyes.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Aqua asked, siting up, ignoring Sokka's groan at the lack of warmth Aqua had been providing.

"Couldn't sleep," Aang said, still kicking and punching at the air.

"You know there is such a thing as over training," Katara said as Aang fell over exhausted, landing on Ember who growled. Everyone stared at them.

"You don't get it, do you?" Aang demanded, jumping off Ember while Lin helped the agitated fire bender up. Jade and Aqua had to hold her back by her arms so she wouldn't just the boy. "My form is bad, I'm sloppy." Aang complained, not noticing how close Ember was trying to hurt him. "And I still don't know any fire bending, not even the basics!"

"That's okay, Aang. The eclipse will block all fire bending anyway, you don't need to know any. Plus it's a stupid element." Sokka said. Now, Lin, Jade, _and _Aqua were trying to hold Ember back from hitting Sokka.

"Well I still have to work on everything else. I'd better spend the whole day training." Aang insisted.

"Don't you think sleep would be better?" Lin asked concerned.

"No time for sleep," Aang said.

That night, Aang collapsed on the ground but didn't want to sleep just let so he started, "Good night, Katara. Good night Sokka. Good night Toph. Good night Jade. Good night Lin. Good night Aqua. Good night Ember. Good night Sapphire. Good night Ruby. Good night Appa. Good night Momo. Good night Aappa and Momo…"

"Go to sleep already!" Toph and Ember shouted. Aang jumped and rolled over to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Aang woke up from a nightmare and quickly went to training. Katara had also woken and walked over to the boy. "Aang, it's in the middle of the night. You need to sleep." Katara said.

"But I forgot my pants and my math test." Aang complained, trying to practice but Katara grabbed onto his shoulders and he turned to him.

"Aang, sleeps, please…for me," Katara begged. Aang nodded and rubbed his eye, letting her lead him back to camp.

Closer to the palace, Zuko was lying on a couch in Mai's house while she lay on another couch nearby. Although they had broken up, the two remained good friends. "Tell me, if you can have anything you want, what would it be?" Zuko asked randomly.

"Hmm…a big fancy fruit tart, with rose petals on top." Mai decided.

"You know, being a prince and all, I might just be able to make that happen." Zuko said.

"That would be impressive," Mai said, playing with her fingers.

"Do you think you can find a fresh fruit tart for the lady, with rose petals on top." Zuko asked two guards who were watching over them. The two bowed and ran out.

"Excellent choice, sir." Another servant said.

"I guess there are some perks with being royalty." Mai said. "Through there is annoying stuff too, like that all-day war meeting coming up."

"War meeting?" Zuko asked surprised, sitting straight up. Mai looked at him surprised at the sudden movement. "What are you talking about.

"Azula mention something…I assumed you were going too." Mai said confused.

Zuko turned away from her and said, "I guess I wasn't invited."

In the field, Aang was quickly shaking Sokka and Aqua awake. "Sokka! Aqua! Get up, I need to know what day it is!" Sokka jumped up surprised and started to swing his sword around. Realizing there was no danger, he fell back onto the mat and curled up to the pouting Aqua who had been so rudely awakened.

"It's fine, Aang." Jade insisted.

"Relax, it's still two days before the invasion." Toph said and Aang returned to trying and pull Sokka up.

"Sokka, you've got to get up and drill your rock climbing exercises!" Aang cried.

"What?" Sokka asked confused.

"In one of my dreams, you were running from fire nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff, but you were too slow and they got you."

"But that was just a dream, I'm a great climber." Sokka said.

"Then climb that cliff," Aang pointed a nearby cliff. "Climb it fast!" Sokka muttered but started to climb it anyway.

"And Aqua, you really have to stop being so into Sokka," Aang said.

"Huh?" Aqua asked confused while Sokka fell off the cliff surprised.

"You got distracted by Sokka and you ended up running straight off a cliff!" Aang cried.

"But that's not really going to happen." Aqua said.

"Don't drink that!" Aang shouted, turning to where Toph was taking a drink from the water pouch. Immediately, she spit it out onto Ember. Ember started to growl, clenching her fists. The water evaporated off her in her anger.

"Why, is it poisoned?" Toph asked, wiping off her mouth.

"In my dream, we were right in the middle of the invasion, and you had to stop to use the bathroom. We died because of your tiny bladder. Ember," Aang turned to the angry fire bender. "You need to work on breath control, we were underwater for a few seconds and you couldn't hold it and ended up drowning."

"You're telling a fire bender about breath control?" Ember demanded.

"And Lin," Aang ignored her, turning to the earth bender. "You need to work on your running. You were being chased by fire benders but you were too slow and you tripped over a tiny rock and they caught you! Jade, when was the last time you glided?"

"Um…before we ran away," Jade said, scratching her head.

"Well you better start practicing." Aang said. "You got trapped on top of a large pillar by fire benders, you could have escaped but you didn't have a glider and they got you! And you," Aang turned to Katara. "You need to start wearing your hair up. In my dream, your hair got caught in a train and…"

"Aang, Katara interrupted. "I know you're just trying to help. But you really need to get a grip. You're unraveling."

Aang sighed and said, "You're right. I'm losing my mind." That was when Sokka, who had almost reached the top of the cliff, screamed as he fell on top of Ember. Only seconds later was he jumping up and running around as his pants 'magically' caught fire.

An hour later, everyone was doing their own thing, "It's like every time I think about how stressed I am, I just end up more stressed!" Aang cried. "I'm like a big, growing snowball of nerves!"

"Of course you are." Sokka said. "That's 'cause you've got to fight the fire lord, the baddest man on the planet. And you better win, or we're all done for."

"Don't say it like that!" Aqua snapped.

"Well, it's true." Sokka shrugged.

"You're not helping!" Katara glared.

"But that's the deal, he knows it!" Sokka exclaimed.

Aang started to shake. "Aang, don't listen to him, you'll be fine!" Lin insisted.

"But just in case, get ready to be de-stress-i-fied." Katara grinned.

A few minutes later, Jade, Katara, and Aang stood on the edge of a small crater filled with steaming water, the hot water was thanks to Ember who was relaxing inside of it with Aqua. Lin just sat on the edge with her feet in it.

"These yoga stretches can really work wonders if you do them in extreme heat. Reach up, reach for the sun." Katara said and the three benders reached their arms above their heads. "Feel your chi paths clearing." She said as they bent over so their heads lightly touched the ground. "Now close your eyes, how are you feeling?"

"Really good," Jade sighed.

"I feel…really warm." Aang answered.

"Good, good. Go on." Katara said as they furthered their stretching.

"Like there's the warm feeling all around me. This heat…like I'm in the fire lord's palace and he's shooting a bunch of fire balls at me! And the whole world is being engulfed in flames!"

"Aang!" Jade cried while Aqua threw water in his face so he'd snap out of it. He fell to the ground breathing hard. Ember sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe your stress is the kind you need to talk out." Katara suggested.

That was how Aang found himself sitting with his head resting on one of the sheep's that resided in the field, and Sokka looming over him wearing the beard he'd used to pose as Aang's father when he was in school. "Why don't you get right down to business and tell me what's been bothering you." Sokka said, as if he was a psychiatric.

"You know what's bothering me!" Aang said. "I have to fight the fire lord in a few days!"

Sokka nodded, "Tell me more about this 'fire lord'. Why are you so afraid of him?" the water tribe warrior asked.

"You said it yourself." Aang said. "He's the baddest man on the planet. I'm supposed to defeat him and save the world."

"Hmm," Sokka nodded. "Life does feel that way some times, doesn't it? Like we're all trying to save the world from evil."

"Okay, but what can I do to feel better?" Aang asked, getting annoyed.

"Want to try screaming into this pillow?" Sokka asked, handing him one of the sheep. Aang buried his face in the fur and screamed. Sokka gave Aang a thumbs up but Aang shook his head, it didn't help.

In the palace, Zuko stormed over to Azula who had her black hair in a bowl of water that a servant was brushing. "Hello Zu-Zu, Have you come for a royal hair combing? I'm afaid you'll have to wait." Azula said calmly.

"So, I guess there's a big war meeting coming up, huh?" Zuko demanded. "And apparently, I'm not welcomed there."

"What do you mean?" Azula asked. "Of course you're welcomed there."

"Oh yeah, I guess that's why no one bothered to tell me about it." Zuko glared.

"Oh, Zuko, don't be so dramatic." Azula said. "I'm certain dad wants you there. You probably weren't invited because it's so obvious that you're supposed to be there."

"Well, were you invited?" Zuko demanded.

"Of course, I'm the princess." Azula smirked.

"And I'm the prince!" Zuko snapped.

"Exactly, so stop acting like a paranoid child. Just go to the meeting." Azula said, getting annoyed herself.

"Forget it, I'm not going." Zuko stormed away.

In the field, Aang was lying on a bed of rocks shaped like pillars. "I'm not so sure about this." Lin said watching.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Toph shrugged. "He just needs a good old fashioned back pounding to relieve stress."

"Pound away," Aang said. Toph stomped her feet and Aang screamed as the rocks pounded into him. Finally, he rolled off and Toph stopped.

"Sorry," Toph apologized. "I forgot you have baby skin…well, there's one other thing we can try." Toph stomped on the ground and a nearby porcupine flew through the air and landed on her hand, letting out it's needles. Aang ran away screaming.

In the palace, "Zuko, it's just a dumb meeting, who cares?" Mai shrugged as Zuko looked out the window.

"I don't," Zuko insisted.

"Well good, you shouldn't." Mai said. "Why would you even want to go?" she asked. "Just think about how things went to the last war meeting you went to." She said, bringing up bad memories for the prince.

"I know," Zuko sighed.

"You know what will make you feel better?" Mai asked. "Ordering some servants around! I might be hungry for a whole tray of fruit tarts! And maybe a little palanquin ride around town…double time!" The problem with that is it was all what Mai liked, not what Zuko liked, so he wouldn't be enjoying it.

Elsewhere, Aang was curled up on the ground, and was the last to fall asleep, surrounded by the worried others. Only an hour passed before Aang woke everyone up with his screaming. "What happened?" Ember cried, jumping up and looking around for danger. Nothing but the peaceful sheep who were still sleeping. Ember glared at the sheep jealously, she wanted to be sleeping.

"What happened Aang?" Katara asked concerned.

Aang sighed, "Is it the nightmares again?" Jade asked and Aang nodded.

"They just keep getting worse and worse." Aang sighed.

"Looks like it's time for…" Sokka spun around and when he turned back to look at them, he was wearing his beard again. "Another therapy lesson."

"No, that won't help. Nothing helps." Aang said firmly. He looked up at his friends with a determined expression. "There's only one thing I can do. I'm going to stay awake straight through the invasion." They looked at him surprised.

A few hours passed and Aqua and Katara were standing over Aang as he made kissy faces. "I was just saying you should take a nap." Katara said when he finally snapped out of it.

"I think he was sleeping," Aqua observed

"Oh…I guess I kinda drifted off into a daydream." Aang said, scratching the back of his head,

"So, what was your dream about?" Katara asked.

"Umm…living underwater," Aang lied. Aqua narrowed her eyes and stared at him suspicious, she knew he was lying but from the kissy faces, she really didn't care to know.

In the palace, "Prince Zuko, everyone's waiting for you." A servant bowed.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"The high admirals, high generals, the war ministers, and the princess have all arrived. You're the only person mission."

"So, my dad wants me at the meeting?" Zuko asked.

"The Fire Lord said he would not start until you arrived, sir." The servant said.

Elsewhere, Aang was busy throwing out air kicks and knocking Sokka and Lin to the ground. "Hey, we're trying to build Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby some armor here, so they don't have to go into the invasion naked!"

"Aang, are you sure you're okay?" Lin asked concerned, standing up.

But Aang wasn't listening, "Ozai's defense is impeccable. I'll have to try a different approach." Aang said, facing an invisible opponent. Everyone looked at him worried as he struck up a conversation with Momo in animal language.

"Aang," Katara interrupted their conversation. They looked up surprised. "We're all starting to get a little worried about you."

"You've been awake too long." Sokka said.

"You need your sleep." Aqua said.

"You can't fight Ozai if you're falling asleep in the middle of the battle." Jade said.

"And you're acting downright weird." Toph said.

"I think you're hallucinating." Lin said.

"You were just talking to Momo in…animal language!" Ember exclaimed. However, Aang, for some reason, was glaring at Appa before he stood up.

"I appreciate what you guys are saying." Aang said. "But the stress and the nightmares, they were too much. Staying awake is the best way for me to deal with it." Then Aang turned to Momo, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby and started yelling at them to stop fighting. He spun towards the group and his eyes narrowed in on one of them. "Sokka, what should we do?"

"About what?" Sokka asked confused.

"About that!" Aang pointed, but it was nothing, just all the animals sitting in the field.

"Aang…" Aqua wasn't sure what to say.

"I need to jump in a cold water fall!" Aang shouted, running off screaming.

In the palace, Zuko was leaving the war room where Mai was waiting for him. "So, how did it go?" Mai asked.

"When I go to the meeting…everyone welcomed me." Zuko explained. "My father had saved me a seat. He wanted me next to him. I was literally at his right hand.

"Zuko, that's wonderful." Mai said. "You must be happy."

"During the meeting, I was the perfect prince. The son my father wanted," Zuko lowered his head. "But I wasn't me."

Aang was in his own little dream world that night, and walked up to a large white bed-like area that looked super fluffy. Aang poked at it before crawling on top of it and lying down on his stomach. "Oh, look, another hallucination. An imaginary bed, made out of clouds."

"Hey, it's real!" Toph snapped.

"We worked really hard on it," Jade said.

"We made it for you," Aang explained.

"The sheep didn't like it though," Ember said, pointing to the nearby now bare sheep.

"A good night's rest will probably do you good," Lin said.

"Look, you guys keep telling me to sleep." Aang said jumping off the cloud like made bed. "But I can't, the invasion's tomorrow!"

"Aang…" Katara started.

"No, Katara." Aang interrupted. "There's still so much I haven't learned. I don't need sleep. What I need is practice. Quick, hit me." Aang held up his fists.

"I'm not going to hit you." Katara said.

"You want me to do it?" Toph asked, sounding far too eager.

"No, Toph, you can't hit him." Aqua said firmly.

"Listen to me," Katara said to Aang. "You've been training for this since the day we've met. I've seen your progress. You're smart, and brave, and strong enough."

"You think so?" Aang asked.

"We all do." Sokka said. "You can do this, you're ready."

"You're not the little boy we used to run around in the mud with anymore." Lin grinned.

"You've helped so many people." Jade smiled.

"This is just one more step and this war is over, we know you'll win." Aqua said.

"Plus, we'll be with you the entire times. We're guardians and it's our destiny to make sure you can do your destiny." Ember said. "You're more than ready."

"Thanks, guys." Aang said yawning and Katara helped him onto the handmade bed. "You know what…I think I am ready," he said, drifting into the dream world.


	48. The Day of Black Sun Part 1

The Day of Black Sun Part 1:

"Top of the morning, Momo!" Aang said cheery as they packed up camp. Everyone was dressed in their regular clothes, no longer needing to hide as fire nation citizens as today was the day everything was going to change.

"Sounds like you slept well." Katara commented.

"Don't we get any good mornings?" Ember asked.

"Good morning," Lin smiled.

"Not funny," Ember muttered.

"So what's the strategy for taking the fire lord down? Going to get your glow on?" Toph asked.

Aang looked down sadly, "I can't." Aang confessed. "When Azula shot me with lightning, my seventh chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe."

"Don't worry Aang, everything will be okay." Jade said, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, no!" Katara gasped and everyone turned to where she was looking out in the ocean, where fog had gathered. "Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?"

"No…" Sokka said, eyes widening. "This is the invasion." He said as five water tribe ships appeared.

"Alright," Aqua grinned as the ship docked.

"You made it, dad!" Katara cried, running to her father as he stepped off the ship.

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asked.

"I did, but I'm a little worried Sokka. Some of these men aren't exactly…the warrior type," Hakoda said, confessing his concerns to his son.

"This place ain't nothing like a swamp," Due said.

"Hey, it's the swamp guys," Ember said as they passed her.

"What'd you reckon that is?" Due asked, pointing at a rock in the water. "Some sort of exploding fire nation exploding trap that would eat ya?"

"It's just a rock, Due." Tho said.

"Well, I'll be." Due said.

"Is it just me, or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf head?" Hakoda asked.

"Maybe, but they are good people and skilled water benders." Aqua said.

"Aqua!" Hakoda said, noticing the water bender. "It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, sir." Aqua smiled. She and Hakoda had really hit it off when they first met after the earth kingdom fell.

"I just wish they would wear some pants." Bato said as he walked over.

"Pants are an illusion and so is death." Hue said everyone looked at him confused.

"Hi, Katara." Haru said from behind her.

"Haru!" Katara exclaimed, running to hug him. "It's so good to see you again.

Aang walked over to introduce Haru to his three friends. "Toph, Jade, Lin, this is Haru. When we met him, his town was controlled by the Fire Nation so we had to hide his earth bending." Haru looked at the three people he'd just met. The first, Toph, was just a little girl who shouldn't have to deal with this war, but although she was blind, Toph sure wasn't weak if she was here to fight. The next girl, Jade, had long hair and kind eyes. The third, Lin, had long brown hair tied up and looked at him with gentle brown eyes. He was momentarily surprised someone could have such gentle eyes but quickly snapped out of it.

"Katara inspired me and my father to take back our village." Haru explained as his father, Tyro, walked on over.

"You helped us find our courage, Katara. Now we're here to help you." Katara said, but then Toph spun around so suddenly.

"Toph, what's wrong?" Lin asked concerned.

"Is that…" that was when a familiar large man grabbed Toph under her arms and lifted her into the air.

"Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit," the large man said, hugging Toph.

"You guys here for a rematch!" Toph snapped.

"Negatory. The Boulder and The Hippe no longer fight for others' entertainment." The boulder said, walking from behind. "Now, we fight for our kingdom!"

"Alright!" Lin cheered. Everyone looked at the smiling girl. "What?" Lin asked. "I can't be happy that we might actually win this thing?"

"Sweet," Toph said.

There was a small explosion on one of the ships, Sokka, Hakoda, and Aqua ran to it where the mechanist and his son, Teo was moving away from.

"What was that?" Aqua asked urgently.

"Was it a new invention?" Sokka asked.

"Yes," the man said as his son licked something off his hands. "But unfortunately, the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure."

"Bummer," Jade said, walking up.

"You're making peanut sauce bombs." Sokka said as The Duke, riding on Pipsqueak's shoulders, walked out the ship, their faces covered with the sauce.

"They're destructive." Pipsqueak said.

"And delicious!" The Duke said, both licking what they could off their faces.

"Were you able to complete work on the plans I sent you?" Sokka asked.

"You sent plans?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, he was working on it for weeks." Aqua nodded.

"And I think the fire nation will be quite surprised." The mechanist said.

"Aang, my dad and I made this for you." Teo said, handing him a staff. Aang took it and blue wings popped out the sides.

"A new glider!" Aang exclaimed with a wide smile. "This is amazing!"

"And as a special feature, I added a snack compartment." The mechanist said. He turned the handle on the glider and let the peanuts fall into his mouth.

"Oh, well I'm sure that will come in handy," Aang said, looking uncertain.

That was when three very familiar people walked out. "Hey…it's…" Jade stopped when she saw the young men in the middle, his eyes were running over the crowd, obviously searching for someone. He obviously found who he was looking for and started that way, leaving his companions.

Meanwhile, Lin and Ember were talking when Lin stopped, her eyes widened and jaw dropped as she saw who was coming. "Lin, what is it?" Ember asked, her back to the young man.

"B…behin…" Lin couldn't get it out.

"Huh?" Ember asked.

Lin grabbed her sister by her shoulders and spun her around to see what had gotten her attention. He was pushing through the crowd, his dark serious eyes resting sorely on her. "Jet," Ember whispered. Realizing that he was really here and it wasn't just a dream, she took off running towards him. "Jet!" Ember cried, pushing passed the people in her way. When she finally reached him, she jumped into his willing arms and wrapping her legs around his waist so he held her. Jet held her tightly to his chest, resting his head on hers.

"Ember," Jet whispered into her hair. He let her down on her feet but didn't let his arms go away from her waist.

"Jet, are you okay now?" Ember asked concerned.

"Of course I am." Jet nodded firmly.

"What'd happened after we left?" Ember asked.

"Well…the earth kingdom was taken over." Jet said and Ember nodded. She knew that. "So, me, Smellerbee, and Longshot left and we've been hiding out in the woods ever since. We were walking near Haru's village when we saw the water tribe ships. Deciding you'll need our help, we came along."

"Jet, as long as you're okay, now." Ember said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me?" Jet asked surprised. "I was worried about you. You've been wondering around here in the fire nation, you never know what will happen."

"Well you never know what would happen in the woods," Ember countered.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting in front of a large platform. Jet had his large hand holding tightly onto Ember's much smaller hand, he had refused to let her go after not seeing her for so long, not that Ember was complaining. It was obvious, Jet was head over heels and no longer had an obsession to kill every fire nation citizen…well at least not her.

"Good morning, everyone!" Sokka said as he climbed onto the platform but he tripped and had to quickly pick the scrolls up that he dropped. Aqua sighed and buried her head in her hand. This was going to be embarrassing.

Sokka straightened up, "So…as you know today we're invading the fire nation. I mean…I know you know that." Sokka laughed nervously. "Because otherwise, why else would you be here anyway?"

"Sokka's dying up there." Jade sighed, leaning her head on her hand.

Sokka continued, "The fire lord's palace is here," he said, pointing to a spot on the scroll he had just opened. "Uh, wait," Sokka opened another scroll. "It's here," he pointed to the right spot everyone was starting to get confused. "And he…there's an eclipse today and Aang's going to fight the fire lord and the fire benders, sorry Ember, won't have any fire to use so that's good for us uhm…I'm sorry, let me start at the beginning." Sokka took a deep breath and said in a hurry, "Katara and I discovered Aang, Jade, Ember, Aqua, and Lin frozen in an iceberg. Now, I didn't like Aang or Ember at first and was suspicious but I grew to love them over time. We got separated from Lin and Jade for some time. But the rest of us went over to the Southern Air Temple where Aang and Jade used to live, and then we met Suki who is a kyoshi warrior. She made me dress like a woman and then she tried to kiss me but I explained how I didn't like her that way. And then Aang and the girl's friend was a crazy old man and Katara got Haru arrested and then now he's grown a mustache and if you look in the front row you can see him!"

"Thank you Sokka," Hakoda interrupted, walking onto the stand and putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, why don't you take a break." Sokka looked disappointed and nodded, going to sit between Aqua and Katara. "Let me clarify a few points for everyone. Today is the day of Black Sun and I want to thank you all for your self sacrifice and your courage. They're two steps to the invasion. A naval stage and then a land stage to gain sea to the fire nation capital. We have to get pass our first major obstacle here, the great gates of Azulon." Hakoda said, opening another scroll.

"Next, we hit the land and we hit the land hard." Hakoda said. "We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it's up to the royal palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin.

The Boulder raised his hand. "Excuse me,,The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade during the eclipse when the fire benders are powerless?"

"The eclipse will only last eight minutes." Hakoda explained. "Not enough time for the whole invasion and the royal palace is heavily guarded by fire benders. So that's where we'll need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, the avatar would have defeated the fire lord. We could have control of the fire nation capital and this war will be over!" he announced and everyone cheered.

A few minutes later, everyone was getting ready for the battle. Katara was waterbending water from the river and into her pouches. Aqua was doing stretches to relax her body so she'll be quick. Toph was putting on a wrist guard while Lin was doing the same to her ankles. Jade was practicing her air bending, making large sharp cuts of air fly from her foot. Ember was putting hidden knifes in her clothing, an occasional practice throw, with Jet's constant watching as he swung his swords around. Hakoda was putting on a head gear that looked similar to that of a wolf's head. Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were covered with special made armor. Aang stood near the river, shaving his hair off to reveal his arrow proudly.

In the palace, Zuko's bedroom, he was pulling his crown out of his hair so it fell down into his eyes and placing the crown into his belt. Zuko quickly started to pull his armor off and setting it on the bed. Zuko concentrated on the paper on his bed and started to write.

Elsewhere, "Sokka, what are you doing over here? We're almost ready to leave." Aqua said, walking over to her boyfriend.

"I messed it up," Sokka said simply, looking out onto the water.

"Messed what up?" Aqua asked.

"The invasion plan was my moment of truth and I completely flopped it. I just fell apart." Sokka confessed. Aqua sighed and Sokka's eyes widened surprised when Aqua wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sokka, that speech isn't your moment of truth. Nobody is perfect and your just not great at public speaking. It's nothing to beat yourself over about." Aqua said.

"But my dad explained the plan perfectly and inspired everyone…like a real leader should." Sokka sighed.

"Sokka," Aqua said firmly. "Your moment of truth isn't going to be talking to people. Your moment of truth has been happening since the day I met you. You're brave, and strong, we couldn't have made it this far without you. And on the battlefield, I know you'll fight like a leader should."

"You're so confident," Sokka sighed, putting his hand on hers. "How do you know we're going to win?"

"Because, we've been training for this for months, ever since you and Katara found us in the iceberg." Aqua said. "We were all just kids pretending to be soldiers back then, but as time went on, somewhere along the way, we've stopped pretending and now we're real soldiers. We all have something worth fighting for that the fire nation will destroy if we don't fight back. We won't fail. Now, are you ready?"

Sokka turned and looked into her deep blue eyes before leaning down to kiss her. Aqua leaned into the kiss and when they pulled apart a few seconds later, "I'm ready," Sokka said quietly.

Later on, the ships were reaching the checkpoint. "There they are," Bato said, looking through a telescope where a state of Fire Lord Azulon stood. "The Great Gates of Azulon."

"What gates?" Lin asked, trying to get a good look.

"I don't see any gates." Katara said.

"Katara," Hakoda said. "You, Aqua, and the swamp benders whip up a fog cover."

"Got it," Aqua nodded.

"We'll sneak by that states just like we sneaked by that fire navy blockade."

Katara, Aqua, and the swamp benders got into position, spreading out their arms as a fog covered the ships. Along the way, a net appeared, rising up from the water, covered in flames, forcing them to stop the ships. Everyone looked at it shocked. A few jet skies were rushing towards them, carrying fire nation soldiers.

"Everyone below deck." Hakoda shouted and everyone ran below. "Let's hope your invention works." Hakoda said to Sokka as the soldiers boarded their boat and searched.

"No one's on board, sir." A soldier said.

"Where'd they go?" another asked. No one noticed five submarines sinking into the water and swimming under the gates. Appa was swimming with a bubble of air around his head thanks to Katara. Aqua had a bubble around Sapphire's head while Jade had an air bubble around Ruby's.

"You really outdone yourself this time, son." Hakoda praised.

"Yeah, congratulations, Sokka." Toph groaned from the floor. Lin was sitting next to her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Haru was giving a small smile that went unnoticed by her, Lin was acting so motherly for one of their youngest members. "You managed to invent a worst way to travel than flying."

"Don't worry, Toph. It'll be over soon," Lin said.

"Helmet?" The Duke asked, handing Toph his helmet. Toph quickly took it and threw up.

"Well, I just came up with the idea," Sokka said.

"A great idea," Ember said, Jet having his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"But the mechanist did all the world." Sokka finished.

"But don't sell yourself short, my boy. It was your idea." The mechanist said. "To use water bending to make the subs sink and float. Brilliant, though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher. Unfortunately, there is one problem I couldn't fix. The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we'll need to resurface."

A few minutes later, they had resurfaced and the gang were gathering together. "So, this is it huh?" Aang asked.

"Everything we've been through…has all came down to this," Jade sighed.

"Are you ready for the fire nation to know the Avatar's alive?" Sokka asked.

"I'm ready," Aang nodded.

"Good." Aqua said. "Because this might just be our final battle against the fire nation." Everyone gathered together in a group hug.

"I hope you kick some serious fire nation butt, twinkle toes." Toph said.

"Remember, we're always here." Lin smiled.

"This war…will finally be over." Ember said. "It feels like just yesterday, we were penguin sledding in the South Pole."

"Everyone, listen up." Hakoda said to the invasion force and everyone turned to him. "The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Now, break times over, back in the subs." Everyone started to their posts, all except Aang and Katara who stayed on top of the sub.

"Aang, I/Katara, I…" the two started at the same time.

"You go first." Aang said.

"We've been through so many things together and I've seen you grow so much. You're not that little goofy kid," Aang blushed. "I found in the iceberg with the others. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm really proud of you."

"Everything is going to be different after today, isn't it?" Aang asked.

"Yes, it is." Katara sighed.

"What if…what if I don't come back?" Katara asked worried.

"Aang, don't say that." Katara exclaimed. "Of course you'll…" she was stopped as Aang surprised her with a kiss. Her eyes widened surprised and she blushed as Aang flew off.

"Katara, come on!" Lin called.

"It's time to submerge!" Sokka shouted.

"Right, I'm on it." Katara said, snapping out of it. Katara jumped onto Appa, Aqua was already sitting on Sapphire, Jade on Ruby. They created their air bubbles and submerged,

Ahead, Aang was flying on his glider over a grassy field. He started to get hungry, and now was the perfect time to use the snack compartment. "What did you know?" Aang asked. "It did come in handy."

In the submarines, "Everyone in position." Hakoda said. "Earth benders, into your tanks." Toph, Lin, and the rest of the earth benders got ready. "This is going to be a rough ride."

Harpoons started diving into the water while the submarines tried frantically to dodge them. One hit a sub and it started filling with water but Due froze it, only to fall over as the harpoon started pulling the sub.

Katara and Aqua decided to help by pulling the harpoon out so the submarine was free. "Ready the torpedo." Hakoda commanded. Ember and Jet got the torpedo prepared and they closed the door to the tank. Hue water bended and the torpedo shot out, breaking a hole in a wall that they quickly swum through and resurfaced. The soldiers and guards on shore started attacking.

When the submarines landed on the sore, the bottom of the sub pulled in so they were now like tanks. Everyone started to attack. Earth kingdom soldiers were moving their feet to make the tanks move. Sokka was leading water tribe warriors, all carrying weapons and shields. A truck rode up, holding large rocks. Toph, Lin, The Boulder, and The Hippo used their earth bending to throw the rocks into the battle. Ember and Jet joined in the fighting. Jet was skillfully dodging fire blasts, while Ember was knocking fire out the way, absorbing it and throwing it by tenfold. Aqua and Jade jumped off Sapphire and Ruby, getting into the fight.

Inside one of the tanks, Teo was sitting in it, looking all serious. Two earth kingdom soldiers stood behind him as the tank ran over one of the fire nations. The swampbenders and Aqua stopped when more fire nation tanks started to surround them. The benders pulled water from barrels on a truck to surround them, protecting them from the fire. They pulled a hole opening in the water so Aqua could jump out and attack. The tank started to spin out of control and crashed into another.

"We're a man down, where in tarnation is Hue?" Tho asked as the he and Due attacked another tank. A shadow appeared below the surface of the water and the swamp monster, obviously to the good side, it was Hue, and he grabbed onto one of the tanks. Fire nation soldiers jumped out just as he crushed it.

Another tank attacked the swamp monster but he quickly destroyed it as the soldiers escaped. Due, Hue, and Aqua ran on over. "Where you been?" Due shouted up.

"We thought we lost you a minute there." Aqua called as a hole appeared in the center of the swamp monster to reveal Hue.

"Communing with nature, takes a while to collect these lax seaweed." Hue said. He covered the hole up with vines to protect himself from an upcoming fire blast.

Sokka and the water tribe warriors ran through the fire nation. A komodo rhino raced at them but Sokka jumped onto the rhino's horn and kicked the soldier off, climbing onto its back. "Dad, look out!" Sokka cried as Hakoda blocked an attack with his shield. Hakoda lost his shield but Hakoda managed to get one of the soldier's spears so he now had two. He knocked one down and jumped onto the back of the rhino, behind Sokka.

"Sokka, we've got to take out those battlements." Hakoda said. "It's our only chance."

"I've got an idea." Sokka said.

A minute later, Sokka was hanging onto Appa's horn, Katara and Jade was on his head, while Hakoda sat in the saddle. Hakoda threw two grenades below and a fire nation soldier jumped out just as it exploded. Katara broke open a barrel of water to freeze the female soldier inside.

"You two take out that battlement." Hakoda said as they climbed off Appa. "I've got this one. Watch each other's back." He said, running into battle where Lin was destroying one of the tanks.

Sokka used his sword to cut through a metal door while Katara froze the guards inside. Sokka started climbing up the ladder inside, followed by Katara as it exploded. Katara and Sokka looked through a window and they looked shocked as their strong father fell in pain. Hakoda climbed to his feet and walked in only to collapse.

"Dad!" Katara and Sokka cried, rushing to their father.

Elsewhere, Zuko was kneeling in front of a picture of his mother. "I know I made some bad choices. But today, I'm going to set things right." Jade flashed in his mind and he stood. Zuko grabbed his broadswords, back pack, threw a cloak around his body and walked away.

Sokka and Katara managed to get Hakoda onto Appa and flew somewhere the battle wasn't taking place. They pulled him off and laid him down on the ground. Katara bended water from her pouch and started to heal her father. "How does that feel, dad?" Katara asked.

"A…a little better," Hakoda struggled to sit up. "I need…to get back…to the troops." He groaned and moaned.

"You're hurt," Katara said. "Badly, you can't fight anymore."

"Everyone's counting on me," he winched. "To lead this mission, Katara, I won't let them down."

"Can't you heal him any faster?" Sokka asked.

"I'm doing everything I can." Katara said.

Sokka sighed and closed his eyes, "I'll do it."

"No offense Sokka, but you're not exactly Mr. Healing Hands." Katara said.

"No," Sokka stood. "I'll lead the invasion force."

"Don't be crazy, Sokka!" Katara cried.

"Maybe I am a little crazy but the eclipse is about to start and we need to be up that volcano by the time it does." Sokka said.

"You can do this. I'm proud of you, my son." Hakoda said, lying back down so his daughter could heal him.

"I still think you're crazy but I'm proud of you too." Katara said. Sokka put on the wolf head shaped head gear and climbed onto Appa, taking to the skies.

Most of the fire nation tanks were destroyed, some were covered in ice. Their tanks were being attacked by one of the fire nation's but Appa knocked it out of the way. "Listen up everyone!" Sokka shouted, getting everyone's attention. Teo, inside the tank, looked up. Jade nearby knocked a fire bender out and spun around to face Sokka while Sapphire knocked a few tanks down with a sweep of her tail.

"I want the tanks in wedge formation! Warriors and benders in the middle!" Toph, Aqua, Lin, Jade, Ember, and Jet ran to their posts with the earth kingdom soldiers. "We're taking that tower and heading for the royal palace!" Sokka faced the front, held out his sword to the enemy and shouted, "Charge!"

Elsewhere, Aang landed on the roof further away from the battle. "That's strange." He said when he realized all the streets were completely empty. Aang ran into the palace, slamming the door opened as he got into a fighting position, holding his staff in front of him. "The avatar is back!" He stopped and looked around. It was empty.

"Hello," Aang said confused, looking around. "Anyone home?"

In the invasion, smoke cleared as the invasion force crashed into the capital. The fire nation guards and tanks that had been waiting for them quickly retreated, all but three who threw fire blasts at them but Ember stood on top of the tank and created a wall of fire to protect them.

"The fire nation is falling back!" Tyro shouted as they forced their way in, Sapphire and Ruby following as Appa landed.

"Sokka, we're on our way to victory." Bato said.

Inside the palace, Aang entered the throne room, horror etched on his face. "No…" he dropped to his knee. _"No!_ Fire Lord Ozai, where are you?" he shouted in anger.


	49. The Day of Black Sun Part 2

Day of Black Sun, Part Two:

Behind one of the tanks, Sokka, Bato, Jet, and an earth bender was reading over a map they had spread over the ground. Toph and Lin were shooting rocks as a fire ball hit the tank and there was an explosion. Katara and Aqua were helping Hakoda over.

"Dad!" Sokka exclaimed. "You're on your feet again!" Sokka, Toph, and Ember ran over as Katara gentle let her dad sit down.

"Thanks to your sister." Hakoda said. "I'm in no condition to fight but maybe there is some way I could help."

"Everything's going smoothly and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet." Sokka said.

"Let's hope our luck holds out." Hakoda said.

"I'm sure everything will go okay." Jade said confident.

"Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?" Hakoda asked, Katara was staring up in the sky.

"Yes…is that…is that Aang?" Katara asked and everyone turned as Aang landed next to them.

"Something isn't right," Jet said.

"Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down." Sokka begged.

"He wasn't home." Aang confessed.

"He wasn't…home," Aqua said, trying to process that.

"No one was," Aang said. "The entire palace city is abandoned."

"They…they knew," Sokka said shocked.

"Someone must have found out, someone that wasn't supposed to," Lin said.

"It's okay." Aang said. "The fire lord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island, where he'll be safe during the eclipse."

"No, my instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a secret bunker, somewhere he could go so it'll be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his nation."

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it." Toph said.

"The mechanist gave me this timing device," Sokka said, pulling a device that had a dial on it out of his pocket. "It looks like we've got about ten minutes until the eclipse. Ten minutes to find the fire lord."

"Yeah, no pressure," Jade said sarcastic.

"We can still do this." Aang said confident. "We can still win this day."

"Wait," Katara said. "If they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure all of us get out of here safely."

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission." Hakoda said. "They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it."

"What do you think?" Sokka asked Aang. "You're the one who has to face the fire lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

"We all are," Aqua said confident.

Aang looked out towards the battlefield, "I've got to try."

A few minutes later, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were flying to the top of the volcano and they landed on the side. Aang, Sokka, Toph, Aqua, and Lin jumped off. Katara had stayed to help her dad while Ember and Jade stayed to fight.

"Do you feel anything down there?" Aang asked.

Toph knelt down and put her hand on the ground. "Yep, there are natural tunnels criss crossing through the inside of the volcano."

"Natural, great," Lin sighed.

"Anything else?" Sokka asked. "Is there a structure somewhere?"

Toph buried her fingers into the earth. "There's something big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano."

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me." Sokka said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Aqua asked and Lin earth bended a large hole in the side of the volcano. Leaving their animal friends behind, they climbed into the hole.

"This way, that one's a dead end." Toph said before they could go down the wrong tunnel."

"What would we do without you?" Sokka asked.

"Perish and burn in hot magma." Toph suggested as they crawled through a small tunnel. Sokka tried to get the furthest he could from the magma spilling in on the walls.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sokka said as they crawled out of the hole into a large cave like structure.

"The tunnel continues on the other side and it leads to the bunker." Toph explained.

"We'll have to be fast but careful." Sokka said. He tried to run across, but there were volcano craters spread all around and when he tried to run across, one exploded, sending him running back.

"Sokka, don't do that. You'll get yourself killed!" Aqua cried.

"How was that careful?" Aang asked.

"I was wrong." Sokka said. "We need to be fast, careful, and lucky." The group of five ran across the floor, carefully dodging the lave shooting. They stopped as they neared a small cliff, nothing but a river of lava below.

"We're dead," Lin said.

"There's no floor! It's just a river of lava!" Sokka cried.

Aang made his glider wings come out, "Climb aboard and hold on tight," Sokka, Toph, Aqua, and Lin held on tight as Aang flew them threw the lava, screaming as lava explosions happened under them that they narrowly dodge before they finally landed on the other side and they ran where there was a metal wall on the door.

"That's some door!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Well, let's break it down." Lin said.

"Not a problem." Toph said. She took a step up to it and hit her elbows into the door causing large dents in the metal. She stepped back, kissed her fingers, and stabbed hard into the center of the door, kicking a hole through the middle. She widened the hole and stepped through, the others following.

"I am so glad we added you to the group." Sokka commented.

In the invasion, The Boulder and The Hippo were earthbending an avalanche, destroying a few of the tanks. The moon started to cross over the sun.

"The eclipse," Ember said, pulling her knifes from her sleeves.

"Retreat!" a fire nation soldier shouted. "Everyone move to secondary defensive position! Retreat!" he cried as they ran.

"The eclipse is only eight minutes away." Bato said. "We should be able to make it up the hill by the time it stats and secure the entire palace by the time it's finished!"

"We can wait here if you want." Katara told Hakoda.

"No, I want to press forward with the others." Hakoda said.

In the volcano, Aang, Sokka, Aqua, Toph, and Lin were running down a tunnel. But they quickly noticed a man, War Minister Qin and they turned to him, ready to fight. He held up his hands to surrender.

"The fire lord's chamber is that way down the hall to the left and up the stairs. You can't miss it." The war minister said quickly.

Everyone stepped closer as if they were going to attack him. Then Aang gave him a cheery smile, said "Thanks," and they ran off.

"Well that was easier than expected." Lin said.

"He probably never fought for anything, of course it was easy." Aqua said.

"Only thirty seconds until the total eclipse." Sokka said, looking at his pocket watch. They finally came to a giant door with a fire nation insignia on it.

"It's pathetic how easy it was to find it," Aqua sighed as Aang blew the door off. They ran inside where a throne was sitting. "So, you are alive after all." Azula said, sitting on the throne. "However, I only see two guardians." They looked at her shocked. "I had a hunch that you survived. It doesn't matter, I've known about the invasion for months."

Elsewhere, Zuko was within the tunnels and marching through a smaller door, the broadswords on his back. "I'm ready to face you," Zuko said, throwing a door opened. Guards stood on either side of the door Fire Lord Ozai was sitting on a throne with a cup of steaming tea in his hand.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" the fire lord asked as Zuko stomped forward.

Outside, the water tribe warriors were marching up the volcano, a tank drove up it. "The eclipse is starting. Put on your eclipse glasses." The mechanist said, putting on a visor. The others did the same, including Hakoda, Katara, Jade, Ember, and Jet.

Inside, "Why are you here?" Fire Lord Ozai repeated.

"I'm here to tell the truth." Zuko said.

"Telling the truth during the middle of the eclipse, this should be interesting." Ozai said, waving his guards out.

"First of all," Zuko started. "In Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me."

"Why would she lie to me about that?" Ozai asked.

"Because the avatar is not dead, he survived." Zuko said.

"What?" Ozai exclaimed surprised.

"In fact, he and the _guardians_," he choked slightly on that word. "Are probably leading this invasion, they could be on us right now."

Ozai stood angry, "Get out!" he shouted. "Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you!"

"That's another thing," Zuko said, standing strong. "I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

Ozai narrowed his eyes, "You will obey me or this defiant breathe will be your last!" Ozai started for his son, but Zuko pulled out his swords."

"Think again! I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen!" Zuko snapped. This was the last thing he had expected his son to do, grow a backbone. He wasn't happy about it, but he sat back down on his throne.

Elsewhere, the gang was glaring up at Azula. "Where is he? Where is the Fire Lord?" Aang demanded.

"Hmm, you mean I' not good enough for you?" Azula asked. "You're hurting my feelings."

"We don't have time for this," Aqua glared.

Sokka pulled out his sword, "Stop wasting our time and give us the information. You're powerless right now so you're in no position to refuse."

"And stick to the truth, I'll be able to tell if you're lying." Toph said.

"Are you sure, I'm a pretty good liar." Azula said. She looked at them while her face became expressionless. "I am a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings."

There was a pause in the air, "Okay, you're good, I admit it." Toph said while Lin trapped Azula in earth. "But you really ought to consider telling the truth anyway." Azula smirked and everyone's jaw dropped as the stone shattered into tiny pieces. Azula smirked at their expressions, dusting dirt off her shoulder.

"When I left Ba Sing Se, I brought home some souvenirs." Azula explained while two Dai Li Agents dropped to the floor in front of her. Aang blew a gust of wind but the agents bended a stone wall in front of them so the attack wouldn't hit them.

Outside the fire nation palace, Bato, Ember, Jet, and the warriors stood. "Surround the periphery!" Bato shouted. "We have to secure the palace by the time the eclipse is over. Otherwise, we'll be in for the fight of our lives." He said.

Meanwhile, a group of fire benders were lining themselves up while Haru, Tyro, Jade and a group of earth benders stood. "Stop!" Tyro shouted. "Surrender peacefully and we won't harm you."

"We'll never surrender!" A fire bender shouted. He tried to fire bend, but nothing happened. Jade smirked. "Er…we surrender."

Elsewhere, Hakoda and Katara were looking down on the capital. "There it is the fire nation royal palace. We've come so far." Hakoda said.

"It's not over yet," Katara said.

In the bucker, "For so long," Zuko started. "All I wanted was you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father who banished me just for talking out of turn, my father, who challenged me; a thirteen year old boy to an agni kai. How could you possibly justify a duel with a child!"

"It was to teach you respect." Ozai answered.

"It was cruel! And it was wrong!" Zuko shouted.

"Then you have learned nothing." Ozai said.

"No, I've learn everything!" Zuko snapped back angrily. "And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the fire nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatest with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was! The people of the world are terrified by the fire nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."

"Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?" Fire Lord Ozai laughed.

"Yes, he has." Zuko smiled but Ozai frowned.

Elsewhere, Aang, Sokka, Lin, Toph, and Aqua were running through a hallway as a wall exploded. A column of stone rose from the ground Aang was on but he jumped off it. The ground moved beneath Aqua and she almost fell but Sokka grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

The Dai Li Agents chasing them threw two stone pieces of earth but Aang kicked one back while Lin kicked the other. Toph bended two pillars beneath the two agents and slammed them against the wall. Toph tried to attack Azula and the stone pushed her into the air. Azula flipped off the stone and landed on her feet near the throne. Aang ran at her but hearing something, he turned around, having to dodge the Dai Li's multiple attacks but Aqua used her waterbending to freeze one of the men to the wall.

Aang spun his staff over his head and let out a gust of wind. Azula did a cartwheel out of the way, always getting lucky and escaping, while Aang's attack completely destroyed the throne. Aang tried attacking her again but Azula once again managed to dodge before she ran off, Aang, Aqua, Sokka, Toph, and Lin followed. Azula dodged attack after attack.

"I can't pin her down! She's too quick!" Aang shouted as they chased after her. Azula raced through a pair of doors, the Dai Li agents, now unfrozen, blocked them with large stone but Aang and Lin still broke in following.

An agent tried to attack Toph, but she destroyed the stone gloves he had used and used a metal beam to trap him.

"Wait!" So!kka shouted as he raced after his friends. "Stop attacking!" Everyone, even Azula, stopped and turned to the water tribe warrior. "Don't you see what's she's doing? She's playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight!"

Lin slapped her head, "How did we not notice this?"

"Not true, I'm giving it my all." Azula said but everyone could sense the sarcasm she had within the words.

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!" Toph shouted.

"Um, right, I think your friend just said that genius." Azula said, rolling her eyes. "And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes."

"I'll roll your whole head!" Toph shouted.

"She's baiting you again." Sokka said quickly.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Aang asked. "Just ignore her."

"We'll have to try," Aqua shrugged.

"We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow." Sokka said and they started to walk away.

"It's a trap." Azula said but they kept moving. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ignore," Sokka shrugged.

"So, Sokka's your name, right?" Azula asked. "My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time." Sokka stopped and turned to the princess. "She was convinced that you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you." Sokka's eyes narrowed in hate and anger and ran at her.

"Sokka, no!" Aqua wailed as Azula, unnoticed, dropped a blade from her sleeve into her hand. Toph's eyes widened as she felt this and earth bended quickly, pinning Azula's wrist to the wall, making her drop the blade.

Sokka grabbed Azula by her shoulder and slammed her against the wall. "Where is Suki?" he demanded, eyes full of hatred.

Elsewhere, "After I leave today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness." Zuko declared. "He is the one who has been a real father to me."

"That's just beautiful," Ozai said sarcastic. "Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure."

"But I've come to an even more important decision. I'm going to join the avatar and guardians, and I'm going to help them defeat you."

"Really," Ozai smirked. "Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless and you've got your swords. Why don't you just do it now?"

"Because I know my own destiny, taking you down is the Avatar's destiny." Zuko replaced his swords on his back. "Goodbye," Zuko turned and started walking away.

"Coward," Ozai spat, standing up. "You think you're brave enough to face me? But you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?" Zuko froze.

"What happened that night?" Zuko demanded, turning to face his father.

"My father," Fire Lord Ozai started to explain, "Fire Lord Azulon, has commanded me to do the unthinkable to you…my own son. And I was going to do it. Your mother had found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared."

Elsewhere, "Where's Suki? Answer me!" Sokka shouted.

"Sokka, she won't talk." Aang said.

"She's just trying to waste our time limit." Lin said.

Sokka turned back to Azula, "Where are you keeping her?" he demanded but Azula just smirked to herself.

Elsewhere, "Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished.

"So…she's alive?" Zuko asked, it was hard to believe.

"Perhaps," Ozai said. "Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper." Ozai smirked as the sun shone passed the eclipse. Ozai stepped to his son and threw two bolts of electricity at the teenager. Zuko caught them in his fingertips, to the surprise of Ozai, and slid back under the force. His hair stood up from the electricity throwing through his body, and redirected the lightning at Ozai, knocking him into the wall. Ozai stood with a snarl on his lips as Zuko escaped.

Elsewhere, "Oh, sounds like the fire bendings back on," Azula smirked, she kicked her leg and a blue fire erupted from her foot. Sokka jumped back and Lin and Aqua pulled him out of the way while Azula freed her arm from the wall. Amy jumped out of the way as Azula tried to kick him. Everyone tensed, ready for another attack.

Azula straightened up and said, "Dad's all the way at the end of the hall and down the secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you now," Azula explained and ran off.

"I fell for it!" Sokka exclaimed.

"It's ok, Sokka." Aqua said quietly.

"No, it's not! I used up all our time!" Sokka shouted.

"Azula was ready for us, she had every move planned out." Toph said.

"And now it's too late," Sokka said.

"We should get out of here though," Lin said.

"Maybe not," Aang said. "The eclipse is over but I can face the fire lord anyway."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," Sokka said firmly.

"But I'm ready!" Aang cried. "I came here with a job to do and everyone's counting on me!"

"But everyone will also understand why we have to leave," Lin said.

"The fire lord knew we were coming this time." Toph said. "We thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't. It just wasn't our day. What we need to do now is go help our friends."

Aang sighed, "I guess you guys are right."

"You'll have another chance. I know you will," Sokka said.

Outside, Katara was leaning Hakoda against a tank. "What should we do, Hakoda?" Bato asked. "Shouldn't something have happened by now?"

"Maybe something went wrong." Jade suggested.

"Now that the eclipse is over, I expect we're going to see some fire benders any minute," Hakoda sighed. Everyone turned as they heard something and their jaw's opened in shock. Fire benders…were operating their flying machines.

"They're back!" Katara exclaimed. Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby landed next to them, carrying Aang, Sokka, Toph, Aqua, and Lin.

"Guys, what happened?" Jade asked.

"It was all a trap," Sokka explained. "Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move. We just got to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely."

"They've got air power, but so do I." Aang said, opening his glider. "I'm going to do what I can do to slow them down." He flew into the air. Katara followed on Appa.

"Everyone, let's get back to the subs!" Sokka exclaimed.

In the air, a fire bender threw two fireballs at Aang who dodged the attack. Aang used his staff to pierce a hole into the air balloon and the balloon started to deflate. Katara used water bending to cut a hole through the second balloon. A few stray fire balls hit Appa but the armor around him protected him from a majority of it.

"We can't keep them all back! They're too many of them!" Katara cried.

"Let's join the others!" Aang shouted back, barely dodging another fireball.

Meanwhile, Zuko was running into the prison cells, only to stop shocked when he noticed a giant hole in the cage. Zuko grabbed the nearby warden lying on the ground and slammed him against the wall. "Where is my uncle?" Zuko demanded.

"He's gone," the warden said, still in shock. "He busted himself out. I…I've never seen anything like it. He was like a one man army." Zuko dropped him on the floor and ran out.

Elsewhere, Sokka was running towards the beach after being joined by the guardians and Jet, the others of the invasion following, he stopped as his friends landed beside him.

"Try and find cover!" Sokka shouted. "I think we're about to see some bombs." Toph and Lin created large walls of stone to cover them as the bombs hit and exploded. Everyone was knocked off balanced by it but the bombs stopped and the flyers started going away.

"What are they doing?" Ember asked.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" Katara demanded.

"This is bad," Jade gulped as she realized what they were doing.

"They're heading for the beach." Aang explained. "They're going to destroy the submarines!"

"How are we all going to escape?" Sokka exclaimed.

"We're not," Hakoda said.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the avatar and guardians, we could still win!" Sokka cried.

"Yes, with the avatar and guardians, we could still win another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby together." Hakoda said.

"You can't be serious!" Aqua cried.

"We can't leave anyone behind." Katara said.

"You're our only chance in a long one," Hakoda said. "You and Sokka have to go with your friends somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive."

"The youngest of our group should go with you," Bato said. "The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle."

"I've got some experience with the fire nation prisons. It's not going to be easy but we'll get by," Tyro said.

"They're at the beach already!" Sokka cried. The swamp benders tried to throw off the bombs but it was too much and the submarines were destroyed. The children of the invasion were unhappy, but they all climbed onto Appa, saying their goodbye's to the adults.

"Jet, what are you doing, come on?" Ember said as she stood next to Ruby.

"Ember, I have to stay here, there's no more room. I can't fit on Appa and Sapphire or Ruby won't be able to fly fast enough," Jet said, pushing Ember's hair behind her ear.

"What? No! Don't be joking! You're coming with!" Ember cried. She stopped as Jet put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into one final kiss.

When they pulled away, Jet whispered, "I love you," Ember's eyes widened and she gasped surprised, her heart thumping in her chest. But Jet used this distraction to throw Ember onto Ruby next to Lin.

"JET!" Ember cried out. Lin kept a firm arm around her sister's waist so she wouldn't jump off as they took to the skies.

In the skies, "I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while, the western air temple." Aang said. Nobody realized that a hot air balloon was following, a hot air balloon that held a determined Zuko.


	50. The Western Air Temple

The Western Air Temple:

The children of the invasion were walking across a barren land with the sun shining on their skin. All were exhausted and tired from walking. "This is exhausting," Jade muttered.

"No, this is humiliating." Katara said.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the fire nation or having to walk all the way to the western air temple?" Her brother asked.

"Both," Katara grumbled.

"Sorry guys but Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby are exhausted after the battle and then having to carry all these people."

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are." Teo said.

"I'm going to kill Jet next I see him," Ember muttered. She didn't even get the chance to tell him her feelings back. Ember blushed remembering his dedication of love.

"They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out, now he's going back in," Haru sighed.

"Don't worry, Haru. The adults are strong, I'm sure everyone will make it," Lin grinned.

"I miss Pipsqueak," The Duke Said.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet," Sokka said.

"Hey, we're here. I can feel it," Toph said relieved as they stopped on a cliff. There was nothing there.

"Well…where is it?" Aqua asked.

"Uh…I think your feet need their eyes checked," Katara suggested.

"No," Aang said and everyone turned to the bald air bender. "She's right, we are here."

"Here where?" Ember asked. After a small struggle, everyone managed to get under the cliff's to reveal the western air temple had been underneath them this entire time. Nobody noticed that Zuko was nearby and climbing down the cliff with a rope tied around his waist.

Zuko reached the air temple as the children were and quickly hid behind a pillar before they saw him. Zuko peeked out from behind it. "Finally, we're here," Jade said, stretching her arms above her head before climbing off Sapphire. Jade pulled her hair off her neck.

"Jade," Zuko said quietly, sneaking down a flight of stairs.

"It's so different from the northern air temple," Teo said as they looked around. "I wonder if there are any secret rooms."

"Let's go check it out," Haru said, walking down one of the hallways. The Duke and Teo ran after him excited.

"Why can't I go?" Aang complained when Katara held him back.

"We need to decide what we're going to do now." Katara explained. "And since you're the avatar, maybe you should be a part of this," Aang grumbled and slouched down on a stone bench. Sokka, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember sat on other benches that made a circle, while Toph was sitting on top of a column that was three feet taller than them.

"Well, if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan. You just need to master all four elements, and confront the fire lord before the comet comes." Sokka said.

"Right, we just need to teach Aang fire bending," Aqua said.

"That's great, no problem." Aang said sarcastic. "I'll do just that. It's not as if Ember can actually teach me."

"Aang, no one said it's going to be easy," Katara said.

"Well it's not even gonna be possible!" Aang shouted. "Where am I supposed to get a fire bending teacher? Ember can't teach me, even she needs a master!"

"Oh yeah, thanks," Ember said sarcastic.

"We could look for Jeong Jeong." Katara suggested.

"Yeah, right," Aang scoffed. "Like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again."

"That's like one in a billion chance," Jade sighed, slouching over in her seat.

"Who's…oh never mind," Toph crossed her arms annoyed. "If it's important, I'll find out."

"Jeong Jeong is a fire bender we met on our way to the North Pole. He was going to teach Aang fire bending but we had to leave before he could really get into the actual lessons." Lin explained.

Aang stood, holding his glider in his hand, "Oh well, guess we can't come up with anyone." Aang shrugged. "Why don't we just have a nice tour around the temple," he said, running off.

"What's up with him?" Toph asked.

"There's got to be someone who can teach him fire bending." Sokka said.

"But who?" Jade asked.

In the forest, "Hello," Zuko said, raising his arm in what he hoped was a friendly greeting. "Zuko here but I guess…" he scratched the back of his head nervous. "You probably already know me…sort of. Uh, so the thing is…I have a lot of fire bending experience and I'm…considered to be pretty good at it." Zuko gave a smile of self-pride. "Well you've seen me…you know, when I was attacking you?" Zuko realized that was the one thing to say but kept going. "Uh yeah…I guess. I should apologize for that but anyway…I'm good now. I mean…I thought I was good before, but now I realize I was bad." He sighed and slouched over. "Ugh, but anyway…I think I joined your group and taught the avatar fire bending. Ember can learn some as well." He sighed and turned around to who he was talking to. A large badger frog sitting on a log that answered Zuko with a croak.

"Well, what's your answer?" Zuko demanded. The frog jumped onto his head and jumped off, hopping off into the forest.

"Yeah, that's what'd I say too." Zuko sighed. He threw his arms up frustrated, "How am I supposed to convince these people I'm on their side? What would uncle do?" Zuko asked before attempting to imitate his uncle. "Zuko, you have to look within yourself, to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself." Zuko sighed. "Even when I'm talking for him, I don't understand what he means. What would Azula do?" he started to imitate his sister's voice. "Listen, Avatar, I can join your group or I can do something unspeakable horrible to you and your friends, your choice." He groaned and sat down on the log. "I guess I'm not that good at impersonations." The badger frog returned in front of him and croaked.

In the temple, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were on Appa and trying to get Aang to start thinking about how he was going to learn fire bending. "Do you think Aang realizes how serious our situation is?" Aqua asked as the guardians waited on the ground.

"I'm sure he does…somewhat," Jade sighed.

"We both need a master," Ember pouted.

"And we'll find out. I'm sure of it." Lin said. "Everything happens for a reason, and we're still alive so there must be a reason. I'm sure theirs is a fire bender out there somewhere who will be willing to teach Aang and Ember.

"Ok," Aang said as they landed. "We can talk about the future while I show you the giant pai sho table." He was about to run off again, but the guardians stood firmly in his path. They couldn't just keep putting it off.

"I think that'll have to wait," Toph said. Everyone looked at the blind earth bender confused and she pointed to the far side of the temple. Everyone turned to where she was pointing as Appa moved out of the way to reveal Zuko standing behind him. "Hello, Zuko here." He raised his hand with a small smile. Jade's eyes widened. Well, this was awkward.

Aang held up his staff prepared to attack. Aqua, Lin, and Ember stood protectively in front of Jade eyes full of hate for the man who hurt their sister. "Hey," Zuko said, coughing uncomfortable. "I heard you guys flying around down there so…I just thought I'd wait for you here." Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby started for him and he took a step back, only to get three tongue licks. Everyone looked at him surprised and Aang lowered his staff a little confused. Zuko wiped off the spit on his face that the animals had left behind. "I know you must be surprised to see me here,"

"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world." Sokka said.

"Right," Zuko winched. "Well uh…anyway," he stuttered. "What I wanted to tell you are that I've changed and I uh…I'm good now and I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach you and Ember fire bending,"

"You what to what now" Toph asked. Everyone just stared at the fire bender.

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you?" Katara demanded. "How stupid do you think we are?"

"Yeah, all you've done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang," Sokka glared.

"I've done some good things," Zuko said defensive. "I mean…I could've stolen your bison and dragons in Ba Sing Se but I set them free. There's something,"

"They do seem to like him," Toph said.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so they would lick him," Sokka said, waving his hand. "I'm not buying it."

"Right, there's no point in trusting him." Aqua said in the front of her sisters. Lin and Ember stood behind her on either side so he wouldn't attempt to get to Jade only to break her heart again.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past." Zuko said. Jade winched, she knew that voice. The tone was full of regret.

"Like when you attacked our village?" Sokka asked.

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us." Katara said.

Zuko looked down, "Look, I admit I've done some awful stuff. I was wrong to try and capture you and I'm sorry that I attacked the water tribe. And I never should've sent that fire nation assassin after you, I'm gonna try to stop him." Everyone stared at him. They didn't know he was the one who had done that last part.

"Wait, you sent combustion man after us?" Sokka demanded.

Zuko looked panicked, why did he say anything about the assassin? "Well, that's not his name but…"

"Oh sorry," Sokka said sarcastic. "I didn't mean to insult your friend."

"He's not my friend!" Zuko shouted.

"That guy," Toph glared. "Locked me, Ember, Katara, and Jade in jail and tried to blow us all up!"

"But I paid him extra not to hurt…" Zuko stopped.

"Yeah, what?" Ember demanded.

Zuko quickly changed the subject and said, "Why aren't you saying anything?" He asked Aang. "You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me!" Aang glanced at his friends. Sokka shook his head no and Ember glared at Zuko.

Aang turned to Zuko and said firmly, "There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us." Zuko looked surprised at that.

"You need to get out of here now," Katara said.

"Before we do something you're not going to like." Lin said, cracking her fingers. Usually, she was the peaceful one but this man had broken her sister's heart. If you messed with one of them, you messed with all of them.

Zuko closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked at them determined. "I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!"

"Either you leave or we attack," Sokka threatened.

"If you won't accept me as a friend," in one more desperate act, he knelt down and bowed his head to the floor. "Then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner." He held up his arms so they could bind him.

"No, we won't!" Katara shouted. She raised her arms and pulled water from her pouch, slamming Zuko back to skid across the ground.

"Don't!" Jade cried. Everyone, especially the dripping wet Zuko, looked at her surprised. Jade's face turned red, she couldn't help it…those feelings were still there. She turned away and buried her face into Ember's shoulder.

"Get out of here," Katara said firmly, but not attacking again. "We'd better not see you again." Zuko lowered his head, his saggy bangs hanging in his eyes. He stood and slowly walked out of the temple.

A few minutes later at his campsite, Zuko put his hands on his screaming. "I can't believe how stupid I am! I mean…what was I thinking? Telling them I sent an assassin after them? Why didn't I say Azula did that? Would've believed that, stupid!" he fell to the ground and sighed.

In the temple, "Why would he try to fool us like that?" Katara demanded.

"Obviously, he wants to lead us into some kind of trap." Sokka said.

"But what would his motive be?" Lin asked. "He got home like he wanted to so why still try and capture the avatar?"

"This is just like when we were in prison together in Ba Sing Se." Katara huffed. Aang turned and just walked away.

"He wants you to trust him and feel sorry for him so you let his guard down, the he strikes." Sokka said, punching his hand with his fist. Jade sighed, looked down, and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"We can't trust him," Katara said firmly.

"I kind of have a confession to make," Aang said coming back and everyone turned to him. "Remember when you got sick and I got captured by Zhao?"

"And you made us suck on frozen frogs? How could I forget?" Sokka exclaimed. "I had a wart on the flap that hangs down from the back of my throat for a month."

"No you didn't, Sokka." Aqua rolled her eyes.

"Sokka, we both looked at it and told you there was nothing there." Katara said annoyed.

"I could feel it!" Sokka insisted. "It's my throatal flap!"

"Calm down, Sokka." Lin shook her head.

"Anyway," Aang interrupted. "When Zhao had me chained up, it was Zuko who came in and got us out. He risked his life to save us."

"No way," Katara said firm. "I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself."

"Yeah, face it Aang." Sokka said. "You're nothing but a big prize to him."

"And you're probably right." Aang said.

"No matter how much we don't want him to be." Ember grumbled.

"And what was all that crazy stuff about setting, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby free?" Katara asked. "What a liar." Ember and Jade flinched, they knew the truth.

"Actually," Toph said and everyone turned to the earth bender. "He wasn't lying."

"Oh, hooray," Sokka said sarcastic. "In a lifetime of evil, at least he didn't add animal cruelty to the list."

"But Zuko wasn't evil his whole life…just a short period," Jade stood up for him.

"I was just saying that considering his messed up family and how he was raised, he could've turned out a lot worse." Toph said, getting the attention off Jade.

"You're right Toph, let's go find him and give him a medal. The 'not as much of a jerk as you could have been award'." Katara said sarcastic.

"Well it's only been about an hour since he left, I wouldn't be surprised if he was hanging around somewhere just outside the temple." Lin said.

Toph crossed her arms and said, "All I know is that while he was talking to us, he was sincere. Maybe you're all just letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly!"

"Easy for you to say, you weren't there when he had us attacked by pirates." Katara said.

"Or when he burned down Kyoshi island." Sokka said.

"Or when he tried to capture me at the fire temple." Aang said.

"Why would you even try to defend him?" Katara demanded.

"Because Katara, you're all ignoring one crucial fact. Aang and Ember need a fire bending teacher. We can't think of one single person in the world to do it. Now one shows up on a silver platter and you won't even think about it!"

"I'm not having Zuko as my teacher." Aang said firmly.

"I'm beginning to wonder who the blind one is around here," Toph muttered, storming off. That night, Toph was sneaking away to camp to where she tracked Zuko down.

Zuko, who had been asleep next to his campfire to get warm, woke up when he heard something in the woods. He jumped up, thinking it may be some hungry wild animal who wanted to attack him. "Who's there?" Zuko demanded. "Get back!" he threw a wave of fire towards it.

"It's me!" Toph cried, earth bending up a wall of earth to protect herself but she fell back from the force of the flames and they licked at her feet before they went out.

"You burned my feet!" Toph cried.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake!" Zuko cried, rushing to her side.

"Get away from me"! Toph cried, terrified that she was now truly blind. Toph threw out her arm and knocked Zuko back with her earth bending. She tried to crawl away but Zuko kept coming. Toph threw rock after rock at him but he quickly dodged them, apologizing and trying to help. Finally, Zuko was flung back and he just sat there while she crawled back to the temple.

"Why am I so bad at being good?" Zuko groaned.

In the temple, everyone was surrounding the fountain. "Hey, where's Toph?" Lin asked. "She wasn't in her room."

"Has anyone seen her?" Katara asked as she passed bowls of rice to the other children.

"I haven't seen her since she stormed off yesterday." Sokka said.

"Maybe she's just exploring the air temple." Haru suggested. "There are some fun spots to practice earth bending,"

"But she wouldn't be gone this long and this is Toph we're talking about," Aqua said. "We would surely hear her smashing some rocks."

"I think we should go look for her." Katara said worried.

"Oh let her have fun with her rocks. I'm in no rush to have her yelling at us again." Sokka shrugged.

"We can go check on her," The Duke suggested.

"Yeah, I want to ride that tunnel down to the hall of statues again. It'll work a lot better now that I fixed my brakes." Teo said. Teo, The Duke, and Haru ran off to 'search' for the earth bender.

There was a rumble and the earth shook. A hole appeared and Toph crawled out. Her friends aced to her side. "Toph, what happened?" Katara asked.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked, helping Toph lean against the wall.

"My feet got burned." Toph answered, much more relaxed now that her concerned friends surrounded her.

"Oh no, what happened?" Katara asked examining Toph's feet.

"I just told you my feet got burned." Toph said annoyed.

"I think she meant how," Jade said.

"Well…" Toph started. "I kind of went to see Zuko last night." Everyone looked at her, clearly surprised.

"I just thought he could be helpful to us." Toph said. "And if I talked to him, maybe we could work something else," she explained as Katara started healing her feet.

"So he attacked you?" Aang asked.

"Well he did…and he didn't. It was sort of an accident." Toph said.

"But he did fire bend at you?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Toph confirmed.

"He wouldn't…" Jade trailed off.

"He didn't on purpose. I sort of…snuck up on him and he acted," Toph answered.

"You trusted Zuko and you got burned…literally," Sokka said.

"It's going to take a while for your feet to get better. I wish I could've worked on them sonner." Katara said.

"Yeah, me to," Toph said.

"Well at least you'll get healed." Aqua said.

"Zuko's clearly too dangerous to be left alone. We're gonna have to go after him." Sokka said.

"But it was an accident," Jade insisted.

"I hate to go looking for a fight…but Sokka is right," Aang sighed. "After what he did to Toph, I don't think we have a choice."

"He's crafty, but we'll find a way to capture him." Sokka said.

"How about you just tell him he's a prisoner," Ember said. "He did offer to be one."

"Nah, too easy" Sokka said.

"Yeah, hate for something to be easy." Lin grumbled. Sokka and Aang gentle carried Toph to the fountain so she could dip in her feet.

Jade sighed and looked around in the sky, only for her to jump up as she noticed Combustion man stood on a nearby cliff and looked like he was about to attack. "It's him!" Jade cried.

"Oh no!" Lin gasped as everyone but Toph jumped up. But just as he attacked, _Zuko_ came swinging up using a vine as a rope and rammed into him. The beam of light slammed against the wall as Lin bended a wall of earth over their heads to protect them from the rocks. The wall shattered but they were okay. Sokka and Aang picked Toph up and started moving back with her.

"Stop!" Zuko shouted, standing in front of combustion man. His voice traveled to where the gang stood on the temple cliffs. "I don't want you hunting the avatar anymore! The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop!" but the man just knocked Zuko out of his way and attacked again. The beam destroyed the fountain Toph was just sitting on and Jade blew a large breath of air to knock the stray pieces of stone away from them.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!" Zuko shouted. The man grabbed Zuko by his shirt and Zuko threw a fireball but it missed. "Alright, I'll pay you double to stop." Zuko aimed a kick at the man, knocking his aim off as he shot. Jade screamed as it hit the rock above her.

"Jade!" Zuko shouted. But before the rocks could hit her, Ember ran at her and tackled her as the rocks crashed. The two girls stood unharmed. Zuko let out the breath he hadn't realize he was holding.

The combustion man was angry and attacked Zuko but he created a shield of fire to protect him. "Zuko!" Jade cried out as Zuko was flung back and skidded across the cliffs then…he was gone. Just gone. Tears filled Jade's eyes, thinking she had lost him.

Aang created a tornado and kicked it at Combustion man but the man leaped over the tornado and threw another blast as he fell. Aang and Lin dodged the upcoming blast.

Katara and Aqua bended water from a nearby pool and the two water benders created a wave of water and transformed it into icicles. The icicles flew at him but he used his metal arm and leg to block the attack and the ice shattered. When he looked up, the gang was gone.

Sokka, Aang, Katara, Toph, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember were all hiding behind large stone pillars. It was a wonder how the others didn't hear and come running. Combustion man sent a blast to destroy a pillar nearby and the stone shattered. "He's going to blast this whole place right off the cliff." Toph said.

"But how can we defeat something like him?" Jade asked, wiping her teary eyes.

"I can't step out to water bend at him without getting blown up." Katara said. "And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here."

"I know how to get an angle on him." Sokka pulled out his boomerang and tried to get a good measuring on him while he destroyed various pillars around them.

"Alright buddy, don't fail me now." Sokka said and threw his boomerang as hard as he could. Above them, combustion man turned as the boomerang shot at his head and the boomerang was what threw him down. Sokka grinned as everyone ran from their hiding places and he caught his boomerang.

"Um…Sokka," Aqua said, urgently hitting his arm.

"Ow, what is it Aqua?" Sokka said, turning to see what she was looking at…Combustion man was standing back up. "Aw, boomerang," Sokka complained. Everyone turned and tried to run back to their hiding place behind the pillar. Combustion man put a hand to his forehead when he couldn't make another explosion happen and an explosion ended up happening to him as the cliff he stood own broke beneath him and he fell.

The gang looked down the cliff shocked, too stun to speak. Haru, Teo, and The Duke peeked out from where they had hidden inside the temple.

"Um…Jade, you might be happy about that," Lin said, pointing to something on the cliff above them. Jade slowly moved her gaze and rested on Zuko, clearly alive, and steadily climbing up a vine to the top of the cliff. Jade looked down, a calm smile on her face as she wiped away her tears. There was no reason to cry, he was alive.

A few minutes later, Zuko was standing in front of the gang. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…thanks, Zuko." Aang said.

"Hey, what about me?" Sokka asked. "I did the boomerang thing."

"You were great Sokka," Aqua said, patting his shoulder. Sokka nodded, finally getting recognition.

"Listen," Zuko started. "I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the war." he explained and turned to Toph who was now being held up by Ember and Lin. "I'm sorry for what I did to you," he said bowing. "It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a fire bender, I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentially," he finished, standing up and waiting for their response.

"I think you are supposed to be my fire bending teacher," Aang said. "When I first tried to learn fire bending, I burned Katara. And after that…I never wanted to fire bend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love." Aang bowed. "I'd like you to teach me."

"And me as well," Ember said, bowing.

Zuko bowed the Aang and Ember. "Thank you, I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them." Aang said, turning to his group of friends. "Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?"

"Go ahead and let him join," Toph shrugged. "It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet."

"Sokka?" Aang asked.

Sokka lowered his head and shrugged, "Hey, all I want is to defeat the fire lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it."

"Katara?" Aang asked.

Everyone stard at the water bender. "I'll go along with whatever you think is right," Katara finally said.

"Aqua?" Aang asked.

"Why not?" Aqua shrugged.

"Lin?"

Lin stared at Zuko and he looked back nervous. Lin remembered how they were once friends, even back then he did do some good things every now and then…like how he saved that helmsmen during that storm. "Ok,"

Aang turned to the last member of the group. "Jade?" he asked. Everyone turned to where Jade stood in the back. She had her arms crossed and her back turned to the side. Everyone leaned in unconscious, waiting for her answer. Jade huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Ember and Aang need a teacher, I don't care."

"I won't let you down, I promise." Zuko said excited. The gang turned and started walking around, Toph being carried on Sokka's back. Zuko smiled and his eyes connected with Jade's back as she walked away. She looked over his shoulder as she felt his stare and noticing he was looking at her, Jade quickly turned away, her hair swirling over her shoulders.

Zuko frowned and ran after them. He didn't care what it took, he was going to get Jade back if it was the last thing he did.

A few minutes later, Zuko had a small bag with his belongings slung over his shoulder and was following Sokka to his new room. "So here you go, home sweet home." Sokka said as they walked into one of the rooms. "And anyway…we need to talk."

"About what?" Zuko asked confused.

"Jade." Sokka said and Zuko's heart thumped at the air bender's name.

"What about…Jade?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know what's going on with you two but I do know that you hurt her." Sokka glared. "Over the last few weeks I've gotten to know Jade, she's become like a little sister to me. I'm dating Aqua, her sister, meaning she practically is my sister. If you hurt her again, I'll have to hurt you myself." He said, playing role of overprotective big brother.

"You don't have to worry," Zuko said, completely serious as he stared into the water tribe warrior's blue eyes. "If I ever hurt her again, I'll kill myself." Sokka looked surprised but nodded pleased with the answer.

He was about to leave but stopped, "I probably shouldn't tell you but…Jade's room, right there." Sokka said, pointing to the door right across the hall from Zuko's. "Anyway…lunch is soon and uh, welcome aboard." He said, quickly leaving.

Zuko started to unpack but hearing something from the doorway, Zuko spun only to see Katara standing there. "You might have everyone else here buying your 'transformation'. But you and I both know you've struggled with the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip up that gives me one reason to think you might hurt Aang…or Aqua…Or Ember or Lin…or….or….or Jade! You won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends right then and there…permanently."

"Katara, are you threatening, Zuko?" Lin demanded walking in and pushing Katara out. "Bye Zuko! Great to have you back to good Zuko." Lin waved before disappearing, pulling Katara after her. Zuko sighed and fell back on his bed.


	51. The Fire Bending Masters

The Fire Bending Masters:

"I know you're nervous," Zuko said. He was standing in front of Aang and Ember. "But remember, fire bending in and of itself is not something to feat."

"Ok, nothing to fear." Aang said, looking unsure.

"Let's do this," Ember nodded determined.

"But if you don't respect it, it'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo rhino!" Aang yelped while Ember winched.

"Now show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make." Zuko said. Ember did so by throwing several large fire balls into the air. Zuko nodded and turned to Aang. He tried to make a flame in his hand, only for a puff of smoke to appear before it disappeared.

"Maybe I need a little more instruction, perhaps a demonstration." Aang suggested.

"Good idea," Zuko nodded. "You might want to take a couple steps back," Ember and Aang backed up while Zuko got prepared to fire bender. He threw out his fist but instead of a powerful fire blast like it was supposed to be, it was a weak little blast that barely did anything. Aang and Ember looked at the other, shrugged, turned back to Zuko and clapped their hands.

"What was that?" Zuko exclaimed. "That was the worst fire bending I've ever seen!" he shouted, throwing up his hands.

"I thought it was nice," Aang shrugged.

"It's okay Zuko, maybe you're just tired." Ember suggested. Zuko growled and started doing a series of fire bending moves, only for it to be the same weak flames.

"Why is this happening?" Zuko demanded.

"Maybe it's the altitude," Aang suggested.

"Yes…could be," Zuko said uncertain.

They moved to a better level on the cliff but Zuko was still having the same weak fire bending he did in the last spot they were in. Aang and Ember were just lying on the ground, watching him get more and more frustrated. "Just breath and…" Zuko fire bended again.

"That one kind of felt hot," Aang said trying to make the agitated prince feel better.

"No it didn't," Ember said bored.

"Don't patronize me!" Zuko snapped. "You know what it's supposed to look like!" he shouted at the two benders.

"Sorry Sifu Hotman." Aang apologized.

"And stop calling me that!" Zuko shouted as Sokka came out.

"Hey, jerks. Mind if I watch you three jerks do your jerk bending." Sokka asked.

"Shut up," Ember yawned.

"Get out of here!" Zuko snapped.

"Ok, take it easy." Sokka shrugged, walking away. "I was just kidding around. Jerk bending, still got it," Ember rolled her eyes.

That night, everyone was relaxing around the fountain when Zuko slowly walked over. "Listen everybody," Zuko said and everyone turned to the fire bender. "I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff." He confessed.

"You…lost your stuff?" Jade repeated her eyebrows scrunched together confused.

"Don't look at me," Toph said quickly "I didn't touch your stuff."

"I'm talking about my fire bending…it's gone." Zuko confessed.

"Gone?" Lin asked. Everyone turned to Katara as she started to laugh and Zuko glared at her annoyed.

"I'm sorry but I was just laughing at the irony." Katara apologized, not looking sorry at all. "You know…how it would have been nice for us if you lost your fire bending a long time ago."

"Well it's not lost, it's just weaker for some reason." Zuko corrected.

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are." Katara glared.

"Ouch," Toph said.

"Now is not the time for this," Lin muttered.

"I bet it's because I changed sides." Zuko confessed.

"How could that be it?" Jade asked concerned.

"It's ridiculous." Katara said.

"I don't know…maybe it isn't," Aang said. "Maybe your fire bending comes from rage and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to."

"So all we need to do is make Zuko angry, easy enough." Sokka said, lighting hitting Zuko multiple times with the bottom of his sword.

"Ok, cut it out!" Zuko snapped and Sokka quickly pulled away. Zuko sighed and said, "Look, even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way."

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your fire bending from a different source, I recommend the original source." Toph said.

"How's he supposed to do that?' Sokka asked. "By jumping into a volcano?"

"No, Sokka." Aqua said.

"Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of fire bending is." Toph said.

"So is it jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked.

"A volcano isn't the original source," Lin said.

"For earthbending, the original benders were badger moles." Toph explained. "One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind just like me so we understood each other. I was able to learn earth bending not just as martial art but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earth benders, it wasn't just bout fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world."

"Wow," Jade said quietly.

"That's amazing Toph," Aang smiled. "I learned from the monks but the original air benders were the sky bison." Aang grinned and turned to Appa. "Maybe you can give me a lesson, buddy." But Appa just roared.

"The original fire benders were dragons," Ember said.

"And that doesn't help me." Zuko said. "They're extinct."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. "Roku had a dragon and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid."

"You still are a kid," Aqua corrected.

"Well there aren't around anymore, okay!" Zuko snapped

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Aang apologized.

"Don't be so mean to him!" Jade snapped, glaring up at him from her seat. Zuko growled, clenching his fist in anger but he forcefully calmed himself.

"Maybe there's another way," Zuko said, getting distracted. "The first people Ember gave fire bending to learned how to control their fire bending from watching the dragons were the ancient sun warriors."

"Sun warriors?" Aang asked. "Well I know they weren't around when I was a kid."

"No, they died off thousands of years ago but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by pokemon around their ruins."

"It's like the monks used to tell me." Aang said. "Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

"So what?" Sokka asked. "Maybe you'll pick up some super old sun warrior energy by stanind where they stood a thousand years ago?"

"More or less," Zuko said. "Either I find a new way to fire bend or the avatar and Ember will need to find a new teacher," Ember and Aang gulped.

The next day, Zuko, Aang, Ember, and Jade were riding on Appa flying over the ocean. Since there was four of them, they only needed Appa instead of bringing Sapphire or Ruby along as well.

"We've been riding for hours. I don't know why but I thought this thing would be a lot faster." Zuko said.

"He's a bison, not a ship powered by coals." Jade said dryly. Appa decided at this time to growl.

"Appa's right, Zuko." Aang said. "In our group, typically we start out our missions with a more upbeat attitude."

"I can't believe this," Zuko said softly, lowering his head.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang on it." Aang smiled.

A few minutes later, "Hey, I think we're there." Ember said, leaning over the saddle where they were coming up to an island covered in ruins.

Not a minute later, the gang was exploring the old ruins of the island. "Even though these buildings are ancient…there's something eerily familiar about them. I can tell the fire sage's temples are somehow descended from these."

"They probably are," Ember said.

"It's amazing," Jade noted.

"Ok, we learned something about architecture." Aang shrugged. "Hopefully, we'll learn something about fire bending too. The past can be a great teacher." Aang cried out as he tripped over a wire, knocking into Ember knocking her down as well. The ground beneath Aang shifted and opened up beneath him where long black spikes stood tall and deadly.

"Aang!" Jade cried but Aang used air bending to jump out of the hole before he could reach the spikes.

"Are you alright?" Ember asked as she helped Aang back onto his feet.

"I think the past is trying to kill me," Aang said.

Zuko knelt down and looked at the wire Aang had tripped over. "I can't believe it. This bobby trap must be centuries old and it still works." Jade covered her mouth and giggled at Zuko's awe expression. Zuko could be so nerdy but it was who he was. Zuko looked up when he heard Jade giggled and grinned to his self. He liked her laughing.

"Maybe this just means we shouldn't be here," Aang said

Zuko stood back up and said, "Where's the upbeat attitude you were talking about? Besides people don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting."

The gang of four slowly looked around and entered a building that was still standing. "Look, this seems promising." Aang said. Inside the building was a large circular room with two dragons on the end of the room.

"They look pretty angry to me." Zuko said.

"I think they look fine," Ember said.

"I thought the dragons were friends with the sun warriors." Aang said confused.

"Well they have a funny way of showing it." Zuko said.

"Zuko…something happened to the dragons in the last one hundred years. Something you're not telling us." Aang said.

Zuko sighed and said, "My great grandfather Sozin happened." He explained. "He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate fire benders. And If you could conquer one, your fire bending talents would become legendary and you've earned the honorary title dragon. The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born…by my uncle," he confessed.

"Oh…Zuko," Jade said sadly.

"But I thought your uncle was, I don't know…good." Aang said.

"He had a complicated past." Zuko said. "Family tradition, I guess. Let's just move on." Moving into another room, a small pedestal stood with a red jewel on top that stood in front of a pair of large doors. Aang tried to pull it opened but it wasn't budging.

"It's locked up," Aang said.

"Wait," Zuko said, examining the door and the jewel. "It's a celestial calendar." He realized. "Just like the fire sages in in their temples. I bet that sun stone opens the door but only when sunlight hits it at just the right angle, on the solstice."

"Why is it that everything we do tie into a solstice?" Jade questioned.

"We can't wait here that long." Aang exclaimed.

"No, we can't." Zuko said, pulling his sword out of the sheathe on his waist and put it in the path of the sun and the jewel. "But we might be able to speed up time. Let's see if we can outsmart the sun stone." The beam of light reflected off Zuko's sword and hit the sun stone that started to glow.

"Is glowing a good sign?" Ember asked.

"Nothing's happening," Aang said but Zuko kept concentrating on the sun stone. The ground started to shake and the door slowly opened. When they walked in, Aang jumped back as he came face to face with a lifelike statue.

"It's alright, Aang." Jade said.

"Relax, they're just statues." Zuko said. In a wide circle, there were multiple statues of men in different stances.

"It says this is called The Dancing Dragon." Aang said, reading off a pedestal. Aang handed his staff to Ember and took a step closer, only for a stone under his foot to sink into the wall. Not far but far enough for him to notice.

Aang grabbed onto Zuko's arm, "Zuko, get over here. I want you to dance with me."

"What?" Zuko asked shocked, being pulled over to the edge of the circle.

"Just do it," Aang said.

"They're…going to dance?" Jade asked.

"This is going to be good," Ember grinned. Aang and Zuko copied the stance of the statues behind them and stepped onto the second stone, copying the movements of the statue, the second stones sunk in slightly.

"Don't you see?" Aang asked. "These aren't dance moved. These statues are giving us a lesson." Aang said as they started moving around the circle in a dance. "I think this is some kind of sun warrior fire bending form."

"This better teach us some really good fire bending," Zuko said as he copied the statues. They kept dancing until they finally come to a stop, bodies tilted and fists connected. Everyone waited for a few tense seconds, when a hole appeared in the center of the room and a pedestal rose from beneath it, carrying a golden egg on top.

"What is that?" Jade asked as she and Ember walked over to it.

"It's some kind of mystical stone." Zuko said. He tried to pick it up but Aang stopped him but Ember had already picked it up. Jade ducked as a green goo flew over her head. The green goo started to rise, feeling up the room. In the end, Ember, Jade, Zuko, and Aang were stuck to the ceiling, using a grate in the ground that was in the roof and they were pushed against to breate.

"We're stuck," Jade groaned.

"It stopped," Aang said when the green good stopped growing.

"At least we have air." Zuko said, trying to stay on the good side of things. "Maybe if we stay calm, we can figure a way out of this.

A few hours later, "You had to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?" Aang demanded.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know this was going to happen?" Ember demanded.

_"Help!" _Aang shouted, his voice carrying over the island. Jade winched, really wishing she could cover her ears but she was kind of stuck.

"Who are you yelling to?" Zuko demanded. "Nobody's lived here for centuries."

"Well what do you think we should do?" Aang asked.

"Think about our place in the universe?" Zuko suggested and Aang sighed.

"Kill me, kill me please." Ember begged.

"I would if I could," Jade said bored. That was when somebody stepped in front of them.

A few minutes later, Zuko, Aang, Ember, and Jade were standing above the ground although they were still covered in glue. Anteater's stood beside them, happily eating the goop off their bodies and clothing. "How can they like this stuff?" Ember whispered to her sister.

"I don't know." Jade whispered back staring at the men and women in golden clothing that surrounded them.

"For trying to take our sun stone, you must be severely punished." The chief of the sun warriors stated.

Ember leaned in and whispered "How come only this could happen to us?"

"I don't know," Jade whispered back.

"No talking you two!" the chief snapped, glaring at the two girls and they quickly straightened up. Zuko stepped in front of Jade, she looked at him surprised but he was staring at the sun chief.

"We didn't come here to take your sun stone. We can here to find the origin of all fire bending," Zuko explained.

"Yeah, right." The second in command man snapped. "They are obviously thieves here to steal the sun warrior treasures." He said, holding the stone tightly in his arms.

"Please, I don't normally plat this card," Aang said. "But I'm the avatar," he bowed.

"And I'm Ember, his fire guardian," she bowed.

"I'm Jade, the air guardian." Jade bowed as well.

"My name is Zuko," the prince said. "Crown Prince of the Fire Nation or…at least I used to be. I know my people have distorted the ways of fire bending to be fueled by anger and rage. But now I want to learn the true way, the original way. When we came here, I never imaged the sun warrior civilization was secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence. Please, teach us." Zuko said. Everyone stood waiting to hear what the chief's answer was going to be.

"If you wish to learn the ways of the sun, you must learn them from the masters, Ran and Shao." The Sun Chief Warrior stated.

"Ran and Shao?" Aang asked. "There's two of them?"

"When you present yourselves, they will examine you. They're read your heats, your souls, and your ancestry." Zuko looked at the sun chief, now feeling extremely worried and it showed on his face. Jade slipped her hand into his and he tightened his grip slightly. "If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't, you'll be destroyed on the spot. Aang, Zuko, and Ember looked at the other while Jade gulped, tightening her grip on Zuko's hand.

The next day, everyone stood at the foot of a giant thousand step staircase and a nearby fireplace. "If you're going to see the masters," the chief said. "You must bring them a piece of the eternal flame. This fire is the very first one," he said, pointing to the fire growing strong in the fire place. "It was given to man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years,"

"Wow," Jade said softly, in shock.

"I don't believe it," Zuko said amazed.

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters to show your commitment to the sacred art of fire bending," the chief said.

"Um…Mister Sun Chief, sir…"Aang said, feeling unsure. "I'm not a fire bender yet, couldn't one of my friends here carry my fire for me?"

"No." the chief said. The chief put his hands into the fire and pulled out small flames. "The ritual illustrates the essence of the sun warrior philosophy." The chief explained. "You must maintain a constant heat. The flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big and you might lose control," he said, handing the flames to Ember, Zuko, and Aang.

"It's…like a little heartbeat," Aang said softly.

"Pretty cool," Ember smiled at her little flame.

"Fire is life, not just destruction." The sun chief warrior said. "You will take your flames up there." He said, pointing to the staircase that led up a large mountain. "The cave of masters is beneath that rock."

It was almost dark when Zuko, Ember and Aang finally made it to the top, where the sun warriors and Jade were waiting. "You finally made it!" Jade grinned widely. She was worried that something made have happened.

"Facing the judgment of the fire bending masters will be very dangerous for you." The chief explained. He turned to Zuko. "You're ancestors are directly responsible for the dragon's disappearance. The masters might not be happy to see you."

"But once they find out I'm the avatar…and Ember is my guardian," Aang said.

"Have you forgotten that you vanished allowing the fire nation to wreak havoc?" The sun chief asked and Jade winched. "The decline of the dragons is your burden, too." Zuko, Ember, and Jade had to climb up another set of stairs and it was morning when they finally reached the top. Ember, Aang, and Zuko stood back to back…to back, waiting for the masters to comb. The caves on either side of them started to rumble.

"What's happening?" Aang whispered.

"Don't know," Ember whispered back while Zuko shrugged. That was when Aang's fire blew out.

"Zuko, Ember, my fire went out." Aang said urgent.

"Oh no!" Ember exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do?" Zuko asked.

"Give me some of yours," Aang tried to reach for Zuko's flame, bumping into Ember, but Zuko held his flame out of reach.

"No, just make your own." Zuko said.

"I can't," Aang protested. All three started to struggle…when Zuko and Ember's flames went out. They all looked at each other, extremely nervous and terrified now.

The caves started to rumble. "Uh oh," Zuko said. A pair of dark yellow eyes appeared in the cave fazing Zuko and a red dragon flew out of the cave. A blue one flew out of the second cave facing Aang and started circling around them. "These are the masters," Zuko realized.

"Amazing," Ember said shocked.

"You still think we can take them?" Aang whispered to Zuko as they returned facing back to back to back.

"Shhh, I never said that," Zuko lied.

_"Sure, _you didn't," Ember said.

Below, "Oh, here it comes. Amy moment now, dinner for the masters." One of the warriors grinned. Jade kicked him in the leg, leaving him rubbing a good size bruise.

"Zuko, Ember, I think we're supposed to do the Dragon Dance with them," Aang whispered.

"What about this situation that you think they want us to dance?" Zuko asked.

"Well I think they want us to do something." Aang said.

"Just do it guys," Ember hissed. Zuko rolled his eyes but he and Aang did the dance, Ember stood calmly in the middle of the circle, while the dragons circled them, creating a tornado of colors around them.

Zuko, Aang, and Ember quietly started their trip down the stairs, still in awe from what had just happened. "It was amazing," Ember stated.

"The fire was beautiful." Zuko said. "I saw so many colors…colors I've never imagined."

"Like fire bending harmony," Aang said as they reached the bottom.

"I knew you three could do it." Jade grinned.

"They judged you, and gave you visions of the meaning of fire bending," the chief said.

"I can't believe there are still living dragons," Zuko said amazed. "My Uncle Iroh said he faced the last dragon and killed it."

"So, you uncle lied?" Aang asked.

"Well, I guess he had a good reason. If he didn't then people would have still hunted them." Jade said.

"It wasn't a lie," the chief said. "Iroh was the last outside to face the masters. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret onto him as well."

"He must have lied to protect them so no one else would hunt them." Zuko said.

"All this time, I thought fire bending was destruction." Aang said.

"I've always told you it wasn't," Ember said.

"I know," Aang sighed. "Since I hurt Katara, I've been too afraid and hesitant. But now I truly do know what it is…it's energy and life."

"Yes, it's like the sun but inside of you." Zuko said. "Do you realize this?" He exclaimed.

"Well, our civilization is called the sun warriors…so yeah," the chief said while Jade giggled.

"That's why my fire bending was so weak before," Zuko said. "Because for so many years, hunting you," he looked at Aang. "Was my drive…it was my purpose. So when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now, I have a new drive. I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world." Zuko fire bended a giant fire ball into the sky. Aang and Ember copied him, sending off their own giant fire balls while Jade clapped.

"Now that you have learned the secret and you know about our tribe's existence, we have no choice but to imprison you here forever." The chief said. Zuko, Ember, Jade, and Aang's jaw dropped surprised. "Just kidding," the chief said cheery and they all breathed out a sigh of relief. "But serious, don't tell anyone." And they nodded quickly.

Later in the air temple, "With this technique the dragons showed us," Aang said. "Zuko, Ember, and I would be unstoppable." Aang explained as he and Zuko did the Dancing Dragon for their friends and everyone clapped when they finished.

"Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there." Sokka said.

"It's not a dance," Zuko snapped. "It's a fire bending form."

"I don't know, looked like dancing to me," Aqua grinned.

"I know, right." Lin smiled.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, what's your little form called?" Katara smirked.

Zuko looked down embarrassed and confessed, "The Dancing Dragon," everybody laughed. Well, the good thing was even after all they've been through with the war, they all still managed to give heartfelt laughter.


	52. The Boiling Rock Part 1

The Boiling Rock…Part One:

That night, in the western air temple, Zuko was pouring everyone a cup of tea. "No one can make tea like uncle," Zuko said.

"You guys may be able to try it someday. It was the greatest tea," Jade grinned, licking her lips. It was pretty good for tea.

"Hopefully, I've learned a thing or two," Zuko said, turning to everyone surrounding the fire. "Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?"

"Sure," Lin said.

"Well, I can't remember how it starts but the punch like is 'leaf me alone, I'm bushed'." Zuko said, handing tea to The Duke and Haru. Everyone stared at him. "Well it's finnier when Uncle tells it." Zuko said, moving to hand tea to Jade and Aqua.

"Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." Katara said as she and Ember took a few cups and Aang laughed as him and Lin grabbing a cup.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens," Toph said as Zuko handed her and Teo a cup.

"Reminds me of our spa day," Aqua said as she was handed a cup.

"That was relaxing," Lin smiled.

"No fair, you had a spa day," Ember pouted.

"We girls really need one," Jade sighed, putting her head on her hand.

"Hey," Sokka stood. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, walking away from the circle. Zuko put the tray down and followed. Lin, Ember, and Jade looked at Aqua confused but she just shrugged, eagerly confused.

"I think…I'll go to the bathroom," Lin stood. Her curiosity got the best to her and she sneaked behind Appa to overhear what they were saying.

"So what's up?" Zuko asked.

"If someone was captured by the fire nation, where would they be taken?" Sokka asked.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. "Who was captured?"

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken." Sokka explained. "I just want to know where they may be."

"…I can't tell you." Zuko said.

"What? Why not?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Trust me." Zuko said. "Knowing would just make you feel worse." Zuko turned to leave but Sokka grabbed his shoulder.

"It's my dad," Sokka confessed. "He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through."

"It's not good." Zuko said,

"Please," Sokka begged.

Zuko sighed and said, "My guess is they were taken to the boiling rock."

"What's that?" Sokka frowned.

"The highest security prison in the fire nation," Zuko explained. "It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable."

"So where is this place?" Sokka asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Zuko asked suspicious. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Sokka lied. "Boy, you're so paranoid."

Zuko sighed, knowing he was going to regret this, and said, "It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the fire nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here."

"Thanks Zuko, just knowing makes me feel better," Sokka said, yawning as he past.

"Yeah, I'm sure it does," Zuko said quietly. Lin returned to her room, only to return later that night and hid behind Sapphire and Ruby to wait. Sometime in the night, Zuko appeared wearing a full black outfit and climbed onto Appa to wait. That was when Sokka walked up about ten minutes later. He looked surprised when he climbed up and saw Zuko in the saddle.

"Not up to anything huh?" Zuko asked.

"Fine you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my dad." Lin heard Sokka say. "You happy now?"

"I'm never happy," Zuko said. _Unless your with Jade, _Lin thought with a smirk.

"Look, I have to do this." Sokka said. "It was my decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's my mistake and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me," He said determined.

"You need to regain your honor, believe me. I get it, I'm going with you." Zuko said.

"No, I have to do this alone." Sokka said firmly, climbing onto Appa's head.

"How are you going to get there?" Zuko asked. "On Appa? Or Sapphire? Or Ruby? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison or dragon day cares." Sokka sighed. "We'll take my war balloon."

"Great," Lin smiled, popping up out of nowhere between them. The two boys jumped back surprised.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"I'm going," Lin said firmly. The boys found it best not to question her. Both have seen her earth bending before and did not want to be on the receiving end.

The next morning at the temple, everyone was awake and about. Katara pulled a crumbled paper out of Momo's arms that he was cuddling with as he slept.

"What is it Katara?" Jade yawned.

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

"Need meat, gone fishing." Katara read. "Back in a few days, Sokka, Lin, and Zuko. One more thing, Aang and Ember, practice your fire bending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak, Zuko." Aang was lying back down to get a few more hours of sleep and Ember was stretching her arms above her head, yawning. A badger frog croak and the two groaned.

"Nobody else has homework," Aang whined as they went to their 'homework'.

Elsewhere, in the war balloon, Zuko was fire bending in the fuel tank while Sokka was leaning over the rail of the basket and Lin was sitting on the floor of it. Then, there was an awkward silence.

"Awkward," Lin sighed, leaning her head against the wall of the basket.

"Pretty clouds," Sokka said.

"Yeah…fluffy," Zuko said. Sokka started to whistle. "What?" Zuko asked. Lin just shook her head at how pathetic this was.

"Oh, I didn't say anything." Sokka said and decided to change the subject. "You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons."

"No kidding?" Zuko asked.

"Yep," Sokka nodded. "A balloon, but for war."

"There's one thing my dad's good at, it's war." Zuko said, looking down. Lin looked at him sadly. Her own farming family was much better than that.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family." Sokka shrugged.

"Hey, hold on." Zuko said, defending a few members of his family. "Not everyone in my family is like that."

"I know, I know, you've changed." Sokka shrugged.

"No, I don't think that's what he meant," Lin said quietly.

"I meant my uncle," Zuko said. "He was more of a father to me and I really let him down."

"I think your uncle would be proud of you, leaving your home to come help us, that's hard." Sokka said.

"It wasn't that hard." Zuko shrugged.

Sometime later, Sokka was sprawled out snoring and Lin was curled up in a small ball sleeping. Zuko was still standing and awake. "There it is," Zuko said as they came closer to the boiling rock. His voice woke Sokka up and he accidently kicked Lin, waking her up. "There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet, we should be able to navigate through it without being caught."

"Good," Lin said.

However, their good luck didn't last long because the hot air balloon was quickly descending and no matter what Zuko did, he couldn't make it go higher. "We're going down the balloon's not working anymore!" Zuko cried as they got closer and closer to the boiling water of the lake below them,

"What can we do?" Lin exclaimed.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly." Sokka said.

"We know that already," Lin snapped.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know," Sokka said. "Crash landing?" he suggested, only to jump back as he got burnt on some flying water. The three were thrown to the ground when they were nearly touching the water and crash landed on the island.

"How are we going to get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Zuko asked as they climbed out of the wreckage.

"We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one-way ticket." Sokka said.

"And you wait to tell us this now?" Lin groaned.

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?" Zuko demanded.

"My dad might be here," Sokka sighed. "I had to come and see."

"Uncle always said I never thought things though but this is just crazy!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Hey!" Sokka protected. "I never wanted you to come along in the first place!"

"Oh great, so you were going to do this alone, that makes me feel so much better," Lin said sarcastic.

"I always think things through," Sokka said. "But my plans haven't always worked so this time I'm playing it by ear, so there." He said, kicking the balloon in the water, while trying to avoid getting splashed himself.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"It doesn't work anyway," Sokka said. "And we don't want anyone to find it."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Zuko said. "There's no turning back now."

Sometime later, three prison guards, two men and a woman were walking down a hall. "I hope these disguises work." Zuko said.

"Of course they will, no one will recognize us." Lin said.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible," Sokka said as a bunch of guards ran by them.

"Guards!" One of the guards stopped, yelling at them. They tensed up. "There's a scuffle in the yard, come on!" The three teens nodded and quickly ran to the courtyard.

"I didn't do anything, I'm going back to my cell," a prisoner named Chit Sang said. He tried to walk away but a few guards blocked him. One even fire bended a whip at his legs that made him step back.

"Stop right there, Chit Sang." The guard said. Zuko tried to stop it but Sokka and Lin grabbed onto him.

"We can't blow our cover," Sokka whispered and Zuko unhappily stepped back.

"I've had it with your unruly behavior," the guard who had whipped him said.

"What did I do?" Chit Sang demanded.

"He want he did, isn't that cute?" The guard smirked, turning to look at Lin, Zuko, and Sokka. He narrowed his eyes suspicious when they didn't say anything.

"Um…yeah, very cute sir," Zuko said nervously.

"Super cute," Sokka said.

"Right…cute," Lin said weakly. The man nodded and turned back to Chit Sang.

"You didn't bow down when I walked by." The guard said. Lin narrowed her eyes behind her visor and clenched her fists. How could he, how could _anyone _do something so cruel for such a stupid reason.

"What?" Chit Sang demanded furious. "That's not a prison rule!"

"Do it," The guard said firmly.

"Make me," Chit Sang said defiant. This wasn't going to end well. The guard threw a fire whip at Chit Sang but he fire bended it back at the guard who kicked it out.

"Tsk, tsk, fire bending is prohibited, you're going in the cooler," he said and pointed at Sokka. "You, help me take him in."

"Meet me back here in an hour," Sokka whispered to Lin and Zuko as he led Chit Sang away.

Not long after was it lunch time and Zuko and Lin were walking in the lunch room holding their trays of food, they still wore their helmets while everyone else was relaxed and had their helmets off.

"Hey, new guys, I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times but this is the lounge, relax." One of the guards at a table said.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm fine," Lin said quickly.

"But what if there's an incident?" Zuko asked. "If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head."

"Give it a week, they'll loosen up." A female guard said as the two benders sat at the table.

"Can the new guys ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?" Zuko asked.

"No, you can't date the female guards." A female guard smirked.

"Trust me, you don't want to," a male guard said, only for the female to throw her empty cup at him.

"No, that's not it." Lin said.

"The boiling rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals right? So what about war prisoners?"

In another part of the building, "It sure looks cold in there," Sokka said as they closed the door to the small freezing room they had left Chit Sang in.

"That's why we call it the cooler," the guard said. "He won't be fire bending in there," then the guard noticed someone nearing them. "It's the warden, look alive." He said and the guard and Sokka quickly straightened up on either side of the door.

"So Chit Sang," the warden said as he entered the cooler, glaring at the shivering man. "I hear you used fire bending to try to escape. You should know better."

"I wasn't trying to escape," Chit Sang glared.

"He's lying," the guard said. "I saw him with my own eyes."

"No one has ever, ever escaped from here," The Warden glared. "I'd sooner jump in the boiling lake myself than let that record fall. Don't forget it. Now go back to your shivering." He said, leaving Chit Sang.

"Hey, there um…guard," Lin said as they passed a guard on a walkway on the side of the building overlooking the commons ground.

"How goes it?" Zuko asked behind her.

"Zuko? Lin?" the guard asked, raising his visor to reveal familiar dark colored skin and ocean blue eyes.

"Shh," Zuko hissed. "Listen, we asked around the lounge. There are no water tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your father's not here."

"What?" Sokka asked shocked. "Are you sure? Did you double check?"

"Triple checked," Lin sighed.

"No," Sokka whispered. "No!" he roared, hitting the wall with his fist. Lin winched from the loud bang.

"I'm really sorry, Sokka." Zuko apologized.

"So we came all this way for nothing, I failed, again." Sokka said.

"Sokka, you are not a failure. We did get this far didn't we?" Lin demanded. Sokka sighed and nodded.

"Um, okay…what would Uncle say?" Zuko asked himself and turned to Sokka. "Sometimes clouds have two sides, a dark and light and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich." Lin and Sokka looked at him, unsure where he was going with this. "So when life seems hard…take a bite out of the silver sandwich," Zuko said, but Sokka was preoccupied with what he saw over the rail on the ground.

"Maybe we haven't failed after all." Sokka grinned.

"That's the spirit." Zuko grinned. "I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying."

"No what you said made no sense at all." Sokka said.

"Not a clue what you meant," Lin admitted.

"Look, it's Suki and Jet!" Sokka exclaimed. Below them in the court, Suki and Jet stood talking.

"Man, Ember's going to be so happy!" Lin exclaimed.

"Prisoners! Back in your cells!" A guard shouted and all the prisoners went where they were supposed to.

Lin was sneaking down the halls before quickly entering one of the rooms where Jet laid on the bed. He quickly stood when she entered. "What do you want?" he demanded furious, looking like he was going to punch her.

"Calm down Jet, it's just me," Lin said raising her visor so he could see her face.

"Lin?" Jet asked.

"Yeah…why are you locked up in here?" she asked.

"Well…they locked me in here when they realized I used to be the leader of the rebels." Jet answered. Lin nodded.

"OK, great," Lin said. She lowered her visor and quickly left before Jet could say a word. Jet was pouting inside his cell, crossing his arms. Lin walked down the hall to where Zuko was throwing one of the female guards into the wall as Sokka walked out of Suki's cell.

"Guard!" the female shouted at Sokka. "I think he's an imposter! Arrest him!" Lin sighed and shook her head. This wasn't part of the plan. Now they had to figure out how to free Suki, Jet, and now Zuki, before they can figure out how to get off the island.

Sometime later, Zuko, Jet, and Suki were mopping up a corner hidden behind the staircase. "Oh, good. You guys have met," Sokka said as he and Lin walked down the stairs and into the corner, lifting their visors.

"Hey, you're here to," Jet said surprised.

"Yeah but it's only us, the others are back at them temple," Sokka said. "So listen, I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the coolers again, the whole point of them is to keep fire benders contained, right?"

"Yeah," Zuko said.

"So they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat out."

"Just get to the point Sokka," Suki said, or Sokka would have been like that all day.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water," Sokka said.

"It is a good plan," Lin said. Zuko, Suki, and Jet looked at the other unsure.

"The cooler as a boat?" Zuko asked.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Jet asked.

"Of course it will it has to," Lin said.

"We walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers." Sokka said. "It's the perfect launching point. We've already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the currents. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And big bang boom, we're home free."

"But how are we going to get the cooler out?" Suki asked.

"Yeah," someone said on the stairs above them. They all jumped and looked up surprised, Chit Sang stood above them. "How are you going to get the cooler out?" he asked, walking off the stairs and into their little corner.

"What?" Sokka exclaimed panicked. "We didn't…we didn't say that."

"He's right," Lin said firmly.

"You heard wrong." Jet said.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan and I want in." Chit Sang said.

"There's nothing to get in on," Zuko said.

"Yeah, the only thing we're hatching is…an egg," Sokka said lamely. Zuko, Suki, Jet, and Lin just sighed at the poor, lame excuse.

"Oh, well I come with you or the warden hears about this egg too," Chit Sang threatened.

"I guess we have no choice," Suki said.

"Let's just hope we can all fit," Lin sighed.

"Okay, you're in." Sokka said. "Now first we need someone to unbolt the cooler form the inside," He handed a wrench to Zuko who slipped it in his pocket.

"I can get you inside," Chit Sang said. A few minutes later, Zuko and Chit Sang put on a performance of getting into a fight with each other, Sokka and Lin were shouting for backup, and Zuko fire bended at Chit Sang's feet, making him jump back, that caused Zuko to be thrown into the cooler where he got to work.

An hour later, Sokka and Lin were opening the cooler Zuko was freezing in. "We can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson." Sokka said.

"Yes, I have, completely," Zuko smirked, unfolding his arms around him to reveal the bolts and nuts he held in his shirt.

Lin raised her visor and whispered, "We've got Suki, Jet, and Chit Sang out their cells a minute ago. They're waiting for us at the shore." Zuko nodded and stood, but hearing something he said, "Someone's coming," he whispered, pulling the two 'guards' in and slamming the door shut.

"Yes, new arrivals are coming in at dawn," a guard said as they passed.

"Anybody interesting?" another guard asked.

"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, couple of traitors, some war prisoners." Sokka, Lin and Zuko looked up at those last words. "Though I did hear there might be a pirate."

"No foolin," the guard said as they left.

"War prisoners, it could be your father." Zuko said.

"I know," Sokka sighed.

"But are we going to risk it?" Lin asked and Sokka closed his eyes.

"Well, are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know," Sokka said sadly. "Is it right for me risk Suki's and Jet's freedom, all of our freedom for the slim chance my dad is gonna show up?"

"It's your call Sokka," Zuko said.

Not long after, Chit Sang, Suki, and Jet were waiting by the lake when Lin, Sokka, and Jet walked up. "Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best body. They're coming too," Chit Sang said, nodding to the extra girl and guy that stood behind him.

"Fine, everybody in the cooler, let's go." Sokka said. He picked up a large rock where his water bending clothes were underneath.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Zuko asked. "You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor, rescuing your dad is your chance."

"We don't have to, you know," Lin said.

"You dad?" Suki asked.

Sokka sighed, "If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail."

"No, it's not." Zuko said firmly. "Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Sokka asked.

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over again," Zuko started.

"Seriously not helping," Sokka said.

"You have to try every time," Zuko said firmly. "You can't quit because you're afraid that you might fail."

"Hey," Chit Sang interrupted. "If you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?"

"No, I'm staying." Sokka decided, turning back to his friends. "You guys go,"

"I'm not leaving," Suki said.

"I might as well stay to," Jet decided.

"And I can't exactly return without you," Lin said.

"I'm staying," Zuko said.

"Not me, I'm out." Chit Sang said, him and his friends climbing into the cooler and setting off.

"We gave up our only chance of escaping, I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake," Sokka said.

"I guess we better go," Lin sighed.

About ten minutes later, the gang, Sokka, Lin, Zuko, Jet, and Suki were pressed against a prison wall while Chit Sang started screaming because the water touched him. The plan had failed because of him.

"The gondola's moving," Sokka said. Everyone peaked around the corner as the gondola started heading towards the prison. "This is it. If my dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing."

"Hopefully, we won't have to regret it," Jet said.

"We won't," Suki said. The gondola door opened and a big man with long hair and a nose ring walked out. "Is that him?" Zuko asked.

"My dad doesn't have a nose ring." Sokka said. They watched as more prisoners walked out, but none was his dad. "That's it?" Sokka asked when he realized nobody else was getting off. "That can't be it!"

"I'm Sorry, Soka." Suki said. Sokka lowered his head.

"Hey you," one of the guards snapped. They all looked up hopefully. "Get off the gondola." Hakoda walked off.

"Dad," Sokka whispered.


	53. The Boiling Rock Part 2

For Those Wondering, No Sokka and Suki did not kiss in the last chapter when Sokka went to see her. He's far to in love with Aqua to ever think about doing something like that to her, Sokka and Suki are just good friends.

The Boiling Rock Part 2:

The warden stood in front of the latest group of prisoners. "Welcome to the Boiling Rock," the Warden said. "You've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true. As long as you," he stepped in front of Hakoda who was looking down at the ground. "Do as I say. Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

"No," Hakoda said strong.

"Oh, you'd rather look at my shoes. Then take a look!" he snapped, knocking Hakoda down to his knees. Sokka, who was nearby, looked surprised. Lin narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist behind her back, trying to prevent her natural earth bending personality from breaking through the normal quiet exterior. "I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe, so strong willed. But don't worry, we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye." Hakoda slowly raised his head, eyes full of hate. "You will all do as I say or pay the price." He started to walk away but Hakoda moved his heads that had handcuffs so the warden tripped over them. Sokka held back his chuckles as the two men stood up.

"Are you okay, Sir?" a guard asked quickly.

"I'm fine!" the warden snapped. "Get these prisoners out of my sight!"

Later that day, Sokka quickly snuck into his father's cell while Lin stood watch. "Thank goodness you're okay," Sokka said.

Hakoda quickly stood, holding out his fists, "If you take one step closer, you'll see just how okay I am."

"Dad, it's me," Sokka said, lifting his visor.

"Sokka…" Hakoda lowered his arms. "My son," the father and son pair hugged. "You know Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on. I almost punched you in the gut."

"Yeah, I ran into that problem earlier," Sokka laughed nervously. "So where's Bato? Where's everyone else from the invasion?"

"The others are being held in a prison near the fire nation palace," Hakoda said. "They singled me out as their leader and sent me here. But before I left, I met some young women who said they knew you. The Yoshinama Fighters?"

"You mean the Kyoshi Warriors?" Sokka asked.

"That's right," Hakoda nodded.

"Their leader Suki is here, and so is Jet. There're going to escape with us. And Lin's here to hiding as a guard." Sokka exclaimed.

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get." Hakoda said.

"And you know Prince Zuko?" Sokka asked nervous.

"The son of the fire lord?" Hakoda asked. "I don't know but but I know of him."

"Well…he's here too," Sokka said.

Hakoda crossed his arms, "Sounds like a major problem," he decided.

"Actually, he's on our side now," Sokka said and Hakoda looked at his odd. "I know I had the same reaction. After all he has done…it was hard to trust him. But he's really proven himself and I would have never found you without his help."

Hakoda asked, "So, do you have a plan?"

"We had one," Sokka looked away. "But some of the other prisoners got involved and ruined it. I don't know if there's another way off this island,"

"Sokka," Hakoda said, putting a strong hand on his son's back, "There's no prison in the world that can hold two water tribe geniuses."

"Then we'd better find two," Sokka said. Hakoda laughed, and Sokka left with him.

Sometime later, Zuko, Sokka, and Lin were meting up. "I just got done talking to my dad. We came up with an escape plan together," Sokka said.

"And this one might work this time," Lin said.

"What are you doing here?" a guard said from behind them. Sokka and Lin quickly lowered their visor and turned to him.

"We were…just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him." Sokka lied.

"Um, right, that was what we were doing." Lin said, trying to act tough.

"Well you'll have to do that later, he's coming with us." The guard said.

"Why?" Lin demanded.

"Because we have orders straight from the Warden, that's why." The female guard glared.

"Could…could you give us ten seconds to rough him up a bit?" Sokka asked.

"Fine, ten seconds." The guard snapped and the two quickly walked in.

"Take that!" Sokka shouted loudly.

"And this to!" Lin snapped.

"Newbies," the male guard said and the female nodded.

Inside the cell, Zuko was holding the mattress up in front of him while Sokka was hitting it. Lin stood nearby, shouting fake cheers out.

"We have a new plan but it's gonna need a big distraction," Sokka whispered. "Be in the yard in one hour," the door started to open and they all acted on instinct. Zuko dropped the mattress, Sokka grabbed him around his neck in a choke hold and Lin rose her fist in the air as if she was about to punch him in the face.

"Alright, that's enough." The guard said, leading Zuko out.

Sometime later, Lin was once again standing guard while Sokka snuck into Suki's cell. "Sokka, what's going on?" Suki asked.

"We don't have much time," Sokka said. "If I'm seen with you, the guards might think something's up. I just talked to my dad."

"That's great," Suki smiled.

"Yeah, and we're escaping today, on the gondola." Sokka said.

"What?" Suki asked confused.

"My dad and I came up with a plan together." Sokka explained. "We're gonna commandeer the gondola and we're gonna take a hostage with us so they won't cut the lines."

"We'll never make it onto the gondola." Suki said sadly. "There's too many guards,"

"My dad already thought of that," Sokka said. "He said that we'll need a distraction. That's why we're gonna start a prison riot."

"Okay," Suki said slowly. "Let's say by some miracle, this all works and we make it on the gondola. The warden will still just cut the lines, even if we have a captive,"

"Not if the warden is the captive," Sokka smirked. He quickly left and he and Lin tried to leave unnoticed, but one of the guards caught sight of them.

"Hey, you!" the warden said, looking at Sokka. "The warden wants to see you."

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask," the guard said.

"Maybe I could schedule another time with his, how's tomorrow?" he tried to walk away but the guard clapped a strong hand on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Lin was watching from a nearby wall as Sokka, without his helmet, was pushed up to a lineup of male guards.

"One of you is an imposter," the warden said, walking in front of the guards. "He could fool me. But now that person is going to be in a lot of trouble. Who is it?" he demanded as Chit Sang was led to the front of the lineup. Lin gulped and Sokka closed his eyes, just knowing that it was all over.

"That's him," Chit Sang said. Lin and Sokka looked surprised. "He's the imposter," Chit Sang was pointing at the guard from earlier, the one who had gotten his thrown into the cooler because he wouldn't bow.

"What!" the guard demanded. "I am not! He's lying!" he cried as more guards dragged him away.

In a dark room, the guard was strapped down to a chair, now wearing a prison outfit instead of his guard outfit. "I'm telling you, it wasn't me!" the guard cried.

"Save your breath," the warden said. "I know you've been working together. You threw Chit Sang in the very cooler they used to escape. It was all part of your plan."

"That was a coincidence," the guard said firmly.

The door opened and another guard said, "Sir, there's someone to see you."

"Who told you to interrupt me!" the warden snarled. His eyes widened as he realized who had just entered. _Princess Azula._ The guards and warden bowed in respect to their princess.

"I did," Azula said, Ty Lee walking in behind her.

"Princess Azula, uh, it is an honor." The warden said. "To welcome you to the Fire Nation's most exemplary prison. I didn't realize you were coming," he said, straightening up.

"Who is this?" Azula demanded as she looked at the guard strapped to the chair.

"He's a guard who was involved in a recent and feeble escape attempt," The warden answered.

"It wasn't me," the guard tried again.

"Quiet you," The warden snapped.

"You're wasting your time, that's not one of them," Azula said, walking to the door.

"How do you know?" The Warden asked stunned.

"Because I'm a people person," Azula said, walking out.

Elsewhere, Sokka and Lin were walking in one of the rooms. "We got orders," Lin said. "The prisoners need to go out into the yard."

"But we're in the middle of lockdown," the guard inside said and Lin didn't know exactly what to say after that. Luckily, Sokka had it covered.

"Oh, okay," Sokka shrugged. "We'll just go tell the warden you said that. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear about you undermining his authority. What's your name again?"

"Wait," the guard said quickly. "Don't tell the warden. I'…I'm just a little confused."

"Hey, we're confused too," Sokka said. "But it's the warden so I find it better not to question it and just do what he says."

"Yeah, you're right. We're letting them out," the guard said, moving levers on the machine in front of him. The doors to the cells started to open and everyone walked out into the yard. In the yard, Suki, Sokka, Lin, Jet, and Hakoda met up in the center.

"This is it we have to start a riot." Sokka said.

"Yeah, that'll be easy," Jet said sarcastic.

"So how do we do this?" Suki asked.

"I'll show you," Hakoda smirked and stalked over to one of the larger prisoners, slamming into his back.

"Hey, why did you do that for?" the prisoner asked. "That hurt my feelings."

"Aren't you mad at me?" Hakoda asked surprised.

"Um, well normally I would be, but I've been working to control my anger," the prisoner said.

"He picked the wrong prisoner," Lin said.

"This isn't working," Sokka said but a hand clapped on his shoulder. Chit Sang stood behind them.

"Hey you, you're lucky I didn't rat you out. But my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt and I want in."

"Actually, we're trying to escape right now but we need a riot," Sokka said. "You wouldn't happen to know how to start one, would you?"

"A prison riot, please," Chit Sang scoffed. He stalked over to a prisoner and picked him up over his head. "Riot!" he shouted to the crowd and chanted.

"Forget about controlling my anger," the prisoner Hakoda had pushed shouted. "Let's riot!" he threw someone down.

That was when Zuko finally got down to them, "Zuko good, we're all here," Sokka said as the prisoners fought around them. "Now all we need to do is grab the warden and get to the gondolas."

"And how do we do that?" Zuko and Lin asked. They glanced at the other and turned back to Sokka.

"I'm not sure," Sokka admitted.

"I thought you thought this through!" Zuko cried.

"I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!" Sokka cried.

"Maybe not everything but this is kind of important!" Zuko insisted.

"Hey, uh, fellas, I think that's girl is taking care of it," Chit Sang said. Suki was running, jusing the heads of people to get to the tower quickly. Suki jumped onto the wall and quickly climbing, flipping to land over the rail of the walkway on the side of the building. A guard tried to fire bend at her but she dodged and knocked him out. Two more guards ran out and one attacked Suki with a fire bending kick but she dodged and used her arm to trip him and he fell. The second tried to attack but Suki jumped around the rail to dodge and ignoring him, she started climbing up the wall again. She flipped over the highest rail and the guard guarding the warden got into stance but Suki slid across the ground and knocked him over.

The warden tried to escape but Suki grabbed him in a deadlock. "You wouldn't dare," the warden growled but Suki spun his around and tied his hands together with a red tie, then used the warden's own headband to tie it around his mouth.

"Sorry Warden, you're my prisoner now," she said and slammed him into the wall. Sokka, Zuko, Jet, Hakoda, Chit Sang, and Lin finally caught up to the kyoshi warrior and her new prisoner. Seconds later, there was still a riot going on below them but they were running towards the gondola, Chit Sang had the warden slung over his shoulders.

"We're almost there!" Suki cried. A group of fire bending guards at the gondola tried to attack and almost attacked Lin but Zuko managed to stop the flames.

"Back off, we've got the warden," Zuko said. The guards slowly straightened up and let them pass and they walked in the gondola. Sokka pushed a lever on the inside and they started to move. Everyone was in…except Zuko. Zuko was kicking the lever that would have brought them back and guards were coming over. Zuko jumped over the rail while fire balls flew over his head. Zuko reached the gondola and Sokka leaned out the window, grabbing his hand and swinging him in.

"We're on our way," Suki said.

"I never thought we'd get this far," Lin smiled.

"Wait, who's that?" Hakoda asked, looking back at the tower where Azula, Ty Lee, and some of the guards were standing.

"That's a problem," Zuko said. "It's my sister and her friend."

Azula grabbed a nearby guards handcuff's Ty Lee was doing cartwheels on the ropes to the gondola and Aula ran onto the ropes. She used the handcuffs to hold onto the ropes with one cuff and gripping on the other. She did a large blue fire blast behind her to make her move fast to the gondola as Ty Lee started to run.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for," Suki said.

"Me too," Zuko said. Suki, Sokka, Jet and Zuko climbed onto the roof of the gondola while Hakoda, Chit Sang, and Lin waited inside.

Ty Lee jumped off the ropes and landed on the roof, facing Suki and Jet. Azula landed behind them.

Azula fire bended with her feet at her brother but Zuko jumped out of the way. Ty Lee looked at Suki and Jet with a determined face. Suki tried to punch her but the two girls ended up in a struggle. Jet sighed and tripped Ty Lee so Suki landed on top of her.

Azula fire bended at Zuko, but Zuko destroyed the flames and Sokka swung his sword at the princess but she quickly dodged it. She fire bended at Sokka who backed up, Zuko intercepted the flames and threw his own at his sister. Azula jumped out of the way and she was pushed back by Sokka's sword to the end of the roof. Zuko then fire bended at Azula feet but she jumped out of the way and threw fireballs at them but they also dodged. Suki, Jet, and Ty Lee dodged out of the way as the flames flew between them.

On the tower, a guard was looking through a telescope at the warden inside the gondola. "There's the warden! I see him," the guard said.

The warden, who had been working on it for quite a while, finally managed to pull the tie on his mouth down. "Cut the line!" the warden shouted out the window. Chit Sang grabbed him by his arms while Lin covered his mouth with the tie again.

On the tower, "He wants us to cut the line," the guard said.

"But if we cut the line, there's no way he'll survive," another guard said.

"He knows that," the guard said with the telescope. Two guards showed up, carrying a large hacksaw, getting ready to cut the rope.

On the gondola's roof, Azula was busy throwing a fireball at Zuko who broke it apart and attacked his sister. Everyone nearly lost their balance as the gondola pulled to a stop. The gondola started to dangerously swing.

Sokka almost fell off the roof but Zuko grabbed his hand as he fell. When he almost fell, Jet grabbed the back of Zuko's shirt and the two boys pulled Sokka up when the gondola stopped shaking.

"They're about to cut the line!" Ty Lee cried as two guards on the tower were starting to saw at the rope. However, another gondola was heading down the second line towards the tower.

"Then it's time we leave," Azula smirked. She used her fire bending to push herself into the air unto the other roof of the gondola. "Goodbye Zuko," she said as Ty Lee flipped on. The ground of escaped prisoners and guards looked at their enemy as they went separated ways, one to the prison, and the other towards their freedom.

They quickly climbed back in, "They're cutting the lines. The gondola's about to go!" Zuko exclaimed.

"We're dead," Lin gulped. She never see her sisters again…her friends…Haru.

"I hope this thing floats," Hakoda said.

On the tower, small blades were suddenly flung, making the guards stop his sawing. Mai stood there with her emotionless expression on her face. "What are you doing?" a guard cried.

"Saving the jerk that left me here for another girl," Mai said dully.

A guard moved to Mai who pinned him to the wall with her blades. A guard tried to attack Mai with fire bending but she slid across the floor dodging it. She threw more blades, pinning the guard to the wall. Mai threw another and pinned a female guard to the floor by the wrist. Mai kicked off the metal thing they had used to make the gondola stop and it started moving towards freedom.

"Who is that?" Sokka asked as Mai continued to fight the guards.

"It's Mai," Zuko said shocked.

"She's…helping us?" Jet asked confused.

On the other gondola, "What is she doing?" Azula demanded furious but Ty Lee just shrugged.

On their gondola, they finally reached the outer wall and ran out. Chit Sang threw the warden back in on the floor as they abandoned the gondola. "Sorry Warden, your record is officially broken," Hakoda said and the group ran.

"Well we made it out, now what?" Suki asked.

"How are we getting back to the temple?" Lin asked as Sokka pulled to a stop when he noticed Zuko had stopped.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"My sister was on that island," Zuko said.

"Yeah, and she's probably right behind us," Sokka said. "So let's not stop."

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow." Zuko said.

"Ugh, why didn't I think of that?" Jet exclaimed. Zuko ran over to the edge.

"There," he said where a fire nation zeppelin stood.

Back at the tower, Mai stood in front of Azula and Ty Lee. Now that they were gone, she let the guards overtake her. Her head was lowered, her bangs hiding her eyes. "Leave us alone," Azula said and the guards left. Mai slowly raised her head.

"I never expected this from you," Azula said. Ty Lee was watching terrified, torn between her two best friends, one who was princess, and the other who had just become a traitor in the princess' eyes. "The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it? You know the consequences,"

"I guess you don't know people as well as you think you do, you miscalculated," Mai said. "Although I let Zuko go to another, I love Zuko more than I fear you,"

"No, you miscalculated!" Azula shouted in anger. "You should have feared me more!" she shouted. Azula got into her fire bending stance and Mai took out a blade. But just as Azula was about to attack, in that split second, Ty Lee had made her choice and punched Azula's pressure points, making her fall surprised and paralyzed. Mai looked surprised and stunned.

"Come on," Ty Lee grabbed Mai's arm. "Let's get out of here!" but before they could make her escape, guards had surrounded them.

"You're both fools," Azula snarled as the guards helped her up.

"What shall we do with them, princess?" a guard asked.

"Put them somewhere," Azula said. "And let them rot!"

That night, they had finally landed in the western air temple. The others who waited stood outside confused as Sokka, Lin, and Zuko climbed up. "Why do I feel like you did more than fishing?" Jade asked.

"What are you doing in this thing?" Katara asked.

"What happened to our war balloon?" Aqua asked.

"It kind of got destroyed," Zuko confessed.

Jade sighed and crossed her arms, "I don't even think I want to know how,"

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip," Aang said.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked.

"I did, the best meat of all," Sokka said happily, tears in his eyes.

"Sokka?" Aqua asked confused.

"I've brought the meat of friendship and fatherhood," he said. Suki, Hakoda, Jet, and Chit Sang walked out.

"I'm new, what's up everybody," Chit Sang waved.

"Dad!" Katara cried, rushing to her father.

"Jet," Ember said wide eyed. Although quiet, Jet heard her and faced the girl. Last he'd seen her, he had her that he'd loved her. Now was the moment of truth, did she love him?

She stomped over to the taller boy and everyone winched as there was a loud noise of flesh meeting flesh as she harshly slapped him. Whatever Jet was expecting, it sure wasn't that. He put a hand on his reddening cheek and looked at her surprised, his heart starting to break. Well, at least he knew how she felt now. But before he could turn away, she had jumped on him and kissed him hard. Jet's eyes widened surprised but he easily supported her small weight and kissed back.

Slowly, they pulled away. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you idiot. I was so worried," she said. He put her on her feet and wrapped his arms around her body tightly as she cried into his chest. "I love you, you idiot." And then he was grinning like a fool.

"What's going on?" Katara asked. "Where did you go?"

"We…we kind of went to a fire nation prison," Sokka confessed.

"Why am I not surprised you'd go on some crazy adventure without me?" Aqua pouted. Sokka laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Their little family was back.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?" Toph asked. Well, some things never changed and maybe that was a good thing.


	54. The Southern Raiders

The Southern Raiders:

At the southern air temple, everyone was sleeping outside. What not many people realized, that in her search for warmth, Jaden had rolled over in her sleep and ended up with her head on Zuko's chest and he, in his sleep, had wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin on her head. Similar positions were with Aqua and Sokka and Ember and Jet as well as Lin and Haru, although they hadn't fallen asleep like that.

Aang yawned and sat up tired but then he noticed something dangerous flying through the air. Aang, by instinct, jumped up and used his glider to use the air currents and make it fly back. More bombs fell from the clouds and everyone woke up at the explosions. Lin and Jade were embarrassed, realizing their positions, but Haru and Zuko had happy grins.

In the air, three dark fire nation air balloons were breaking through the crowds. A bomb hit a wall and it started to crumble where Katara and Lin were standing. The two girls looked up surprised, frozen in fear as the wall started to crumble.

"Watch out!" Zuko cried, pushing her out of the way.

"Lin!" Hakoda asked he wrapped his arms around her earthbending a wall of earth above them.

"Haru," Lin said surprised, crying a little, terrified that after all she'd been through, she could have lost her life to her own element.

"Lin, are you okay?" he asked urgent. Lin nodded and Toph made a tunnel through the earth.

"Come on, we can get out of through here!" Toph cried.

"Thank you, Haru," Lin kissed his cheek and ran off. He put a hand on his flushed cheek wide eyed but pleased. Aang led Appa to the tunnel while Jade held Momo while the other guardians worked with Sapphire and Ruby. But Aang noticed Zuko wasn't moving.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit," Zuko said, moving to the aircrafts.

"Zuko!" Jade cried running after him. He stopped wide eyed when he heard her call as the others escaped.

"Jade, go back now," Zuko said firmly as Momo flew off.

"No! Not without you! Come on!" Jade cried, grabbing his hand.

"Jade, I can't do this while worrying you'll be hurt." Zuko said.

"Stop worrying about me!" Jade shouted.

"You stop worrying about me!" Zuko shouted back.

"How can I?" she demanded. There was a bomb explosion and when the smoke cleared, Zuko with his arms wrapped protectively around Jade stood.

"Jade!" Ember cried, rushing out of the tunnel.

Jade looked up at Zuko who was only inches from her own face. "Just in case," he whispered to her and gave her a deep kiss. Her eyes widened surprised and he shoved her into Ember's arms who dragged her into the tunnel.

Once he knew she was safe, Zuko turned back to the airships and threw a fire ball at one. Azula stared down from another smirking. "What are you doing here?" Zuko asked his sister.

"You mean it's not obvious?" Azula smirked. "I'm about to celebrate becoming an old child!" she crackled. Azula flipped over the rail and fire bending at Zuko, the rock exploded near him but Zuko was stronger than that. Zuko ran out of the smoke and jumped through the air, jumping off a pillar that was almost falling over and he threw a large fireball. His first two shots missed but the third one hit where she stood but she jumped off.

Inside the tunnel, Toph was struggling to hold it up while Jade was pacing. Appa just refused to go in. "I can't get him to go in there, Appa hates tunnels," Aang said.

"This isn't good," Jet sighed.

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here," Katara said.

"We'll be stuck in the crossfire," Aqua said.

"We'll half to find a way," Aang said.

"We need to split up," Sokka said. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship,"

"No," Katara said. "The Fire Nation can't separate our family again," Katara said.

"It'll be okay, it's not forever," Hakoda said. Katara hugged her dad before rushing over to Aang. Sokka, Lin, Toph, Haru, Jade, Aqua, Ember, Suki and Jet joined them.

Toph put her hand on the wall and said, "I can clear that away and we can fly through," she said, using her earth bending to get onto Appa. "Umm…there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction,"

"We'll get through, let's go," Aang said and they took to their skies.

Azula noticed them flying through the air, trying to make their escape and threw a fireball at them. But Toph had an earth shield under him, Lin had one under Ruby and Haru did the same to Sapphire.

Azula raised her eyebrow when she noticed an airship flying up behind her. Zuko stood there looking determined. Zuko jumped off his air balloon and onto Azula's. Azula fire bended at the prince but Zuko threw it back and Azula had to do a backflip to avoid it.

Zuko tried to attack again but Azula destroyed the flames with a wave of her arm. Azula attacked again but Zuko threw another. Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were flying through the air as they dodged the stray flames flying. Jade was trying to get a peek of the battle. Ember sat behind her on Ruby, Jet behind her.

"Jade….maybe it's about time you forgave Zuko. After all, you're doing nothing but hurting yourself and him," Ember suggested.

"But…" Jade stopped.

"I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks nobodies watching," Ember confessed. "And every time he does something dangerous, you're rack with nerves and freak out. He's protective of you, and you feel drawn to him, even in your sleep. Just forgive the guy already and get it over with because if you don't, you'll regret it if something happens to him. I know he'll give his life to make sure you are still alive!"

Below them, Azula was knocking a flame Zuko had flung at him, throwing her own blasts but Zuko kicked it away. Zuko kept swiping the fire balls out of the way as he got closer. Azula threw out her fist but Zuko pushed the fire away and attacked their fists collided and there was an explosion.

"Zuko!" Jade wailed.

Azula slid on her back across the ship and struggled to stay on as she came close to the edge. Zuko's eyes were opened in fear when he went flying in the opposite direction and started falling off the ship. But Appa flew down low and Katara caught Zuko's hand, pulling him on.

Everyone, now that Zuko was safe, looked down where Azula was falling. "She's not going to make it," Zuko said, but this was Azula. Azula fell but back flipped through the air, she pulled her hairpiece out and dug it into the rocks and slowed her fall down, finally pulling to a stop.

**"WHAT?" **Ember shouted.

"Of course she did," Zuko sighed. Azula looked up at them with a smirk.

That night, everyone was setting down for camp. "Wow, camping. It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" Aang asked.

"With some new friends," Lin smiled.

"What's so great about it? We're back to sleeping on the ground," Aqua huffed. She was going to be sore in the morning.

Zuko broke his biscuit in half and said, "If you really want to feel like old times, I could, uh…chase you around for a while and try to capture you," the gang laughed.

Sokka raised him cup, "To Zuko, who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he is our hero," everyone but Katara raised their cups.

"I'm touched, I don't deserve this," Zuko smiled.

"Yeah, no kidding," Katara said, storming off.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew," Zuko said, walking away.

"What's with him?" Sokka asked.

Zuko followed Katara to the edge of the cliff. When she noticed him and tried to leave, he quickly stopped her. "This isn't fair," he said. "Everyone else seems to trust me now. What is it with you?"

"Oh, everyone trust you," Katara glared. "Out of Sokka, Aang, and me, I was the first person to trust you! Remember back in Ba Sing Se? And you turned around and betrayed me, betrayed Jade, betrayed all of us!" Zuko winched.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Zuko asked.

"You really want to know?" Katara demanded. "Hmm, maybe you could re-conquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King. Or, I know. You could bring my mother back." She stormed passed him banging into his shoulder as she did.

Later that night, Zuko was walking into Sokka's tent. He was lying on his back, almost asleep. "Zuko?" Sokka asked when he noticed the prince walking in."So what's on your mind?"

"Your sister," Zuko said, sitting in front of him as Sokka straightened up. "She hates me and I don't know why. But I do care what she thinks of me,"

"Nah, she does hate you," Sokka said. "Katara doesn't hate anyone except maybe some people in the fire nation." He stopped when he realized Zuko was fire nation. "No, I mean, uh, not people who are good but used to be bad. I mean bad people. Fire Nation people who are so bad, who have never been good and probably won't ever!"

"Stop," Zuko interrupted him. "Okay, listen. I know this may seem out of nowhere but I want you to tell me what happened to your mother."

"What?" Sokka asked shocked. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Katara mentioned it before when we were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Se and again just now when she was yelling at me," Zuko explained. "I think somehow…she's connected her anger about that to her anger at me,"

"It's not a day I like to remember," Sokka started.

Flashback, a little Sokka, about ten or eleven years old was sticking his head out of the snow fort he had just finished making when a snowball hit his face. He glared at his little sister, a seven or eight year old Katara who giggled. Sokka started to build a huge snowball and right when he was about to throw it at his sister, black snow started to rain upon their small village. He dropped the snowball surprised and the water tribe siblings looked up.

"I'm going to find mom," little Katara said and win off towards their tent. Many of the warriors have seen the black snow before and they knew what it meant, a fire nation raid. They were badly outnumbered but somehow, managed to drive them off. Sokka was so relieved when it was over but, that's because I didn't know yet what have happened he didn't know they had lost their mother.

"Wait, can you remember any details about the soldiers who raided your village?" Zuko asked. "Like what the lead ship looked like?"

"Yeah," Sokka said as he remembered back to that awful day. "Sea ravens, the main ship had flags with sea ravens on them."

"The symbol of the southern raiders," Zuko said. "Thanks, Sokka,"

"No problem, thanks for stopping by," Sokka said, letting Zuko leave before he fell back on his blankets.

The next morning, Katara and Aqua were leaving one of the tents when they noticed Zuko was sitting outside, looking like he hadn't slept all night. "Zuko?" Aqua asked confused.

"You look terrible," Katara said, looking through her bag.

Zuko stood rubbing his eye, "I waited out here all night," Zuko said.

"For what?" Aqua asked.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"I know who killed your mother," Zuko said. Katara and Aqua turned to him surprised. "I'm going to help you find him,"

Not long after, "I need to borrow Appa," Katara said, Zuko and Aqua standing behind her.

"Why?" Aang asked, feeding Appa and the dragons. "Is it your turn to take a little fieldtrip with Zuko."

"Yeah…our turn," Aqua said.

"Oh," Aang said surprised. "What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me," Katara said. Sokka looked up surprised, set the necklace he was working on down on the ground and stood up.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened," Zuko explained. "I know who did it and I know how to find him,"

"Ummm…and what do you this this would accomplish?" Aang asked.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Katara sighed and started walking away.

"Wait, stop," Aang said quickly. "I do understand, you're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sand benders when they stole Appa? Or Sapphire? Or Ruby? How do you think I felt about the fire nation when I found out what happened to my people?"

"She needs this," Zuko said. "This is about getting closure and justice,"

"I don't think so, I think it's about getting revenge," Aang said.

"Fine!" Katara snapped. "Maybe it is, maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves!"

"Katara, you sound like Jet," Aang said.

"Hey!" Jet protested as he and Ember walked over. From their mussed hair, and bruised lips, and hard breathing, it was obvious what they had just been doing.

"It's not the same!" Katara cried.

"Katara, she was my mother too," Sokka said. "But I think Aang might be right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" Katara shouted.

"Katara…" Sokka said stunned.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper," Aang explained. "Why you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself,"

"That's cute," Zuko said. "But this isn't air temple pre-school. It's the real world,"

"Actually, we learned that in third grade," Jade corrected and everyone looked at her. "Well we did," she shrugged.

"Now that I know he's out there," Katara said, turning back to Aang. "I know we could find him. I feel like I have no choice."

"Katara, you do have a choice," Aang said. "Forgiveness,"

"That's the same as doing nothing," Zuko said.

Aang shook his head, "No, it's not. It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive," Jade looked away here maybe…maybe she should give her heart again and kill him if he ever tears her hearts to shreds again, with three other sisters to back her up.

"It's not just hard, it's impossible," Katara said and stalked away. Only seconds later did Zuko and Aqua follow.

It was night when Katara and Aqua wore similar black ninja outfits Katara was tying her hair back. Aqua wore her old outfit she had when she first woke in the iceberg. She slid a mask over her face to hide all but her eyes and then used a hood to hide her long white hair that stood out in the darkened sky.

"So, you were just going to take Appa anyway?" Aang asked as he, Sokka, the other guardians, and Jet walked over.

"Yes," Katara admitted.

"It's okay, because I forgive you," Aang smiled hopefully. "That gives you any ideas?" he asked as Zuko walked over, wearing a similar outfit to them, a bag over his shoulder.

"Don't try to stop us," Katara said.

"I wasn't planning to," Aang said. "This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man," Katara nodded and climbed on Appa's head while Aqua climbed into the saddle, catching Zuko's bag as he threw it up there. "Let your anger out and then let it go, forgive him."

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru-goody goody," Zuko said, climbing onto Appa

"Thanks for understanding, Aang," Katara said and they were off.

"You know you're pretty wise for a kid," Sokka said.

"Thanks, Sokka." Aang said.

"Usually it's annoying, but right now, I'm just impressed,"

"I appreciate that," Aang said, getting annoyed.

"So…can I borrow Momo for a week?" Sokka asked.

Aang turned and looked at him confused, "Why do you need Momo?" Sokka shrugged. Lin sighed and shook her head Jade turned and watched Appa disappear in the clouds. Sapphire and Ruby grunted, going back to sleep.

In the sky, "We need to find the fire navy communication by messenger hawk." Zuko explained. "And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed,"

"Shouldn't be so hard," Aqua nodded.

"So once we find the communication tower," Katara said as they approached a building in the middle of the ocean. "We bust in and take the information we need." As they landed and hid Appa behind some large rocks near the tower.

"Not exactly," Zuko said. "We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise, they'll warn the southern raiders long before we reach them."

Behind the rocks, Katara, Zuko, and Aqua ran out. Katara created a raft made of ice and they climbed on, when they reached the tower, Aqua created a huge wave so they could jump on the higher level of the tower. Two guards walked out one of the doors down the hall while Katara, Aqua, and Zuko quietly snuck pass them, using the darkness as their aid.

Crawling through the vents, they peeked out a grate in the wall where they could see a guard on the deck writing. Katara moved her hand and the ink next to him spilt over onto his hand and all over the table. The guard stood and quickly left to wash up.

Only minutes later were the three benders standing in front of an open cabinet in a dark room. "Okay, Southern Raiders," Zuko said, unfolding a black scroll with a map on it. "There," he pointed at the top of the map. "On patrol near white tail island,"

"White Tail Island, here we come," Katara said.

"Well…it was easier getting in here than I expected," Aqua grinned.

The next day, Aqua was stretching her arms above her head when Zuko woke up. Katara had stayed up all night, sitting on Appa's head.

"You should get some rest," Zuko said. "We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength."

"Now don't you worry about my strength, I have plenty." Katara said.

"But everybody needs rest," Aqua said softly.

"I'm not that helpless little girl I was when they came."

FLASHBACK:

"I'm going to find Mom," little eight years old Katara said, rushing past her big brother into the village. Katara walked in their tent screaming for her mom, but there was a strange man in there with her. Her mother rested on her knees while the guard stood over her. The guard turned too little Katara, his eyes a golden brown with a spark of flames in their depths. To Katara, it was the most horrible man she'd ever seen before. Little Katara's eyes started to tear up.

"Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want," her mother begged for her daughter's life to be spared.

"You heard your mother, get out of here!" the soldier snapped.

"Mom, I'm scared," Katara whimpered.

Go find your dad, sweetie, I'll handle this," her mother said and although she was terrified, her mother was more terrified of what they may do to her daughter than to herself. Katara looked in the man's eyes one last time before she ran, pushing herself through the snow until she reached her dad who was throwing a firebender in the snow.

"Dad!" Katara cried. "Please, I think mom's in trouble! There's a strange man in our house!" Hakoda quickly knocked the fire bender off his feet.

"Kya!" he shouted, rushing to their house, Katara following, Hakoda pushed the curtain to their house open and gasped at what they saw.

END FLASHBACK:

"But we were too late," Katara finished. "When we got there, the man was gone. And so was she,"

"Your mother was a brave woman," Zuko said.

"I know," Katara put a hand on her necklace as they flew into the night.

Not long after, Katara and Aqua had fallen asleep when Zuko's shout awoke them. In the distance, there was a ship with a flag of a sea raven on it.

"Let's do this," Katara said. Appa flew into the water while Aqua created an air bubble around his head. They swum under a boat where Katara used a water whip to pull one of the soldiers into the water. They flew into the air where Katara used a water wave to knock the ship over. They landed on one of the ships where only one soldier remained standing. Katara had tears in her eyes. The soldier went to throw a fireball at them, but just as quick as he tried, Katara had done knocked him overboard with another powerful wave of water.

The door on the ship opened and two more soldiers ran out. Aqua used a water whip to knock one back into the door while Zuko threw the second one in and slammed the door shut, using a sword one of the soldiers had to lock it. Katara, Aqua, and Zuko ventured on to their destination.

"This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?" Zuko asked and Katara pulled her mask down, using her water bending to throw the door open. Zuko ran in and destroyed a fireball that had been thrown at them. The captain stood there and he threw another fire ball, this one destroyed by Aqua.

"Who are you?" the captain demanded.

"You don't remember her?" Zuko demanded, talking about Katara. "You will soon. Trust me," The captain cried out as Zuko attacked and he fell to the floor as something overtook his body, his helmet falling off.

"What's happening to me?" the captain asked, realizing he couldn't move his limbs.

Katara was using bloodbending. Zuko looked shocked not knowing Katara knew this technique while Aqua shook her head. Of course Katara, angry and furious, would use the dreaded water bending technique. The full moon was high above their heads outside the ship. Zuko got out of his shock and turned to the captain.

"Think back," Zuko snapped. "Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe."

"Please, I don't know!" the captain begged.

"Don't lie!" Zuko shouted. "You look her in the eye and tell me you don't remember what you did!"

Katara raised her arms and the man was brought to his knees. He looked at her scared and Katara stopped as she realized something. "It's not him," she said, lowering her arms and he fell to the ground.

"It's not," Aqua said confused.

"He's a leader of the southern raiders, he's got to be the guy!" Zuko cried. Katara turned away and Zuko pulled the man up, pushing him into the window behind him. "If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?"

"You must be looking for Yon Rha," the captain said, struggling a little. "He retired four years ago,"

Elsewhere, a man outside his house was kneeling in the dirt. An elderly woman, his mother, appeared in the doorway of their home. "Yon Rha, you lazy piece of work, I need something!" the woman snapped.

The man looked up from his planting. "Yes, mother, what is it?" Yon Rha asked.

"The tomato carrot from your garden is too hard for my gums. I need something soft and juicy," his mother said.

Yon Rha turned to his mother, "Would you like something else from the garden? I would be happy to…"

"Forget your stupid garden!" his mother snapped. "Get your grimy hind to the market and buy me some real food!" Yon Rha huffed and started to the garden.

Yon Rha walked into town and started putting some vegetables into his basket. Yon Rha heard wind chimes nearby and turned to look at a nearby house, the wind chimes fluttering in the window. Yon Rha looked confused when he noticed a shadow inside.

Yon Rha turned to the stall owner. "Hello, did you see someone?" he asked and the owner shook his head.

Not long later, Yon Rha was walking up a hill, past some houses. "Hello?" he asked, looking around as he heard something. "Is someone there?" he looked around nervously before continuing home.

In the bush next to the house, Katara, Zuko, and Aqua poked their heads out. "Well?" Aqua asked.

"That was him," Katara said. "That was the monster,"

Not long after, it started to rain, and Yon Rha was still walking home. He stopped as he realized whoever he'd been seeing was back. "Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burned. Yon Rha dropped his basket and threw a fireball at a nearby bush but nobody was there. Yon Rha straightened up and picked up his basket.

Yon Rha looked over his shoulder as he left, not noticing the trip wire until he fell, and landed in a puddle of water. Zuko stepped up to him as he looked up. Aqua walked up behind him, making sure her hood was still on so nobody recognized her. After all, there were only two people who had her hair coloring and one was the moon.

"We weren't behind the bush and I wouldn't try to firebend again."

"Whoever you are, take my money," Yon Rha pleaded. "Take whatever you want, I'll cooperate."

"We don't want anything, except to help a friend," Aqua said as Katara stalked up to him.

Katara lowered her mask on her face, "Do you know who I am?" Katara demanded.

Yon Rha looked up at him fearful, "No, I'm not sure."

"Oh, you better remember me like our life depends on it!" Katara shouted. "Why don't you take a closer look?"

His eyes widened as he recognized the young woman in front of him. "Yes, yes, I remember you now. You're the little water tribe girl." Lightning struck somewhere in the sky.

FLASHBACK:

Little Katara looked up at the strange men in their house. "Just let her go," Kya pleaded for the life of her daughter. "I'll give you the information you want."

Yon Rha turned to little Katara. "You heard your mother, get out of here!" he snapped.

"Mom, I'm scared," Little Katara whimpered.

"Go find your dad, sweetie, I'll handle this," Kya said, trying to comfort her daughter. Little Katara nodded and ran from the house.

"Now tell me," Yon Rha turned back to the mother of two. "Who is it? Who's the water bender?"

"There are no water benders here," Kya lied. "The fire nation took them all away a long time ago,"

"You're lying," Yon Rha said. "My source says there's one water bender left in the southern water tribe. We're not leaving until we find the water bender."

"If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?" Kya asked and Yon Rha nodded, being a man of his word. "It's me," Kya lied, looking up. "Take me as your prisoner."

Yon Rha grinned darkly, "I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today."

END FLASHBACK:

Katara looked down sadly, so her mother had given her life so she could protect her. "She lied to you," Katara said. "She was protecting the last water bender."

Yon Rha looked surprised. "What? Who?" he asked.

"ME!" Katara shouted. She raised her arms and the rain floated through the air, no longer falling to the ground. She shouted and the water turned to ice spikes, flying at him. Yon Rha screamed and covered his face. When nothing happened, he looked up to see the ice was floating inches from his face, a few speared in the ground. Katara lowered her hands and the ice turned to water, splashing on the ground.

"I did a bad thing," Yon Rha said. "I know I did and you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my mother, that would be fair."

Katara looked away, "I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see yo, I think I understand," she turned to him. "There's just nothing inside you, nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

"Please spare me," Yon Rha begged.

Katara looked at him, anger in her blue eyes, "But as much as I hate you…I just can't do it," she said, walking away.

"Katara!" Aqua called, rushing after her friend. Yon Rha looked down shuddering in fear. Zuko looked at him disgusted before following the two water bending females.

Sometime later, at the beach house, Katara was sitting alone on the docks with her feet hanging above the water.

"Katara!" Aang shouted when he found his long time crush. Aang, Zuko, and Lin approached her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing fine," Katara said, not turning around.

"Well that's good," Lin said relieved, leaving to go find Haru.

"Zuko and Aqua told me what you did," Aang said. "Or…what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you,"

Katara confessed. "I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him but…I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to,"

"You did the right thing," Aang insisted. "Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing." Katara finally stood and walked over to Aang.

"But I didn't forgive him," Katara said firmly. "I'll never forgive him." she stopped and turned to Zuko. "But I am ready to forgive you." She walked over to him and the two looked at each other for a few seconds before Katara wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Zuko was surprised for a brief moment before wrapping his arms around her waist. Their hug lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away and Katara walked away.

"You were right about what Katara needed," Zuko said, turning to Aang. "Violence wasn't the answer."

"It never is," Aang smiled.

"Then I have a question for you," Aang turned to Zuko confused.

"What are you going to do when you face my father?" Aang looked horrified.


	55. The Ember Island Plays

The Ember Island Plays:

At the beach house on Ember Island, Zuko, Aang, and Ember were practicing their fire bender, having gotten quite good at it since Zuko got his bending back, stronger than ever. Katara, Toph, and Jet, all wearing fire nation disguises were watching nearby.

"Does it seem kinda weird that we're hiding from the fire lord in his own house?" Katara asked when the three fire benders were threw with the lesson and walking over.

"Never something I ever expected doing," Jet sighed, scratching his head.

"I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was happy and that was a long time ago," Zuko said. "This is the last place anyone would think to look for us,"

"Well I guess that's why it's called hiding in plain sight," Ember said.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" Sokka exclaimed as him, Suki, Aqua, Jade, Haru, and Lin were walking over after their day in town, all wearing fire nation disguises. "There's a play about us!" he exclaimed.

"You have to check this out," Lin smiled.

"We were just in town and we found this poster," Suki said while Sokka opened a scroll to reveal a poster of them with slight differences, one of them being Zuko's scar on the wrong side.

"Huh?" Jet asked.

"What? How is that possible?" Katara asked.

"We were shocked too when we first saw it," Aqua explained.

"Listen to this," Sokka turned the poster around so he could read it. "The Children in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar and Guardians from the from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources included singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage,"

"I remember that guy, he wanted to cut off our heads," Ember said, putting a hand on her neck.

"What?" Jet asked surprised.

"We…kind of destroyed his cabbage stand accidentally," Ember laughed nervously.

Suki read the last line on the poster, "Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players,"

Zuko groaned and looked at the sullen fire bender, "My mother used to take us to see them." Zuko explained. "They butchered 'Love Amongst the Dragons' every year,"

"Sokka," Katara turned back to her older brother. "Do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?"

"Come on, a day at the theatre," Sokka said. "This is the kind of wacky time washing nonsense I've been missing."

Aqua sighed and crossed her arms, "I guess that means we'll be going,"

Sometime later, the gang were walking into one of the boxes on the second floor where the play was being held. Zuko wore a cloak to hide his face, as did the guardians, wearing them over their fire nation outfits Aang also wore a tall hat to hide his arrow.

Toph, Katara, Zuko, and Jade sat down. Aqua, Sokka, Suki, Lin, Haru, Jet, and Ember sat behind them but Aang kept standing staring at where Zuko was sitting between the two girls.

"Hey, uh…I wanted to sit there," Aang said nervously.

"Just sit down over there, what's the big deal?" Zuko asked. Aang stuttered for a minute before finally sitting on the other side of Jade, depressed because he couldn't sit next to Katara.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section?" Toph asked.

"Because no one can tell who we really are up here," Haru suggested

"But my feet can't see a thing from up here," Toph said as the lights dimmed.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening," Katara said as the curtains opened. A prop of a canoe was on stage, decorations below it making it look like it was swimming on water. Paintings of icebergs were the backdrop and a boy and girl stood in the canoe.

Katara smiled as Sokka put a hand on her shoulder. They were the ones who started the story. On stage, the Actress Katara was much more developed in areas then the Katara they knew, her clothes were more revealing, and she had far too much blush on her cheeks. "Sokka," Actress Katara sighed. "My only brother, we constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling."

Actor Sokka had buck teeth, was much thinner than the real Sokka and his 'wolf tail' hair style had been replaced with a large bun. "All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!" he exclaimed. The audience laughed, but Katara and Sokka looked at each other, not thinking it was funny at all. Ember just laughed at her two friends.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Katara's actress demanded.

"Well I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth, I'm starving," Actor Sokka repeated and the audience laughed again. Jade rolled her eyes at the poor jokes.

"This is pathetic," Sokka complained. "My jokes are way funnier than this!"

"Oh, of course they are, Sokka," Aqua nodded.

"I think he's got you pegged," Toph laughed. The blue-eyed siblings just glared at her.

On stage, Actor Sokka kept paddling the imaginary water. "Every day, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope." Actress Katara said, putting a hand on her chest. "For hope is all we have," tears appeared in her eyes. "And we must never relinquish it. Even…to our dying breath!" she pretended to cry.

"Well that's just silly," Katara said annoyed while Suki, Aqua, Lin, Jade, Haru, and Sokka laughed. "I don't sound like this,"

"Oh man, this writer's a genius," Toph said laughing, holding her stomach.

"Come on, let's just keep watching," Lin said, calming down long enough to talk. Actress Katara slowly looked up as she saw a white blue light. An iceberg slowly rose from the floor. If you looked, it looked like a few people's figures trapped in the ice.

"It appears to be five people trapped in ice," Actress Katara said loudly. "Perhaps for a hundred years!"

"But who are these children in the iceberg?" Actor Sokka asked. Aang, Aqua, Ember, Jade, and Lin leaned forward eagerly, Zuko just looked bored.

Actress Katara climbed on top of the iceberg and while Actor Sokka was still climbing, she said, "Water bend, hi ya!" she waved her arm down and cracks appeared in the iceberg, and smoke rose. When the smoke cleared, five new people stood on stage. One was a female dressed like Aang's air bending clothes with heavy makeup, obviously wearing a bald cap to show Aang's bald head and arrow. The second person was dressed in revealing water tribe outfit, a blue scarf around her back and over her arms while she struck a 'sexy' pose, she also wore heavily applied makeup. The third person wore a revealing earth kingdom outfit with heavy makeup, the same for the third dressed in an revealing air nation outfit. The fifth and final was also a surprised. Dressed in fire nation outfit was a muscular person, obviously a middle aged man. Aang and the guardians, their jaws dropped surprised.

"Who are you, frozen boys and girls?" Actress Katara asked loudly.

Actor or _Actress _Aang winked and balanced on one leg. "I'm the avatar, silly. Here to spread joy and fun! And these are my fellow guardians!"

"Guardian of water, Aquala!" the blue dressed Actress explained.

"It's Aqua," Aqua huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I'm Lin and I'm the guardian of earth," she giggled flirty like.

"I do not sound like that," Lin pouted.

"Of course, I'm the guardian of air, my name is Jade!" the girl in air bending clothes winked.

"I'm Ember, and that means flames, so I'm the fire guardian!" the man's already loud voice echoed.

"Wait, is that a woman playing me?" Aang said in disbelief.

"What are you complaining about?" Ember demanded. "I'm a dude!"

"Well…you're not the more girly girl around," Jade said.

"But that doesn't mean I'm a guy!" Ember cried.

"Don't worry Ember, it's just a play, an act, it's not going to be completely accurate," Jet said, trying to comfort his girlfriend. She just huffed and crossed her arms as a large white Chinese lion walked on stage. It was followed by two long paper dragons, one completely green, and one completely red, held up by a bunch of people underneath.

"An air bender! And the guardians!" Actress Katara gasped. "My heart is so full of hope that it's making me…" she fell to her knees and grabbed Actress Aang's leg in one hand and Actor Ember by the other hand. "Tearbend!" she railed.

"Tearbend?" Aqua asked.

"My stomach is so empty that it's making me tearbend!" Actor Sokka cried, falling to his knees. He grabbed Actress Aang's other leg and then Actress Jaden's leg in the other. "I need meat!" he wailed.

"But wait," Actress Aang said, pointing to the ceiling. "Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?" she asked. Actor Sokka looked up frantically and the actress giggled.

"I guess he forgot to mention," Actress Lin laughed, her laugh was shrill and girly and gave a I'm better than you are aura.

"I'm an incurable prankster," Actress Aang grinned and the audience laughed.

"I did not do that," Aang said.

"That's not how it happened at all!" Lin exclaimed.

"And I'm not a woman!" Aang cried.

Toph laughed again and they turned to her, "Oh, they nailed you, twinkle toes," Aang just fell against the rail unhappy.

Back on stage, a prop that looked like a version of Zuko's old ship came up. Actor Zuko was on the deck and looking through a telescope.

"Prince Zuko, you must try this cake," Actor Uncle Iroh said, holding up a cake with a slice missing. Actor Uncle Iroh looked a lot like the original. Actor Prince Zuko wore fire nation armor with a much longer ponytail than he ever had and his scar was on the wrong side, just like the poster.

"I don't have time to stuff my face," Actor Prince Zuko said. "I must capture the Avatar the regain my honor!"

"Well while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice," Actor Uncle Iroh said.

"You sicken me," Actor Zuko said, turning back to his telescope.

"They make me totally stiff and humorless," Zuko complained.

"Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on," Katara commented.

"How can you say that?" Zuko asked, throwing up his arms.

"Actually, I'll say that's the perfect view of you from when we first met," Jade decided. Zuko just huffed, realizing nobody was going to side with him on this one.

On stage, "Let's forget about the Avatar and Guardians and get massages," the Actor Uncle Iroh said.

"How could you say that?" Actor Zuko snapped furiously. Katara smirked, Jaden looked smug, and Zuko slouched down in his seat, now regretting his decision to sit between the two females.

On stage, a new backdrop appeared looking like the Southern Air Temple, Actress Aang and Actor Ember and Actress Aqua were looking around. "Hey look," Actress Aang said, pointing to a tail poking out of a bush. She reached in. "I found something.

"What is it?" Actor Ember boomed. Actor Sokka and Actress Katara stood behind him and Actress Aqua, all faking looks of curiosity.

"It's a flying rabbit monkey," she said, walking back with a Momo puppet perched on her shoulder. "I think I'll name him, Momo," she giggled.

"Alright, a new pet!" Actress _Aquala _cheered.

"I sound like a little kid," Aqua's eye started to tick.

Actress Aang tried to do ventriloquism on the puppet but it was obvious that she wasn't that good at it since you could see her lip moving. "Hi everybody," the puppet's mouth opened as Actress Aang pulled a string. "I love you," the audience laughed but Aang just sighed and put his fingers on his temples.

On stage, another scene was starting. This one had an Actress Suki in it, peeking out from a fan before raising them above her head. Her Kyoshi uniform was much bigger than it should be. Actor Sokka was wearing a similar one.

"Does this make my butt look fat?" he asked. In the stands, Suki and Aqua were uncontrollable laughing while Sokka just blushed embarrassed.

On stage, there was a new scene, a backdrop of Omashu, an Actor Bumi in a bodysuit was on stage. "Riddles and challenges must you face if you are to ever leave this place," Actor Bumi said. Actress Aang was avoiding a swinging rock, Actress Aquala dived to the side shrieking while Actor Ember roared and step sided the rock. Actress Katara was surrounded by green genemite rock. Actor Sokka ran on stage being chased by someone in a Flopsie suit but Actor Bumi just laughed. Actress Katara sighed loudly and disappeared behind rock crystals as they rose behind the floor.

In the stands, the real Katara looked degusted and annoyed. Ember looked like she was about to set the chair on fire but Jet kept a hand on her hers so she wouldn't. Aqua was tapping her foot, grumbling about the woman acting like a little baby girl trying to be her.

On stage, the prop changed to a pirate ship. Six pirates with weapons appeared on stage. Actress Katara was clutching a large scroll prop, Actor Sokka was holding a blunt boomerang prop, Actress Aquala was hiding behind Actress Katara with a fake scared look on his face, Actor Ember looked proud, or arrogant, standing next to Actress Katara.

"Why did you have to steal that water bending scroll?" Actor Sokka demanded.

"We just had to! It was calling to us!" Actress Aqua cried.

"It just gave me so much hope!" Actress Katara wailed. The real Katara and Aqua had identical looks of annoyance on their faces. Lightning flashed on the stage and it sounded like thunder, just props making it look like a storm.

Back on stage, Actress Aang, and Actress Aquala, and Actor Zuko were chained up, "The avatar is mine!" Actor Zuko cried.

"No, he is mine!" Actress Jade declared loudly.

"No, he's mine!" Actress Lin protested, starting a cat fight.

"That never happened," the real Jade and Lin growled when everyone looked at them, and they slouched low in their seats.

"Wait, whose coming?" Actor Zuko asked, pointing and distracting the girl's catfight. An actor that looked like the blue spirit appeared. Instead of the mask just covering the face like the real Zuko's, the large mask covered the man's whole body.

"I am the blue spirit," the man said, putting his broadswords together. "Of the fire nation here to save the Avatar and Guardians." He waved his sword and the guards on stage fell.

Actor Zuko threw a red streamer, for a fire bender move and Actress Jade moved her hands on the other side. A fan turned on from the back, causing the blue spirit to fall back, but struck Actor Prince Zuko doqn.

"My hero," Actress Aang cheered as she was cut free of her chains. She sat on top of the mask and was walked off stage, Actress Aqua and Actor Ember following.

On stage, the backdrop dropped to reveal the Freedom Fighters hideout. Actress Katara was grinning at an Actor Jet with a rose in his mouth. Actress Katara was once again crying. "Don't cry baby," Actor Jet said, pulling Actress Katara close. "Jet will wipe out the nasty town for you!"

The real Katara looked in disbelief Jet just looked confused, while Ember's eye started to tick angrily that flames could be seen in her eyes. "Um…Ember?" Jet asked concerned, nervous for his life now.

"You are just lucky I know this play is bogus," Ember growled, clenching her teeth.

"Oh Jet, you're so bad," Actress Katara grinned while the real Katara hung her head. This was just so wrong, he was her friends boyfriend and this never even happened! Toph giggled, while the other guardians watched Ember nervously.

On stage, an Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby prop was pretending to fly over the stage, everyone sitting in Appa's saddle, except the two guardians who sat on the dragons.

"Look, it's the Great Divide!" Actress Aang cheered, pointing down.

"Let's keep flying," Actor Sokka said bored.

The scene changed to a bridge with a wave symbol on it, the Northern Water Tribe. "Don't go, Yue," Actor Sokka said, him and an Actress Princess Yue stood in the center of the bridge. Yue had a large white wig on, and was wearing a light pink dress instead of a white dress. He took her hands in his. "You're the only woman who ever taken my mind off of feed," he said and they kissed. When they pulled apart, "Wait, did you have picked fish for dinner?" he asked.

"Goodbye Sokka," Actress Yue said as she started to rise into the air by wires, their hands pulling apart. "I have important moon duties to take care of," she said, sitting on a crescent moon hanging from the ceiling. "And yes, I did have tuna fish,"

The real Aqua looked at Sokka worried and grabbed his hand in hers. She held his hand tight and he tightened his grip on her hand, but not moving his gaze from the scene as he remembered that faithful night.

"You never told me you made out with the moon spirit," Suki giggled.

"Shh, I'm trying to watch," Sokka hushed her.

On stage, fire nation boats were being pulled on stage and a costume that looked similar to the ocean spirit holding a doll like version of Admiral Zhao in its hand. Actress Aang stood under the ocean costume.

"The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay!" she cheered.

"That was not a happy event," Lin muttered angrily, crossing her arms. Actress Avatar Aang kicked one of the paper cut out ships off the stage, destroying the other ships and the curtains closed for intermission. The audience cheered, all except for our gang. Well Toph cheered and Suki smiled, Aang groaned, falling forward, Katara stared looking with a weird expression on her face, Zuko put his hood up, and Sokka put his hand on his face. Jet raised his eyebrow, Haru tensed, Ember angrily stood still angry about being portrayed as a guy, Aqua shook her head, Lin crossed her arms, and Jade blew fallen hair out of her face annoyed, using air bending power that went unnoticed.

Outside the theatre, the gang was sitting on the stairs. "That was horrible," Jet said.

"I agree," Haru said.

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play," Zuko decided.

"Completely true," Aqua said.

"Apparently the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time,"

"Yes, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics," Suki said.

"I know!" Sokka exclaimed, Jaden rolled her eyes and sighed.

"At least this Sokka actor kinda looks like you," Aang said. "That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all!"

"I'm a buff guy," Ember muttered darkly.

"I don't know guys. Aang, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys," Toph said and Aang stood annoyed.

"Relax Aang," Katara said, sitting at the top of the stairs. "They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speaks about hope all the time," everybody stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Aqua said quickly, turning around as Aang sat back down.

"Listen, friends," Toph said. "It's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is true,"

"I can't wait until we see you," Ember muttered.

"I'm going to get a drink," Jaden grumbled, leaving the group. When Jaden reached the concession stand, she was leaving as she sipped at her drink when someone stopped her.

"Um…can I help you?" Jaden asked, looking at the tall man before her. He was about a foot taller than Zuko's height, with dark brown hair and browner colored eyes, and wore fire nation red shorts and a short sleeve shirt.

"I know who you are," he said. Jaden tensed, she clenched one hand into a fist and another around her drink. Her eyes narrowed, ready to knock him down and make a run for it.

"And who is that?" Jaden demanded voice hard.

"A beautiful girl who's all alone," the guy grinned. Jaden relaxed slightly, so he didn't know who she really was.

"There, you'll be wrong, I'm with a big group of friends," Jaden said, trying to get around him but he kept stepping in her way.

"I don't see them," he said.

"Because their outside waiting for me, now if you don't mind, I would like to go," Jaden said, pushing past him but he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back.

"You can't just leave unless I tell you to," he growled.

"I have problems listening to people," she said darkly. "Now let me go,"

"What if I don't want to," he demanded. She narrowed her eyes even further, trying to resist using her air ability on him.

"She said let her go," another voice joined in the conversation. Jaden spun her head at the familiar voice where Zuko stood his head lowered so the cloak easily hid his face, his fist were clench into balls, ready to make flames burst from them. He slowly raised his head where flames were in his eyes, obviously very angry. Jaden couldn't remember ever seeing Zuko look so mad, not even when he was chasing the Avatar and couldn't find him.

"And why should I?" he demanded, but Jaden managed to yank her arm from him while he was distracted. He reached for her again but Zuko stepped in the way.

"If you try to touch her again, if you even look at her, I'll kill you," Zuko said darkly. The guy narrowed his eyes, but seeing security watching them nearby, he growled and stalked away.

"Zuko…are you okay?" Jaden asked concerned.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Zuko demanded, turning to her.

"Um…no, he didn't," Jaden said. Sure, her arm hurt a little, but it would be fine in a few hours.

Zuko glared at her, noticing she wasn't looking him in the eye. "Don't lie to me," he said firmly.

"Thank you," she said quickly and before she could stop herself, she gave him a small peck on his lips and quickly ran off. When she reached the door, she glanced over her shoulder. He was still standing where she left him, staring after her looking dazed and confused…but happy. Jaden blushed and disappeared in the doorway before finding her way back to her seat as the audience moved in.

Jaden looked away blushing as Zuko finally found his way back to his seat between her and Katara. She could feel his gaze on her but didn't dare turn back afraid of what she might see.

On stage, a new backdrop had dropped, looking like the Earth Kingdom. "Well here we are in the Earth Kingdom," Actress Katara said loudly.

"It's amazing!" Actress Lin said, Lin was now traveling with their group while Ember went with Zuko's.

"I better have a look around to see if I can find an earth bending teacher," Actress Aang said, opening a mini glider. A rope on the back of her suit made her rise into the air.

"This is it!" Toph exclaimed excited. "This must be where I come in!" Zuko just looked down at a paper in his hand, Katara looked worried, Sokka was bored, Jaden was still staring at the play, Lin was twirling a finger in her hair, Aqua was tugging on the bottom of her suit and Ember was slouched in her seat. Jet was just watching while Haru busied himself with playing with Lin's fingers of her other hand that rested on the armrest.

Actress Aang flew around the audience before going back to the stage. "I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single earth bending master," Actress Aang said. Her friends looked disappointed at this news.

"Here it comes," Toph said excited. A rock prop nearby was suddenly lifted into the air. It was also a man that was much bigger and buffer than Actor Ember, wearing an outfit similar to Toph.

"You can't find an earth bending master in the sky, you have to look underground," Actor Toph said, throwing the boulder prop over their heads. Their large group burst into laughter, Ember sure was happy she wasn't the only one thought to be a guy.

"Hey!" Actress Aquala protested, dodging the boulder.

"Who are you?" Actress Aang asked.

"My name is Toph because it sounds like tough and that's just what I am," Actor Toph said, flexing his muscles.

"Wait a minute," Toph said as she realized something. "I sound like…a guy. A really buff guy!"

"Well Toph," Katara said. "What you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Toph asked grinned. "I wouldn't have cast it any other way. At least it's not a flying bald lady!" Aang looked at her annoyed.

"So, you're blind?" Actress Aang asked, waving a hand in front of Actor Toph's face.

"I can see you doing that," Actor Toph laughed. "I see everything that you see, except I don't see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth." He turned to look at the group on the stage and screamed loud.

Their clothes flew out behind them from the gust of the vibrations. The audience covered their ears while Toph was grinning. "There, I got a pretty good look at you," he said as the audience clapped.

On stage, the scene changed to Actor Uncle Iroh, Actor Zuko, Actor Ember, and Actress Jade were standing on a bridge.

"Zuko, it's time we had a talk," Actor Uncle Iroh said. "About your hair, it's gone too far," he said, and true to his word, Actor Zuko was now wearing a much longer wig.

"Maybe it's best if we…split up," he said, walking away.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Actress Jaden cried, rushing after him.

"Well, I guess it's just us," Actor Ember boomed.

A few minutes later, Actor Toph, Actor Ember, Actor Zuko, Actor Iroh, Actor Sokka, Actress Aang, Actress Katara, Actress Jade, Actress Aquala, and Actress Lin surrounded an Actress Azula, wearing a pink armor with heavy eye makeup.

"You caught me," Actress Princess Azula said. "Wait, what's that," she pointed up to the ceiling. "I think it's your honor,"

"Where?" Actor Zuko asked urgently while Actress Azula escaped.

"She escaped, but how?" Actress Katara asked.

"She's a sneaky one," Actress Aquala said.

The scene changed to what looked like the drill. Actress Azula stood on top of it with Actress Aang and Actress Aquala and Actress Lin. "If she continues drilling, this wall will come down for sure," Actress Azula asked, watching the drill go into the great wall.

"What can we do?" Actress Lin asked.

"Continue drilling," Actress Azula interrupted. "The city of Ba Sing Se can't hide no longer," Actress Aang and Actress Lin started throwing rocks while Actress Aquala coward behind them. One of them hit Actress Azula but she just knocked it out of the way.

By now, most of the audience was falling asleep in their seats, unable to take interest in what was now happening.

The scene changed to look like it was under lake laigai. Actor Jet was slashing his sword around his pupils were dilated so it was like he was insane. Ember grabbed onto Jet's hand when he started to tense.

"No, Jet!" Actress Aang wailed.

"Don't do this!" Actress Lin wailed.

"What did they do to you?" Actress Aquala cried.

"Must serve Earth King," Actor Jet said, waving his sword around. He swung at Actor Sokka who dodged. Actor Jet dropped his sword and grabbed his head, as if he was fighting something within as a boulder prop landed on him and he stopped moving.

"Did Jet just…die?" Zuko asked.

"But…but I'm right here!" Jet cried.

"Don't worry about it, Jet," Ember said. "We know you're alive and this way, no one will be looking for you,"

On stage, Actress Katara was now in the crystal catacombs. Actor Zuko stood near her. "You don't have to make fun of me,"

"But I mean it," Actress Katara said, coming closer. "I had eyes for you since the day you first captured me," Zuko and Katara looked at each other feeling awkward and scooted as far away as they could in their seats. Jade huffed and crossed her arms while Aang looked at the stage, completely serious.

"Wait," Actor Zuko said, "I thought you were the Avatar's girl," the real Aang nodded.

Actress Katara laughed and walked over to him. "Why he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides how could he ever find out about this?" she said as they hugged. Aang stood up annoyed while Jade refused to even look at the stage now.

"Oh, you're getting up," Sokka whispered. "Can you get me some fire flakes," he asked, stretching his arm over Aqua. "Oh, and fire gummies,"

On stage, the scene had changed so Actor Zuko was standing in the middle with a Fire Nation banner behind him. Actor Uncle Iroh stood beside him with an Earth Kingdom banner behind him. Actress Azula stood beside them.

"Well, my brother," Actress Azula said. "What's it going to be? Your nation or a life of treachery?"

"Choose treachery, it's more fun!" Actor Uncle said. Actor Zuko turned and walked to his Actor Uncle.

"No way!" Actress Azula said as Actor Zuko pushed Actor Uncle on the ground.

"I hate you uncle," Actor Zuko told him. "You smell and I hate you for all time," the royal siblings walked off the stage while the earth kingdom banner fell on Iroh.

The real Katara covered her mouth shocked, Lin tensed, Jade winched, and Zuko lowered his head. Jade looked at him worried and gently put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "You didn't really say that, did you?" Katara asked.

"I might as well have," Zuko said, turning away. Jade looked at him sadly before removing her hand.

On stage, Actress Mai had appeared but it was obvious she wasn't the real Mai for she had a smile plastered on her face, a large belt buckle, and hair in large buns, a knife in each bun. She pulled one knife from a bun and threw it. It hit an Actor Earth Kingdom soldier and a wire holding him pulled him back, making it look like the knife had thrown him back.

The scene changed to reveal a backdrop of the Earth King's throne room. The Earth King and Bosco the bear both wore shown on costumes. The bear was sitting on the throne while the Earth King looked like a little boy sitting on his lap.

Another actor Earth Kingdom soldier was facing an Actress Ty Lee who was much bigger than the original. She kissed her fingertips and struck the soldier in the shoulder, causing him to freeze up and fall over. The audience applauded as Actress Aang jumped out from the throne with Actress Aquala and Actress Lin.

"Avatar state, yip yip!" Actress Aang said. The lights on stage dimmed and she closed her eyes as a glowing light appeared around her and she was lifted into the air by a rope tied on her back. A powerful wind was blowing, making the clothing and hair of those on stage fly up in the breeze.

But Actress Azula soon appeared. "Not if my lightning can help it," Actress Azula said, pulling out a blue piece of cloth. The cloth hit Actress Aang and she started to shake as if she was really struck by lightning and was slowly lowered onto the stage.

"The avatar is no more!" Actress Azula cheered.

Sokka looked offended, Toph was leaning against the rail, Katara crossed her arms and shook her head, Zuko put a hand to his face, Lin muttered under her breath, Aqua pulled uncomfortable on the bottom of her shirt, Jade tugged on a piece of her hair, and Ember started chewing on her bottom lip. Jet watched focus since he wasn't there during that battle, Haru was just as interested.

Not long after, the audience were all standing around and talking about the play. "It seems like every time there's a big battle you guys barely make it out alive," Suki said.

"Maybe, but at least we haven't quit, or else none of us would be sitting here watching this thing," Lin said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Ember asked.

"Yes! Because we're a team," Lin said firmly.

"We have been through a lot together," Aqua said quietly.

"But you guys do lose a lot," Suki continued.

"You're one to talk, Suki," Sokka said. "Didn't Azula take you captive, that's why, she did,"

Suki frowned and said, "Are you trying to get on my bad side?" Suki asked.

"I'm just saying," Sokka shrugged.

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara asked, walking back over to their group.

"I haven't seen him," Jade said concerned.

"He left to get me fire gummies like, ten minutes ago and I'm still waiting," Sokka said.

"I'm going to check outside," Katara decided, leaving again.

She found him standing alone on a balcony. "Are you alright" Katara asked.

"No I'm not," Aang said, throwing his hat on the ground in his frustration. "I hate this play!"

"I know it's upsetting but it sounds like you're overreacting," Katara said, walking over to the bald air bender.

"Overreacting?" Aang asked. "If I hadn't blocked my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar state right now!" he cried, throwing his arms in the air. A little boy laughed, running through the building, wearing an air bending outfit and pretending to be Aang. A little girl, obviously his older sister, laughed, dressed similar to Jade.

Suki and Sokka were walking outside for Sokka's gummies when they saw the children. "Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage? I got some jokes I want to give the actor me,"

Suki looked at Sokka completely serious, "I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art of stealth," Suki's face broke into a grin. "I think I can get you backstage,"

Elsewhere, "Gee, everyone's upset about their characters." Toph said.

"Of course I'm upset, I don't want people thinking I'm a guy," Ember huffed, crossing her arms.

"I don't think that," Jet whispered into her ear, causing her to blush from the closeness.

"But even sparky is more down than usual and that's saying something." Toph said, pointing at Zuko.

"You don't get it," Zuko said. "It's different for you. You got a muscley version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks….and don't call me that!"

"Yeah, the part about me is great," Toph said pleased.

"But for me, it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shoves them back in my face. My uncle, he's always been on my side even when things were bad. He was there for me. he taught me os much and how do I redeem him? With a knife in his back. It's one of my greatest regret, and I may never get to redeem myself,"

"One of them?" Lin asked.

"Yeah," Zuko said quietly, slowly nodding and looked up. Jade's eyes widened and she blushed when she realized he was looking at her, before Zuko bowed his head and pulled his cloak further down his head.

"You have redeemed yourself with your uncle, you just don't realize it but you already have," Toph said. "And I'm sure you can redeem yourself with your other regrets to, if you haven't already,"

"How do you know?" Zuko asked.

"Because I once had a long conversation with the guy and Ember and all he would talk about was you," Toph confessed.

"Really?" Zuko asked hopefully, lowering his hood with a soft smile.

"Yeah, it was kind of annoying," Toph said and Aqua giggled.

"Oh…sorry," Zuko apologized unsure.

"But it was also very sweet," Toph said. The guardians looked at her, unsure if she was really Toph, did she just say something was _sweet._ "All your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light," Toph continued. "Now you're here with us, he'd be proud." Toph said, punching him in his shoulder.

"Ow!" Zuko complained, rubbing where she hit him. "What was that for?"

"That's how I show affection," Toph siled.

"That's true," Haru said, yesterday, she had hit him and for such a small girl, that girl could pack a punch.

That was when the little boy dressed as Aang from earlier ran over, "Your Zuko costume is pretty good but your scar's on the wrong side," the little boy said before running off. The guardians burst into laughter at Zuko's shocked face.

"It is not on the wrong side!" he yelled after the boy, angrily pulling his hood back over his head to cover his face.

Backstage, the actors of the play were sitting around talking to each other, resting when Suki and Sokka finally reached them. "He's coming this way," Suki said as Actor Sokka started walking past them, but Sokka jumped out at him.

"Can I help you?" Actor Sokka asked.

Sokka smiled, "Actually, I think I can help you," he said. "I'm a big Sokka fan and I don't think you're representing him quite as well as you could be,"

"Oh no," Actor Sokka groaned, walking away. "Another fan with ideas but Sokka stepped back in front of him.

"Just here me out," Sokka said, pulling index cards out of his belt. "I think the real Sokka would say," he picked one at random. "What does the cabbage merchant use to fix his cabbages? A cabbage patch!" Suki smacked her forehead and was surprised when Actor Sokka laughed.

"That's pretty good, let me see those," Actor Sokka said, taking the index cards. "Haha, rocky relationship, not bad,"

"Also, don't be afraid to make up some phrases," Sokka said as the two Sokka's walked away. "Especially before an attack, something like 'Flying kick a pow!"

"Who are you, anyway?" Actor Sokka asked. Suki just watched them leave.

"I'm just a guy who likes comedy," Sokka said.

Outside on the balcony, "Katara, did you really mean what you said in there?" Aang asked.

"In where?" Katara asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"On stage," Aang said. "When you said I was just like a brother to you and you didn't have any feeling for me,"

"I didn't say that," Katara said. "An actor said that,"

"…But it's true, isn't it?" Aang asked the feared question. "We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were going to be together but we're not,"

"Aang, I don't know," Katara shook her head.

"Why don't you know?" Aang asked.

"Because we're in the middle of war and we have other things to worry about," Katara said, slowly crossing her arms. "This isn't the right time."

"Well, when is the right time?" Aang asked impatient.

"Aang," Katara tugged at her hair. "I'm sorry but right now…I'm just a little confused." But Aang kissed her and she fell back surprised. "I just said I was confused," Katara said annoyed. "I'm going inside," she said, storming in.

"I'm such an idiot!" Aang cried, hitting his head against the rail of the balcony.

Inside, Jaden was buying fire gummies so Sokka would stop complaining. Looking around with her new purchase, she opened the bag and pulled a small handful out. She blew on it with air bending to make them less hot. Not noticeable but it wouldn't burn her mouth and she put them in her mouth. They were actually pretty good.

"So you like the fire gummies," someone said behind her, making her jump and choke a little. She turned and saw Zuko looking at her nervously.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Jade cried, swallowing what she had in her mouth.

"Sorry," Zuko said uncomfortable.

"Zuko?" Jade said confused. "Are you okay? You seem nervous?"

"Whydidyoukissme?" Zuko said rushed. Jade blinked confused.

"Um…could you say that a little slower?" Jade asked.

Zuko took a deep breath and said, forcing it out slower so Jade could understand. "Why did you kiss me?" Jade's face turned as red as the fire nation.

"Well, um…I…you," Jade stuttered.

"Jade?" Zuko asked.

"Well…because…Ireallylikeyou," Jade said quickly.

"What was that?" Zuko asked quickly. He had heard what she had said but wasn't sure and didn't want to get his hopes up, but it was too late because his heart was soaring with hope.

"I…really…like you…." Jade confessed, clenching the fire gummies bag in her hand, her entire face red. She looked down embarrassed and Zuko felt his heart leave, knowing and fully accepting that he had given his heart to this girl.

Zuko slowly brushed his fingers against her cheek and she looked up. Zuko lowered his head and captured her lips, they moved together. Zuko wrapped one arm around her waist, drawing her close while Jade wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't know how long they stood their kissing, but it seemed like an eternity. The buzz of the people walking around them became a distant blue in the background.

"Hey, guys…whoa! My eyes!" a familiar voice said. They quickly pulled apart where Ember was staring at them. "I'm never going to see straight again!"

"Ember?" Jade asked.

"So, I guess this means you guys are back together?" Ember asked.

Jade and Zuko looked at each other, "Yeah," Jade said quietly, hopefully, more to Zuko then Ember. Zuko had a wide smile on his face.

"Well guys, you're missing the play. You can continue this later," Ember said and they all ran back to watch the horrid play where everyone was coming back.

"Here's what you missed," Sokka said. "We went to the fire nation and you got better, Katara and Aqua were the Painted Ladies, and I got the sword and I think Combustion man died. Ooh, look, the invasion's about to start!"

A sub prop stood on stage. Actress Katara and Actress Aang stood on top of it.

"I just want you to know Aang," Actress Katara said. "That I'll always love you like a brother."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Actress Aang said as they separated. The real Aang blushed and pulled his hat down while Katara looked away sadly.

On stage, Actress Katara, Actress Aquala, Actress Lin, Actress Jade, and Actor Sokka, Actor Toph, and Actor Ember was standing on one of the subs. "Hey Toph, would you and Aang have a rocky relationship?" Actor Sokka asked while the crowd laughed, the real Sokka was laughing up a storm while Aang buried his face in his arms.

"I told him to do that," Sokka said proud.

Three subs appeared on stage, "I hope everyone's ready for the invasion," Actor Sokka said. "Slop a pow!" Sokka laughed loudly with others in the audience. Aqua just shook her head, a teasing smile on her lips.

The props on stage changed so it looked like the Fire Lord's throne room. Actress Katara, Actress Lin, Actress Aquala, Actress Jade, Actor Ember, Actor Sokka, and Actor Toph ran onto stage, Actress Aang flew down from the ceiling.

"We finally made it to the royal palace but no one's home," Actress Aang narrated.

"Actually," Actor Zuko appeared on stage. "I'm home and I want to join you,"

"…Seriously?" Actress Jade exclaimed. They went through him chasing them around the world…all for nothing.

"I guess we have no choice, come on," Actor Sokka decided and everyone ran up stage.

"I guess that it," Sokka said. "The play's caught up to the present now," and he stretched.

"I…don't think so," Haru said and Suki tugged Sokka back in his seat.

"The play's not over," Suki said.

"But it is over," Sokka said. "Unless…" he realized something, "This is the future." All the guardians hushed him, in favor of listening to what the writer wrote was going to happen.

Ozai walked onto the stage, a crown that was too big and his beard looked stiff. "With the energy harnessed," Actor Ozai started. "From that comet, no one will be able to stop the fire nation!"

Actress Azula walked onto stage and knelt down, "Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace. They're trying to stop you."

"You take care of Zuko," Actor Ozai said. "I shall face the Avatar myself," he said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Actress Azula stood as Actor Zuko ran in, Actress Aang flew above them. "Aang, you fight the fire lord, I'll hold her off," Actor Zuko said and Actress Aang flew off.

"You are no longer my brother, you are an enemy," Actress Azula said.

"No, I am the rightful heir to the throne!" Actor Zuko declared.

"We'll see," Actress Azula smirked. She threw out her blue streamer but Actor Zuko dodged, throwing a red streamer to represent fire bending. They threw their streamers at each other. Actor Zuko threw two red streamers at Actress Azula. Actress Azula ducked and jumped over Actor Zuko. Actress Azula threw her streamers around her body and stretched out her arms.

Props on stage made it look bigger and flew at Zuko. Actor Zuko held his arm, pretending to be in pain. "Honor!" Actor Zuko cried, falling to the ground and was lowered beneath the stage by a trapdoor. Actress Azula bowed to the audience, fire nation style and the crowd cheered.

Zuko sat stunned and the rest of his friends looked at him. "Did Zuko just…die?" Ember asked, voicing what everyone thought. They turned back to the stage where Actress Aang was walking out. Actor Ozai was sitting in the dark behind her.

"So," Actor Ozai said and Actress Aang spun around, holding her staff. "You have mastered all four elements,"

Actress Aang pointed her staff at him, "Yeah, and now, you're going down,"

"No, it is you who are going down," Actor Ozai said, standing up. "You see, you are too late. The comet is already here and I'm unstoppable," Actress Aang's eyes widened in disbelief. Ozai threw red streamers out but Actress Aang jumped out of the way. The streamers hit the floor, creating a puff of smoke. Actress Aang twirled her staff around, a white flag coming out each end, twirling it around her body. Actor Ozai did the same with his red streamers. He threw his streamers but Actress Aang flew over them.

Actress Ozai threw his streamer again but Actress Aang ducked it and tried to swing her staff at Actor Ozai's legs but it didn't work out. Actor Ozai threw more streamers but the rope on Actress Aang pulled her out of the way and to the other side of the stage as she dodged the streamers. Actress Aang dropped her staff as she was attacked and she fell to the ground and didn't move again.

Actor Ozai smiled as Actress Azula walked onto stage. "It is over, father. We've done it," Actress Azula said.

"Yes, we have done it," Actor Ozai nodded. "The dreams of my father and my father's father have now been realized. The world is mine," The audience started to clap and cheer, but the gang were just sitting there in shock.

A few minutes later, the gang was walking along the shore back towards their temporary home. "That…wasn't a good play," Zuko said. The others just looked at him unhappily.

"I'll say," Aang said.

"No kidding," Katara said.

"Horrible," Suki said.

"You said it," Toph said.

"Absolutely," Jade said.

"Disgusting," Ember said.

"You're right," Jet said.

"Waste of time," Lin said.

"Worst play ever," Aqua said.

"I hated it," Haru said.

"But the effects were decent," Sokka said. Everyone just stared at him, shrugged, and went back alone their way.


	56. Sozin's Comet Part 1

Sozin's Comet, Part One:

On Ember Island at the beach house, Aang and Ember were currently practicing, the rest of their team relaxing on the steps behind them. Aang and Ember did identical moves as they fire bended. Zuko was overlooking their training, his arms cross. Ember was doing it flawlessly while Aang was having some troubles.

"More ferocious!" Zuko barked at Aang. "Imagine striking through your opponent's heart,"

"Creepy," Jaden muttered from where she sat on the steps.

"He's your boyfriend," Ember muttered.

"Yeah, wait…when did that happen?" Lin asked.

"Seriously, I think we're missing something," Aqua said. Jade just shook her head grinning. Aang threw another fire ball into the air before turning to Zuko.

"I'm trying!" Aang groaned.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo! Both of you!" Zuko said firmly. Aang and Ember turned and roared fires out of their mouth, Ember's stronger than Aang's.

"That sounded pathetic!" Zuko cried, yelling at Aang. "I said roar!" Aang turned around and furiously roared, strong flames flying in the air. Momo ran and hid behind Zuko's legs. Zuko nodded in approval.

Katara walked to the two boys and Ember, "Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara asked.

Aang's eyes widened excited and he ran towards the house. "Wait for me!" Ember cried following.

"Hey! Zuko said, grabbing the back of their shirts. "Your lesson's not over yet, get back here!"

"Come on, Zuko, just take a break. What's the big deal?" Suki asked.

"Zuko, just a little break won't hurt anything," Jade tried.

"Fine," Zuko huffed, letting them go. The avatar and fire bender quickly ran to get their desired drinks. "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead!" Zuko snapped.

"Oh, Zuko," Jade sighed.

"Maybe Zuko's right," Sokka said. "Sitting around has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that," he stood. "Beach party!" he cried.

"Beach party?" Aqua asked.

"That's just another version of lazy," Jet sighed as Sokka dived into the water.

"Come on!" Lin laughed pushing Haru and Jet into the water before following. Jade laughed and dived in, Aqua quickly following. Katara jumped into the water, water bending an ice surfboard and surfed over the waves.

"Check out my Appa sand sculpture," Aang said, building a huge sand Appa.

"Or how about Sapphire and Ruby?" Ember asked two look alike dragons. The real dragons in question huffed and went back to sleep. The real Appa growled.

"Not bad, but I've been working on my sand bending," Toph said. "You're gonna love this," she moved her hands and dust flew into the air. When the dust cleared, there was a miniature version of Ba Sing Se created out of sand.

"Cool," Ember said, traveling over.

"Whoa, you even made a little Earth King and Bosco," Aang said, looking at the miniature figures in the sand. But then everyone noticed that Sokka was furiously building something in the sand.

"Try and top that, Sokka," Toph said.

"Ta-da!" Sokka exclaimed. There was a big clump of sand with seaweed for hair, stones for eyes, a starfish for a nose, and stones and seashells as a smile.

"What is that?" Lin asked.

"Is that a blubbering, blob monster?" Aang asked.

"No!" Sokka cried. "It's Aqua!" everyone looked at him and Toph burst into laughter.

"Aqua, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this," Toph roared with laughter.

"He may have no artistic ability," Aqua said, thigh deep in the ocean. "But the effort is sweet," Sokka grinned and ran into the water to tackle her.

"But it doesn't even look like…" Aang stopped.

"Oh, let them have their fun," Suki said, tanning on the beach. That was when a fireball hit the sand sculpture, making everyone spin around surprised. When the dust cleared, everyone could clearly see Zuko standing on the nearby cliff.

Zuko jumped off the cliff, throwing a fireball at Ember who narrowly dodged. "What are you doing?" Ember cried as they dodged fireballs.

Zuko followed them while Aang and Ember peeked out, hiding behind the sand Appa and Sapphire, Ruby was already destroyed by a fireball.

"Teaching you a lesson!" Zuko snapped. He threw a fireball at the sand Appa. Ember dived to the side while Aang jumped into the air, and the fire destroyed the sculpture.

"Zuko, stop!" Jade cried but Zuko ignored her and threw another ball at Aang who jumped onto the cliff. Zuko decided to ignore Ember for the time being and started throwing fireballs at Aang who stumbled running over the cliff. Zuko started running up the cliff to catch up with Aang.

"What happened?" Katara asked, surfing to where the rest of the group was watching shocked and surprised.

"Zuko's gone crazy!" Sokka cried. "I made a sand sculpture of Aqua and he destroyed it!"

"That's what you're worried about!" Aqua cried.

"Oh, and he's attacking Aang," Meanwhile, Zuko was throwing another fire ball at Aang who barely jumped out of the way, Aang earth bended a large boulder in front of it to protect himself against a fireball. Aang hopped to the top of a tree while Zuko ran after him and threw a fireball at the top but Aang jumped out of the way, catching the tree on fire while Aang landed on the roof of the beach house.

Zuko jumped onto the rail and climbed up to the balcony, "What is he doing?" Aqua asked.

"Being stupid, I'll kill him for this," Jade growled.

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" Lin asked but nobody answered.

On the roof, "Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" Aang cried.

"Go ahead and do it!" was Zuko's answer, and he started to fire bend. Aang ran across the roof and jumped into one of the windows below them and swung himself into the room Ember and Lin were sleeping in. He quickly hid behind one of the dresser's.

"Hey, you better not destroy my room!" Ember shouted from the sand. But Zuko just blasted a hole in the roof and jumped into the room through it. Ember's eye started to tick, she and Lin couldn't sleep in the room with a large gaping hole in the roof.

Inside, Zuko looked around the room, trying to figure out where Aang had disappeared to. His question was answered when Aang kicked a drawer at Zuko. Zuko blocked the drawer and destroyed it into pieces with a fire bending punch. Aang quickly ran out the roo but Zuko followed.

Zuko threw a fire bending whip at Aang. Aang looked back, gasping as he was covered in flames. Aang acted quickly and air bended the fire away so he can land on the floor without getting burn, fire was reflecting off his eyes as he turned to Zuko angry.

"Enough!" Aang shouted, air bending a tunnel of air, destroying the leftover flames. Zuko cried out in surprise as he was flung back. The side of the house at the end of the hallway broke open and Zuko was flung out the house. Zuko was hit by branches from the trees until he landed on the ground. Zuko stumbled to his feet, holding his head.

"Zuko!" Jade cried.

"What's wrong with you?" Katara cried as Aang landed next to them. "You could have hurt Aang,"

"What's wrong with me?" Zuko asked. "What's wrong with all of you!" he shouted. "How can you sit around having beach party when Sozin's comet is only three days away," they looked at him guilty. "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" Zuko demanded.

"About Sozin's comet…I was actually going to wait to fight the fire lord until after it came," Aang confessed.

"After?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not ready," Aang said slowly. "…I need more time to master fire bending,"

"And frankly, your earth bending could still use some work too," Toph said and Aang looked disappointed.

"At least you mastered air and mostly water," Aqua said.

"So…you all knew Aang was going to wait?" Zuko asked.

"Honestly, if Aang tried to fight the fire lord right now, he's gonna lose, no offence," Sokka said.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the fire nation from winning the war," Katara said. "But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. things can't get any worse,"

"You're wrong," Zuko said. "It's just about to get worse than you can even imagine. The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back.

Flashback: Zuko walked into the room wearing armor, there was a map of the earth kingdom over the table, generals sitting on either side, Ozai at the head of the table and Azula on his left.

"Welcome, Prince Zuko, we waited for you," Ozai said. Zuko bowed to him and sat down on his right.

"General Shinu, your report," the Fire Lord said.

"Thanks you sir," a general further down the table stood. "Be Sing Se is still under our control. However, earth bending rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom,"

Fire Lord Ozai frowned, "What is your recommendation?"

"Our army is spread too thin but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom," General Shinu explained. Zuko was slouched over in his chair, bored.

"Hmmm, Prince Zuko," Fire Lord Ozai said and Prince Zuko looked up. "You've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?"

Zuko looked surprised but thought for a moment and said, "The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything as long as they have hope."

"Yes, your right," Fire Lord Ozai smirked. "We need to destroy their hope."

"Well, that's not exactly what…" Zuko tried but was interrupted by his sister.

"I think you should take their precious hope, and the rest of their land, and burn it all to the ground," Azula said.

"Yes," Fire Lord Ozai smirked. "Yes, you're right, Azula. Sozin's Comet is almost apart upon us and on that day it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender will stand a chance against us,"

"What are you suggesting, sir?" General Shinu asked.

"When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the air nomads," Ozai said. "Now, I will use it's power to end the Earth Kingdom, permanently," Zuko looked up at his father, shocked. "From our airships," Ozai continued. "We will rain fire over their lands, a fire that will destroy everything. And out of the ashes, a new world will be born. A world in which all the lands are fire nation and I am the supreme ruler of everything!" Ozai cried to his soldiers and children, raising his hands into the air.

END FLASHBACK:

"I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan," Zuko said. "But I am ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life, I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance. But once I had it…I realized I lost myself getting there." Everyone stared at him.

"I can't believe this," Katara said, shaking her head.

"This is…just wrong," Lin gulped.

"I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil," Sokka snarled. Suki shook her head and Aqua crossed her arms while Jet growled under his breath.

"What am I going to do?" Aang asked.

"I know you're scared," Zuko said. "And I know that you're not ready to save the world. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore," Aang looked stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang asked.

"I didn't think I had to," Zuko said. "I assumed that you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!" Zuko cried.

"This is bad, this is really bad." Aang moaned.

"W…we'll be okay," Ember stuttered, completely out of character for the normally tough young teen.

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone," Katara said.

"Yeah," Toph said. "If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down," Toph exclaimed.

"Right, we're a team!" Jade exclaimed.

"Alright!" Sokka cheered. "Team Avatar is back! Air!" he pointed at Aang and then Jade. "Water," he pointed at Aqua and then Katara. "Fire," he pointed to Zuko and Ember. "Earth," he looked at Lin, Haru, and Toph. "Fan," he looked at Suki. "And sword," he held up his own sword and looked at Jet.

"Team Avatar," Lin repeated a small smile on her face.

"Fighting the fire lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together," Aang said.

"And we're going to do this together, we're so much stronger that way," Ember nodded.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Aang smiled. The group laughed and went into a group hug, all except Zuko who stood there awkward.

"Yeah," Toph nodded.

"Perfect," Aqua smiled.

"Alright," Sokka said.

"Zuko, come over here!" Jade said from the pile.

"Being part of the group also means being part of the group hug," Katara said. Zuko sighed before moving to where Lin and Jade had pulled apart of make a hole for him. Then they were all tackled by Appa, then Sapphire and Ruby laid on Appa's back, their front body at least, Momo was on Ruby's head.

Later that day at the beach house, Aang were standing in front of Zuko. "There's one technique you need to know before facing my father," Zuko said. Since it was Aang facing the Fire Lord head on and not Ember, Aang was going to need more focus and attention on to learn this technique. "How to direct lightning. If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You turn your opponent's energy against them,"

"That's like water bending," Aang realized.

"Exactly," Zuko nodded as Aang copied the movements Zuko was teaching him. "My uncle invented this technique himself by studying water benders,"

"So…have you ever redirected lightning before?" Aang asked.

"…Once," Zuko said. "Against my father,"

"What did it feel like?" Aang asked curiously.

"Exhilarating…but terrifying," Zuko said. "You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body. But you know that you make the wrong move, it's okay,"

Aang laughed nervously, "Well…not over over, right? I mean, there's always Katara or Aqua and a little spirit water action…am I right?" he looked at the two water benders hopefully.

"I don't think so, Aang," Aqua said.

"I used it all up after Azula shot you," Katara told him.

"Oh," Aang said.

"You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life before he takes yours," Zuko said, completely serious.

"Yeah…I'll do just that," Aang said.

Later that day as the sun started to go down, "Gather round Team Avatar," Sokka said. He had built a scarecrow like thing on a stick sticking out the ground. It had a water melon head, a red cloth was around it. When everyone stood in front of him, he said, "In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the 'Melon Lord', our timing has to be perfect." He bent down on the ground, "First, Suki, Jet, Ember and I will draw his fire," he drew something on the ground with a small stick. "Then Katara, Jade, Zuko, and Aqua will charge in with some liquidy hot offence and while the 'Melon Lord' is distracted, Aang swoops in and BAM! He delivers the final blow.

"What about me?" Toph asked.

"And me?" Lin and Haru wondered the same thing.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces," Sokka explained.

"So we get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph asked.

"Sweetness," Toph grinned.

"Let's do this," Lin smiled.

A few minutes later, Lin and Haru were positioned behind the scarecrow, Toph stood in front of them between them. Toph started to crackle, laughing loudly, huge boulders surrounded them. Zuko, Katara, Jade, and Aqua were hiding behind some nearby rocks, looking at the three Earth Benders in their group.

Aang walked in front of the scarecrow, Momo with him. Suki, Sokka, Jet, and Ember were peeking out their own hiding spot nearby, Sokka decided to go all out and where his water tribe wolf armor.

Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Katara, Jet, Ember, Jade, and Aqua started at the Earth Benders. An earth armor as fire nation soldiers, thanks to Lin and Haru started to attack.

Sokka cut one soldier down, Ember burnt one to a crisp and Aqua cut one in half with a water whip. The gang kept knocking them down when boulders on fire started falling in on them.

Suki cartwheeled through it, "Watch it, guys!" Sokka cried when he was almost hit.

"We're not guys!" Lin laughed, getting into her as she deepened her voice.

"We are 'Melon Lord!'" Toph laughed as Haru set off another string of flaming boulders. Toph threw another boulder and Jade and Aqua had to jump apart to dodge it as the flaming boulder crashed into the ground. Katara used water bending to put out the boulders.

Sokka was running with his sword in hand, "Now Aang!" he shouted. Aang flew into the air, holding his staff, ready to strike, his face completely serious. Aang landed on the ground but didn't attack the scarecrow. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Zuko demanded. "Take him out!"

"…I can't," Aang said.

"You can't take out a melon?" Jade asked.

"How are you supposed to take out the Fire Lord if you can't take out a melon!" Ember exclaimed.

"We're dead," Aqua sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Sokka demanded. "If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now."

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself," Aang said. Sokka took out his sword and sliced the melon head in half.

"There, that's how it's done," Sokka said as Momo started eating the melon.

That night, Aang was staring at his food while his friends eagerly ate. Katara pulled out a long scroll that she had found. "I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara announced.

"I knew it!" Toph suddenly exclaimed. "You did have a secret thing with Haru!" everyone just stared at you.

"Er, no," Katara said. "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this. Look at baby Zuko!" she squealed, unrolling the scroll where a scarless baby Zuko stared up from the poster. "Isn't he cute?"

Everyone laughed and gushed over the picture but Zuko just sighed and closed his eyes. "Oh, lighten up, I was just teasing," Katara said.

"That's not me," Zuko told them. "It's my father." Everyone looked at him surprised while Katara quickly rolled up the scroll.

"But he looked so sweet and innocent," Suki said.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster, and the worst father in the history of fathers," Zuko said.

"I guess what they say is true, everyone is born innocent," Jade said.

"But he is still a human being," Aang said and everyone stared at him. Everyone except Jade, she was raised by monks as well she knew exactly what feelings Aang must have.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko asked.

"No, I agree with you." Aang said standing up. "Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the world will probably be better off without him. There's gotta be another way,"

"Like what?" Zuko demanded.

"I don't know," Aang said. "Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore,"

"Is gluebending even possible," Aqua asked but she was ignored.

"Yeah, then you can show him all his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again," Zuko said sarcastic.

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang asked innocently.

"No!" Zuko snapped.

Aang sighed, "This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like,"

"Sure, you can, you're the Avatar." Sokka insisted. "If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you,"

"You don't understand Sokka," Jade said. "I was raised by the monks too, this goes against everything we've ever been taught."

"This isn't a joke, Sokka," Aang continued "None of you understands what position I'm in! I'm the one who has to do it!"

"Aang, we do understand," Katara said. "It's just…"

"Just what, Katara!" Aang demanded.

"We're trying to help," Katara said, clearly annoyed.

"Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the fire lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!" Aang cried.

"Aang, don't walk away from this!" Katara cried as he stormed off.

"Let him go, he needs time to sort it all out himself," Zuko said. Aang's four guardians looked after the monk worried.

Later that day, Aang was sitting on his balcony with Momo, four lit candles and a tray of food was set up near him. "Momo, I don't suppose you know what I should do," Aang sighed but Momo just talked in his animal language. "I didn't think so," Aang sighed.

Sometime later, night had dropped in, the candles flames had gone out, and Aang was curled up next to Momo, still sleeping on his balcony. But then, his eyes suddenly snapped open and he stood up, almost as if he was in a trance.

In two of the rooms, Ember and Aqua had stood, their eyes open and pupils dilated, as if they were in a trance. These two girls left the room and stepped out. The room itself used to be Jet and Sokka's room, but the two girls had easily managed to get their guys to switch it out for their room with the giant hole in the roof.

When they stepped into the hallway, the door across from them opened to reveal Jade and Lin, still in their pajama's, eyes wide open, pupils dilated.

The four girls turned and silently walked out of the house, nobody knowing as they stepped out into the sand, meeting up with Aang and Momo who had followed on the shore, the ocean water lapping at their feet. The five humans looked as if they were sleep walking. If anyone on this side of the house had looked outside at that moment, they would have found a chattering lemur flying over one almost teenage boy and four teenage girls.

The five benders stepped out into the ocean and when it got too deep for them, they started to swim, Momo flying above them, unwilling to go get help just in case when he came back, his master and friends would be gone.

The next morning, Zuko, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Jet, Haru, and Suki had gathered outside. "Okay, that's everything," Sokka said.

"No, it's not," Toph said. "Where's Aang? Or Aqua? Or Lin? Jade or Ember?" everyone looked at her, just now realizing that five of their friends were missing. Not a second later, everyone was racing into the house, searching it from top to bottom, but it was obvious, they were gone.

"Aang left his staff, that's so strong," Sokka said, holding up his staff.

"And the girls don't have their scarf's," Jet and Haru said. Jet held up a blue and red scarf, Haru held up a green and orange one. The girls never got dressed without their scarf's, meaning they were still in their sleepwear.

"None of them are in the house, let's check the beach," Zuko suggested, being overcome with worry at the thought of Jade…and the rest of their friends, being missing.

"Look! There's their footprints," Sokka suddenly said, pointing at five sets of feet heading into the ocean.

"You're right, nobody around but Aang has feet that small," Jet said, looking at one print smaller than the others.

"The trail ends here," Haru said, looking at the footprints that disappeared into the salty ocean water.

"So…they went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki asked.

"Maybe they were captured," Katara suggested.

"I don't think so…there's no sign of a struggle," Sokka noted.

"And it must be hard," Haru said. "Capturing five master benders and none of us waking up at all,"

"I bet Aang ran away again, the girls woke up, and followed him," Toph said.

"Ah uh," Sokka said. "They left Aang's glider and the girls' scarfs behind…and Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby,"

"Then what do you think happened to him, of sloozey one?" Toph asked.

"It's pretty obvious," Sokka scoffed. "Aang and the girls disappear before an important battle. Their definitely on a spirit world journey!"

"That can't be right," Jet said.

"Exactly, if they were, wouldn't their bodies still be here?" Zuko asked.

Sokka slumped forward, "Oh yeah, forgot about that," Sokka mumbled.

"Then they have to be somewhere on Ember Island," Katara said. "Let's split up and look for them,"

"I'm going with Zuko!" Toph suddenly cried, grabbing onto one of Zuko's arms. Everyone stared at her and Zuko blushed embarrassed. "What? Everyone else went on a life chaning fieldtrip with Zuko, now it's my turn,"

Somewhere over the ocean, Sokka and Haru was riding on Appa's head, looking around. However, in a nearby crowd, people were cheering, either screaming Aang's name, or Jade's, or Ember's, or Lin's, or Aqua's.

Suki, Jet, and Katara were shocked and ran into the crowd, but it was only a group of kids trying to imitate them, but was doing so very poorly.

Toph, dressed up in her fire nation outfit, was walking with Zuko by some beach house, telling him her life story. "And when I was nine, I ran away again,"

"Uh huh," Zuko said, only half paying attention.

"I know I shouldn't complain," Toph said. "My parents gave me everything that I ever asked for. But they never gave me the one thing they wanted, their love. You know what I mean?"

"Look," Zuko said. "I know you had a rough childhood but we should really be focusing on finding Jade…and the others,"

"This is the worst fieldtrip ever," Toph huffed.

A few minutes later, the gang had all gathered outside their little house again. "Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find any of them either," Sokka said as he landed with Appa, Sapphire and Ruby had been left behind in case they came back but they obviously didn't.

"No, it's like they just…disappeared," Zuko said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Toph said, sitting up from where she was lying on the sand. "Has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?"

"Okay, we've got Aang, Jade, Aqua, Lin, Ember, and Momo missing, at least that's everyone," Jet said. "Not like that's any better, of course,"

"Oh no!" Sokka suddenly cried. Everyone turned to him as he started to be hysterical. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo!" Everyone stared at him as he opened Appa's mouth looking in. "Momo, I'm coming for you buddy!" he cried, climbing onto Appa's tongue and tried crawling down.

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo," Katara said, surprisingly unsurprised at her brother's actions. "He's probably with Aang and the girls,"

"That's just what Appa wants you to think," Sokka said, looking over his shoulder as he crawled deeper in. Appa closed his mouth and Sokka started having a panic attack in the bison's mouth, his legs up to his thighs were hanging out Appa's mouth.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka," Zuko said. "We have a real problem here. All five of them are missing and the comet is only two days away,"

"What should we do?" Katara asked. That was when Sokka slid from Appa's mouth and his whole body was cover in Appa spit.

"I don't know," Zuko said, standing up but everyone just kept staring at him. "Why are you all looking at me?" he demanded.

"Well you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang," Katara said.

"You did almost capture him multiple times," Ember said.

"And we almost always find him," Lin said.

"If anyone's got experience hunting the avatar, it's you," Toph said as Sokka tried to get up only to slip on Appa spit and fall down again.

Not long later, Sokka was sitting in Appa's saddle as they flew through the air, Zuko on Appa's head, taking control of the reins.

"Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom, there's no way Aang's there." Sokka said.

"Just trust me," Zuko said as Appa went faster.

Elsewhere, two palanquin's were being carried through the Fire Nation. One carried Fire Lord Ozai and the second carried Princess Azula. "Come on slowpokes, faster!" Azula snarled and the four servants carrying her quickly went faster, although struggling with the heavy weight of the palanquin combined with the princess's weight.

When they got to their destination, Ozai stepped out onto the port. Ozai past a group of elite fire benders while Azula knelt down behind him. "Sorry I'm late, father. Good palanquin bearers are so hard to find these days," the princess said, glaring over her shoulder. "So, is everything ready for our departure?"

"There's been a change of plans, Azula," Fire Lord Ozai said, not looking back at his daughter and as far as he was concerned, only child.

"What, Fire Lord Ozai?" Azula asked surprised.

"I've decided to lead the fleet of airships to Ba Sing Se alone. You will remain here in the Fire Nation," he said calmly.

"But I thought we were going to do this together," Azula complained.

"My decision is final," Fire Lord Ozai said firmly.

"You…you can treat me like this!" Azula cried. "You can't treal me like Zuko!"

"Azula, silence yourself," Fire Lord Ozai said.

"But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground!" Azula whined. "I deserve to be by your side!"

"Azula!" Fire Lord Ozai snapped. Azula closed her eyes and obediently listened to her father. "Listen to me. I need you to watch over the homeland, it's a very important job that I can only entrust to you,"

"Really?" Azula asked dumbly, sounding like a real teenager instead of a spoiled arrogant princess.

"And for your loyalty," Fire Lord Ozai continued. "I've decided to declare you as the new Fire Lord,"

"Fire Lord Azula," the princess said grinning. "It does sound appropriate. But what about you?" she asked her father.

"Fire Lord Ozai is no more. Just as the world will be reborn in fire," the fire sages helped Ozai slip into a new uniform with a golden phoenix on it. "I shall be reborn," a helmet was placed over his head. "As the supreme ruler of the world, from this moment on, I will be known as the _Phoenix King!"_ the old Fire Lord wailed, strong and proud.

Later that day in the Earth Kingdom, the whole gang had finally met up outside a building that had music coming out of it, people were dancing.

"The reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara asked.

"June," Zuko pointed to the black dressed girl who was sipping at her tea and easily knocked over a guy twice her weight and three times her size.

"Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole," Sokka said as he remembered the girl that had paralyzed him and his friends.

"Mole?" Suki asked. "Her skin is flawless."

"She has this giant mole creatures she rides around on," Sokka explained as June started up another fight with another guy.

"Her shirshu," Zuko said. "It's the only animal that can track Aang and the girl's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding them,"

"I don't know who this June lady is but I like her," Toph grinned.

Elsewhere, Aang, Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember were waking up because of Momo. "What'd happened?" Jade asked daised.

At the same time, they all noticed they were in some kind of forest, on an island surrounded by water, completely alone. "Where are we?" Aang asked.


	57. Sozin's Comet Part 2

Sozin's Comet Part 2: The Old Masters Written:

Inside the Earth Kingdom club, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph were staring at June who was comfortable sitting down again and sipping her tea.

"Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yup, back in the good old days," Zuko said as they approached the girl.

"Oh great, it's Prince Pouty, where's your creepy grandpa and those girls?" June questioned.

"He's my uncle, he's not here, and the girls are half the reason we're here," Zuko said.

June smirked as she saw Katara, "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend," Zuko and Katara blushed embarrassed.

"I'm/She's not my girlfriend!" the two cried.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, I was only teasing," June shrugged. "So what do you want?"

"I need you help finding the avatar and guardians," Zuko said.

"Doesn't sound too fun," June huffed, sipping her drink.

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" Zuko demanded.

Outside, Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were busy growing at June's Shirshu who was growing back as their owners and friends walked out of the tavern.

"Nyla," June said, tossing her shirshu a large piece of meat. "Wose my little snuffly wuffly?" she asked in a baby voice. She jumped back when her pet tried to tongue her. "Okay, whose got something with the avatar and guardians scent on it,"

"I have Aang's staff," Katara said.

"And the girl's scarf," Sokka said, pulling the four scarfs out of a bag on Appa's back. Nyle sniffed the items and started sniffing the air as June climbed on. Nyla walked around in a circle and sat down putting his head under his paws.

"Well what does that mean?" Zuko demanded.

"It means your friends gone," June said.

"We know they're gone, that's why we're trying to find him," Toph said.

"No, I mean they're gone gone," June said. "They don't exist," the four looked at her, worried and confused.

On the island, Momo was currently chasing a squirrel up a tree. Aang and his guardians stood underneath the tree confused. "Where are we?" Aang asked.

"Seriously, one minute I'm falling asleep, then we're here," Aqua said.

"Maybe we're in the spirit world," Aang suggested.

"That can't be true, Momo can see us," Lin said.

"We can all be in the spirit world," Aang suggested and tried out his air bending but, "Nope, my bending works."

"Now what?" Jade asked.

"Maybe if we climb to the top of the island, we could figure out where we are," Aang said, turning to face the mountain like hill behind them.

Outside the tavern, "What do you mean they don't exist?" Sokka asked. "Do you mean they're…you know, dead?"

"Nope, we could find them if they were dead. It's a real head scratcher, see ya," June said, turning around.

"Helpful, real helpful," Toph said sarcastic.

"Wait, I have another idea," Zuko said. "There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the fire lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample."

Only minutes later did Zuko return, holding up Iroh's sweaty sandal. "You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked.

"I think it's sweet," Toph said as Zuko held up the sandal to Nyla's nose.

"Let's do this," June said, riding on Nyle as they raced into the forest.

"Hey, wait up!" Zuko cried. Zuko, Suki, and Toph climbed onto Appa, Sokka on Sapphire and Katara on Ruby before they flew after her. Finally, they stopped near the wall of Ba Sing Se.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se," Zuko realized.

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall," June said. "Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck," she said her farewell and quickly left on Nyla.

Zuko sighed annoyed, "It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn.

On the island, Aang, Momo, Aqua, Ember, Lin, and Jade stopped walking when they noticed something drawn on the ground, it was shaped like a hexagon.

"What is it?" Ember asked quietly.

"It's a hexagon," Aang said. "It doesn't look like normal rock," Lin tried to earth bend it but nothing happened.

"It's not made of earth?" Aqua asked.

"I wish we had some help right now, I wish I had Roku," Aang sighed.

"Aang," Jade said.

Then Aang realized what Jade was going to say. "I do have Roku," Aang said. Aang sat down, crossing his legs and meditation. The girls sat down around him in a circle sitting in the same position as their friend. Ember's eyes turned red, the whites and everything.

And slowly, Roku took place in front of Aang, in the guardians' circle. "You're right, Aang. All the past Avatars, all their experience and wisdom is available to you if you look deep inside yourself."

"So where are we Roku, what is this place?" Aang asked.

Roku looked around, "I…don't know?"

"Well that's just great," Jade huffed.

"But," Roku continued. "I see that you, Aang, are lost in more ways than one right now,"

"I am," Aang said. "I need to figure out what to do once I face the Fire Lord,"

Outside of Ba Sing Se, the group of five was currently sleeing but they wrong up when a ring of fire shot at them, circling their campsite, Toph's earth made tent fell back into the earth.

Above them appeared four people wearing white and blue uniforms. One of them was Sokka's swords master, Piandao, the second was Aang and Ember's ex-fire bending master, Jeong Jeong. The third member was Katara, Aqua, and Aang's water bending master, Pakku. The final member of the group was an old friend of Aang and the Guardians, Bumi.

"Well look whose here," Bumi said, snorting as he laughed. Sokka and Katara looked relieved and happy at who had found them. Suki, Toph, and Zuko just looked confused, unaware of who these men were.

On the island, "Everyone expects me to take the Fire Lord's life but I just don't know if I can do that.

Roku sighed and closed his eyes, "In my life, I tried to be disciplined and show restraint. But it backfired when Fire Lord Sozin took advantage of my restraint and mercy. If I had been more decisive and acted sooner, I could have stopped Sozin and stop the war before it started. I offer you this wisdom, Aang, Aqua, Ember, Lin, and Jade you must be decisive."

Ember's eyes turned back to normal as Roku disappeared, leaving them all feeling confused.

Outside Ba Sing Se, "What's going on?" Toph asked. "We're surrounded by old people."

"Not just any old people," Katara said. "These are great masters and friends of ours. Pakku," Katara bowed to her old master.

Pakku bowed back, "It is respectful to bow to an old master," Pakku held open his arms with a gentle look. "But how about a hug for your grandfather," Katara and Sokka looked shocked and surprised before Katara grinned.

"This is so exciting," Katara said, hugging her grandfather. "You and Gran-Gran must be so happy to have found each other again,"

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything," Pakku said with a calm smile while Sokka jumped in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp," Sokka said.

"You can still call my Pakku," the water bender master said, pushing Sokka off him.

"How about Grand Paku?" Sokka asked, grinning goofy like, forgetting for a moment that his girlfriend and her sisters and brother were missing.

"No," Pakku said, absolutely serious and Sokka pouted disappointed.

"And this was Aang and Ember's first fire bending teacher," Katara said, waving her hand at Jeong Jeong. Zuko stepped up and bowed.

"Jeong Jeong," Jeong Jeong introduced himself.

Sokka bowed before his old teacher, "Master Piandao," Sokka said.

"Hello Sokka," Piandao said, bowing back for his old student.

"Wait, how do you all know each other?" Suki asked.

"All old people know each other, don't you know that?" Bumi asked, snorting as he laughed.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society, a group that transcends the divisons of the four nations," Piandao explained.

"The Order of the White Lotus," Zuko realized, smiling.

"That's the one," Bumi said.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth," Jeong Jeong explained. "About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important,"

"It came from a Grand Lotus, you Uncle," Pakku said, turning to face Zuko. "Iroh of the Fire Nation,"

"Well that's who we're looking for," Toph said.

"Then we'll take you to him," Piandao said.

"Wait, someone's missing from your group," Bumi realized, looking at the four teens. "Someone very important, where's Momo?"

"He's gone," Sokka said. "And so is Aqua, Aang, Jade, Ember, and Lin,"

"Oh well," Bumi shrugged. "So long as they have each other, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about, let's go," Bumi slapped his hand onto the earth and a tall column of earth launched him into the air and over the wall as he laughed.

On the island, Aang and the guardians were still sitting cross legged and waiting for more advise. "Avatar Kyoshi, I need your wisdom," Aang said. Momo ran behind a tree scared, Lin's eyes turned earth green, white's and all as Kyoshi appeared before them.

"In my day," Avatar Kyoshi begin. "Chin the Conqueror threatened to throw the world out of balance. I stopped him and the world entered a great era of peace,"

"But you didn't really kill Chin, technically he fell to his own doom because he was too stubborn to get out of the way," Aang said.

"Personally, I don't really see the difference but I assure you, I would have done whatever it took to stop Chin," Avatar Kyoshi said. "I offer you this wisdom Aang, Aqua, Ember, Lin, and Jade, only justice will bring peace," she said as she finished, Lin's eyes returning to normal.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked Kyoshi," Aang huffed.

"Of course not, Kyoshi is hard headed, just like an earth bender," Lin said.

In Ba Sing Se, "So Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" Sokka questioned.

"Escape?" Bumi asked. "I didn't escape, everybody else escaped," he held up his arms. "There I was, back in Omashu, waiting for the right moment. I didn't know what or when but I knew I'd know it when I knew it. An eclipse that would do it,"

FLASHBACK:

Bumi had just escaped his earth coffin when he came to five fire benders. "What do you think you're doing?" one of the soldiers demanded. He threw out his fist, trying to fire bend, only he couldn't.

Bumi looked confused for a moment before realizing exactly why the man couldn't fire bend and he smiled, "Taking back my city. You've got no fire power and it's paback time,

A few minutes later, Bumi was riding into the city on a wave of earth. He jumped into the air and landed on the ground, earth bending a large column into the air. The earth cut straight through the pipes of a fire nation house in the making.

Bumi lowered his hands and the fire nation house was pushed away by the earth, a group of fire nation soldiers ran from the earth bending king. King Bumi went to work, destroying and pushing away the houses the fire nation had built in the already crowded city of Omashu. Fire Nation Soldiers ran from the city in hopes that they would escape.

Bumi looked up at the statue of Ozai as eight soldiers carrying weapons raced at him. He raised eight columns of earth that knocked them off their feet, than he made the columns of earth fly through the air. Two landed sticking out of the Ozai statue's eyes, two more landed in his nose, and the rest made a smile. Bumi grabbed the base of the statue and struggled with lifting it before he finally managed to knock it over, sending it crashing down through the city and out the gates.

Bumi laughed crazily, before taking a bite of genemite crystal.

END FLASHBACK:

"Wow, you took back your whole city by yourself," Suki said amazed.

"That's amazing," Jet said, he couldn't take a town, imagine what a bust a city would have been.

"So what about you guys?" Bumi asked. "Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse,"

Sokka and Zuko looked at each other, "Nah," Zuko lied.

"No, not really," Sokka shrugged. Yeah, as if Zuko standing up to his dad and deciding to join the gang and Sokka leading the invasion force was 'nothing'.

On the island, "I need to look deep inside myself," Aang sighed and tried again with another avatar.

Aang concentrated, Aqua's eyes turned completely blue as Avatar Kuruk, the last water tribe avatar, appeared. "I am Avatar Kuruk," the avatar said. "When I was young, I was always a 'go with the flow' kind of avatar. People seemed to work out their own problems and there were peace and good times in the world. But then I lost the woman I loved to Koh, the face stealer. It was my fault, if I had been more attentive and more active, I could have saved her. Aang, Aqua, Lin, Ember, and Jade, you must actively shape your own destiny and the destiny of the world,"

The avatar disappeared and Aqua's eyes turned to normal. "Well that was a bust," Ember huffed.

Inside Ba Sing Se, everyone had just entered a campsite with tents everywhere, it had earth walls surrounding it that Bumi bended out of the way so they could enter the campsite.

"Well here we are, welcome to old people camp," Bumi said as the others filed in behind him.

Zuko looked around urgently but couldn't find who he was looking for, "Where…where is he?" Zuko asked.

"Your uncle's in there, Prince Zuko," Piandao said, pointing to a larger tent on the other side of camp. Zuko slowly walked to the tent and was about to enter, but something stopped him and he sat down.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked from behind him.

"No, I'm not okay," Zuko confessed. "My uncle hates me, I know it," he said as Katara sat down next to him. "He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?"

"Zuko…you're sorry for what you did, right?" Katara asked.

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life," Zuko said.

"Then he'll forgive you," Katara said and Zuko looked at her. "He will," Katara nodded. Zuko looked back at the tent for a moment, took a deep breath before standing up and entering.

"Uncle," Zuko said quietly, his eyes closed. Then he heard a snore and opened his eyes to see his uncle spread out on a mat and peacefully sleeping. Zuko smiled softly and sat down next to him to wait for him to wake up.

On the island, "This is messed up, how come nobody is giving us real answers that may actually be of use to us?" Lin groaned.

"All these past Avatars, they keep telling me I'm gonna have to do it, they don't get it," Aang said as Momo climbed into his lap.

"Well Aang, maybe, maybe we just need someone who was raised like us," Jade suggested. "A monk,"

"You're right," Aang nodded. Momo jumped off his lap. Aang closed his eyes, Jade's eyes completely turned orange as the last air avatar appeared, Avatar Yangchen.

"I am Avatar Yangchen, young children,"

"Avatar Yangchen," Aang started. "The monks always taught me that all life is sacred. Even the life of the tiniest spider fly caught in its own web,"

"Yes, all life is sacred," Avatar Yangchen nodded, she too had been taught such lessons when she was but a child.

"I know, I'm even a vegetarian," Aang said, happy that one of the past avatars agreed with him. "I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever and I've only had to use violence for necessary defense and I've certainly never used it to take a life."

"Avatar Aang," Avatar Yangchen said. "I know that you're a gently spirit and the monks have taught you well. But this isn't about you; this is about the world,"

"But the monks taught me that I had to detach myself from the world so my sprit could be free!" Aang cried.

"Many great and wise air nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment," Avatar Yangchen explained. "But the avatar can never do it because your sole duty is to the world. Here is my wisdom for you, selfless duty called you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the world," she said and vanished, Jade's eyes turning back to normal and Aang dropped his head.

"I thought she was supposed to be on our side," Aqua sighed.

Aang raised his head, "I guess I don't have a choice," he said as his sisters turned to him. "I have to kill the Fire Lord,"

The next morning at camp, Zuko had spent all night sitting next to Iroh, patiently but nervously awaiting for him to wake up.

But slowly, Iroh stopped snoring as he woke up and slowly sat up, yawning and stretching. He only stopped when he noticed his nephew in his tent and Iroh turned his back to him.

Zuko took a deep breath and tried, "Uncle, I know you must have mixed feeling about seeing me. But I want you to know," tears started showing up in his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry, Uncle. I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did," tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. "I don't know how I can ever make it up to you but," he was cut off when Iroh grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug, Iroh smiling the entire time, his nephew had found his true path in life.

Zuko was still crying and asked, "How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me,"

"I was never angry with you, I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way," Iroh explained.

"I did lose my way," Zuko told him.

"But you found it again and you did it by yourself," Iroh said. "And I am so happy you found your way here,"

"It wasn't that hard uncle, you have a pretty strong scent," Zuko grinned.

On the island, Aang, Ember, Aqua, Lin, and Jade were waking up the next morning. "We're still here," Jade groaned, stretching her arms above her head.

"I was hoping it was a dream," Aqua yawned.

"Wait," Aang said, looking at something off the island.

"What is it, Aang?" Lin asked, sitting up.

"Is it just me or are those mountains getting bigger?" Aang asked. It was true and the mountains were coming closer and closer to the island.

"But how could that be?" Ember asked.

Aang looked into the water seeing the currents, "They're not getting larger, they're getting closer. The whole island is moving!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?" his guardians cried. But of course, Aang had to dive into the water, Aqua and Jade followed, leaving Lin and Ember to wait on the island.

Under the water, Aang, Aqua, and Jade's eyes widened as they noticed what exactly was making the island move the way it was. They resurfaced, climbing onto the island.

"You're never believe this!" Jade cried.

"It's amazing!" Aang exclaimed. "The biggest animal in the world! I've got to swim and find it's face!" Aang alone dove back into the water to try and see what animal it was as they came closer and closer to the mountains.

At the white lotus, the gang and Iroh were having breakfast. "Uncle, you're the only person other than the avatar who can possible defeat the fire lord,"

"You mean the Fire Lord?" Toph asked.

"That's what I just said," Zuko said.

"Hmmm," Uncle said, deep in thought.

"We need you to come with us," Zuko said.

Iroh sighed and lowered his food, "No, Zuko, it won't turn out well.

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help," Zuko insisted.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war," Iroh explained. "History would see it as just as more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the avatar to defeat the fire lord,"

"And then…then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asked.

"No," Iroh said. "Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor, it has to be you, Prince Zuko." Zuko looked at his uncle surprised.

"Unquestionable honor?" Zuko asked. "But I've made many mistakes,"

"Yes, you have," Iroh agreed. "You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed your own path. You restored your own honor and only you can restore the honor of the fire nation,"

Zuko slowly nodded, deep in thought, "I'll trry, Uncle,"

"Well what if Aang or the girls don't come back?" Toph asked.

"Sozin's comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us," Iroh said. "Aang will face the Fire Lord with help from Aqua, Lin, Jade, and Ember. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again.

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus," Suki realized.

"Yes, Zuko," Iroh said and his nephew turned to him. You must return to the fire nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you,"

"I can handle Azula," Zuko said confident.

"Not alone, you'll need help," Iroh said.

"You're right," Zuko said, turning around. "How would you like to help me put Azula in her place, Katara?"

"It would be my pleasure," Katara grinned.

"What about us?" Sokka asked gesturing to himself, Toph, Sokka, Jet, Haru, and Suki. "What's out destiny today?"

"What do you think it is?" Iroh questioned.

"I think that…even though we don't know where Aang or the girls are," Sokka said. "We need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet."

"And that means when they face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us," Toph said.

"Right, the girls and Aang won't be alone if they show up," Jet said. Iroh smiled.

Not long later, the gang was in pairs, riding on a giant lizard animal as they started to leave Ba Sing Se, followed by Appa, Ruby, and Sapphire. Zuko and Katara were going to ride on Appa. It was Suki and Toph, Jet and Haru," Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel-hound," Piandao said, handing Sokka a scroll. "The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey."

"Thank you maser," Sokka said and the two bowed. Piandao was surprised as Sokka hugged him before climbing onto the giant lizard.

"So, if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" Zuko asked his uncle before they left.

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se," Iroh pulled out a lotus title. "I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day. But Zuko, before you leave, I believe that you will need this in the nearby future," Iroh handed him a small wooden box. Zuko looked at it confused and opened it. His eyes widened slightly when he saw what it was.

Zuko turned and looked down at his uncle and smiled, closing the box before Katara could peek over his shoulder. "Thank you uncle,"

"Just don't forget it invite me," Iroh said waving them off.

"What'd he give you?" Katara asked.

"You might see one day," Zuko said, slipping the small box into his pocket.

"Goodbye General Iroh," Katara called over her shoulder.

"Goodbye, everyone," Iroh waved "Today, destiny is our friend. I know it," he said as Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby took into the air.

Meanwhile, Aang had just came face to face with the creature that was moving the island, a giant lion turtle, and the island…was really his shell with life growing on it.

"A lion turtle," Aang said when he resurfaced.

"No way," Ember said.

"It is," Aang nodded and turned back to speak to the lion turtle. "Maybe you can help us. Everyone, even my own past lives are expecting me to end someone's life but I don't know if I can do it,"

The Lion Turtle opened his mouth and spoke, "The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void," the lion turtle put a claw on Aang's forehead, the guardians watching. "But always yields to purifying light," Aang, Ember, Lin, Jade, and Aqua looked down at the lion turtle as they stepped onto the land where the mountains had been while Momo landed on Aqua's shoulder.

"Wait for him, he will come," the lion turtle said. The gang of five bowed to the lion turtle as he left back to sea.

Elsewhere that night at a volcano, Ozai stood in his armor. "It's time for the world to end in fire," Ozai spoke. "And time for a new world to be born from the ashes," Ozai looked up into the horizon as the sun sunk below the clouds.

On the island, Aang and the girls were watching a similar view. It was time for the final battle, for this hundred year war to end, and only one would win. But could they defeat Ozai and save the world?


	58. Sozin's Comet Part 3

Sozin's Comet, part 3: Into the Inferno:

Currently, Katara and Zuko were riding on Appa as they flew through the air, Sapphire and Ruby flying behind. "Zuko, don't worry, we can take Azula," Katara said.

"I'm not worried about her I'm worried about Aang and the others. What If he doesn't have the guys to take out my father?" What if he loses?"

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back with the girls, they have to,"

Inside the fire nation palace, Azula was currently having her hair combed and her feet scrubbed. A servant girl was kneeling next to Azula holding up a bowl of cherries for the princess to eat. Azula plucked a cherry out of the bowl and started to chew, she opened her eyes in surprised and spit a cherry stem into her hand.

"What am I holding?" Azula demanded, glaring at the servant girl holding the cherry bowl.

"A cherry pit, Princess," the servant girl replied quietly.

"Correct, and what day is this?" Azula asked.

"It is the day of your coronation," the girl said.

"Yes it is," Azula said and then said more angrily, "So please, tell me why on the most important day of my life, you decided to leave a pit in my cherry?" she demanded, throwing the cheery pit at the girl.

"It wasn't a decision," the servant girl lied. "It was just a small mistake,"

"Small?" Azula snarled. "Do you realize what could have happened if I hadn't sensed the pit in time?"

"I supposed you could have…choked?" the servant girl said as if asking a question.

"Yes." Azula nodded. "Then you understand the severity of your crime,"

The girl bowed her head to the floor, "I understand, Princess. Please, forgive me,"

"Oh very well, since this is a special day, I will show mercy," Azula said, not looking at the servant who smiled relieved, fearing that she was about to get a death sentence. "You are banished, leave this palace immediately," the girl looked shocked but slowly stood and walked out of the throne room. "What are you all looking at?" Azula snarled to the rest of the servants. "I have two feet that need scrubbing. And make sure you get in between the toes. I won't have my first day as Fire Lord marred by poor foot hygiene,"

Elsewhere, the lizard creatures carrying Sokka, Toph, Suki, Haru, and Jet were currently swimming. "It's weird to say, but the comet actually looks beautiful," Suki commented, looking into the reddening sky.

"But it's powers are abused by the fire nation," Jet sighed.

"Too bad the Fire Lord is about to use it to destroy the world," Toph said. Only minutes later did they land on shore. They reached a cliff but only saw the fire nation ships start to take off.

"Oh no," Haru gasped.

"We're too late!" Sokka cried. "The fleet's already taking off!"

"Then we're taking off too," Toph said. "Where's the closest airship?"

"It's right…" Before Sokka could finish, Toph had grabbed the back of his and Haru's shirts with one hand and Suki and Jet's with the other before stomping on the ground and throwing them into the air.

They flew through the air and landed on the catwalk of one of the airships, they groaned as Toph landed on top of them. They climbed to their feet before climbing up a ladder into the ship.

At the front of the fleet, Ozai stood on one of the aircrafs in his phoenix king armor with a wide grin, unaware of the trespasser's that had just climbed aboard.

In the Fire Nation throne room, Azula was sitting, surrounded by blue flames. The Dai Li were kneeling in front of her. "You sent for us, Princess?" One of the agents asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Actually," Azula said, extremely irritated, "Everything's not alright. Do you know how long it took you to get here?"

"A…few minutes, I guess," the agent said, unsure of what the problem was.

"Five, to be precise," Azula said. "In which time, an assassin could have snuck in, done aware with me and been on his merry way,"

"My apologies, Princess," the agent apologized.

"Is this how you plan to treat your new Fire Lord, with tardiness and disloyalty?" Azula demanded.

"The Dai Li would never betray you,"

"And I'm sure that's just what you told Long Feng before you turned against him and joined me," Azula snapped. "You're all banished!" the Dai Li Agents looked at her shocked.

"But…" one of the agents stuttered.

"Goodbye, please send in the next group on your way out,"

Meanwhile, on the airships, Sokka, Suki, Haru, and Jet were slowly sneaking up to a door. "Shh," Sokka whispered to them, telling everyone to be quiet.

Inside the room, the crew and captain looked up as they heard a knocking on the door, right before the door was kicked down to reveal the blind earth bender.

Just as quick as she kicked the door down, Toph dived on top of it, using metal bending to wrap the door around her like armor as a fire ball was thrown at her but she was unharmed before of the armor.

The captain was briefly surprised before he threw another fire ball at Toph but she dodged out of the way and kicked her leg, knocking the captian out of the way when the metal beneath him flew up, throwing him out through the ceiling.

One of the other men threw a fire ball at her but she used the metal to protect her like a shield, the fire bending was becoming stronger as the comet came closer with each passing second. Toph jumped out from behind the shield, knocking it to the side and used a pipe on the ceiling to pin one of the fire benders to the wall. Toph swung her legs and pinned the other fire bender with a large metal plate.

Toph managed to jump to the ceiling, clinging to it and crawling towards the front. There was only one fire bender left and he threw a fireball but it missed. Toph jumped down and got to her feet behind him. He spun, using a fire whip, but Toph blocked it with her metal covered arm.

The fire bender grabbed his arm in pain from where he had hit the metal and Toph used this distraction to punch him in the face. He flew through the door, between Suki and Sokka and Jet and Haru, hitting the wall behind them as Toph let her metal armor go.

"She took out all of them," Jet said wide eyed.

"That's how it's done," Toph smirked.

"She has to teach me how to bend metal," Haru said amazed. That kind of power could really come in handy.

"Good work Toph," Sokka commented. "Time to take control of the ship, take the wheel,"

"That's a great idea," Toph said sarcastic. "Let the blind girl steer the giant airship,"

"I was talking to Suki," Sokka said.

"That would make a lot more since," Toph said embarrassed.

"I'm surprised we didn't run into anyone," said Jet.

"That's right, what are we going to do about the rest of the crew?" Suki asked, taking the wheel.

"Take us down closer to the water, I've got an idea," Sokka said, grabbing a speaker. He coughed and deepened his voice to make it seem like he was the captain. "Attention crew, this is your captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hot cakes and…sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate,"

A few minutes later, all the crew was in the bomb bay looking around confused. "Hey, I'm Quin Lee," one of the fire benders introduced himself. "I work in communications,"

"Oh, hi," an engineer said. "I work down in the engine room. It's probably why we've never met before. Big airship, you know?"

"Huh," the fire bender said.

"Yep," the engineer said.

"So do you know whose birthday it is?" the fire bender asked.

Another fire bender walked over to them, "I can't believe the captain remembered my birthday!" he cried. "He really does care!" It was just after he said that that the bomb bay floor doors opened up, dropping everyone into the ocean.

In the control room, "Fire Lord Ozai, here we come," Sokka said as Suki drove them forward.

At the Fire Nation Palace, Azula stood at one of the pillars surrounding her throne, her tutors, Lo and Li walked over to the princess. "Azula, we heard what happened. Why have you banished all your servants?" Li asked.

"All your Dai Li Agents?" Lo continued.

"And the imperial fire benders?" Li finished.

"None of them could be trusted," Azula answered. "Sooner or later, they all would have betrayed me. Just like Mai and Ty Lee did,"

"Azula, we are concerned for you and your well-being," Li and Lo said.

Azula glared at the old twins, having another panic attack, "My father asked you to come here and talk to me?" Azula demanded. "He thinks I can't handle the responsibility of being Fire Lord. But I will be the greatest leader in Fire Nation history!"

"I'm sure you will, but considering everything that has happened today…" Lo started.

"Perhaps it's best you postponed your coronation," Li finished.

"What?" Azula snapped. "Which one of you just said that?" Lo and Li pointed at the other, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the princess's anger. "What a shame," Azula glared as she got an idea. "There's only one way to resolve this. You two must duel each other. I order you to fight an Agni Kai,"

"But…" Lo said.

"We're not fire benders," the twins said.

"Alright, fine," Azula huffed. She pointed at Li, "Lo, you're banished," she pointed at Lo, "Li, you can stay," then she walked away.

"But I'm Li," Li said confused. "So who's banished?" Lo shrugged.

Elsewhere, in Ba Sing Se, the White Lotus has gathered, "Ba Sing Se, the order of the white lotus is here," Bumi said.

Iroh looked up into the sky, "Only once every hundred years can a fire bender experience this kind of power," Iroh closed his eyes and took a large breath and let it out, a ring of fire appeared around their group. He breathed again and the fire grew larger and larger with each passing breath. Iroh opened his eyes and raised his arms. Iroh threw out his hands with a battle cry, the flames growing into a giant fire ball as he threw it. Iroh's fire ball completely destroyed the wall in front of them where Fire Nation tanks were.

Bumi hopped into action, stomping on the ground. Three stone platforms the order of the white lotus stood upon started too slid quickly to Ba Sing Se. Fire Balls were thrown at them but Iroh jumped off the stone platform and stopped the balls of fire.

Meanwhile, Pakku was jumping onto the roof of a nearby building. Pakku bended a huge wave of water over the building and onto the fire nation soldiers below him. Pakku turned the water into ice, freezing the soldiers where they stood.

Piandao slid down the frozen wave of water, slashing his sword over the end of the soldier's spears, shattering their weapons, Pakku was following close behind. They slid into another street and Pakku unfroze the water and used it to protect himself as a fire ball flew at him. The ice protection barrier was destroyed and when another fire blast almost hit the water bending master, Jeong Jeong was able to knock it off course as he ran down another street.

On the street he had just turned on, there was a line of tanks that started to fire when he came into view but Jeong Jeong stopped it with a fire wall as the tanks surrounded him. Jeong Jeong waved his arms, using a wall of fire and made the tanks go back, knocking a few over.

At the Fire Nation Palace, Azula stood in her room in front of a large mirror. Azula pulled her hair into a topknot and started to tie it with a red ribbon. Then she noticed her finger got caught in the knot. Azula, frustrated, yanked her finger out of her hair and grabbed a pair of scissors on the table.

"Alright hair, it's time to face your doom," Azula said. She grabbed her hair and started to furiously cut at it. When she was done, she was grinning insanely into the mirror, her hair a mess and uneven. She stopped grinning as an illusion in her own mind appeared as a reflection behind her in the mirror.

"What a shame, you always had such beautiful hair," Ursa, her mother, said.

"What are you doing here?" Azula demanded, glaring at the reflection.

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation," Ursa answered.

"Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me, you think I'm a monster," Azula said, hurt clearly in her voice.

"I think you're confused." Ursa said. "All your life, you used fear to control people. Like your friends, Mai and Ty Lee,"

"But what choice do I have?" Azula snarled. "Trust is for fools! Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me,"

"No, I love you," Ursa said. "Azula, I do," Azula's lips started to shake as tears fell from her eyes. She clenched a brush on her table. She screamed and threw it at the mirror with all of her strength, shattering the glass and her mother's image. Azula fell to her knees, breaking into wails of emotional pain.

Elsewhere, Ozai was grinning as he stood on his airship, unaware that the airship our friends had taken over was sneaking up from below.

"This isn't good," Haru said.

"We're not going to catch up to him in time," Sokka said.

"No," Suki said sadly. Jet slammed a fist into the wall as hate and anger were rolling off him in waves and showing in his eyes.

Ozai, meanwhile, smirked and raise his arms in the air. Ozai's flame grew bigger and bigger and he threw it down to the earth.

Elsewhere but nearby, Aang, Aqua, Ember, Lin, Jade, and Momo stood on two large pillars, Aang, Jade, and Ember on one, Lin and Aqua on the other, Momo on Aang's shoulder, could see the smoke from Ozai's attack.

"Momo, time for you to go," Aang said. Momo leaped off of Aang's shoulder and into the air, leaving them behind. The five looked at each other and nodded. Aang and Lin earth bended their pillars, their friends coming along for the ride, and heading towards the aircrafts.

Chunks of rocks hit Ozai's airship, catching his attention. A larger piece hit the airships engine, knocking them off balance causing Ozai to stumble. Because of the now smoking engine, the aircraft started to lower to the ground.

Ozai looked down where Aang and the Guardians stood. Aang gathered his energy together and threw a large fire blast at Ozai's ship, destroying the engine. Ozai looked at Aang surprised while the guardians started throwing attacks at the other aircrafts. Luckily, although they didn't know it, they didn't hit the one that held their friends inside.

Inside that one, "Aqua," Sokka gasped.

"Ember," Jet said relieved.

"Lin," Haru sighed.

"Jade," Suki said in the same breathless voice. They all stared at her. "What?" she shrugged. "Someone had to do it since Zuko wasn't here,"

Ozai removed his armor and cloak to burn and leave is chest bare. Ozai leaped off his aircraft and flew at them, using his fire bending to make him stay in the air.

Ozai landed on a nearby pillar, ready to fight, Aang and Ozai faced each other, ready to fight. His guardians stood nearby, ready to protect if needed. "After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, now the universe not only delivers you but four guardians as an act of providence,"

"Please, listen to me," Aang tried. "We don't have to fight. You have to power to end it here and stop what you're doing,"

"You're right," Ozai said. "I do have all the power in the world!" Ozai shot flames from his mouth and hands. Ozai jumped into the air and threw fire at Aang. Aang jumped over the attack and Aqua used water bending to put out the flames. Aang spun through the air and kicked a chunk of rock at Ozai but leaped away, using his fire bending.

While he was in the air, Ozai used a jet of fire but Aang did the same. Ozai kicked another fire ball and the attacks caused an explosion. Lin created a wall of earth to protect them before dropping the wall.

Inside their little aircraft, Sokka and Haru were cheering. "Shouldn't we be helping them?" Suki asked.

"The Fire Lord is Aang's fight, and the girls are there to make sure nothing goes wrong," Sokka explained. "We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the Earth Kingdom,"

"And how do we do that, Captain Boomerang?" Toph asked. "I can't see outside this floating hunk of metal and Haru can't earth bend in here,"

"Airship slice!" Sokka grinned as he got the idea. Everybody stared at him in utter confusion. Sokka took to the wheel and started pulling a few levers. He started to drive their aircraft and a nearby airship with fire benders stood. The fire benders threw a large wave of fire to the ground, causing heavy smoke to rise. The forest was covered in flames within seconds.

"That's a lot of fire, isn't it?" Toph asked she could smell the smoke.

"It's going to be a rough ride, we need to get to the top of this thing, fast," Sokka said, abandoning the wheel. He grabbed Toph's hand and ran, pulling her out. They were followed by Suki, Haru, and Jet.

"Then what?" Suki asked.

"Watch each other's backs and if we make it take far, I'll let you know," Sokka said.

"Yeah, that's reassuring," Jet scoffed as they climbed the ladder to the top. The aircraft started to go down, crashing into other ships. Once they reached the top, Sokka grabbed Toph's hand again and they started to run down the ship towards the front.

They had almost reached the end when the airship split in half. Sokka, Haru and Toph were on one hand, Suki and Jet on the other. "NO!" Sokka cried, unable to do anything but watch.

"Suki! Jet!" Haru cried.

But luckily, Suki and Jet were skilled enough to jump onto a nearby aircraft. "We're okay!" Jet shouted.

"Just finish the mission!" Suki yelled.

"Sokka, Haru, I think we've gotta…" Toph started.

"Jump!" the three shouted as another airship crashing into what was left of theirs. Sokka and Toph started to fall through the air, landing on an aircraft below them. Jet covered his head when crash pieces started falling on them while Sokka covered Toph with her body.

At the royal palace, Azula was kneeling at the top of the plaza steps, armor under her new fire nation robes, several fire sages stood behind her. The leader of the fire sages was holding the crown above Azula's head, about to put it on.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord," the sage stopped.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Azula snapped. But then she realized exactly why he had stopped. Appa, carrying Zuko and Katara, were landing behind them in the courtyard.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today," Zuko said, jumping off Appa. "I am,"

"You're hilarious," Azula broke into laughter.

Katara jumped off Appa and next to Zuko, "And you're going down,"

"Wait," Azula stood. "You want to be Fire Lord? Fine, let's settle this. Just you and me, brother, the showdown that was always meant to be, Agni Kai!"

"You're on," Zuko said, Katara looked at him surprised and Azula gave a sadistic smile.

"What are you doing?" Katara hissed. "She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both so she is trying to separate us,"

"I know," Zuko said, strangely calm. "But I can take her this time,"

"But even you admitted to your uncle that you needed help facing Azula," Katara insisted.

"There's something off about her, I can't explain but she's slipping," Zuko said. "And this time, no one else has to get hurt."

Barely minutes later, Zuko and Azula were facing in different directions in the courtyard, kneeling on the ground. Together, they rose and faced the other as Azula tossed off her robes. Brother and sister would fight and only one would win.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way," Azula said, getting into her bending stance.

"No, you're not," Zuko said, falling into his stance.

Azula made blue fire appeared and threw them at her brother with intent to kill. However, Zuko bended two waves of fire from his hands. Blue and red fire met in the center. Azula ran forward as the fire vanished and kicked a wave of fire towards Zuko.

Elsewhere, the guardians watched closely as Aang deflected a fire attack from Ozai. This was Aang's destiny and they couldn't interfere…not unless something went wrong. Aang used earth bending to make a small boulder move in front of him, and kicked it at Ozai who dodged and kept kicking fire at Aang.

Aang leaped onto another rock to avoid the fire and Aang used water bending to destroy a fireball thrown at him. Ozai attempted another attack but Aang jumped to the top of a waterfall. Ozai ran after him, shooting fire from his feet. Aang jumped out of the way quickly. Ozai flew at him but Aang used a boulder to protect himself.

Aang spun around and created a small tornado to protect himself from the fire Ozai attacked with. Aang slid down the side of a pillar, Ozai shooting fire after him. Aang leaped out of the way onto another pillar and used air bending to throw the other one at Ozai.

However, Ozai dodged it and threw a large fire ball at Aang, causing him great surprise. Aang managed to raise him hands in an attempt to block the attack, the fire split and flew on either side of him. Aang winched as he flew back and was slammed into the rocks behind him, falling onto a ledge.

Ozai flew after Aang, landing on the ledge nearby. Aang jumped to his feet, using the earth to create armor around him. Ozai threw streams of fire at Aang, pushing him to the edge of the ledge, but he was unharmed because of the earth made armor. Ozai swung his arm, trying to hit Aang with a fire blast.

Aang leapt out of the way, getting rid of his stone armor. Aang flipped through the air, throwing a strong wind attack at Ozai. Ozai jumped to the side and started preparing a lightning attack. When he landed on his feet, Ozai shot his lightning attack at the air bender. Aang looked at the lightning coming closer with fear on his face, but then he created a protection tornado around him. Ozai tried again but this one missed. Ozai and Aang started what seemed like a game of tag, Ozai kept shooting lightning but Aang kept dodging.

But there was one bolt of lightning that he couldn't dodge, and so he took the chance. Aang lifted a finger, winching in pain as he absorbed the lightning. Aang let it flow through his body like Zuko had showed him and Ozai looked at him fearfully when Aang pointed a finger at him ready to redirect it, a shot that would truly kill him.

However, at the last second, Aang moved his hand and redirected the lightning into the sky. Aang fell to the ground exhausted. Ozai smiled, more like a smirk, and kicked a blast of fire out of his foot at the avatar. But Aang was faster and created a stone wall to protect him but he was still weak so the fire ball easily went through the wall.

"AANG!" Aqua cried as he tumbled towards the bottom of the waterfall. If you added a storm, then this would have been just like the time that caused them all to freeze for a hundred years.

Aang, underwater, realized this as well and quick used water bending to create a large wave, bringing him back up to Ozai.

At the palace, Azula and Zuko were still going at it, even after catching a nearby building on fire. Zuko threw another fire punch, but it hit Azula's fire punch in the center of the field, and then they stopped.

Azula looked behind her at the plaza where she was supposed to be crowned, the plaza that was now on fire thanks to Zuko's attack. Azula turned back to her brother, anger on her face as she swung a whip of blue fire at him. However, just before the attack could hit, Zuko spun in a circle to dodge and created a wall of fire that split Azula's attack into two.

Azula was crouched on the ground, breathing hard. She had no idea it would take this much energy, energy she didn't have, to defeat her banished older brother. Azula glared at her brother, sheer determination shining in her eyes. Zuko punched two large fire balls at Azula, they came together, creating one larger fireball.

Azula looked wide eyed at the large ball coming at her but she just barely dodged, using her fire bending and then throwing two large blue fireballs at Zuko. Zuko flung himself into the air to avoid the attack.

Azula went flying over the ground, avoiding a fireball Zuko threw. Azula threw her own ball Azula started to circle him, using her fire bending. Zuko created a sphere to fire around him as a protective barrier. He tried to attack Azula but she was too fast. He started shooting fire balls but Azula kicked her leg, making a powerful ring of fire. Azula flew forward, attempting to block an attack from Zuko, but she was too slow and fell, rolling across the ground. Azula cried out in pain, struggling to stand. Her hair had fallen loose in the battle and was now messily surrounding her face as she struggled to breath.

"No lightning today?" Zuko mocked. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" he asked as Katara ran up behind him.

"Oh, I'll show you lightning!" Azula snarled. Her fingers started to crackle with electricity, Zuko shifted into his stance, prepared to redirect the attack. Azula's eyes flickered between Zuko and Katara and smirked. At the last second, she changed her position, moving her hand and shot the lightning at Katara.

Katara's eyes widened, she was frozen, unable to move as the lightning came closer and closer to her. "NO!" Zuko cried, rushing in front of her and the lightning. There was a flash of light as Zuko absorbed the lightning. Katara was shocked, that Zuko had jumped in front of her to protect her. Zuko hit the ground, the lightning shooting from his other arm and shot in the sky. Zuko was on the ground, twitching as left over electricity few through his body.

"Zuko!" Katara cried, rushing to his side. There was a huge hole in the center of his shirt, revealing a large new red scar. Before Katara could reach the prince, another bolt of lightning struck in front of her, vigorously hitting the ground. Azula was struggling to her feet, she couldn't stand upright and she started to laugh.

Elsewhere, Ozai was going after Aang who was using water bending to reach the shore from the center of the lake. Aang stumbled, falling on the ground. The Guardians were busy trying to get Sokka and the others to land the hot air balloon without crashing something.

Aang bended earth over him as Ozai walked over. "You're weak!" Ozai sneered. "Just like the rest of your people. They did not deserve to exist in this world, in my world. Prepare to join them. Prepare to die!" He raised his arms, throwing a powerful fire blast. Aang was tense, a few pebbles few out of place, but the rock shield was still standing.


	59. Sozin's Comet Part 4

Avatar Aang: (A/N: Sorry if this isn't the greatest detail about this episode. I've only seen this episode once or twice before)

"Come on out." Ozai commanded. A rock ball shook hard. "Avatar, Guardians, you cannot hide in there forever." Aang, Jade, Aqua, Lin, and Ember cringed and shook.

In the airships, a long fire bender shot flames to the ground. Sokka was running across of one of the aircrafts after destroying a few more before. He grabbed Toph's hand, pulling her along behind him.

"Toph, metalbend the rudder so it's jammed in the turning position!" Sokka cried. "The ship will spiral and slam into the others!"

"Got it," Toph said. She moved Sokka out of her way and pulled back the metal plates to create a hole they could squeeze through.

Sokka and Toph braced themselves as a series of events happened that caused a few of the nearby airships to crash. "Have I ever mentioned how sweet it is that you invented metal bending?" Sokka smiled widely.

"You could stand to mention it more." Toph said. A trapdoor opened and a fire bender stuck his head out. Sokka grabbed Toph's arm and they took off running, barely missing a fire ball.

Toph, Haru and Sokka jumped off the airship and Sokka pulled his sword out, stabbing his sword into the airship to slow down their fall. Sokka looked at the sword with fear that they could fall any second, Toph who was hanging form his other hand screamed. She'd never been so terrified. Haru was clutching onto Sokka's wrist, just above Toph's hand.

The water tribe warrior and the earth benders were flung off the ship and Sokka trapped his sword. Luckily, they landed on a beam nearby. Toph almost fell off and pulling Haru with her, but Sokka grabbed her hand before she could.

"Hang on guys!" Sokka cried, ignoring the pain in his leg.

"Just don't let go!" Haru cried.

"Aye Aye caption!" Toph shouted back up, her hair flying around her face in the wind. A fire bender on an aircraft prepared to attack. Another fire bender on the other side of them got ready as well.

Sokka slowly pulled his boomerang out the sheath and used the leg that wasn't hurt to kick up the hilt of his sword. Sokka threw the boomerang and caught his sword. Sokka managed to attack the fire bender and he fell, only for his harness did he not fall to his death.

Sokka looked over the edge of the ledge to see the sword plunging to the earth. "Bye Space Sword." Sokka said sadly.

More fire benders started showing up. Toph nearly fell as her hand slipped from Sokka's but he caught a tight grip on her fingers before she could fall.

"I don't think boomerang is coming back," Sokka called down.

Toph looked up with tear filled eyes and said, "It looks like this is the end." Sokka looked confused when the fire benders suddenly ran off. Another airship was heading straight towards them. The airship slammed into another. Sokka, Haru and Toph fell off the ledge and onto the roof of another airship beneath them. Sokka grabbed onto his hurt leg in pain.

"How did that happen?" Toph asked. "Did boomerang come back?"

Sokka looked up to see Suki and Jet were hanging from the airship by a harness. "No, Suki and Jet did." Sokka smiled. Although he didn't feel anything romantic for the girl, she was still a great friend.

Elsewhere, Lin threw a large boulder at Ozai that Ember had put on fire. Ozai used a fireball of his own to throw it out of range. The flames from Ozai stretched seven feet tall.

"Aang!" Jade cried as he was thrown into a pile of boulders. Aang's eyes and tattoo's started to glow and he jumped out. He stood in front of his guardians and Ozai threw a wall of fire at Aang. Aang stopped the fire and threw a gust of air at him and The Phoenix King was thrown back.

Ozai rolled, slamming into a pillar. Aang slowly stalked towards Ozai. Ember, Jade, Aqua, and Lin watched closely, guarded. Jade put a hand on her engagement necklace as a comfort, hoping Zuko was okay. Aang blew a stream of fire out of his mouth and into the air, one from each of his hands, and one from each of her feet. A circle of air surrounded and he started moving up towards the sky. Jade stood in front of him to the left, Aqua stood in front of him to the right, Lin stood behind him to the left, and Ember stood behind him to the right. Jade's eyes were glowing orange, Aqua's blue, Lin's green, and Ember's red.

Aang slowly lowered himself in front of Ozai. Aang waved his hand and Ozai was flung away. Ozai through a fire ball at the sphere but Aqua waved her hand and put it out, protecting Aang. Ember through a fire ball and Ozai was thrown back. Lin and Aang made bullets made out of earth and through them to rock pillars.

Elsewhere, Zuko was laying on the floor, flames danced around him and he struggled to get up. He thought of Jade and managed to climb to his knees.

Katara ran towards Zuko, making a water glove around her hand, she shielded herself from Azula's attack. Azula laughed all crazy like, gathering the lightning around her.

Zuko weakly climbed to his feet while Katara ran around, trying to dodge Azula's attack. "I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu, if you don't mind!" she cried, throwing a powerful bolt of lightning from her hand and Katara blocked with a stream of water. Azula threw two more blasts of fire.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!" she laughed. Katara hid behind a pillar as Azula struck it with her lightning, destroying it. Katara gasped horrified, wondering if she'd make it out alive.

Katara looked up determined, Katara raised her arms, bending the water from a nearby fountain. Azula attacked but Katara dodged. Katara ended up stepping on a drain, water flowed in a drain.

Katara picked chains off the ground, she had a plan. "There you are, filthy peasant!" Azula cried when Katara ran over. Katara narrowed her eyes determined. Azula narrowed her eyes, hatred in them. Katara attacked but Azula dodged, rolling over the drain.

She stood on the drain and went to attack but Katara bended the water from the drain, freezing Azula and herself. Katara let out a breath, unfreezing herself, before chaining Azula to the drain before unfreezing the fire princess.

Zuko moaned from his knees and Katara ran over to him. She rolled him over, pulling his robes apart so she could see his wound. Katara covered her hand in a water glove and pressed it to the wound, the water started to glow. Zuko's face was in pain before he relaxed. He weakly opened his eyes and looked into her baby blues.

"Thank you, Katara." Zuko whispered.

Katara's eyes got teary and she helped him up. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." She said. They turned to Azula who was fighting against her chains, fire bending from her mouth. She broke into tears.

Meanwhile, Aang was fighting one on one with Ozai. The guardians stood in a line behind him, ready to step in when they were needed. Aang currently in the avatar state, in a circle of air, throwing five streams of fire at Ozai who just barely to dodge. Ozai landed on a pillar and threw out his own fire. Aang threw up him arm and shot streams of water and a gust of air. Ozai's and Aang's attack collided and Aang tried to chase Ozai down and it was obvious that Ozai was getting worried.

Ozai started to shake as Aang made water cover Ozai's body. Ozai was flung back and landed harshly on his back. Aang started to lower his-self down to Ozai, the guardians staying near but out of range.

Aang held out his arm and clenched his fist. Ozai's body was covered in earth, his head tightly bound to the ground so he couldn't move. "Fire Lord Ozai," Aang said in a dark voice, his voice mixed in with every other previous avatar. "You and your forefathers have devasted the balance of this war and now, you shall pay the ultimate price. Aang waved his arm and send all the elements at Ozai. But that was when his arrows stopped glowing, the elements fell harmlessly down to the ground, and Aang lowered himself down. The guardians now ran over, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

"No, I'm not going to end it like this," Aang said.

"Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak," Ozai smirked.

"The avatar weak?" Ember asked as Aang locked Ozai in stone. Aang closed his eyes. A white bluish light appeared in Aang's eyes and mouth, an orange light moved out of Ozai. Everyone was unsure of what exactly was happening.

Ozai tried to attack when it was over and he was broken from his rock prison, but nothing happened. No fire bending. "What…what did you do to me?" Ozai demanded. Ember could feel the fire leaving his body. He would no longer be able to hurt another because of it.

"I took away your fire bending," Aang explained. "You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone again," Aang turned to the forest that was on fire and raised his arms. His tattoos started to glow as water flooded in, smothering the fire.

Aang stood on a pillar the guardians each stood on one pillar each, watching as the hundred year war finally ended. Momo flew through the air and landed on Aang's shoulder as them and the four guardians watched.

Suki and Toph were carrying Sokka with his arms around their shoulders. "Sokka!" Aqua exclaimed, rushing to his side, taking Suki's place in holding him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sokka nodded. "I'm glad you're okay. You guys did it! You should have seen yourselves, it was amazing!" He pulled away from Aqua and Toph and made several punches. "Pshoom, pfoom, pfoom, phish, whom! And then the fire lord was all like, eugh eh eh eh eugh aye!"

Suki looked down at Ozai's body resting against a rock. "So, did you, you know…finish the job?" Suki asked.

"I'm still alive," Ozai glared, his eyes snapping open and Suki jumped back.

"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance," Aang explained. "I took his bending away,"

Toph , Jet, Haru and Sokka looked at him wide eyed. "Wow, who taught you that?" Toph asked.

"A giant lion turtle," Aang, Aqua, Jade, Lin, and Ember said at the same time.

Toph crossed her arms and huffed, "You guys have the craziest adventures when you disappear."

Sokka limped over to Ozai and said mockingly, "Well look at you buster. Now that your fire bending is gone, I guess we should call you the 'Loser Lord!'"

"Don't taunt him," Lin said.

Ozai struggled to stand, "I am the Phoenix King!" he wailed, only to fall back on the ground.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to offend you 'Phoenix King of getting his butt whupped!'" Toph exclaimed.

"Yeah," Suki smirked. "Or how about king of the guys who…don't win," everyone just stared at her.

"Leave the nicknames to us honey," Toph said.

Above them in the sky, the comet flew off into the distance and disappeared, not to reappear again for several years.

The next day, Zuko was busy talking with Ember, trying to learn what he could for what he planned on doing later and Ember was helping him plan. He didn't want Jade to know just what it was yet. He grabbed his bandaged side, hidden by his robes. Zuko wore the ceremonial robes for the ceremony being held today, celebrating the end of the world. Ember wore similar robes but less loose to bring out her figure. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her bangs on one side of her face.

"Do you need another healing lesson with Aqua or Katara?" Ember asked concern.

"No, I'm fine," Zuko said, straightening up.

"Everything okay, over here?" Jade asked, walking around the corner. She too, wore robes like Ember's but in orange.

"Yeah, just discussing things," Ember explained.

"Well come on, everyone's waiting," Jet said, coming up behind Jade.

On the platform overlooking the coronation, Duke was reuniting with Toph. Pipsqueak, Hippo, and The Boulder watched on from nearby, Jet was also out there, not believing he was really here, and this war was over, and he was in love with the girl who could control fire. Haru had also reunited with his father and Lin was shaking his hand as Haru introduced her. Katara, Aqua, and Sokka who had a crutch around his broken leg was looking for their father when they sat him talking to Bato, the family of three reunited.

"I heard what you two did," Hakoda said. "I am the proudest father in the world. And your mother would be proud to," Katara touched her smile as tears gathered in her eyes. Aqua smiled as the family was together again. Zuko, Jade, Aqua, Lin, Ember, Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Aang, this was their own little family and it was just going to get bigger.

"There's my favorite warriors," Sokka said as the Kyoshi warriors showed up, Suki in the lead, face paint and all.

"So how does it feel to be in uniform again?" Aqua asked.

"It feels great!" Ty Lee exclaimed, jumping in front of them. She also wore a kyoshi uniform with face paint covering.

"It's okay, she's one of us now," Suki explained.

"Yeah, the girls and I really bonded in prison," Ty Lee stated. "And after a few chi blocking lessons, they said I could join their group," she wrapped her arms around two of the warriors. "We're going to be best friends forever!"

Inside the coronation building, Zuko, Jade, and Ember had been joined by Lin and Aqua and were currently walking over to where Aang sat, wearing an orange outfit, a monk's robes, he even wore a necklace similar to the one he gave Monk Gyatso."

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down and now…" Zuko stopped.

"And now we're friends," Aang smiled.

"Yes…we are friends," Zuko nodded.

"And you're in love with an air bender," Lin giggled, Zuko and Jade turned red.

"Hey, look at Jet, he's in love with Ember and remember when we first met Jet, he hated fire benders," Aqua said. Ember turned red.

"I can't believe a year ago, we were still frozen in a block of ice," Aang said. "The world's so different,"

"We've all changed for the better, we grew up and changed the world," Ember said.

"And it's going to be even more different when we build it together," Zuko said, causing a group hug to happen. Zuko pulled open a curtain and they followed him out onto a platform where the people stood separated into four groups, hopefully, as time went on, those groups wouldn't be in different groups but blended together without a care. The groups were swamp benders, water tribe warriors, earth benders, and the fire nation citizens.

A fire sage rung a gong three times and Zuko bowed in respect as the crowd started to cheer. Zuko raised his hand to the crowd, "Please, the real hero is the Avatar and the Guardians," he said, moving aside so Aang and the girls could step up. The crowd started to cheer again and they could clearly see their friends and family cheering in the front row.

"Today, the war is finally over," Zuko said as the crowd quieted. "I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the fire nation and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the war scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's and Guardian's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace,"

Zuko knelt down and let the Fire Sage put the fire lord diadem, crown, on his head. "All hail!" the fire sage said. "Fire Lord Zuko!" he shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Zuko, what are we doing?" Jade laughed as he pulled her down an abandoned hallway about an hour later. Then she realized he was nervous about something…he looked scared. "Zuko…are you alright?" Jade asked as he stopped them, a portrait of Fire Lady Ursa was hung on the wall next to them. "You know you can tell me anything,"

"Um, well…" Zuko's hands started to sweat. "Jade, um…"

"Yeah?" Jade asked.

"Um…We've known each other for a long time," Zuko said, waving his hands. Jade just kept staring at him in utter confusion. "And we'll…I known we've didn't get along in the beginning and then that whole thing in Ba Sing Se which was the worst mistake of my life, but we've put that behind us. And when that guy at the Ember Plays was hitting on you, I got jealous and I hate it when you're not near me. And it was torture not knowing if you were safe enough and the feeling of not being able to protect you. I'm really happy that we got to know each other and we're dating and it's been a year since we've met and…"

"Zuko, you're not making any sense,"

Zuko just kept talking as if he wasn't hearing her, "And I couldn't imagine my life with anybody else and I don't want anybody else," Zuko stumbled for his pocket, pulling a small wooden box out. "And will you be my wife?" he finished, opening the box to reveal a fire nation engagement necklace. It was on a black ribbon with a golden trim, and carried a blood red stone with the fire insignia carved into it.

Jade stared at it and Zuko kept talking nervously, "Well you don't have to decide now, you can always think over it,"

"Yes," Jade nodded.

"And you could always talk it over with the girls or something and…" Zuko kept rambling.

"Yes," Jade repeated.

"This necklace has been passed down to the men in my family for generations, my mother last owned it but left it behind when she left and I hope you'll think about accepting it and,"

"Zuko!" Jade snapped loudly, putting her hands over his that was still holding the box. He looked surprised at her sudden outburst and looked down at her, worry and confusion and nervousness all mixed in on his face. "I've done said it twice and I'll say it again," Jade said, her hazel eyes staring into his golden ones. "Yes, I will marry you,"

"Y-you will," Zuko stuttered. Jade nodded. A wide grin spread across his face and he did a very un-Zuko like yell of excitement and happiness. He lifted her up, spinning her around, Jade laughed as he set her back on her feet, and pulling her into a deep kiss. Abandoning the box Iroh had kept it in and he gently tied the necklace around her neck as she held back her hair. They were getting married. Last year if anybody had told Zuko he would fall in love and be engaged to an air bender, he'll probably punch them in the face. If anybody told Jade that she would marry the prince of the fire nation who had tried to hunt and capture her little brother and sisters, she would have air bended them into a tree. But now, they couldn't be happier. The couple kissed one more time, now as an engaged couple and soon…a married one.

A few minutes later, Jade had rushed off to tell their friends but Zuko was walking into the fire nation prison, stopping at one of the cells. Inside, Ozai was leaning against the wall, looking the exact opposite of the proud ruler he once was.

"I should count myself lucky," Ozai said as he saw his son standing outside his new home. "The new fire lord has graced me with his presence in my lonely prison cell,"

"You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life," Zuko said and Ozai huffed. "Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life," Zuko continued. "It put my on the right path; I probably never would have met Jade, at least not fall in love with her, and perhaps your time in here can do the same."

"Why are you really here?" Ozai demanded.

"Because you are going to tell me something," Zuko knelt down in front of the cell. "Where is my mother?"

At Ba Sing Se, everyone was finally relaxing for the first real time in months, without having to worry about the war. Appa, Sapphire, and Ruby were calmly resting outside Iroh's tea shop who was currently playing the Sungi Horn. Zuko, Ember, and Jade were wearing their tea serving uniforms, Zuko and Jade were joking around and laughing as they served the tea while Ember was sitting happily on Jet's lap, his arms wrapped around her. Lin and Haru were even having a decent conversation that obviously included a blushing Lin.

Toph had her feet perched on a table, wearing a new outfit as she took a cup from Zuko who had a tray of tea with him, passing it around. Aang was wearing a new monk's outfit and was making an air ball go up and down while Momo tried to grab it. Sokka was at a table and painting something that he wouldn't let Aqua see until he was done. Mai and Suki were playing a game of Pai Sho while Katara watched.

Zuko walked over to the game holding out the tray and Katara took a cup. Mai and Suki were too involved in their game to care about their cup of tea. "Zuko, stop moving!" Sokka suddenly cried. Everyone spun and looked at him surprised. "I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting so we always remember the good times together," he stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on his artwork.

"So that's what you've been doing," Aqua said.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka," Katara said. Everyone crowded around behind him to see the painting that looked like a small child would have done. "Why did you give me Momo's ears?" Katara asked, looking at her widely drawn hair.

"Those are your hair loopies," Sokka said.

"My hair does not look like that," Lin said over his shoulder.

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine," Zuko said, looking at his super spiky hair.

"At least your hair doesn't look like a plank of wood," Jade said.

"I look like a man,' Mai said.

"And why did you paint me fire bending?" Suki asked.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way," Sokka explained. Momo started to chatter.

"Oh, you," Aang said. "Think you can do a better job, Momo?"

"Probably could," Ember muttered.

"Hey!" Sokka protested.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore," Iroh protested as Aang walked outside to be with the other animals of their family.

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Aang could here Toph cried, throwing her arms into the air, their family burst out laughing. Looking over his shoulder when the door opened, Katara walked out, still dressed in a green earth kingdom robe, a pink flower in her hair. Katara was blushing, putting a hand on Aang's shoulder, the benders hugged.

Katara leaned down and kissed him. Aang smiled into the kiss and pushed back.

Don't worry, still one more chapter left, to see what happens to this family of friends.


	60. The End and The Beginning

Not sure if this turned out great and it's pretty short but it's okay. Tell me what you think of my last chapter of Avatar Aang. But have no fear, Avatar Korra's destiny is about to start.

Fifteen years had passed since the war ended, things were the same, but they were also very different. It wasn't a surprise that some gangs and revolutions started over the fire nation of those who wanted Ozai back on the throne but they were taken care of. The hearts of the people were still slowly opening, as the fire nation, earth kingdom, and water tribes started to mingle and come out more but it was still hard to erase a hundred years of pain, war and suffering.

But as time went on, a new generation was born, those who did not know of the pain their parents and grandparents and even great grandparents had went through. They opened schools so the new generations from all the nations could come and learn together without hatred. But still, the parents of this new generation weren't thrilled and most still hated the fire nation but with the way things were going, maybe someday, people will be able to forget and forgive and the fire nation no longer be the enemy.

But for our family, the ones who did whatever they could to end the war, their family had done nothing but grown even bigger, "Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl about seven years old ran through the halls of the palace. This was the youngest daughter of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Jade. Jade and Zuko had gotten married nearly a year after they gotten engaged. They had two weddings within the same month. The first was in front of the fire nation and its citizens while the second one was more private inside the palace, with all their friends and family.

The little girl currently running around the halls had her father's black hair it was long and fell to just below her waist. Her eyes were the same hazel coloring of her mother's. This little girl had been known as Ursa, and was a gifted fire bender, she had been named after Zuko's mother, Zuko's mother who had been found alive living in a small earth kingdom ten years ago.

Ursa was being chased by her older brother and sister. The eldest was a boy about fourteen years old his name was Lu Ten, named after Zuko's cousin who had died in the war when he was a child. Lu Ten was a skinny young boy with short brown hair and his father's golden eyes. Lu Ten was a powerful air bender and working on becoming a master, being trained by his mom and Uncle Aang when he visited.

The third child was twelve and she was named Janelle, after Jade's first birth mother. Janelle was a small child, obviously smaller than her brother but bigger than her sister. Janelle had hair that was a dark brown and golden eyes with grey sparkles if you looked close enough. The whole family was surprised when Janelle turned five and they quickly learned that she was both a fire bender and an air bender.

With three children, all underage, all benders, while ruling a kingdom, it could get pretty busy but their parents wouldn't have it any other way.

As Ursa raced outside the palace and into the garden, holding a doll wearing an air nation outfit, followed by her siblings, Ursa squealed as her father suddenly showed up around the corner and picked her up. Ursa giggled and her father laughed, the mother of the family rushing over.

Zuko and Jade hadn't changed much themselves in fifteen years. They were now around their thirties, they gotten taller, Zuko had gotten more muscular while Jade had gotten more lean but was very powerful. Their eyes sparkled with happiness and wisdom they had gain from their age and their experience in seeing a war at their age and being the ones to stop it.

"Look!" Janelle cried, pointing up at the sky. Today was their fifteenth reunion. Every year, on the anniversary of the day they run the war, the whole family would put a week aside for time to have a family reunion, let the kids play with their cousins, they always had fun doing it. It was so that their family would never grow apart.

In the air, Appa and Sapphire were flying and landed on the ground in front of them. Appa was carrying Aang and Katara's family. Aang and Katara had gotten married ten years ago and currently had two children and Katara, as Aang helped her off Appa, was obviously heavily pregnant with a third.

"Well look whose pregnant again," Jade laughingly joked, hugging her sister in law around her pregnant stomach. Katara and Aang's two children, ten year old Kya the second, and twelve year old Bumi, laughed, jumping off Appa and running to start a game of tag with the children. Both of their children were air benders and it wouldn't be surprising if years and years after all of them, they the air kingdom's would be greatly repopulated.

Sapphire then landed next to Appa, Sapphire had been staying in the South Pole, often traveling between their and Kyoshi Island, with Aqua and Her family. Sokka quickly climbed off Sapphire, helping Aqua off as she carried their newborn baby girl, Kanna and then helped his four year old boy Hakoda.

Hakoda looked around shyly, "Why don't you go join the games with your cousins, Hakoda," Aqua suggested gently.

"But I got to protect you mommy, and my sissy," Hakoda pouted.

"Well young man, you're still a child," Sokka said, kneeling next to his son. "And besides, we're safe here, I think I can protect my daughter and wife," Hakoda slowly nodded and walked over, only to get tagged by Bumi. Ever since Sokka had told him the story about how they saved the world a few weeks ago, Hakoda had been insisted on being a warrior like his father and protect his mommy and sissy, considering he was in his girls are weak and need to be protected phase.

The adults happily chatted as they caught up on everything while their children ran in around them. "Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Jade, the Kyoshi Warriors are here," one of the guards announced.

"Send them out," Zuko said. Not all the Kyoshi Warriors ever came, only three of them. Suki, Ty Lee, and Mai. Mai became a Kyoshi Warrior about two years after the war ended, although she absolutely refused to wear the outfit. Suki had gotten married only a few years ago and was trying for a child. Ty Lee was engaged to an Earth Bender from Kyoshi. Mai was currently being chased after/on and off again dating with an Earth Kingdom noble from Omashu who was learning knife fighting for hours every day so he can impress her and be able to protect her and hope that she'll finally say yes to an engagement.

Not long past before Jade was shoved onto Suki when a little girl around five ran past. The little guy was Serena, Jet and Ember's youngest daughter. They had gotten married about four years after the war ended. Serena had Jet's messy brown hair that surrounded her childlike face with Ember's golden brown eyes.

Following her was Serena's sixteen year old sister, Angelic. Angelic had waist length dark hair, Ember's hair, and Jet's serious brown eyes. Jet and Ember stood behind their daughter while she left to talk to Lu Ten, the only child there close to her age. The adults always joked around because it seemed Lu Ten had a crush on poor Angelic. They weren't related by blood so it didn't matter if they grew up calling each other cousins they knew they weren't blood related.

Jet and Ember and their family lived in a noble's house nearby so they were always close although it seems that they were never the first one there despite being only a few minutes' walk away from the palace. Only Serena was a fire bender, taking after Ember. Angelic took after Jet and had been taught since she could walk how to fight, pretty much any style, from swords to hands to hands combact.

Lin and Haru soon showed up riding on Ruby. Lin and Haru had gotten engaged six years ago, happily taking their time getting married. It was when Lin was almost crushed by a rock avalanche in the mountains that Haru decided he couldn't put it off any longer and summoned whatever courage he had to propose. They've been happily married ever since, living in Haru's village his mom had eagerly welcomed her into the family. Lin and Haru had a small son about seven and his name was Tyro, after Haru's father. Little Tyro had his mother brown hair and his father's green eyes. He was a very powerful earth bender, any child of Lin and Haru, how could they not be an earth bender? Lin was also currently four months pregnant.

Toph showed up with a bang by pelting the adults with small pebbles as she walked out. Toph had also grown like the others. She was no longer that little twelve year old but had grown into a very beautiful young woman. Her black hair fell down her back held back with a green head band but her eyes were still the same milky color they always were, she had hit puberty as she became a teenager so now in her twenties, she had a woman's body.

Toph was currently engaged as she told them, to a young man a year older than she was. He wasn't an earth bender and he was poor but it didn't matter. Toph started falling in love with him although she wouldn't admit it, when they were sixteen, they had known each other for a year, and he had risked his life for hers when he pushed her out of the way of a runaway carriage as she was crossing the street, despite knowing she knew it was coming and could have easily stopped it and continued on without a problem.

Toph had visited her parents a year after the war ended and stayed there for some time when they finally accepted her as a war hero. It was when she was fourteen and they started having marriage requests for her hand that she left again. Traveling, she had stopped in a small earth kingdom town where she met her now fiancé. Her parents weren't happy at first about her choice but they knew nothing they said would change her mind and seeing they were truly happy and how much the young man was in love with their daughter, they had finally accepted it deciding that it was better to get to know their daughter, future son in law, and future heirs, instead of having her run off again and worry all the time like when she ran away to join the avatar.

Her fiancé earned their money by being a locksmith and helping making swords and stuff, Toph worked by teaching young Earth Benders how to become masters. She was a tough teacher and expected nothing but the best although all her students loved her, wanting to be trained by the best earth bender in the world, the one who trained the avatar himself.

Everything was going great for their family. No longer did they have to worry about being children and facing a war that had grown men terrified and shivering in their boots. Now, they only had to worry about being good parents, repairing the world, and never letting go of what they had.

"Oh...!" Katara suddenly cried out, grabbing her stomach. Aang quickly wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall over.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aqua cried, rushing to her. Aqua had welcomed all of their children into the world.

"I think the baby's coming!" Katara cried.

"Ok, ok," Aqua said. "Suki, Lin, Jade, you gather the children into one of the rooms. Guys, help me get Katara a bedroom, Serena, go find the doctor," the eldest girl nodded and ran off.

As they struggled with doing their jobs, gathering the children while the others struggled with getting Katara into the room, they couldn't help but think that their family was only getting bigger and bigger. These children were their legacy that they all would someday leave behind. The last of them would still be alive, even when the youngest of their children would have a family of his own.

Katara's scream from the bedroom echoed throughout the palace as a baby's cry started. Now, it's time to welcome another air bender, Tenzin, into the world.

The war may be over but they had even bigger things to worry about, the most important job any could have, raising their children.


End file.
